Les Fleurs De La Victoire
by Gilmei
Summary: Des milices dans le Rukongai, une herbe mystérieuse, des espions dans le Seireitei… Il y a de quoi inquiéter la 2nde division. Une guerre d'un nouveau genre va se livrer; une guerre de l'ombre où le moindre détail peut faire la différence. Ne sachant plus à qui se fier, Soi-Fon et sa nouvelle lieutenante devront soigneusement choisir leurs alliés.
1. Prologue

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 7/11/2019**

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici quelques éclaircissements pour ceux qui cherchent à déterminer si ça vaut la peine d'être lu.

1 - Quand se déroule cette histoire?

Environ 50 ans après la défaite d'Aizen. Le calme s'est rétabli au sein du Seireitei, Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi et Kensei Mugurama ont repris leurs positions de capitaine respectivement dans la 5ème, 3ème et 9ème division tel que décrit dans le manga et Mashiro Kuna est co-lieutenante de la 9ème avec Shuhei Hisagi.

2 - Quels éléments du manga sont respectés?

Je ne prends pas en compte tout ce qui se passe après la conclusion de l'arc d'Aizen, mis à part l'arc des bounts où Ichigo récupère ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Pas de Wandenreich, pas d'énième destruction de Seireitei, pas de morts de personnages secondaires importants.

J'essaye de respecter le plus possible le manga jusqu'à la défaite d'Aizen et le retour au calme. A partir de là, mon histoire et mon imagination vont se déployer. Je vais également essayer de respecter le plus possible le caractère des personnages de Bleach.

3 - Que va raconter cette histoire?

Cette histoire se déroule en deux grandes parties: tout d'abord, une énorme intrigue politique, psychologique, sociale, économique mais qui se passe complètement dans l'ombre, à l'insu de la majorité du Seireitei.

Puis, suite à la résolution de cette intrigue, la naissance d'une relation entre Byakuya Kuchiki et une OC. Une relation qui va mettre du temps à se construire et se baser d'abord sur le respect puis la confiance, suivi de l'amitié et enfin de l'amour.

Mais vous allez voir également plein de personnages de Bleach, des petites histoires au milieu de la grande, des couples improbables et d'autres évidents, des mystères, des fous rires, des larmes, bref, de tout ce qui fait une (bonne, je l'espère) histoire.

4 - Plein de personnages de Bleach? Au secours, je ne vais jamais m'y retrouver!

Pas d'inquiétude! Pour ceux qui auraient besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire, je vais placer à la fin de ce chapitre un récapitulatif des capitaines et lieutenants au moment où débute mon récit. (Entre les noms de famille et les prénoms, on peut finir par ne plus savoir qui est qui.)

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Bleach, lieux, et univers sont la création de Tite Kubo. A partir de ça, je me permets d'y incorporer de nouveaux personnages et une nouvelle intrigue mais je n'en tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est le plaisir de jouer avec un univers apprécié.

0

* * *

0

Prologue

 _La rumeur est un bruit qui commence on ne sait où, se propage par tout le monde et atterrit chez n'importe qui pour révéler pas grand-chose si ce n'est du vent. Elle se définit en quelque sorte par son indétermination._

0o0

 **52 ans après la défaite d'Aizen**

"Vous avez entendu?"

"Entendu quoi? Le lieutenant Ise a encore brûlé la provision de saké de son capitaine?"

"Non, non, pas ça! Je n'aurais pas couru jusqu'ici pour ça voyons!"

"C'est sûr qu'avec la fréquence à laquelle ça arrive... Alors, c'est quoi? Kenpachi a essayé de détruire la 4ème division?"

"Mais nooon! Vous êtes vraiment pas au courant? C'est chez la deuxième!"

"Oh! Soi-Fon a fait un coup d'état et décrété que chaque shinigami doit posséder un chat?" Le dernier interlocuteur se retrouva face aux regards exaspérés de ses collègues.

"Oh, on peut toujours rêver, non?"

"Rha, t'es bête! Vous écoutez vraiment rien, hein? Le lieutenant Omaeda s'en va!"

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Soi-Fon en a eu marre de lui et l'a renvoyé?"

"Il a de nouveau fait tomber des miettes de chips dans ses cheveux?"

"Il a laissé une tache de graisse sur une photo de Shihoin-sama?"

Les quatre shinigamis lançaient conjectures après conjectures, surexcités par la nouvelle et prêts à lancer les suppositions les plus folles. Leurs exclamations finirent par attirer des oreilles curieuses et il y eut bientôt une dizaine d'uniformes en train de bavarder et de laisser courir leur imagination dans l'un des bars du Rukongai. Car comme tout le monde le sait, il n'y a pire commère qu'un shinigami en goguette. Mis à part un shinigami à son poste, bien entendu.

L'un d'entre eux eut soudain un trait d'inspiration.

"Attendez! Non que ça n'soit pas intéressant de découvrir pourquoi il est renvoyé mais ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir un nouveau lieutenant? Tu as entendu qui c'était?" Demanda-t-il au lanceur d'alerte.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ses sources apparemment. "Eh bien, pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le remplaçant fait déjà partie de la 2nde. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il dirigeait la 2ème division de l'Onmitsukido."

"Les forces de renseignement? Mais c'est pas Omaeda qui s'en occupait?"

"Avant, si. Mais apparemment, ça fait quelques décennies qu'il a pris en charge la sécurité de la prison et laissé son poste aux forces de renseignement."

"Bon, mais du coup, on sait toujours pas qui c'est?"

"Bah, pour l'instant, pas vraiment non."

"En même temps, la 2nde division est tellement cloisonnée qu'on sait jamais trop ce qu'il s'y passe."

"Hé, attends, lui là-bas, il fait partie de la 2nde, non?"

Le pauvre shinigami, qui savourait paisiblement son cocktail dans un coin du bar, se retrouva soudain cerné par une meute de loups affamés. Il rattrapa de justesse un cri de détresse et se contenta de sursauter violemment en renversant la moitié de sa boisson. Sous les questions déferlantes de ses collègues, il contempla tristement la tache sur le bois du bar, d'autant plus désolé lorsqu'il se rappela ce que lui avait coûté le verre. Et afin de préserver ce qui restait dans ce dernier, il se décida à lâcher quelques informations. Enfin, juste quelques bouts. Il ne voulait quand même pas se faire lyncher par sa division pour indiscrétion.

"Oui, c'est le chef des forces de renseignements et le 3ème siège qui reprend la position. Omaeda s'en va pour raisons personnelles. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-mêmes. Et toi, arrête d'insulter notre capitaine! Le remplaçant? Bon, on fait un marché. Je vous donne le nom et vous fichez le camp. Non, sinon je me la boucle. Ça marche? Kohana Mumei. Oui, c'est une fille. Foutez-moi la paix maintenant!" Il termina son verre et, entendant les élucubrations débitées par ses confrères, soupira longuement. Puis, il se leva et partit avant que ceux-ci n'aient l'idée de le torturer pour en savoir plus.

0000000000

"Salut, alors t'es au courant?"

"Ouais, une certaine Kohana Mumei, non?"

"Mumei? Qui peut bien s'appeler Mumei? C'est pas un nom, ça!"

"Non, mais vous imaginez? La famille Mumei! C'est ridicule! Bonjour, je suis une lame sans nom! Elle doit venir des pires districts du Rukongai pour avoir un tel nom!"

"Chuuut! Pas si fort! C'est le chef des Forces de Renseignements. Elle doit être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le Seireitei. On parie combien qu'elle a trouvé des infos intéressantes sur Omaeda et qu'elle lui fait du chantage pour prendre sa place?"

"Tu crois? Noooooon! Mais après tout, ils ont bien dit qu'il partait pour 'raisons personnelles'. Ça veut tout dire, ça!"

"A votre avis, c'est du chantage sur quoi? Ça doit être un truc bien honteux pour qu'il laisse son poste de lieutenant."

"C'est même pire que ça! Il a pris sa retraite de shinigami!"

"Et elle, ça doit être une vipère pas possible!"

"A vrai dire, le nom me dit quelque chose. Je crois que qu'elle était à l'Académie en même temps que moi."

"Vrai? Elle est comment? Elle est douée en autre chose que fouiner dans nos vies privées?"

"Ou peut-être qu'elle a vaincu Omaeda en combat singulier pour obtenir la place? Elle est forte en combat? Peut-être qu'elle a déjà son Bankai?"

"Bah non, justement. Si c'est vraiment elle, je l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyée. Elle était toujours seule dans son coin, pratiquement muette. Elle était vraiment forte pour ne pas se faire remarquer alors j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle mais il y a un truc qui m'a marqué."

"Quoi? Elle est belle comme tout? Ou est-ce que c'est un laideron? C'est une je-sais-tout? Elle fouinait dans vos affaires?"

"Non, non et j'en sais rien. Mais elle était nulle au combat."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, à chaque fois, elle abandonnait après le premier coup. Incapable de se battre! Je croyais même qu'elle s'était faite renvoyée de l'Académie à cause de ça. Mais apparemment pas puisqu'elle est à la deuxième maintenant."

"Non, mais tu racontes n'importe quoi! Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu grimper jusqu'au 3ème siège en étant incapable de se battre?"

"Mais attendez, tout s'explique! Si elle est forte pour dénicher tous les petits secrets un peu sales et que c'est un maître chanteur, elle a pu forcer la main de ses professeurs et de ses supérieurs."

"C'est vrai. En fait, c'est vraiment une sale fouineuse."

"Vous pensez qu'elle a trouvé quoi sur Omaeda et Soi Fon pour les faire chanter?"

Et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle, galvanisées par des imaginations débridées, des langues encore plus libres et surtout, une logique agonisante.

0000000000

"Lieutenant Omaeda. Vous avez demandé à vous retirer en tant que shinigami, abandonnant vos fonctions de lieutenant de la deuxième division et de chef des forces de détention de l'Onmitsukido. Votre capitaine est satisfait de votre travail et de votre loyauté durant vos années de service. Après étude de votre dossier, j'ai décidé d'accepter votre démission. C'est avec regret que nous vous voyons partir après toutes ces années et nous vous souhaitons bonne chance dans vos nouvelles occupations."

"Merci, capitaine commandant" Répondit Omaeda, la gorge un peu nouée.

Les capitaines et lieutenants étaient tous rassemblés à leurs places respectives de part et d'autre du capitaine commandant. Tous, sauf Omaeda qui faisait face à ce dernier. Il s'inclina et Genryusai annonça la fin de la réunion. Certains officiers se réunirent aussitôt autour de l'ex-lieutenant pour lui dire au revoir et discuter un peu avec lui.

Matsumoto étant plus rapide, et aussi la plus curieuse, elle vérifia aussitôt ses informations. "Alors comme ça, tu vas t'occuper de ta boutique?"

"Hé, c'est pas qu'une simple boutique. La manufacture de gemmes et métaux précieux d'Omaeda bat tout le marché de la joaillerie. Et je suis en train de développer toute une branche avec des accessoires spéciaux pour shinigamis. Vous avez intérêt à venir dans mon magasin! Qui sait, ça pourra vous sauver la vie! Hé hé! Par contre, ça sera pas donné. La qualité a un prix!"

Le capitaine de la 12ème division était en train de franchir la porte lorsqu'il entendit ça. Il eut aussitôt la puce à l'oreille. "Et quel genre d'accessoires? Qu'auront-ils de si 'spéciaux'?" Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Omaeda et tous ceux autour de lui frissonnèrent un peu. "C'est encore en développement, alors je ne veux pas en parler. On veut éviter les fuites, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire, capitaine Kurotsuchi." Grommela le désormais ex-lieutenant.

"Hmmpf!" Vexé, le capitaine partit sans un regard en arrière, même si Omaeda était parfaitement justifié dans ses suspicions.

Il fut vite remplacé par le lieutenant Kuna qui proposa une fête de départ. Yachiru réagit aussitôt au mot fête et commença à bondir dans tous les sens en réclamant à grands cris des bonbons, pâtisseries et autres. Car bien entendu, ça ne serait pas une vraie fête sans cela. Oh, et s'il pouvait y avoir des guirlandes et des confettis, ça serait pas mal non plus, en plus des bonbons, bien entendu.

Alors qu'un joyeux bazar était en train de se créer autour du pauvre Omaeda, le capitaine Hirako s'approcha silencieusement de Soi Fon.

"Alors, qui est la mystérieuse remplaçante du pauvre lieutenant? Elle est mignonne?"

La chef des espions haussa un sourcil.

"Vous verrez bien à la prochaine réunion."

"Tiens, tiens, donc c'est déjà certain qu'elle obtiendra le poste? J'ai cru comprendre que notre cher capitaine commandant n'approuvait pas vraiment cette promotion. C'est quand même curieux toute cette affaire. Mais bon, c'est notre privilège de capitaine de nommer nous-même notre lieutenant." Shinji esquissa un de ses grands sourires plein de dents mais cela ne réussit apparemment pas à amadouer le capitaine de la deuxième division, bien au contraire. Elle se renfrogna et partit sans un mot.

Il soupira. Le capitaine Kyoraku qui avait soigneusement tendu l'oreille durant leur courte conversation intervint. "Et bé, il faudra peut-être revoir vos techniques de séduction."

"Pff, avec Soi Fon, c'est peine perdue. Je me renseignerai autrement." Assura le capitaine de la 5ème. Sur ce il se remit à sourire à pleine dents et se focalisa sur une autre cible.

Quant à Marechiyo, il se retrouvait soudain à devoir organiser une énorme fête avec un buffet astronomique pour les hauts gradés du Gotei, sans trop savoir ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, il avait un portefeuille bien garni. Et il allait de son honneur de préparer la plus belle et coûteuse des fêtes, maintenant qu'on l'avait défié. Il montrerait à ces pauvres blancs-becs ce qu'un Omaeda pouvait faire, ha!

Mashiro avait été attrapée par Kensei qui s'empressa de l'éloigner avant qu'elle ne lance une autre idée grandiose. Yachiru, après avoir reçu l'assurance qu'il y aurait des sucreries à rendre malade n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle-même, avait sauté joyeusement sur l'épaule de Kenpachi pour aller surveiller l'entraînement de la bleusaille.

Omaeda aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il n'y avait encore près de lui les pires amateurs de ragots du Seireitei, c'est-à-dire Rangiku, Shinji, Kyoraku et Hisagi. "Je suis là en tant que responsable du journal des shinigamis!" Protestait ce dernier. Apparemment, tous étaient curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur le nouveau lieutenant de la seconde.

"Ha, vous verrez. Je l'ai entraînée moi-même. Elle fera un bon remplacement. Elle sera là à la fête d'adieu, alors vous pourrez l'interroger tant que vous voulez. Bon, elle est un peu rachitique mais elle arrive quand même à se débrouiller."

Mais le Gotei était maintenant au courant des notions du lieutenant quand à une apparence saine. Pour lui, il fallait dépasser les 100 kgs pour avoir une santé florissante.

Ils allaient poser de nouvelles questions lorsqu'un reiatsu oppressant se fit sentir. De la sueur apparut sur tous les fronts en voyant le capitaine commandant les fusiller d'un regard noir. Il n'appréciait apparemment pas la conversion de sa salle de réunion en lieu de rassemblement des commères. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas s'attarder et se précipitèrent vers la sortie avant d'être transformés en barbecue par leur supérieur.

0000000000

Lorsque Soi Fon se retrouva dans son bureau avec Omaeda et la cible de toutes les rumeurs du moment, l'humeur était bien plus sombre.

"Omaeda, votre système de communication longue distance est-il installé dans vos ateliers?" Vérifia Soi Fon.

"Ouais, capitaine. Tout est prêt. Kohana a testé elle-même le niveau de sécurité. Je lui ai pourtant bien dit que c'était pas nécessaire. Chez les Omaeda, on sait y faire."

"Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. 3ème siège, qu'en est-il de vos informateurs?"

"J'ai prévenu nos contacts chez les marchands. Ils sauront à qui s'adresser en cas de problème."

"Bien. Lieutenant, je sais que vous n'envisagiez pas votre départ avant encore quelques années. Merci d'avoir accepté cette responsabilité."

Marechiyo sourcilla, étonné. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il recevait des remerciements de la part de son capitaine. "Nan, ça fait rien, capitaine. De toute façon, la fabrique a vraiment besoin de moi à plein temps maintenant. Et comme ça je peux vous être encore utile. Vous allez voir, je m'en vais vous les dépister en deux temps trois mouvements, ces fils de… Heu, pardon capitaine."

Soi Fon préféra ignorer l'écart de langage de son lieutenant. Elle partageait de toute façon son avis, aussi étonnant cela soit-il. "Rappelez-vous. Vous êtes là en tant que relais et maison sûre. Pas d'action de votre part, pas d'improvisation. On a besoin de vous comme agent dormant, pas comme enquêteur."

"Ouais, capitaine, bien compris."

"Mumei, vous prendrez vos nouvelles fonctions dans cinq jours lors de la prochaine réunion de l'État-major. Je compte sur vous pour être à la hauteur."

"Je ferai de mon mieux, capitaine."

"Ah, et j'ai une mission pour vous. Venez me voir en fin de journée pour que je vous briefe."

"Heu, capitaine, elle pourra pas aller à ma fête, alors?" S'inquiéta Marechiyo.

"La sécurité de la Soul Society avant tout, Lieutenant." Répliqua d'un ton sec Soi-Fon.

Sur ce, le capitaine se retira du bureau, laissant Omaeda et Mumei seuls.

"Et zut! Moi qui avais promis aux autres qu'ils pourraient t'y voir. Bah, c'est assez marrant de les voir frétiller comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Et puis, il y aura tellement d'alcool qu'ils auront vite oublié. Bon, petite, t'as pas intérêt à te laisser faire par les lourdauds autour de toi. Il sera pas dit que quelqu'un que j'ai entraîné personnellement se laisse marcher sur les pieds, compris?"

Kohana esquissa un petit sourire. "Promis, lieutenant. Et merci."

"Rhaa, pas la peine, pas la peine. Viens plutôt me visiter régulièrement. Pff, je crois bien que tu vas me manquer."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter nos entraînements, lieutenant. De toute façon, j'en ai encore besoin. Je… vous aussi allez me manquer, lieutenant." La voix de la jeune femme était basse et contenue, refusant de laisser place à l'émotion.

"Aaaah, bon sang! On va finir par se mettre à chialer comme des fillettes. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Omaeda et de son disciple. Viens plutôt m'aider à empaqueter mes affaires. Quant à ton entraînement, t'as fait quand même de beaux progrès, petite. Un jour, tu auras plus tous ces problèmes. Et pour fêter ça, je t'emmènerai faire la tournée des bars du 1er district. Prépare-toi! On videra leurs fûts et leurs garde-manger et tout ça sur mon compte."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va me motiver, lieutenant."

"Tais-toi et emballe mes affaires. J'ai plus que cinq jours pour te donner des ordres alors faut que j'en profite."

0000000000

La salle de réunion de l'État-major était silencieuse, la curiosité et l'anticipation presque palpables. Les capitaines et lieutenants se tenaient à leur position respective, immobiles, attendant le prochain ordre du jour. Celui qui avait fait tourner les langues du Seireitei depuis un mois sans discontinuer. Les regards de certains étaient dirigés vers la porte tandis que d'autres, désintéressés, attendaient avec les yeux fixés devant eux.

Le capitaine commandant prit la parole. "Bien, maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec les affaires précédentes, nous allons procéder à la nomination du nouveau lieutenant de la 2nde division. Faites entrer le candidat."

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer la lumière d'une belle matinée radieuse. L'assistance fut éblouie un instant par le soleil avant de distinguer une silhouette. Une jeune femme s'avança jusqu'aux premiers capitaines et s'inclina profondément devant le capitaine commandant.

" _Hmm, voyons voir. Taille moyenne, banale, cheveux bruns, chignon strict, yeux… J'ai du mal à voir, attends… Si, ils sont seulement très pâles, bleu-gris on dirait. Visage pas laid, mais aucun maquillage. Tss, tss. Et elle porte l'uniforme de l'Onmitsukido. Elle a du potentiel mais aucune idée de comment se mettre à son avantage. Va falloir que j'intervienne. Est-ce qu'elle serait intéressée par une journée shopping dans le monde réel? Oh, Kami, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme Soi-Fon. Deux comme elle, ça ferait peur quand même._ " Le lieutenant Matsumoto était en train de mettre au point tout un plan d'attaque. " _Il faudra que j'en parle à Yumichika. A nous deux, on va bien pouvoir faire quelque chose de cette petite_!"

" _Mouais, m'as pas l'air d'être grand-chose. C'est pas avec elle que j'arriverai à m'amuser. De toute façon, Yachiru m'a dit que c'était pas une foudre en combat. Et merde. J'm'ennuie._ " Comme on peut le voir, les pensées du capitaine Kenpachi allaient dans une toute autre direction.

" _Jolie jeune femme, un peu sévère. Préfères-t-elle les roses blanches ou les roses rouges? Je me demande pourquoi on a fait tant de mystères sur elle. En même temps il s'agit de la 2ème division. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une cagnotte pour voir à quel point ils arrivent à nous mener en bateau avec tous leurs secrets. En parlant de secret, où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir cacher mon saké. Ma chère Nanao-chan a un flair pas possible pour le détecter. Hmmm._ " Ça, c'était le capitaine Kyoraku.

" _Elle a vraiment pas l'air rigolote. Pff, avec qui je vais pouvoir m'amuser, moi? Je pourrai toujours aller l'embêter et voir comment elle réagit. Hé! Ça pourrait être marrant!_ " Mashiro était encore sur le point de faire des bêtises. Shuhei commençait à connaître son expression de comploteur et s'empressa de lui donner un coup de coude. Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se demandant plutôt si le nouveau lieutenant accepterait de donner une interview pour le journal du Seireitei.

Le capitaine de la 12ème prévoyait déjà de prélever des échantillons pour analyser les capacités de cette shinigami de l'ombre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir un accès facile à un membre de l'Onmitsukido.

Non loin d'elle, le capitaine Ukitake se demandait ce qu'elle savait d'eux. Malgré son apparence banale, elle était le chef des forces de renseignements, la deuxième division de l'Onmitsukido. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de grand-chose comme ça, mais elle avait un contrôle impeccable sur son reiatsu. Celui-ci se faisait à peine remarquer. Or les lieutenants avaient toujours des reiatsus assez imposants, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'échelle des capitaines.

Bref, il y avait une véritable cacophonie de pensées toutes plus loufoques et extravagantes les unes que les autres mis à part quelques remarques sérieuses. Certains se distinguaient par l'absence de commentaires intérieurs, attendant de voir la suite des évènements. Quant au capitaine commandant, il fronçait les sourcils comme à l'accoutumée. Mais pour les plus anciens, ce froncement de sourcil était bien plus prononcé que d'ordinaire. Apparemment, le nouveau lieutenant ne rencontrait pas l'approbation du capitaine commandant. Mais qu'elle en était la raison? Décidément, on n'avait pas fini de spéculer sur cette Kohana Mumei. Prénom banal pour nom de mauvais augure.

* * *

Kohana signifie petite fleur. Le préfixe Ko est utilisé pour les prénoms féminins et signifie petite. Pas petite dans le sens de la taille et de la grandeur, mais plutôt comme un terme affectueux. C'est un prénom très banal.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas du nom!

Mumei est le nom que l'on donne aux lames non signées par leur créateur.

On ignore pourquoi certaines lames japonaises étaient signées et d'autres, non. Mais l'une des hypothèses récurrentes est que le maître-forgeron considérait que la lame, forgée par lui-même ou par l'un de ses élèves, ne correspondait pas à ses attentes et qu'il refusait ainsi de la signer.

Cependant, d'excellentes lames ont été retrouvées et attribuées à certains des plus grands maîtres forgerons connus. Considéraient-ils que leur travail était si particulier et excellent qu'il ne nécessitait pas une signature? C'est une autre hypothèse.

En tout cas, ces lames sont considérées comme sans créateur, sans maître, anonymes.

Or, lorsqu'on fait le pendant avec les porteurs de ces lames, les samourais, lorsque l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas ou plus de maître et n'appartenait pas à un clan, il était extrêmement mal considéré. On lui donnait alors le nom de Ronin.

C'était la petite parenthèse culturelle! Mais on comprend qu'un tel nom, qui signifie littéralement "pas de nom" ou "sans nom", paraisse bien étrange à nos shinigamis.


	2. 1 - La toile et le moucheron

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 1 - La toile et le moucheron

 _Face à un piège complexe et soigneusement camouflé, on peut s'amuser à chercher les fils et les dénouer un à un, savourant le défi posé par le casse-tête._

 _Mais lorsque le piège est simplement habile et discret alors qu'on sait l'ennemi particulièrement retors, trouvez une issue et fuyez._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**

Les plats claquaient entre eux, les couverts bondissant de l'assiette à la bouche affamée des patrons dans une sarabande effrénée et insatiable. Parmi les rires et les appréciations gustatives, les conversations allaient bon train entre deux bouchées. Certains, les plus sensibles ou les nouveaux venus, préféraient savourer en silence les mets semblant venir d'un autre monde. Les plus terre-à-terre, après avoir versé une larme d'émotion sur l'incroyable mélange de saveurs, reprenaient avec entrain leur passe-temps favori; échanger les derniers ragots et inventer des baleines sous les cailloux.

Les bonnes odeurs emplissaient toute l'auberge, s'échappant de la cuisine pour venir délecter les narines des clients comme du personnel. Celui-ci courait d'une table à l'autre, prenant commande, récoltant les compliments, servant les plats et riant à un bon mot. Les étages du dessus formaient des galeries sur les côtés, laissant les rayons de soleil percer une grande verrière avant d'illuminer la salle du rez-de-chaussée.

A l'entrée, la propriétaire accueillait les arrivants avec un large sourire, engageait la conversation, demandait des nouvelles et les installait aux différents étages, suivant qu'ils voulaient manger, boire ou jouer. Yukiko était vite devenue célèbre dans le Rukongai. Elle avait réussi le tour de force d'installer une auberge parfaitement honnête et très accueillante dans le 38ème district nord du Rukongai. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle en avait fait un commerce prospère, attirant aussi bien les shinigamis du Seireitei que les nantis des premiers districts dans ses salles. Même les nobles venaient la visiter de temps à autre. Son secret? Des recettes inédites, directement inspirées des quatre coins du monde réel, mais surtout un maestro de la cuisine, un dieu de la gastronomie, une faille de la raison, bref, un chef qui provoquait en vous les larmes et le rire rien que par le fumet de ses œuvres.

La chambre des 46 avait réfléchi un moment à forcer la fermeture du restaurant, citant une tentative d'emprise et de subversion des forces du Gotei avec la production et le commerce de substances hautement addictives. L'équipe d'enquêteurs qui avait été envoyée sur les lieux en était revenue larmoyante, suppliant les conseillers de ne pas appliquer leur décision. Curieux, les membres de la chambre s'étaient offert un repas incognito dans l'auberge. La décision avait été finale et implacable. Quiconque causait le moindre trouble à Yukiko et son restaurant se retrouverait emprisonné à vie pour cause de haute trahison.

Mais un mystère demeurait. Et si les gourmands revenaient pour la cuisine paradisiaque, l'accueil de Yukiko et la bonne ambiance générale, ils étaient également là pour essayer de répondre à une question existentielle. Qui était ce cuisinier hors-pair et à quoi ressemblait-il?

En bref, Yukiko avait réussi à toucher toutes les foules, que ce soit les amateurs d'excellente chair, ceux en recherche d'une bonne conversation et d'une oreille attentive, ou bien les curieux et les commères. Inutile de préciser que l'intégralité du Gotei passait par les portes de l'établissement de manière régulière.

Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'une jeune femme shinigami entre dans la salle et salue amicalement une des serveuses.

"Bonjour Yuzu-san. Comment allez-vous?"

"Ha! Kohana-san! Je vais bien, merci! Il y a un monde pas possible aujourd'hui, le nouveau plat fait fureur. Et vous? Vous venez voir Yukiko-san? Elle vient de partir en cuisine. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle revienne."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Pourras-tu lui dire que je suis au premier?"

"Oui, oui, je lui passerai le message. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des commandes à prendre. Bonne journée!"

"Bonne journée, Yuzu-san."

La lieutenante de la 2nde division se faufila habilement entre les sièges et les serveurs pour atteindre les escaliers menant aux galeries. Une fois en haut, elle choisit soigneusement une table un peu à l'écart, dans l'ombre d'un recoin avec une fenêtre à proximité en cas d'urgence. La propriétaire la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, échevelée et souriante.

"Kohana, comment vas-tu? Ça me fait super plaisir de te voir. Viens dans mon bureau, on pourra papoter tranquillement"

Elles échangèrent des banalités jusqu'au bureau en question. Mais une fois confortablement installées dans des fauteuils moelleux, avec du thé et quelques friandises alléchantes à proximité, la conversation prit un tour beaucoup plus sérieux.

"Tu fais bien de venir aussi vite, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles."

"Quand j'ai vu ton message, je me suis dit que c'était urgent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu détournes un papillon des enfers pour me prévenir. Les mercenaires sont en mouvement?"

"Non, ils continuent de recruter discrètement de la main d'œuvre mais pour l'instant, ils ne bougent pas. Ils défendent certaines maisons du Rukongai. Ça peut aller de la villa d'un commerçant à des taudis immondes. Mais bon, tu connais les rumeurs, c'est difficile de faire le tri."

"Mais il y a toujours un fond de vérité à l'intérieur. Il faut juste arriver à creuser au bon endroit."

"Ha! Ça me rappelle il y a un an, quand tu as été nommée lieutenante. Bon sang, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri qu'à ce moment-là. Tiens, rien qu'à m'en souvenir, ça me reprend."

Kohana sourit devant l'amusement de son amie. Elle avait eu droit à un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui s'était raconté à son sujet et ça avait fait sa journée. Mais elle ne tarda pas à la ramener sur des sujets plus sérieux.

"Pourrais-tu me noter tous les lieux surveillés dont tu as entendu parler? J'enverrai des enquêteurs pour déterminer s'il s'agit de collaborateurs, de lieux de réunion, d'entrepôts ou de personnes victimes de chantage."

"Je vais te filer ça. Sinon, voici ce que j'entends depuis quelques jours. Il y aurait une herbe mystérieuse qui circule dans les quartiers du Rukongai. Elle n'est pas encore parvenue jusqu'ici. Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle circule à partir des 60èmes districts. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça remonte. Mes sources ne vont pas plus loin que le 72ème."

"Une drogue? Quels sont ses effets?"

"Ça m'a tout l'air d'une drogue, oui. Mais je ne connais pas ses effets exacts. Peut-être un genre de manipulation?"

"Hmm, si j'étais le distributeur, je voudrais provoquer une forte addiction pour avoir un marché constant et grandissant. Mais il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle détruise trop vite mes clients. Ou alors, si c'est une forme de recrutement de main d'œuvre, il faut qu'elle leur laisse leurs capacités physiques tout en détruisant leur volonté. Ça pourrait peut-être aller jusqu'à une forme d'hypnose. Bon, il va falloir que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil moi-même. Je préfère éviter d'envoyer mes subordonnés dans des coins pareils."

"Oui, il faut avoir vécu là-bas pour pouvoir s'y balader sans se faire repérer. Tu vas devoir arranger tes cheveux et ta peau si tu veux rester crédible."

Kohana poussa un soupir. "A ce rythme-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embête. Chaque fois que j'arrive à les rendre à peu près présentables, il faut que je détruise tout à nouveau."

"Taratata! Tu verras que tu arriveras à réparer les dégâts de plus en plus vite."

"Mouais et de toute façon, Matsumoto aurait ma peau si je laissais tout 'en l'état'."

"Hé hé! La seule et unique personne qui arrive à te faire fléchir sur le sujet!"

"Elle arrive à atteindre un seuil d'agacement assez impressionnant. Je ne sais pas comment son capitaine fait pour la supporter. J'ai même dû me joindre à l'association des femmes shinigamis à cause d'elle. Quoique… Yachiru est peut-être la principale fautive pour ça."

"Haaa, Yachiru. Elle est bien cette petite. Une de mes meilleures clientes!"

Kohana lui jeta un regard noir. Yukiko s'empressa de changer de sujet.

"Hmmm. Bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet. Un des mendiants a remonté un peu la piste. Il a vu un convoi partir de la maison de Hayao Miura, un marchand de tissu dans le 16ème district Est. C'est une des ses maisons secondaires. Sa villa principale se situe dans le 3ème Nord. Il est présent dans la plupart de la chaîne du tissu, que ce soit la production, la transformation, les tailleurs et les boutiques. Il a même sa propre entreprise de transport."

"Merci pour l'enquête, mais je préfère que tes sources ne se mouillent pas trop. Le moins nos suspects sont sur leur garde, le mieux pour moi."

"Oh, c'est arrivé un peu par hasard. Il passait dans le coin, a vu le convoi partir et l'a suivi par curiosité. Il était escorté par une des troupes de mercenaires que tu surveilles depuis deux ans, alors ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. C'est Haru. Tu sais qu'il a une curiosité à toute épreuve."

"D'accord. Répète lui juste d'être prudent. Tant que vous me donnez des points de départ et des coïncidences, je m'occupe ensuite de remonter à la source avec mes équipes."

"Pas de problème. Mais fais attention, toi aussi. Ce Miura n'a pas une bonne réputation. Certains n'osent pas prononcer son nom à voix haute. Il pourrait être impliqué dans bien plus que le tissu et cette herbe. Et ses maisons sont fortement gardées."

"Je me chargerai de lui personnellement alors. Merci pour les tuyaux, Yukiko. Je vais faire mon rapport à Soi Fon puis j'irai enquêter. J'essaierai de te visiter d'ici deux semaines."

"Très bien. A dans deux semaines alors. Et emporte ces pâtisseries. Après tout, j'ai le cuisinier des dieux à domicile." Sur ce Yukiko lui envoya un grand clin d'œil malicieux et Kohana esquissa un sourire. L'identité du chef de Yukiko n'était pas un secret pour elle. Elle s'était personnellement chargée de mettre en place les dispositifs de sécurité garantissant son anonymat.

"Dis-lui bonjour de ma part et merci pour les gâteaux. Je me régale à chaque fois. Et pour ses prochains voyages, prévenez-moi à l'avance. Huit heures pour tout organiser, c'est un enfer que je ne veux pas revivre."

"Ha, que veux-tu, ce sont des coups de tête. Mais promis, on te donnera au moins deux jours de préavis la prochaine fois." Kohana lui lança un regard noir. "Heu, bon, allez quatre jours. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai du pain sur la planche. A bientôt!"

Sur ce, Kohana prit son congé, le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les nouvelles inquiétantes, les visites chez Yukiko lui faisaient toujours l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais. Il faudrait qu'elle y vienne plus souvent pour le plaisir et moins pour le travail. Elles pourraient s'organiser un dîner entre filles avec Makae. Et peut-être que Nanao pourrait se joindre à elles. Les bêtises de son capitaine avaient le don d'égayer une soirée et cela permettait à la pauvre lieutenante de la 8ème de déballer son sac et de se recharger avant de retourner sur le front.

0000000000

Le quartier était étrangement silencieux. Oh, il y avait bien un peu d'activité. Des passants pressés ou flâneurs, un ou deux mendiants racontant leur histoire, réelle ou façonnée, pour récolter quelques piécettes, un vendeur à la sauvette présentant des potions plus que douteuses, une aguicheuse dans un des recoins à la recherche d'un client, quelques lèche-vitrines vérifiant mentalement l'épaisseur de leur portefeuille. Et puis les commerçants, passant de temps à autre le bout du nez par leur porte, dans l'espoir d'attirer d'éventuels clients avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de fermer la boutique. Tout avait l'air normal, banal, une scène de la vie quotidienne sans vagues ni éclats, une fin de journée monotone et répétitive.

Et pourtant, au-delà de ces apparences, Kohana sentait comme un filet d'appréhension peser lourdement à travers les rues, dans les cours des maisons, à côté des devantures des magasins et sur les têtes de tous les habitués. La shinigami avait appris très tôt que la paranoïa était le maître mot de la survie. Ne faire confiance à personne, demander 70 fois 7 fois des preuves et des confirmations des autres et de soi-même, étudier chaque apparence pour déceler la façade, rester cacher, dissimuler, feindre, et surtout, fuir à la moindre alerte et se faire oublier.

Kohana était passé maître en l'art de l'oubli.

Il y avait ici une magnifique toile d'araignée prête à attraper le moucheron inconscient. Et Kohana n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité du moucheron en question. Serait-elle suffisamment fine pour éviter l'embuscade?

Elle essaya de canaliser la peur qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Avoir peur était une bonne chose, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle ferait attention au moindre détail. Il fallait juste que la raison garde le dessus. Perchée sur un toit en retrait, soigneusement dissimulée par les branches d'un cèdre poussant dans une cour voisine, elle étudia soigneusement son environnement.

La courtisane. Sa présence était inhabituelle dans un quartier résidentiel de bonne réputation. Dans ces districts, elles n'arpentaient pas les rues mais résidaient dans leurs maisons de plaisance. Les mendiants. Il y en avait trois dans tout le quartier. Bien trop pour un tel endroit. Les nantis ici pouvaient en accepter un mais étaient du genre à craindre une invasion dès que le chiffre se doublait. Et pourquoi ne se disputaient-ils pas le territoire alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une rue d'intervalle? Ça n'aurait eu rien d'étonnant dans d'autres coins du Rukongai. Mais là encore, ça ne correspondait pas au 16ème district Est. Et comment Haru, un des indicateurs de Yukiko, avait réussi à passer dans le coin sans se faire remarquer et houspiller par ses confrères?

Les commerçants ne discutaient pas entre eux. Ils se contentaient d'observer la rue, d'aguicher par moment un client mais il n'y avait aucune interaction entre collègues et concurrents mis à part des regards nerveux. Beaucoup de passants ne s'attardaient pas mais filaient vers leur destination sans un regard en arrière. Quant à ceux qui flânaient… ils avaient l'air de se connaître entre eux. Leur posture, leurs regards, leur parcours, ils traçaient tout un dessin soigneusement étudié et exercé. Elle s'était étonnée de n'apercevoir aucun des mercenaires dont lui avait parlé Yukiko. Mais ils étaient devant son nez depuis tout-à-l'heure. Et à y regarder de plus près... Oui, la courtisane et au moins un des mendiants faisaient partie de leur troupe.

Kohana sentit la sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Elle aurait voulu fuir à toutes jambes, disparaître, se recroqueviller dans un trou. Mais elle allait devoir s'engouffrer dans la gueule même du loup. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra davantage. Les reiatsus étaient faibles, non entraînés ni maîtrisés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que des shinigamis se mêlent de leurs affaires. Ou tout du moins, pas si tôt dans leurs plans. A moins que ça ne soit qu'un piège de plus, une autre façade pour mieux la berner.

De toute évidence, elle ne pourrait pas se faire passer pour une servante ou un messager. Ils se connaissaient tous et remarqueraient aussitôt la supercherie.

" _Appelle-moi, invoque mon nom. Ils ne verront rien._ "

" _Non, si l'un d'entre eux lit les reiatsus, il pourra me détecter au moment de l'invocation. Je veux être sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen avant de prendre un tel risque._ "

" _Alors, infiltre toi par les toits, il n'y a personne en hauteur._ " Lui suggéra sa voix intérieure.

" _Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, justement? Et si je reste sur les toits tout du long, je ne trouverai pas grand-chose. Il faut que je puisse fouiller les pièces. Mais bon, ça me semble la meilleure approche pour l'instant. Préviens-moi si tu détectes quoi que ce soit d'anormal_ "

Kohana eut droit à un sourire ironique pour toute réponse mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Observant une dernière fois les environs, elle prit son envol et bondit de toit en toit avec un shunpo très léger et indétectable. Une fois à l'intérieur du complexe, elle trouva une cachette dans l'ombre d'un toit et refit un tour d'horizon. Les mercenaires n'étaient plus déguisés. Ils patrouillaient les couloirs et les galeries. Des serviteurs vaquaient à leurs occupations, cuisinant, nettoyant, portant des messages. Une vraie petite fourmilière malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une résidence secondaire. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le maître soit présent ou arrive d'un moment à l'autre. Le maître ou la personne qu'il hébergeait ici. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point Hayao Miura était impliqué dans cette affaire mais elle se promettait de le découvrir d'ici peu.

Se concentrant, elle vérifia les reiatsus des personnes à l'intérieur. Il y avait un bâtiment principal donnant sur une cour de taille modeste. Des dépendances l'encadraient à droite et à gauche. En face, il y avait le mur d'enceinte et la porte menant vers la rue. Derrière le corps de logis se tenaient de petits entrepôts. Il y avait beaucoup moins de personnes autour d'eux. On en aurait pu en déduire qu'il ne s'y trouvait rien de bien intéressant mais Kohana y regarda à deux fois. Il y avait bien des gardes mais aucun serviteur. Donc, quelque chose à garder duquel on voulait tenir le personnel éloigné. C'était décidé. Elle allait d'abord jeter un coup d'œil là-bas avant de s'aventurer dans le logis principal.

Des frissons la prenaient de temps à autre mais elle ravala sa peur. La gardant juste en-dessous de la surface, elle sauta discrètement d'une zone d'ombre à une autre jusqu'à rejoindre le toit des entrepôts. Les gardes ne l'avaient pas détectée pour le moment. Elle repérait soigneusement leurs parcours et leurs habitudes, la fréquence à laquelle ils balayaient les environs du regard, la fatigue et l'ennui qui se lisait chez les uns, l'impatience chez les autres. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas été entraînés en tant que gardes, ils se vendaient aux patrons pour avoir des occasions de se battre tout en gagnant de l'argent. Jouer à la sentinelle les énervait plus qu'autre chose et ils ne savaient pas détecter les disruptions dans les rets de la monotonie ordinaire. Bien. Ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

Elle se glissa le long du mur et regagna la terre ferme. Le garde venait d'effectuer sa ronde dans la petite allée entre l'arrière des entrepôts et le mur d'enceinte. Elle avait cinq minutes avant qu'il ne revienne. Ignorant la poussée d'adrénaline, elle saisit une de ses lames et l'introduisit dans l'interstice d'une fenêtre de ventilation, cherchant le loquet. Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle tourna le poignet pour le décrocher et entrouvrit doucement la fenêtre. Pas un bruit. Elle jeta un œil. Il y avait des caisses et un établi pour faire sécher des herbes. Se faufilant discrètement à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha de ce dernier après avoir soigneusement refermer la fenêtre.

Ne pas se sentir comme une bête en cage. Personne n'allait venir. Elle n'était pas enfermée. Elle maîtrisait la situation. Tout en récitant cette mélopée dans sa tête, elle étudia les feuilles desséchées et rabougries, étalées en rang sur la surface de l'établi. L'odeur était un brin entêtante, amère et piquante. Elle mémorisa leur apparence avant de se diriger vers les caisses. L'une d'entre elle n'était pas scellée, attendant de recevoir le reste de sa cargaison. Des petits sachets en toile grossière étaient serrés les uns contre les autres à l'intérieur. Elle en prit un et vérifia son contenu. La même herbe. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus oppressante et sa tête commençait à lui tourner sous l'effet combiné de la drogue et de la peur. Elle devait sortir d'ici rapidement. Elle fourra le sachet dans une poche de son uniforme et retourna vers la fenêtre. Attendre que le garde passe à nouveau avant de sortir était un véritable supplice. Elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre vibration. Les odeurs ne lui servaient plus à rien, celle de l'herbe recouvrait toutes les autres.

Enfin. Des pas. Il passa à quelques centimètres d'elle, séparé seulement par un mur. Il marchait lentement, chacun de ses pas comme un battement de tambour. Et…

Il continua son chemin, longeant le mur d'enceinte. Kohana poussa un soupir de soulagement et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre et se faufila à l'extérieur. A l'aide d'une petite ficelle et d'un crochet, elle remit en place le loquet avant de remonter à l'abri sur le toit, bien cachée. Un entrepôt de fait, encore quatre à inspecter.

Une nouvelle ronde. Kohana ne perdit pas de temps, et dès que le garde disparut à nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la deuxième fenêtre. Mais lorsqu'elle colla l'oreille contre la paroi, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Des respirations. Plusieurs. Elle compta. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine. Des enfants. C'était des enfants. Sa respiration se coupa et elle sentit les souvenirs affleurés sa conscience, encore sous l'effet de l'odeur entêtante de l'herbe. Respirant un grand coup d'air frais, elle se força à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait rien pour eux pour l'instant. La disparition d'une dizaine d'enfants mettrait tout de suite la puce à l'oreille du maître marionnettiste.

Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour essayer de dénouer l'intrigue. Les premiers signes de trouble étaient apparus il y a trois ans déjà. Avec Soi Fon, Omaeda et leurs équipes, ils avaient remonté les fils uns à uns pour les trouver coupés ou évaporés. Le ou les instigateurs étaient des génies, aussi paranoïaques qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près d'obtenir des réponses et si elle faisait un faux pas, ce n'était pas seulement ces enfants mais des centaines de personnes qui allaient en pâtir. Elle avait déjà passé trop de temps près de cette fenêtre. Le garde allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Remontant rapidement sur le toit, elle sonda les autres bâtiments. Elle n'avait pas senti leur reiatsu car il était inexistant pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait quoi chercher, elle comprit que deux autres des cinq entrepôts contenaient eux aussi des âmes. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'enfants et un peu moins de dix adultes enfermés là, attendant leur sort.

Mais le dernier bâtiment ne contenait aucun signe de vie. Elle descendit une dernière fois afin de s'introduire à l'intérieur. De la nourriture, des jarres, des ustensiles ordinaires. Rien de suspect ici. Il était temps de s'attaquer au logis principal et à ses deux dépendances.

Ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, elle se faufila sans un bruit jusqu'à l'une des dépendances, esquivant adroitement les regards des gardes et des serviteurs. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans la première, elle s'attendait à la même déception dans la seconde. Mais alors qu'elle parcourait un couloir désert, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Avant d'avoir pu trouver un endroit où se cacher, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un gamin.

Rachitique, nerveux, des yeux éteints. Il n'avait même pas la force de s'étonner de sa présence. Il restait là, sans rien faire ni dire. Elle aurait pu l'endormir, effacer sa mémoire avec un léger sort de kido. Elle resta immobile. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il tendit la main vers elle, paume vers le haut.

"Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu?" Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. Se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas de nom ou il ne s'en souvenait pas.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

Là encore il garda le silence. Mais son regard se dirigea vers les cuisines avant de retourner sur elle. Il devait aider là-bas. Sa main se tendait avec insistance vers elle.

"De la nourriture? Je n'en ai pas sur moi. Je suis désolée." Et il valait mieux qu'elle ne lui donne pas d'argent. Les gardes l'accuseraient de l'avoir volé et le battraient sans pitié. Après un temps d'hésitation. "Est-ce que tu veux partir d'ici?"

A ces mots, une lueur désespérée jaillit de son regard avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Oui, il le voulait. Mais ça ne servait à rien de vouloir l'impossible.

"Veux-tu partir avec moi? Je peux t'amener loin d'ici. Tu auras un abri, des vêtements, de la nourriture. Tu seras en sécurité. Plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal."

Son regard se fit accusateur. Sa main retomba. Il ne la croyait pas. Il lui en voulait de le torturer avec des idées aussi dangereusement tentantes.

"Attends-moi ici. Ne dis rien. Quand j'aurais fini ce que je dois faire, je viendrai te chercher. Ton cauchemar sera terminé."

Elle savait que cela allait contre toute son éthique de travail. Elle mettait en danger sa mission, sa personne, la vie de tant d'autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ceux enfermés dans les entrepôts. Ce serait trop flagrant. Mais un gamin, laissé à se promener en liberté, c'était possible. Il aurait pu préparer son évasion depuis un moment, former des alliances, s'en sortir tout seul. Elle essayait de se persuader elle-même mais sans succès.

"Je reviens bientôt. Je ferai tout mon possible. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance mais laisse-moi une chance. Surtout, ne dis rien et je viens te chercher dès que possible."

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

Elle lui sourit timidement, essayant de le rassurer mais n'étant vraiment pas douée pour ça. Surtout quand la peur lui tordait les entrailles depuis une bonne heure déjà. Claquant la porte au nez de sa conscience professionnelle, elle partit silencieusement s'attaquer au dernier bâtiment. Alors que les dépendances étaient presque désertes, à part quelques serviteurs et ce petit garçon, le centre de l'activité se situait dans le logis principal.

Confortablement installée dans un recoin du toit, elle observait par les fenêtres les allers et venues des serviteurs et des gardes. Les premiers apportaient des messages et des paquets, recevaient des ordres, nettoyaient les surfaces, préparaient les chambres. Elle sentait les odeurs montant de la cuisine. Le doute n'était plus permis, il y allait avoir du monde ce soir.

Les gardes étaient blasés, surveillant le personnel d'un œil morne et agacé. Ils ne posaient pas de questions, ne vérifiaient rien. Apparemment ils connaissaient bien les visages de chacun des travailleurs de cette résidence. S'infiltrer ne serait pas facile. A moins qu'elle repère une faille, un interstice dans lequel se glisser. Entrer ne serait pas compliqué. Mais circuler à l'intérieur serait quasi impossible. Il faudrait qu'elle se déplace le long de la façade, sans se faire repérer par les sentinelles postées à l'extérieur.

Sa décision prise, elle commença par un petit bureau relativement désert. Tant qu'elle faisait attention aux bruits de pas, elle aurait le temps de filer par la fenêtre avant qu'on ne la découvre en train de fouiller.

Après avoir examiné plusieurs pièces de la même manière, Kohana commençait à fatiguer. Sa peur commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa raison, elle était moins efficace et attentive. Elle avait échappé de justesse à trois reprises à des yeux inquisiteurs. En écoutant autour d'elle, elle avait compris que toute information intéressante ne pourrait être trouvée que dans le centre névralgique de la maison; le bureau du maître des lieux. Mais elle ne pourrait y aller comme ça. Elle allait devoir faire appel à lui.

" _Hé bé, c'est pas trop tôt. Toujours peur de te faire repérer?_ "

" _J'ai passé tout le monde en revue. Les reiatsus sont quasi inexistants, peu ou pas du tout formés, ça devrait le faire. Je n'ai pas trop le choix à vrai dire._ "

" _Ho, on peut toujours déguerpir et revenir un autre jour._ "

" _Il n'y aura plus rien. C'est la première fois qu'ils n'ont pas une longueur d'avance sur nous. Et encore, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment._

" _D'où l'idée de foutre le camp._ "

" _Oh, ça va, j'ai déjà suffisamment les chocottes comme ça, n'en rajoute pas et aide moi!_ "

" _Hmmmpf. Va pour cette fois. Mais vraiment parce que c'est toi._ "

Et Kohana avança tranquillement, d'une zone d'ombre à un rideau, puis derrière un meuble, se camouflant derrière les obstacles qu'elle trouvait et avançant toujours, très lentement, de plus en plus près du bureau. Là, elle entra et se dirigea immédiatement sans stopper vers un coin de la pièce. La bibliothèque l'aiderait à se dissimuler davantage. Elle s'y colla et attendit patiemment. Elle sentait son pouls battre à travers tout son corps et s'efforça de respirer le plus doucement possible. Le voile noir qui menaçait de recouvrir ses yeux disparut peu à peu. Elle calma la nouvelle montée d'adrénaline et se concentra sur ce qui se passait à côté d'elle.

Trois hommes conversaient tranquillement près d'une table débordante de documents. Des registres, des livres de comptes, des lettres, des cartes. Elle essaya d'enregistrer le plus possible d'informations depuis sa position tout en prêtant l'oreille à ce qui se disait.

"Où en est le Renard?" Interrogea l'un d'entre eux d'un ton autoritaire.

"Pas grand-chose de nouveau pour l'instant apparemment. Infiltrer les 2 s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu mais il a des pistes intéressantes. Son auditoire s'est agrandi. Ils sont une bonne vingtaine maintenant."

Le premier, qui semblait être le chef, le rabroua. "Nous n'aurons rien d'intéressant tant que nous n'avons aucun 2. Il doit se concentrer dessus. Qu'il n'agrandisse pas trop son cercle pour l'instant, il va finir par y avoir des fuites. Le reste est pris en charge?"

"Oui, tous les autres numéros sont infiltrés."

Le chef s'adressa alors au troisième conspirateur. "Bien. L'Abeille a les choses en mains, la progression est continue. La prochaine intervention doit avoir lieu dans des districts plus proches. Avancez jusqu'aux 50 en douceur. N'attirez pas l'attention. Je veux que le Frelon ralentisse les recrutements mais accentue l'entraînement. Ils n'ont aucune chance de tenir face aux bleus pour l'instant."

"Et le Serpent?" L'interrogea ce dernier.

"Je m'en occupe personnellement. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque la prochaine étape est atteinte. Bien. Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec ces rapports, je vous propose d'aller vous rafraîchir avant le dîner. Nous serons en bonne compagnie après tout."

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en souriant et se retirèrent de la pièce.

Kohana attendit patiemment que le chef quitte les lieux mais il ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Après avoir feuilleté un tas de paperasse et marqué des points sur une carte, il releva la tête pour fixer une pendule du regard. L'heure avancée le convainquit d'aller vaquer à d'autres occupations et la shinigami se retrouva enfin seule dans la pièce.

Avançant prudemment vers la table, elle observa tout d'abord les cartes. Il y en avait une du Rukongai, étonnamment précise et immense avec des zones grisées, d'autres entourées et d'autres encore marquées de points multicolores. Elle prit des photos et essaya également de la mémoriser du mieux possible pour pouvoir la recopier plus tard. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Même sans légende fournie avec, la carte était une mine d'informations précieuse.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps si elle voulait fuir avant que les 'invités' ne viennent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se retrouver face à davantage de soldats qui seraient peut-être plus sensibles au reiatsu. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plus que probable si les invités en question s'avéraient être des nobles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux notes et rapports, évitant de déplacer le moindre papier afin de ne pas laisser une preuve de sa venue. La plupart des documents étaient chiffrés. Elle prit des photos du mieux qu'elle put avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle aurait préféré une fenêtre mais il n'y en avait pas dans la pièce. Son objectif maintenant était de fuir, tout en passant récupérer le petit garçon si jamais il avait opté pour lui faire confiance.

Vérifiant que son illusion était toujours en place, elle franchit le seuil de la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Pour se retrouver face à une douzaine de mercenaires et leur chef bloquant toute sortie.

Immédiatement, elle s'arrêta et calma sa respiration. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'arriveraient pas à la voir et elle n'allait pas leur permettre de l'entendre non plus. Elle recula lentement vers la porte, n'ayant aucune autre issue que la pièce d'où elle venait. Mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'embrasure, une voix joyeuse et mordante l'interrompit.

"Très chère, nous avons beau éprouver des difficultés à vous percevoir, je suis parfaitement au courant de votre présence. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de nous échapper, il n'y aucune issue de votre côté. J'attendais que vous mordiez à l'hameçon, vous savez. J'ai soigneusement tendu mes filets, attendant que vous soyez ferrée. Mais je dois avouer vous avoir légèrement sous-estimé, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment vous passez inaperçue. Est-ce une nouvelle invention de nos si ingénieux shinigamis? Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous commettiez une erreur aussi grossière! Vraiment, de la pitié? Tut, tut, tut, moi qui vous croyait une dure à cuire, imaginez ma déception!"

Ne comprenant pas ses paroles au départ, Kohana étudia plus attentivement le groupe. C'est là qu'elle vit le petit garçon à côté des gardes. Quelle idiote elle était. Ça lui apprendrait, si jamais elle se sortait de là.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air bien bavarde. Et comme je ne veux courir aucun risque, messieurs, tirez."

Et sans autre forme de procès, des poignards, flèches et autres projectiles furent lancés dans sa direction. Elle esquiva de justesse en se jetant dans le bureau. Le souffle court, elle essaya de trouver une issue mais sans résultat. Son seul espoir était de faire exploser le mur, quitte à y passer. Elle invoqua le kido alors que le chef et ses sbires débarquaient dans la pièce après s'être aperçus qu'aucune de leurs armes ne s'étaient arrêtées avant le mur.

L'explosion lui perça les tympans, lui brûlant en même temps une partie de la peau. Mais elle avait réussi à percer le mur. Kohana se jeta par l'ouverture mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se réceptionner sur le sol, elle sentit un choc douloureux dans son dos qui la fit tomber face la première.

Elle respirait difficilement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Fuir. Elle devait fuir. Ne pas s'arrêter. Se relever. Elle n'allait pas rester comme une chiffe molle attendant qu'on l'achève. Elle n'allait pas crever maintenant, après toutes ces années. Elle n'allait pas échouer alors qu'elle était si près du but.

Poussée par sa rage envers elle-même et ses assaillants, elle se remit debout tant bien que mal et mit tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie dans son shunpo, esquivant de peu de nouveaux projectiles et les armes des mercenaires stationnés dans la cour.

Alors qu'elle courait de toutes ses forces, sanguinolente et terrorisée, son cerveau essayait de trouver un endroit sûr. Mais des bribes de conversation lui revinrent en mémoire.

" _Où en est le renard?"_

" _Infiltrer les 2 s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu mais il a des pistes intéressantes."_

" _Oui, tous les autres numéros sont infiltrés."_

Elle allait devoir faire la morte. Prétendre que personne n'avait récupéré tout ce qu'elle avait glané durant cette visite. Disparaître aux yeux de la Soul Society. C'était leur seul moyen de prendre une longueur d'avance face à un tel maître de la manigance. Elle fit le tri parmi les personnes capables de cacher des choses à leur entourage. Puis choisit la personne la plus proche et la plus en mesure de l'aider. Pas le choix. Espérons qu'il se montrerait coopératif avant qu'elle ne pousse son dernier souffle.

Sautant de toit en toit à une vitesse ahurissante, elle se dirigea vers l'une des entrées discrètes du Seireitei avant de franchir le mur d'une immense propriété et de se réfugier dans les confins d'un bois sombre. Arrivée là, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle tomba lourdement au sol, utilisant les derniers restes de son reiatsu pour envoyer un signal de détresse à une cible bien précise.

Alors que le voile noir commençait à tomber devant ses yeux, elle sentit une réponse. Il arrivait.

Et elle sombrait.

 _0000000000_

 _ **\- 8 ans après la défaite d'Aizen. -**_

" _Yuzu? Yuzu, ma petite fille, réveille-toi, je t'en prie!"_

 _Yuzu se sentait étonnamment légère. Mis à part ses paupières qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Elle reconnaissait une voix familière en train de l'appeler. Décidée à retrouver de qui il s'agissait, elle se battit contre la chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses yeux et finit par réussir à les ouvrir._

" _Yuzu! Tu es réveillée?"_

 _Elle dévisagea l'adulte qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le visage ravagé de larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec un air aussi sérieux et le dévisagea un instant._

" _Papa?"_

" _Ma p'tite fille. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû pouvoir faire quelque chose, être plus rapide. Masaki, je suis un père indigne, je…" Sa tirade fut promptement écourtée par une chaussure qui vint lui frapper sauvagement le crâne._

" _Calme-toi, papa. Elle est réveillée et elle a sa mémoire apparemment. Tout va bien."_

 _Yuzu dévisagea la jeune fille brune qui venait d'assaillir son père et reconnut sa jumelle._

" _Karin? Que s'est-il passé?"_

" _Tu t'es fait renversée par une voiture. Un accident complètement con contre lequel on pouvait rien faire." Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son père. "Mais du coup, on a vite récupéré ton âme et on t'a infiltré à la Soul Society pour éviter que tu débarques sans mémoire et complètement paumée dans un coin du Rukongai. Puisque tu es là maintenant, Ichigo et moi avons décidé de nous installer de façon permanente au Seireitei, même si on continuera de patrouiller dans Karakura assez souvent."_

 _Yuzu ingéra toutes ces informations avec un peu de difficulté. Elle regarda ses mains et se leva avec l'étrange impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Se souvenant de la tirade de sa sœur, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné la fontaine qui essayait de lui faire un câlin malgré les coups de Karin._

" _Et papa? Que vas-tu faire?"_

 _La fontaine s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre un semblant de sérieux._

" _Hors de question de rester tout seul. Je m'installe ici."_

" _Où est-on exactement?" Demanda Yuzu, curieuse._

" _Dans la maison du clan Shiba, dont papa faisait partie avant son exil." Répondit une quatrième voix._

" _Ichigo!" S'exclama Yuzu. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis deux semaines… plus le temps qu'elle avait passé dans un état végétatif._

" _Salut Yuzu. Tu te sens comment?"_

" _Étonnement bien par rapport à ce que vous m'avez raconté. Toute légère. C'est bizarre."_

" _C'est l'absence de ton corps qui te donne cette impression. Tu t'y habitueras vite." La rassura Karin. "Tu n'as pas … faim, par hasard?"_

" _Non, pas du tout. Pourtant, ça doit faire un certain temps que je n'ai pas mangé. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous nourrir?"_

" _Eh bien, seuls ceux qui ont du reiatsu, une certaine forme d'énergie, ressentent la faim. Etant donné que tu n'arrivais pas du tout à voir les âmes et les hollows dans le monde des vivants, il est probable que tu ne puisses pas devenir un shinigami ici. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras probablement pas vivre dans le Seireitei. Nous avons pu t'introduire discrètement dans la Soul Society sans que tu passes par les canaux officiels. On a même pu obtenir la… permission après coup, mais de là à te permettre de vivre dans l'un de nos logements de shinigamis, ça va être plus compliqué." Expliqua Ichigo._

 _Leur père intervint. "Ma petite fille chérie n'a pas besoin de devenir un shinigami! Elle restera avec son papa! Nous nous trouverons une petite maison dans les premiers districts du Rukongai, bien en paix. Voilà!"_

 _Ichigo reprit la parole. "Nous avons des cousins ici. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, papa faisait partie du clan Shiba. J'ai repris peu à peu contact avec eux depuis mon arrivée à la Soul Society. Ils ont accepté de vous héberger tous les deux pendant un moment mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de supporter papa trop longtemps. On va chercher un logement pour vous deux. Karin et moi vous visiteront dès que nous avons un peu de temps libre."_

" _Tu verras, Kuukaku est une femme sensée. C'est la chef de clan. Elle t'aidera à t'intégrer ici. Et puis Ichigo et moi ne serons jamais très loin." Rajouta Karin._

" _Et moi, alors! J'ai vécu quelques siècles ici et j'étais capitaine! Elle pourra compter sur son papa chéri pour l'aider dans tout ce qu'elle fera! Je ne la lâcherai plus d'une semelle. Gare à qui veut lui faire du mal!" Son père se remettait mal de l'accident qui lui était arrivé. Il éprouvait une culpabilité mal placée et Yuzu entrevoyait déjà le nombre d'années nécessaires pour le rassurer et le convaincre de la laisser sortir de son champ de vision._

 _Mais en attendant, ils étaient tous là, en famille. Et elle aurait bien plus d'opportunités de voir sa famille au complet à présent. Karin avait fini par suivre les pas de son frère, souhaitant protéger ses amis et sa famille elle-aussi. Elle avait subi un entraînement apparemment assez rude avec Urahara et Yoruichi et passé ces dernières années à voyager entre le monde des vivants et celui de la Soul Society. Elle ne voyait plus aussi souvent son frère et sa sœur et ils lui manquaient terriblement par moment. Sa mort n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, aussi drastique que soit la solution._

 _Souriante, elle décida de tirer le meilleur parti de cette opportunité. Ils étaient ensemble, c'est tout ce qui comptait._


	3. 2 - Lorsque tout a commencé

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 2 - Lorsque tout a commencé

 _De tous les conflits, les guerres psychologiques me terrifient le plus. Là, les maîtres du jeu ne se contentent pas de massacrer. Ils vous manipulent et vous retournent l'esprit. Et vous ne savez plus quoi dire ni penser sans qu'ils vous susurrent la réponse à l'oreille. Raison, connaissances, souvenirs, émotions ou jugement, plus rien n'est vôtre._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**

Byakuya Kuchiki se promenait parmi les allées soigneusement maintenues de son manoir. La température était agréable et le temps clément, une soirée typique de fin d'été. Une légère brise faisait tanguer les branches des cerisiers et des érables. Les aiguilles des pins bruissaient légèrement, l'odeur de résine se mêlant à celle de la terre fraîchement abreuvée par les jardiniers du domaine.

Quelques clapotis légers trahissaient les mouvements des carpes koï dans leur étang. Les pauvres avaient vécu des années traumatisantes à être pourchassées par le lieutenant Kusajishi avant que Byakuya ait découvert un moyen de marchander. La sauvegarde des carpes et l'intégrité du manoir, sous-sols en particuliers, contre un approvisionnement mensuel en sucreries et pâtisseries diverses. Au final, ça lui revenait moins cher et même si l'argent n'avait jamais été un souci, sa tranquillité et celle de ses domestiques étaient une toute autre affaire.

Suite à la défaite d'Aizen, la vie de la Soul Society avait repris son train habituel. Certains parlaient de monotonie, d'autres, de normalité. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel camp se placer. La routine était rassurante, tranquillisante et permettait de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Mais elle pouvait être un véritable carcan par moment. Et Byakuya ignorait s'il était opportuniste ou victime.

En attendant, et comme la plupart des soirs, il était rentré tard de la division, avait pris un dîner léger, consulté quelques dossiers supplémentaires dans son bureau privé avant d'entamer sa promenade vespérale. Entre le jardin, les vergers et les bois qui peuplaient plusieurs hectares de la propriété, il avait un grand choix de destination mais se cantonnait généralement aux deux premiers.

Il avait opté ce soir pour son jardin privé et il savourait la sérénité du lieu, se laissant apaiser par les murmures du vent et le lent balancement des branches. Mais soudain, une anomalie dans le rythme de la nature autour de lui vint briser sa méditation. Un pic de reiatsu surgissait pour faiblir à nouveau puis rejaillir. Un appel de détresse. Et le plus étonnant était son origine. Quelqu'un, un shinigami ou une âme puissante, appelait au secours depuis le fin fond des bois, près des limites du domaine proches du Rukongai.

"C'est étonnant? Qui viendrait atterrir dans ce coin-là? Un piège?"

Senbonzakura se montrait méfiant mais également décidé à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Byakuya se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la source du reiatsu, essayant de reconnaître l'identité de la personne. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi présent, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà côtoyé. Senbonzakura lui mit en tête l'image d'une réunion d'officiers et il finit par trouver. Il s'agissait de la lieutenante de la 2nde division. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle lance un appel de détresse? Préférant prendre ses précautions, il dégaina son zanpakuto tout en se rapprochant du point d'appel.

Il déboucha près d'une petite rivière qui traversait toute la partie ouest du domaine. Non loin du cours d'eau, la lieutenante gisait à terre, sa respiration quasi inaudible. Il avait du mal à distinguer les détails avec le manque de clarté mais il eut l'impression qu'une grande tache sombre colorait le sol. On aurait dit du sang mais il s'agissait véritablement de la manifestation physique du reiatsu. Elle en perdait à vue d'œil. Il n'y avait aucun autre reiatsu dans les parages, pas de présence humaine ou hollowesque, rien. Elle avait dû être blessée ailleurs avant de se réfugier derrière les murs du domaine. Il s'approcha précautionneusement pour évaluer la situation et lui toucha l'épaule.

Mumei avait apparemment perdu connaissance. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en prenant de grandes goulées d'air mais elle n'arriva pas à se relever. Sa main agrippa le poignet de Byakuya.

"Allez… chercher… aine Unohana… Soi-Fon… Personne… personne ne doit savoir. Cachez mo… ersonne… " Sa voix était difficilement perceptible, elle gémissait sous l'effet de la douleur et était très affaiblie par la perte de reiatsu. Elle eut un dernier sursaut d'énergie. "Pas… pa...pillon. Pas les ...papil…" Ses yeux clignèrent lentement deux, trois fois avant de se fermer complètement.

Si Byakuya n'agissait pas très vite, elle ne survivrait pas. Il observa le terrain autour de lui et se rappela soudain le petit cabanon qu'un arrière grand-oncle excentrique avait fait bâtir non loin d'ici. Le cabanon avait été abandonné à sa mort, des décennies auparavant. Personne n'y allait et elle serait en relative sécurité pendant qu'il allait chercher les deux capitaines mentionnés. Ne connaissant rien de la situation, mieux valait respecter ses consignes pour l'instant et aviser ensuite.

Il la transporta jusqu'au cabanon et entreprit d'endiguer le flot de reiatsu sanguinolent avec du linge propre qu'il trouva dans un des placards. Ses connaissances en médecine s'arrêtant là, il bloqua derrière lui la porte du cabanon et se dirigea vers la quatrième division après avoir soigneusement camouflé sa propre énergie.

Face à l'urgence de la situation, il avait agi sans trop réfléchir mais il disposait maintenant de quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination pour méditer sur les événements. De un, le lieutenant de la 2nde division se retrouvait gravement blessée. Étant le chef de la deuxième unité de l'Onmitsukido, elle avait dû enquêter sur une affaire particulièrement dangereuse.

De deux, elle s'était retrouvée dans son domaine au lieu de chercher de l'aide aux avant-postes shinigami du Rukongai ou directement à la 4ème division. Elle essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention ou bien elle ne faisait pas confiance aux shinigamis. Une hypothèse qui se confirmait par son insistance à ne révéler sa présence à personne d'autre que les capitaines Unohana et Soi-Fon. Et son avertissement concernant les papillons des enfers, moyen de communication traditionnel entre les sièges de division, était inquiétant. Des traîtres dans le Seireitei? Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Et Byakuya soupira intérieurement, pressentant tous les nouveaux troubles qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Troisième point, elle s'était retrouvée dans la partie du domaine la plus proche du Rukongai. Il était probable qu'elle ait reçu ses blessures là-bas. Donc, quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour s'en prendre à un lieutenant du Seireitei était en train de manigancer il ne savait quoi dans le Rukongai et avait probablement des sources dans le Seireitei, ou en faisait lui-même partie.

Quatrième point, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur les capacités du lieutenant Mumei, notamment sur son talent au combat. Qui était soi-disant non-existant. Byakuya avait l'habitude des rumeurs, il en était par moment la victime et savait à quel point celles-ci pouvaient s'emballer. Mais au fond de chaque rumeur, il y avait une raison ou une intention. Le lieutenant Mumei n'était peut-être pas bien difficile à vaincre. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un talent assez formidable pour passer outre cette limitation, devenir le lieutenant de la 2nde division et diriger la 2ème unité de l'Onmitsukido. Même si les shinigamis n'en savaient pas plus, leurs capitaines, eux, s'étaient discrètement renseignés. Kohana Mumei était indétectable. Un génie de l'infiltration, un assassin et espion par excellence. Ce qui pouvait excuser sa déficience au combat puisque ses cibles n'avaient pas le temps de la repérer.

Sauf ce soir. Ce soir, le lieutenant Mumei s'était fait surprendre. Et cela n'indiquait rien de bon sur l'ennemi qu'elle affrontait et qui mettait probablement en danger l'équilibre de la Soul Society.

Arrivant près des baraques, Byakuya se concentra pour éviter les patrouilles et les curieux. Il aurait du mal à expliquer ce qu'il faisait avec des vêtements couverts de sang sans mettre la puce à l'oreille à des observateurs potentiels. Il s'approcha de la quatrième division en passant par les toits et essaya de repérer le reiatsu du capitaine Unohana. Celle-ci se trouvait du côté résidentiel de la division. Parfait, ça lui simplifierait la tâche. Il s'arrêta sur le toit de son appartement et laissa son reiatsu surgir très brièvement et de façon imperceptible pour qui ne se trouverait pas assez près. Une minute plus tard, le capitaine Unohana le rejoignit sur le toit.

"Capitaine Kuchiki? Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle, très intriguée.

"J'ai un shinigami blessé dans ma propriété. Le lieutenant Mumei. Des brûlures, une blessure dans le dos, plusieurs coupures et une grosse perte de reiatsu. Elle m'a demandé le silence complet sur sa présence mis-à-part le capitaine Soi-Fon et vous-même avant de sombrer dans le coma."

Sans poser davantage de questions, Unohana entra dans son appartement avant d'en ressortir munie d'une sacoche.

"Avez-vous déjà prévenu le capitaine Soi-Fon?" Vérifia-t-elle.

"Non. Je vais le faire à présent."

"Où se trouve le lieutenant Mumei?"

"Dans un cabanon près des limites ouest de ma propriété. A deux pas de la rivière et à plusieurs centaines de mètres du mur d'enceinte." Répondit-il, essayant de donner le plus de détails possibles.

"Je trouverai." Et sans dire rien de plus, elle partit à toute vitesse, masquant à son tour son reiatsu.

Prévenir discrètement Unohana avait été facile, ce serait une toute autre histoire pour Soi-Fon. La deuxième division était remplie d'espions et d'infiltrateurs qui ne manqueraient pas de le détecter avant même qu'il ne parvienne aux portes de leur division. Il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Se rapprochant le plus possible de leurs baraques, il tenta de détecter le reiatsu du capitaine mais sans succès. Il décida d'étendre son champ de recherche et finit par la trouver. Chance, coïncidence ou intervention de la providence, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de la division, en train de patrouiller ou de se promener seule.

Il atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle.

"Capitaine Soi-Fon."

"Capitaine Kuchiki." Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

"Votre lieutenante est gravement blessée. Elle a insisté pour que personne d'autre que le capitaine Unohana et vous ne soit mis au courant."

"Le capitaine Unohana?"

"Déjà en route."

"Allons-y."

Les deux capitaines, aussi laconiques l'un que l'autre, partirent en shunpo vers la propriété Kuchiki. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, un observateur extérieur n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant leurs efforts plus ou moins intentionnels pour utiliser le moins de mots possibles.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée en face du cabanon. Byakuya avait remarqué que Soi-Fon n'était pas plus étonnée que cela en apprenant la situation de sa subordonnée. Elle était manifestement au courant des activités de celle-ci et avait dû lui confier elle-même la mission qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il décida d'interpeller sa collègue.

"Une fois que nous nous serons assuré de la santé de la lieutenante, je serai disponible pour entendre toutes vos explications sur les évènements de ce soir."

Ce que Soi-Fon traduisit par:

"Une fois l'état d'urgence réglé, vous avez intérêt à me révéler pourquoi j'ai dû courir à travers tout le Seireitei, à suivre les injonctions d'une intruse se vidant de son reiatsu dans mes bois."

Elle hocha la tête et entra à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucun meuble. La lieutenante gisait à même le sol de la cuisine qui faisait également office d'entrée. Le capitaine Unohana s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, diffusant un halo vert au contact de ses blessures. Elle était toujours inconsciente mais respirait plus facilement et ses traits étaient moins crispés.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'assirent à même le sol, laissant la guérisseuse se focaliser sur sa tâche. Celle-ci était concentrée par l'effort, essayant de garder la jeune fille en vie tout en réparant ses nombreuses blessures. Peu à peu, les traits de la blessée se détendirent jusqu'au moment où elle passa d'un état de comas à celui de sommeil. Louée soit la vitalité des âmes. Un vivant n'aurait pas survécu.

Une heure après être arrivée sur les lieux, Unohana termina enfin ses soins. Elle aurait pu prendre moitié moins de temps mais elle avait dû faire attention à ce que son reiatsu ne soit pas perceptible, passé les environs immédiats. Une précaution qui lui avait rudement compliqué la tâche. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et frotta ses tempes, essayant d'entraver l'avancée d'une migraine. Relevant la tête, elle observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Petit et empoussiéré mais autrement en bon état, le cabanon comprenait seulement 3 pièces. En plus de l'entrée qui servait de pièce à vivre, une porte coulissante donnait accès à une chambre avec une petite salle d'eau sur le côté. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière afin de laver ses mains. Les deux autres capitaines demeuraient silencieux, attendant son retour avant d'entamer la discussion.

Une fois assise auprès d'eux, le médecin rassura Soi-Fon sur l'état de sa subordonnée.

"Elle vient de s'endormir. Son état est stable mais il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer. Elle devrait pouvoir marcher correctement d'ici une grosse semaine et il lui faudra ensuite reprendre ses entraînements en douceur. D'ici à deux mois et avec sa volonté, elle sera de nouveau au pic de ses capacités."

Soi-Fon hocha la tête. Unohana se tourna ensuite vers Byakuya.

"Y-a-t-il de la literie dans l'autre pièce?"

Celui-ci se leva pour aller vérifier le contenu des placards et en sortit un futon et une couverture qu'il disposa sur le sol de la chambre. Le capitaine Unohana souleva la patiente et la déposa sur le lit avant de se retirer de la chambre. Le sol n'était certainement pas un matelas approprié pour une blessée. La poussière environnante n'était pas non plus idéale et il faudrait y remédier à un moment ou à un autre mais cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la salle de séjour, Byakuya décida qu'il était temps de réclamer des explications.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui l'a amenée ici dans cet état?"

Soi-Fon les observa un instant avant de commencer son récit. "Avant ça, une mise en contexte. Nous avons découvert une machination dont les ramifications touchent non seulement le Rukongai mais également le Seireitei. Nous ne savons plus à qui faire confiance, ni qui peut écouter derrière un mur. Aussi, je vous demanderai non seulement le silence complet sur toute cette affaire mais aussi votre aide pour les actions à mener. Même le capitaine commandant n'a pas été informé de l'étendue de la situation. Son bureau est certainement le lieu le plus surveillé de toute la Soul Society."

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. "Le capitaine commandant est à même de détecter les indésirables."

"Mais il y a toujours des gens de confiance qui parlent trop, d'autres qui se laissent influencer et d'autres encore qui peuvent être victimes de chantage. Trop d'incertitudes pour une telle affaire. Je l'ai prévenu de l'état d'urgence et le tiendrai informé par des moyens sûrs en cas de découverte ou de danger majeur."

"Et on ne peut se fier à aucun autre des hauts gradés?" Unohana avait du mal à accepter une telle paranoïa.

"La plupart sont incapables de rester discrets, que ce soit à cause de leur reiatsu ou de leur langue. Certains boivent trop et se mettent en position de faiblesse volontaire et fréquente. Les autres sont entourés par des subordonnés douteux, s'ils ne le sont pas eux-mêmes. Le capitaine Ukitake est une cible facile dès qu'il est pris par une attaque même si son talent de stratège nous aurait été bien utile. Nous jouons à un des jeux les plus complexes auquel il m'est jamais été donné de participer. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Capitaine Unohana, votre discrétion fait partie même de votre rôle et vous vous promenez où bon vous semble. Vous pourriez faire chanter la moitié du Seireitei si vous le désiriez sans que personne ne puisse riposter. Capitaine Byakuya, vous avez démontré votre capacité à cacher des faits à votre entourage, malgré la difficulté supplémentaire posée par vos domestiques."

Byakuya réagit intérieurement en entendant cela. A quoi faisait-elle référence? Mais il se contint. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi et sa remarque pouvait passer pour anodine. Après tout, le secret était la clé de la survie dans son milieu. Et les domestiques se révélaient des espions de premier choix. Il avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler toute information pouvant se révéler dangereuse. Soi-Fon ne remarqua même pas son trouble et continua d'exposer son raisonnement.

"De plus, vous avez en charge les archives du Seireitei et cela pourra nous être particulièrement utile dans le futur. Le lieutenant Mumei et moi-même vous avions déjà identifié comme les deux collaborateurs les plus fiables en cas d'infiltration sérieuse du Seireitei. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle s'est dirigée vers votre propriété. Elle a dû découvrir quelque chose qui rendait impossibles son retour parmi des shinigamis non identifiés."

Unohana hocha la tête. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi. J'ai toute confiance en votre loyauté et en votre bon sens, vous ainsi que le lieutenant. Maintenant, de quoi s'agit-il exactement?"

"Mumei est tombée sur les premiers signes de trouble en enquêtant sur la disparition de certains de nos informateurs, il y a environ trois ans. De fil en aiguille, nous avons découvert le rassemblement de mercenaires en petites troupes. Rien de bien inquiétant à première vue. Ils se contentaient de protéger certains entrepôts, des habitations ou des quartiers. Mais ce sont eux qui ont fait disparaître nos informateurs. Nous ne savons toujours pas s'ils ont été tués, sont incarcérés quelque part ou utilisés d'une autre manière."

Unohana grimaça en imaginant ce à quoi cette dernière supposition pouvait faire référence. Elle avait vu les horreurs qu'un savant fou pouvait créer. Il n'y avait qu'à visiter la 12ème.

"Il y a deux ans, en dirigeant une enquête sur les troupes du Seireitei, l'Onmitsukido a découvert que certains shinigami filtraient des informations vers l'extérieur. Rien de bien grave, ce qui nous fait penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de sièges à haut-niveau. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. En plus de cela, Mumei et ses agents ont fini par comprendre que toutes ces troupes de mercenaires étaient à l'origine d'une seule et même initiative."

"Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un est en train de former une milice dans le Rukongai?" Vérifia Byakuya.

"Exactement. Et une milice maintenant présente depuis les 50èmes districts jusqu'aux 20èmes que ce soit à l'ouest, à l'est, au nord ou au sud."

"Ce n'est pas possible! Comment peuvent-ils couvrir une telle zone?" S'étonna Unohana

"En ayant préparé leur coup depuis des années, en restant très discrets et surtout incroyablement rusés. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est l'instigateur des mercenaires et des mouchards mais il a plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur nous."

"Et vous êtes certaine qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"Non, mais il s'agit bien d'une même initiative. Les informations filtrées ont été utilisées par les mercenaires à chaque fois. Quant au nombre de personnes derrière tout ça, il pourrait y avoir plusieurs comploteurs mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Face à la gravité de la situation, il devenait primordial de développer encore davantage notre réseau d'informateurs et de créer des relais, des lieux où shinigamis et habitants du Rukongai se côtoient sans que cela éveille la curiosité."

Byakuya comprit soudain ce qui avait déclenché les pires ragots du Seireitei l'an dernier. "L'ex-lieutenant Omaeda."

"Exactement." Confirma Soi-Fon.

"Avec son commerce de joaillerie et ses antécédents, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que des profils très différents défilent dans sa boutique." Approuva Unohana.

"Le lieutenant a donc officiellement pris sa retraite. En vérité, il travaille pour nous comme agent dormant et maître informateur, agissant comme chaînon manquant entre le Rukongai et le Seireitei. Cela permet aux nouvelles de nous atteindre plus rapidement et de manière plus fiable."

"Et le 3ème siège Mumei a endossé la responsabilité de lieutenant." Ajouta Unohana.

"Oui. C'est ma meilleure espionne et je lui fais entièrement confiance." Ce qui n'était pas un petit compliment de la part de Soi-Fon. "En plus de ses devoirs de lieutenant et de chef du corps des patrouilles, elle a continué ses enquêtes sur le terrain. Ce qui nous amène aux événements de ce soir."

A ce moment, l'objet de la conversation eut un sursaut, comme si elle avait conscience qu'on discutait de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le capitaine Unohana la rejoignit pour vérifier son état et la replongea rapidement dans le sommeil. Dormir était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant afin de l'aider à compléter le processus de guérison.

Elle rejoignit ses collègues et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la couche de poussière. Byakuya avait ouvert la porte d'entrée afin de rendre l'air plus respirable et Soi-Fon avait profité de l'interruption pour surveiller les environs et vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînât dans le coin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits que celui du vent, de l'eau du ruisseau et des animaux gambadant entre les fourrés et sur les troncs. Satisfaite elle s'assit à nouveau afin de reprendre son exposition.

"Nous avons quelques autres relais. Le plus important est l'Odyssée de Rex. En plein milieu du Seireitei, la propriétaire peut discuter avec tous types de personnages. Dont un bon nombre qui ne pourraient pas entrer dans la boutique d'Omaeda sans provoquer des questions."

"L'Odyssée de Rex? Ce restaurant qui fait fureur depuis quelques années?" Unohana ne se serait jamais douté que la propriétaire puisse travailler pour eux. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était le lieu parfait pour recueillir des informations. Dans l'atmosphère détendue, mis en confiance par les rires et les sourires du personnel et de la clientèle, les sens en extase face aux créations culinaires, les visiteurs laissaient aller leur vigilance et leurs langues. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de faire partie des clients pouvaient toujours aller mendier à la porte de service ou demander du travail comme serveur, livreur ou main de cuisine. Une plateforme hautement stratégique pour le renseignement.

"Kohana a reçu un message urgent de Yukiko-san il y a quelques jours. Celle-ci a eu vent de la propagation d'une herbe addictive. Une drogue répandue discrètement dans les districts du 70ème au 60ème environ. Des carrioles transportant cette herbe ont été aperçues sortant de la résidence secondaire d'un important marchand de tissu, Hayao Miura. Un nom craint dans certaines classes du Rukongai. Il est probablement mêlé étroitement à toutes ces histoires. Avec mon autorisation, Kohana est parti hier midi pour visiter la résidence qui nous avait été signalée. Et nous nous retrouvons maintenant dans cette situation."

"Vous pensez que le commerce de cette herbe est liée à la formation d'une milice et l'infiltration du Seireitei?" La questionna Byakuya.

"Le lieutenant et moi en sommes persuadées. La milice est présente dans une bonne partie du Rukongai et ses chefs ne laisseraient pas une telle herbe se propager sans que ça les arrange. L'investigation de Mumei était censée confirmée cette piste et nous donner des informations supplémentaires. C'est la première fois qu'une telle opportunité se présentait. Nous n'avions jamais eu de nom ou de lieu précis auparavant. Seulement de vagues suppositions et la croissance rapide d'une force armée à l'extérieur du Seireitei. Et nous craignons que ce ne soient pas les seuls symptômes que nous allons rencontrer."

"Que redoutez-vous?"

"Pour l'instant, seules les classes les plus défavorisées sont touchées. Leur seul danger est leur nombre. Mais si jamais cela remonte aux classes supérieures de la Soul Society, il est possible que notre société connaisse une révolution en profondeur."

Unohana et Byakuya étaient impressionnés par l'ampleur que prenaient les événements. Ce dernier réfléchit à voix haute. "Hayao Miura est un commerçant opulent si je ne me trompe. Il a une grande influence auprès des guildes marchandes et des liens avec l'aristocratie. Vous craignez que ces deux classes ne soient atteintes et retournées?"

"C'est exact." Confirma Soi-Fon.

"La question", Intervint Unohana, "est de savoir si les districts les plus dangereux ont été touchés. Avez-vous des nouvelles des districts 75 à 80?"

Byakuya s'étonna d'une telle appréhension mais se retint pour écouter la réponse de Soi-Fon.

"Il est très difficile de passer inaperçu dans ces quartiers. Seule la lieutenante et deux ou trois de ses acolytes arrivent à y glaner des renseignements. Pour l'instant, les districts ne semblent pas subir de manipulation. Heureusement, ils rejettent tous les étrangers, pas seulement les shinigamis."

Byakuya se décida finalement à demander des explications. "Ces quartiers sont les plus mal famés et les plus dangereux, certes. Mais pourquoi faudrait-il craindre un embrigadement chez eux en particulier? Ils ne menacent pas directement l'économie ou la politique de la Soul Society. Et leurs habitants demeurent des brutes sans aucun entraînement."

Unohana intervint. "N'oubliez pas d'où vient le capitaine Zaraki. Qui sait ce que renferment ces districts. Et avec un peu d'entraînement, même sans aucun reiatsu, la plupart d'entre eux deviendraient des combattants formidables. Ils n'ont rien à perdre et se battent avec leur vie même."

"Je n'ose pas imaginer ce dont pourrait être capable une armée venant de là-bas." Confirma Soi-Fon. "Mumei pense qu'ils ne se laisseront pas facilement manipuler, trop occupés à survivre pour cela. J'espère qu'elle a raison."

Byakuya commençait à tracer des liens entre plusieurs précieux morceaux d'information. Mais il choisit de ne pas commenter et de revenir dessus plus tard, quand il pourrait réfléchir en paix.

Le capitaine Soi-Fon continua. "Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué la situation, il faut décider de la suite des évènements. Il vaudrait mieux que quiconque l'ait mis dans cet état la croit morte ou du moins, incapable de transmettre ce qu'elle a pu entendre ou voir. Ça devait être l'intention de Mumei lorsqu'elle s'est dirigée vers votre propriété plutôt que vers un poste de shinigami ou un de nos point-relais."

Unohana renchérit. "Je lui interdis de faire quelque effort que ce soit pendant au moins une semaine. Il lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir reprendre son poste."

"Au vu des circonstances, il vaut mieux qu'elle disparaisse de tout radar. Elle pourra alors espionner à temps plein sans qu'on lui mette intentionnellement des bâtons dans les roues. Capitaine Kuchiki, accepteriez-vous de faire de ce logis notre état-major? Il pourra servir de point de chute au lieutenant et de lieu de réunion pour nous quatre. Cela pourra éviter des fuites tant que nous ne sommes pas fixés sur le nombre de traîtres se cachant dans les divisions."

Byakuya réfléchit un moment. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. La situation était plus que grave. Et l'immensité de son manoir, le respect lié à son nom et à sa position, l'éloignement du logis ainsi que la réputation de son grand-oncle et la peur de croiser son fantôme promettaient de tenir éloigné tout curieux, qu'il soit shinigami, noble ou domestique. Il hocha la tête.

Soi-Fon le remercia avant de continuer d'organiser les jours prochains. "Nous allons devoir attendre que Mumei se réveille avant d'en savoir plus. Capitaine Kuchiki, votre titre nous sera d'une grande aide. Il faudrait sonder les nobles autour de vous et identifier les personnes susceptibles de passer des accords avec les fauteurs de trouble. Capitaine Unohana, en tant que médecin en chef du Seireitei, vous serez capable d'évaluer les shinigamis qui vous sont confiés et déterminer les traîtres éventuels. Pour l'instant, l'On mitsuki do ne semble pas infiltré. Je vais continuer de l'utiliser sans leur laisser d'informations potentiellement nuisibles pour nous."

Le capitaine Unohana approuva. "Je propose que nous nous retrouvions au réveil du lieutenant dans ce cas. L'un de nous devra rester à son chevet en attendant."

"Je m'en charge." Annonça Soi-Fon. "Mon absence se fera moins remarquer que la vôtre."

"Parfait. Je continuerai à la visiter régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Capitaine Kuchiki, vous serez le plus proche et nous allons devoir dépendre de vous pour l'aider une fois qu'elle sera consciente. Il faudra lui procurer une grande quantité de nourriture afin qu'elle puisse refaire son énergie. Je pourrai faire des visites jusqu'à deux ou trois fois par semaine mais je risque d'éveiller la curiosité si je m'absente trop fréquemment."

"Je m'en occuperai." Assura Byakuya. Il réfléchissait déjà à la façon de subtiliser des provisions sans que son intendant ne crie au voleur. Vivre entouré d'une flopée de domestiques n'était pas toujours une mince affaire. Et il devrait faire attention à Rukia. Elle commençait à bien le connaître et sa curiosité était aussi grande que son obsession pour les lapins.

"Bien. Le lieutenant devrait dormir encore plusieurs heures. J'attendrai votre message, capitaine Soi-Fon. En attendant, je vais essayer de dormir un peu avant d'entamer ma journée. A tout-à-l'heure."

"Une dernière chose!" Intervint Soi-Fon avant qu'Unohana ne les quitte. "N'utilisez sous aucun prétexte les papillons des Enfers. Ils peuvent être facilement interceptés."

Unohana et Kuchiki hochèrent la tête avant de prendre congé. Le soleil se lèverait bientôt et ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour la journée à venir.

Alors que Byakuya regagnait le manoir principal, il ne put empêcher un soupir. Ils avaient eu cinquante ans de trêve pour reprendre des forces. Et ce ne serait pas de trop. Leur nouveau combat s'annonçait plus psychologique que physique. Qui sait combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour démêler tous les fils de cet impressionnant filet?

0000000000

 ** _\- 72 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 29 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin -_**

 _La capitaine était penchée sur son bureau, fronçant les sourcils au point de se créer des rides. Elle relut une énième fois le message envoyé par le proviseur de l'Académie avant de rouler le papier en boule. Il lui demandait de venir donner son avis sur une élève. Étrange. Si jamais c'était une candidate potentielle pour l'Onmitsukido, ses subordonnés la remarqueraient lors de leur inspection annuelle._

 _Elle avait autre chose à faire que de se déplacer jusqu'à l'Académie pour délibérer du sort d'une élève alors qu'elle devait diriger la deuxième division et l'Onmitsukido. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années avant de prouver sa valeur et obtenir ces deux fonctions et elle consacrait maintenant ses jours et ses nuits à ses responsabilités, sans jamais trouver assez de temps pour tout accomplir._

 _Elle jeta un regard noir à sa paperasse. Elle avait son devoir à cœur mais elle n'en était pas non plus au point d'apprécier les longues heures passées à lire des rapports et à les signer. Soupirant, elle s'étira. C'était la première fois que le proviseur de l'Académie faisait ainsi appel à elle. Le cas devait être complexe. Et puis, ça lui dégourdirait les jambes. Après avoir soigneusement piégé son bureau au cas où un intrus suicidaire aurait tenté de s'y introduire, elle adopta un shunpo rapide en direction de l'école des shinigamis._

 _Arrivée à l'accueil du bâtiment principal, elle fut rapidement conduite au bureau du principal. Elle ignora la déférence de son guide et encore plus la peur qui suintait chez lui. L'Onmitsukido n'avait pas bonne réputation. Cette division spéciale avait été créée pour s'occuper des côtés moins reluisants, indissociables de toute organisation politique et guerrière. Alors que les shinigamis pouvaient être respectés et admirés, les assassins et espions de la division secrète étaient universellement craints et évités. Tant pis. Eux étaient pragmatiques et efficaces au lieu de se bercer d'idéaux aux odeurs de nuage rose. Les fuir revenait à nier la triste réalité._

 _Le proviseur ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, la saluant profondément. Elle inclina la tête dans sa direction et attendit des explications._

 _"Capitaine Soi-Fon. Merci de vous être déplacée jusqu'ici. Je ne vous aurais pas dérangé si ce cas ne me laissait pas complètement perplexe. Vous voyez, une jeune fille, Kohana Mumei, a rejoint l'Académie il y a deux ans. Elle a un niveau de reiatsu acceptable et se débrouille correctement dans toutes les matières. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve face à un adversaire, elle reste plantée là, immobile, sans rien faire. Ou alors, elle fuit. Nous n'avons pas réussi à la faire se battre une seule fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici."_

 _Soi-Fon s'énerva franchement. C'était pour une ratée qu'il la faisait venir?_

 _"Alors renvoyez-là." Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec._

 _Le proviseur recula d'un pas face à sa véhémence mais continua vaillamment son explication._

 _"C'est que, vous voyez, elle a un contrôle de reiatsu extraordinaire. Lors d'exercices sur le terrain, aucun de ses camarades n'a pu la détecter et même les professeurs ont eu des difficultés. Ils l'ont retrouvé près du drapeau de son équipe avec 6 brassards du camp adverse. Pas un n'a réussi à comprendre comment elle les avait pris sans se faire repérer."_

 _Soi-Fon se calma. Sa présence n'était peut-être pas si inutile._

 _"Je me trouve donc dans une impasse. D'ordinaire, je ne regarderai pas à deux fois avant de renvoyer un élève qui ne peut se battre. Le médecin de l'Académie a essayé de la faire parler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'a pas lâché un mot de toute l'entrevue. Elle est tétanisée dès qu'on s'attaque à elle ou qu'on la menace, vous voyez. Mais quand elle n'est pas une cible directe, elle montre des capacités d'infiltration étonnantes chez une âme aussi jeune."_

 _"D'où vient-elle?" Demanda Soi-Fon. Peut-être que la petite avait bénéficié d'un entraînement avant de débarquer ici._

 _"Des pires recoins du Rukongai. Elle-même ne sait pas exactement d'où. Vous voyez, quand on le lui a demandé à l'inscription, elle a juste répondu qu'elle venait d'au-delà du 74ème."_

 _Soi-Fon grimaça intérieurement. D'une certaine manière, elle avait bien bénéficié d'un entraînement. Si on pouvait appeler la course à la survie comme ça. Certains devenaient des brutes sanguinaires et violentes, régnant par la loi du plus fort. D'autres adoptaient une attitude servile, faisant une cour au roi en titre contre protection. D'autres enfin flirtaient avec les ombres, disparaissant au moindre signe de trouble. Cette Mumei devait appartenir au dernier groupe. La capitaine réfléchit un moment. A moins qu'elle ne surmonte sa paralysie, elle ne pourrait jamais être une shinigami lambda. Pour l'Onmitsukido cependant, c'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient censés être des combattants d'élite mais en réalité, les espions et les assassins n'entraient pas souvent en conflit, lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment doués du moins. Et une telle ressource pourrait se révéler plus qu'utile._

 _"Le bois à côté est-il libre?"_

 _"Oui." Affirma le proviseur. "Il n'y a aucun entraînement de prévu dedans aujourd'hui, vous voyez."_

 _"Bien, amenez là à l'orée dans 10 minutes et dites-lui de me chercher."_

 _Le proviseur hocha la tête. L'On mitsuki avait pour habitude de faire passer des tests d'entrée un peu spéciaux. Il avait espéré que le profil très particulier de Mumei éveille l'attention de Soi-Fon. Ce serait un tel gâchis de talent autrement._

 _"Savez-vous si elle a déjà tué?"_

 _La question le prit complètement au dépourvu. "Heu, elle n'a jamais rien dit dans ce sens. Et puis comme elle ne peut pas se battre, je ne sais pas comment elle y arriverait. Mais ce n'est pas une âme sensible, vous voyez."_

 _Soi-Fon hocha la tête et grinça des dents. Il commençait à l'agacer sérieusement avec ces 'vous voyez' à répétition. Elle partit sans autre forme de procès pour se diriger vers le bois. Ce proviseur n'y connaissait rien. Comme s'il y avait besoin de se battre pour tuer!_

 _Déguisant soigneusement son reiatsu, elle se posta sur une branche avec vue sur l'entrée du bois. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir un des instructeurs approcher avec une élève. Alors ça devait être elle. Elle chercha à percevoir le reiatsu de la jeune fille et constata avec surprise qu'elle le maintenait caché en permanence. Elle avait un talent naturel pour cela même si ça ne suffisait pas à tromper les sens de la capitaine. Avec de l'entraînement par contre, elle pourrait facilement passer pour une âme banale. L'instructeur lui donna ses ordres et partit sans plus se préoccuper d'elle._

 _Soi-Fon observa soigneusement son adversaire. Elle avait l'habitude de ne jamais sous-estimer qui que ce soit. Même une élève de l'Académie. Cette dernière supprima encore un peu plus son reiatsu sans arriver à le rendre complètement inexistant. A ce stade, mis à part les officiers et l'On mitsuki, peu de shinigamis pourraient se vanter d'arriver à la détecter._

 _0000000000_

 _Mumei ferma les yeux et commença à sonder à son tour les environs. Elle ne trouvait rien. Elle avait eu pour mission de chercher un capitaine dans les bois sans qu'on lui donne plus d'explications. Mais elle pressentait que c'était sa dernière chance. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne là-bas. Elle devait réussir aujourd'hui ou c'était la fin de tout. Se faufilant prudemment entre les arbres, elle utilisa chaque zone d'ombre et chaque branche à sa disposition pour rester inaperçue. Intérieurement, elle maudit son uniforme. Difficile de faire plus voyant. Rester au sol lui compliquerait la tâche. Elle grimpa rapidement dans un arbre et voyagea lentement de branche en branche, le plus délicatement possible, utilisant le shunpo afin de ne pas trop faire bruisser les feuilles._

 _0000000000_

 _Soi-Fon était de plus en plus intéressée. Le shunpo de l'élève était déjà à un bon niveau. Elle arrivait à se mouvoir silencieusement, utilisait son environnement et repérait suffisamment à l'avance les traces d'énergie pour pouvoir contourner les animaux autour d'elle. Il y aurait du boulot pour qu'elle atteigne les critères de l'Onm itsuki mais les nouvelles recrues n'étaient généralement pas aussi précautionneuses et paranoïaque._

 _Décidant de ne pas faire traîner les choses, elle commença à s'approcher de sa proie. Elle avança avec une lenteur délibérée, en cercle concentrique. A environ 200 mètres d'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas été repérée, elle commença à projeter une légère intention meurtrière. La réaction fut instantanée. La jeune fille se tendit et déguerpit entre les branches. A cet instant, son reiatsu émit un pic dû au stress avant de disparaître encore plus. C'était intéressant car elle arrivait à mieux cacher son reiatsu lorsqu'elle agissait inconsciemment que lorsque c'était volontaire. Néanmoins, l'élève jetait des regards furtifs tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas repéré la position de Soi-Fon, seulement l'impression de danger. L'épreuve n'était pas encore terminée._

 _Elle s'avança davantage en cessant de projeter une aura menaçante. L'élève devint de plus en plus méfiante. Soi-Fon avait besoin de se concentrer pour sentir son reiatsu. Elle n'était plus qu'à 100 mètres. Plus qu'un pas de shunpo. Elle s'élança silencieusement vers la jeune fille._

 _Celle-ci se jeta sur le côté avant même de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait autant d'instinct qu'un animal sauvage. Apeurée, elle dévisagea le capitaine qui se tenait à deux pas d'elle et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur._

 _Soi-Fon dévisagea sa proie._

 _"Ton nom."_

 _L'élève reprit contenance et se leva. Elle s'inclina devant le capitaine mais Soi-Fon remarqua qu'elle était toujours prête à fuir._

 _"Kohana Mumei."_

 _Sa voix était basse mais ferme. Malgré toute cette peur qui suintait des pores de sa peau, cette fille avait de la volonté à revendre. Si elle refusait de se battre, c'était soit par choix personnel, mais alors que faisait-elle à l'Académie, ou bien parce qu'un trauma encore plus fort que sa volonté la bloquait complètement. Et dans ce cas, il lui faudrait des années pour s'en débarrasser. Mais elle avait trop de potentiel pour que Soi-Fon la renvoie au Rukongai._

 _"A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais partie des forces spéciales de l'Onmitsukido. Tu vas subir le pire entraînement qui existe ici. Tu vas pleurer, te briser, saigner, rager, mais si tu arrives jusqu'au bout, tu auras un boulot, un salaire, un toit, et une vie au Seireitei. Tu peux dire non et retourner au Rukongai. De toute façon, tu es virée de l'Académie." Sans un mot de plus, Soi-Fon se dirigea vers l'orée du bois. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de percevoir le reiatsu de l'élève la suivre. Elle se permit une ombre de sourire et se promit de jeter un œil sur ses progrès. Avec du travail et de l'expérience, elle deviendrait l'un de ses meilleurs agents._


	4. 3 - Le prix de la pitié

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

 **ATTENTION! TRES IMPORTANT! AVIS AUX AMES SENSIBLES!** La fin de ce chapitre (la partie en italique) est dure. Je ne plonge pas dans les détails (on est dans un rating T et de toute façon je ne m'en sentirais pas capable) mais c'est franchement une des pires faces de la monstruosité que peuvent déployer des êtres humains. Pour ceux qui ont beaucoup d'imagination et, ou d'empathie, je vous conseille de ne le lire qu'en diagonale.

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Le prix de la pitié

 _Compassion ou impassibilité. Quelle est la force? Quelle est la faiblesse? Certains disent que l'humanité expose son talon d'Achille au vu et su de tous. D'autres prétendent qu'il s'agit du secret de son invincibilité._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 30 Août -**

Une douleur lancinante lui martelait le dos, allant et venant comme une vague perpétuelle sur une plage de sable. Sa respiration était gênée par un tissu épais. Elle essaya de bouger légèrement mais cessa aussitôt que son corps lui hurla sa souffrance. Encore étourdie, elle essaya de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, son cerveau nageait dans des nuages de coton plongés dans un grand brouillard épais.

Faisant appel aux débris de volonté qui lui restaient, elle étudia précautionneusement son environnement. Elle était dans un bâtiment. Une personne se tenait non loin d'elle. A en juger par sa respiration, elle était assise au sol. De légers bruits de papiers lui firent comprendre que son surveillant lisait. Prêtant l'oreille aux sons intérieurs comme extérieurs, elle détermina se trouver dans une pièce traditionnelle. Elle perçut finalement un reiatsu et se détendit en reconnaissant Soi-Fon. Elle s'en était sortie, encore une fois.

Peu à peu, elle rassembla des bribes de souvenirs. Affolée par l'attaque, droguée par la douleur et l'adrénaline, poursuivie par ses assaillants, elle avait dû prendre une décision éclair et s'était réfugiée dans le domaine Kuchiki. Peu de personnes auraient osé la suivre jusque-là. Elle avait ensuite lancé un appel à l'aide et le capitaine Kuchiki l'avait trouvée juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Après ça, elle ne se rappelait que d'ombres murmurantes et d'un reiatsu apaisant qui l'encourageait à s'endormir. Unohana, sans aucun doute.

A peu près fixée sur le passé récent, elle tenta à nouveau de remuer. Elle avait enfin compris pourquoi elle avait tant de difficultés à respirer. Elle était tout bêtement étendue sur le ventre afin de laisser son dos cicatriser tranquillement. Ouvrant peu à peu les yeux, elle tourna légèrement la tête et aspira une grande goulée d'air.

Soi-Fon releva soudainement la tête en remarquant l'agitation de la blessée. Sans plus attendre, elle s'approcha.

"Lieutenant? Êtes-vous en état de parler?"

Kohana testa sa gorge. Celle-ci était desséchée et irritée. Elle secoua faiblement la tête. Heureusement, son capitaine devina rapidement son problème et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la pièce voisine. Kohana jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait aucun mobilier mis à part la literie sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

Soi-Fon revint rapidement avec de l'eau et aida Kohana à s'asseoir. L'effort accentua brusquement la douleur mais elle réussit à garder son équilibre et but avidement le verre qui lui était tendu.

En attendant qu'elle retrouve ses moyens, Soi-Fon lui exposa brièvement la situation.

"Vous vous trouvez dans un petit cabanon près des limites du manoir Kuchiki. Vous êtes arrivée ici vers 23h et il est maintenant une heure de l'après-midi. Nous sommes trois personnes au courant de votre présence et de votre survie. Le capitaine Unohana, le capitaine Kuchiki et moi-même. Lors des prochains mois, nous ferons croire au Seireitei que vous êtes portée disparue et vraisemblablement morte. Au vu des derniers événements, j'ai décidé de lancer la prochaine phase d'actions. Le capitaine Kuchiki va commencer à enquêter du côté des nobles et le capitaine Unohana essayera de sonder les shinigamis traités dans son hôpital. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous trouvé et qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état?"

Alors Kohana se mit à raconter. Le quartier à l'atmosphère étrange. Le piège soigneusement tendu. La vigilance de chacun des pions et leur placement stratégique. La maison du marchand grouillante de mercenaires et l'activité des serviteurs se préparant à recevoir des invités. La dépendance et les caisses pleines d'herbes prêtes à être expédiées on ne sait où. Les esclaves, enfants et adultes, emprisonnés juste à côté, dans un état déplorable à en juger par leur respiration et leur attitude. L'absence de reiatsu chez les combattants. La réunion entre trois protagonistes impliqués dans les événements récents.

"La 2nde division ne semble pas encore infiltrée. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant des autres. Le chef parlait d'une progression de l'abeille jusqu'aux 50èmes districts et du recrutement du Frelon." Expliqua la lieutenante.

"Le Renard est en charge de l'infiltration et le Frelon serait donc celui qui s'occupe des mercenaires et de leur entraînement? Et lequel des trois était Hayao Miura?"

"Oui pour le Frelon. Miura n'était pas la figure d'autorité mais un de ses interlocuteurs. Pour l'Abeille, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agit de la drogue. J'en ai récupéré un sachet. Il faudra l'envoyer au labo."

Soi-Fon se renfrogna. Toute mention au chercheur qui les aidait dans leurs entreprises les plus discrètes la mettait en rogne. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de placer ses intérêts avant ceux de Seireitei et elle hocha la tête malgré elle.

"Nous avons donc ces trois-là dont le rôle n'est pas défini mais qui semblent au courant de pas mal de choses. Puis le Renard, l'Abeille et le Frelon qui sont des subalternes à haute responsabilité."

"Il a mentionné aussi un Serpent avec lequel il était en contact mais je n'ai pas réussi à deviner ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Ils ont quitté la salle peu après et j'ai pris autant de photos que possible."

Kohana eut soudain un sursaut. "L'appareil photo! Est-ce qu'il est encore là?" Mais aussitôt, elle se plia sous la douleur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle bannisse tout mouvement brusque pour les prochains jours. Elle voulut chercher ses poches mais Soi-Fon l'arrêta d'un geste et lui tendit le fameux appareil.

Le soulagement fit bientôt place à la consternation. L'engin avait reçu des éclats lors de l'explosion et se retrouvait dans un piteux état.

"Pensez-vous que…" Kohana n'osa pas formuler le reste de sa pensée.

"Nous l'enverrons avec la drogue. On verra ce que… l'autre... peut en faire." Décida la capitaine.

"Il y avait une carte de la Soul Society avec des annotations. Avec du papier et des crayons, je pourrais essayer de la reproduire. Il y avait différentes couleurs. Elles peuvent faire référence à un type d'activité ou un type d'équipe. Peut-être à des chefs différents? Elles étaient éparpillées entre les différents districts. Et il faut aussi que je fasse un portrait des trois personnes que j'ai vue."

"Je vous apporterai le nécessaire. Bon, maintenant, comment vous êtes-vous fait surprendre? Vous aviez pourtant activé votre shikai."

Kohana baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle avait commis une faute grave et en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle n'avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec l'enfant à dessein mais elle ne pouvait pas le taire indéfiniment. Péniblement, elle avoua avoir offert à un gamin désespéré une porte de sortie. L'espionne l'avait laissé conscient, au courant de son passage et libre de divulguer l'information à qui veut. Ce qu'il n'avait pas tardé à faire d'ailleurs, vu le petit comité de réception qui l'attendait à la sortie du bureau. Elle sentit le froncement de sourcil et la désapprobation flagrante qui émanait de son capitaine. Elle s'était comportée comme une débutante, de manière irresponsable, et avait laissé place à la pitié alors que la moindre erreur pouvait nuire à des milliers d'âmes.

Serrant les dents, elle s'inclina péniblement front contre le sol face à sa capitaine.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner cette erreur inqualifiable, capitaine. Je vous promets que cela ne se renouvellera pas. Je ferai tout pour rattraper ma bêtise."

Soi-Fon était non seulement furieuse mais également très déçue et elle le fit sentir.

"Je vous ai nommé lieutenante malgré votre handicap. Je vous ai fait confiance en vous laissant diriger la 2nde patrouille de l'Onmitsukido. Vous êtes censée vous comporter en exemple et en chef responsable. Vous saviez pertinemment que vos responsabilités envers le Gotei et le Seireitei ne pouvaient laisser place à la moindre once de sentimentalité. Je vous considérais comme l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et vous traitais comme telle. Je vous ai même laissé prendre des initiatives risquées et complètement folles. Et voilà comment vous vous comportez!"

Kohana se crispait de plus en plus sous l'effet de la douleur et des paroles de son capitaine. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal mais elle en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux si elle avait su comment pleurer.

"Relevez-vous." Lui lança Soi-Fon d'un ton sec. "Malgré ce qui s'est passé, j'ai encore trop besoin de vos talents. Inutile d'aggraver votre état. Dès que vous serez guérie, je vous renvoie sur le terrain. Votre conduite dans la suite de cette enquête déterminera l'étendue de votre punition."

"Bien, capitaine." Accepta Kohana avant de se relever péniblement. La tête lui tourna et elle vacilla mais Soi-Fon la rattrapa et l'aida à s'allonger sur le futon.

"Nous nous réunirons cette nuit pour partager vos découvertes avec Kuchiki et Unohana. Jusque-là, reposez-vous." Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins sec.

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus dire, frustrée par l'échec de son élève.

Kohana grimaça, essayant de réprimer sa honte et sa peine. Exténuée par les efforts qu'elle avait dû accomplir depuis son réveil, elle s'endormit comme une masse. Ce qui était la meilleure manière d'oublier la fin pénible de son rapport.

0000000000

Des pas. Kohana ouvrit les yeux et commença à lever la tête avant de se rassurer. Elle avait reconnu le reiatsu du propriétaire des lieux. Elle se redressa, cette fois-ci plus lentement, afin de retrouver une position assise. Après l'engueulade de Soi-Fon, hors de question de se retrouver en position de faiblesse face à qui que ce soit. Son orgueil en avait déjà suffisamment bavé pour la journée.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée coulisser et quelqu'un en train de déposer des paquets sur une surface en bois. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Soi-Fon et Unohana ne tarderaient pas non plus, du moins s'il n'y avait pas eu d'imprévus. On toqua à la porte et elle invita le capitaine à entrer.

"Lieutenant Mumei." La salua Byakuya

"Bonsoir capitaine Kuchiki. Merci pour votre aide."

Il inclina la tête, acceptant ses remerciements. "Vous trouverez des provisions dans la cuisine et vous avez l'eau courante. Les environs sont normalement déserts mais vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne avant de faire du feu ou de sortir."

"C'est entendu."

Le silence reprit ses droits. Tous deux n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et ils se contentèrent d'attendre l'arrivée de leurs alliées sans dire un mot. Kohana ressentait depuis quelque temps un rongement dans son estomac. La faim se faisait sentir. Mais elle n'était pas capable de se lever seule et elle n'avait aucune envie de demander l'aide du noble. Elle se résigna à attendre. Ce n'était pas un tiraillement comme ça qui allait venir à bout d'elle.

Quoique, Kohana s'était faite au luxe de la vie de shinigami. Elle supportait moins bien le manque de nourriture. C'était un fait anodin mais joint à l'échec de la veille, la lieutenante commençait à se remettre sérieusement en question. Elle repassait en esprit les dernières décennies. S'était-elle amollie? Avait-elle fait trop confiance à ses talents? Trop habituée à la vie dans le Seireitei? Elle qui se félicitait pour sa paranoïa avait commis une erreur grossière. La pitié n'avait pas de place dans son métier et elle était d'ordinaire la première à le savoir.

Ces pensées peu joyeuses furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Unohana. Celle-ci salua les deux âmes avant d'inviter Byakuya à se retirer dans la pièce à côté afin de pouvoir ausculter sa patiente.

Lorsque les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, Unohana la regarda avec désapprobation.

"Vous auriez dû rester allongée. Cette blessure ne va pas se guérir en un jour."

"Elle a l'air d'avoir bien cicatrisée. Je n'ai rien senti d'anormal, à part la douleur." Protesta Kohana.

Unohana ne s'en laissa pas compter. "Maintenant que vous êtes assise, il n'a rien à faire. Mais après notre petite réunion, vous vous allongerez avec interdiction de vous relever à moins que ça ne soit pour boire ou manger. Et ce pour les trois prochains jours. Je ne voudrais pas avoir recours à des soins… déplaisants…" Menaça-t-elle avec le sourire.

Kohana ressentit soudain l'envie de se transformer en petite souris pour se cacher dans un trou. Une sueur froide lui parcourut le dos et elle essaya de réprimer ses frissons. Il ne faisait pas bon contrarier la meilleure guérisseuse du Seireitei. Elle se racla la gorge et prit son courage à deux mains.

"En parlant de manger." Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Sa voix ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'autre chose. Elle se racla la gorge de plus belle et reprit à peu près normalement. "Hm, serait-il possible de m'apporter un peu de nourriture? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis mon réveil."

Unohana fronça les sourcils. "Ni Soi-Fon ni Kuchiki n'ont pensé à vous donner quoique ce soit?"

"Le capitaine Soi-Fon était préoccupée en sortant et n'y a pas pensé." Elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle l'avait foutue dans une telle rogne qu'elle aurait risqué de se retrouver avec un bol de riz en pleine figure plutôt que dans la main. "Et je ne suis pas sûre que le capitaine Kuchiki sache cuisiner." Ou le veuille, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. En plus de sa culpabilité, voilà qu'elle s'énervait à son tour. Elle détestait devoir dépendre des autres. Ça lui était aussi peu naturel que de se pomponner pour faire la fête. Satanée Matsumoto, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son embuscade de la dernière fois.

"J'en discuterai avec eux." Assura Unohana avec fermeté. Elle termina rapidement son examen avant de se lever pour préparer un repas à côté. Elle avait laissé la porte entrouverte, ce qui permit à Kohana d'entendre leur conversation.

Unohana avait pris sa voix terrible, celle toute calme, courtoise et souriante mais qui pouvait promettre en un instant mille morts si jamais on avait le malheur de la contrarier. "Capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai interdit au lieutenant Mumei de se lever jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Aurez-vous l'amabilité de vous préoccuper de ses repas? Elle pourra ensuite se débrouiller avec les provisions que vous avez pris la peine d'apporter."

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cuisiner, capitaine. Et mes domestiques ne manqueront pas de se poser des questions si je me promène en pleine nuit dans le parc avec un plateau de nourriture."

Kohana blâma entièrement l'espèce de coton qui embrumait encore son cerveau pour ce qui suivit. Durant quelques minutes interminables, elle dut combattre à grand peine un fou rire difficilement répressible. Maudite soit son imagination qui lui offrait l'image du noble coiffé d'une toque et vêtu d'un tablier de grand-mère, en train de lire les instructions pour faire cuire du riz. Puis le même noble essayait de se faufiler en catimini à travers les arbres avec un plateau fumant.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, des tremblements nerveux parcouraient tout son corps. C'était stupide et elle ne se serait jamais laissé aller comme ça en temps normal, se permettant peut-être seulement un sourire. Mais entre la fatigue, la honte, la déception, l'orgueil blessé et la faim, son cerveau ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La douleur était insupportable et seuls les coups de lance qui martelaient son dos sans pitié réussirent à la calmer. Elle contrôla soigneusement sa respiration en essayant de garder le silence. Malheureusement, elle avait raté une partie de la conversation. Unohana avait dû se montrer suffisamment persuasive ou alors Kuchiki avait fini par trouver une solution.

"Merci. Il lui faudra deux à trois semaines de convalescence avant de pouvoir retrouver une grande partie de sa mobilité. Elle dépendra principalement de vous pendant ce temps. Bien entendu, le capitaine Soi-Fon et moi-même ferons de notre mieux pour la visiter le plus souvent possible et la ravitailler."

"Je ferai mon devoir, capitaine Unohana." Répliqua Byakuya. Ce qui, en langage moins courtois, aurait donné ceci: "Oh ça va, lâchez-moi, j'ai compris!"

Kohana nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait s'assurer de l'absence de poison dans ses prochains repas.

Soi-Fon arriva à ce moment et après les salutations d'usage, les trois capitaines se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la blessée. Celle-ci recueillit précautionneusement le bol tendu par Unohana. Elle entama sans plus de formalité son repas en cachant soigneusement les tremblements de ses mains pendant que sa supérieure relatait à ses collègues ce dont elles avaient discuté en début d'après-midi.

Au fur et à mesure du monologue de la capitaine, les fronts de ses deux collègues se plissèrent de plus en plus. Leurs adversaires avaient non seulement une dizaine de longueurs d'avance sur eux, ils étaient également redoutablement organisés et possédaient des mouchards et contacts précieux un peu partout. Face à cela, trois capitaines et une lieutenante encore moribonde 24h auparavant. Les parieurs n'auraient pas de difficultés pour choisir sur qui miser.

Arrivée à la fin, Soi-Fon omit de préciser de quelle manière sa lieutenante s'était fait avoir. Kohana lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissante. Sa manière de présenter les choses lui permit d'ailleurs de remettre en perspective quelques éléments.

"D'après le témoignage de Mumei, leur chef espérait l'attirer dans cette pièce. Il a dû sentir que quelqu'un surveillait ses actions depuis un moment et a soigneusement tendu son piège. Des enjeux suffisamment grands pour appâter malgré les dispositifs de sécurité en place et la dangerosité de l'infiltration. Une chose m'intrigue. Elle était indétectable à ce moment mais il savait qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie. Lieutenante, des idées sur ce qui a confirmé votre présence dans cette pièce?"

Kohana y réfléchit sérieusement un moment. C'est alors qu'un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

"J'entendais leurs voix depuis le couloir lorsque je suis arrivée. Et pourtant, ils ne parlaient pas fort. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, rien n'a signalé leur approche. Pourtant, ils étaient une douzaine et malgré leur absence de reiatsu, j'aurais dû les détecter sans problème."

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils avaient préparé cette salle exprès pour entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur sans que les bruits extérieurs ne s'y propagent." S'étonna Byakuya.

"Je reste toujours très attentive à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je suis toujours prête à partir à la moindre alerte. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ce serait l'explication la plus plausible. Si jamais ils ont la possibilité d'amplifier les sons provenant de la salle, un simple froissement de papier aurait pu suffire pour confirmer ma présence. Mais, cela veut dire qu'ils m'attendaient depuis le début. Ils savaient que j'allais venir ce soir-là." Même si Kohana ne précisa pas de quelle manière ils avaient obtenu cette certitude.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas senti des sorts de kido ou des sceaux?" Vérifia Soi-Fon. Kohana secoua la tête. "Cela veut dire qu'ils ont accès à certaines technologies. A partir de là, trois possibilités. Ils ont leur propre labo dans le Rukongai, ils ont accès à la 12ème division ou bien au monde des vivants."

Kohana continua. "J'avais laissé la porte entrouverte mais il est possible qu'elle ait légèrement bougé lorsque je suis sortie. Quelqu'un de très attentif aurait pu confirmer que je me trouvais à présent dans le couloir en face d'eux."

Unohana intervint. "Vous utilisiez votre shikai, n'est-ce pas?"

Kohana hocha la tête. "Je me suis trop habituée à l'impression de sécurité qu'il me donne. Auparavant, la porte n'aurait pas bougé d'un millimètre."

Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à ignorer ce qui faisait de cette jeune femme une espionne aussi redoutée. Il avait bien une idée générale des capacités de son zanpakuto mais il ne pouvait empêcher la conversation de chatouiller sa curiosité.

Soi Fon dût le remarquer ou peut-être était-ce par esprit de collaboration, mais elle se décida à donner quelques explications. "Le zanpakuto de Mumei projette une illusion autour d'elle. Elle devient une part du décor, comme un caméléon. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour passer inaperçu, bien entendu. Mais en sachant se déplacer sans mouvoir l'air ni provoquer aucun son, cette capacité fait d'elle un maître de l'infiltration. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins." Lança-t-elle avec un regard noir du côté de sa subordonnée.

Non, elle n'était pas encore pardonnée. Peut-être d'ici quelque centaines d'années, si elle travaillait d'arrache-pied et ne commettait aucune erreur. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieuse que son capitaine ait révélé ainsi son shikai. C'était personnel et garder le secret là-dessus assurait son gagne-pain. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de protester après la bourde qu'elle avait commise.

Unohana s'interposa "Maintenant que nous savons tout ce qu'il faut sur la situation, quelles sont nos prochaines actions?"

Byakuya se décida alors à prendre la parole. "J'ai commencé à rassembler des rapports sur les membres de mon clan ainsi que des compte-rendus des conseils de ces cinq dernières années. Il y a de plus quelques réceptions de prévues dans les prochains mois durant lesquelles je pourrai sonder les opinions. La première a lieu dans neuf jours."

"Il faudra faire attention à la moindre illusion à la situation actuelle du Rukongai. Les nobles ne sont pas censés être très au fait sur ce qui s'y déroule. Et chercher aussi bien les âmes vénales que celles ayant soif de pouvoir." Lui recommanda Soi Fon

"Ou de vengeance." Intervint à mi-voix Kohana.

"Exactement." Approuva Soi Fon. "Voyez également si l'un d'entre eux n'a pas accès à de nouvelles technologies. Le plus tôt nous saurons quels outils ils ont en main, le mieux ça sera. En attendant les résultats de notre propre scientifique, Mumei va essayer de reproduire de mémoire la carte et les documents qu'elle a feuilletés dans le bureau. Elle pourra également vous aider à parcourir les rapports que vous avez rassemblés. Étant alitée pour une bonne semaine, elle nous sera plus utile de cette manière."

Apparemment, devoir laisser des documents concernant le clan aux mains d'un membre de la 2nde division ne plaisait guère au capitaine Kuchiki, à en juger par son silence et un très léger froncement de sourcils.

"Capitaine," L'interpella Kohana. "Cela fait des décennies que je mène des enquêtes sur les membres de la Soul Society. Je dois déjà connaître la plupart des informations présentes sur vos rapports. Et je sais rester discrète."

Byakuya eut l'air encore plus contrarié mais céda d'un hochement de tête assez sec.

Unohana avait un petit sourire en coin mais préféra ne pas commenter la situation. Elle se souvenait encore de son caractère lorsqu'il était enfant. On dirait bien qu'il refaisait tout doucement surface. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop le mettre en rogne. Il aurait assez d'occasions de s'énerver dans les semaines qui suivraient.

Elle fit part de ses propres idées. "Il me sera facile de lancer une alerte médicale. L'empoisonnement d'une source d'eau, une récolte contaminée, … Ce qui me donnera une raison pour faire passer des examens à tous les membres du Seireitei et pour envoyer des patrouilles de médecins enquêter dans le Rukongai. Nous aurons alors des approximations sur la propagation de cette nouvelle drogue. Je resterai également à l'affût du moindre tatou, sceau, ornement ou autre signe possible de l'appartenance à une organisation. Avec autant de monde impliqué, il est possible qu'ils aient une marque de reconnaissance, aussi discrète ou banale soit-elle. Par contre, il me faudra les résultats d'analyse de la drogue très rapidement. Un échantillon ne serait pas de refus."

Soi-Fon acquiesça. "Je devrais avoir ça d'ici quelques jours. L'On mitsuki est chargé de surveiller les mouvements des mercenaires sans en savoir plus. Je vais également prévenir quelques contacts fiables dans le Rukongai et prendre le relai du lieutenant. Je mène en ce moment une enquête sur Hayao Miura afin de déterminer ses associés et subordonnés ainsi que ses motivations. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ils font cela et quel est leur but final. Par contre, il n'y a aucun doute sur une chose au moins; ils veulent prendre le contrôle du Rukongai et avoir des moyens de manipuler le Seireitei. Mais jusqu'à où cela doit-il aller?"

"Les mêmes motivations que celles mentionnées pour les nobles sont possibles: argent, pouvoir politique, vengeance." Commenta Unohana.

"Ou pire encore." Intervint Kohana avec un sourire amer. "Vouloir rétablir un bien commun au sein de la Soul Society. Mais avec le risque qu'ils recourent à n'importe quel moyen et que leur définition du bien commun ne soit pas très… objective."

"Que voulez-vous dire?" L'interrogea Byakuya.

"Nous avons beau fermer les yeux sur la situation ou la considérer comme due et immuable, la Soul Society est un enfer pour deux tiers de ses occupants. La classe gouvernante représente à peine un pour cent de la population et les shinigamis en forment seulement huit pour cent. Le reste est un ensemble de bourgeois et de petite noblesse qui arrivent à tirer leur épingle du jeu sans que la situation soit très confortable pour eux non plus. Est-ce si étonnant que certaines personnes cherchent à renverser la situation? Changer les décisionnaires et les détenteurs du pouvoir judiciaire, par exemple."

"Certains pourraient vous accuser de haute trahison à vous entendre." Gronda Byakuya.

"Mais aucun de vous ne le fera. Parce que vous avez tous été témoins, d'une manière ou d'une autre, des horreurs qui se déroulent derrière les murs du Seireitei et de la non-assistance volontaire de la chambre des 46."

"La situation est bien plus complexe que cela. La Soul Society n'est pas un monde existant pour lui-même. Elle a un rôle bien précis à jouer." Argumenta Byakuya, les traits crispés.

"Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je porte toujours cet uniforme." Répliqua Kohana, toute aussi tendue. Le noble était non seulement furieux mais aussi méfiant. "Franchement, pensez-vous que le capitaine Soi-Fon me laisserait en liberté si jamais elle avait le moindre doute sur ma loyauté?"

Unohana n'avait décidément pas fini de jouer à la pacificatrice. Une fois de plus, elle se décida à intervenir.

"Je vous rappelle que le lieutenant a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle a déjà trop abusé de ses forces aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous nos missions à accomplir, autant ne pas tarder."

Kohana avait beau crisper les dents et tenter de cacher son épuisement, l'œil du médecin ne s'y était pas trompé. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle ne se maintenait assise qu'avec difficulté.

Les capitaines se quittèrent sans rien ajouter après la tournure inattendue de la conversation. Unohana resta le temps d'aider la lieutenante à se laver et à changer son uniforme. Soi-Fon avait pensé à apporter un sac d'affaires avec elle. Elle lui administra des médicaments et soulagea un peu sa douleur avant de partir à son tour en lui donnant l'ordre formel de se reposer.

Epuisée, endolorie et en colère contre elle-même et certains autres, Kohana sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

0000000000

 _\- 97 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 9 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin_

 _Des respirations._

 _Certaines entrecoupées de sanglots._

 _Quelques gémissements vite étouffés._

 _Il ne faut pas Les alerter._

 _La pièce est sombre. Toujours._

 _Peu à peu, les yeux se font à l'absence de lumière._

 _Ils distinguent des formes, reconnaissent des contours, associent un souffle à une ombre._

 _Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, ils ont besoin de temps pour s'habituer aux lampes qui les agressent._

 _0_

 _Combien sont-ils?_

 _L'enfant ne sait pas compter._

 _Mais elle sait qu'il y en a des comme elle, autant que les doigts de ses mains et les orteils d'un de ses pieds._

 _Ils sont là, à attendre ils ne savent pas trop quoi._

 _Leur longue nuit n'est rompue que par les visites des gardes. Ceux-ci les emmènent parfois au dehors. Ils les font courir autour d'une cour puis leur ordonne de se laver à une fontaine._

 _Ils leur donnent une sorte de soupe avant de les faire attendre dans une grande salle._

 _Debout, les uns à côté des autres, ils restent immobiles._

 _Des personnes défilent. Elles rient et discutent entre elles. Pointent du doigt._

 _Des disputes éclatent. Les injures volent. Les gardes interviennent._

 _Des enfants partent et bientôt, d'autres viennent prendre leur place dans la pièce noire._

 _Ça, ce sont les bons moments, les visites qu'ils attendent tous avec l'espoir de sortir de ce cauchemar pendant au moins quelques heures._

 _Mais il y a les autres visites._

 _0_

 _Là, seulement un ou deux d'entre eux peuvent sortir._

 _Certains hurlent, ils ont vu dans quel état revenaient les autres._

 _D'autres sont blasés. Ils gardent le silence. Tête baissée. Yeux éteints._

 _Seul un léger souffle et leur marche hésitante montrent qu'ils sont encore en vie._

 _A l'intérieur, tout est mort en eux._

 _Lorsqu'ils reviennent, ils s'allongent par terre, immobiles. L'esprit fuit le corps dans un ultime réflexe de survie._

 _L'odeur du sang emplit la pièce._

 _Pas un mot n'est échangé._

 _0_

 _Tous sont en deuil._

 _Deuil de leur enfance, deuil de leur innocence._

 _Sans souvenir, sans famille, sans connaissance._

 _Ils ont bien compris qu'ils étaient les jouets des adultes._

 _Objets à vendre, à dresser, à utiliser._

 _0_

 _L'enfant attend._

 _Elle attend depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici._

 _Cachée dans un coin, elle a observé soigneusement ce qui se passait autour d'elle._

 _Lorsque les gardes arrivent, elle prend un air malade. Pas qu'elle ait à simuler beaucoup. Sa respiration se fait rauque et haletante, ses yeux mi-clos. Elle s'avachit contre le mur et se fond avec lui. Une étrange comptine tourne et se retourne dans sa tête._

 _Je ne suis pas là._

 _Je n'existe pas._

 _Je suis un bout du mur._

 _Un petit bout du mur._

 _Il n'y a rien, rien qu'un bout de mur._

 _0_

 _Au début, ça n'a pas suffi. Un garde l'a choisie._

 _Il l'a emmenée dans une pièce vide et s'est amusé à la battre._

 _En colère contre son chef, il passait ses nerfs sur ce tas de misère, essayant de provoquer une réaction pour pouvoir s'amuser à taper encore plus fort._

 _Il voulait des cris, des supplications, quelque chose pour assouvir son orgueil blessé, son besoin d'autorité._

 _Echec._

 _La misère a été plus forte._

 _0_

 _Maintenant, elle ne sort plus qu'avec le groupe, lorsque les gens viennent les regarder et pointer du doigt._

 _Là aussi, elle a observé ce qu'il se passait._

 _La première fois, elle était encore couverte d'hématomes et les gens détournaient le regard, l'air dégouté._

 _Le même air qu'ont les riches pour une viande avariée._

 _La deuxième fois, elle avait déjà son idée sur quel genre d'enfant était choisi._

 _Elle a pris l'attitude inverse._

 _0_

 _Elle a vécu plus d'une main de visites, presque deux._

 _Dans sa tête, elle a tracé les couloirs et les pièces repérées lors des voyages._

 _Les gardes sont venus beaucoup trop de fois pour que ses mains et ses pieds suffisent à les compter._

 _Elle a vu où ils mettaient leurs clés, le parcours que leur regard traçait dans la pièce. Les victimes favorites. Ce qui attirait leur attention, ce qui les dégoûtait. Elle a formulé des plans, les a effacés puis retracés._

 _Elle est prête._

 _0_

 _Le garde qui est souvent ivre va bientôt arriver._

 _Elle entend ses pas dans le couloir._

 _Un rythme lourd et déséquilibré, un souffle désordonné, une voix qui marmonne des plaintes incessantes._

 _Les clés s'entrechoquent, la porte s'ouvre violemment._

 _Il entre et commence à les invectiver en les dévisageant tour à tour._

 _L'enfant se tient prêt de la porte, face au dos du garde._

 _Il a rangé ses clefs dans sa ceinture._

 _Alors qu'il est occupé à chercher une cible, elle s'approche doucement, ombre parmi les ombres. Sa main se tend vers la ceinture, se faufile doucement en suivant les plis du tissu. Elle met la main sur une tige en métal. Les clés sont là. Doucement, elle les attrape de manière à ce qu'elles ne cliquettent pas entre elles. Elle retire sa main, sa proie emprisonnée dans sa paume. Puis, elle se recroqueville à nouveau contre le mur et fait la morte._

 _Personne ne l'a remarquée._

 _Ce garde est parfait._

 _Il a déjà oublié de refermer la porte quelquefois. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué ou se sont dit que c'était un piège pour mieux les torturer. Mais ce garde-là oublie beaucoup de choses. A trois reprises, elle a entendu son chef l'insulter et le frapper pour cette raison._

 _Ses collègues se moquent de lui et le raillent. Mais il n'en a rien à faire tant qu'il a des bouteilles à vider et des gosses à martyriser._

 _Sa conscience a été emprisonnée au fin fond de son esprit il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il oublie tout plutôt que de devoir se rappeler une ou deux choses. C'est plus simple ainsi._

 _Et cette fois-ci, gosse en main, il oublie encore._

 _La porte claque._

 _Les pas s'éloignent._

 _La victime gémit et se fait traîner. Un nouveau._

 _Victoire._

 _Mais il faut encore attendre. Attendre que le repas ait été apporté. Lorsqu'ils livrent les morceaux de galette dure, ils ne reviennent pas avant un bon moment après cela._

 _De nouveau, des pas. Des jurons lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Un garde qui promet un mauvais quart d'heure au soûlot. Un autre qui rit et constate que les gamins n'ont jamais cherché à s'échapper, trop abrutis pour ça._

 _L'enfant ressent une curieuse démangeaison, un coin de sa bouche cherche à se relever. C'est bizarre. Elle espère ne pas tomber malade. Ce serait trop bête, si près du but. Mais elle a appris à ne pas compter sur la chance. Elle fera de son mieux et si tout rate, tant pis. Elle n'aura plus qu'à chercher un moyen plus définitif pour s'échapper de cette situation._

 _Les galettes sont lancées au milieu de la pièce._

 _Personne ne bouge._

 _La porte est fermée et bien verrouillée, cette fois-ci. Les pas s'éloignent jusqu'à devenir inaudible._

 _Alors, seulement, les enfants bougent et se rapprochent du centre. Chacun prend une galette. Ils n'essayent pas de se battre malgré la faim qui les tenaille. Ils ne savent que trop bien la rétribution qui les attend au moindre signe de chahut._

 _Il y en a un qui reste immobile dans son coin. L'un des plus forts va le voir. Il se penche pour écouter avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant. Il prend la galette qui reste. Les autres n'osent pas le contester._

 _L'enfant attend toujours._

 _Elle a gardé une moitié de sa galette soigneusement cachée. La faim la ronge de l'intérieur mais elle en aura sans doute besoin plus tard. Mieux vaut prendre une bouchée de temps en temps plutôt que de tout engloutir en une fois._

 _Le calme s'étend tout autour. C'est l'heure._

 _Elle se dirige doucement vers la porte, tourne la clé et l'entrouvre sans faire de bruit._

 _Ses yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à la lumière du couloir. Il n'y a personne. Elle se tourne vers les enfants. Ceux qui ne dorment pas l'observent, complètement éberlués._

 _"Quand on rejoint la cour, y a des fenêtres et des portes. J'laisse la porte ouverte. Faites c'que vous voulez mais faites-le en silence. C'est chacun pour soi maintenant."_

 _Tous sont bien éveillés à présent._

 _Certains n'osent pas y croire, ils la regardent comme une folle et se recroquevillent dans leur coin, imaginant déjà les coups qu'ils vont devoir subir à cause de la folie de cette gamine._

 _D'autres commencent à se lever et à s'approcher doucement. Dans leurs yeux, une petite étincelle vient de s'allumer._

 _Et il y en a d'autres encore._

 _Les yeux sont toujours vides, perdus dans quelque rêve._

 _Les corps sont immobiles, troublés à peine par des respirations gémissantes._

 _Ceux-là ont goûté à la poudre lorsqu'ils ont été emmenés par les gardes. Ils ne vivent plus que pour la prochaine prise._

 _Ils finiront comme celui qui n'a pas réussi à se lever pour aller chercher sa galette._

 _L'enfant a tourné la tête vers le couloir._

 _Elle esquisse un pas, puis un second, osant à peine y croire._

 _Plus de temps à perdre. Son parcours est bien tracé dans sa tête._

 _Elle a indiqué la cour aux autres. S'ils sont discrets, ils pourront s'en sortir. Mais elle sait qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'ils se fassent repérer. C'est le danger d'une évasion à plusieurs._

 _C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est gardé un chemin de sortie pour elle toute seule._

 _Elle court, toute légère, monte un escalier, tourne à droite. Ses oreilles restent à l'affût du moindre son. Arrivée dans un long couloir, elle redouble de prudence. Elle n'est passée par là qu'une fois. C'est le chemin le plus dangereux. Mais elle sent dans sa tête que c'est par là qu'elle va pouvoir s'échapper._

 _Des ronflements viennent des chambres. Elle passe à côté des portes sans s'arrêter. Leurs visages sont imprimés dans sa tête. Des tremblements la parcourent toute entière mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. Elle tourne à nouveau et débouche sur une cour bien plus grande que celle où on les fait courir. Elle ne s'est pas trompée. La grande porte doit donner sur la rue mais ce serait suicidaire que d'aller par là. Elle tourne encore et entre dans une pièce. Quelqu'un dort dans le lit. Il ronfle fort. Tant mieux. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds, entrouvre les battants. Est-ce que ce sera une autre cour? Est-ce qu'il y aura un mur? Ou est-ce qu'il y aura …_

 _La rue?_

 _Non._

 _Une grosse déception l'envahit. Il y a bien un chemin le long de la maison mais un mur d'enceinte se dresse au-delà._

 _Elle va devoir rebrousser chemin et tenter un autre passage. Elle a encore quelques solutions dans sa tête._

 _A ce moment, des cris retentissent. L'alerte est donnée._

 _Les autres ont dû se faire repérer. Pas le choix._

 _Avant que le dormeur n'ait le temps de se réveiller, elle saute par la fenêtre et repousse doucement les battants. Des vertiges la prennent. Peur, faim, effort physique, trop de choses pour un si petit corps. L'enfant tombe par terre. Elle respire difficilement. Son esprit lui hurle de se sortir de là. Peu à peu, elle reprend le contrôle et inspecte le mur. La chaux s'écaille par endroit et les pierres en dessous sont mal dégrossies. Elle pourrait l'escalader. Elle doit faire vite par contre. Même si les cris viennent de l'autre côté, ils finiront par chercher toute la maison quand ils s'apercevront qu'il en manque encore._

 _Elle pense à ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté pour se donner des forces et commence aussitôt son ascension._

 _Une petite voix lui indique quelle prise choisir, où poser ses mains et ses pieds. Elle l'écoute sans se poser de questions._

 _Arrivée en haut, elle regarde de l'autre côté._

 _Des toits, des murs, des rues, des lumières,..._

 _Plongée dans l'obscurité depuis si longtemps, l'enfant n'avait que des souvenirs confus de l'extérieur de la maison. Ses yeux ont du mal à engranger tout ce qui se présente à eux. Les odeurs, les sons, le vent qui caresse sa peau, tout est si nouveau, si différent._

 _Elle doit choisir une direction._

 _Là-bas, au loin, elle aperçoit une rivière et quelques arbres. Il n'y a pas de maisons au-delà. Elle n'a qu'une envie, s'éloigner de tout être humain. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, elle se met en route._

 _Dans sa tête, défilent les visages. Visages des gardes, visages des acheteurs, visage de ceux qui l'ont suivi et sont pourchassés en ce moment même, visage de ceux qui n'osaient plus y croire…_

 _Visages de ceux qui attendaient la prochaine prise avant de s'endormir définitivement._

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 30 Août -

Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, elle se lève en sursaut et se tord aussitôt sous la douleur. Elle reprend son souffle avec peine. Les visages défilent dans sa tête. Et à cette lente farandole, s'en joint un autre. Celui du petit garçon rencontré il y deux jours. Elle le revoit avec les mercenaires. Juste avant qu'elle ne batte en retraite.

Détails oubliés qui ressurgissent brusquement.

Dans sa main, un petit sac est tenu fermement.

Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses traits tirés, son nez creusé, les dents abîmées.

La peau blanche mais les joues rouges.

Regard vide qui brille.

Ce n'était pas de la nourriture qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas de reiatsu. Il avait faim d'autre chose.

Et Kohana sent un poison amer et familier envahir son estomac. Elle aurait dû reconnaître les signes. Cet enfant-là ne pouvait pas être sauvé.


	5. 4 - Premiers indices

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 4 - Premiers indices

 _On croit entrer dans une histoire. C'est alors qu'un mot nous interpelle. Un instinct, un indice. Peu à peu, un jeu d'échos résonne comme un carillon en plein concert. Et l'on découvre pas une histoire mais des dizaines, entrelacées les unes parmi les autres et qui jouent à chat._

OoO

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 1er Septembre -**

Hayao Miura était inquiet.

Ha! Qu'allait-il prétendre? Il était terrifié, oui! Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils cherchaient mais ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le corps. Pourtant ces fichus mercenaires l'avaient suffisamment endommagé pour qu'elle laisse de grandes traînées de reiatsu sur son passage. Ils avaient fouillés partout dans le quartier et les terrains avoisinants. Ils avaient passé les environs au peigne fin. Rien. Les traces de sang s'arrêtaient au bout d'un moment, les empreintes de pas disparaissaient, plus rien. Ils avaient pensé au shunpo des shinigamis mais même en cherchant à des kms à la ronde, plus rien.

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il avait interrogé les gardes présents au moment de la capture. La shinigami était invisible au départ. Le Chef leur avait dit de guetter le moindre mouvement de porte ou de rideau, ils entendaient des bruits de papier grâce à leur… comment ça s'appelait déjà? Ah oui, les mikero. Mais ils ne voyaient rien. Puis la porte avait tressailli. Les gardes ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais le Chef, lui, oui. Il avait parlé dans le vide, sous le regard éberlué des mercenaires. Et il avait donné l'ordre de tirer.

Face à tout autre commandant, les combattants lui auraient tapoté la tête en lui disant d'arrêter d'avaler n'importe quoi. Ils auraient ri un bon coup et perdu tout respect pour lui. Mais c'était le Chef. Lorsqu'un homme comme ça vous dit de faire quelque chose, vous l'écoutez. Oh, on ne l'avait jamais vu battre ses subordonnés, pas de salle de torture et d'invectives à tout moment. La paye était bonne, les conditions de vie bien meilleures que ce qu'on pouvait trouver ailleurs. Il ne criait jamais, n'injuriait pas.

Non, quand les yeux de cet homme se posaient sur vous, vous en restiez saisi, comme hypnotisé. Et vous obéissiez, aussi absurde l'ordre soit-il.

Alors ils avaient tiré.

Et la porte avait bel et bien bougé cette fois-ci.

Ils s'étaient précipités dans la pièce juste à temps pour être projetés en arrière par l'explosion. Cette foutue shinigami avait fait exploser le mur, sans se soucier une seule seconde de recevoir les flammes et les gravats en pleine face.

Mais grâce à ça, elle était enfin visible et quelqu'un avait réussi à lui planter un poignard dans le dos avant qu'elle ne saute dans la cour.

Et malgré l'explosion, le saut, le poignard et les gardes qui l'encerclaient, cette enfoirée avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Il était probable qu'elle soit morte peu de temps après s'être cachée. Dans son état et avec autant de districts à traverser, il était impensable qu'elle ait pu rejoindre le Seireitei. Même avec ce damné shunpo.

Hayao Miura avait eu l'obligeance de mettre ses mercenaires et ses domestiques à disposition pour chercher la fugitive. Le Chef l'avait demandé. On ne désobéissait pas au Chef. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'Hayao était responsable des résultats de ladite recherche. Non seulement, il n'avait plus de gardes pour ses boutiques et ses convois mais en plus il allait peut-être y passer à cause de ce sale petit rat.

Et maintenant, le commerçant allait devoir rendre des comptes. Alors oui, il avait la trouille qui le faisait trembler des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais le Chef n'aimait pas attendre.

Alors Hayao frappa à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez." Résonna une voix ferme.

Le Chef n'était pas content.

Le marchand franchit la porte. Après la tentative d'espionnage, apparemment soigneusement planifiée et incitée par lui, sans en avoir rien à cirer que le nom d'un de ses collaborateurs soit compromis, tous les dossiers avaient déménagé dans une autre maison. De toute façon, le Chef changeait fréquemment de lieu, se méfiant des mouchards.

"Ha, monsieur. Hm… J'ai avec moi les rapports des patrouilles envoyées pour récupérer le corps."

"Miura. Faut-il trois jours pour finaliser des rapports?" Demanda doucement le Chef.

"Hmm, non monsieur. Mais heu… nous… c'est-à-dire mes mercenaires n'ont pas… trouvé le… corps."

"Miura. Une shinigami brûlée, gravement blessée, vidée de son reiatsu et seule, face à plusieurs patrouilles de mercenaires et des domestiques diligents la cherchant dans plus de dix districts du Rukongai. Et rien? Pas une trace, pas un indice. Ni goutte de sang, ni lambeau de vêtement. Pas de rumeurs, de bruits étranges, pas de traces? A ce stade-là, doit-on blâmer les exécutants ou celui qui les dirige?"

"Je… j'ai fait de mon mieux, Monsieur, je vous le jure. J'ai mis toutes mes ressources en jeu. J'ai interrogé tous mes fournisseurs et mes acheteurs, j'ai fait fouillé de fond en comble les districts, lancé des avis discrets parmi notre réseau. Mais rien du tout. Il est possible qu'elle ait réussi à se cacher le temps de mourir. Et les cadavres ne restent pas bien longtemps dans la Soul Society."

"Je ne doute pas que vous ayez fait de votre mieux Miura. Je sens votre peur de là où je suis. Je me demande simplement si votre mieux est suffisant pour mes plans."

"Personne n'aurait pu faire plus, Monsieur. Elle était introuvable. Elle a dû réactiver cette… capacité à devenir invisible."

"Vous avez de la chance Miura. Aussi douteuse votre hypothèse soit-elle, je suis prêt à la croire. Et savez-vous par qui vous avez été sauvé?" Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage du Chef.

"Non, Monsieur." Répondit un Miura flageolant et soulagé.

"Mais par nos chers amis les shinigamis, pas moins! Imaginez ça. Un avis de recherche a été lancé dans le Seireitei. On demande de signaler toute information concernant la disparition de la lieutenante de la deuxième division. Nous avions affaire à une lieutenante et au commandant de la 2ème division de l'Onmitsukido. Un adversaire de taille. C'est pour cela que je suis prêt à croire qu'elle ait pu se trouver sous votre nez sans que vous arriviez à la déceler. Après tout, j'ai été moi-même témoin de son étrange talent, il y a trois jours à peine." Le Chef eut soudain un grand éclat de rire. "Sauvé par notre proie, Miura. N'est-ce pas un magnifique paradoxe?"

Miura à ce moment-là n'avait retenu qu'une chose. Il s'en était sorti. Il se contenta de hocher la tête frénétiquement et ne remarqua pas le regard dédaigneux de son maître.

"Allez, reprenez vos affaires mais restez à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle concernant un corps de shinigami. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que nous n'aurons pas confirmé sa mort. Nous étions censés la capturer vivante, Miura. Je déteste l'échec. Pour une fois, je ne vous en tiens pas entièrement responsable. J'aurai dû être bien plus prudent moi-même."

"Bien Monsieur, je suis désolé Monsieur."

"Ha, et Miura?"

"Oui Monsieur?" Répondit aussitôt le marchand interrompant son mouvement vers la porte.

"Nous aurons un dîner chez vous dans quelques jours. Un hôte prestigieux nous fera l'honneur de sa visite. Un hôte qui pourrait s'avérer fort utile. Voyez avec Tamaki pour les détails."

"Bien Monsieur, je ferai tout le nécessaire."

Miura put enfin quitter le bureau. Le Chef ne lui prêtait même plus attention. Il avait les yeux plongés dans un nouveau document.

0000000000

"Mais aucun de vous ne le fera. Parce que vous avez tous été témoins, d'une manière ou d'une autre, des horreurs qui se déroulent derrière les murs du Seireitei et de la non-assistance volontaire de la chambre des 46."

La main du noble se crispa sur le document qu'il était supposé lire. La conversation d'il y a trois jours ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'une shinigami, un lieutenant par-dessus le marché, ose tenir de tels propos sur le Seireitei était déjà un crime de trahison en soi. Une organisation militaire ne pouvait permettre le moindre doute dans l'esprit de ses subordonnés. C'était ça ou courir le risque de s'autodétruire. Un ordre non suivi ou, dans le cas d'un commandant, non donné, pouvait causer leur perte à tous. Un grain de sable qui bloquait l'engrenage.

Furieux, il se leva et ouvrit brusquement la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Tout était calme dans le parc du manoir, comme pour se moquer de la tempête qui mugissait à l'intérieur. Il sortit sans même jeter un œil sur son bureau où l'attendaient tous ses rapports et autres boulets administratifs. La nuit l'accueillit gentiment, sans se soucier de sa colère. Le vent jouait avec son haori, les oiseaux se taisaient à son approche, méfiants, avant de reprendre leur chant insouciant dès qu'il s'éloignait. Une carpe sauta dans le bassin dans un clapotis joyeux.

Mais lui ne faisait attention à rien de cela. Tout à sa frustration, il marchait à pas rapide dans les allées d'arbres, incapable de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieur. Parce que le pire dans toute l'histoire, c'est que Mumei avait raison.

Il lui en voulait de lui avoir rappelé ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier depuis tant d'années. Oui, le système était défaillant. Oui, seulement une minorité pouvait s'estimer heureuse dans ce monde de passage. Car c'était un monde de passage, une salle d'attente avant de repartir pour une autre vie, un autre endroit peut-être plus bienveillant. L'espérance de vie moyenne n'était que de quelques décennies tout au plus. Parfois, à peine quelques jours pour les zones les plus dangereuses.

Mis à part pour ceux qui contribuaient à l'ordre, tout relatif, de la Soul Society. Les nobles, les soldats et les commerçants les plus influents. Enfin, tous ceux dotés de suffisamment de reiatsu ou d'argent pour survivre. C'était ces survivants qui pouvaient maintenir un semblant d'organisation dans cette antichambre géante, et ce grâce à leur longévité.

Mais malgré tout ce que la raison pouvait lui souffler, il avait été trop impliqué dans la souffrance des plus démunis pour ne rien ressentir face à cet ordre des choses.

Hisana. C'était elle qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il était encore tout jeune homme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois. Plein d'illusions, convaincu de son bon droit, de ses privilèges, d'une justice. Et elle qui se retenait de rire devant son assurance, ayant trop peur de se faire battre pour son impudence.

Lors d'une course poursuite avec le chat démon, il s'était aventuré assez loin dans le Rukongai et avait atterri dans un quartier peu reluisant. Il avait alors rencontré la pauvreté, la faim, l'asservissement et avait fait connaissance avec celle qui deviendrait sa femme. Quelques années plus tard, Hisana lui avait avoué que ce quartier-là était un paradis pour ceux qui revenaient d'encore plus loin. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire. Elle s'était tu, emportée dans des souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'est qu'après leurs fiançailles, un jour où ils avaient fui la colère de son clan pour se promener dans les bois de la propriété qu'elle lui raconta ses débuts dans le Rukongai.

Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails mais lui avait dépeint de façon éloquente l'enfer dans laquelle elles s'étaient retrouvées, elle et sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler de Rukia. Ce fut aussi ce jour-là qu'elle lui avoua l'avoir abandonné, bébé à peine sevré, dans une rue un peu moins miséreuse que les autres, au pas de la porte d'un couple sans enfants. Elle avait espéré qu'ils prendraient soin d'elle. Et puis elle avait fui, sans plus se retourner. Volant un peu de nourriture çà et là quand elle avait faim, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de reiatsu, une complication en moins. Elle avait voyagé pendant des semaines, se cachant le jour, marchant la nuit, traversant les districts. Arrivée dans ce quartier où il l'avait rencontré, elle s'était enfin arrêtée, avait lavé les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements et était partie en quête de travail. Elle tenait à peine debout à la fin de son périple, accablée par les remords, la peur, la fatigue et l'espoir ténu d'une nouvelle vie.

La suite, Byakuya la connaissait déjà. Un voile s'était déchiré. Il avait pour la première fois véritablement conscience de la misère qui pouvait exister, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, bien loin du domaine dans lequel il avait grandi, protégé et choyé. Devant lui, elle s'était engagée à retrouver sa sœur et lui avait demandé, si ce n'est son aide, au moins son approbation. Qu'il la laisse, une fois mariés, parcourir le Rukongai pour chercher l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver la paix et devenir mère elle-même si elle ne retrouvait pas d'abord le premier enfant qui lui avait été confié, des décennies auparavant. Il avait dit oui.

Mais l'avenir leur avait été cruel. La lente agonie d'Hisana les avait tous les deux détruits de l'intérieur. Cruelle ironie du sort, ce n'était qu'un an après la mort de sa femme qu'il avait entendu parler d'une élève de l'Académie qui était son portrait craché. Un membre de son clan était allé rencontrer le directeur pour l'admission de son fils et avait aperçu dans un couloir cette jeune fille qui se faisait appeler Rukia. Byakuya s'était renseigné et tous les éléments concordaient. Il avait retrouvé l'enfant abandonnée par Hisana et à la recherche de laquelle elle avait consacré ses dernières forces.

Le fait qu'elles se soient manquées de si peu avait laissé un goût amer dans le cœur de Byakuya, en plus des circonstances de la mort de sa femme. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais nuire à l'honneur de son clan, se disant qu'il payait pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre. Et ce serment aveugle qu'il avait formé dans la douleur avait failli lui coûter sa sœur.

Cinquante ans après, il commençait à peine à se le pardonner. Reprenant fermement les rênes de son clan qu'il avait laissé s'autogouverner après la mort d'Hisana, il avait fait taire les serpents, mâté les belliqueux et montré à tous qu'il était leur chef et comptait gouverner à sa manière, n'en déplaise à sa famille. Il avait trop conscience de son devoir et de l'honneur de son clan pour les mener à leur perte. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Toutefois, les nouveaux évènements laissaient supposer que des vipères répandaient à nouveau leur venin parmi les Kuchiki. Il pensait en avoir fini avec elles lors de la mort d'Hisana, puis en reprenant le contrôle après la défaite d'Aizen. Mais cette bataille-là semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Si jamais il trouvait des traîtres à la Soul Society parmi les siens, ils regretteraient amèrement leur décision. Eux, et tous les autres nobles qui pensaient qu'ils avaient droit aux privilèges sans remplir les devoirs allant de pair avec.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'était dirigé vers la limite du parc. Le cabanon de l'arrière grand-oncle n'était pas très loin. Puisqu'il était à côté, il pouvait aussi bien passer prendre de ses nouvelles et voir si elle avait trouvé quoi que ce soit dans la paperasse qu'il lui avait remise.

Sa colère était retombée. Aussi insupportable que soit l'idée, elle avait raison sur ce point. Le système de la Soul Society était profondément injuste. Mais comme elle l'avait reconnu, il était également nécessaire. Et c'est pourquoi ils continuaient de servir cette société. Elle avait expérimenté cette injustice profonde lors de son enfance, vraisemblablement. Lui l'avait découvert par sa femme, Hisana. Mais qu'en était-il des capitaines Soi Fon et Unohana? Mumei avait laissé entendre qu'elles avaient été elles aussi touchées par cette injustice.

En y réfléchissant, Soi Fon et Mumei avaient choisi les alliés les plus discrets et loyaux qu'elles puissent trouver. Mais cette discrétion avait un prix. Byakuya ne serait pas étonné si on lui révélait qu'à eux quatre, ils nourrissaient les ragots plus que tous les autres officiers réunis. Après tout, c'était sur eux qu'on en savait le moins. On aurait pu s'étonner que Byakuya, en tant que chef de clan et constamment entouré de domestiques et de parents, arrive autant à cultiver le mystère. Mais à vrai dire, sa vie était si banale qu'on ne pouvait trouver grand-chose à raconter. Et il avait su s'entourer de serviteurs discrets, si bien que lorsque des choses étaient à taire, elles ne s'ébruitaient pas.

Comme ce qui s'était passé à la mort d'Hisana. Personne n'en avait rien su. Les membres du clan concernés s'étaient posés des questions mais personne n'avait osé venir le trouver ni même en discuter avec d'autres. Ils avaient eu trop peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose. Il garderait ces souvenirs comme un poids dans sa conscience jusqu'à sa mort.

Un doute traversa soudain son esprit. Soi-Fon et Mumei savaient-elles? Mumei œuvrait-elle déjà comme espionne pour la deuxième division à ce moment-là? Et si elles l'avaient appris, était-ce pour cette raison ou malgré cela qu'elles l'avaient choisi comme allié?

Malheureusement, il venait d'arriver à la porte du cabanon et ne pouvait continuer cette ligne de pensée. Il se concentra sur l'affaire qui les préoccupait, chassant les éléments perturbateurs au fond de son esprit et franchit le seuil de la porte.

Le lieutenant était assis dans la chambre, des piles de documents réparties en petits tas autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête à son approche et le salua d'un hochement de tête qu'il lui rendit.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?" Vérifia-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une piste mais il y a une histoire douteuse avec un de vos cousins éloignés, Kinsada. Il fait partie d'une branche subalterne du clan, une famille sans grande influence. Il s'agit d'un investissement foireux. Ça date d'il y a cinq ans."

"Dans quelles circonstances s'est fait l'investissement? J'ai un cas similaire avec une famille vassale de mon clan, les Goto.

Tous deux se penchèrent alors sur les documents, essayant de recouper les sources pour comprendre la situation face à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Au bout d'une heure, la chambre donnait l'impression d'avoir rencontré un typhon. Des papiers se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce, certaines pages esseulées dans leur coin, d'autres entassées. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils avaient créé ce joyeux désordre organisé sans échanger plus de dix mots, tendant simplement les papiers intéressants à l'autre et créant des tas selon une certaine logique. Jambes croisées sur son futon, Kohana commençait à fatiguer. Avec cette satanée blessure dans le dos, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise très longtemps sans souffrir et elle venait de passer plusieurs heures sur ces foutus documents. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfaite. Ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse. Des investissements versés à des commerces dans le Rukongai et qui n'auraient soi-disant rien donné, les boutiques se retrouvant peu après en faillite. A chaque fois, ces commerces étaient tout nouvellement créés et fermaient à peine quelques mois après leur ouverture. Que cela arrive une fois, soit. Mais lorsque il y avait quatre manœuvres similaires de la part de trois personnes différentes et répartis sur sept ans, ça commençait à devenir douteux. Le tout, maintenant, était de remonter à la source.

"Dès que je serai remise, je pourrai les filer. Mais en attendant, le mieux est de les signaler auprès de certains de nos indicateurs pour qu'ils commencent à les surveiller de leur côté. A moins que vous puissiez faire quelque chose de votre côté." Commenta Kohana.

Byakuya resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre. "Ce sont tous des membres éloignés de la famille. J'ai peu d'occasions de les rencontrer. Chercher à leur parler provoquerait trop de questions. Cependant avec le début de l'automne, je vais devoir assister à plusieurs événements. J'aurai la possibilité d'enquêter à ce moment-là."

"Ha, la fameuse saison des mariages?" Commenta Kohana amusée. Les nobles se rassemblaient au début de l'Automne sous prétexte de revoir les familles, discuter affaires, découvrir de nouveaux spectacles. Si, il y a quelques centaines d'années, ces réunions étaient surtout pour raisons économiques et culturelles, c'était devenu depuis le rendez-vous des marieuses et la parade des célibataires, les mariages ayant traditionnellement lieu au printemps. L'hiver servait d'époque des fiançailles et de finalisation des contrats. Car pour eux, un mariage était toujours affaire d'alliance politique ou commerciale.

"Mon rang m'oblige à participer à la plupart des soirées pour approuver les accords. Pour une fois, cela servira également les intérêts du Seireitei."

"Je m'y suis souvent infiltrée comme servante. Ces rassemblements sont des mines d'informations. Mais je bénéficiais alors de fausses recommandations fournies par la seconde pour pouvoir être embauchée le temps de la Saison. Puisque je suis censée être morte, je doute de pouvoir y participer cette année. Même si je me déguise, je ne serai pas suffisamment remise pour porter de lourdes charges ou assurer le service des heures durant."

"Je me débrouillerai seul. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas consacrer toute mon attention aux suspects. Il me faudra remplir mon rôle et garder les apparences."

Kohana hocha lentement la tête, comprenant la position du noble. En plus de tous ceux qui voudraient parler affaire avec lui, il serait également pourchassé sans vergogne par les dames marieuses et les jeunes filles en quête d'un bon parti. Un chef de clan encore jeune, veuf et sans enfants, ça devait être une véritable aubaine pour elles. Si elle se souvenait bien, sa femme était morte une centaine d'années auparavant. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne pouvait plus recourir à l'excuse du deuil.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas mener son enquête de son côté lors de ces soirées. S'il y avait des complots et autres machinations douteuses, c'était le meilleur moment pour se renseigner. Elle devrait en parler avec Soi Fon.

C'est à ce moment-là que son estomac décida de protester violemment, révolté de n'avoir rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis un moment alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à réparer. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil, amusé en dépit de tout mais refusant de le montrer. Kohana avait le choix entre se montrer gênée ou ne pas s'en faire et préféra hausser les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas encore dîné. Merci pour votre temps, capitaine, mais je crois que je vais devoir arrêter notre session de travail pour ce soir."

"Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut?" Vérifia Byakuya par acquis de conscience. Il avait encore les remontrances du capitaine Unohana en mémoire.

"Il doit me rester suffisamment de riz pour ce soir. Par contre, accepteriez-vous me ravitailler demain?"

Byakuya lui avait déjà amené plusieurs boîtes remplies de riz, viande, poisson et légumes. Elle les conservait au frais, mais à vrai dire, elle avait si faim en ce moment que les boîtes ne restaient pas remplies bien longtemps. Reconstituer son reiatsu n'était pas une mince affaire après la manière dont elle l'avait malmené. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour éluder les questions de ses cuisiniers mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. La nourriture était délicieuse et elle avait faim.

Celui-ci montra qu'il l'avait entendu et prit congé sans plus s'attarder. Même s'il avait l'habitude de longues promenades, ses serviteurs finiraient par s'étonner de ses absences prolongées et il avait encore du travail à abattre.

Quant à Kohana, elle fit honneur à la boîte de riz qui lui restait avant de se recoucher sur le ventre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir sortir, courir et enquêter comme avant et surtout, dormir sur le dos. Mais sa maudite blessure ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

0000000000

Soi Fon fronçait les sourcils devant les diagrammes colorés qu'elle tenait. Cette herbe n'existait pas à l'état naturel mais avait été longuement travaillée pour obtenir les propriétés voulues. Qui avait suffisamment de connaissances et de talents pour créer un produit pareil? D'où venaient l'argent et les équipements qui avaient été nécessaires à son développement? Pourquoi? Où avaient-ils cachés le laboratoire? Combien de temps avaient-ils dû trimer sur ce projet? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ces gens œuvraient contre la Soul Society et l'ordre établi?

Plus elle en apprenait, plus elle appréhendait les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Sa lieutenante et elle avaient découvert le pot aux roses il y avait deux ans à peine. Mais leurs adversaires travaillaient depuis une bonne décennie au minimum et ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour garder de nombreuses longueurs d'avance. Ils n'étaient que quatre à pouvoir réellement s'opposer à cette organisation, sept si l'on comptait leurs alliés du monde réel. Plus une poignée d'indicateurs fidèles et fiables. Mais serait-ce suffisant? Elle n'osait pas impliquer d'autres personnes, ne pouvant se permettre un traître dans leurs rangs. Un poids pesait de plus en plus lourdement sur son estomac. Il avait des relents de défaite.

Et c'est ce moment-là que choisissait sa lieutenante pour déroger aux ordres et donner dans le sentimentalisme. Résultat, sa convalescence allait prendre des semaines qu'elle aurait pu employer à espionner leurs adversaires. Elle devrait non seulement se cacher aux yeux de ses ennemis mais également à ceux des shinigamis. Que manquait-il pour rendre la situation plus compliquée encore? Hm! Pas grand-chose finalement.

Est-ce que Kurotsuchi était impliqué? Ou l'un de ses adjoints? Elle n'osait pas envoyer un de ses shinigamis là-bas, de peur qu'il ne se fasse injecter d'appareils espions et autres choses toutes aussi désagréables et dangereuses. Avec sa lieutenante hors de combat, ce serait soit elle-même, soit… Si seulement elle acceptait! Et il faudrait que … l'Autre… puisse mettre au point un moyen de détecter des laboratoires. Consommation d'énergie, émanations curieuses, disparitions d'âmes, convois éclectiques,... tout ce qui pouvait signaler un centre de recherche.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent. Autant aller leur demander ça tout de suite. Mais auparavant, elle avait quelques ordres à donner. Kohana lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Ils avaient une piste. Kuchiki Kinsada et les Goto. La Saison serait en effet le meilleur moyen de surveiller discrètement leurs alliés, les contrats qu'ils essayaient de signer et les discours qu'ils tenaient auprès de cibles potentielles. Le capitaine Kuchiki serait sollicité de tous côtés. Et même s'il connaissait mieux que personne les manières et manigances de la noblesse, il n'avait pas été formé à l'espionnage. Kohana ne pourrait pas s'infiltrer comme servante cette fois-ci mais il fallait absolument qu'elle se trouve sur place. Soi Fon avait une idée mais elle aurait besoin d'aide. Une aide que les Shiba accepteraient peut-être de lui fournir, en échange de certains services.

Il fallait aussi prévenir les indicateurs. Omaeda lui serait très utile sur ce coup-là. Elle passerait par sa boutique avant de se rendre discrètement dans le Monde Réel. C'était un secret bien gardé que les hauts gradés de l'Onmitsukido avaient accès à un portail donnant dans le Monde Réel. Cela évitait que leurs allées et venues soient tracées alors qu'ils menaient des missions délicates.

Mais avant tout, elle devait trouver Unohana pour lui communiquer les résultats d'analyse et établir avec elle un plan d'action. Cette herbe était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Elle laissait les sujets vulnérables à une forme d'hypnose, coupait certaines capacités sensorielles telles que la sensation de douleur et provoquait une forte addiction. Et il ne s'agissait que des effets principaux. Il y avait d'autres petites surprises désagréables qui se cachaient derrière les noms de molécules. La femme médecin serait à même d'en saisir toutes les subtilités.

Laissant des ordres à ses subordonnés, elle quitta son bureau d'un pas ferme, après l'avoir soigneusement piégé. Ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme de la paranoïa auparavant était devenu de la prudence élémentaire aujourd'hui. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, elle adopta aussitôt le shunpo. Tant de choses à faire, si peu de temps.

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 3 Septembre -

Les fourchettes piquaient la chair juteuse des viandes et le craquant des croûtes dorées, les cuillères plongeaient dans le velouté des potages ou la douceur sucrée des desserts fondants, les couteaux sciaient les morceaux de légumes savamment découpés en figures hétéroclites et cuits à la perfection pour préserver toute leur saveur. On riait, on dégustait, on aspirait à grandes goulées l'air prometteur des délices à venir. On se léchait les babines tout en écoutant les derniers ragots pour pouvoir y rajouter son grain de sel ou son exclamation incrédule dans une ambiance de bonne humeur et de joie générale.

Mais au premier étage de l'Odyssée de Rex, l'atmosphère était tout autre.

"Quoi? Comment ça, disparue? Depuis combien de temps?" S'exclama la propriétaire affolée.

Omaeda baissa la tête. On le reconnaissait à peine à le voir si sérieux et sombre. La nouvelle lui avait fait perdre de sa superbe, son assurance s'était affalée sur elle-même, démolie par le chagrin et l'inquiétude. "Son dernier rapport date d'il y a cinq jours. Elle était censée revenir quelques heures plus tard mais personne ne l'a vue depuis. Le capitaine Soi Fon m'a averti officiellement hier. Les rumeurs datent d'il y a trois jours quand elle a raté la réunion des lieutenants."

"Et personne ne s'est remué pour la retrouver? Vous foutez quoi les shinigamis!"

"Soi Fon a envoyé des équipes dans le Rukongai. On ne peut pas propager son signalement car ses ennemis pourraient l'identifier facilement si elle est encore… Yachiru a tanné Kenpachi pour parcourir tout le Seireitei et une bonne partie du Rukongai. Elle lui a dit que des gens assez forts pour la capturer pourraient lui servir d'amuse-gueule. Les équipes de shinigami qui patrouillent le Rukongai ont été mises en état d'alerte. On ne peut rien faire de plus."

"Bon sang, vous êtes censés avoir des super soldats et des miracles de la technologie. Et c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire? Un état d'alerte et un capitaine manipulé par sa gamine? Non pas que ça soit pas pratique mais c'est un peu maigre!"

"On n'a jamais été assez nombreux ou puissants pour contrôler ce qui se passe dans le Rukongai. C'est pas notre rôle. On est là pour combattre les Hollows et assurer le transit. On s'est à peine remis de la guerre contre Aizen qu'on a des petits morveux qui veulent foutre le désordre une nouvelle fois." Se défendit mollement Omaeda.

Yukiko tournait en rond dans son bureau, essayant de trouver une idée, n'importe quoi qui puisse les aider à retrouver la lieutenante disparue. Elle possédait une plateforme d'espionnage incroyable et était l'une des premières au courant de ce qui se passait dans la Soul Society. Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

"Elle enquêtait sur Hayao Miura. Je lui avais signalé un convoi partant de la maison secondaire. Peut-être que si on envoyait quelqu'un…"

"Quelqu'un qui réussirait à s'infiltrer là où elle s'est fait prendre? On n'a pas beaucoup d'espions comme elle. De toute façon, nos ordres sont clairs. On ne doit pas bouger. Soit elle est déjà…" L'ancien shinigami s'étrangla un peu et Yukiko fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué. "Soit, elle s'en sortira toute seule. La petite s'est tirée de situations pas faciles avant, elle est douée. Je suis sûr qu'on la retrouvera un beau jour en train d'écrire son rapport en mangeant des onigiris et se demandant pourquoi on fait une tête pareille."

Yukiko serra les poings et les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Elle connaissait les règles. Dans leur métier, la moindre désobéissance pouvait causer la perte de dizaines de gens.

Omaeda s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit. "On a des signalements par contre. Kuchiki Kinsada et la famille Goto. Déterre tout ce que tu peux sur eux. Situation financière, investissements, contrats, fréquentations, établissements visités, messages envoyés, rumeurs, la totale."

Yukiko hocha la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour l'instant.

"Il est possible qu'ils financent des trucs louches. Tends l'oreille sur toute rumeur d'investissement foireux, ça pourrait être une manière d'écouler de l'argent sans se faire repérer. Et comme d'hab, les rumeurs de disparitions mais cette fois-ci, vois s'il y a des zones resserrées. On cherche un centre d'expérience ou autre cochonnerie du même genre. Sinon, c'est la même routine que d'habitude. Donne des cibles différentes à tes gars, que l'un ne sache pas ce que cherchent les autres."

Yukiko se dirigea vers un bahut d'où elle extirpa une petite bouteille. Elle la tendit sans dire un mot à Omaeda.

"C'est quoi?" Demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

"Pour ta gueule de bois. T'as bu combien de litres hier? Oublie, je préfère ne pas savoir."

Omaeda sentit une furieuse envie de pleurer remonter par l'arrière de la tête pour se diriger vers son nez et ses yeux. Il respira fortement en tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme et attrapa la fiole pour la vider aussi sec d'un seul trait.

"Me souviens pas." Répondit-il après avoir avalé le contenu. "J'ai commencé un peu après que le capitaine soit parti. J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment. Et quand je me suis réveillé, je suis venu direct ici pour transmettre les ordres."

Yukiko soupira. Kohana était son amie, une sœur de cœur. Elles s'étaient rencontrées alors qu'elle essayait de monter son entreprise avec son curieux cuisinier. Kohana enquêtait à ce moment-là à son propre compte sur une affaire d'esclavage. Elles avaient d'abord marchandé des informations, avaient finalement passé un contrat d'entraide et étaient devenus amies sans même s'en apercevoir, à grand renforts de fous rires face aux rumeurs folles et aux vérités qui l'étaient encore plus et en dégustant des petits gâteaux à se damner, courtoisie de leur cuistot favori qui ne manquait pas de rajouter son grain de sel à leurs conversations quand il n'y avait personne pour la voir.

Mais pour Omaeda, Kohana avait été une élève, un disciple. Un petit brin de fille rachitique et traumatisée, tellement paranoïaque qu'elle avait des instincts aussi affinés que ceux des bestioles, voire plus car son intelligence lui permettait de voir encore plus loin. Il s'était moqué d'elle au départ, l'avait houspillé par la suite avant de la prendre sous son aile et essayer de lui apprendre l'art du combat et de l'invective. Il s'était donné inconsciemment le devoir de la protéger d'elle-même et des autres. Depuis la disparition de Kohana, il devait se dire qu'il avait failli à sa responsabilité de maître, qu'il n'avait pas su lui enseigner tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie. C'était ridicule de s'accabler de culpabilité pour des faits indépendants de sa volonté mais ainsi est faite l'âme humaine.

Avec Yukiko et lui, Kohana avait trouvé une fratrie. En se moquant, ils avaient décidé que Soi Fon était la grand tante exigeante et intraitable mais fière de ses subordonnés dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Ils avaient soigneusement évité de le répéter là où le capitaine aurait pu les entendre. Ils tenaient à leur peau.

Et puis, peu à peu, elle était sortie de sa carapace et avait commencé à se faire des amis. Makae à la dixième, une fille délurée et qui réussissait à garder son calme même quand elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Son seul défaut étant peut-être son appréciation excessive pour son capitaine même si elle s'en défendait à grand cris en trouvant toujours des excuses. Surtout qu'il était pris maintenant. Un beau jour, Yachiru avait fait irruption dans leur petit groupe. Elle avait amené avec elle, et à la grande surprise de tous, le lieutenant Ise.

Matsumoto s'était incrustée récemment, après la nomination de Kohana au rang de lieutenante. Elle avait entrepris la très dure tâche (impossible diraient certains) de relooker les femmes shinigami haut-gradées, prétextant qu'elles manquaient singulièrement de style. N'osant s'attaquer aux capitaines, elle se cantonnait, sans succès, à certaines lieutenantes qui auraient préféré qu'on les laisse tranquille. Mais si elles écoutaient volontiers les ragots qu'elle colportait, elles évitaient soigneusement de lui raconter quoi que ce soit de sérieux, sachant très bien le sort qu'elle réserverait à leurs confidences. Quoique, quand elle se décidait à garder un secret, personne n'était capable d'en deviner ne serait-ce que l'ombre. Elle aussi venait d'un quartier peu reluisant du Rukongai.

Une bande d'amies, aux personnalités complètement inverses qui se houspillaient, riaient d'elles-mêmes et se soutenaient silencieusement, ne connaissant pas forcément les blessures des autres mais reconnaissant les signes. Et l'une d'entre elles avait disparu.

Omaeda et elle s'étaient tus, chacun plongé dans ses souvenirs. Et dans leur esprit, un souhait. "Faites qu'elle s'en sorte."

0000000000

 _ **\- 50 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _"Lieutenant, j'ai deux autres disparitions en trois semaines. Un dans le 51ème district nord et un dans le 53ème est."_

 _"Et merde!" S'exclama très spontanément Omaeda. Ça en fait sept sur trois mois. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Kurotsuchi a pas signalé d'attaques d'Hollows rapprochées?"_

 _"Non, aucune activité anormale. J'ai fait interroger leurs partenaires mais ils ne savent rien. Certains exploraient une piste, d'autres travaillaient ou se baladaient. La zone de disparition va du 48ème district au 57ème et se concentre dans l'est. Ils partent faire quelque chose et plus aucune nouvelle."_

 _"Rhaaa! On peut jamais avoir la paix. Faut toujours qu'il y ait des mouches pour venir foutre le bazar. Bon, faut voir avec le capitaine. On a toujours des disparitions de temps en temps mais là, ça peut plus être une coïncidence."_

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, Omaeda se leva pour aller toquer à la porte du capitaine et, sur sa réponse positive, entra, Mumei suivant juste derrière._

 _"Encore des disparitions, capitaine. Deux cette fois-ci." Annonça-t-il._

 _Soi Fon fronça les sourcils et invita Mumei à faire son rapport._

 _"Je n'étais pas sur le coup cette fois-ci. Le rapport vient de Yujo. Il faisait la tournée des districts 50 à 55 et deux des indics ne se sont pas présentés à leur rendez-vous. Il a aussitôt cherché à les pister mais il n'a rien trouvé. Les familles, amis et partenaires n'ont rien remarqué. Le premier est un mendiant du 51ème nord. Il a quitté son coin habituel il y a une semaine, vers le soir, comme d'habitude. Et il n'est plus jamais revenu. Ils ont une petite guilde là-bas. Ses confrères ont cherché à se renseigner discrètement mais pas de disputes, pas d'ivrognes ni de vols cette nuit-là. L'autre est une prostituée du 53ème est. Elle est partie faire des lessives dans une rivière à un kilomètre de là. Personne ne l'a revu."_

 _"Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi loin?" S'étonna Soi Fon._

 _"Leur maison n'a pas de lavoir et les prostituées ne sont pas les bienvenues aux lavoirs communaux. Les autres lingères se demandent toujours si l'une d'elle n'a pas eu la visite de leur mari."_

 _"Aucun signe de quoi que ce soit?" L'interrogea la capitaine._

 _"Non. Yujo est arrivé quelques heures après la disparition de la prostituée. Il s'est aussitôt mis à chercher toute trace de meurtre ou de dispute mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace de reiatsu, pas de signe d'Hollows non plus. Rien d'anormal les jours précédant la disparition."_

 _"Cela nous fait donc sept disparitions étranges depuis les trois derniers mois, c'est bien cela?"_

 _"Oui, cap'taine." Affirma Omaeda en se grattant le crâne. "D'habitude, on retrouve quelque chose, on comprend ce qu'il s'est passé, que ce soit bête, homme, Hollow ou accident. Mais là, rien."_

 _"Lieutenant, contactez tout de suite la 12ème pour voir s'ils n'ont rien détecté. Tirez leur les vers du nez s'il le faut. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kurotsuchi essaye de nous cacher quelque chose. Je vais alerter le capitaine commandant et demander des patrouilles dans les districts concernés. Troisième siège, prenez vos espions et lancez une enquête en profondeur sur toute disparition. Est-ce qu'on s'attaque sciemment à nos agents ou est-ce que ça concerne la population en général? Je vous donne une semaine pour passer les districts au peigne fin. Faites-moi votre rapport dès votre retour."_

 _"Bien, capitaine." Répondirent en chœur le lieutenant et le troisième siège avant d'aller exécuter leurs ordres._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 51 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -_**

 _"Troisième siège, des nouvelles quant à ces bandes de mercenaires?"_

 _Soi Fon se trouvait à son bureau, Mumei se tenait debout en face d'elle et Omaeda mangeait des chips assis sur le canapé à côté. Tous trois avaient le front plissé et l'irritation de Soi Fon n'était pas seulement liée au sujet de discussion._

 _"Ils travaillent maintenant sur dix districts, du 55ème au 45ème. Certains fonctionnent comme des bandes de Yakuza. Ils rançonnent et règnent sur leurs quartiers. D'autres commencent à proposer leurs services à des marchands pour escorter leurs convois et garder leurs propriétés. J'ai vu quelques troupes disposées jusqu'au 30ème district mais elles sont peu nombreuses. Comme nous l'avons vu précédemment, les disparitions sont souvent liées au passage d'une de leur bande, soit que les gens se sont montrés trop curieux, soit qu'ils avaient besoin de kidnapper des âmes pour je ne sais quoi. Ils ont peu ou pas de reiatsu, savent à peine se battre mais reçoivent un entraînement et un équipement quand ils sont enrôlés. Les équipements sont sensiblement les mêmes. Les couleurs ou les matériaux peuvent changer mais ils ont la même fonction. Ce qui est justifié par le fait qu'ils apprennent tous à se battre de la même façon."_

 _"Ce qui laisse supposer que les mêmes instructeurs passent dans les différents groupes. Et que les mêmes acheteurs se procurent les armes et armures. Ce n'est pas un nouveau marché qui est en train de naître et est adopté par de plus en plus de monde." Réfléchit Soi Fon._

 _"Exactement." Confirma Kohana. "Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'une opération lancée par un stratégiste. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un qui a trouvé un nouveau moyen d'assurer de grosses rentrées d'argent ou s'il y a une autre intention derrière.."_

 _"Attendez." Interrompit Omaeda. "Vous voudriez dire que quelqu'un est en train de monter discrètement une armée dans le Rukongai? Il veut s'opposer directement à quelqu'un ou prendre le contrôle d'un territoire? Il voudrait quand même pas faire la guerre aux shinigamis, non? Pas avec des gars sans reiatsu, ce serait insensé! Et s'il est assez intelligent pour monter toute sa petite opé, il doit bien s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Est-ce qu'il a prévu un truc pour nous contrer? Parce que rien que son histoire de milice, ça va pas être avalé facilement par la chambre des 46."_

 _Soi Fon haussa les sourcils. Elle oubliait parfois … d'accord souvent… que son lieutenant n'était pas forcément con. Il avait juste un don étonnant pour l'irriter et un talent encore plus déconcertant pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était parfois à deux doigts de le tuer._

 _"Je suis dans l'incapacité de répondre à ces questions pour l'instant, Lieutenant. J'aurais voulu mobiliser toutes mes équipes pour enquêter dessus mais nous avons un autre problème." S'excusa Kohana._

 _"Quel est-il?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Soi Fon._

 _"Nous avons des fuites. Une ou plusieurs personnes transmettent des informations sur le Gotei 13 à l'extérieur."_

 _"Comment avez-vous découvert cela?"_

 _"Les mercenaires étaient un peu trop doués pour éviter les patrouilles de shinigamis. A part mes équipes de l'Onmitsukido, les shinigamis n'ont jamais eu vent de troupes de soldats à moitié entraînés parcourant les quartiers. C'est comme si à chaque fois, ils savaient à l'avance le parcours des patrouilles shinigamis et se faisaient discrets pendant leur passage. J'ai effectué des tests, lançant des rumeurs de patrouilles à venir. Mes espions les observaient et les mercenaires se cachaient durant les jours désignés par la rumeur. Ce n'est donc pas comme s'ils avaient un moyen de détecter leur approche. Ils se fient au planning que quelqu'un leur transmet."_

 _Soi Fon frappa violemment du poing sur la table. Des disparitions étranges, des troupes de mercenaires et maintenant, des traîtres dans le Seireitei! Trop était trop! Ils feraient tout le jour sur cette affaire. Mais ils ne pourraient plus faire confiance aux shinigamis. L'Onmitsukido devrait se charger de cette histoire seul._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 52 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -_**

 _"Nous sommes trop peu." Expliqua Kohana. "Nous ne faisons pas partie du décor, et aussi discrets que nous soyons, les gens n'aiment pas parler. Ils ont trop peur des représailles. Il nous faut plus de plateformes comme l'Odyssée de Rex. Des endroits où les gens discutent, achètent, vendent, interagissent sans trop se méfier."_

 _"Mais monter une affaire comme celle-là nous prendrait des mois, si ce n'est des années, avant que les gens viennent suffisamment nombreux et surtout suffisamment confiants." Répliqua Soi Fon. "Il faudrait pouvoir placer des agents dormants qui se mettent à vivre et travailler dans des quartiers mais nous n'en avons pas les moyens."_

 _"Les indicateurs se font de plus en plus rares. Ils demandent une protection si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Mais ils savent très bien que nous sommes trop loin pour intervenir rapidement." Renchérit Kohana._

 _"Heu, j'ai peut-être une idée. Mais…"_

 _Les deux femmes se tournèrent rapidement vers le lieutenant, prêtes à l'écouter._

 _"Si j'ai bien résumé, il nous faudrait d'autres plateformes, des agents dormants et des endroits où les indics peuvent se réfugier en cas de grabuge?"_

 _Les espionnes hochèrent la tête. Omaeda se gratta la sienne, ne sachant pas encore très bien s'il était en train de faire une bêtise. Ça changerait pas mal de chose pour lui. Mais la situation se faisait de plus en plus désespérée._

 _"Ecoutez, j'ai mon commerce, la joaillerie, qui marche très bien. Trop bien même. Ce serait le moment parfait pour ouvrir d'autres boutiques mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de passer plus de temps à travailler là-bas. J'y pensais comme ça sans trop y réfléchir mais… Ma boutique, ça pourrait faire une plateforme et un lieu de refuge. Si, hypothétiquement, je démissionne et que j'y travaille à temps plein, comme je suis déjà impliqué dedans depuis des années, les gens seraient curieux au départ mais pas trop méfiants. Je pourrais m'occuper de la plateforme, me porter garant de la sécurité de ceux qui s'y réfugient en cas de grabuge et fonctionner comme agent dormant. Et une fois que je lancerai d'autres boutiques dans d'autres coins du Seireitei, je pourrai y placer comme employé un de nos indics ou un agent de l'Onm itsuki qui y prendrait le même rôle que moi dans la boutique principale. En plus, personne ne s'étonnerait que j'aille visiter souvent les ateliers et les échoppes. Je suis complètement au courant de la situation et vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, donc, il n'y aurait pas ce problème-là. Ça serait une expansion lente, parce que je veux pas que mon commerce flanche dans la précipitation. Mais ça pourrait déjà bien nous aider pour l'espionnage et le relai de l'information. Je… heu, enfin… voilà… juste une idée comme ça."_

 _Soi Fon et Kohana le dévisageaient, impressionnées. Elles mesuraient tout le sacrifice que cela représentait pour lui. Même si son chef n'était pas commode, même s'il devait travailler plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, même s'il aimait sa boutique, sa vie de shinigami représentait beaucoup pour lui. Face à la situation alarmante, son offre pourrait véritablement changer la donne._

 _Soi Fon resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, réfléchissant aux conséquences possibles. Kohana et Omaeda gardèrent le silence, comprenant bien tout ce qui se jouait en ce moment. Le lieutenant était soulagé d'avoir osé exposer son idée. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à ça au départ, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait formulé à voix haute, son assurance s'affermissait. Il n'aurait pas de regrets. Il avait eu une belle vie ici. Et Il n'avait pas travaillé aussi dur et aussi longtemps pour laisser quelqu'un attaquer ce qu'il avait essayé de défendre toutes ces années. Quant à Kohana, elle réorganisait déjà son réseau d'espion dans sa tête et refusait de songer au vide que laisserait l'absence du lieutenant._

 _Le capitaine leva soudain la tête._

 _"Si vous êtes toujours partant, lieutenant, j'accepte votre offre. Avec gratitude. Vous nous rendrez un service inestimable."_


	6. 5 - Alliances et Décisions

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

Une chose marrante par rapport à ce chapitre, c'est que je n'avais jamais prévu de faire intervenir ce clan là dans l'histoire de manière très importante.

Peut-être les mentionner en passant, les faire interagir de temps en temps, rien de plus.

Et voilà-t-y pas que Soi Fon et Kohana commencent à monter des stratagèmes sans me concerter et que je me retrouve à écrire pratiquement la moitié de mon chapitre sur eux, et c'est loin d'être terminé!

Sinon, vous allez voir deux personnages de manière trèèèèèèès différente je pense.

J'ai essayé de me baser sur le canon tout en apportant un énooorrme twist.

J'espère que l'un d'entre eux n'est pas trop ooc mais il y a des petits détails qui m'ont toujours intrigués chez lui et il mérite qu'on essaye de voir au-delà de l'étiquette première.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 5 - Alliances et décisions

 _Alliance:_

 _Engagement entre plusieurs parties sur une durée établie au préalable._

 _Implique beaucoup de réflexion, pas mal de folie et un respect de la parole donnée._

 _Conseil:_

 _Réunir le plus possible d'infos sur les personnes impliquées, comprendre toutes les implications et peser soigneusement le pour et le contre dans l'espoir de réduire la part de folie._

 _Risques:_

 _Hyperventilation et nœuds au cerveau dans la période qui précède, possibilité de profonds regrets dans la période qui suit si jamais le conseil précédent n'a pas été appliqué._

OoO

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 13 Septembre -**

La shinigami se tenait face au grand érable. Prenant une inspiration et son élan, elle s'élança sur le tronc, courant à la verticale sur quelques mètres avant d'agripper une branche. Elle se hissa prestement et plongea immédiatement vers une prise plus haute encore. Plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'au sommet. Elle expira, reprit une goulée d'air… et se laissa tomber. Se rattrapant au dernier moment à une branche quelques mètres plus bas, pour de nouveau plonger vers le bas. Elle atterrit légèrement sur le sol et expira à nouveau. Elle s'accroupit à terre avant de se relever. Accroupie à nouveau puis debout, lentement, difficilement.

Ignorant les tiraillements de son dos, la sueur trempant ses vêtements, le souffle de plus en plus court, elle continua ses flexions, trois, sept, douze fois. Alors que son corps travaillait dur pour récupérer sa forme, son esprit vagabondait tranquillement, errant de ci, de là, revisitant les deux dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec le capitaine Kuchiki auparavant, n'en avait pas eu besoin. Mais elle connaissait bien son clan, ayant enquêté sur bon nombre de ses membres par le passé. Soi-Fon se méfiait des idées qui pouvaient traverser la tête de certains nobles, les folies des grandeurs qui pouvaient tourner des têtes. L'Onmitsukido les observait avec attention, essayant de prévenir toute action contre le Seireitei. Et le clan Kuchiki avait son lot d'histoires, en particulier depuis la mort de Kuchiki Hisana et ce jusqu'à la défaite d'Aizen; cette période où le capitaine s'était désintéressé des affaires du clan. Mais malgré cette surveillance, ils n'avaient pas vu venir la trahison de Kinsada et des Goto.

Car il s'agissait bien d'une trahison. Des fonds importants avaient disparu au cours des huit dernières années. Les périodes coïncidaient souvent avec des recrudescences d'embauche de mercenaires. Des membres d'autres clans étaient impliqués. Mais ils n'avaient encore ni le nombre ni les noms exacts. Se réunissaient-ils quelque part? Comment étaient-ils contactés par le chef du complot? Qu'est-ce qui les avait persuadés? Avaient-ils fournis seulement de l'argent ou également des informations et de l'influence?

Kuchiki et elle avaient passé des heures sur des vieux rapports, des missives retrouvées, des comptes falsifiés. Ils avaient exploité cette source-là autant que possible. Les indicateurs avaient relayé quelques informations intéressantes à Soi Fon également. Mais les quatre alliés savaient que la Saison serait le moment clé pour en savoir plus. Les conspirateurs pourraient se réunir sans qu'on ne se pose la moindre question. Des accords seraient formés le plus naturellement du monde. Des prospects seraient rencontrés et persuadés de rejoindre leur cause. Et le capitaine Kuchiki ne pourrait rien y faire.

Ils avaient tous les deux discuté des possibilités en long, large et travers. Même s'il fournissait lui-même les recommandations lui permettant d'être engagée, elle ne serait jamais remise à temps pour assurer le service. Tenir debout pendant des jours et des nuits, soulever de lourdes charges, courir partout, passer les plats en jonglant entre les nobles sans rien renverser. Elle ne tiendrait que quelques heures à peine. Il pourrait l'introduire comme une parente éloignée mais les Kuchiki se connaissaient trop bien entre eux pour ne pas deviner la supercherie.

En colère l'un contre l'autre à la fin de la première réunion, ils avaient fini par développer un respect mutuel à force de travailler ensemble. L'association marchait bien. Bavards ni l'un ni l'autre, ils travaillaient avec efficacité et étaient suffisamment intelligents pour se comprendre rapidement sans perdre de temps en longues explications. Kohana pouvait se préparer ses propres repas maintenant, ce qui avait contribué à diminuer l'irritation du noble envers elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé lui demander comment il s'était débrouillé pour lui apporter les boîtes de nourriture des premiers jours. Unohana avait dû se montrer suffisamment persuasive pour qu'il trouve une idée.

Penser à la femme médecin stoppa net Kohana dans ses exercices. Elle avait interdiction de trop forcer et préféra s'accorder une pause pour éviter de nouvelles remontrances. La capitaine de la 4ème était passée cinq fois en tout, apportant à chaque visite des sachets de médicaments, des soins et des instructions. Elle avait monté toute une jolie petite histoire sur un virus touchant les âmes de la Soul Society afin de justifier l'examen de l'ensemble des shinigamis. Si l'excuse avait été facilement trouvée, il avait été plus difficile de donner à ses équipes la description de ce qu'ils devaient chercher sans pour autant mettre la puce à l'oreille des mouchards.

Avec l'aide de Soi Fon et la mise à contribution de Kohana, Unohana avait monté une petite équipe de soignants à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et leur avait demandé de ne rien ébruiter de leur travail. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient chercher sans connaître le pourquoi et rendaient les rapports directement à leur capitaine. L'avantage du conte du virus, c'est qu'une telle chose ne pouvait se développer naturellement dans la Soul Society. Unohana avait déclaré que quelqu'un l'avait sciemment créé et avait pu lancer des recherches dans le Rukongai pour trouver le laboratoire coupable. Même si leurs ennemis allaient se faire discrets, ils ne se sentiraient pas directement visés. Et Unohana pourrait tranquillement vérifier si des shinigamis se trouvaient sous l'emprise de l'herbe.

L'approche d'un reiatsu la fit se relever brusquement. Le capitaine approchait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel et se rendit compte que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Elle s'était reposée plus longtemps que souhaité. Kuchiki s'avança dans la carrière et ils se saluèrent brièvement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas venu et il posa la question habituelle.

"Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit?"

"J'ai encore tout ce qu'il faut en terme de provisions, merci Capitaine. Il n'y a plus grand chose à tirer des documents du clan non plus. J'aurais...un autre service à vous demander, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Le noble la scruta attentivement, montrant qu'il l'écoutait mais qu'il attendait avant de dire oui à quoi que ce soit. Kohana avait repris ses entraînements petit à petit mais elle allait avoir besoin d'un partenaire pour retrouver toutes ses capacités. Elle avait longuement hésité, se demandant si Soi Fon ne pourrait pas la visiter plus fréquemment mais avait dû finalement reconnaître que ce serait plus simple avec lui. S'il acceptait, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

"Pourriez-vous m'aider dans mon entraînement? Courses de shunpo, duels, travail d'approche, … Je récupérerai plus vite de cette manière." Lança-t-elle enfin après un instant de silence.

Les traits du noble se crispèrent très légèrement mais la première qualité d'un espion était son œil pour les détails. Kohana le remarqua aussitôt et se dit qu'elle allait essuyer un refus. A sa grande surprise et après qu'il y eût réfléchi un bon moment, il acquiesça.

"Vraiment? Heu... Merci Capitaine."

"Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un choix étendu de partenaires. Si cela peut contribuer au succès de notre mission, soit."

Kohana hocha la tête. Elle appréciait sa froide logique. Quelque chose dont elle aurait dû faire preuve plus souvent, notamment face à ce gamin chez Hayao Miura. Refusant de songer plus longtemps au pire échec de sa carrière, elle coupa à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé dans la clairière.

"Si vous le voulez bien capitaine, nous pouvons commencer par du travail d'approche. Voici un papier, vous avez dix minutes pour vous éloigner et vous cacher. Après cela, j'aurai une demi-heure pour essayer de vous le reprendre sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Au bout de la demi-heure et si je n'ai toujours pas le papier en main, vous avez gagné. Si j'attrape le papier et que vous vous en rendez compte, vous avez dix minutes à partir du moment où je l'aurai pris pour essayer de me retrouver et de le reprendre. Le but du jeu ici est la discrétion, la rapidité et l'adresse. Ça ne devrait pas trop faire travailler mon dos et le capitaine Unohana ne pourra donc rien nous reprocher."

Elle avait cru bon de rajouter la dernière phrase afin d'éliminer une objection possible. Mais à sa grande surprise, le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête, prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait et s'éloigna.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'à force de glaner discrètement des infos sur sa nouvelle collaboratrice, le noble était curieux de découvrir par lui-même de quoi elle était capable.

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 14 Septembre -

"Tiens, tiens, regardez-moi qui sort du bois!"

Kuukaku Shiba trônait dans la grande salle de sa maison, un regard ironique posé sur la visiteuse. Koganehiko et Shiroganehiko se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte, bras croisés, après avoir conduit la shinigami jusqu'ici. Ils paraissaient encore plus grands et massifs à côté de la petite capitaine. Le maître espion n'y prêta pas attention. Les yeux fixés sur la chef du clan Shiba, elle se préparait à une rude négociation.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?" Questionna finalement la chef de clan.

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Quelque chose d'avantageux pour vous et primordial pour le Seireitei." Soi Fon ne s'abaisserait pas au tutoiement, elle avait son orgueil.

"Rien que ça? Pff, et qui te dit que je veux me mêler de vos histoires? J'ai bien autre chose à faire."

"Vous n'ignorez certainement pas tout ce qui se passe dans le Rukongai depuis quelques temps. Vous avez vous-même fourni des renseignements intéressants à ma lieutenante."

"Puisqu'on en parle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? Elle avait des paquets pour moi et je n'en ai pas vu la couleur. Les gens disent qu'elle a disparu mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que t'en saches pas plus."

"J'apprécierai que vous demandiez à vos hommes d'attendre dehors. Le moins de gens au courant, le mieux c'est."

Kuukaku fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à riposter. Mais quelque chose la retint. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait la visite d'un officier du Seireitei, mis à part Mumei. Pour que Soi Fon se déplace elle-même, le problème devait être encore plus gros qu'elle ne le pensait. D'un signe de menton, elle renvoya les deux serviteurs. La porte une fois fermée et Soi Fon satisfaite de la distance qu'ils avaient prise, elle se mit à parler.

"Les troubles du Rukongai s'étendent jusque dans le Seireitei. Mumei s'est fait surprendre et a été gravement blessée. Par prudence, nous la faisons passer pour morte afin que les renseignements qu'elle a récupérés puissent servir à quelque chose. Quant à ce qui m'amène, des nobles financent les plans du meneur. Nous avons besoin d'infiltrer la Saison afin de découvrir leurs associés et leurs manigances. Mais Mumei ne pourra pas s'y introduire comme servante. Non seulement elle doit cacher son visage afin que personne ne la reconnaisse mais elle est aussi en convalescence et ne pourra pas assurer le service. La seule façon de s'incruster serait de se grimer en noble. Les familles se connaissent bien entre elles et nous ne pouvons pas la faire passer pour la lointaine parente d'untel. La seule famille suffisamment méconnue des autres suite à sa longue absence de la scène est le …"

"Clan des Shiba. Tu veux qu'on aille faire des courbettes pour servir de couverture à ta lieutenante et prétendre qu'elle fait partie de notre famille."

"Oui"

"Et vu qu'on s'est fritté avec eux, si on y va, faudra qu'on débarque en force et qu'on joue le jeu pour justifier la présence de ladite lointaine cousine."

"Oui."

"Non."

La capitaine se contint à grand peine face à la réponse abrupte de la chef de clan.

"Ecoute, petite. T'as beau être l'apprentie de Yoruichi, c'est pas pour ça que j'dois t'aimer. Echanger des infos, quelques services, ça me va. Chacun trouve son compte. Mais là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop. T'es sacrément gonflée."

Les mains de Soi Fon étaient crispées sur son haori. Elle devait lui faire entendre raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

"Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer ce que vous pourriez en retirer."

"Rien de c'que j'pourrai en retirer ne vaudra de faire des courbettes à ces cons prétentieux et traîtres. Ils n'hésitent pas à détruire tant que ça leur rapporte quelque chose. J'en ai assez d'eux. Fous l'camp."

"Et n'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Servir vos intérêts personnels?"

Kuukaku s'était levée, furieuse. "Ravale ça tout de suite, petite. Les Shiba ont assez donné!"

"Et tout ce pour quoi ce sont battus votre frère et sa femme va crever si vous ne faites rien!"

La raison n'y suffirait pas, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'utiliser des arguments sentimentaux. Et ça avait l'air de marcher car Kuukaku avait cessé d'avancer vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Vous avez qu'à lancer une opération dans le Rukongai, assassiner les chefs et tout sera résolu."

"Mais nous ne connaissons pas leurs chefs et les tuer ne résoudrait pas tout! Cette histoire va bien plus loin qu'une tentative d'enrichissement. Ils travaillent depuis bien trop longtemps et trop intelligemment pour ça. Non, je suis persuadée que leur but est de changer les règles de la Soul Society telle que nous la connaissons. Le Gotei 13 sera renversé non par une force militaire mais par la chambre des 46 si ça finit comme ça!" Soi Fon criait presque, échauffée par les tensions.

Kuukaku la dévisagea interloquée avant de siffler doucement. "Ça va aussi loin que ça?"

"Nous n'en avons aucune preuve, mais il y trop de choses, trop de moyens mis en place, trop de manipulations et de fuites pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple opération commerciale ou même une tentative de prise de territoire. S'ils ont les nobles, alors ils ont des moyens d'influencer les 46. A ce stade, il nous faut prévoir le pire. Ils ont trop d'avance par rapport à nous. Nous œuvrons pratiquement à l'aveugle sans pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit."

"La routine habituelle pour toi, non?" Le ton goguenard était revenu. Soi Fon s'en serait insurgée si elle n'avait remarqué la lueur inquiète dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

"Et ça ne sera pas sans avantage pour vous non plus."

Kuukaku fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?"

"Je crois que certaines conditions ont été posées à Ichigo Kurosaki, du clan des Shiba."

"Et comment t'es au courant de ça? On est que huit à être au courant normalement."

"Nous surveillons toujours ce genre de négociations. Mieux vaut être au courant des échanges de pouvoir avant qu'ils n'arrivent."

"Ha! Je vois que Yoruichi a pas complètement perdu son temps à te former. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo a de sacrées conditions à remplir mais il doit d'abord avoir mon approbation et je suis pas prête à sauter pieds et poings liés dans toutes ces emmerdes."

"Cela pourrait être très profitable pour votre activité. Plus de contrats, plus de transactions, plus de moyens et d'influence et également la possibilité d'une revanche."

"T'es pas supposée préserver la paix de la Soul Society?" Rétorqua Kuukaku, amusée malgré elle.

"Je sais choisir mes batailles." Se contenta de répondre Soi Fon.

"Hahaha! Faudra que j'raconte ça à Yoruichi, ça la fera bien rire."

Soi Fon grinça des dents.

"Yoruichi-sama est déjà au courant. Elle nous aide considérablement dans cette affaire."

"Tiens donc! Bon, reviens d'ici deux jours. J'aurai ta réponse à ce moment-là. Au fait, où se planque Kohana? Paranoïaques comme vous êtes toutes les deux, j'imagine que vous vous méfiez même de votre Onmitsukido chéri."

"Le moins d'informations révélées, le mieux c'est. Je vous en ai déjà beaucoup dit, Shiba-sama."

"Hmph! Fiche le camp!"

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 16 Septembre -

Soi Fon était assise à son bureau, songeuse, un morceau de papier entre les mains. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait visité le chef des Shiba. Deux jours pendant lesquels elle avait réfléchi à des solutions de secours. Un messager lui avait remis ce papier alors qu'elle revenait d'un entraînement. Un seul mot s'étalait sur la page blanche.

"D'accord."

Pour le coup, Shuukaku avait réussi à se montrer plus laconique qu'elle. C'était une sage précaution, n'importe qui aurait pu lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il ne tenait plus qu'à Soi Fon de lancer le plan. Mais elle hésitait. Pour cacher cette mission d'infiltration, elle allait devoir révolutionner le théâtre de l'aristocratie en réintroduisant le clan Shiba. Cela semblait soudain démesuré. Fallait-il vraiment investir dans de tels moyens?

Puis, elle se rappelait leur lutte acharnée de ces dernières années, à essayer de récolter des bribes d'information du bout de l'ongle, juste pour réaliser à quel point leurs ennemis les devançaient. Non, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient agir dans un mélange étonnant de discrétion et d'ostentation. Tout comme Unohana avec ce soi-disant virus. Et maintenant, le clan déchu et mourant parmi les cinq acteurs majeurs de la noblesse qui allait soudain refaire surface. Connaissant Shuukaku, elle provoquerait des sacrés feux d'artifice dans tous les sens du terme et créerait ses propres règles. Elle n'hésiterait pas non plus à demander de lourdes contreparties pour les sacrifices qu'elle s'imposait avec cette réapparition. La capitaine redoutait les négociations à venir. Et tout ça pour que Kohana ait une couverture.

Là encore, discrétion et ostentation. Jouer le rôle d'une Shiba au caractère explosif tout en enquêtant dans l'ombre. La première partie poserait des difficultés à Kohana. Elle était maître en l'art de disparaître, pas en celui de se montrer. Il faudrait qu'elle côtoie davantage les Shiba, qu'elle prenne des cours d'étiquette pour pouvoir les briser en parfaite connaissance de cause, qu'elle s'entraîne dans des vêtements qui paralyseraient ses mouvements,... Et tout ça en une semaine à peine.

Cette dernière pensée mit en mouvement le capitaine. Elles disposaient de trop peu de temps pour le perdre ainsi en tergiversations.

Brûlant le papier, elle partit rapidement avertir son acolyte.

0000000000

"Capitaine, c'est le dernier rapport pour aujourd'hui."

"Merci Hanataro. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui." Répondit Unohana en souriant.

Hanataro rougit. Sa timidité n'était plus aussi paralysante qu'autrefois mais elle refaisait souvent surface, se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

"M..Merci Capitaine. A demain."

Le capitaine le salua de la tête et plongea dans les documents qu'on venait de lui confier. Les résultats étaient quasiment nuls, ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Peu de shinigamis avaient tâté de cette herbe. Son équipe spéciale inspectait soigneusement les âmes pour essayer de déceler les moindres signes. Ils étudiaient également les reiatsus pour noter toute trace ou anomalie laissée par des manipulations laborantines.

Leur problème était qu'à part la composition de l'herbe, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils devaient donc faire attention à tout. Ce qui était la meilleure manière de rater l'essentiel. Unohana se permit un soupir avant de se replonger sur les diagrammes transmis par le capitaine de la 2nde. Elle savait parfaitement que Soi Fon n'était pas passé par Kurosaki. C'était un pion incontrôlable. Quoique, l'autre chercheur à leur disposition l'était tout autant. Mais on pouvait croire plus volontiers à sa loyauté envers la Soul Society.

Soi Fon, elle, faisait plutôt confiance au chat qui le hantait pour lui servir de conscience. On ne pouvait pas prétendre que Yoruichi Shihoin était un modèle de conduite mais on ne pouvait douter non plus de ses intentions vis-à-vis du Seireitei. Elle avait le sens du devoir, aussi excentrique que soit sa manière de l'accomplir.

Décidément, cela n'allait pas du tout. Ses pensées voltigeaient partout sans arriver à se concentrer sur les informations en face d'elle. Des informations qu'elle avait déjà parcourues et étudiées des dizaines de fois sans trouver de nouvelles pistes.

Mieux valait s'en arrêter là. Il était tard et ne disait-on pas, à juste titre, que la nuit portait conseil? Décidant de laisser son cerveau travailler un peu seul pendant qu'elle dormirait du sommeil des justes, elle sortit de son bureau et parcourut une dernière ronde par acquis de conscience avant de prendre le chemin de ses quartiers.

Prise d'une illumination subite, elle fit soudain volte-face pour se diriger vers un tout autre endroit du Seireitei.

Il était dans leur jardin, en train de méditer. Une action pour le moins inhabituelle chez lui. Plus d'un se serait posé des questions sur son état de santé. Mais au fil de leurs discussions, elle l'avait persuadé d'essayer d'écouter son zanpakuto. Il le faisait rarement et sur des périodes très brèves mais c'était déjà un changement radical.

"Tiens, Retsu. On vient s'battre?" La salua-t-il d'un grand sourire féroce.

"Pas aujourd'hui, Kenpachi." Répondit-elle, amusée.

La réponse était automatique, l'échange, une partie de leur rituel. Qui l'aurait cru?

Le mastodonte s'adossa à un arbre, laissant le silence s'installer.

Retsu savoura cet instant. Assise près de l'étang, Kenpachi à ses côtés, le silence d'une nuit paisible, un temps magnifique. Pour un court instant seulement, elle se permit d'oublier les complots, les trahisons, les blessés et leurs plaintes, les gémissements des agonisants et les rugissements des Hollows, les hurlements de ses victimes d'autrefois, la soif de sang qui la prenait alors.

Retsu avait vécu longtemps, l'un des premiers capitaines, jamais remplacé. Et son passif était déjà bien lourd lorsque Genryusai Yamamoto lui avait proposé de commander des troupes. Elle avait appris à contrôler son instinct meurtrier, d'abord difficilement avant que cela ne devienne bientôt aussi simple et inconscient que respirer. Côtoyer Kenpachi était un jeu dangereux, sa combativité sans cesse projetée faisait remonter en elle de vieilles habitudes. Mais elle avait bâti peu à peu une muraille à toute épreuve. Et sa bellicosité demeurait domptée.

Pas aujourd'hui, Kenpachi. Ce soir, le silence pouvait régner, un court instant.

Elle se résigna enfin à le briser. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu.

"Dans ton passé, …"

Aussitôt, elle sentit Kenpachi se renfrogner. Ils avaient beau s'être apprivoisés mutuellement, il y avait des choses qu'ils évitaient d'aborder.

Ignorant soigneusement son mécontentement, elle continua.

"As-tu observé des gangs, des trafiquants? Comment se reconnaissaient-ils entre eux lorsqu'ils devenaient trop nombreux ou que c'était trop dangereux pour se connaître tous?"

Il l'observa, les yeux plissés.

"Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça? C'est lié à c'qui t'fait travailler comme une bossue ces derniers jours?"

Retsu hocha la tête.

"Tu peux toujours rien dire?"

"J'ai donné ma parole."

"Pffff, Retsu le bon p'tit soldat. T'en as pas marre des règles? Casse quelque chose, massacre quelqu'un, dis c'que tu veux, fais-toi plaisir!"

"Kenpachi." Un reproche autant qu'une demande.

Il se tût un instant puis lâcha à contrecœur:

"J'me souviens de rien avant Yachiru. Après, on est resté encore un moment là-bas mais ça m'dit rien comme ça. J'verrai si j'me souviens de quelque chose."

"Merci."

Beaucoup de shinigamis venaient du Rukongai, plusieurs étaient issus des districts les plus mal famés. Mais parmi tous ceux-là, celui qui avait le plus d'expérience avec les fléaux des districts était Kenpachi. Même si ses interactions avec eux se limitaient souvent à un coup de sabre ou une main serrant une gorge. Quant aux shinigamis ayant pu les fréquenter de près, ils se taisaient soigneusement, soit pour ne pas remuer de vieilles blessures, soit pour cacher leurs agissements passés. Et si Kohana avait un souvenir quelconque qui aurait pu les aider, elle l'aurait déjà confié à Soi Fon.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, heureux de revenir après cette courte interruption. Si lui ne quitta pas le jardin, les deux visiteurs quant à eux finirent par prendre le chemin de leur logis.

0000000000

 _ **\- 8 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _"Bon, c'était p't'être pas c'que vous aviez prévu mais vous vous retrouvez toute la smala dans la Soul Society. J'ai accepté de vous aider, même ce crétin qui est parti sans prévenir, mais ça c'est une chose."_

 _Là-dessus, Kuukaku jeta un regard noir à son cousin éloigné. Isshin fit semblant de ne rien voir, attendant la suite des événements avec un sourire benêt affiché sur son visage._

 _Intérieurement, il ne ressentait pas du tout le calme qu'il affichait. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de revenir à la Soul Society, acceptant les conséquences de sa désertion. Sa présence était heureusement tolérée par les grands manitous tant qu'il restait dans le Rukongai, ce qui lui permettait de vivre avec ses enfants. Il ne demandait rien d'autre, sachant très bien qu'il méritait un sérieux châtiment. Un capitaine qui abandonne sa division et un noble qui lâche son clan… Deux actions très mal vues au Seireitei même s'il n'avait aucun regret. La vie de Masaki avait bien valu ses pouvoirs de shinigami._

 _Et il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ses enfants. A la mort de Yuzu dans le Monde Réel, il savait parfaitement que revenir au Seireitei pourrait lui apporter bon nombre de désagréments. Il avait escompté sur le fait que sa survie n'était plus un secret pour la chambre des 46 et les officiers shinigamis. S'ils avaient pu l'ignorer soigneusement dans le Monde des Vivants ou même, accepter sa présence là-bas, ils pourraient faire la même chose s'il se trouvait dans le Rukongai._

 _Kuukaku les observa tour-à-tour, laissant le silence s'installer._

 _"Vous êtes des Shiba. Vous avez hérité de notre caractère, de notre apparence et de notre mépris le plus complet des règles. Vos traits sont les nôtres, le même sang coule dans nos veines."_

 _Après ce préambule, Kuukaku fit une pause, pesant une dernière fois les conséquences de sa décision._

 _"Isshin Kurosaki, ex-capitaine de la 10ème division. Ichigo Kurosaki, Envoyé spécial shinigami. Karin Kurosaki, quinzième siège de la 11ème division. Yuzu Kurosaki. En tant que chef du clan Shiba, j'invite votre famille à devenir vassale de la mienne et à intégrer notre clan. Vous garderez votre nom de Kurosaki. Vos devoirs sont les suivants: suivre les décisions du chef, œuvrer pour le bien du clan et protéger chacun de ses membres, vous comporter à tout moment comme un Shiba devrait le faire. En échange, vous recevrez notre protection tant physique que commerciale et légale. Vous bénéficierez de nos techniques, de nos outils et de nos moyens. Et enfin, vous avez intérêt à nous rendre visite et à ne pas vous laisser embobiner par ces nobles de mes deux qui essayeront de vous faire rentrer dans leurs sales petits jeux politiques. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"_

 _Isshin fronça les sourcils. Il avait prévu cette complication. Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu se regardèrent, surpris par cette offre. Yuzu venait tout juste d'atterrir ici, Karin avait passé trois ans à l'Académie avant de se retrouver promue à la 11ème l'an dernier. Ichigo fréquentait la Soul Society depuis plus de dix ans. Aucun n'avait été confronté de manière directe à ces histoires de clans nobles et tout ce que l'appartenance à l'un d'entre eux pouvait apporter comme contraintes, problèmes et bénéfices à leur vie personnelle._

 _Kuukaku remarqua leur hésitation. Ce n'était pas une mince décision à prendre._

 _"C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, mais on n'est pas sûr de tout ce que ça implique." Répondit enfin Ichigo après avoir attendu en vain une intervention de son père. C'est lui qui s'y connaissait, le vieux aurait quand même pu émettre un commentaire!_

 _"Le clan Shiba a subi un déclin. La politique me dégoute et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'on nous foute la paix. Vivre en retrait de la scène me convient et le premier qui s'avise de m'y faire revenir se prendra un coup de pied au cul. Mais la famille, c'est important. Et ça me fait mal de nous voir si peu nombreux. J'veux que vous réintégriez notre clan. Pas parce que je veux tirer profit de vos positions au Seireitei, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche de ces histoires-là. Mais parce que je veux que ma famille soit unie et forte. Vous avez une semaine pour réfléchir. Revenez ici avec votre réponse."_

 _Là-dessus, le maître artificier fit signe à ses deux serviteurs pour qu'ils ouvrent les portes de la grande salle. Les Kurosaki la saluèrent avant de sortir, encore un peu hébétés par le tour que prenait leur intégration dans la Soul Society et murmurant entre eux._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la petite maison qui hébergeait Isshin et Yuzu. Celle-ci se situait dans le 13ème district Ouest du Rukongai, dans un quartier tranquille offrant plusieurs petits commerces et la campagne tout autour. Isshin avait repris ses activités de docteur, cette fois-ci pour les âmes, et il avait ouvert avec l'aide de Yuzu une clinique juste à côté de leur maison. Mis à part la différence d'architecture, ils auraient presque pu se croire à Karakura._

 _Assis autour de la table dans la salle à manger, ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps._

 _"Je n'y connais pas grand-chose encore, mais si c'est pour devenir officiellement de la famille, pourquoi pas?" Annonça doucement Yuzu._

 _"Au moins, avec Kuukaku, on est tranquille. On n'aura jamais à jouer au noble." Ça, c'était Ichigo._

 _"Ça se discute mais faut pas oublier qu'elle est quand même tarée! Si on doit suivre ses décisions, faut peut-être savoir à quoi ça nous engage!" Répliqua Karin._

 _"Papa, qu'en dis-tu?" Demanda alors l'autre jumelle._

 _Leur père était étonnamment silencieux depuis la proposition de sa cousine. Il écoutait ses enfants et restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers sa fille chérie et soupira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole._

 _"Ecoutez, je ne prendrai pas de décision cette fois-ci."_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" L'interrompit Ichigo._

 _"J'ai fait ma vie, choisi mon chemin. Maintenant, c'est à vous de faire vos choix. Je vous suivrai où que vous alliez. Vous êtes mes gosses et je ferai tout pour vous aider et vous protéger. Mais vous êtes aussi des adultes et c'est votre vie qui commence à la Soul Society. A vous de voir comment la tracer. Maintenant, je vais vous dire quelques petites choses sur ce qui vous attend, que vous disiez oui ou non. D'abord, cette décision doit être prise par vous trois. L'un ne peut pas dire non et l'autre oui. C'est toute la famille ou personne."_

 _Ses enfants hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec leur père._

 _Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir si sérieux. La mort de Masaki, celle de Yuzu, leur voyage clandestin à la Soul Society, quelques moments avec Ichigo, … et aujourd'hui._

 _"Si vous dites oui, vous allez devenir des Shiba. Dès que quelque chose peut avoir une influence sur le clan comme votre mariage ou une rivalité dangereuse, vous devrez en avertir Kuukaku. Votre chef de clan a un droit de décision. Vous pouvez discuter avec elle, argumenter mais à la fin c'est sa parole qui l'emporte. Bon, vous avez de la chance parce qu'elle n'interviendra que s'il y a un danger pour la famille. D'autres prennent plaisir à réglementer chaque détail de la vie de leurs proches._

 _En devenant un Shiba, vous prenez le statut de noble. Là encore, c'est un peu particulier car notre clan s'est complètement retiré des affaires politiques et économiques. Nous n'avons que des parents lointains à la chambre des 46. Nous faisons notre vie seuls et c'est mieux pour nous."_

 _Isshin avait commencé à employer le nous sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais ces enfants ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer._

 _"N'empêche que pour les autres, vous êtes quand même des nobles et qu'ils s'attendront à certaines choses de votre part. Pour certains, des règles à obéir, pour d'autres, des faveurs à donner ou à obtenir. Karin et Ichigo surtout seront amené à fréquenter des aristos avec leur boulot._

 _Même si beaucoup l'ont oublié, un noble est d'abord une personne avec des responsabilités. Ils sont censés contrôler ce qui se passe dans la Soul Society et la protéger pour lui permettre d'assurer son rôle. Ils continuent d'exercer un pouvoir politique aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup ne se mêlent plus du côté militaire qui a été pris en charge par les shinigamis. Pour les Shiba, notre titre se paye dans le sang depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années._

 _En gros, dire oui, c'est se référer à Kuukaku pour les décision importantes, se retrouver avec une étiquette de noble collée au front, avec toutes les conséquences que ça implique, et exécuter de temps en temps des missions pour le clan. Mais c'est aussi faire part d'une famille plus grande, bénéficier de leur aide, leur protection et leurs connexions ainsi que leur savoir. Si jamais il arrive une merde à l'un d'entre nous, ça leur donnera une légitimité vis-à-vis des 46 et de Yamamoto pour nous aider par tous les moyens possibles._

 _Dire non, c'est garder de bonnes relations avec eux sans qu'ils se sentent obliger de lever le petit doigt pour nous et vice-versa. C'est aussi garder toute notre liberté d'action. Voilà. A vous de faire votre choix. Discuter en tous les trois et revenez me voir quand vous serez d'accord."_

 _Sur ce, leur père quitta la pièce, les laissant méditatifs._

 _"Hm, être noble, ça peut être bien soulant. Mais comme c'est les Shiba, ça sera moins casse-tête de ce côté-là. Et on aura carte blanche pour envoyer paître ceux qui nous emmerde avec ça. Franchement, je m'en fiche un peu, ça dépendra de vous deux." Lança Karin d'un coup._

 _Yuzu intervint à son tour. "Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose pour moi. Je ne compte pas entrer dans le Seireitei ni interagir avec d'autres nobles, donc je serai tranquille. Ça me ferait plaisir de me rapprocher du reste de notre famille. Mais ce sera possible même si nous ne faisons pas officiellement partie du clan. Qu'en penses-tu Ichigo?"_

 _Son frère était bien en peine de répondre. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à toutes ces histoires de nobles. Ils en avaient déjà trop parlé aujourd'hui et ça allait finir par lui donner de l'urticaire. De l'autre, … de l'autre, il se rappelait qu'une certaine lieutenante shinigami était également héritière en titre d'un des quatre clans majeurs de la Soul Society._

 _"Je sais pas. Ça me donne mal au crâne. J'vais y réfléchir."_

 _Il sortit en coup de vent, turlupiné par les avis contraires qui se battaient en duel dans sa tête. Ses deux sœurs le regardèrent partir, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard._

 _0000000000_

 _"Alors?"_

 _Kuukaku trônait comme à son habitude au bout de la salle, Ganju debout à quelques pas d'elle. La famille Kurosaki toute entière était assise en face d'eux._

 _Isshin regarda chacun de ses enfants pour confirmer leur décision du regard. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Kuukaku et prit une grande inspiration._

 _"Kuukaku-sama, au nom des Kurosaki, nous acceptons votre offre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma famille fera partie du clan Shiba et sera sa fidèle vassale."_

 _La chef sourit avant de taper dans les mains. "Parfait, maintenant, finissons-en avec les chichis. Ganju, apporte à boire, faut fêter ça. Isshin, ramène toi et signe ces papiers."_


	7. 6 - Métamorphoses

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

Bonjour tout l'mooooooooonde?

Comment ça va-t-y? ^^

Et voilà le chapitre du mois de Mars. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, il m'a donné un sacré fil à retordre. Au bout de 5 pages d'écriture, j'avais quelques lignes de fil rouge pour le chapitre et je me suis dit:"okay, maintenant, j'écris quoi? Je fais comment pour broder sur mon fil rouge et faire un truc qui tienne la route et tout?

Le - Blanc !

J'ai passé plusieurs jours sans écrire, en train de me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

Et là, un chat à surgi. Non, pas dans la réalité, dans l'histoire!

Et c'est devenu facile, évident, la scène s'est déroulée au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais. Je me suis retrouvée à terminer le chapitre (soit 13 pages supplémentaires) en deux - trois jours à peine. J'écrivais dès que j'avais une pause dans mon travail et ça filait sur le clavier sans même que j'ai à réfléchir.

Sauf pour le souvenir de la fin qui m'a de nouveau fait poser pas mal de questions.

Mais bon, voilà pour l'odyssé de Gilmei! ^^

Un grand grand merci pour tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Gun d'Ange, tu m'as pourri gâtée sur ce coup là! Merciiiiii

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Gros bisou et portez-vous bien!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 6 - Métamorphoses

 _Comment peut-on parler d'une norme pour une foule d'uniques?_

 _Surtout lorsque chacun de ces uniques est un incroyable mélange._

 _Des facettes qui se cachent désespérément lorsqu'on veut les manifester._

 _Des facettes qui s'opposent dans un long combat dont on ne voit pas la fin._

 _Des facettes qui répondent toujours "Présent!" alors qu'on cherche à les faire oublier._

 _Des facettes insoupçonnées qui nous étonnent nous-même._

 _Des trésors et des perles et des côtés moins beaux aussi._

 _Peut-on être normal lorsqu'on est humain?_

OoO

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 17 Septembre -**

"La tête plus droite, assouplis ta démarche, détends toi, tu es une noble, pas un soldat."

Kohana essaya d'appliquer les conseils de Soi Fon, se détendant et relevant le menton, essayant d'affecter la nonchalance d'une nantie qui avait toujours tout reçu tout cuit dans son bec sans avoir à se battre et-avec-la-cuillère-d'argent-s'il-vous-plaît.

Pendant leurs entraînements, Soi Fon abandonnait exceptionnellement le vouvoiement. Elle prétextait que cela leur faisait gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Officieusement, Kohana était l'une des très rares personnes avec laquelle l'espionne acceptait de perdre l'armure de formalité que ses origines et son entraînement avaient engrainée en elle. Se battre pour la double position de capitaine de la 2nde et chef de l'Onmitsukido, alors qu'elle n'était même pas une Shihoin, avait fini de marteler dans toute sa manière d'être le besoin de garder ses distances et de rester constamment professionnelle.

Mais elle savait que sa lieutenante la respectait trop pour profiter de ces instants plus détendus. Malgré son erreur récente, elle lui faisait confiance sur beaucoup de points et l'appréciait réellement. Elle avait su également reconnaître son potentiel, l'avait tiré d'une situation peu enviable et s'était personnellement chargé de plusieurs aspects de sa formation. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Soi Fon était plus proche de Kohana que de la plupart des membres de sa famille.

"Ne regarde pas les issues de secours. Tu es une Shiba, jauge tes adversaires et prend l'air méfiant si tu veux. Mais tu n'es pas une espionne en train de préparer son extraction."

La lieutenante marchait à pas mesurés dans la clairière, prétendant qu'il s'agissait de la salle de réception d'un manoir. Eventail en main, vêtue d'un kimono prêté par le capitaine Kuchiki, elle s'efforçait de devenir une noble. Elle aurait encore préféré imiter l'une de ces petites souris qui baisse le regard et marche à pas microscopique. C'était une manière de se cacher comme une autre et aurait permis à son entourage de la sous-estimer sérieusement. Mais une Shiba était fière et belliqueuse, insolente et sûre d'elle-même, ouvertement excentrique. Une Shiba affrontait le regard des autres et leur en remontrait en termes d'arrogance.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, n'avait-elle pas assommé ce gamin?

Prenant une démarche assurée sans être martiale, elle évoluait avec plus ou moins de succès dans la clairière. Des obstacles étaient posés çà et là et Soi Fon lui lançait des projectiles d'un peu partout. Elle devait tout éviter sans trébucher dans les plis de son kimono et sans riposter ni fuir.

Quelle idée de porter des vêtements pareils!

Au moins, elle pouvait dissimuler plusieurs armes dans la ceinture et les grandes manches. Mais quelle tannée pour se battre!

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle en était vêtue et les tissus lourds et encombrants finissaient par peser sur son dos blessé. Esquissant un pas de côté pour laisser passer un couteau, elle tenta d'ouvrir les épaules et de défier les arbres du regard.

Soi Fon soupira. "Non, on a l'impression que tu veux les tuer. Trouve un juste milieu." Après vingt minutes de plus, la supérieure jeta l'éponge pour la journée. "Entraîne-toi seule. Je dois y aller. Rappelle-toi: défier, oui, tuer, non. Et arrête d'avoir l'air d'un animal sauvage qu'on enferme entre quatre murs."

"Oui, Capitaine."

Soi Fon l'observa un moment avant de secouer la tête. "Je t'ai rarement vu aussi mal à l'aise. C'est à l'opposé de ta personnalité et de tes talents mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu dois réussir cette mission. Tu as quatre jours pour trouver la Shiba que tu peux interpréter."

"Bien, Capitaine."

Sa supérieur partit sans plus un regard et Kohana se retrouva seule dans la clairière, affublée d'un des pires vêtements qu'elle ait jamais eu à porter et en train de réfléchir sérieusement aux dernières paroles de son chef. Trouver la Shiba qu'elle pouvait interpréter.

Il y avait quelque chose qui titillait son cerveau. Jusque-là, elle avait essayé de se représenter Kuukaku et les Kurosaki. Elle connaissait trop peu Ganju pour le prendre comme inspiration. Mais s'ils avaient en commun leur impertinence et leur mépris des règles, ils ne représentaient pas l'intégralité des Shiba non plus. Elle essaya de se remémorer Kaien Shiba et sa femme. Tous deux avaient quelque chose de beaucoup moins belliqueux dans leur façon d'être tout en gardant une sacrée dose d'assurance. Et Yuzu était l'opposé de sa famille, mis à part le grain de folie qui se retrouvait chez tous. Elle devait tenir majoritairement de sa mère.

Elle aussi pouvait être un mélange. Garder des éléments signature des Shiba tout en y mêlant une part de sa personnalité. Quelque chose qui lui serait plus naturel. Les Shiba étaient des maîtres artificiers et d'excellents combattants pour la plupart. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de cacher sa familiarité avec les arts martiaux mais elle devrait la transformer en quelque chose d'un peu plus brutal.

La tenue de Kuukaku était tout sauf conforme aux règles de la bienséance et Kohana n'avait aucune intention de l'imiter. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de porter un kimono aussi restrictif. Elle pourrait trouver un compromis entre tenue riche et mobilité, brisant sciemment le code vestimentaire telle une Shiba digne de ce nom.

En étudiant ouvertement les autres, ce que demandait sa mission, elle pourrait donner cet air de défi sans projeter d'instinct meurtrier. Parfait.

Lui manquait encore l'assurance pour affronter les regards de toute une salle. Comment faire? Elle n'avait pas de problèmes lorsqu'elle était face à ses espions. Elle était alors entre confrères, dans un milieu sécurisé même si elle veillait à ne jamais lâcher aucune information importante. Elle leur enseignait son savoir, leur donnait des ordres, recevait leurs rapports. Sa montée en grade progressive lui avait permis de développer petit à petit une façon d'interagir avec eux. Face aux hauts gradés shinigami, elle revêtait son masque de lieutenante, cachant ses émotions et ses pensées et se coupant de la réalité pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.

Mais elle ne pourrait pas utiliser cette façade-là avec les nobles. Ça n'avait rien d'un comportement à la Shiba et elle ne voulait pas leur donner l'impression de surveiller le moindre de leurs faits et gestes.

Quoique… les Shiba avaient une raison officielle pour leur réapparition dans le beau monde. Former des accords économiques, renouer des liens et donner des opportunités à la jeune génération, c'est-à-dire Ganju, s'il acceptait de se montrer, Ichigo et Karin. Elle ne savait pas si Yuzu serait de la partie. Elle aurait apprécié l'aura de calme que la blondinette projetait. Bien que la cadette des Kurosaki n'ait aucune énergie spirituelle, elle était curieusement immune à celles de son entourage. Peut-être par habitude des pressions démesurées émises par les membres de sa famille. C'était déjà un obstacle en moins à sa venue.

Elle pouvait prétendre être une sorte de conseillère, agissant comme les yeux et les oreilles de Kuukaku et donnant un second avis sur les contrats potentiels. Une juge de caractère. Cela expliquerait son côté plus observateur et raisonné que ses "cousins". Mais elle devrait tout de même se comporter de manière beaucoup plus bravache. Posséder la salle, considérer chaque personne de son entourage comme une cible potentielle, ajouter pas mal de mépris pour la politique, ne pas mâcher ses mots, se cacher derrière un sourire et soutirer le plus d'informations avec un peu de manipulation. Serait-ce trop peu pour une Shiba?

Elle avait au moins une sérieuse piste à explorer. Un peu de peaufinage et cela devrait faire l'affaire. En espérant que son jeu tienne le coup dans une salle remplie de prédateurs au regard desquels elle s'exposerait volontairement.

Rentrant dans le cabanon, elle commença à observer avec attention son kimono. Il avait appartenu à Rukia auparavant. Le capitaine Kuchiki l'avait subtilisé pour elle mais ce n'était qu'un prêt. Ce costume devait coûter une fortune et elle n'osait pas y apporter des retouches. Surtout que ses talents de couturières étaient quasiment inexistants. Elle pouvait rafistoler une déchirure à la va-vite ou recoudre un bouton, rien de plus.

Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par un reiatsu familier. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit un chat noir s'avancer avec des airs de propriétaire vers le cabanon.

"Bonjour Yoruichi-sama."

"Bonjour Kohana. Mazette, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir nippée comme ça!"

"Justement, je ne compte pas porter des habits pareils pour les réceptions. Je me sentirais trop mal dans ma peau et les Shiba ne sont pas réputés pour leur amour de la mode."

Le matou se mit à rire en hochant la tête.

"Haha, c'est bien vrai. Que comptes-tu faire?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de compulser des magazines de mode… Quelque chose qui me permettre d'être plus à mon aise, de bouger, tout en me faisant une sorte d'armure sociale."

"Hmm, mobilité et élégance? Attends voir… J'ai peut-être une idée. File-moi le kimono."

"Il appartient au lieutenant Kuchiki, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse le modifier à notre guise."

"Bon, je vais trouver quelque chose. En attendant, mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu avais besoin de leçons sur la noble société que tu vas fréquenter d'ici peu." Le ton du félin n'était rien moins que moqueur. La situation l'amusait prodigieusement. Et cette mission pourrait faire le plus grand bien à Kohana en la forçant à sortir de sa zone de confort.

"En effet, mais je ne pensais pas que vous vous porteriez volontaire." Répondit diplomatiquement Kohana.

"Ha, dis surtout que tu me considères pas comme un modèle de conduite!" Répliqua Yoruichi avec un large sourire. "Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis la personne idéale."

Puis, sur un ton plus sérieux. "Écoute et écoute bien. Ces règles ont été créées au départ pour se protéger derrière des façades et des parades. Chaque code permettait d'éviter une attaque. Maintenant, le pourquoi a été oublié et c'est surtout une façon de faire le tri entre ceux qui méritent qu'on s'intéresse à eux et ceux qu'on laisse tomber, au-delà du titre et de la fortune. Mais même cela ne fait pas tout. Il y a ceux qui suivent les règles et qui seront méprisés par les autres de toute façon. Il y a ceux qui suivent les règles et qui les manipulent tant et si bien qu'elles deviennent pour eux des armes plus efficaces que ton zanpakuto. Il y a ceux qui brisent les règles et qui se retrouvent expulsés de la scène. Et il y a enfin ceux qui brisent les règles parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils sont indépendants et suffisamment puissants ou intelligents pour attirer à eux les courtisans tout en les choquant. Les Shiba, et les Shihoin dans une moindre mesure, font partie de cette dernière catégorie. Fiche toi des règles, utilise plutôt ton bon sens et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Par contre, si tu vois quelqu'un censé appartenir à la première ou la deuxième catégorie et qui brise un de nos fichus rites à la noix, là, observe et prend note."

Kohana eut un petit sourire en coin. "En fin de compte, je dois donc quand même me mettre ces foutus règles en tête."

"Oh, pour ça, je laisserai notre maître de discipline se charger de ton éducation." Répondit du tac-au-tac Yoruichi avec un sourire narquois.

Kohana avait elle aussi détecté l'approche du maître des lieux et se mit à sourire en retour. Qui de mieux qu'un Kuchiki pour connaître par cœur toutes les subtilités de la cour des nobles? Du moins, tant qu'une Shihoin n'essayait pas de le sortir de ses gonds.

0000000000

Byakuya s'arrêta net en sentant le reiatsu du chat-démon. Que diable allait-elle faire chez Mumei? Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Avec leur talent de détection, elles comprendraient tout de suite qu'il voulait l'éviter. Et cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Si elle voulait l'énerver, elle irait le pourchasser jusque dans son bureau.

Résolu à garder son calme, il rejoignit le cabanon et en franchit la porte.

"Bya-bo! Comment va?"

Grinçant intérieurement des dents, il ignora soigneusement la manière dont elle l'avait adressé et salua Kohana avant de lui tendre un énorme grimoire.

"Merci Capitaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?"

"Un opus sur les codes de conduite de la noblesse. Vous y trouverez matière à réfléchir. Toutefois, il y a de nombreuses subtilités que vous ne percevrez qu'une fois sur le terrain."

"J'ai déjà effectué plusieurs missions de surveillance chez les nobles. Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Merci Capitaine."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Kohana?"

Le maître espion eut un léger sourire à l'intention de Yoruichi même si intérieurement, elle ressentait une forte envie de rire. Le manuel devait bien peser huit kgs. Les Kuchiki et leurs codes!

Byakuya tourna un regard soupçonneux vers son cauchemar. Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu raconter?

"Bya-bo, que dirais-tu d'une bonne vieille partie de chat? Ça fait un bout d'temps!" Le taquina sans vergogne Yoruichi.

Byakuya se concentra pour l'ignorer et s'adressa à nouveau à la lieutenante. "Le capitaine Soi Fon m'a appris que vous vous relocaliserez chez les Shiba dans deux jours. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre jusque-là?"

"Ça ira, capitaine. Merci. Par contre, serait-il possible de garder l'usage de ce cabanon? Je ne veux laisser aucun document chez Shiba-sama. Le moins ils en savent, le mieux c'est pour tout le monde. Et j'aurais du mal à déménager tout ça."

Elle désignait du bras les documents et fils accrochés à travers les murs du cabanon. Utilisant les bonnes vieilles méthodes de recoupement d'information, elle avait reconverti la chambre et l'entrée en un canevas gigantesque.

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients tant que cette histoire n'est pas résolue."

"Merci capitaine."

Curieusement, le chat noir avait tenu sa langue tout au long de leur échange, les observant du coin de l'œil tout en contemplant l'impressionnant dessin que formaient les fils de couleur. Une carte de la Soul Society avait tout particulièrement attiré son attention. Kohana avait essayé de reproduire de mémoire celle qui se trouvait dans le bureau du Chef lors de sa mission échouée. Il y avait six couleurs en tout. Des symboles étranges se retrouvaient par endroits et des segments découpaient certains districts en de nouvelles formes incongrues. L'appareil photo n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion, malgré tous les efforts d'Urahara pour récupérer les données enregistrées à l'intérieur.

Heureusement, l'Onmitsukido et surtout la branche Renseignement recevaient un entraînement intensif par rapport à la mémorisation visuelle et orale. Certains travaillaient même leur odorat, leur goût et leur toucher afin d'augmenter la précision de leurs souvenirs. Kohana ne s'était peut-être pas rappelée de tous les éléments de la carte mais on pouvait se fier aux informations qu'elle avait rapporté, dans la mesure où celles-ci n'avait pas été modifiées par les comploteurs.

Des feuilles étaient reliées à certaines des couleurs avec des points d'interrogation. Une main brouillonne et impatiente avait annoté de drôles de noms: le Renard, le Frelon, l'Abeille et le Serpent.

Il semblerait que Soi Fon ne lui ait pas tout raconté. Elle pratiquait la segmentation de l'information même avec son ex-supérieure adulée… intéressant. Ayant enregistré tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser sur les murs, elle se concentra à nouveau sur les shinigamis à côté d'elle. Bya-bo expliquait à la petite les différents évènements de la Saison et les étapes par lesquelles passaient les signatures de contrat et les accords de mariage. Kohana n'y avait assisté qu'en tant que domestique les fois précédentes et même si elle avait recueillie un nombre astronomique d'informations, la situation était bien différente suivant que l'on participait ou que l'on servait.

Une lueur narquoise jaillit dans les yeux du félin. Elle n'aurait pas osé cinquante ans auparavant, ne voulant pas réveiller de vieilles blessures. Elle était moqueuse mais pas cruelle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que son ami avait fait son deuil et elle décida de profiter de la situation.

"Alors Bya-bo, le cauchemar recommence? Combien de jeunes filles vont être jetées dans tes bras par leur propre mère cette fois-ci? J'ai lancé un pari avec Kuukaku, histoire de lui changer les idées. Ça l'aidera peut-être à avaler la pilule. S'il y a bien une personne qui déteste encore plus la Saison que toi, c'est elle. Tiens, Kohana, tu pourras l'aider à compter! Je veux un rapport détaillé et surtout, des photos!"

Ladite Kohana se mit à reproduire, avec beaucoup de talent, l'expression et l'attitude d'un mur, tandis que les sourcils du capitaine Kuchiki se fronçaient.

Un point pour le chat!

"A moins que tu ne te décides à convoler? C'est ton clan qui serait ravi! Par contre, j'imagine déjà nos chères petites nobles délaissées en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps en se représentant les richesses et le statut qui viennent de filer sous leurs nez. Que ce soit les mères ou les filles, d'ailleurs… "

La tension dans la pièce monta de quelques crans. Le sourire de Yoruichi s'élargit davantage si c'était possible. Elle en ronronnait presque. Plus que quelques petites mouches et il serait mûr pour une bonne vieille course-poursuite.

Kohana resta assise mais commença à reculer discrètement de quelques centimètres, en direction de la porte.

"Rhôôô, et puis j'imagine tellement les conversations à couteaux tirés entre mondaines. Ces bonnes vieilles langues de vipère qui se battront en duel avec pauvre petit Bya-bo perdu au milieu d'elles. Les remarques sur la robe de celle-ci, le teint de celle-là, les couleurs absolument af-freu-ses choisies par unetelle, la disparition suspecte de l'autre pendant plusieurs mois. "Elle est partie chez de lointains parents, dit-on. Mais nous savons tousss ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas?" "

Kohana nota avec admiration le remarquable don d'imitation de Yoruichi malgré sa voix déformée de chat. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de commencer à passer l'embrasure de la porte, toujours assise. Talent à son tour admiré par Yoruichi qui avait remarqué le retrait progressif et imperceptible de la shinigami.

A vrai dire, elle avait déjà repéré ses propres points de fuite. Elle était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui et les circonstances étaient on ne peut plus géniales. Byakuya avait porté sa main à son fourreau sans même s'en apercevoir, trop concentré à essayer de ne pas riposter.

"Et bien sûr, à chaque fois en train de te demander ton avis avec ce petit 'vous ne trouvez pas?' qui as le don de foutre des sueurs froides à n'importe quel homme. Et surtout à toi! Tiens, ça me donne presque envie d'y aller rien que pour voir ça. Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps. A moins que je file une caméra à Kohana, ce qui me permettra de manger du pop-corn tout en regardant."

La lieutenante jeta un regard noir au félin qui avait osé rappeler sa présence. Ça devait déjà être assez insupportable pour lui, mais si en plus il se souvenait qu'il y avait un témoin!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage avant de bondir à l'extérieur par pur réflexe. Le reiatsu du noble avait explosé et elle vit bientôt un chat noir filé vers les bois avec un grand: "Attrape-moi si tu peux!"

Curieusement, le reiatsu resta à l'intérieur du cabanon. Il avait apparemment réussi à se maîtriser suffisamment pour ne pas partir à la poursuite de sa hantise. Le félin, qui s'était arrêté à quelques centaines de mètres de là, envoya quelques filets de reiatsu pour le narguer mais sans succès. Son sourire disparut et elle soupira. Raté. Enfin, à moitié raté. Elle lui avait quand même fait perdre son contrôle, et ce, en face d'une tierce personne. Une Shihoin n'est jamais vaincue à ses propres jeux!

Et c'est à moitié satisfaite qu'elle quitta pour de bon le domaine.

Kohana ne savait pas où se mettre. Devait-elle partir un peu plus loin pour s'entraîner et lui laisser l'occasion de partir sans avoir à lui parler? Devait-elle revenir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Devait-elle éviter son chemin pour les dix prochaines années? Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé par la pression brutale et soudaine du reiatsu du capitaine, elle cherchait la meilleure manière de réagir et ne la trouvait pas.

Son passé l'avait laissé complètement dépourvue face aux interactions sociales normales. Elle avait dû tout apprendre à partir de zéro en arrivant à l'Académie puis à l'Onmitsukido. Un espion devait pouvoir se comporter comme une personne lambda. Les cours qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de recevoir en camouflage avaient été remplacés par des cours de vie sociale. Mais elle n'était pas en pleine mission, avec un faux nom et souvent un faux visage. C'était elle, Kohana Mumei, qui devait se débrouiller avec un capitaine enragé et travailler avec lui. Vraiment, Yoruichi-sama ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau en partant comme ça.

A sa très grande surprise, elle n'eut pas à décider elle-même. Le capitaine Kuchiki sortit à ce moment du cabanon et s'avança vers elle.

0000000000

Lorsque le chat-démon avait filé à toutes jambes à l'extérieur, Byakuya s'était retenu à la dernière seconde.

Elle avait raison.

Insupportablement, effroyablement raison.

Il avait limité au maximum ses apparitions lors de la Saison, ne venant que pour former des accords avant de repartir aussi rapidement que la politesse le permettait. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'esquiver aussi facilement. Le lieutenant Mumei et lui devaient mener une surveillance acérée de tous les échanges qui pourraient avoir lieu. Face à des centaines de personnes, deux observateurs étaient déjà bien insuffisants. Les Shiba et les Kurosaki apporteraient leur aide dans une moindre mesure mais ils ne savaient presque rien sur l'affaire qui les préoccupait.

Soi Fon infiltrerait certainement la horde de domestiques avec quelques personnes de l'Onmitsukido pour ne pas rompre avec ses habitudes. Mais eux-aussi seraient laissés dans l'ignorance, par peur d'une fuite.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait affronter les marieuses et les aguicheuses. Un frisson parcourut toute son échine lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur du désastre. Le clan insistait de nouveau fortement pour qu'il se remarie. Effrayés par sa conduite lors de la mort d'Hisana puis matés une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il avait repris les rênes du pouvoir, ils n'avaient relancé le sujet que quelques années auparavant mais se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Certains d'entre eux avaient certainement averti des familles alliées que le chef des Kuchiki devait se trouver une épouse.

Mais Byakuya ne pouvait se résoudre à un mariage de raison même s'il comprenait la nécessité d'assurer sa succession. Il devrait trouver une personne avec laquelle il puisse vivre en paix relative, si ça ne pouvait être une personne qu'il aimait.

En attendant, il devait d'abord et surtout trouver un rempart contre les attaques des mères cherchant à caser leurs filles. Quelqu'un qui pourrait intervenir discrètement lorsqu'il se retrouverait encerclé ou lorsque la conversation glisserait vers des sujets dangereux. Sa froideur et son ton abrupt ne réussirait pas à rembarrer les plus entreprenantes. Non, rien de mieux qu'une femme pour envoyer promener ses consœurs. Et n'aurait-il justement pas une collaboratrice dans la place?

Le lieutenant Mumei n'avait jamais évolué parmi elles comme leur égale et était d'un naturel très réservé, surtout lorsqu'elle ne pouvait se cacher derrière son statut de shinigami. Mais elle allait devoir prendre la personnalité d'une Shiba, abrasive et ne se contentant pas de demi-mots. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider?

Il répugnait à faire intervenir quelqu'un d'autre dans ses affaires mais Yoruichi n'avait pas exagéré la situation qui l'attendait. Il allait en faire des cauchemars. Pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait ravaler un peu son orgueil quoique cela lui en coûtât. Il travaillait depuis près de trois semaines avec elle et même si aucun des deux n'était d'un naturel amical, ils avaient atteint un certain niveau de bon entente et de respect mutuel. Il préférait encore demander son aide à elle qu'à une autre collègue. A part le capitaine Unohana, il n'aurait pas su à qui faire suffisamment confiance pour cela. Et cette dernière n'avait pas l'habitude de participer à la Saison.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et lâchant son zanpakuto, il sortit du cabanon pour se diriger vers Mumei.

Celle-ci se tenait sur ses gardes et le regardait interloquée. Il avait pu constater lui-même le handicap du lieutenant lors de leurs entraînements des derniers jours. Face à des intentions meurtrières ou simplement violentes, elle devenait livide et cherchait immédiatement à fuir. Elle connaissait ses katas et savait manier son zanpakuto mais elle était incapable de tenir tête lors d'un combat sauf si son adversaire était à distance. Son pic de reiatsu avait dû sérieusement l'affoler.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'une telle personne deviendrait l'acolyte de l'un des capitaines les plus rigoristes de la Soul Society, il aurait haussé les sourcils et se serait posé de sérieuses questions sur la probité dudit capitaine. Mais force lui avait été de reconnaître que le lieutenant Mumei avait peu d'égaux en matière d'infiltration et d'assassinat. Elle avait réussi à gagner la plupart de leurs entraînements malgré son état d'alerte. Son intelligence, sa loyauté et son sens de l'organisation avaient dû vaincre les derniers doutes dans l'esprit de Soi-Fon. Elle aurait dû rester troisième siège mais les événements leur avaient forcé la main. De ce que Soi Fon leur en avait expliqué, la démission du lieutenant Omaeda avait été nécessaire pour consolider leur toile d'informations sur le Rukongai et Kohana s'était retrouvée à sa place sans le vouloir afin que Soi Fon n'ait pas à surveiller constamment son propre dos.

Et un an après à peine, le capitaine de la 2nde avait officiellement perdu à nouveau son lieutenant. Il se demandait comment elle arrivait à gérer la masse titanesque de travail que représentait la gestion d'une division, sans compter les troubles qui s'amassaient dans le Rukongai. Tout à ses réflexions, il avait passé plusieurs secondes à dévisager Mumei sans s'en rendre compte.

Celle-ci de méfiante était passée à l'étonnement. Elle le dévisageait en retour, se demandant si les piques incessantes de Yoruichi-sama n'avaient finalement pas réussi à l'ébranler définitivement.

"Lieutenant, j'ai un marché à vous proposer."

Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Aussi pénible que ce soit de devoir l'admettre, le chat-d… Yoruichi a raison. Je risque d'être gêné dans ma surveillance par les… marieuses des clans. J'ai l'habitude de ces interférences mais les plus entreprenantes ne se laissent pas décourager facilement. Si vous pouviez intervenir discrètement lorsque la situation devient trop hasardeuse, cela me permettrait de remplir à bien notre mission."

Les yeux de la lieutenante s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que le capitaine Kuchiki était en train de lui demander de l'aide? Elle n'avait jamais été préparée à une situation pareille. Comment devait-elle réagir? Voyant son hésitation, le capitaine embraya.

"Je ne vous demande rien de trop. En tant que Shiba, on s'attend à ce que vous lanciez des commentaires désobligeants, voire brutaux, sans aucune gêne. Des commentaires qui pourraient détourner leur attention et renforcer votre couverture tout en me permettant une retraite stratégique."

Intérieurement, il grinça des dents. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul et aurait volontiers continué ainsi. Mais avec cette machination contre la Soul Society, il devait pouvoir se concentrer sur des cibles bien déterminées. Ce qui serait impossible s'il devait passer chaque minute de son temps à esquiver les matrones des clans et leurs filles.

Kohana prit enfin la parole, décidée.

"Capitaine, … je ne sais pas à quel point j'arriverai à tenir mon rôle mais je ferai de mon mieux. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Je vous dois bien ça."

La demande avait été extrêmement difficile. Il avait dû sérieusement ravaler son orgueil. Mais lorsqu'elle accepta, il fut surpris de constater l'énorme soulagement qui l'envahissait. Pour la première fois, il aurait un complice parmi la horde de nobles participants à la Saison. L'expérience était toute nouvelle et se prouverait certainement intéressante.

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 18 Septembre -

Kohana se dévisageait face au miroir apporté par Soi Fon. Ce n'était certainement pas par esprit de coquetterie, au contraire. Elle avait pour mission de se rendre aussi méconnaissable que possible. A côté d'elle, des photos des Shiba lui servaient de modèle. Si elle pouvait imiter certains de leurs traits, ce serait encore mieux.

Le capitaine Unohana se tenait à côté, en train de compulser un vieux tome. Pour de courtes missions, l'On mitsuki savait comment modifier un air d'un trait de crayon. Un ajout de caoutchouc dans les joues avec une bonne dose de fard déformait complètement les traits. Un peu de bourre pour paraître bouffi et personne ne les reconnaissait. Mais elle allait devoir tenir des heures sous la scrutation de personnes qui ne laisseraient passer aucun détail. Ce genre de grimage ne suffirait pas.

Le monde des Vivants recourait souvent à la chirurgie esthétique mais Kohana était mal à l'aise avec le fait de perdre son visage. Son corps était la seule chose qui lui ait vraiment appartenu de toute sa vie. Son seul repère, son seul allié. Elle répugnait au fait de devoir le modifier irrémédiablement et ne s'y résoudrait qu'en extrême recours.

Heureusement, le capitaine Unohana avait eu un trait de génie. En liant kido d'illusion et techniques des chirurgiens esthétiques glanées par Urahara, le médecin pensait pouvoir aider la lieutenante à modifier son apparence temporairement. Ce serait purement expérimental, quelque chose de jamais fait encore. Elles allaient devoir travailler de concert, le capitaine avec ses connaissances médicales et Kohana avec son talent inné pour l'illusion. Son zanpakuto avait bien râlé pour la forme mais il comprenait aussi bien qu'elle tout ce que cette technique pourrait avoir d'utile et de salvateur si ça marchait.

Si.

Cette technique la forcerait à projeter constamment un léger écran de reiatsu autour d'elle. Cela n'étonnerait personne qu'une Shiba ait un reiatsu assez présent. Le véritable danger, c'était que quelqu'un reconnaisse l'énergie spirituelle d'une certaine lieutenante portée disparue trois semaines auparavant environ.

Elle allait devoir déformer son reiatsu, le rendre méconnaissable. Et c'est ce qui déplaisait particulièrement à l'âme qui partageait sa conscience. Là encore, les connaissances du capitaine Unohana s'étaient avérées inestimables. Elles avaient une chance de réussir.

"Prête?" L'interrogea Unohana.

"Mushoku, on essaye?"

"Rhâââ, je sens que ça va vite me saouler. Et en même temps, on pourrait jouer des sacrés tours avec ça... Oh et puis, on verra bien, hein. Allez, je vote pour!"

Kohana prit une profonde inspiration. "Allons-y. "

Et pendant de longues heures, détail par détail, trait après trait, le médecin et l'espionne aidée de son zanpakuto construisirent une savante illusion.

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 20 Septembre -

"Mumei? Et bé, qu'est-ce qui t'a relookée comme ça?"

Kuukaku observait avec méfiance et admiration la transformation de l'espionne. Personne ne l'aurait reconnu dans sa division. Elle portait maintenant une nette ressemblance avec la chef de clan et son frère. Ses traits étaient plus durs et angulaires, sa démarche plus assurée, ses épaules plus ouvertes. On avait du mal à retrouver l'espionne pour laquelle se faire oublier était aussi simple que de respirer.

"Pour le visage, un kido d'illusion. Pour la posture et la démarche, des techniques d'infiltration et beaucoup d'entraînement." Répondit la lieutenante, mal à l'aise face à au regard scrutateur du maître artificier.

"Hmm! Va falloir travailler ta façon de parler et ton regard. C'est pas encore au point." Remarqua Kuukaku tout en la dévisageant. Maintenant qu'elle savait à quoi c'était dû, elle comprenait comment la lieutenante s'y était prise. En gardant son visage réel comme canevas, elle avait choisi de retoucher les traits qui se remarquaient le plus facilement. Découpe de la mâchoire, forme des yeux, les couleurs, la taille du front, …

"Chapeau, c'est quand même du beau boulot." Conclut-elle enfin.

"Merci Kuukaku-sama. Mais cela n'aurait pas été possible sans le capitaine Unohana."

"Je vois. Bon, à partir de maintenant, fini la Kohana Mumei. Tu es Kyoko Shiba et tu as intérêt à te comporter comme telle." La chef de clan s'approcha de la nouvelle nommée et prit un ton beaucoup plus dangereux.

"Et écoute moi bien avant que les autres débarquent. J'ai compris qu'on était dans la merde jusqu'au cou et c'est seulement pour ça que j'accepte de rompre mon propre serment. On va revenir sur scène et jouer aux paons pour que t'aies une chance de démêler les fils et de coincer les fils de chien qui nous trahissent depuis des années. Mais si jamais tu fais une erreur, une seule et que tu échoues ta mission à cause de ça, ça veut dire qu'on se sera payé toutes ces emmerdes et ces humiliations pour rien. Alors pour ta propre santé, je dirai que tu as intérêt à réussir."

Kohana était peu rassurée face aux ondes sanguinaires que projetait Kuukaku à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, elle hocha rapidement la tête.

Mais malheureusement, Kuukaku avait remarqué son trouble. "Et oui, t'es plus dans l'ombre à tuer tranquillement tes cibles à distance. Les Shiba regardent leurs adversaires les yeux dans les yeux. Abandonne tout de suite ta conduite de lâche parce que sinon, tu vas pas faire long feu"

La lieutenante bouillonnait intérieurement tout en serrant les dents. Elle voulait à la fois partir loin d'ici et lui hurler dessus. En y mettant toute sa volonté, elle réussit à relever la tête et rendre son regard à Kuukaku. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

A ce moment, des bruits retentirent à l'extérieur et le reiatsu de plusieurs personnes se rapprocha de la pièce. Kuukaku s'assit à nouveau sur ses coussins comme si de rien n'était et son regard changea du tout au tout. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle était prête à accueillir sa famille.

"C'est pas trop tôt. Bon, je vous présente Kyoko Shiba. C'est une cousine au troisième degré. Elle sera avec nous toute la Saison et décidera après si elle reste plus longtemps ou pas."

Mettant en place le personnage qu'elle avait bâti, Kohana se retourna avec un sourire en coin et les salua de la tête. Si son sourire resta crispé et ses poings serrés à cause des menaces de Kuukaku, personne ne le remarqua.

Ganju et ses cousins se regardèrent entre eux. Personne n'était dupe. Lorsque Kuukaku avait annoncé sa décision, ils avaient tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Elle leur avait expliqué la situation à demi-mot. Après tout, elle non plus ne connaissait pas les détails. Ils ne savaient pas qui était cette Kyoko mais ils étaient prêts à parier qu'elle n'avait pas une goutte de sang Shiba. Quoique, à bien y regarder, il y avait comme un air de famille.

"Ganju, Ichigo, Karin. Enchantée. Isshin et Yuzu ne paraîtront pas?"

"Le vieux préfère pas se montrer, sa situation est un peu particulière." Expliqua Ichigo. Elle avait déjà mémorisé les visages et les noms de chacun et donnait l'impression de les connaître. Il n'aimait pas ne rien savoir d'elle en retour.

"Yuzu nous accompagnera peut-être par moment. Elle n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui à cause de son boulot." Précisa Karin, tout aussi méfiante que son frère.

Kuukaku claqua des mains. "Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il nous faut un plan d'attaque. La Saison commence demain soir et ils vont tous se demander ce qu'il bien pu nous prendre de revenir foutre le bazar."

Le groupe s'assit par terre et leur chef reprit.

"Pour résumer la situation, quelqu'un essaye de changer les règles de la Soul Society. C'est pas que je me préoccupe beaucoup d'elles mais ça risque d'entraîner des massacres et une guerre civile. Pour empêcher ça, faut qu'on aille jeter de la paillette aux yeux des nobles pendant que certains iront farfouiller dans leurs affaires. Ils seront tellement occupés par notre retour qu'ils ne penseront même pas à surveiller leurs poches et leurs tiroirs. Mais il faut quand même leur présenter une sacrée raison. Et on va devoir sacrément ravaler notre orgueil pour qu'ils y croient."

Le maître artificier en profita pour jeter un nouveau regard noir vers Kyoko qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. La pause ne dura qu'un instant et Kuukaku embraya.

"Il y a une vraie raison même si je n'avais aucune envie de me jeter là-dedans."

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ichigo qui la regarda avec rancœur.

"Oh, arrête gamin, t'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Mais bon, comme vous le savez, Ichigo doit prouver qu'il est digne de l'héritière Kuchiki. Je vous passe les détails mais ça implique de revenir sur scène. Deuxième raison, que ceux qui nous connaissent mieux auront du mal à gober : on est en plein déclin et j'ai décidé de reprendre les affaires en main. En vrai, je n'ai aucun besoin d'eux pour faire vivre cette famille, mais il va falloir éviter qu'ils apprennent ce petit détail. Je vais monter plusieurs contrats avec des gens que je peux piffrer mais il va falloir prétendre qu'on est intéressé nous aussi par les contrats des autres. Restez à l'affût, discutez opportunités. Ichigo, noue les liens dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Après chaque événement auquel vous assistez, je veux un rapport détaillé de ce que vous avez entendu et dit. Ne promettez rien, ne vous engagez à rien sans mon accord. Ces gens sont doués pour vous faire dire oui sans que vous vous en aperceviez. Au moindre doute, vous quittez la conversation et tant pis pour les politesses. Ichigo et Karin, vous êtes plus ou moins casés donc ça devrait être bon pour vous, faut juste que vous le fassiez savoir. Pour Ganju et Yuzu, vous devrez être particulièrement attentif à ne pas vous retrouver dans des pourparlers de mariage. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Des questions?"

"Et Kyoko, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans tout ça?" L'interrogea son frère.

"Elle va me servir d'yeux et d'oreilles et me remplacer quand j'en aurais marre de tous leurs salamalecs. Par contre, comme vous, elle a interdiction de passer le moindre accord sans mon autorisation. Ah, ça me rappelle, pour vos rapports, faites les en deux exemplaires. Un pour moi, un pour elle. Autre chose?"

Les jeunes adultes se regardèrent avant de secouer la tête.

"Bien. Et rappelez-vous, on est des Shiba. Pas des lèche-bottes. On se retrouve demain à 18 heures ici. Jusque-là, occupez-vous de Kyoko et montrez-lui ce dont elle aura besoin."

0000000000

 _ **\- 46 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _La porte coulissa sans bruit pour laisser passer Ichigo. Le domestique qui l'avait escorté jusque-là resta à l'extérieur et la referma tout aussi doucement._

 _Byakuya Kuchiki était assis au centre de la pièce, Rukia à sa droite. Ichigo n'avait jamais fait de chichis jusque-là, même avec Byakuya qui aurait pu enseigner d'un regard les bonnes manières à un cochon. Mais il y a des circonstances où même les plus bravaches réfléchissent à deux fois à leurs faits et gestes._

 _Déglutissant discrètement, il salua le chef de clan d'une rapide inclinaison de la tête et jeta un regard à sa sœur. Celle-ci lui sourit pour l'encourager, essayant de cacher sa propre appréhension._

 _"Kurosaki-san." Le salua Byakuya en retour. "Asseyez-vous, je vous prie."_

 _Lorsque le jeune homme fut installé, le noble continua._

 _"Vous avez sollicité une audience privée avec Rukia et moi-même. Quelle en est la raison.'_

 _Ichigo rassembla toute sa témérité, et Dieu sait qu'il en avait, et lança d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était réellement._

 _"Rukia a accepté ma demande. Je viens chercher votre approbation en tant que chef de clan et seul membre de sa famille."_

 _"C'est pas trop tôt!" Résonna dans l'esprit du noble avant d'être réprimée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Ichigo prenait autant de temps à se déclarer alors qu'il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Rukia. Il avait entendu parler de plusieurs paris dans tout le Seireitei même s'il ne s'était jamais abaissé à y prendre part. S'il se souvenait bien, son lieutenant allait remporter une belle somme._

 _Maintenant que la demande était faite, Byakuya allait devoir s'assurer que cette alliance ne nuise pas au clan. Et pour cela, Kurosaki aurait de sérieuses demandes à remplir. Quant au bonheur de Rukia, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis là-dessus. Si elle acceptait toujours de côtoyer le rouquin après cinq décennies, c'est qu'elle était sûre de son choix._

 _"Kurosaki-san. En tant que frère de Rukia, je ne vois pas d'objection à ce mariage."_

 _Il entendit un gros soupir de soulagement en face de lui et une respiration retenue à sa droite. Rukia se méfiait de cette distinction qu'il soulignait entre ses deux rôles._

 _"En tant que chef de clan, toutefois, je dois poser quelques conditions. Vous n'ignorez pas que Rukia est l'héritière en titre du clan des Kuchiki. Si jamais je n'ai pas de descendance, elle ou ses enfants devront un jour prendre ma position. Un mariage entre vous deux dans l'état des choses amènerait trop de difficultés lors d'une passation de pouvoir."_

 _Rukia fronça les sourcils. C'est parce qu'elle s'était douté des complexités politiques qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'Ichigo fasse une demande officielle auprès de Byakuya. Son frère lui avait déjà laissé beaucoup de libertés. "Beaucoup trop!" Persiflaient les langues de la famille. Il lui avait permis de faire son propre choix plutôt que de chercher une alliance avantageuse. Il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas forcément montré le bon exemple non plus dans ce domaine-là. S'il avait pu combattre l'opposition lors de son propre mariage, Rukia, elle, était une enfant adoptée. Certains verraient le décès de Byakuya comme une occasion en or pour établir une branche secondaire à la tête de la famille plutôt que l'enfant des rues. Même si une adoption était censée donner à la personne en question un statut aussi fort et incontestable que les liens du sang._

 _Ichigo tenta de protester. "Ça fait pratiquement quarante ans que je fais partie du clan des Shiba et j'ai un poste équivalent à celui de capitaine dans les rangs Shinigami. Ça devrait le faire, non?"_

 _Après quarante ans à vivre dans la Soul Society, Ichigo s'était frotté plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu aux demandes des nobles. Il ne s'était jamais plié à leurs règles, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rukia n'accepterait pas de quitter son clan. Elle tenait trop à son frère et avait le sens du devoir engrainé en elle. Il allait devoir jouer leur jeu, ne serait-ce qu'en partie._

 _Il pensait que son grade et sa position de noble acquise à contrecœur suffiraient. Yamamoto avait en effet décidé de former une escouade d'envoyés spéciaux pour servir de liaison entre le Monde des Vivants et le Seireitei. Ils étaient chargés de repérer les humains avec de forts reiatsus et de les protéger des hollows qu'ils attiraient tout en leur apprenant à se défendre par eux-mêmes. Cette décision avait été une révolution pour la Soul Society mais le cas des Kurosaki et de leurs amis l'avait rendue nécessaire. Ichigo s'était retrouvé à la tête de cette escouade et rendait des comptes directement au capitaine commandant. Les stratèges avaient reconnu là une manière très habile de gérer un électron libre au beau milieu d'une organisation militaire. Un statut d'auxiliaire shinigami inversé en quelque sorte. Cela convenait parfaitement à Ichigo qui avait pu visiter ses anciennes relations autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait. Et ça lui aurait fait mal au cœur de couper les ponts aussi brutalement avec le monde des vivants._

 _Mais il en faudrait plus pour les Kuchiki, ce qu'expliqua Byakuya. "C'est la position d'héritière de Rukia et celle de ses enfants futurs qu'il faut protéger. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir prouver plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, que vous serez à même de seconder Rukia si jamais elle se retrouvait à la tête du clan. Vous devrez pour cela redorer le nom des Shiba de toutes les manières qui vous sont accessibles et convaincre Kuukaku Shiba d'en faire de même. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'ils reprennent leur ancienne position. Mais il faut que le respect qu'on accordera à vos enfants ne souffre pas de leur filiation._

 _Deuxièmement, afin d'éviter toute possibilité de conflit d'intérêts, vous devrez officiellement renoncer, vous et votre descendance, à hériter du clan Shiba. Il y a peu de chance qu'un tel événement se produise mais je veux écarter le plus possible d'obstacles._

 _Troisièmement, Rukia et vos enfants garderont le nom de Kuchiki. Et si jamais elle venait à hériter du clan, vous devrez adopter ce nom vous aussi. Voilà toutes mes conditions. Le jour où vous les aurez remplies, j'approuverai avec joie votre union."_

 _Rukia et Ichigo se regardèrent, désespérés. La deuxième et troisième condition passaient encore, quoiqu'il puisse en coûter à Ichigo. Mais comment arriverait-il à réaliser la première?_

 _Constatant leur air abattu, Byakuya reprit à nouveau la parole. "Je vous parle maintenant en tant que frère de Rukia et de manière non officielle. Ce que je vais vous dire va rester entre nous trois."_

 _Ichigo hocha la tête, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir._

 _"Si jamais je peux aider la famille Shiba à retrouver son influence, je le ferai."_

 _Les yeux de Rukia se mirent à briller, cela voulait-il dire que…_

 _"Je suis prêt à signer des accords en votre faveur tant que cela ne nuit pas à mon propre clan. Je m'engage à vous présenter aux personnes qui comptent lorsque vous m'en ferez la demande. Je me propose enfin de vous éduquer aux manières des nobles afin que vous sachiez comment jouer avec et contre eux."_

 _Elle redressa un peu la tête. Si Nii-sama acceptait de les aider, tout n'était pas perdu. Ichigo vit son mouvement et comprit que la situation était moins pire que prévue. Il reprit un peu courage. Mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour convaincre Kuukaku?_


	8. 7 - Quatuor

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 7 - Quatuor

 _Polyphonie :_

 _Voix qui se mêlent et s'entrelacent._

 _Une histoire, un tempo, émotions qui s'accordent pour atteindre leur but._

 _Un sommeil, un feu d'artifice, une résurrection, un départ._

 _L'une s'intensifie, les autres la soutiennent. Une autre ploie, ses sœurs la relèvent. Certaines entament, d'autres rejoignent._

 _Mariage des différences, union des contraires._

 _Un message._

OoO

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 21 Septembre - Soirée d'ouverture de la Saison -**

Le son des voix envahissait les grandes salles et ce bruit fait de politesses, d'exclamations plus ou moins retenues, de bavardage prudents et de murmures curieux s'entendait depuis l'extérieur. Des torches plantées dans le sol éclairaient l'allée soigneusement balayée. Leur clarté mouvante se reflétait sur les dalles blanches et créait des ombres fantasmagoriques découpées par les buissons de fleurs et les branches des arbres bordant le chemin. Les invités se saluaient gaiement, laissant percer un peu d'excitation derrière leurs masques à sourire. Les hôtes les accueillaient à la grande porte d'entrée, recevaient les compliments d'usage, leur souhaitaient une bonne soirée et recommençaient avec les suivants dans un manège répétitif et épuisant.

Le début de la Saison faisait miroiter mille promesses devant les yeux des plus ambitieux. Tout était possible, montée aux honneurs grâce à un accord avantageux ou déchéance et honte à cause d'un geste malheureux. Le bruit des soies luxueuses résonnait à travers les salles. Kimonos chamarrés, couleurs et motifs d'Automne, teintes royales pour les puissants et les anciens, riches et chaudes pour les mariés, légères et douces pour les jeunes filles à marier. Tout un code à respecter dans ces moindres détails si l'on voulait réussir. Le cliquetis des coupes commençait à croître du côté des buffets. Des odeurs alléchantes s'emparaient peu à peu de l'espace et se mêlaient aux parfums dont les nobles avaient pris soin de s'embaumer. Sucré ou épicé, floral ou fruité, minéral ou boisé. Les odorats étaient assaillis de toute part avec la chaleur grandissante produite par tous ces corps qui se pavanaient. Certains s'en trouvaient mal, d'autres avaient perdu tout possibilité de sentir pour les prochaines heures.

Sur une scène recouverte de tapis bigarrés, des musiciens avaient entamé un morceau discret et joyeux. Peu y prêtaient attention, occupés qu'ils étaient à nouer des liens avec leurs voisins. Les langues allaient bon train, les rumeurs les plus folles commençaient à courir de groupe en groupe alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Il y avait de quoi ! Cette Saison allait peut-être voir se produire un événement dont nul n'aurait pu se douter !

"Vous en avez entendu parler vous aussi ?"

"Qui l'eût cru ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui a pu les persuader ?"

"De mon vivant, je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à chose pareille !"

"On dit qu'ils sont mal en point."

"En même temps, cela fait pratiquement un siècle, non ? On se demande comment ils ont pu survivre jusque-là."

"J'ai entendu dire par la cousine de ma belle-mère qu'ils déménagent fréquemment dans des districts peu recommandables du Rukongai, à changer d'endroit lorsque l'envie leur en prend."

"Une excentricité de plus ou… tentative pour fuir leurs dettes."

"Evidemment, ce ne sont que des suppositions…"

"Bien sûr..."

"On dit que l'aîné des Kurosaki fréquente beaucoup l'héritière Kuchiki."

"Tiens donc, Kuchiki-sama accepterait de marier sa sœur à ce jeune effronté ?"

"Il est vrai qu'il a un reiatsu imposant. Mais ils n'ont intégré que récemment leur clan et ils n'ont aucune connaissance de notre monde. Ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tant intéresser les Kuchiki ? Leur savoir-faire d'artificiers ?"

"A propos des Kuchiki, l'oncle au troisième degré de mon mari m'a dit que le chef de clan pourrait bien chercher chaussure à son pied lors de cette saison."

"Oooh, vraiment ? Après cent ans de deuil, il serait plus que temps. Hitomi, ma chérie, tu as une ou deux petites mèches qui dépassent, viens avec moi que je les fixe. Et remets donc un peu de poudre, que tu n'aies pas l'air bronzé comme un roturier."

"Oh, vous savez, après sa première femme, je ne sais pas si ses goûts en la matière sont très fiables."

L'imprudente se fit aussitôt méprisée du regard. Tous le pensaient, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'idée qu'il fallait formuler en parlant du chef des Kuchiki. Elle n'avait pas de fille à marier mais ses nièces allaient souffrir de sa remarque étourdie.

L'homme en question était justement en train de s'entretenir avec le capitaine Ukitake à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Votre lieutenant ne souhaite toujours pas être introduit ici ?" Lui demandait son ancien professeur.

"Il n'en a jamais exprimé l'envie et je le vois mal adopter de bonne grâce nos façons de faire." Répondit Byakuya.

Ces soirées étaient réservées aux nobles mais il y avait une exception faite pour les hauts-gradés shinigami. Leur grand pouvoir spirituel et leur position au sein du Gotei leur conféraient un intérêt certain, que ce soit pour les affaires ou pour le mariage. Les capitaines avaient droit d'entrée tant qu'ils savaient faire usage des bonnes manières. Les lieutenants, eux, devaient être "parrainés" par un noble. Celui-ci s'engageait à les introduire auprès des personnes le souhaitant et aussi à les instruire quant aux usages de cette société. Si le comportement du filleul laissait à désirer, l'image du parrain et sa renommée en souffraient également. Cette méthode était un moyen efficace pour filtrer les invitations.

L'introduction d'un gradé de rang inférieur était possible mais beaucoup plus rare. Cela s'était déjà vu pour des shinigamis dotés d'un haut potentiel mais ils avaient besoin de trouver plusieurs garants avant de pouvoir participer à la Saison.

Seule une lieutenante avait réussi à déroger à la règle. Ses nombreuses excursions étaient la hantise des serviteurs et plusieurs gardes et pièges étaient postés autour des cuisines et des buffets. Ça ne stoppait pas tous ses raids mais les dégâts s'en trouvaient quand même limités. A sa grande frustration, elle n'avait jamais pu persuader son capitaine de se rendre à ces soirées et elle n'avait pas su convaincre les nobles de sa connaissance de la parrainer. Même Byakuya avec lequel elle avait conclu un marché fort profitable par le passé avait refusé toute discussion sur ce sujet. Alors, elle se contentait de se cacher dans l'ombre pour saisir sa proie au moment opportun. Et finalement, c'était bien plus amusant comme ça.

Le capitaine Unohana se rendait à quelques-unes des soirées pour saluer des connaissances et profiter de la musique et des jardins. Shunsui Kyoraku venait profiter du saké et des dames tout en gérant quelques affaires pour sa famille. Il arrivait parfois à persuader sa lieutenante de l'accompagner. On disait que c'était afin de contrôler les consommations de son capitaine et s'assurer qu'il soit en état de travailler le lendemain. Mais vous savez, les rumeurs…

Ah, ces chères rumeurs que l'on retrouve dans toute société manquant un tant soit peu de bienveillance ! Shinji Hirako se régalait à chaque fois, prêtant l'oreille sans en avoir l'air et observant les drames et triomphes de la Saison. Après avoir passé tant de temps avec son petit groupe d'exilés, il savourait chacune de ces soirées où jouaient avec une excellence rare l'intelligence et la bêtise humaine.

Aux événements les plus importants, on avait la chance, ou le malheur, de rencontrer le capitaine commandant qui accomplissait là ses devoirs sociaux de l'année. Il observait avec attention les marées du pouvoir qui passaient dans ces salles et en particulier ceux qui avaient l'oreille de la chambre des 46. Tout isolé que soit le gouvernement, il y avait plus d'une manière de manipuler les dirigeants, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient plusieurs à décider. Il ne laisserait pas les 46 détruire pour des histoires de famille le Gotei qu'il avait soigneusement créé des siècles auparavant. Son lieutenant l'accompagnait fidèlement et lui servait d'yeux et d'oreilles lors des soirées où il était absent.

Capitaines, lieutenants, les quatre clans majeurs et leur famille étendue, les clans plus restreints, tous les joueurs étaient rassemblés ce soir pour l'ouverture de la Saison. Ne manquait plus que le clan déchu et exilé.

Malgré toute sa réserve, le capitaine Kuchiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps à autre vers les portes d'entrée. Tout en suivant la conversation et donnant par moment un commentaire ou une directive, il gardait dans son champ de vision Kinsada Kuchiki ainsi que le patriarche et l'héritier des Goto. Les trois personnages étaient dispersés dans la salle, saluant leurs relations et échangeant les nouvelles. Il était encore trop tôt pour discuter affaires.

Son attention était tout de même mise à rude épreuve. En plus de sa surveillance et de la discussion dans laquelle il était impliqué, il sentait sur lui les regards calculateurs des marieuses et les mouvements stratégiques de certaines jeunes filles à travers la pièce. Extérieurement, le capitaine était impassible, sa voix posée, le regard froid. Intérieurement, il se tordait le cerveau à essayer de surveiller une dizaine de personnes en même temps et un sentiment d'appréhension le taraudait. Quant à la migraine, elle avait fermement posé ses valises dans son crâne et ne manifestait pas la moindre intention de lever le camp.

Un grand silence se fit soudain. Le brouhaha des conversations fut coupé net. Même la musique décrut avant de s'arrêter tout-à-fait. Les personnes à proximité de l'entrée s'écartèrent rapidement. Quelques chuchotements retentirent comme des sons de trompette. Les regards étaient tous braqués vers la même direction.

Ils étaient là.

Kuukaku avait soigneusement masqué ses émotions. Mains sur les hanches, elle affrontait du regard la salle sans montrer son irritation profonde contre la situation. Autour d'elle, telle une cour autour de sa reine, se tenaient les membres de son clan. Ganju était à sa droite, une femme avec les traits des Shiba à sa gauche. Derrière elle, Ichigo Kurosaki encadré de deux jeunes filles. Ceux qui étaient un peu plus au courant des affaires du Gotei les identifièrent comme les sœurs Kurosaki. Tous portaient un air bravache plus ou moins affiché. Seule la fille blonde souriait sereinement tout en laissant percer un peu de curiosité dans son regard.

Ils avaient revêtu pour l'occasion de riches tissus sans pour autant s'encombrer de l'attirail habituel. Les vêtements leur permettaient de se mouvoir à l'aise tout en affichant une certaine prospérité. Immobiles, ils faisaient face, attendant que les maîtres de maison se manifestent.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il avait espéré une diversion, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. La soirée serait peut-être plus calme pour lui que prévu. Intrigué, il dévisagea la femme qui se tenait à gauche de Kuukaku. Il devait forcément s'agir de Mumei mais la métamorphose était impressionnante. On aurait cru une Shiba. Son visage était tout autre, ainsi que sa posture et son regard.

S'il avait dû décrire la lieutenante, il aurait choisi les adjectifs : réservée et efficace, prudente et méfiante, experte et dangereuse. La réserve était toujours là mais la prudence avait pris le chemin du conflit ouvert. La méfiance était devenue moins craintive en devenant observation. Quant à la dangerosité, elle était affichée avec désinvolture au vu et su de tous au lieu d'être déchiffrable par les seuls connaisseurs. La transformation était habile et tromperait certainement son monde. Pour les avertis toutefois, on retrouvait des éléments de la vraie personnalité en regardant bien.

Les hôtes se décidèrent enfin à s'avancer pour saluer le clan redouté. Ils avaient repris leur sang-froid et exprimèrent leur joie, réelle ou non, de les retrouver ici. Kuukaku répondit avec moins d'entrain et présenta rapidement les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il était trop loin pour entendre le nom factice de la lieutenante mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure. Il savait qu'il les croiserait à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée. Les discussions reprenaient peu à peu, d'abord hésitantes puis plus affirmées et le brouhaha se rétablit avec bonheur dans les salles de réception.

Tout à ses discussions, il ne manqua pas de remarquer du coin de l'œil le mouvement stratégique de Rukia pour rejoindre Ichigo et ses sœurs après avoir salué leur chef de clan. Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il s'attendait à ce que le couple le rejoigne à un moment ou à autre pour commencer à établir leur importance dans la hiérarchie des nobles. Par contre, il constata avec surprise la présence du capitaine Hitsugaya qui avait offert son bras au 4ème siège de la 11ème division.

Des rumeurs plus ou moins bienveillantes avaient associé le capitaine de la 10ème à Karin Kurosaki. Si la vérité avérée de la rumeur ne le surprenait guère, il ne s'attendait pas néanmoins à ce que la jeune Karin réussisse à le convaincre de venir. Le capitaine Hitsugaya avait refusé jusque-là d'assister à la Saison, la considérant comme une perte de temps et un nid à ragots. Sur ce dernier point, il avait déjà plus que son comptant avec sa lieutenante. De plus, il avait pris sa carrure d'homme au cours des dernières décennies et faisait désormais partie des cibles potentielles pour les mères de l'assemblée. Mais il semblait en avoir été averti et avait prudemment affiché sa relation avec Karin Kurosaki et le clan Shiba dès son arrivée sur scène. Les plus entreprenantes essaieraient peut-être puisqu'il n'y avait encore aucune déclaration officielle mais la plupart se tiendraient à l'écart.

De même pour les jeunes hommes, et les moins jeunes, qui pourraient tenter des ouvertures auprès des deux sœurs. Peu d'entre eux souhaiteraient s'allier aux Shiba avant de s'être assurés de leur statut. Quant à Kuukaku, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de parler mariage avec elle. Fou, ou sérieusement épris.

Mais l'arrivée des Shiba lui avait fait perdre de vue ses propre cibles. Se concentrant à nouveau sur ses responsabilités, il essaya de retrouver dans la foule les trois traîtres au Seireitei.

Décidément, cette Saison allait être tout sauf reposante.

0000000000

« Ah, Shihoin-sama ! Shiba-sama, je vous présente le vénéré chef de clan Yushiro Shihoin. Shihoin-sama, il me semble que c'est la première fois que vous rencontrez la chef de clan Kuukaku Shiba-sama ? Voici son frère, Ganju-sama et sa cousine, Kyoko-sama. »

Le jeune Yushiro les salua en souriant. Il était à peine sorti de l'adolescence et même s'il était habitué aux façons de faire de son milieu, il avait réussi à garder une certaine spontanéité joyeuse dans ses actions et ses paroles. Il entama aussitôt une conversation avec Kuukaku, prenant de leurs nouvelles et se renseignant sur leurs derniers événements.

Kyoko lui rendit son salut comme il se devait avant de ne suivre que d'une oreille la discussion générale. C'était la sixième introduction de ce genre. Si les hôtes avaient manqué à leur devoir en les faisant attendre lors de leur arrivée, ils se rattrapaient bien maintenant et tenaient à les présenter aux personnes influentes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas déjà. Avaient-ils des avantages à retirer de la réapparition des Shiba ou cherchaient-ils à former une alliance ? C'était les affaires de Kuukaku-sama et non les siennes. Elle avait d'autres poissons à ferrer. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'approcher ses cibles. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle. Soit les observer à distance et prendre le risque de rater beaucoup d'informations dans cette cohue. Soit, être introduite auprès d'eux et les mettre suffisamment en confiance pour qu'ils essayent de l'impliquer dans leurs affaires. Mais alors son visage actuel serait connu d'eux et la première solution serait définitivement éliminée.

Quelles étaient les chances de réussite ? Il était peu probable que des chefs de clan et des familles principales soient concernés. Ils détenaient déjà tout le pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter et passaient leurs jours et leurs nuits à gérer les affaires de leur clan et la politique du Seireitei. Ceux qui pourraient s'intéresser à cette machination étaient les écartés, ceux qui se sentaient trahis ou pas assez valorisés, les ambitieux qui voulaient plus, qui n'avaient pas accès aux plus hautes sphères du gouvernement et à ses privilèges. En tant que cousine lointaine des Shiba, sa position sociale correspondait à leur profil. Suffisamment proche pour être impliquée dans les affaires de famille et donner son grain de sel, pas assez pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle elle-même, même si le chef du clan Shiba et son frère venaient à disparaître.

Il faudrait qu'elle montre un visage ambigu. Fidèle à son clan d'un côté, pour ne pas desservir les intérêts de Kuukaku-sama, et frustrée de l'autre, désirant plus d'opportunités pour elle-même. Ne sachant pas le nombre ni le nom de leurs complices parmi la noblesse, elle devrait constamment porter ce double visage, réagir à certains sous-entendus sans en laisser trop percevoir non plus. Faire croire qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir sur les affaires Shiba qu'en réalité pour que les plus malins découvrent l'exagération. Nœuds au cerveau, manipulations, fausses informations pas suffisamment habiles pour que les bonnes personnes croient avoir réussi à démasquer son vrai caractère. Elle avait déjà monté de telles opérations et saurait ce qu'il fallait dire et comment réagir. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à jouer ses propres scénarios. Ce serait une première là encore. Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

Ecrasant les doutes qui naissaient dans son esprit, elle se concentra sur son personnage. Elle escortait toujours Kuukaku pour l'instant. Une manœuvre stratégique pour consolider l'image des Shiba et pour que les nobles alentours associent bien son visage à son clan sans avoir besoin de présentations pour cela. Vers le milieu de soirée, chacun irait faire des mondanités dans son coin pour ramener encore plus d'informations et de contacts possibles. Présenter un front uni et une impression de puissance avant de partir en chasse en solitaire.

Elle interagissait de temps à autre dans la conversation. On s'adressait plus souvent à Kuukaku et à son frère de par leur position. Mais la présence de la cousine auprès d'eux en intriguaient certains qui sentaient là une opportunité de prise d'influence et se renseignaient le plus courtoisement du monde sur son affiliation et la durée de son séjour parmi eux. Ne l'avaient-ils pas déjà rencontré il y a quelques décennies à tel ou tel événement ? Non ? Quel dommage, leur mémoire leur jouait des tours décidemment. Et où se trouvait son refuge avant de devoir replonger dans les affres de la société mondaine. Elle voyageait dans le Rukongai et on pouvait fréquemment la trouver chez Kuukaku-sama ? Tiens donc ! Y avait-il des endroits du si pittoresque Rukongai qu'elle recommandait en particulier ? Quelque commerce ou établissement de bonne réputation ? Oh, merci pour les noms, ce sera l'occasion d'y amener les enfants pour une sortie familiale.

Toutes ces questions se traduisaient en : avons-nous déjà fait affaire ensemble et qui connaissez-vous dans la bonne société ? Etes-vous très liée avec vos cousins et avez-vous voix au chapitre dans leurs affaires ? Quels contacts intéressants pourriez-vous avoir dans le Rukongai ? Dans quelles affaires investissez-vous et comment ?

Ha ! Le bonheur des conversations mondaines. Suite inlassable d'écueils et de demi-mots, de périphrases et d'atténuation des propos jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle un escroc : un habile commerçant acceptant les plus fantastiques requêtes.

Les Shiba ne s'encombraient pas de tous ces faux-semblants et semi-mensonges. Mais ici, même eux se montraient plus prudents dans leurs paroles. Ça n'avait pas été le cas hier lors de son installation chez les Shiba. Dès que Kuukaku avait eu le dos tourné, les cousins s'étaient ligués entre eux pour la mettre sur le grill. Tout en faisant le tour du propriétaire, elle avait été assaillie de questions. D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle réellement ? Que venait-elle faire ici ?

Elle avait besoin de leur coopération et avait décidé d'être le plus franche possible.

« Pour tous, je suis une lointaine cousine qui vous visite fréquemment et investit dans certains commerces du Rukongai. J'ai la confiance de Kuukaku-sama qui m'a demandé de participer à la Saison avec vous tous afin de lui prêter main forte. C'est la version officielle et vous ne devrez jamais en démordre. Les conséquences autrement seront désastreuses. Vous devrez également me traiter en vieille connaissance et être en confiance avec moi. Voici maintenant ce que personne d'autre ne devra savoir. Je suis ici à cause des troubles que Kuukaku-sama a mentionnés. Je vais participer à la Saison pour enquêter sur certaines personnes et je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec vous. Kuukaku-sama sait qui je suis mais il est plus sûr que vous continuiez à l'ignorer. »

Ganju, Ichigo et Karin avaient accepté cette explication. Les deux shinigamis connaissaient la nécessité de la discrétion de par leur métier même si ce n'était pas inné chez eux. Ganju, lui, faisait aveuglément confiance à sa sœur. Ils avaient alors décidé d'aller se balader dans le coin et de partager des anecdotes avec elle pour lui permettre de se construire une histoire et des souvenirs autour de son personnage. Kohana avait été très surprise de les trouver aussi coopératifs mais n'avait pas cherché à en connaître les raisons exactes pour le moment. Elle avait des choses bien plus urgentes à gérer.

Revenant à la situation actuelle, elle vérifia à nouveau les positions des Goto, de Kinsada Kuchiki et du capitaine de la 6ème. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. 4 cibles perdues parmi des centaines de personnes, réparties dans une salle principale et des enfilades de pièces plus petites ainsi qu'un jardin. Si elle avait été à l'abri des regards, ça aurait été encore faisable. Mais avec sa position actuelle, ce serait bien plus complexe. Le capitaine et elle devraient se répartir les suspects et elle ne pourrait pas forcément intervenir lorsqu'il aurait besoin de son aide. Ce n'était que la première soirée, aussi était-il encore relativement tranquille. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur les Goto et lui laisser la charge de Kinsada. Maintenant, il s'agissait de lui passer le message discrètement.

Elle prit congé de Kuukaku-sama qui la laissa partir avec un regard entendu. Gardant à l'esprit qu'elle était Kyoko Shiba et non Kohana Mumei, elle progressa dans la salle avec assurance, rencontrant sans crainte le regard des autres, hochant la tête tranquillement pour rendre leur salut à ceux qui accompagnaient leur curiosité d'un brin de courtoisie.

Kuchiki-sama remarqua son mouvement et croisa son regard. D'un léger signe de tête, elle lui montra les Goto avant de se diriger dans leur direction générale. Il comprit et hocha imperceptiblement la tête en retour tout en continuant de discuter avec ses interlocuteurs. L'action avait duré à peine deux secondes et de manière si discrète que nul n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Le capitaine prévenu, il fallait maintenant qu'elle entame une conversation avec une personne dans le champ de vision des Goto. N'étant pas chef de clan ou capitaine, il serait mal vu qu'elle accoste une personne à laquelle elle n'avait pas été présentée. Mais elle était une Shiba et c'est typiquement le genre de règle dont elle pourrait s'affranchir. Il faudrait par contre qu'elle aborde la personne choisie avec suffisamment de tact pour que l'écart soit pardonné au profit de la curiosité.

Ha, celui-là conviendrait parfaitement. Un noble qui avait plusieurs investissements dans le Rukongai. Rien de mieux que de parler affaires et bénéfices potentiels pour entamer une conversation avec un inconnu. Un statut pas trop haut afin que le manque aux règles ne soit pas aussi flagrant et pas trop bas pour ne pas nuire à sa propre image en s'adressant à des personnes au bas de l'échelle. Quel casse-tête ! Entre les recommandations de Yoruichi-sama, celles de Kuukaku-sama, l'énorme livre fourni par Kuchiki-sama et les heures passées à surveiller des nobles, elle avait heureusement suffisamment de cartes en main pour tirer son épingle du jeu. Mais ce n'était pas sans peine.

« Hitori-sama. Comment-allez-vous ? Savez-vous que vous m'avez piqué un investissement juste sous mon nez il y a quelques mois ? Une aubaine comme celle du lunettier Fujioka ne se présente pas souvent ! » Avec un sourire complice, elle s'adressait à lui d'investisseur à investisseur, tout en flattant son ego et en interpellant son intelligence.

Celui-ci l'observa un instant, étonné de se trouver face à une inconnue tout en se souvenant de cette excellente affaire qu'il avait conclue et dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il reconnut enfin la jeune femme comme accompagnant Shiba-sama lors de son entrée remarquée. Face à son sourire et sa jovialité, il répondit de bonne humeur.

« Haha, je ne suis pas peu fier de moi pour ce coup-là. Mais vous avez l'avantage cette fois-ci, vous connaissez mon nom alors que moi… »

« Kyoko Shiba, je connais bien votre nom car j'investis dans plusieurs affaires du Rukongai. Je préfère savoir qui sont mes concurrents. » Le tout avec un sourire entendu pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait nulle animosité mais plutôt une rivalité bon-enfant. « Je préfère passer par des tiers pour signer mes contrats. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas dû entendre parler de moi. » Et une excuse pour justifier l'ignorance de Hitori tout en expliquant pourquoi aucun des nobles fréquentant le Rukongai n'avait entendu son nom jusque-là.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'avais cru comprendre en effet que vous faisiez partie des Shiba. Mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu avant ce… déplorable incident. Etes-vous une sœur ? Une tante ? »

« Une cousine. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour participer à la Saison. Ma famille séjournait dans le Rukongai pour être plus près de nos points d'intérêt. Kuukaku-sama et moi aimons à nous retrouver pour discuter famille et affaires et c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner. » Son interlocuteur considérerait donc qu'elle avait un certain poids auprès de la chef de clan.

Elle lui avait permis de poser une question afin qu'il ait l'impression de contrôler la conversation. Il était temps maintenant de reprendre la main. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire, l'incitant à parler de telle et telle belle réussite et à sortir quelques commentaires sur telle ou telle situation. Il commença à la présenter à ceux qui venaient le saluer, lui permettant ainsi d'agrandir son cercle de connaissance. Les Goto étaient à quelques mètres à peine désormais. Ils avaient remarqué, comme leurs voisins, que la cousine Shiba était jugée digne d'intérêt et qu'elle naviguait de main de maître à travers les diverses conversations. Ils ne manqueraient pas d'interagir avec elle dans les heures à venir, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Le plus dur avait été de trouver la bonne personnalité. Cet obstacle franchi, manipuler les conversations et les personnes devenait très facile même après être passée de l'autre côté du décor. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à les observer qu'elle savait d'instinct ce qui allait les faire réagir et comment. Elle savait désormais qu'elle était capable de jouer un rôle en public, après en avoir soigneusement défini les contours. Faisant extrêmement attention à tout son entourage et à l'implication de chacune de ses paroles et gestes, elle avait soigneusement enfermé ses peurs et ses antécédents dans un coin de son cerveau pour laisser place à la Shiba fière, ambitieuse et habile. Kyoko régnait, Kohana veillait.

0000000000

« Alors, c'était comment chez les andouilles ? »

Retsu ne prit même pas la peine de relever le terme employé. C'était l'une des appellations les plus gentilles de son répertoire. Que voulez-vous ? On finissait à s'habituer à des choses très bizarres à force de côtoyer Zaraki Kenpachi et sa lieutenante.

Elle venait à peine de se déchausser lorsque le capitaine de la 11ème, affalé sur le canapé, l'avait interpellée.

Enlevant son haori pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau, elle se contenta d'une réponse succincte.

« Intéressant. »

« Hmm ? »

« Les Shiba sont venus comme prévus. Ils ont l'air près à rester. »

« Y a moyen de persuader leur chef de s'battre ? »

La femme médecin prit la peine de réfléchir à sa réponse. « Elle n'a jamais fait partie des shinigamis, aussi je ne suis pas sûre de son potentiel. Je sais simplement que c'est l'un des meilleurs artificiers dans toute l'histoire de sa famille. Mais je doute qu'elle soit au niveau d'Ichigo ou même de Karin. »

« Pfff. »

« Tu as une Kurosaki dans ta division. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. »

« Mouais mais tu m'as interdit de trop l'abîmer. »

« Trois semaines de récupération entre chacun de vos 'entraînements', c'est le minimum vital. Et c'est l'une de tes subordonnés, pas un sac de frappe. Il faut qu'elle puisse retirer quelque chose de ces entraînements. » Répliqua Retsu en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Oh, ça va, la raisonneuse. D'toute façon, c'est à mon avantage. Plus elle apprend, plus nos batailles sont amusantes. »

Retsu se contenta de sourire, amusée. Le silence s'installa confortablement autour d'eux pour un court moment.

« Au fait, tu sais c'que tu m'avais demandé la dernière fois ? »

« Les moyens de se reconnaître dans un groupe ? » Retsu sentit toute la fatigue de la soirée la quitter et se tint plus droite, attentive à ce qu'il allait dire. S'était-il souvenu de quelque chose ?

« Ouais. J'me suis un peu tortillé le cerveau avec ça. Si z'avaient des signes sur eux, aucune idée. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça aurait été trop simple de s'faire repérer avec un truc tatoué ou une cicatrice reconnaissable. C'qu'il leur faut, c'est un truc qu'ils peuvent balancer ou cacher juste avant de se faire prendre. Y avait un groupe comme ça, ils avaient tous une bille plate en bois, gravée. J'm'en souviens parce que j'les avais récupérées sur leurs corps pour Yachiru. Quand elle a commencé à vouloir les manger, j'me suis dit qu'c'était p'têtre pas la meilleure idée et j'les ai bazardées quelque part. Elle avait pas encore beaucoup d'dents à c'moment-là. »

« Je vois. Ça pourrait nous être utile. J'avertirai les personnes concernées. Quel genre de groupe était-ce ? »

« J'me souviens plus trop. Ils étaient pas dans la drogue ou les dettes mais un truc bien crade. Esclavage, quequ'chose du genre. »

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. C'était une pratique soigneusement tue mais encore très présente dans les derniers districts du Rukongai. Elle-même avait démonté quelques réseaux de ce genre lorsqu'elle errait encore dans les contrées les plus dangereuses à la recherche du prochain combat. Quitte à tuer, autant que ce soit des nuisibles se disait-elle.

Ils avaient une possibilité de piste, aussi maigre soit-elle. Un petit objet auquel on ne prêtait pas attention et qui pouvait facilement se cacher ou être jeté en cas de danger. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en trouver lors de ces inspections médicales mais l'information serait utile à Kohana, Soi Fon et Byakuya. Elle-même continuerait à chercher des traces de l'herbe dans les organismes et fouillerait le Rukongai de fond en comble avec ses équipes pour repérer toutes traces d'un laboratoire douteux.

En attendant, sa longue journée était enfin terminée. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps à la soirée car le réveil du lendemain serait matinal, devoir oblige. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sonda les environs avec son reiatsu avant de vérifier. « Yachiru ne t'as pas accompagné cette fois-ci ? »

« Ha ! Avec l'orgie qu'il doit y avoir là d'où tu viens, aucune chance ! Elle sera occupée jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. »

Retsu hocha la tête avant de se lever doucement pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Arrivée au seuil, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu viens ? »

Zaraki esquissa un large sourire plein de dents avant de la rejoindre sans se faire prier.

0000000000

\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen - 22 Septembre -

L'aube se levait doucement sur le Seireitei. Il était encore si tôt que seuls les shinigamis de garde étaient éveillés à leur poste. Et encore, même parmi ceux-là, certains n'avaient pas résisté à l'appel de Morphée. Si tôt que certains nobles venaient à peine de rentrer chez eux après l'ouverture de Saison la plus intéressante qui leur ait été donné de vivre.

Si tôt que seul le capitaine commandant et le capitaine Soi Fon se trouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement de la première division. Le grand champ à ciel ouvert leur permettrait de repérer de loin les importuns et les indiscrets. Le chef de la 2nde division était venu faire son rapport à l'heure et à l'endroit les moins susceptibles à l'espionnage.

« Donc, votre lieutenante n'est pas disparue et présumé morte mais bien vivante et en train de se faire passer pour une noble pour repérer tous ceux impliqués dans cette machination. »

« C'est exact, Capitaine Commandant. »

« Comment Mumei-san s'est-elle fait prendre sur le fait ? Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure espionne lorsque je vous ai demandé de trouver un autre lieutenant qu'elle. »

« D'après son rapport et le compte-rendu d'Urahara-san, il est fort possible qu'une technologie du Monde des Vivants ait été transposée à notre monde. Les personnes avaient un moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce sans que les occupants de cette même pièce n'en sachent rien. De plus, aucun des mercenaires présents n'avait de reiatsu, ce qui rendait leur détection extrêmement compliquée. Si l'on rajoute à cela le nombre de personnes qui courraient à droite à gauche dans l'enceinte de la propriété, la tâche devenait presque impossible. »

Soi Fon était certaine que l'erreur de Kohana n'avait pas été la cause première de son échec. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de l'épargner auprès du Capitaine Commandant. Il avait déjà suffisamment de raisons contre sa nomination au poste de lieutenant, inutile d'en rajouter. Cette tâche sur son parcours professionnel resterait entre elles deux.

« Ne devriez-vous pas profiter de sa disparition temporaire pour nommer un autre lieutenant ? Vous avez suffisamment de travail avec ce complot pour ne pas vous encombrer encore davantage avec la direction de deux divisions de l'Onmitsukido et de la 2nde division. »

« A ce stade, je préfère encore tout gérer plutôt que de courir le risque de me retrouver avec un lieutenant en qui je ne peux pas avoir complètement confiance. Une fois cette affaire terminée, le lieutenant Mumei reprendra ses fonctions. De plus, la lieutenante était très souvent sur le terrain et nous confions la majorité de nos tâches administratives aux troisième et quatrième sièges. Je n'aurais pas de surcroît de travail de ce côté-là. »

Le capitaine commandant se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait déjà sorti tous ses arguments à ce sujet mais il ne pouvait pas forcer un capitaine sur le choix de son lieutenant. Il ne pouvait intervenir que s'il avait des preuves de la déloyauté de la personne ou de son incompétence à gérer ce poste. Mumei était incapable de gérer l'aspect combat de la division et il pensait que cela suffirait à refuser sa nomination. Mais Soi Fon avait parlementé avec lui.

Dans une autre division, cette circonstance aurait été rédhibitoire car les entraînements au combat étaient l'une des responsabilités principales des lieutenants. Pour la deuxième division, c'était désormais le capitaine qui s'en chargeait. En échange, Mumei supervisait les espions et avait pris en charge une partie de la formation des assassins. C'était de plus un redoutable stratège dès qu'il s'agissait de mener des équipes d'espions sur le terrain. Leur réseau d'informateurs avait triplé depuis qu'elle travaillait au sein de la seconde division. Elle avait réussi à grimper les échelons malgré son handicap. Et surtout, le capitaine de la 2nde, paranoïaque comme elle était, lui faisait confiance. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile, quoiqu'elle puisse s'en défendre et la connaissait mieux que nul autre. On savait bien peu de choses sur Kohana Mumei et seul son capitaine et peut-être son ancien lieutenant avaient réussi à en apprendre suffisamment pour être sûrs de sa loyauté. Or, la confiance était une denrée rare, surtout avec l'affaire qui les préoccupait en ce moment. Ça et le fait que Mumei avait suivi ce complot dès ses débuts faisait d'elle un candidat non pas idéal mais nécessaire pour ce poste.

« Tenez-moi informé des développements dès que possible. Nous ne pouvons rien contre les nobles tant que nous n'avons pas des preuves solides à soumettre à la chambre des 46. Et même ainsi, nous ne pourrons peut-être pas obtenir leur condamnation. Continuez d'agir aussi discrètement que possible. Le jour où vous êtes capable de disposer du chef tout en contrôlant les retombées au niveau de son réseau, faites-le. Je prendrai toute la responsabilité. »

« Bien Capitaine Commandant. »

Soi Fon s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Yamamoto l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Capitaine, je veux une liste. Pas un ne sera épargné. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela allait de soi.

0000000000

 _ **\- 72 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 29 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin -**_

 _Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la salle d'entraînement. Des lumières artificielles éclairaient certains endroits, en laissant d'autres plongés dans un semi-obscur. L'odeur de transpiration avait imprégné les murs malgré la ventilation. Comme pour garder le souvenir des centaines de soldats s'étant entraînés sur le tatami. Des centaines de soldats qui s'étaient acharnés, s'étaient blessés, avaient pleuré parfois, mais toujours avaient progressé._

 _La forme étendue par terre était l'exception à la règle. Exténuée et terrorisée, le poids de son épuisement et de sa peur la clouait au sol encore plus sûrement qu'un sort de Kido. Elle ne faisait attention qu'à une seule chose : le capitaine debout à quelques pas d'elle, la regardant avec un peu de mépris et beaucoup d'incompréhension._

 _Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle la battait. Une demi-heure que l'élève tremblait, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste d'attaque. Une demi-heure qu'elle fuyait d'un coin de la grande salle à l'autre, essayant de fuir sa tortionnaire sans succès._

 _Une demi-heure._

 _Trente minutes._

 _1800 secondes._

 _C'est long, terriblement long lorsque chacune de ces 1800 secondes est ponctuée par des coups répétés et une dague de terreur en train de vous lacérer les organes à vous en donner la nausée._

 _Au moins, elle avait réussi à bloquer les souvenirs._

 _La capitaine avait reçu des rapports de ses entraîneurs._

 _Infiltration, filage, recueil d'informations, camouflage, …. Si l'on ne considérait que ces domaines, cette fille était l'une des meilleures recrues qu'ils aient jamais eu à former._

 _La mémorisation et le Kido étaient nouveaux pour elle mais elle se débrouillait bien. Le shunpo lui était comme une seconde nature, la seule matière dans laquelle elle excellait à l'Académie. Il lui faudrait encore bâtir son endurance et apprendre à mieux contrôler l'énergie qu'elle y consacrait mais ses réflexes étaient aussi vifs que ceux d'une bête sauvage._

 _Non, le gros point noir, c'était le combat. Combat à mains nues, combat à l'épée, combat ce que vous voulez. Après trois mois ici, Kohana Mumei était toujours incapable de faire face à un adversaire._

 _Choc post-traumatique. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les soldats venant du Rukongai. A l'On mitsuki plus que nulle part ailleurs, on connaissait l'horreur des districts les plus éloignés du Rukongai. Mais on n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'observer un instinct de survie aussi tordu. Non pas parce que le phénomène était rare. Mais parce que rares étaient les personnes qui y survivaient._

 _Un guérisseur de l'esprit s'était entretenu plusieurs fois avec elle. Elle l'avait regardé avec méfiance, complètement muette, le fixant du regard tout le long des entretiens. Au bout de la quatrième séance à monologuer, le guérisseur avait baissé les bras. Soit ils abandonnaient, soit ils trouvaient un spécialiste particulièrement doué dans le domaine et priaient pour un miracle._

 _Soi Fon n'avait pas l'habitude de donner des cours particuliers. Elle supervisait des entraînements de groupe, entrait dans la bataille par moment pour démontrer tel ou tel point mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper personnellement des nouvelles recrues._

 _Cette séance n'était pas un entraînement mais un dernier test avant de prendre une décision._

 _Un test que la recrue avait complètement échoué._

 _Prostrée à terre, elle attendait le prochain coup ou la sentence._

 _Ça aurait été un bon moment pour pleurer, pensa-t-elle, dommage._

 _Pensées absurdes surgissant lorsqu'on ne les attend pas._

 _Et la capitaine qui la regardait comme un puzzle particulièrement complexe._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » C'était la première fois qu'une parole résonnait dans la salle depuis le début de cette torture. Kohana retint son souffle, surprise alors même qu'elle attendait une réaction de son adversaire._

 _Elle essaya de rassembler ses idées, d'éclaircir le coton épais qu'elle avait déposé avec précaution pour empêcher le reflux des souvenirs._

 _Soi Fon reprit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse. « Je ne parle pas de l'Onmitsukido. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à te présenter à l'Académie ? Tu devais déjà connaître ta condition. Pourquoi as-tu eu l'idée de devenir soldat malgré ça ? » Elle n'avait pas rajouté l'adjectif 'saugrenu' mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait et Kohana l'avait parfaitement entendu._

 _Malheureusement, elle avait enlevé trop de coton pour pouvoir reboucher assez rapidement la fissure._

 _Elle le revit, tel qu'il était à leur dernière rencontre. Tuméfié, couvert de sang, expirant. Son âme était tellement faible que son corps avait déjà commencé à se dissiper au bout de quelques heures._

 _Toute à ses souvenirs, elle avait une nouvelle fois gardé le silence._

 _Soi Fon commençait à s'impatienter. « Est-ce que c'était pour quitter le Rukongai, trouver un statut social ? Pour manger à ta faim ? Avoir un toit et des vêtements ? Mais tu dois fournir ta part pour avoir tout ça, travailler, remplir tes missions. Ou bien est-ce que tu voulais apprendre à te battre malgré tout pour pouvoir te venger ? »_

 _Kohana vit passer chacune des questions dans sa tête, essayant d'y répondre._

 _« Tu vas finir par parler ? » Cette fois-ci la capitaine s'énervait. Elle avait déjà trop perdu de temps avec cette histoire. Elle pensait avoir trouvé une perle rare et découvrait que c'était du toc. Elle regarda en direction de la porte, se disant qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais._

 _« Une promesse. »_

 _« Quoi ? » Soi Fon se retourna brusquement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé._

 _Kohana avait réussi à s'asseoir par terre. Repliée sur elle-même, elle leva le regard vers sa supérieure._

 _« J'ai promis. La nourriture, j'me s'rais débrouillée. Le statut, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais j'ai promis. » Sa voix était faible mais déterminée._

 _« Tu as promis de devenir shinigami alors que tu es incapable de te battre ? Tu es folle ? As-tu cru un instant que tu allais réussir avec ce blocage-là ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Qu'à tu promis ? »_

 _« Que j'changerai les choses. » Admit la nouvelle dans un souffle, la tête baissée._

 _Soi Fon la regarda immédiatement avec méfiance. « Quelles choses ? » Lança-t-elle sèchement._

 _Kohana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme si elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse. « Moi, les autres comme moi. Que j'changerai ce cercle de la misère. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de tout ce qu'il faudrait pour le changer ? Je te croyais réaliste et terre-à-terre. Est-ce que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne à ton sujet ? Crois-tu sincèrement que tu as la moindre chance de changer quoi que ce soit dans l'état où tu es ? »_

 _Kohana haussa légèrement les épaules. Sa réponse fut nette et implacable. « Non. »_

 _Soi Fon n'y comprenait décidément rien. Soit elle faisait face à une dérangée, soit… soit quoi ?_

 _« J'sais parfaitement que j'ai pas la moindre chance de changer quoi qu'ce soit. Mais j'lai promis. Lui, il était taré. Mais y m'a pas lâché. J'lui ai promis et j'ferai tout c'que j'pourrai même si j'en crève. » Son ton était calme. Elle ne se faisait ni illusions ni espoirs._

 _« Et parce que ce fou le souhaite, tu es prête à mourir ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qui t'arrivera au premier pas que tu feras au-dehors. A quoi est-ce que ça me sert un espion qui va se faire tuer dès son premier combat ? Ta loyauté est peut-être admirable mais je ne comprends pas ce qui la motive. »_

 _« S'il était encore vivant, j'lui aurai dit d'aller voir chez les nobles si j'y suis. Mais j'dois bien ça à sa mémoire. »_

 _« Finalement, c'est toi la folle. Tu sais pertinemment que tu es incapable d'atteindre ton but mais tu le poursuis quand même. Et ce n'est même pas un but auquel tu adhères. Non, tu le fais seulement pour un mort. Même pas pour toi. »_

 _« J'sais que j'peux pas tout changer. J'suis pas stupide. Mais j'peux au moins essayer de changer un peu. Juste un gosse pour commencer. Un gosse qui croise mon chemin et que j'pourrais aider. Et puis p'têtre un deuxième après ça. Puis un autre. J'peux pas faire une loi, mais j'peux faire un geste. Juste pour celui qui est près de moi. Et puis un autre. Juste ce qui est à côté plutôt que d'me noyer dans l'horizon. Juste un gosse qu'aura pas espéré en vain. Juste un qui aura vraiment rêvé juste dans son enfer. »_

 _Soi Fon sentit quelque chose d'étrange remué dans son ventre et lui serrer un peu les poumons. Était-ce cela la pitié ? « Mumei. Comme tu es, même ce gosse-là, tu ne pourras pas l'aider. »_

 _La jeune fille s'était crispée, épaules tendues, poings serrés. Elle n'aimait pas cette vérité-là._

 _Soi Fon l'observa un moment avant de lui parler doucement. "Mumei. J'ai besoin de soldats, d'espions et d'assassins. J'ai besoin de gens fiables qui savent recueillir des secrets et ne les confier qu'à moi. J'ai besoin de personnes en qui je peux faire confiance, ne serait-ce que pour obéir aux ordres et bien faire leur boulot. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour moi. J'en ai besoin pour que la Soul Society puisse remplir sa propre mission. Pour qu'elle perdure, qu'elle soit forte et résiste aux assauts de ses ennemis, assauts extérieurs comme intérieurs. J'ai besoin de personnes solides à la loyauté infaillible. Mais toi, ta loyauté, tu l'as donné à un mort et à des gosses. La Soul Society n'a jamais rien fait pour toi et tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle."_

 _Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre. "Tu es intelligente. Que penserais-tu si je donnais des missions hautement confidentielles à un soldat qui sert un autre que moi ? Un soldat aux tendances suicidaires ? Non, ne proteste pas. A part fuir, tu n'es pas capable d'esquisser le moindre geste même quand ta vie est en danger. Je ne t'ai pas ménagé aujourd'hui justement pour voir jusqu'où ça allait. Et tu es prête à mourir pour une promesse irréalisable faite à un mort._

 _Et moi je serais suicidaire si je te faisais confiance et te laissais travailler pour moi. Parce que c'est vrai, un espion ou un assassin peut remplir ses missions sans jamais avoir à se battre si jamais il est particulièrement doué. Et tu l'es. Mais vois-tu, même les meilleurs éléments ne seront jamais acceptés à l'Onmitsukido tant que leur loyauté envers la Soul Society sera mise en doute. Et moi, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas si tu obéiras à mes ordres alors qu'il y a un gosse à sauver. Je ne sais pas si tu mettras le sort de ce monde en priorité par rapport au sort de la personne à côté de toi. Je ne sais pas si, pour changer les choses, tu ne serais pas capable de vendre tes services à d'autres qui auront de belles promesses à te faire. Je ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas finir en face de ma lame, assassinée pour haute trahison."_

 _Kohana avait baissé la tête. Inutile de protester quand ce n'était que la triste vérité._

 _"Tu as beaucoup de talent Mumei. Mais tu es également un énorme problème. Tu as un mois. Un mois pour réfléchir et trouver une raison suffisamment solide pour que je puisse t'accorder ma confiance en dépit de tout. Une raison si solide que tu y croiras toi-même de toute la force de tes convictions. Fais-ce que tu veux durant ce mois-ci. Continue les entraînements ou balade-toi dans le Rukongai. Mais sache que je te ferai suivre et que tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de les semer._

 _Parce que si au bout d'un mois ta réponse n'est pas convaincante, je ne me contenterai pas de te renvoyer de l'Onmitsukido. Tu as trop de potentiel pour que je te laisse servir quelqu'un d'autre. Elimination, incarcération ou liberté limitée. Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de ta réponse."_

 _Kohana n'avait pas bougé. Les paroles de la capitaine résonnaient en écho dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Un mois pour que son sort soit définitivement scellé. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec pareille échéance, se contentant de vivre à l'heure ou la journée grand maximum. Un mois. Soudain, cela paraissait démesurément long et démesurément court. Levant la tête, elle interpella la capitaine._

 _"Puisqu'on en est là. J'peux vous poser deux questions ?"_

 _Soi Fon l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer._

 _"Vous avez dit qu'la Soul Society avait une mission à remplir. C'est quoi ?"_

 _La femme espionne parut indécise un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau. "Ce monde est un monde de passage. Il assure la transition des âmes lors de leur cycle de réincarnation. Certaines âmes, les plus puissantes, ont un cycle de vie bien plus long ici afin de pouvoir assurer un semblant d'ordre et protéger ce monde et celui des vivants des hollows et de leur faim insatiable. Mais bien que les circonstances soient … très regrettables, il faut que les âmes meurent ici pour pouvoir renaître dans le monde des vivants. Changer les conditions de vie du Rukongai demanderait plus de dix fois le nombre de troupes que nous avons. Mais cela romprait également l'équilibre entre les mondes. Les âmes ne sont pas faites pour perdurer ici."_

 _Mumei avait de nouveau crispé les poings mais elle ne répondit rien à cela._

 _"Quelle était ta deuxième question ?" L'interrogea Soi Fon._

 _Kohana la regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _"Pourquoi avez-vous donné votr'loyauté à la Soul Society ? C'est quoi votre raison à vous ? Votr' raison si solide qu'vous y croyez d'toutes vos forces ?"_

 _La capitaine la dévisagea, interloquée et songeuse à la fois._

 _"Faisons un marché. Je te le dirai si ta raison à toi me convainc."_


	9. 8 - Un pas en avant

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 8 – Un pas en avant

 _Ils parlent d'avenir, je ne vois qu'un abysse. Promettent un futur alors que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds. Ils se projettent, je tombe._

 _Leurs mots me sont étrangers, leurs gestes, des violences._

 _Comment tenir et perdurer alors qu'on ne croit pas en soi ?_

 _C'est alors que je réalise que ce n'est pas une grande enjambée qui me sauvera. Mais un petit pas._

 _Un pas aphone, aveugle, posé dans le vide, qui se fie à une voix._

 _Juste un petit pas._

 _Suivi de tous les autres._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 22 Septembre -**

Les murs l'étouffaient.

Imposants, ils l'écrasaient de toute leur taille, semblant se rabattre vers elle pour mieux l'écraser et l'emprisonner.

Un brouillard se posait sur ses yeux, lui bloquant la vue. Tout s'assombrissait jusqu'à devenir noir comme l'encre.

Du coton envahissait ses oreilles. Un gros bourdonnement résonnait dans toute sa tête en alarme incessante.

Sa respiration était chaotique, trop rapide, trop superficielle. L'air n'avait pas le temps d'entrer dans ses poumons que déjà il était rejeté.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Sa main ouvrit la porte à tâtons.

Elle se précipita au-dehors, trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse et partit à toute vitesse vers ce qui lui avait servi de lieu sûr ces dernières semaines.

Avec l'éloignement, l'effort de la course et le vent créé par la vitesse, elle réussit à s'étourdir suffisamment pour reprendre un peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'écroula enfin sur l'herbe près de la rivière. Il n'y avait personne ici. Elle était en sécurité, dehors. Les arbres qui bordaient la rivière fournissaient une ombre bienvenue. Ses prises d'air toujours erratiques, elle se concentra pour retrouver sa respiration, comptant les secondes pour inspirer et expirer.

Le souffle court et les membres encore flageolants, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils étaient rentrés tard, ou tôt pour certains, de la première soirée de la Saison. La prochaine n'aurait lieu que dans deux jours et elle en avait profité dès son réveil pour passer le personnage de Kyoko en second plan et redevenir tout-à-fait elle. Mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte à sa personnalité, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé jusque-là l'avait attaquée sans préavis.

La foule et ses regards sans pitié. L'atmosphère oppressante de jugement permanent. Les personnes qui vous dépècent couche après couche, déterminant votre statut de proie, d'égal ou de prédateur. Leurs corps qui barrent la route encore plus sûrement que des murs. Cette cohue qui vous enferme et vous paralyse. Les batailles verbales qui se livrent pour asseoir sa domination. Les coups de poignard cachés derrière une parole aimable.

Ils la regardent.

Aucune issue.

Ils la jaugent.

Elle ne peut pas fuir.

Ils l'attaquent.

Pas de rempart derrière lequel se cacher.

Leurs yeux et leurs bouches demandent sans cesse : Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Que vaux-tu ? Es-tu digne de nous approcher ou simplement bonne à nous servir?

_ Je ne suis pas votre proie. Plus jamais. Je suis shinigami. Lieutenante. J'ai un nom : Kohana.

Mais qui es-tu vraiment ? Un nom, un grade : peu de choses.

_ Kohana. Je suis Kohana. Espionne. Lieutenante de la 2nde division. Chef de la 2nde division de l'Onmitsukido.

Qui es-tu ?

_ Kohana ! KO – HA – NA !

QUI ES-TU ?

_ Non ! NON !

Elle avait fui. Une nouvelle fois. Fui loin des âmes, des murs.

Rien que le souvenir de ce qui avait causé sa panique faisait s'accélérer son souffle. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Pas penser à cet abîme noir dans lequel elle pouvait sombrer au moindre geste. Pas penser aux miroirs lisses qui l'entouraient avec une multitude de visages différents. Ne pas penser, tout masquer. Rebâtir brique après brique les remparts dans son cerveau, rétablir les patrouilles de garde et les tours de guets. Ne pas y penser. Laisser couler.

Je m'appelle Kohana Mumei. Je suis shinigami. J'ai une mission à remplir, un devoir à accomplir. J'ai des cibles et une destination.

« Un jour ou l'autre, tu n'auras plus le choix. Il faudra bien trouver une réponse à cette question.»

« Non ! »

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir passer toute ta vie à te terrer quelque part dès qu'on te remet tes peurs en pleine face ! Si c'est ça, va crever tout de suite, oui ! C'est moi qui dois me planquer, pas toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, tu m'entends ? CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU ES ! Va falloir prendre tes peurs à bras le corps et chercher des réponses. On peut pas continuer longtemps comme ça, Kohana. Ça fait déjà plus de cent ans. Le peu que tu as réussi à construire va se déliter si tu persistes. Va falloir que tu grandisses un jour ! »

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas… après. Après qu'on en ait terminé avec cette histoire, quand Soi Fon pourra se passer de mes services. Quand la Soul Society ne sera plus en danger comme aujourd'hui. Après. »

« Hmph. D'accord. Vaut mieux éviter de détonner la grenade maintenant. Mais compte sur moi pour te le rappeler le moment venu. N'oublie pas qu'on a une promesse à tenir. N'oublie pas d'où te vient ton nom. Et reprends-toi un peu, on a un visiteur. »

Kohana leva brusquement la tête. Elle vit le capitaine Kuchiki à quelques mètres qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Lieutenant Mumei, que se passe-t-il ? »

0000000000

Il sortait d'une réunion avec certains des membres de son clan lorsqu'une sensation vint chatouiller sa conscience. Un reiatsu familier et erratique, à peine perceptible. Mumei. Que faisait-elle à l'intérieur de l'enceinte ? Et pourquoi était-elle aussi agitée ? Pressentant un problème, il prit rapidement congé avant de se diriger vers la rivière à quelques centaines de mètres du cabanon.

Le lieutenant Mumei était recroquevillée sur elle-même, accroupie à même le sol. Des tremblements parcouraient tout son corps et il l'entendait marmonner.

Il restât interdit à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle s'était toujours montrée très professionnelle, ne laissant passer que peu d'émotions. Il en était venu à la considérer comme une seconde Soi Fon, en un peu moins menaçante. La voir dans cet état lui fit un choc et il commença à passer en revue le peu qu'il connaissait d'elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait retrouvé son visage réel. Mais celui-ci était déformé par la peur et la surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le dévisageait, presque comme une bête sauvage qu'on vient de réveiller en sursaut.

« Lieutenant Mumei, que se passe-t-il ? »

Sa voix sembla la tirer de sa stupeur. Elle se leva d'un coup et lui tourna le dos. Il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, ses traits s'étaient lissés. Elle avait retrouvé une bonne part de son professionnalisme. Si ce n'était la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et le léger tremblement qui subsistait dans ses doigts.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour mon intrusion dans votre domaine, capitaine. Et je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à assister à tel spectacle. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » Sa voix était rauque et se voulait assurée mais Byakuya avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser au moindre soupir.

« Je vous ai laissé libre usage du cabanon le temps de cette opération, lieutenant. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour votre présence ici. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait mentionner ce qui venait de se passer. L'état du lieutenant l'avait surpris et inquiété. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport à la mission ?

Il pensait avoir cerné une bonne partie de son caractère avait fini par la respecter tout-à-fait. Cependant, son sérieux et son efficacité au travail avaient fini par lui faire oublier que ses réactions en situation de combat ne pouvaient être dues qu'à un gros traumatisme. Un pétard psychologique dont la mèche n'avait toujours pas été éteinte. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui craquait devant les petits obstacles mais son réflexe de fuite contredisait certains aspects de son caractère.

Etait-elle suffisamment stable pour assumer ses responsabilités ? Elle ne manquait pas de volonté. Mais toute volonté finit par trouver ses limites, et cela, parfois au moment le moins opportun. Et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé moyen d'affronter son passé, quel qu'il soit. Soi Fon avait dû lui faire rencontrer des spécialistes pourtant.

Il se posait pas mal de questions lorsqu'il s'aperçut soudain que le silence durait depuis un petit moment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ici mais décida de se lancer cette fois-ci.

« Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, lieutenant… je vous dois bien ça pour votre aide lors des soirées à venir. »

Kohana le regarda interloquée. « Je… merci capitaine. » Elle prit une inspiration avant de lâcher : « Je… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi y faire moi-même. » Sa voix s'entrechoqua un instant mais elle la contrôla suffisamment pour reprendre. « Mais merci …d'avoir proposé. »

Il hocha la tête. Il était temps de passer à un autre sujet.

« Puisque vous êtes là, voulez-vous que nous nous débriefions mutuellement sur la soirée d'hier ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, capitaine. J'aurais d'ailleurs un léger changement de trajectoire à vous soumettre. » En un instant, elle avait repris son efficacité habituelle.

Il hocha la tête et l'invita du bras à se diriger vers le cabanon.

Après s'être installés dans la chambre, convertie en toile d'informations géante, le capitaine rapporta les interactions et conversations qu'il avait pu surprendre au sujet de Kinsada. Les noms furent soigneusement notés et certains éléments soulignés mais ils n'avaient rien de bien solide pour l'instant. Kohana à son tour lui rapporta les observations qu'elle avait pu mener au sujet des Goto.

« Pour une fois, je ne compte pas rester à distance pour les surveiller. Je vais profiter de ma couverture pour essayer de devenir une de leurs recrues. »

« Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus mais c'est risqué. Nous ne savons pas sur quels critères ils fondent leur jugement. »

« Même si je ne suis pas recrutée, je pourrais du moins m'approcher davantage et essayer de lier connaissance avec certains d'entre eux. En gagnant leur confiance, je pourrai plus facilement détecter quoique ce soit d'anormal. »

« A ce sujet, le capitaine Unohana est venue me trouver ce matin. La piste d'un signe de reconnaissance n'a rien donné lors de ses inspections, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un petit objet facile à dissimuler ou à jeter en cas de danger. Ce petit objet a de grandes chances d'avoir une gravure ou un élément qui le distingue des autres. »

« C'est la première fois que nous avons affaire à un groupe de si grande envergure qu'un tel signe devient quasi-indispensable. Sa remarque me semble judicieuse. Vous a-t-elle dit ce qui l'a mis sur la piste ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas donné cette précision, non. »

Kohana réfléchit un moment avant de sourire. « Oh, ça ne fait rien, j'ai mon idée là-dessus. Pour la prochaine soirée, voici comment nous pourrions opérer. »

Byakuya était intrigué par son petit sourire en coin mais n'y réfléchit pas outre-mesure, préférant se concentrer sur le plan en y apportant ses propres recommandations.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 6 Octobre –**

« Dis, Ken-chan, tu trouves pas qu'il s'passe des choses bizarres en c'moment ? »

« Hmm... »

« Bah oui. D'abord avec Re-chan. Elle arrête pas de rentrer hyper tard ou d'partir en pleine nuit. Et puis, l'histoire du virus. Et ça fait combien de temps que Re-chan avait pas mené d'équipes elle-même dans l'Rukongai ? Et puis, chez les balais, y a quelque chose qui colle pas à d'habitude chez certains d'entre eux. Et c'est pas à cause de la famille de tête de carotte. Au fait, y a sa cousine qui m'rappelle quelqu'un mais j'arrive pas à m'souvenir qui. Ça m'gratte le cerveau, ça m'énerve. »

« Tant qu'on a pas quelqu'un à trucider, rien à battre. » Répliqua le capitaine, complètement blasé par rapport au bavardage de sa fille adoptive. Il était en train de réparer la garde de son sabre qui s'était fendu lors d'un entraînement un peu trop intensif.

« C'est pas vrai. T'aimes pas qu'Re-chan rentre tard et crevée. »

« C'est l'boulot qui veut ça. Et madame Faut-suivre-les-règles a promis d'pas piper mot. »

« J'aime pas. J'ai l'impression qu'y a truc très moche qui est en train d'se passer. T'es sûr qu'on peut rien y faire ? »

« J'vois pas c'qu'on peut faire alors qu'on a pas d'piste à suivre. Si t'as vu des trucs chelous, parle z'en à Retsu, ça pourrait l'aider. »

« Mouais… »

La lieutenante miniature posa sa tête sur la table basse, ses bras étendus de part et d'autre, avec un regard soucieux et boudeur. Elle releva soudain la tête, prenant appui sur la table avant de sauter sur le canapé en hurlant « Re-chaaan ! ».

La guérisseuse venait de rentrer dans la maison qu'elle avait achetée bien des années auparavant à la bordure du Seireitei. Ce petit quartier campagnard était pratiquement désert et les allées et venues de deux capitaines et d'une lieutenante, aussi inoubliables soient-ils, passaient à peu près inaperçus

« Bonjour Yachiru. Que me vaut cet accueil ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu peux vraiment rien dire ? Y a la cousine de poil de carotte qui m'démange le cerveau et puis chez les coinçosses, y en a qui ont peur ou qui sont en train d'se lécher les babines et c'est pas à cause de la fraise et d'sa famille et c'est pas normal. Même si les pâtisseries sont suuuuper bonnes et j'ai trouvé un nouveau gâteau aux amandes. Et chuis sûre qu'y a un truc moche qui s'passe depuis un bout d'temps mais personne dit rien et y a pas d'combats. Ça cloche. »

Seules les longues heures passées à côtoyer la lieutenante et ses propres connaissances sur le sujet abordé permirent à Unohana de comprendre de quoi il était question.

« Non, je ne peux vraiment rien dire. Pour la cousine, ne montre rien. Ça pourrait nous causer des soucis. Pareil pour les nobles. Il faudra que tu me le décrives pour que je le goûte. Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas en parler avec vous deux pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant ? Ça veut dire qu'tu vas pouvoir bientôt ? »

Kenpachi, qui n'avait pour l'instant relevé la tête que pour saluer Retsu du regard, quitta cette fois-ci son ouvrage. Il était plus intéressé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Je crois que vous pourriez nous être tous les deux très utiles. J'ai bien l'intention de demander à ce que l'on vous tienne informés lors de notre prochaine réunion. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux encore rien dire. »

« Hmmm, et si on te suit, ça marcherait ? Tu dirais rien comme ça mais on pourrait voir c'qu'il s'passe. »

« Non, Yachiru. Nous sommes face à des personnes très attentives. Le moindre geste suspect pourrait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. »

« Pffff. C'est qui ces lâches qui sont même pas capable de s'battre. Pourquoi ils utilisent des méthodes d'andouilles ? »

« Parce que ces méthodes-là sont souvent bien plus efficaces qu'une bataille. »

« Hmm ! » Peu convaincue, Yachiru fit la moue avant de partir en commando friandises. Son stock se vidait à grand pas et le paiement de Bya-chan ne lui parviendrait que d'ici une dizaine de jours. Laissés seuls, Kenpachi et Retsu se regardèrent.

« Depuis combien d'temps ? » Demanda la montagne humaine.

Retsu soupira. « Des décennies peut-être… »

« Hmm. »

« Je mène un détachement en expédition dans deux jours. Nous avons trouvé un laboratoire clandestin. »

« Y a une place pour moi ? » Demanda Kenpachi avec un grand sourire carnassier.

« Le but est de faire des prisonniers, pas de les éliminer. » Répliqua Retsu en souriant.

« Vous savez vraiment r'tirer tout l'plaisir avec vos règles ! » Protesta le capitaine.

Le sourire de Retsu se fit un peu plus large. L'humour de son compagnon lui convenait parfaitement.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 8 Octobre -**

Le détachement attendait les ordres du capitaine. Celle-ci recevait les derniers rapports des éclaireurs, légèrement en retrait afin que les soldats n'entendent pas les paroles échangées.

Ils s'étaient dissimulés à quelques kilomètres de leur cible, ne voulant pas que les preuves soient effacées avant leur arrivée.

« Capitaine Unohana, nous n'avons remarqué aucun mouvement suspect. Il y a eu une livraison hier soir mais les carrioles sont reparties vides. Pas de départs soudains, pas de bruit ni d'agitation plus élevés que la normale. »

« Bien. Combien y a-t-il de gardes postés à l'entour ? »

« Trois pour l'entrée donnant sur la taverne. 2 postés à côté de la petite sortie de derrière. On a repéré un tunnel avec des reiatsus très faibles par ci par là. Le passage mène à une grotte. Deux des nôtres montent la garde de ce côté-là. Il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres tunnels, mais alors ils ne sont pas souvent empruntés et personne avec un reiatsu détectable ne les fréquentent. » Répondit l'un des éclaireurs.

Un autre renchérit. « Ils ont deux à trois niveaux de souterrains. Tout le complexe est sous-terrain. Au-dessus, c'est juste la taverne et les logements. Il y a peut-être des habitants dans le coup par contre. Quant aux mercenaires, en plus de ceux près des issues, il y en a environ une trentaine qui se baladent dans le coin et qui disparaissent pendant plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours en-dessous. »

« Bien. Autre chose à me signaler ? »

« Non, capitaine. » Répondirent les éclaireurs d'une seule voix.

Unohana les congédia en les remerciant avant de se diriger vers ses troupes. La partie s'avérait ardue. Il était possible qu'il y ait tout un réseau de passages et d'issues à travers l'intégralité du quartier. Leurs ennemis pourraient s'enfuir très facilement, surtout en ayant l'avantage d'un terrain qu'ils connaissaient. Il y avait une force armée conséquente et elle devrait faire attention à ce que sa petite troupe s'en sorte sans trop de blessures graves. Même si elle avait l'avantage numérique, elle devrait disperser ses soldats pour parer à toute tentative de fuite, ce qui les mettrait d'autant plus en danger.

L'autre difficulté, c'est qu'il pouvait très bien se trouver un ou plusieurs traîtres dans ses rangs. Et qu'elle ne devait pas trahir la véritable raison de ce raid ni les connaissances supplémentaires qu'elle possédait.

Réfléchissant un instant, elle s'avança ensuite vers les shinigamis qui l'attendaient silencieusement. C'était chose rare que le capitaine Unohana dirige elle-même un assaut. Mais il s'agissait d'un laboratoire clandestin sans doute responsable de ce virus qui avait menacé la Soul Society. Aussi ne s'étaient-ils pas étonnés de la situation.

« Soldats. »

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'élever la voix. Tous se concentrèrent sur elle pour l'écouter.

« Nous allons établir un périmètre de sécurité tout autour du quartier. Je veux deux shinigamis postés à chaque kilomètre du périmètre. Une patrouille de 6 personnes restera à l'affût près de la grotte située à 3 kilomètres au nord-est d'ici. Seiri vous y conduira. » Précisa-t-elle en indiquant l'un des éclaireurs. « 8 soldats garderont le passage à l'arrière de la taverne. Deux équipes de 4 soldats chacune patrouilleront dans tout le quartier et interviendront en cas de besoin. Un guérisseur accompagnera chacune des équipes avec un équipement antipoison. Je mènerai moi-même l'assaut frontal. Cinq shinigamis m'accompagneront. Trois spécialisés en combat rapproché, un guérisseur et un éclaireur. 6 soldats, un éclaireur et trois guérisseurs resteront à l'extérieur de la taverne, prêts à réagir au moindre de mes ordres. Voici pour la répartition. Avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui capitaine ! » Répondirent-ils tous.

« Maintenant, je vous rappelle que nous nous battons contre des mercenaires mais aussi contre des chercheurs. Les souterrains nous obligeront au combat rapproché mais il est très probable que nous ayons à faire avec des pièges et des poisons. Vous avez interdiction de vous séparer de votre équipe sous aucun prétexte. Vous devez constamment rester auprès du guérisseur qui va vous être assigné. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui, capitaine ! »

« Avancez prudemment et gardez vos positions. Si les mailles du filet se desserrent, nos cibles n'auront aucune peine à s'échapper. J'attends de vous une obéissance totale. »

« Bien, capitaine ! »

Unohana les regarda un instant, satisfaite de la détermination qu'elle rencontra dans leur regard. Par précaution, elle décida elle-même de la constitution de chacune des équipes, les nommant un à un et faisant attention à poster des personnes dont le style de combat conviendrait au terrain où elles opéreraient.

Elle donna enfin le signal du départ. Les équipes partirent chacune vers leur destination. Leur timing devait être impeccable afin que les chercheurs n'aient pas le temps de réagir. Adoptant le shunpo, Unohana et ses subordonnés se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la taverne.

C'était le petit matin et la plupart des habitants dormaient encore, ce qui éviterait des victimes inutiles. En entendant le raffut, ils resteraient soigneusement cloitrés chez eux en priant pour que personne ne fasse irruption. A moins qu'ils ne soient de mèche avec leurs ennemis.

Unohana avait essayé de parer à cette éventualité en ne laissant aucun shinigami seul mais avec un collègue qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Cela réduirait déjà leur champ d'action en cas de problème. De plus, elle avait sélectionné des shinigamis venant de trois divisions différentes afin qu'ils se connaissent moins bien entre eux et soient par conséquent plus vigilants. Les guérisseurs venaient de la 4ème, les éclaireurs de la 2nde et les combattants de la 10ème, avec l'accord de leurs capitaines respectifs. Un choix qui n'éveillerait pas de suspicions. Le revers, c'est que les shinigamis n'auraient pas un travail d'équipe optimal. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Mais cette répartition avait obligé Unohana à un choix douloureux. Elle s'était constamment tenue en retrait depuis des centaines d'années. En étirant autant ces troupes et pour éviter le plus possible de pertes, elle devrait se battre.

Elle avait l'intention de garder son équipe en retrait afin qu'ils ne voient pas son visage lorsqu'elle abattrait ses proies. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle arriverait à maintenir sa façade à la vue du sang. Mais ses cibles feraient de piètres adversaires, aussi l'appel de la violence serait-il diminué.

Ils approchaient du quartier. Leur reiatsu soigneusement masqué, ils naviguèrent à toute vitesse sur l'arrangement chaotique des toits jusqu'à atteindre la taverne qui camouflait les activités du laboratoire.

S'engouffrant à travers la porte d'entrée, les combattants qui l'accompagnaient maitrisèrent rapidement les mercenaires postés dans la rue et à l'intérieur de la salle. Pour l'instant, ils n'entendaient aucune alarme. Mais face à des scientifiques, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de souffler mais signala à ses co-équipiers de la suivre à quelques pas de distance. L'éclaireur lui avait décrit le chemin. Elle entra dans la salle arrière puis dans la cuisine avant de repérer une trappe près du cellier. Le tavernier et ses aides devaient être encore en train de dormir dans les chambres au-dessus. Car à part quelques autres mercenaires vite tus, ils ne rencontrèrent personne d'autre.

L'éclaireur s'avança vers la trappe pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Il désactiva quelques fils suspects avec précaution avant de soulever le panneau en bois grossier. Unohana s'engouffra la première dans la pièce obscure. A l'odeur, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un cellier. Elle invoqua le kido pour jeter une pâle lueur dans la pièce. Il y avait des étagères remplis de vivres non périssables et des bouteilles dans des casiers.

L'éclaireur fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur un bahut. Tapotant de-ci, de-là, utilisant quelques outils à l'aspect étrange, il déclencha bientôt un mécanisme qui fit s'ouvrir tout un pan du mur. Soi Fon lui avait délégué un soldat redoutablement efficace. Le couloir qui s'offrait à leur regard était bien éclairé, aussi Unohana fit s'éteindre son sort. Prenant à nouveau la tête, elle indiqua à l'éclaireur de se tenir juste à côté d'elle pour pouvoir repérer les pièges tordus qui pourraient parsemer le chemin. Venaient ensuite les combattants avec le guérisseur au milieu d'eux pour assurer sa protection. La capitaine serait vite trop occupée à étudier les laboratoires et à neutraliser les ennemis pour pouvoir s'occuper des blessés. Cet abandon momentané de son rôle premier lui laissait une impression très étrange mais elle refusa de s'y appesantir pour le moment.

Un silence inquiétant régnait dans les couloirs. Ils avaient rencontré peu de gardes pour l'instant. La plupart d'entre eux devaient se trouver dans ce dédale en train de dormir. Ou de fuir. Car il était plus que probable qu'une alarme silencieuse se soit déclenchée à leur approche. Avançant rapidement, Unohana et l'éclaireur ouvraient les portes. Au départ, c'était des pièces à vivre souvent vides et des chambres désertées. Descendant un escalier, ils arrivèrent à un niveau bien plus vivant. Quoique faibles, on pouvait détecter des reiatsus qui s'agitaient. L'alerte avait bien été donnée.

La discrétion ne servait plus à rien. La guérisseuse se mit à courir, suivie de son équipe. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle. Tables blanches, placards à outils, ingrédients et documents, éprouvettes et béchers soigneusement rangés, lavabos et braseros, fils dans tous les sens, une odeur âcre, et surtout : des âmes mal réveillées en train de démonter des ordinateurs pour en récupérer les données, d'autres se dépêchant de vider des armoires de leurs précieuses paperasses. Ils avaient réussi à les surprendre.

Le capitaine ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se mit à l'œuvre. Il fallait récupérer le plus possible de personnes à interroger. Elle assommait ceux qui n'offraient pas ou peu de résistance et tuait d'un coup les belliqueux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder au cas où ils auraient programmé une destruction du labo. Ses coéquipiers commencèrent à ligoter les inconscients et à rassembler les documents si obligeamment récupérés par les chercheurs. L'équipe qui attendait à l'extérieur fut appelée pour commencer le transfert pendant que l'une des deux patrouilles prenait leur relève à l'extérieur.

Unohana et l'éclaireur continuèrent leur chemin. Il était fort probable que les documents les plus dangereux aient déjà été évacués ou détruits. Il fallait chercher à rattraper ceux qui s'en étaient chargés. Or, plusieurs couloirs s'offraient maintenant à eux. L'éclaireur s'arrêta un instant à chaque entrée avant de signaler le plus probable au capitaine. Elle avait elle-aussi discrètement inspecté les issues et décida de se fier à lui.

La journée était loin d'être finie.

0000000000

« Nous avons trouvé de nombreuses inventions en cours de développement. Toutes étaient inspirées du monde des vivants. Du peu que j'ai pu en comprendre, ils essayaient d'adapter les outils de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent être alimentés en reishi. Ils avaient des prototypes d'ordinateurs, des micros, des écouteurs et des enceintes. Je n'ai pas reconnu le reste mais je vous ai apporté les photos et les descriptions. »

Unohana montra la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait amenés avec elle depuis la 4ème division. Rassemblés dans la petite chambre du cabanon Kuchiki, ses trois collègues écoutaient avec attention le rapport de la guérisseuse. Alors que la majorité du Seireitei dormait tranquillement du sommeil des justes, et des moins justes, eux travaillaient encore, cachés de tous, pour essayer de sauver leur monde.

Vu comme ça, leur petite force de quatre personnes paraissait bien dérisoire. Et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander s'ils arriveraient à remporter la bataille à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient un nouvel élément sur leurs adversaires.

Mais ce soir, ils avaient remporté une petite victoire. Et ils en tireraient autant d'avantages que possible.

« Soit ils ont un moyen de voyager dans le monde des vivants et d'en ramener des objets, soit ils ont des mouchards particulièrement efficaces implantés dans la 12ème. » Constata Byakuya

« Soit les deux. » Renchérit Soi Fon.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Perspective peu réjouissante et néanmoins probable.

« Ce qui est particulièrement intéressant, c'est la manière dont ils essayent de déformer le reishi. Ils essayent de convertir les particules d'énergie extérieures comme une sorte d'électricité qui pourrait mieux convenir aux appareils. Je ne m'y connais pas suffisamment mais je crois que leur recherche diffère en cela des moyens trouvés par Kurotsuchi. Celui-ci a utilisé les connaissances de kido des shinigamis et surtout le système des sceaux pour ces machines. Eux n'ont manifestement aucune familiarité avec le kido tel qu'il est enseigné à l'Académie et s'essayent à une sorte de kido… sauvage, à défaut d'un terme plus exact. » Ajouta Unohana.

« Merci pour tout votre travail, capitaine Unohana. Je vais dupliquer ces documents pour les envoyer à Yoruichi-sama. Maintenant, comment jouons-nous la partie vis-à-vis du Seireitei ? » Lança Soi Fon.

« Les preuves récoltées sont réparties dans la 4ème et la 12ème pour étude approfondie. Tous les prisonniers sont sous la garde de la 2ème. Officiellement, nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchions mais cette découverte ne peut être ignorée. » Commença Unohana.

« Il semblera normal qu'une enquête soit menée. Investisseurs, clients, partenaires, … le Gotei ne permet pas la création de tels labos et voudra connaître le fin mot de cette affaire. Cependant, même si une enquête est menée, des éléments pourront facilement être cachés ou ignorés et des coupables laissés de côté. » Réfléchit Kohana.

« Le plus judicieux sera sans doute de laisser l'enquête se dérouler tout en gardant soigneusement un double de toutes les preuves qui pourraient être escamotées, de sorte à les ressortir et les étudier au moment opportun. » Proposa Byakuya.

Soi Fon acquiesça. « Le moins nous nous signalons à leur attention, le mieux ce sera. Il sera très intéressant d'observer quelles preuves ou noms sont cachés et par quel moyen. Cela nous permettra d'identifier les mouchards et les acolytes de nos adversaires. »

« Une enquête de l'enquête en quelque sorte. » Constata Kohana. C'était un moyen qu'ils utilisaient assez souvent en espionnage. Ils obtenaient des renseignements, les lançaient dans le monde de la surface et regardaient les conséquences s'enchaîner d'elles-mêmes. Puis, une fois que le fil s'était dévidé, ils le remontaient depuis le début en le comparant aux éléments de départ pour trouver les nœuds et les ajouts et retraits de brin.

Leurs cibles se félicitaient d'avoir évité un pétard, relâchaient un peu leur vigilance, confiants dans leur habileté puis se retrouvaient soudain avec une bombe gluante entre les mains sans s'avoir qui la leur avait mis là. D'une pierre, deux coups.

« Mais est-on sûr que ce labo est lié à notre problème ? » Vérifia Unohana.

Soi Fon hocha la tête. « Plusieurs indices laissent penser que nos adversaires utilisent des technologies du monde réel, adaptées à la Soul Society. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les instigateurs mais ils profitent de leurs découvertes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils chercheront à étouffer l'affaire ou à trancher certains liens gênants. L'enquête menée par le Gotei ne nous sera pas directement utile, mais la contre-enquête que nous mènerons nous-même pourra être riche de renseignements. »

« Fort bien. Que faisons-nous dans l'immédiat alors ? » Les interrogea la guérisseuse.

En l'absence d'une supériorité hiérarchique définie, le capitaine Soi Fon avait gardé la direction de l'affaire, du fait de son expérience. C'était elle qui tranchait et lançait les plans d'action au terme de leurs discussions.

« Continuez vos enquêtes dans le Rukongai. Nous pourrions trouver une autre pépite comme celle de ce matin. Surveillez soigneusement ceux qui cherchent à accéder aux preuves et aux dossiers. Je vais établir une surveillance dans la 12ème et m'occuperai de la contre-enquête avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Le lieutenant Mumei a commencé à nouer des contacts avec les Goto depuis deux semaines dans l'espoir de se faire recruter. Le capitaine Kuchiki se concentre sur les contrats qui commencent à se former lors des soirées. Continuez de reporter tous vos renseignements sur la toile dessinée par Mumei. Nous commençons à avoir plusieurs recoupements intéressants. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Mais Unohana avait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

« J'aimerais élargir le cercle des avertis. Le capitaine Zaraki et sa lieutenante sont très observateurs. Ils commencent à remarquer de petites choses ici et là. Il serait judicieux de le mettre dans la confidence sans pour autant leur donner tous les détails. Nous pourrions profiter de bon nombre de renseignements de leur côté. La lieutenante Kusajishi s'octroie droit de passage où bon lui semble et personne ne s'étonne de la voir surgir ici et là. Quant au capitaine Kenpachi, sa capacité de jauger un adversaire et son expérience du Rukongai nous seraient très utiles. »

« Je ne mets pas en doute leur capacité mais leur discrétion. » Contra rapidement Soi Fon.

Kohana intervint. « Capitaine, si vous me permettez, la lieutenante Kusajishi n'est pas subtile et elle serait incapable de jouer un rôle. Mais elle sait garder un secret et peut faire preuve d'un très grand tact. Ses observations tombent souvent très justes et permettent parfois de voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. De même pour le capitaine Zaraki. Comme vous le savez, il peut se montrer étonnamment discret quand cela l'arrange. »

Kohana avait un léger sourire en disant cela. Soi Fon fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers Unohana qui se gardait d'afficher la moindre réaction.

Byakuya observa tout cela. Une idée folle commença à surgir dans son cerveau alors qu'un certain souvenir remontant à deux semaines résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Des informations se recoupaient dans son cerveau. Est-ce que… Non. C'était impensable ! Ils étaient bien trop différents ! Et en même temps… Plus l'idée prenait racine, plus elle lui paraissait folle et vraisemblable à la fois. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été l'objet du moindre commentaire dans le Seireitei. Tous les deux inapprochables et terribles, chacun à sa façon. Constatant soudain qu'il commençait à se comporter en commère, ce qui était tout simplement inadmissible, le noble chassa ces distractions et se concentra à nouveau sur l'objet du débat.

« Je peux attester des capacités d'infiltration de la lieutenante Kusajishi. Je ne les connais pas suffisamment autrement pour trancher. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Soi Fon réfléchit un moment avant de décider. « J'accepte qu'ils soient instruits des circonstances générales et leurs observations nous seront précieuses. Mais ils ne doivent rien montrer, rien dire à personne, ne pas même en parler entre eux de peur que quelqu'un les entende. Capitaine Unohana, vous vous porterez garante de leur conduite dans cette affaire. Et surtout, qu'ils n'aillent pas mener des enquêtes de leur côté. Cela donnerait tout de suite l'alerte. »

Unohana hocha la tête. « Je le leur ferai comprendre. »

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait un tant soit peu influencer leur conduite à tous les deux, c'était elle.

0000000000

Koshiro s'étira longuement en poussant un long soupir. Face à lui, des papiers de toutes sortes se bataillaient la place sur sa table de travail. Il avait mis au point un savant système de couleurs pour s'y retrouver. Après tout, c'était son boulot. Manier de la paperasse à longueur de journée, jouer avec des contrats, remplacer un nom ici, un indice là.

La quatrième division de l'Onmitsukido était peu connue du Gotei. On oubliait souvent son titre, on ignorait son rôle. Les forces de l'Ombre taisaient soigneusement sa raison d'être. Car s'il y avait bien un élément vital pour eux, c'était le travail de ces gratteurs de papier.

Cette division réunissait des génies de l'administration, des faussaires sans pareils, des experts en stratégie de l'information. En quelques jours, ils pouvaient vous créer une identité, une famille, une histoire, effacer un empire commercial, diriger les soupçons là où ça leur chantait. Alibis, passés, possessions, ils faisaient et défaisaient les traces et les indices comme pas un.

Et Koshiro était l'un des meilleurs, sa modestie l'interdisant de dire à voix haute Le Meilleur.

Sa mission actuelle lui posait cependant quelques belles épines. Ce n'était pas les objectifs en eux-mêmes. Créer un passé d'investissements et de contrats remontant à des dizaines d'années, c'était dans ses cordes. Non, le problème, c'était le manque total d'information. Car il n'y rien qu'un déformateur et filtreur d'information ne déteste tant que de ne pas avoir tous les détails.

Il devait créer ce passé à lui tout seul sans que personne, ni ses collègues, ni les personnes dans les contrats ne se doutent d'une possible entourloupe. Il ne savait pas pour qui c'était, vrai nom ou alias, quoiqu'il ait ses doutes.

Il travaillait sur ce projet depuis trois semaines déjà et il n'était pas peu fier des résultats. Il défiait quiconque de trouver une faille. Mais comme, dans son métier, il ne fallait jamais être sûr de rien si ce n'est de la loi de Murphy, il continuait de fignoler tout son petit montage et de veiller au grain. Il fallait qu'on puisse découvrir les investissements mais que ceux-ci paraissent habilement cachés tout à la fois. Esquisser un indice et laisser le cerveau humain dessiner un gros trait rouge. Haaaa, même si ça lui faisait des sacrés nœuds au cerveau, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son boulot !

Son seul problème était d'arriver à trouver quelques heures ici et là pour dormir. Ha oui, et manger parfois aussi. Ça pouvait être utile.

Quant à sortir prendre l'air, mieux valait ne pas y songer. De tout l'On mitsuki, leur division était la pire. La sécurité des autres dépendait de leur discrétion. Ils avaient interdiction de quitter le Seireitei et même lorsqu'ils sortaient juste un bout de nez à l'air libre, ils devaient se faire accompagner de deux de leurs collègues pour leur 'protection'. C'était l'inconvénient de leur boulot mais finalement, on s'y faisait assez vite.

Ayant fait craquer un bon nombre de ses os, il se remit joyeusement au travail, réfléchissant à mille manières de manipuler les pauvres petits esprits qui se feraient les dents sur son édifice.

0000000000

 _ **\- 72 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 29 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin – Juillet -**_

 _La jeune fille était assise par terre dans sa petite chambre de soldat. L'Onmitsukido avait cet avantage sur le reste du Gotei que même les nouvelles recrues bénéficiaient d'une chambre seule au lieu d'une place dans un dortoir. Quelques mètres carrés avec un lit, une table, une chaise et un placard, rien qu'à elle. Un luxe inespéré._

 _Depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Depuis deux jours, l'ultimatum de sa supérieure résonnait dans sa tête. Une raison. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une raison. Pour la première fois, elle avait volontairement revisité tous ses souvenirs. Froidement, elle avait tout revu comme un spectateur extérieur. Il lui avait fallu quelques essais avant d'arriver à construire les bons murs mais elle y était arrivée au bout de quelques heures. Sans manger, sans boire, sans dormir, elle avait cherché inlassablement quelque chose, une piste, un indice, n'importe quoi._

 _Une réflexion s'était élaborée, bribe après bribe, à tout petit pas. Quelque chose d'à peine défini, une intuition à moitié consciente. Et pour la rendre plus nette, elle devrait retourner là-bas, dans le Rukongai._

 _Elle se leva machinalement avant de grimacer un peu face aux protestations de ses muscles qui n'appréciaient guère d'avoir été traités de la sorte. Pour un tel voyage, elle devrait être au mieux de sa forme. Boire, manger un peu sans s'alourdir, et surtout, reprendre une apparence convenable pour ce qu'elle allait entreprendre. Les deux premiers besoins furent vite réglés. Elle s'ébouriffa ensuite soigneusement les cheveux, prit un peu de terre au dehors pour les salir, avant de les ramener en une queue de cheval de traviole. Ouvrant son placard, elle saisit le haillon qui lui avait servi d'habit avant son entrée à l'Académie._

 _Elle l'avait gardé par acquis de conscience, pensant que ça pourrait lui être utile si elle était renvoyée. Elle n'était pas tombée loin. Les quelques jours de voyage à grande vitesse sans se laver ni faire trop de pause finiraient de compléter son apparence. Elle n'oublia pas de se munir de plusieurs lames soigneusement dissimulées çà et là puis se jugea fin prête._

 _Sortant définitivement de sa chambre, elle chercha du regard la personne chargée de la surveiller. Celui-ci avait observé ses préparatifs et, prévoyant, avait pris à peu près les mêmes précautions qu'elle. Il était prêt à la suivre. Elle le dévisagea un moment._

 _« J'vais dans l'Rukongai pour chercher quequ'chose. Ce s'ra pas discret si tu m'suis toujours en retrait alors vaut mieux qu'on voyage ensemble. Là où on va, ils repèrent les types louches aussi facilement que l'nez au milieu d'la figure. Tes fringues sont trop neuves. Faudra les échanger à un moment. Tes ch'veux sont trop bien coupés, donne leur quelques coups d'couteaux au hasard. Raye un peu tes ongles et casses en un ou deux. Tiens-toi moins droit et montre-toi plus méfiant. »_

 _« Tu comptes m'apprendre mon métier, gamine ? » Répliqua l'espion, agacé et vexé._

 _« J'crois qu't'as pas bien compris. On va touuuuuut au bout. Et j'peux t'dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'tu vas passer inaperçu. J'peux pas t'semer et j'veux pas qu'tu m'gêne là-bas. Tu pues l'argent et le ventre bien repu. Tu vas t'retrouver avec des attaques à chaque pas, des gens qui vont t'prendre pour cible par besoin ou pour le jeu. On doit passer pour des miséreux du coin. Pas pour des nantis qu'avons jamais vu la merde d'not'vie. J'ai à peine un mois pour trouver c'que j'cherche et toi, t'as des ordres à suivre. Alors j'propose qu'on s'facilite le travail, c'est tout. »_

 _Elle n'avait jamais autant parlé en une fois. Enervée contre elle-même et contre la remise en question du capitaine, perturbée par ces deux jours de réflexion, elle était si échauffée qu'elle en oubliait presque sa règle numéro un : pour vivre, vivons caché. L'espion avait lu sa fiche en recevant la mission et ne s'attendait pas à un tel éclat de sa part. Pour une fois, il décida de ravaler son orgueil et de la suivre sans rien dire. Elle avait raison sur un point. Il n'avait jamais voyagé là-bas. Généralement, les gens partaient du coin dès qu'ils pouvaient, ils ne venaient pas s'y installer et encore moins visiter._

 _Sans plus discuter, tous les deux partirent en shunpo pour un voyage qui allait leur prendre 4 jours de course effrénée._

 _000000000_

 ** _Un mois plus tard…_**

 _Soi Fon avait écouté avec attention le rapport de son espion._

 _Pendant près d'un mois, Kohana Mumei avait fureté dans tous les recoins des derniers districts du Rukongai. Elle interagissait peu avec les gens mais se faufilait inaperçue un peu partout. Il avait pu admirer son don pour l'infiltration. Celui-ci était encore à l'état brut mais bon sang, quelle recrue ! Elle se posait à un endroit stratégique, se faisait oublier et recueillait précieusement toutes les informations qui naviguaient autour d'elle avant de repartir sans que personne ne la remarque._

 _Elle avait noté avec précaution sur un papier des noms d'une écriture encore malhabile. On lui avait appris ses lettres à l'Académie. Elle savait déjà lire mais n'avait jamais tenu un pinceau avant de débarquer chez les shinigamis._

 _L'espion avait soigneusement observé et écouté lui aussi. Elle cherchait un gang très spécifique. Celui-ci se spécialisait dans l'esclavage d'enfants mais, fait étonnant, seulement d'enfants dotés de reiatsu. « Les enfants d'la faim » qu'on les appelait là-bas. Elle cherchait les chefs du réseau, les mercenaires qu'ils employaient, les clients._

 _Elle avait eu du mal à trouver des noms. Les gens sont des taiseux dans ce coin-là. Ils connaissent le prix du silence._

 _En tout, une quarantaine de patronymes, d'alias, de pistes naissantes qu'il faudrait suivre et développer._

 _Elle avait utilisé son temps au maximum, dormant à peine quelques heures avant de se remettre à écouter. L'espion avait eu du mal à suivre son rythme au bout d'une semaine de vigilance constante. Il sommeillait parfois quand elle était en poste quelque part, lui faisant étrangement confiance pour ne pas bouger sans l'en avertir._

 _Elle n'avait pas cherché à fuir de tout le long. Au contraire, elle avait aidé son surveillant à se fondre dans la masse inconnue d'une population dont il n'avait entendu que quelques légendes avant de les rencontrer face à face. Tout en la suivant, il avait pris également bon nombre de repères au cas où l'On mitsuki serait appelé à remettre les pieds ici. Cette mission de surveillance qui aurait pu être une sacrée perte de temps et de moyens se révélait étonnamment fructueuse._

 _Et la capitaine allait maintenant passer son jugement._

 _Kohana se tenait face à elle dans son bureau, au garde à vous, trente jours après l'ultimatum._

 _« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, Mumei ? »_

 _« J'ai un marché à vous proposer. » La voix de la jeune fille était rauque mais Soi Fon n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de l'appréhension._

 _« Je vous écoute. » La capitaine ne montra rien mais elle fronçait intérieurement les sourcils. Ça commençait mal._

 _Kohana s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et y déposa un carnet rempli de ses notes maladroites._

 _« J'ai 47 pistes. 47 personnes à trouver et à éliminer. 47 et j'en chercherai pas d'autres. Dans mon temps libre, j'veux pouvoir les traquer. J'veux aussi pouvoir aider ceux qu'je peux autour de moi quand j'suis pas en mission. J'ai aussi ma promesse. Si j'vois une manière de la réaliser, j'le f'rais. »_

 _« Ça fait beaucoup de demandes, Mumei. Et ça ne m'avance pas. »_

 _« En échange, j'peux garantir une chose. C'est que jamais dans mes affaires là, je nuirai à vous et à votre organisation. Si jamais ça pose des problèmes à un moment, j'attendrai pour régler mes comptes ou j'trouverai un autre moyen. Mais j'vous placerai en premier avant mes propres intérêts. Vous l'avez dit, ce monde a rien fait pour moi et j'vois pas pourquoi j'ferai quelque chose pour lui. J'peux pas lui être loyale, pas maintenant, pas comme ça en tout cas. J'ai pas d'raisons d'me battre pour lui et j'ai pas d'raisons contre non plus._

 _Par contre, j'peux être loyale à quelqu'un. J'vous ai vu gérer vos équipes. Même à l'Onmitsukido, les gens parlent entre eux. J'vous vois à travers leurs yeux aussi. Et puis j'entends comment vous arrivez à fonctionner dans votre boulot. Vous d'vez tuer et espionner mais jamais vous vous laissez aller à la violence. Alors qu'ce serait si facile d'passer ses nerfs sur eux, de faire durer un peu l'exécution, les injurier, les taper. Non, vous faites juste votre boulot, efficacement. Vous respectez vos victimes. Vous respectez vos subordonnés. J'vous connais pas bien, mais ça, ça en dit long sur une personne. Et ça, c'est une personne que j'peux respecter et suivre._

 _Alors à vous, oui, j'peux donner ma loyauté. J'peux faire en sorte de nuire ni à vous, ni à c'que vous protégez même quand j'm'occupe de mes propres affaires._

 _J'ai pas d'convictions ou d'grand rêve. Pas d'ambition, pas d'détermination. J'ai juste une promesse faite à un mort. Et j'peux y ajouter une deuxième promesse, à vous. »_

 _Soi Fon était bien plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître par cette déclaration si franche et confiante. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de tirer des parallèles. Elle garda le silence un bon moment, en train de réfléchir, d'évaluer, jusqu'à ce que la voix de la jeune fille la tire de ses songes._

 _« Heu, capt'aine ? »_

 _« Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose, Mumei ? »_

 _« Juste, vous aviez dit qu'vous répondriez à ma deuxième question aujourd'hui, la dernière fois. » Lança timidement la subordonnée._

 _« En effet. Je n'ai pas oublié. » Non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Face à une personnalité pareille, Soi Fon ne pouvait se contenter d'un lieu commun. Elle avait décidé d'être aussi honnête que possible. Surtout que Kohana ne ressortirait pas de l'Onmitsukido à l'issue de leur entrevue, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la question. Répondre « Par Tradition », « Par honneur » ou « Par sens du devoir », cela n'aurait pas suffi face à quelqu'un revenu d'aussi loin._

 _Quelle ironie du sort. Car finalement, la motivation première de Soi Fon n'avait-elle pas été la loyauté à une personne également ? Son respect, son admiration, son dévouement pour Yoruichi-sama l'avait incité à se dépasser sans cesse, à tout donner. Elle avait protégé ce monde parce que Yoruichi-sama le protégeait elle-aussi de toutes ses forces. Et puis était venu le jour de la trahison. Son idole l'avait abandonné elle, mais également tous les idéaux pour lesquels elle s'était battue. Ce dernier morceau de naïveté enfantine qui avait subsisté en elle jusque-là avait péri d'un coup._

 _Yoruichi-sama partie, ne restait plus que ce monde et ses responsabilités. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, essayant de remplacer et de surpasser celle qui l'avait abandonnée si facilement._

 _Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas. Finalement, elle prit la parole. « Il semblerait que nous ayons là un point commun, étonnamment. Car c'est ma loyauté à une personne qui m'a lancé dans cette voie, d'abord et avant tout. »_

 _Kohana leva les yeux vers elle, surprise. De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Et la tournure de sa phrase était assez étrange. Comme si cette personne n'était plus là désormais._

 _Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car la capitaine repris la parole._

 _« Kohana Mumei. Aussi stupide que cela soit, j'accepte votre promesse. Votre loyauté. Je vais vous surveiller, vous étudier, vous mettre à l'épreuve. Mais au moindre doute, je serai forcée de vous éliminer. »_

 _La jeune fille la regarda avec stupéfaction. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela suffirait. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout mais s'était préparée au pire._

 _Reconnaissante et la voix un peu étranglée, elle ne put que hocher la tête._

 _« Vous êtes désormais un membre à part entière de l'Onmitsukido. Vu votre handicap insolvable pour le moment, je serai encore plus exigeante sur vos autres compétences. Je veux que vous deveniez l'un de mes meilleurs espions. Effacez ce sourire, Mumei. Je vais vous faire trimer jusqu'à ce que vous en crachiez vos poumons. »_


	10. 9 - La banalité du mal

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

Ce chapitre est assez particulier. L'écrire m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion et d'essais répétés. Je n'avais jamais jusque là essayé d'écrire un tel personnage.

Je vous demande pardon d'avance pour les maladresses qui susbsistent.

Attention aussi au premier chapitre en italique qui peut faire l'effet d'une claque. C'est cependant moins dur que le souvenir de la petite fille dans l'un des premiers chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

Et comme ça faisait longtemps: Disclaimer! Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo! Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 9 – La banalité du mal

 _Lorsqu'un enfant choisit de transgresser une règle qu'il connaît, il a conscience de mal agir, même s'il ne comprend pas bien comment ou pourquoi._

 _Puis on grandit. Et alors qu'on découvre les conséquences liées à nos choix, on commence aussi à trouver des excuses. Des « juste une fois » et des « juste cela ». On va jusqu'à la limite, jusqu'à ce que la limite recule. On se justifie ; « ce n'est pas moi, c'est eux ». On se tord le jugement._

 _Et un beau jour, on se réveille et on comprend._

 _Que la limite a été dépassée il y a bien longtemps, que l'on s'est bercé de douces et fausses raisons, d'illusions attrayantes, de mirages charmeurs. Que l'on a posé un mur entre nous et ce qui nous guidait._

 _C'est alors qu'il nous faut choisir. Choisir d'arracher le voile englué à notre conscience pour reprendre l'ascension vers le firmament qui nous éclaire. Ou s'enfermer dans une spirale infernale qui veut nous tirer vers le bas jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus remonter._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 15 Octobre -**

Une souris curieuse se tenait entre deux bibliothèques remplies de livres au papier appétissant. Elle avait repéré au milieu de la pièce, loin des fenêtres et des becs avides, un bureau avec des tiroirs parfaits pour se créer un petit nid douillet. Malheureusement, les murmures et marmonnements du travailleur lui faisaient peur. Il émanait de lui des ondes trop inquiétantes. Si inquiétantes qu'elle décida de partir au plus vite. Se faufilant dans le petit trou qu'elle avait emprunté à l'aller, elle se mit en quête d'un nid-garde-manger très loin d'ici.

L'homme dans la pièce ne l'avait pas repérée. Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, il réfléchissait tout haut, essayant de rassembler ses idées.

« Voyons voir, il y a deux mois environ, je prépare la résidence de Miura à une petite visite de curieux et je fais se promener un convoi bien en évidence près de chez lui. A peine trois jours après, nous avons la visite d'une shinigami. Elle voit nos plans sur la table. Mais a-t-elle eu le temps de voir autre chose ? Elle s'est baladée dans le bâtiment des cuisines puisque le gamin l'y a vu là-bas mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait avant ça. Personne d'autre ne l'a détectée. Même lorsqu'elle sort de la pièce, nous ne la voyons pas. Elle ne devient visible qu'à partir de l'explosion qu'elle s'est prise en pleine face. Elle est gravement blessée au dos mais réussit à déguerpir avec ce fameux shunpo. A partir de là, plus rien. On apprend quelques jours après dans le Seireitei la disparition de la lieutenante de la 2nde.

Petit a : Ils ont un excellent réseau d'informateurs dans le Rukongai pour avoir réagi aussi vite à mon défilé.

Petit b : La probabilité pour que ma visiteuse et la lieutenante soient une seule et même personne est de 98%. Gardons 2% de doute par prudence.

Petit c : Elle a épargné le gamin et s'est mise en danger par la même occasion alors qu'il aurait été très simple et naturel de le neutraliser. Une faiblesse à exploiter et pas des moindres.

Petit d : Les shinigamis, ou seulement cette visiteuse, ont un moyen de passer complètement inaperçus. Ce moyen a pour l'instant trois points faibles. Un, il empêche de voir mais pas d'entendre. Deux, les personnes sont bien là physiquement, on peut donc les toucher même sans les voir. Trois, qui reste à prouver et à tester : en cas de choc, surprise ou blessure, leur camouflage disparaît. A vérifier : qu'est-ce qui dans l'explosion a fait tomber le camouflage et est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas abandonné volontairement ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi?

Petit e en lien avec petit d : Aucun de nos espions dans le Seireitei ne connait ce camouflage. Soit c'est une technique accessible seulement aux hauts gradés, soit une technique clanique ou héréditaire, soit elle est unique à cette shinigami. Serait-ce l'un de ces fameux pouvoirs de zanpakuto ? Probable, mais là encore, beaucoup de pistes possibles.

Petit f : Dans les documents laissés sur la table, tout était chiffré. Je n'avais cependant rien laissé à propos de nos labos. La plupart des documents compromettants étaient déjà évacués par mes soins pour limiter les risques. Le point le plus embêtant, c'est la carte mais même celle-ci ne sera pas facilement déchiffrable pour autant qu'elle ait réussi à la mémoriser.

Petit g : Cette personne est-elle encore en vie ? Si oui, comment ? Et que fait-elle maintenant ? En lien avec petit f, elle doit se souvenir d'un bout de carte, de quelques noms et autres bribes de renseignement. Vingt minutes se sont écoulées entre le moment où nous sommes sortis et celui où je l'ai interpellée. Ça laisse peu de temps pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit et l'explosion a dû sérieusement lui bousculer le cerveau. Mais rien de certain de ce côté-là. Probabilité qu'elle ait survécu ? Avec ce que je connais des shinigamis, je dirais 13%. Disons donc 20% par sûreté. Je n'ai pas tellement d'infos solides sur les plus puissants d'entre eux et la diversité de leurs capacités rend les choses plus complexes que je ne le voudrais. Montons jusqu'à 25% puisqu'il pourrait s'agir d'un lieutenant. En prévention de représailles éventuelles, j'ai tout de suite entamé la destruction des documents les plus inquiétants.

Petit h : Elle ne semble pas avoir pris contact avec le Gotei. Les shinigamis ignorent où elle se trouve et ont lancé des recherches dans le Rukongai. La probabilité que la capitaine ait été au courant de la mission de son espionne est de 90% au moins. Là encore, c'était chose prévue. Miura est très certainement compromis. Je lui ai donné l'ordre de se tenir tranquille et son silence sera bientôt assuré. De toute façon, il devenait plus gênant qu'utile. Le Serpent se débrouillera autrement pour ses contacts.

Bon, ça, c'est pour l'événement numéro un.

Une semaine après, la 4ème division lance une opération de dépistage d'un virus. Tous les shinigamis passent au crible dans leur hôpital, même certains nobles. Des enquêteurs sont envoyés dans le Rukongai à la recherche d'un labo clandestin responsable de ce virus. Il y a une semaine, un des labos du Corbeau est découvert, ses chercheurs capturés et la plupart de leurs prototypes ramenés pour étude au Seireitei.

Petit i : D'où vient ce virus ? Est-ce que cette histoire est vraie ? Quel est le crétin qui me met des bâtons dans les roues juste au mauvais moment ? Ni le Frelon, ni l'Abeille, ni le Renard n'ont rien pu trouver à ce sujet et c'est plus que louche.

Petit j : Y-a-t-il un lien entre l'événement numéro 1 et l'événement numéro 2 ? Si oui, que cherchent-ils ? La drogue ? Nos technologies ? Le premier choix est de loin le plus probable, ils n'ont pas pu avoir vent de notre intérêt envers les machineries du Monde des Vivants.

Petit k : J'ai tout de suite lancé des équipes de nettoyage pour que le Corbeau ne soit pas inquiété. J'ai encore trop besoin de lui mais il va falloir que je mette en place des solutions de secours. Le Renard s'occupe de surveiller et effacer les preuves emmagasinées chez les shinigamis. Avec le Serpent, ils me tiennent informés du déroulement de l'enquête et feront jouer leur influence lorsqu'il y aura besoin de détourner l'attention.

Troisième événement, le retour des Shiba. Ils participent activement à la Saison et commencent à enquêter et à parler contrats. Ils ont pris une grande influence dès le départ. Les petits nobliaux s'inclinent face à eux, même s'ils reniflent du nez dans leur dos. La famille principale des Kuchiki les soutient ouvertement et les Shihoin les considèrent avec attention.

Petit l : Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Apparemment il y aurait une alliance en train de se créer entre les Kuchiki et les Shiba. J'ai des personnes chez les premiers mais personne chez les seconds. Si jamais ils deviennent des gros joueurs, ça m'arrange peu. Mais leur famille est si réduite que les infiltrer va s'avérer compliqué.

Petit m : Qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? Y-a-t-il le moindre lien avec notre histoire ? Probabilité pour l'instant : 3%. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations.

C'est à peu près tout pour mes trois événements, le reste ne porte pas autant à conséquences. Maintenant, voyons l'image à grande échelle.

Grand A : Les informations sont de plus en plus difficiles à obtenir. Le cloisonnement est beaucoup plus strict depuis deux ans et ça va en s'empirant. Ils se méfient même s'ils ne savent pas de quoi. Probabilité qu'ils se doutent de la présence d'espions dans le Gotei, je dirai 86%. Probabilité qu'ils en savent plus ou aient fait le lien avec mes autres affaires, environ 32%.

Grand B : Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que je ne contrôle plus, qui m'échappent. Des imprévus, des calculs erronés. Les faibles et les crétins appellent ça de la malchance. Mais moi non. J'ai raté un élément quelque part. Il faut que je revoie mes plans. »

Grand C : … Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qui sonne faux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le Chef resta silencieux un long moment, ruminant toutes ces choses. Ses pouces se croisaient et se décroisaient nerveusement. Puis ses mains devinrent tout à fait immobiles.

« Disons qu'elle a survécu. Disons qu'elle a réussi à rentrer en contact avec eux. Qu'ils savent qu'ils sont infiltrés, qu'ils aient fait le lien avec les autres opérations. La probabilité pour que tous ces évènements soient vrais est extrêmement faible mais possible, surtout en prenant en compte tout ce que j'ignore encore des shinigamis. Mais après tout, est-ce que ça ne rend pas le plateau beaucoup plus intéressant ? Ce sera un véritable plaisir que de leur faire courber l'échine à la fin de la partie. Hmm, voir cette lueur dans leur regard lorsqu'ils comprendront qu'ils ont échoué définitivement... » Un lent sourire s'était dessiné peu à peu sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient.

« Puisqu'eux-mêmes le réclament, passons sans tarder aux choses sérieuses ! »

Et il écrivit lentement, avec beaucoup de soin, quatre noms sur quatre feuilles blanches.

Trois d'entre elles furent clouées sur un panneau de chêne solidement fixé au mur. La dernière fut soigneusement placée dans un dossier vide qui alla rejoindre quatre autres pochettes, celles-ci bien plus remplies.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 22 Octobre -**

Une bien curieuse foule s'était rassemblée dans la demeure des Ishii. Cette famille vassale des Shihoin possédait une très belle demeure dans un coin discret du 11ème district Sud. Depuis peu, cette villa accueillait chez elle des petits nobles et de riches commerçants qui accouraient depuis les quatre coins du Rukongai et du Seireitei. Qui eût cru que ce district pourrait voir un jour défiler tant de beau monde sur ces terres ?

Le maître et la maîtresse de maison accueillaient les invités comme il se devait. On leur demandait souvent s'Il était déjà arrivé. Et ils répondaient invariablement :

« Non, non, des affaires l'ont accaparé mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Entrez donc et soyez les bienvenus. Des rafraîchissements sont servis dans le salon, restaurez-vous un peu et nous aurons tout le temps de causer plus avant dans la soirée. »

Et les invités entraient, se saluaient, discutaient et se restauraient. On aurait pu croire à un événement à moindre échelle de la Saison s'il n'y avait eu la présence de non-nobles dans les salles de réception.

Une heure après le début des festivités, un souffle collectif fut retenu. Il était là. Arrêté à l'embrasure des portes du grand salon, il contemplait tout ce monde rassemblé pour lui, attendant des promesses, des étoiles et prêt à beaucoup, si ce n'est à tout pour les atteindre. Mais cette pensée-là était soigneusement dissimulée derrière un sourire plaisant et aimable et des yeux attentifs. Sa voix résonna, forte, impérative et joyeuse.

« Chers amis. Vous me voyez sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait patienter de la sorte. Des affaires m'ont retenues jusqu'au dernier moment. J'espère que nos hôtes ont su répondre à tous vos désirs ? »

Un murmure collectif et appréciateur lui répondit, accompagné de sourires. Les hôtes, par des miracles d'adresse et de persuasion, avaient réussi à négocier avec l'Odyssée de Rex elle-même pour servir à leurs invités une table succulente.

« Oui, nous avons été gâtés aujourd'hui. Je crois que je ne résisterai pas moi-même au fumet qui se dégage du buffet ! »

Des rires lui répondirent. Il aurait pu décrire un escargot rampant sur une feuille sans perdre l'attention d'un seul d'entre eux. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme incroyable. Il attirait les regards et les oreilles sans même le chercher.

« Je n'ai donc pas l'intention de m'attarder en longs discours. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à mon appel et je compte bien discuter avec chacun d'entre vous au cours de cette soirée. Mais sachez ceci : ensemble, nous sommes en train de changer la face de la Soul Society. Et bientôt, nous déciderons nous-même des règles. Nobles dames et mesdames, mes seigneurs et messieurs : A nous ! »

Et tous répétèrent après lui, levant leur verre, des paillettes plein les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

0000000000

« Ishii-san, je tiens à vous féliciter pour vos talents d'hôtesse. Cette soirée est magnifiquement exécutée. »

« Merci, Asahi-dono. Je n'en suis pas peu fière moi-même. » Répondit la maîtresse de maison.

« Je n'ose imaginer les merveilles que vous pourriez créer pour une de ces fêtes de la Saison. Et vos filles ont hérité de vos capacités à n'en pas douter. »

« Malheureusement, seules les plus grandes familles de la noblesse ont l'honneur d'organiser et de régler la Saison. A notre niveau, nous ne sommes que d'humbles participants. »

« Ha, c'est une bien grande perte pour la noblesse. Et le jeune Shihoin-sama n'étant pas encore marié, c'est à ces tantes et ces cousines que revient ce privilège, j'imagine. »

« En effet. Il semble se désintéresser totalement de la question et les rivalités au sein du clan à ce sujet prennent parfois des propensions… par trop désagréables. »

« Et pour des résultats qui sont bien loin d'arriver à la hauteur des vôtres. » Murmura doucement le Chef.

Dame Ishii l'observa un instant, songeuse, avant de répliquer. « Vous me flattez, Asahi-dono. Mais je crois en effet être à même de gérer des évènements et une maisonnée à bien plus grande échelle. Tous ne naissent pas avec ce talent, malheureusement. »

Son mari qui écoutait la conversation intervint alors. « Et je bénis chaque instant le jour où nous avons scellé notre union, ma chère. Entre mon sens des affaires et votre talent pour la société, nous ne manquons pas de moyens pour gérer notre famille. »

« Certains avec des enjeux et des responsabilités bien plus importantes ne peuvent pas se vanter d'une telle fortune. » Renchérit avec conviction le Chef.

« Au grand malheur de ceux qu'ils gouvernent. » Conclut le seigneur Ishii. Tous trois partagèrent un regard entendu. Le Chef prit bientôt congé de ses hôtes pour s'entretenir avec les prochains ambitieux qui attendaient ses flatteries, ses encouragements et ses promesses.

« Asahi-dono, comment vous portez-vous ? » L'accueillit un homme âgé mais de belle prestance.

« Onishi-san, c'est un plaisir que de vous avoir parmi nous. Je me porte bien, si ce n'est la fatigue des urgences incessantes à régler. Mais vous connaissez cela mieux que moi. »

« A qui le dites-vous. Le nombre de fois où j'ai été réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour régler un des accidents de nos jeunes princes. »

« Que voulez-vous, la jeunesse s'amuse pendant que leurs parents se rompent les os pour leur fournir les richesses qu'ils dépensent chaque soir. C'est un cercle perpétuel. La vie est ainsi faite. »

« Je n'ai pas passé ma jeunesse à moi dans les tavernes, les maisons closes ou les salles de jeux. Ces os, je me les suis rompu dès que j'ai été assez âgé pour jouer un rôle dans le clan des Miyahara et leurs parents à eux ne font pas mieux que leurs enfants. Non, ils récolteront un jour ce qu'ils sont en train de semer. »

« J'en suis persuadé, Onishi-san. Dans cette vie ou la suivante. » Assura doucement le Chef.

Et le vieillard de répondre en marmonnant : « Mais plutôt cette vie-là que la prochaine. »

Seul un sourire de son interlocuteur lui répondit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Ses acolytes avaient déjà fait une bonne part du travail auprès de ces gens. Ils étudiaient les faiblesses et les envies, les complexes et les souffrances, toutes les failles qui s'offraient à eux. Le Chef décidait lui-même de la blessure à travailler pour chacun d'entre eux. Il passait en revue chaque personne, chaque profil, donnait une indication, un plan d'attaque, et ses subordonnés travaillaient habilement leur cible en susurrant de doux et cruels espoirs dans le creux des oreilles.

Et lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment échauffés, le Chef apparaissait. Il les traitait tous en égal, leur prêtait son oreille, lui si respecté, si envoûtant. Un regard attentif, un sourire, une parole encourageante de lui, et on se sentait important. Compris. Ecouté. On se sentait un peu plus grand et on relevait les yeux vers lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils étaient prêts à l'entendre à leur tour. C'est alors qu'ils déployaient une énergie décuplée à exaucer ses souhaits. Et lorsque ses désirs servaient leur ambition ou leur orgueil blessé, ils n'en étaient que plus avides d'exécuter ses décisions.

Tout plutôt que de le décevoir. Ceux qui avaient échoués l'avaient appris à leurs dépens et peu d'entre eux obtenaient une deuxième chance. Seulement les plus utiles. Mais les invités présents dans cette salle ce soir-là l'ignoraient encore.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 23 Octobre -**

La nuit s'éclaircissait, comme si l'aube s'étirait un peu avant de commencer à se lever. Elle n'allait pas tarder, dans une heure ou deux à peine.

La plupart des invités des Ishii étaient repartis, repus de mets délicieux et de paroles ensorcelantes. Ils allaient prendre quelques heures de repos avant de passer une nouvelle nuit à louvoyer à travers les cercles de la haute société. Seule une dizaine de personnes restait encore. Rassemblés autour d'une table à la tête de laquelle se tenait leur Chef, ils rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient pu observer et entendre lors des pavanes sociales de la Saison.

Le Chef écoutait, posait quelques questions, prenait des notes.

« La jeune Miyako est déjà très habile en politique malgré sa jeunesse. Elle ne vient pas d'une grande famille et cela lui pèse. Elle aspire à de plus hauts privilèges, volontaire et intelligente qu'elle est. Si on la mariait à un noble puissant et d'esprit médiocre, elle aurait tôt fait de prendre les rênes de sa maisonnée. Et elle pourrait devenir une alliée pleine de ressources. » Détaillait dame Ishii.

« Mais comme vous l'avez dit, elle fait partie de la petite noblesse. Comment arriver à la marier à un personnage assez puissant pour que cela nous soit avantageux ? »

« Sa beauté, son intelligence et son art de la manipulation l'aideront beaucoup. Si, de plus, un oncle lointain et solitaire, peu connu du monde, venait à la nommer son héritière avec une belle petite somme à la clé, sa naissance serait vite oubliée. Et elle garderait une grande reconnaissance envers cet 'oncle' qui l'aura mise en si bonne voie pour ses plans. » Répliqua le seigneur Ishii.

« Je prends note de votre recommandation, mes chers amis. Cette perle rare ne devrait pas rester seule dans un coin à gâcher ses talents, j'en suis certain. Nous verrons à ce qu'un parent éloigné et excentrique se fasse connaître d'elle et de ses prétendants très prochainement. Bien, je crois que c'est tout pour ce sujet. Vous avez tous fait du bon travail lors de ce début de Saison. Je voie déjà une dizaine d'alliés précieux parmi vos suggestions. Ne les approchez pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord être sûr de leur valeur et de leur discrétion. » Annonça le Chef.

Ses acolytes hochèrent la tête. L'un d'entre eux avait un air songeur depuis quelques temps. Le Chef l'avait remarqué et décida de le confronter maintenant.

« Goto-san, quelque chose semble vous préoccuper. Un événement fâcheux peut-être ? »

« Non, non, rien de cela, Asahi-dono. J'aurai moi aussi une personne à recommander. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un membre de cette famille soit intéressé par nos projets communs et c'est pourquoi j'hésite. »

« Alors, présentez-la nous et peut-être arriverons-nous à délibérer ensemble sur son statut. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres. Il s'agit de dame Kyoko Shiba. »

« Une Shiba ? Je sais qu'ils sont revenus parmi nous mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les croiser. Ne sont-ils pas fidèles au gouvernement du Seireitei et au Gotei 13 malgré leur exil ? Plusieurs d'entre eux ont des postes importants chez les shinigamis. » S'exclama Kousuke Shibuya.

« Elle ne fait pas partie de la branche principale. Il n'y a plus que Shiba Kuukaku-sama et son frère Ganju-sama à la tête du clan. C'est une cousine au troisième degré et qui a gardé des liens étroits avec Kuukaku-sama. De la petite noblesse mais qui a l'estime et le respect d'un chef de clan, aussi réduit soit-il. Et c'est un investisseur très habile, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Elle a plusieurs affaires dans le Rukongai mais sous de faux noms. »

« Elle n'a pas la conscience tranquille, alors. » Lança une dame.

« Ou alors, elle se montre simplement prudente. » Rétorqua doucement le Chef. « Dites m'en davantage sur cette Shiba. Leur famille est si restreinte que je ne pensais pas pouvoir compter l'un des leurs parmi nous. »

« Elle a la fierté de sa famille mais elle possède beaucoup plus de tact que ses cousins. Elle a l'art de flatter pour obtenir les informations qui l'intéressent. Elle agit comme conseillère et envoyée de sa chef de clan sans pour autant que celle-ci n'oublie leur différence de rang. Toutes les deux se comportent de manière amicale mais très réservée en public. Kuukaku-sama la traite en subalterne appréciée, sans plus. Une situation qui semble peser à Kyoko-san. Celle-ci est très fine et observatrice. Et ses investissements dans le Rukongai ne semblent pas satisfaire ses ambitions. »

« Une Shiba avec du tact ? Ce serait bien une première fois ! » Lança à mi-voix dame Ishii.

Le Chef daigna sourire à cette pique légère. Et Hitori Goto, qui avait également entendu, lança un petit rire.

« Oui, j'étais tout aussi surpris que vous. Mais je l'ai vu être très … franche avec les personnes qui lui déplaisent. En cela, elle a tout d'une Shiba. »

« Vous dites donc que la situation actuelle ne l'enchante pas au plus haut point ? » L'interrogea le Chef.

« Ho, elle fait bonne figure et l'on pourrait s'y tromper. Elle joue la cousine dévouée et fidèle. Mais je l'observe attentivement depuis son arrivée à la Saison et je suis sûr qu'il y a de l'insatisfaction et de la rancœur derrière sa façade. »

« Oui, il l'a observé si attentivement que j'en serais devenue jalouse, si je n'avais su que c'était pour le Chef. » Le taquina sa femme.

Le groupe assemblé autour de la table se mit à rire et à lancer quelques commentaires amusés de-ci de-là. Le Chef souriait lui aussi tout en notant soigneusement les observations de Goto.

« Mon cher. » Lança-t-il enfin. « Si votre flair ne vous a pas trompé, vous nous aurez apporté là une alliée précieuse. »

Le seigneur Goto ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger face à son succès. Ce soir, il avait monté d'un cran dans la petite hiérarchie qui s'organisait autour du Chef. Et si sa piste s'avérait exacte… sa femme et lui pourraient peut-être même intégrer le cercle le plus restreint.

« Bien, si nous avons vu toutes les recrues potentielles, occupons-nous maintenant de nos anciens. » Annonça le Chef. L'attention des participants se concentra immédiatement sur lui.

« Fujioka-san, comment se porte votre grand-oncle ? »

« Préoccupé mais en bonne santé. Il nous a visités il y a quelques semaines. Je suis toujours sa nièce favorite et il m'a assuré de son aide pour le mariage de mon fils. En discutant avec lui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des dissensions parmi nos vénérables. Apparemment, ils ont commencé à avoir vent de certains partis politiques parmi la noblesse. Et même à leur âge, on a du mal à ne pas servir les intérêts de sa famille avant celles de notre monde. »

« Que voulez-vous, c'est humain et parfaitement compréhensible. » Répliqua le chef avec un sourire légèrement ironique.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Approuva dame Fujioka. « J'ai profité de nos retrouvailles pour lui donner des nouvelles du clan, notamment par rapport à certains membres de la famille principale et à leurs actions, ou inactions... Il l'a bien caché mais j'ai remarqué son indignation et sa colère. Nous avons fait mouche sur ce coup-là. »

« Magnifique très chère ! Je savais pouvoir compter sur vous. » La félicita le Chef avec un sourire éclatant. Dame Fujioka rosit sous le compliment, heureuse de s'être montrée indispensable aux projets de celui auquel elle avait juré allégeance.

« Et vous, Terada-san ? Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? »

« Mon cousin par alliance viendra nous visiter d'ici quelques jours. Il compte profiter incognito de certains événements de la Saison. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supporte pas avec ses nouvelles fonctions, c'est l'isolement forcé et le manque de divertissements. L'âge ne le ralentit pas pour cela. »

« Bien, restez un peu après notre réunion, que je vous instruise sur les choses à dire et à montrer. »

« A vos ordres, Asahi-dono. »

Plusieurs minutes se déroulèrent ainsi, à prendre des nouvelles des anciens des diverses familles. Ils avaient tous un point commun : un siège dans la chambre des 46.

0000000000

Le soleil commençait à réchauffer doucement la terre de ses premiers rayons lorsque les derniers invités partirent enfin, baillant et clignant des paupières, pour rejoindre leur lit et prendre un repos bien nécessaire. Lorsque la Saison battait son plein, les plus investis ne s'octroyaient que quelques heures de sommeil à peine chaque jour.

Le Chef, lui, n'avait pas encore terminé sa journée … ou plutôt, sa nuit.

Il avait attiré tous les regards durant cette soirée mais son éclat s'était maintenant affaibli maintenant qu'il parcourait les rues du Rukongai. Son charisme et sa personnalité s'étaient évanouis, tel un soufflé qui prend froid ou une lampe qu'on éteint. Personne ne se serait retourné pour lui accorder un second regard. Un quidam de plus, levé de bon matin pour vaquer à ses occupations. Même ses associés ne l'auraient pas reconnu, aveuglés qu'ils étaient par l'aura qu'il projetait avec eux. Rendu invisible par son anonymat et sa banalité, il marchait d'un bon pas en profitant de l'air frais du petit matin.

Un œil entrainé aurait cependant remarqué deux poignards cachés dans sa ceinture et dans sa botte. Il se serait méfié de cette posture, de ces regards discrets sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Celui-ci était un homme aux aguets, prêt à esquiver et riposter au moindre signe. Que voulez-vous, on ne bâtit pas une telle œuvre sans être prêt à s'attirer bon nombre d'ennemis acharnés et dangereux.

Le Chef parcourut ainsi quelques kilomètres jusqu'à rejoindre un autre quartier, beaucoup moins bourgeois. Il entra dans une maison close par une porte dérobée. La jeune prostituée qui veillait dans le couloir le salua avec déférence avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à une petite salle au fond d'un étage d'ordinaire fermé aux clients.

Le Chef la remercia d'un beau sourire avant d'entrer et de fermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il avait repris tout son éclat pour mieux éblouir ceux qui le servaient.

Et la jeune fille laissée seule dans le couloir rougit, elle qui subissait les pires comportements humains. Elle avait eu droit à un de ses sourires et serait prête à tout pour taire sa présence ici si jamais on l'interrogeait.

Dans la salle en question, six personnes s'étaient levées pour le saluer à son entrée. Seules deux dans cette salle savaient vraiment quelles étaient les cinq autres. Lors de ces réunions, les noms étaient tus, les visages cachés derrière des masques, les corps dissimulés sous des vêtements amples. Le Chef prenait toutes les précautions possibles. Ses adjoints avaient interdiction de savoir quoi que ce soit les uns sur les autres. Ils n'étaient jamais laissés seuls ensemble non plus. Le Chef ou son intendant étaient toujours les premiers arrivés et les derniers partis. Chaque information échangée était soigneusement contrôlée même si le partage était inévitable. Au moins, si l'un se faisait prendre, il n'entraînerait pas les autres avec lui, disait le Chef. Mais il pensait surtout qu'il serait bien plus facile de se débarrasser de l'un ou de l'autre lorsque leur dangerosité deviendrait supérieure à leur utilité.

Pour l'instant, il se contenta de les observer un moment avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir et d'entamer la réunion. « Renard, où en es-tu par rapport à la falsification des preuves ? »

« D'après la liste fournie par le Corbeau, j'ai pu détruire les documents les plus compromettants peu après leur arrivée dans le Seireitei. Les shinigamis n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de les lire. Au niveau des inventions, c'est plus compliqué car beaucoup sont dans les mains de Kurotsuchi en ce moment. J'ai réussi à infiltrer la 12ème et à récupérer certains éléments mais je crois que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Le plus compliqué, c'est que cette enquête est menée par trois équipes de trois divisions. La 2nde, la 4ème et la 12ème ont réuni leurs expertises sur le cas. Tous les éléments ont été dupliqués et confiés à chacune des trois divisions. Je peux intervenir dans la 4ème sans problème, dans la 12ème, ça se fait encore. Mais la seconde division me donne du fil à retordre. Leurs méthodes de cloisonnement et de surveillance sont redoutablement efficaces et je n'ai que quelques pions sans importance chez eux. »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas un seul élément corruptible dans une division entière ? » L'apostropha le Serpent avec mépris.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais ces éléments corruptibles y réfléchissent à cinq fois avant d'agir dans le dos de leur capitaine. Peur, respect ou tout simplement le filtrage excessif des informations et la paranoïa collective de ce nid d'espions. »

« Je comprends que l'On mitsuki soit difficile à infiltrer mais la seconde division est une entité séparée et devrait être plus facile. Comment expliques-tu cette situation, Renard ? » L'interrogea Le Chef.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai quelques éléments dans la 2nde division. Mais dès qu'une information devient un tant soit peu chaude, c'est l'Onmitsukido qui prend le relai. J'ai l'impression que les deux entités sont bien plus liées que ce que l'on pensait. La seconde division se charge de toutes les petites tâches et missions des deux entités, et l'Onmitsukido de tout ce qui prend plus d'importance. »

« Ainsi, la 2nde division serait davantage l'adjointe de l'Onmitsukido plutôt qu'une division à part entière du Gotei ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Ça n'a rien de bien étonnant puisque les hauts gradés de la 2nde sont également ceux des espions. Mais je ne me doutais pas que leur collaboration allait jusqu'à ce point. » Commenta le Chef.

« C'est parce qu'ils essayent de maintenir cette illusion de deux entités indépendantes. Apparemment, ce rapprochement s'est opéré depuis la défaite du capitaine Aizen. Ils ont dû apprendre de leurs erreurs et changer leur façon de faire suite à la traîtrise des trois capitaines. »

« Intéressant. Bien, soyons bref et clair. Quel est ton champ d'action, Renard ? »

« Considérez que tous les éléments qui passent la porte de la 2nde division deviennent intouchables. Par contre, je peux entendre ce qui se dit et se passe chez eux. Les rumeurs, les interactions, les conflits, ce genre de chose. J'ai une oreille et un œil, mais pas de mains pour ainsi dire. »

« Bon, cela va nous compliquer la tâche en effet. Et peux-tu suivre le développement de l'enquête ? »

« Ho, ça, ce sera un jeu d'enfant puisque les trois divisions travaillent ensemble. Elles sont forcées de partager les éléments qu'elles obtiennent. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu agiras sur cette affaire principalement comme observateur. Si nous nous retrouvons dans une impasse, ce sera au Serpent d'intervenir. En parlant de toi, où en es-tu ? »

« Plusieurs de nos amis me doivent quelques faveurs. J'ai rendu visite à ceux susceptibles de nous aider dans cette affaire. Si certains se sont montrés réticents au début, je leur ai bien vite montré où se trouvaient leurs intérêts. Dès que nous avons des noms, je serai prêt à intervenir. Il vaut mieux éviter que cela remonte jusqu'aux vénérables cependant. Notre influence n'est pas suffisamment établie chez eux pour l'instant. »

« Renard se chargera de rapporter les évolutions en temps et en heure. Tu donneras la liste des enquêteurs à Serpent pour qu'il travaille déjà les meilleurs intervenants. »

« Ce sera fait, Chef. »

« Corbeau, autre chose à ajouter ? »

« J'ai communiqué à Renard et Serpent les points à masquer impérativement. Je n'ai rien de plus. »

« Parfait. Abeille, Frelon, où en êtes-vous vous-même ? »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 26 Octobre -**

Quatorze noms s'étiraient en coups de pinceaux mesurés sur la page blanc crème. Quatorze recrues potentielles. Quatorze qui étaient devenus onze puis neuf au fil des discussions. De ces neuf, trois avaient été mis de côté et deux autres soulignés. Parmi ces deux-là, figurait les kanji pour Kyoko Shiba.

Un doigt tapotait ce nom dans un rythme égal et lent, songeur.

Le clan Shiba. Un clan nain mais qui avait réussi à figurer parmi les quatre grandes familles. Une tribu d'excentriques qui ne mâchaient pas leurs mots mais avaient pourtant suscité le respect de centaines de nobles à triple visage. Un clan que tous croyaient mort et qui revenait soudain sur le devant de la scène avec la même insolence qu'à l'apogée de leur règne, comme si rien n'avait changé. Même pour un maître manipulateur tel que lui, ce clan restait un cauchemar, une main de cartes folles et imprévisibles. Et l'une d'entre elles souhaitait intégrer son jeu.

C'était à la fois un joker et un mistigri. Allait-il parier sur elle ? Ou se coucherait-il pour attendre des gains plus sûrs ?

Le doigt arrêta soudain son battement de tambour.

« Tamaki ! »

L'intendant entra silencieusement dans la pièce, prêt à obéir.

« J'ai un message pour Hitori Goto. »

0000000000

 _ **\- 21 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _L'enfant déambulait dans le labyrinthe des grandes étagères alourdies par le précieux poids de centaines de livres. Leurs planches vernies réfléchissaient la lumière tamisée provenant du dehors. Un parfum incroyable de papier, d'encre et de bois chauffé emplissait ses narines. Seul dans la pièce, il savourait cet univers mystérieux et plein de promesses._

 _Alors que ses parents se disputaient avec leurs relations à qui hériterait de l'affaire, lui s'était écarté du bruit et de l'agitation pour rejoindre l'épais silence qui régnait dans la boutique. Il avait appris à lire quelques années auparavant et avait vite discerné l'incroyable richesse que contenaient les pages noircies._

 _Il avait compris bien d'autres choses depuis. Par exemple, que feu son grand père comptait d'illustres noms parmi sa clientèle et qu'il laissait à ses descendants une petite fortune et un commerce florissant. Que son père n'était pas l'ainé des descendants mais qu'il était déjà impliqué dans l'affaire familiale puisqu'il gérait depuis plusieurs années les équipes de copistes fournissant l'échoppe. Enfin, que si sa tante venait à renoncer à cette succession, son père deviendrait le choix évident et lui-même deviendrait l'héritier de cet écrin de savoir._

 _D'un doigt léger, il parcourait les titres sur les couvertures rugueuses qui protégeaient les frêles voiles de papier de riz. De temps à autre, curieux, il saisissait l'un des ouvrages pour parcourir quelques mots à l'intérieur avant de le renfermer et de le déposer précautionneusement là où il l'avait pris. Les bruits de la rue lui parvenaient comme étouffés, aussi assourdis que les cris des adultes à l'étage._

 _Et dans sa tête, défilaient les visages des différentes parties prenantes de sa famille._

 _Ses cousins firent soudain éruption dans la pièce. Enervés par les événements, ils cherchaient à l'entraîner dans leur jeu et oublier un instant la querelle qui prenait place. Ils reproduisaient sans le vouloir l'humeur des adultes, grognons et chamailleurs, en peine et en colère. Lui refusait de se joindre à eux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer._

 _« Pfff, t'es vraiment barbant. Tu veux jamais jouer avec nous d'toute façon, toujours fourré avec les grands ou tes livres. Y en a marre des bouquins. Papa et maman arrêtent pas d'se disputer à cause de cette maudite boutique, avec l'oncle qui veut pas les laisser tranquille. J'en veux plus des livres ! Tiens, voilà c'que j'en fais. »_

 _Et son cousin, rageur, donnait des coups de pied dans les étagères, renversait des piles de-ci, de-là._

 _L'enfant gardait le silence. Il serrait les poings et bouillonnait à l'intérieur, révolté contre ce traitement. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'on cherchait à le provoquer et refusait de donner cette satisfaction._

 _Son cousin s'attaqua à l'une des grandes étagères, cherchant à la renverser._

 _Cette étagère avait un pied bancal et tomberait facilement. L'enfant s'aperçut soudain que sa cousine s'était affalée à quelques pas de là, en plein dans la trajectoire._

 _En un éclair, plusieurs images virevoltèrent dans son cerveau. La position de la cousine, l'étagère qui tombait, la dispute des adultes, la dissension entre la tante et son mari, la position avantageuse de son père dans la succession._

 _Il resta là, choqué de ce que son cerveau lui soufflait. Il se sentait tiraillé, écartelé entre deux choix._

 _L'étagère vacillait de plus en plus. Son cousin s'acharnait dessus avec des cris de rage._

 _Indécis, il restait paralysé._

 _Soudain, quelque chose prit le dessus, il inspira et ouvrit la bouche._

 _Un effroyable vacarme lui coupa la parole. L'étagère en avait entraîné d'autres dans sa suite. Les piles s'étaient effondrées pêle-mêle sur le sol. Un hurlement strident avait jailli._

 _Puis plus rien._

 _Les adultes accourent, affolés. Des cris d'horreur et des lamentations, des pleurs et des silences._

 _L'enfant sort en hâte, il vomit dans la rue. Son cœur martèle sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnent._

 _Une semaine plus tard, son père lui annonce qu'il a été choisi comme successeur. L'enfant hoche la tête, l'air grave._

 _Il s'est promis de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit ce qu'il a fait._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 8 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen –_**

 _« Merci pour votre patronage, Monseigneur. Quel que soit le livre que vous recherchez, nous l'obtiendrons pour vous. Au revoir, Monseigneur. »_

 _Son père s'inclinait bien bas en courbettes répétées. Il eut pour toute réponse un reniflement de mépris, un dos tourné, une porte claquée._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait pas la dernière. Riches commerçants ou nobles avaient une fâcheuse tendance à traiter le bouquiniste comme l'un de leurs esclaves, taillable et corvéable à merci. Et son père ne faisait rien pour les contredire, trop effrayé à l'idée de perdre sa clientèle._

 _La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un rayon de lumière et un garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le propriétaire mais dévisagea l'adolescent caché entre deux étagères avant de lui faire un signe sec du menton._

 _« Saito-sama, bienvenue, bienvenue. Vous venez cherchez mon fils ? Il se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner dans votre excursion. Allez, va, ne fait pas attendre le jeune seigneur. Tout mon respect à vos chers parents, Saito-sama. »_

 _L'adolescent soupira intérieurement mais obéit à son père. Ce Saito ne pouvait même pas se targuer d'avoir du sang noble. Sa famille était cependant si riche qu'elle contrôlait une bonne partie de l'économie du district. D'un mot, les Saito pouvaient ruiner un commerce ou faire sa fortune. Alors, les commerçants s'aplatissaient devant eux comme devant de grands seigneurs._

 _Saito sortit sans avoir dit un mot, n'attendant même pas que son compagnon de jeu forcé le suive._

 _« Obéis lui et essaye d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Tiens, voilà un peu d'argent si jamais l'un des étals le tente. Et sois un peu plus causeur que tu ne l'es à la maison. Utilises pour une fois ce que tu apprends dans tous ces livres. Mais ne le fais pas paraître stupide non plus. Flatte-le habilement, d'accord ? »_

 _L'adolescent serra les poings et ne répondit rien à son père. Il sortit dans la rue où Saito-sama montrait déjà des signes d'impatience._

 _« Pas trop tôt. Ne me fais pas attendre comme ça la prochaine fois. Sinon, je parlerai de ta misérable boutique à mon père. Compris. »_

 _« Oui, Saito-sama. »_

 _« Hmpf. Viens, on va aller s'amuser un peu. Il y a un verger à quelques kilomètres avec des fruits bien mûrs. Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Tu iras m'en chercher et je t'attendrai de l'autre côté du mur. »_

 _« Je risque de me faire prendre, Saito-sama. »_

 _« Tu n'auras qu'à te montrer plus habile que les fermiers. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, bêtes comme ils sont. Si tu échoues, je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner. »_

 _L'adolescent grinça des dents mais se tint coi. On ne raisonnait pas avec les imbéciles de cette espèce. Il avait essayé au début, lorsque ce gamin l'avait choisi parmi tous les enfants du quartier pour lui servir de laquais. Ça avait été un échec retentissant et son père en avait souffert les conséquences. Il avait appris à garder tout cela renfermé en lui, dans une marmite bouillonnante d'amertume, d'orgueil blessé et de colère contenue._

 _En attendant, il devait chaparder pour Saito-sama. C'était là l'une des activités favorites de l'enfant gâté et il envoyait toujours son sbire du moment accomplir le mauvais œuvre à sa place. Imbécile peut-être, mais pas fou. Il jouissait du larcin sans courir de risques. Pourtant, il aurait pu s'acheter à peu près tout ce qu'il convoitait, ce n'était pas l'argent de poche qui lui manquait._

 _Tous deux marchèrent de concert vers l'extérieur du bourg. Pour moins se faire remarquer, le jeune Saito prenait même soin de revêtir des vêtements en chanvre plutôt que les parures de soie que lui offraient ses parents. Les gens ne prêtaient pas attention à deux adolescents vêtus de chanvre en vadrouille dans les rues._

 _Plusieurs fermes florissaient dans le coin et ravitaillaient le Seireitei en produits frais. Saito-sama n'avait qu'une faible pression spirituelle et ressentait peu la faim. Mais la gourmandise était une toute autre affaire. Arrivés près de l'enceinte du verger, il envoya son compagnon récupérer une bonne brassée de fruits juteux et sucrés._

 _L'adolescent disparut derrière le mur et commença à cueillir çà et là quelques pêches blanches particulièrement prometteuses. Il avait repéré du coin de l'œil où travaillaient les fermiers et se cachait rapidement derrière les troncs dès que l'un d'entre eux tournait la tête dans sa direction._

 _Une idée germa soudain dans son cerveau. Saito et lui avaient à peu près la même taille et leurs vêtements était de même coupe et couleur. Les fermiers n'y verraient que du feu à cette distance. Si jamais ils sortaient de l'enceinte pour trouver un adolescent en train de se goberger de pêche, ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin. Mais il faudrait que lui-même trouve une excellente excuse pour ne pas être sur les lieux du crime._

 _L'adolescent observa soigneusement le terrain, calcula les distances et les mouvements des fermiers. Il réfléchit aux bâtiments qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du mur et aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé._

 _Se positionnant juste-là où il fallait, il se laissa apercevoir par deux des cultivateurs. Ceux-ci comprirent immédiatement de quoi il retournait et commencèrent à le pourchasser, avertissant au passage leurs collègues. L'adolescent n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le mur qu'il franchit d'un bond._

 _Les autres mettraient quelques minutes à arriver car ils se trouvaient beaucoup plus loin et ne couraient pas aussi vite après une dure matinée de labeur._

 _Il confia son butin à Saito qui se jeta dessus avec un grand sourire avide et des yeux luisants de gourmandise._

 _« Saito-sama, nous pouvons nous asseoir derrière cette grange, vous y serez plus confortable pour manger. »_

 _« Tiens, pas bête, allons-y. Beau travail, elles ont l'air succulentes. »_

 _Et une fois le gourmand installé, l'adolescent reprit._

 _« J'ai également trouvé de magnifiques fraises, vous savez, les blanches, celles qui sont si rares. Je peux aller en cueillir quelques-unes.»_

 _« Des fraises blanches ? Je n'en ai encore jamais goûté. Vas-y, prends-en autant que tu peux. Je te laisserais même en manger une ou deux. »_

 _« Merci, Saito-sama, j'y vais tout de suite. »_

 _Et l'adolescent disparut bien vite de l'autre côté de la grange, juste en face du mur du verger. Juste à temps. L'un des cultivateurs s'apprêtait à le franchir à ce moment-là. Il vit le garçon à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui et commença à crier des menaces dans sa direction. Mais il dut le quitter des yeux un instant afin de terminer son ascension et retomber de l'autre côté de l'enceinte._

 _Un instant que l'adolescent mit à profit pour disparaître à l'intérieur de la grange sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive._

 _Les fermiers coururent de toutes leurs forces, dépassèrent la grange et trouvèrent leur coupable tranquillement assis et dégustant avec ravissement les fruits volés._

 _Celui-ci n'eut pas même le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se fit saisir par le col et soulevé de terre avant de se prendre la première rouste de sa vie._

 _Surpris, il fut incapable de réagir pendant un moment avant de se mettre à hurler son nom et celui de son père, les menaçant des pires représailles._

 _« Ha, tu crois qu'tu vas nous faire croire des fariboles pareilles ! Comme si un Saito avait besoin de voler. Il peut s'acheter ça tous les jours. Tu vas prendre la torgnole de ta vie et ce sera bien mérité, p'tit morveux. On se crève le dos à les cultiver ces fruits. Tu crois qu'tu peux les manger sans peiner d'ton côté ! »_

 _Le garçon se mit à brailler de plus belle, appelant à l'aide son père et son comparse. Ce dernier avait observé toute la scène à quelque mètre à peine. Des interstices entre les planches de la grange lui avait permis de profiter de l'intégralité du spectacle. Il se repaissait de la frayeur et de la stupeur qui avaient saisis le garçon et de ses yeux exorbités et larmoyants. Il souriait à chacun des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Une joie mauvaise l'envahissait, son orgueil était presque satisfait. Et maintenant, pour la dernière partie._

 _Il sortit de la grange et accourut auprès du groupe qui s'était formé. Saito l'avait repéré et lui cria d'intervenir. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Celui désespéré du riche en train d'implorer son aide, celui impassible de l'adolescent qui savourait la situation comme jamais. Il se décida enfin à agir._

 _« Que faites-vous là ? C'est Saito-sama ! Le fils du plus riche commerçant du district ! Vous risquez la mort ! Arrêtez, mais arrêtez donc, c'est Saito-sama ! »_

 _Les fermiers finirent par l'entendre et se tournèrent vers lui. L'adolescent se montra assez convaincant pour qu'ils se mettent à pâlir de peur en imaginant ce que le père Saito pourrait leur faire. Mais leur fierté paysanne leur empêchait de prononcer des excuses qu'ils savaient inutiles. Leur seule chance, c'était que le gamin refuse d'avouer à ses parents qu'il était allé voler des fruits. Ils partirent tête basse, laissant les deux garçons, l'un roué de coup et à terre, l'autre jubilant intérieurement de la parfaite réussite de son plan et du plaisir qu'il en avait retiré._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 3 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -_**

 _Le jeune homme était penché sur sa table de travail. Pensivement, il traçait des noms et des emblèmes au pinceau sur une feuille de papier crème. La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit soudain avec un léger grincement pour laisser passer un apprenti comptable._

 _« Ha, Yuuma, tu tombes à pic. Je comptais justement passer te voir. »_

 _« Et que m'aurait valu la visite de ton auguste personne ? » Répondit en riant son ami._

 _« Ha ! Un plan, une vision. Quelque chose de magnifique ! Cela fait des années que j'y réfléchis et je suis prêt à passer à l'acte. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas m'embarquer là-dedans sans t'inviter à me joindre dans cette aventure. »_

 _Yuuma n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le jeune libraire aussi exalté. Un peu inquiet, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu l'emballer ainsi. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de former des idées assez dangereuses dans sa tête._

 _« Et quel est ce plan mirifique dont tu parles ? Doubler ton chiffre d'affaire ? Aller conter fleurette à la pâtissière qui te fait des yeux doux depuis des mois ? Lancer une nouvelle mode « Jamais sans son bouquin » ? » Lança-t-il en plaisantant._

 _« Yuuma, voyons ! Des bêtises de ce genre ne m'occupent jamais bien longtemps ! Non, je parle de quelque chose de très sérieux. D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux de ne pas en discuter là où n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre. Suis-moi. »_

 _Le jeune homme le conduisit vers la cuisine. Là, il souleva une petite trappe qui menait à un cellier. Il fit signe à son ami de s'y engouffrer tout en lui tendant une lanterne. Il le suivit juste après et referma la trappe derrière eux._

 _« Bon, comme ça nous sommes tranquilles. » Commenta-t-il._

 _« Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toutes ces histoires? Tu commences à sérieusement m'inquiéter. » Protesta Yuuma._

 _« Ecoute, écoute-moi seulement. Bien. Nous avons souvent discuté de la situation actuelle. Les habitants de notre district se font traités comme des chiens par les riches qui se pavanent en habit de soie dans le coin. Tu as vu comme moi la différence qui existe entre eux et nous. Ils peuvent s'offrir tout, même des vies humaines. Et de l'autre côté, les gens crèvent la misère, se battent pour obtenir de quoi survivre. »_

 _« Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment y faire grand-chose. A part essayer de refaire le monde derrière un verre et aider comme on peut les personnes à côté de nous, nous n'avons aucun moyen de changer les choses. » Répliqua Yuuma, triste et songeur._

 _« Et si j'en avais un, de moyen ? »_

 _« Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu pu imaginer encore comme stratagème ? Fais attention, tes plans ne se terminent pas toujours bien. »_

 _« Oh, ça, ça dépend du point de vue. Vois-tu, à force de nous faire traiter comme des andouilles par les habits de soie, je me suis mis à réfléchir. Quoi que nous fassions, c'est dans la peur du jugement de ces crétins infoutus de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Nous sommes à leur service sans même être payés, comme des esclaves. Et pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons peur. Peur d'être battus, ruinés ou tués. »_

 _« Jusque-là, tu ne m'apprends pas grand-chose. »_

 _« J'y viens, attends un peu. En gros, ils règnent sur nous et contrôlent nos actions. Mais y-a-t-il quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux pour les contrôler eux ? »_

 _« Des personnes plus riches et plus puissantes, j'imagine. »_

 _« Hmm, oui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus personne. En fait, chacun d'entre eux nous gouverne selon son bon plaisir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. »_

 _« Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir. »_

 _« Et si nous mettions en place quelque chose qui les contrôlerait eux ? Quelque chose qui les ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir traiter les gens d'ici comme de la boue ? »_

 _« Tu divagues ? Qui pourrait mettre en place une telle chose ? »_

 _« Moi. Et toi aussi si tu le veux. »_

 _« Quoi ? Comment ? » Yuuma n'en revenait pas. Son ami avait-il de la fièvre ? Comment pouvait-il penser réussir une telle chose._

 _« Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'argent, ni de force armée. Mais nous pouvons obtenir des choses bien plus précieuses. » Et devant l'air ahuri du jeune comptable, le libraire reprit. « Voyons, qu'est-ce qui contrôle les gens encore mieux que l'or ou la violence ? Les secrets ! Ces gens ne pensent qu'à l'apparence, à l'image. Leur hiérarchie est bâtie autour de ça. En attendant d'avoir assez d'or pour les acheter ou suffisamment de puissance pour les bastonner, nous pouvons les manipuler à partir de leurs secrets, ces peurs et ces tâches noires qui les hantent et leur rongent l'estomac. »_

 _« Je… attends. Il y a quelque chose qui colle pas là. Tu me parlais bien au début de rétablir une certaine justice, d'aider et de protéger les gens autour de nous, non ? »_

 _« Oui, entre autre. Nous pourrons facilement contrôler les faits et gestes de ces oppresseurs et les empêcher de nuire ici. »_

 _« Mais tu veux faire ça en utilisant le chantage, la corruption et la peur ? »_

 _« Hé, il faut prendre les moyens qu'on peut ! »_

 _« Et qui exactement contrôlerait ces personnes, détiendrait ces secrets, déciderait de ce qui doit être fait ou pas fait ? »_

 _« Hmm, il faudra bien que nous ayons des adjoints mais ultimement, ce serait moi. Et toi bien entendu. »_

 _« En gros, nous deviendrions exactement comme eux. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? »_

« Es-tu vraiment aussi aveugle que ça ? Je te croyais intelligent mais ton orgueil et ton ambition te sont montés à la tête. Comment crois-tu qu'ils nous contrôlent, eux ? Par l'argent, la violence et les secrets. Exactement les mêmes moyens que tu comptes employer avec eux. »

« Mais, ça n'aurait rien à voir, Yuuma. Nous le ferions pour les empêcher de nuire. »

« Tu crois ça ? » Yuuma regarda son ami dans les yeux un long moment. Une lueur de réalisation éclaira son regard. « Mais non, en fait tu ne le crois pas. Mais tu veux que moi je le crois. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te retrouver au sommet de la pyramide, c'est ça ? Tu n'en as rien faire de nos voisins et des miséreux. Ça m'étonnait aussi de t'entendre en parler au début alors que tu les regardes avec dédain ou dégoût à chaque fois que nous sommes dans la rue. Un tel changement m'étonnait. Non, tout ça, ce sont des arguments pour m'embrumer l'esprit et essayer de me convaincre. Ce que tu veux en fait, c'est devenir leur roi à tous. Te venger et faire souffrir leur orgueil comme ils ont pu le faire avec toi. Tu veux juste qu'ils te respectent toi. Tu veux juste qu'ils se mettent à tes pieds et te lancent des regards implorants. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est ton orgueil et ton ambition. Rétablir un équilibre, hein ? »

Son ami frémissait de colère mais il essayait de garder la tête claire pour lui répondre comme il fallait. « Oh, arrête un peu avec tes grands mots. Ce n'est pas que pour moi. Je compte bien t'inclure dans le haut de la pyramide, toi et quelques autres qui s'en montreraient dignes. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu leur jettes quand ces riches te traitent comme de la boue accrochée à leurs getas. Ils n'ont de compte à rendre à personne, rien ne les contrôle. Si nous étions au-dessus d'eux, ça les ferait réfléchir à deux fois. Ils se retrouveraient pour une fois de l'autre côté du mépris. Certains d'entre eux pourraient même changer leur manière d'être. Alors, oui, nous pourrions mettre en place une sorte d'équilibre. »

« Ha, tu n'y crois même pas toi-même. Ce sont juste des loupiottes que tu me lances devant les yeux pour essayer de m'éblouir. Et toi, qui te contrôlerait ? Qui serait au-dessus de toi ? »

« Nous serions plusieurs égaux. Tiens, déjà avec nous deux. Nous pourrions discuter, réfléchir ensemble aux décisions importantes, peser le pour et le contre, si tu te préoccupes tant du sort des autres. Tu pourrais être ma bonne conscience. »

« Et bien je suis ta bonne conscience maintenant. Et je te dis qu'utiliser de tels moyens ne nous mènera nulle part. Je te dis qu'essayer d'asservir tous les autres sous toi, ce n'est pas mettre en place un équilibre social. C'est juste grimper en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. »

« Décidemment, tu ne veux rien entendre ! »

« Ha, c'est le guérisseur qui se moque de la charité ! Et toi, que fais-tu en ce moment ? Moi, j'appelle ça se boucher les oreilles. » Rétorqua Yuuma. Il était affolé par la tournure des événements, ne comprenant pas que son ami puisse aller aussi loin pour satisfaire ses chimères.

« Ça suffit. Restons-en là. Tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, très bien. Je t'ai entendu. Je crois que tu connais le chemin de la sortie ? » Siffla entre ses dents le libraire.

Yuuma partit sans un mot de plus. Seul face à la flamme tremblante de sa lanterne, dans l'obscurité du cellier, le jeune homme serrait et desserrait les poings, remâchant toute la conversation. Il se mit à marcher en rond, à pas vifs, tout en marmonnant à voix basse.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui présenter les choses comme ça. J'ai trop compté sur notre amitié et sur son empathie démesurée face aux mésaventures des autres. J'aurais dû y aller par petites étapes. Je l'ai affolé, c'est tout. Il est trop craintif pour envisager une possibilité pareille. Ça fait des années que je prépare ça alors j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer, mais lui non.

Je vais commencer à mettre les choses en place et à contacter les bonnes personnes. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais y aller très doucement. Et je préparerai soigneusement mes arguments par rapport à ce qui les touchera le plus. Eux n'auront pas l'avantage de Yuuma. Ils ne me connaissent pas aussi bien que lui et ne pourront pas me lire aussi facilement. Mais je devrai soigner mon apparence, mes gestes, mon visage. Finalement c'était un bon test. Mon échec ici ne porte pas à conséquence et ça va me permettre de corriger plusieurs choses avant de me lancer vraiment face à mes cibles. Et puis, quand ça commencera à bien marcher, je reviendrai vers lui. Je lui donnerai une autre chance de se joindre à moi. Et cette fois-ci, je serai bien mieux préparé. »

0000000000

\- 4 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -

Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains une lettre plissée, froissée, déchirée par endroits. Il l'avait lu, chiffonnée, relue, jetée, des dizaines de fois. Quoi qu'il fasse, les signes dessinés à l'encre noire ne changeaient pas.

Tu es décidément complètement fou.

Non content de prendre ta revanche sur ceux qui ont pu te regarder de travers, tu veux également t'attaquer aux shinigamis ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !

Écoute-moi, pour la première et seule fois, écoute-moi.

C'est ta mort que tu es en train de préparer.

Tu mens, tu manipules, tu menaces. Alors oui, tu vas obtenir un certain pouvoir sur ceux que tu contrôles. Oui, tu vas te retrouver en haut de la pyramide. Oui, tu vas pouvoir te venger et te délecter des regards affolés et implorants de ceux qui t'ont maltraité.

Mais pour combien de temps resteras-tu là-haut ?

Ce n'est pas le respect et l'admiration qui t'y auront mené, mais la crainte et la lâcheté. Ce n'est pas leur volonté qui t'aura placé là mais leur absence de choix. Et ils ne se reposeront pas tant que tu ne seras pas mort et évaporé.

Tout ce que tu es à leurs yeux et aux miens, c'est un maître de gang qui fait régner la loi du plus fort. Je ne dis pas que les shinigamis et les nobles font mieux, je dis que ce n'est pas la bonne manière.

Arrête tes machinations, détruis les preuves, rends ce que tu as extorqué et je serai heureux de pouvoir t'appeler à nouveau mon ami.

Mais si tu comptes vraiment aller trouver ce monstre demain pour lui proposer le marché que tu as en tête, alors j'irai chez les shinigamis et je te livrerai moi-même plutôt que de te voir sombrer dans cette folie.

Vraiment, je ne te reconnais plus. C'est à me demander si tu as toujours été comme ça et si c'est moi qui n'ai pas su voir la réalité en face. Je me méfie de ce que tu pourrais manigancer maintenant. C'est pourquoi, lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, je serai loin d'ici, prêt à contacter les shinigamis.

Yuuma.

Non, la relire n'y faisait rien. Il avait été trahi par Yuuma, par cet idiot et ses idées aussi chevaleresques que naïves. Il l'avait menacé, LUI, de le dénoncer aux shinigamis. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait forcé sa main. C'était sa faute. La faute de Yuuma et non la sienne. Lui, lui avait cherché à conserver leur amitié. Il était prêt à lui offrir une seconde chance d'ici quelques mois, à l'avoir comme acolyte, comme frère d'armes.

Mais Yuuma en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était mêlé de ses affaires, s'était renseigné, avait contacté certaines de ses cibles. Et il lui avait écrit cette menace avant de se réfugier comme un lâche à l'ombre des shinigamis.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, non pas le choix. Il avait dû l'empêcher à tout prix de révéler ce qu'il savait aux uniformes bleus. Il avait dû donner des ordres. Le retrouver, l'intercepter et… l'empêcher de nuire.

Est-ce qu'il était allé fourrer son nez dans les histoires de Yuuma, lui ? Il l'avait laissé tranquille. Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune comptable n'en avait-il pas fait de même ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était la faute de Yuuma. Toute sa faute, rien que sa faute.

Et il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, enragé et tourmenté, pendant que dans la rue, un convoi funèbre défilait lentement, au rythme des pleurs de ceux qui avaient perdu leur fils bien aimé.


	11. 10 - Confiance

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 10 - Confiance

 _Jusqu'à quel point fait-on confiance aux autres?_

 _A quel point est-ce de la confiance au lieu de simples attentes?_

 _S'attendre à ce que la personne se comporte de telle façon plutôt qu'une autre._

 _S'attendre à ce qu'elle soit sensible à un certain type d'arguments._

 _D'attentes, oh, on n'en manque pas._

 _Surtout lorsqu'on a passé un peu de temps à observer notre entourage._

 _Mais fait-on souvent confiance au-delà de ces attentes?_

 _Au-delà des définitions de dictionnaires qui se mordent la queue, qu'est-ce que la confiance pour nous, pour moi?_

 _Je n'ai qu'un début de réponse, quelque chose de très personnel et de bien imparfait._

 _La confiance, c'est croire que la personne en face de nous a notre bien, ou un bien commun au nôtre, véritablement à cœur._

 _Faire confiance, c'est finalement considérer que cette personne nous aime, en cela qu'elle veut notre bien et agit selon cette volonté._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 28 Octobre –**

Kyoko Shiba se promenait à pas tranquille et assuré à travers les allées d'arbres. Non loin de là, les invités commençaient à se rassembler autour de la scène montée en plein air. Les frondaisons pourpre et or formaient le plus beau des théâtres, le soleil et ses ombres, les plus belles lumières.

Le chef de clan des Miyahara avait organisé une après-midi de représentation, engageant les meilleurs acteurs de nô de la Soul Society. La troupe avait choisi une pièce du monde des vivants, écrite par un auteur réputé et honoré : Zeami. Le fils de celui qui avait su mêler littérature et esthétique avec les arts guerriers et les musiques populaires. Un mélange qui formait une métaphore frappante du Seireitei et qui ne manquerait pas de plaire à tous les spectateurs. Un excellent choix de la part du metteur en scène pour un public difficile.

En attendant le début de la représentation, les invités paradaient dans le parc, se saluaient et se jaugeaient. La Saison durait depuis un bon mois. Un mois d'observations, de rumeurs, d'enquêtes et de jugements au bout duquel les premières négociations commençaient tout juste.

Un mois au cours duquel Kyoko avait attiré, étonné, intrigué puis charmé sa cible. Les Goto l'appréciaient et s'intéressaient à ses affaires. Ils avaient mené leur enquête sur elle et l'avaient honorée de leur amitié. Cependant, ils avaient toujours su garder une certaine réserve. Ils la testaient, l'étudiaient soigneusement avant de la mettre dans leur confidence.

Kyoko ne s'était pas effrayée de cette réserve; elle était toute naturelle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait avoir franchi une porte. Dame Goto l'avait invitée à se joindre à son tour de parc et la présentait maintenant à plusieurs de ses relations. Sur chacune d'entre elles, elle fournissait au préalable quelques renseignements à la jeune femme. Comme si elle voulait s'assurer que sa compagne fasse la meilleure impression possible. Invitation, présentations, conseils et révélations. De par ces gestes publics, Kyoko Shiba devenait officiellement une relation proche des Goto.

C'est ainsi que ses pairs l'étiquetteraient. Si les Goto ou Kyoko faisaient l'objet de rumeurs, l'autre partie en souffrirait ou en bénéficierait. Et cette situation convenait parfaitement à la noble et à l'espionne. L'une s'ouvrait des possibilités: influence, investissement, appui et qui sait encore quoi d'autre. L'autre gagnait la confiance de ses cibles et des informations précieuses.

« Kyoko-san, vous n'avez pas encore été présentée à notre suzerain, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, si je me souviens bien. »

« En effet, Momoe-san, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur. »

« Ttt, tt ! » Claqua avec désapprobation la langue de dame Goto. « Je ne comprends pas que Shiba-sama ne se soit pas chargée d'une telle mission. Vous êtes une famille modeste en taille, peut-être, mais certes pas en importance. Et une cousine si proche d'elle que vous l'êtes… Vraiment certains pourraient s'étonner. » Poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

« Shiba-sama ne fait que de rares apparitions à la Saison. Et elle préfère mener elle-même toutes discussions avec des personnages aussi importants. A juste titre, je n'en doute pas. » Expliqua Kyoko, non sans laisser percer une petite pointe douce-amère sur les derniers mots.

« Si elle souhaite vous voir mener à bien les affaires du clan auprès des familles de plus modeste origine, elle devrait au contraire renforcer votre influence et vous présenter à un tel personnage. »

« Ma chère, nous sommes des émissaires, des représentants. Nous pouvons révéler et suggérer. Mais la décision reste leur. »

« Entre vous et moi, Kyoko-san, vous avez beaucoup plus de talent que ne le pressent Shiba-sama. Vous pourriez faire tant ! »

Kyoko se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire contraint qui semblait dire : « Que voulez-vous, c'est l'ordre des choses. », tandis que son regard laissait percer une lueur de frustration. Leurs murmures durent s'arrêter là car des pas résonnaient dans l'allée. Toutes deux levèrent la tête pour dévisager l'arrivant tout en gardant des sourires polis et paisibles.

Ce sourire se fit plus naturel lorsqu'elles reconnurent le seigneur Goto, venu chercher sa femme et son amie pour les mener à leurs places.

« Vous verrez, très chère, une représentation sensationnelle à n'en pas douter ! La troupe a répété des mois à ce qu'il paraît pour cette prestation. Et elle ne sera pas produite ailleurs. Une exclusivité payée au prix fort par le respecté Miyahara-sama. » S'exclamait-il tout en remontant l'allée avec elles.

« Avec une telle performance comme appât, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que l'on retrouve ce soir les personnalités proéminentes de la Soul Society. Ce sera une aubaine pour tous. Émerveillés que nous serons par le spectacle, certains d'entre nous se montreront peut-être plus bienveillants envers quelques suggestions. » Remarqua sa femme.

« Et après tout, n'était-ce pas le but de notre hôte ? Un stratagème fort simple et néanmoins brillant. » Lança avec une légère ironie leur amie. « Et les plus avertis d'entre nous ne manqueront pas d'en profiter pour mener à bien leurs propres affaires. »

Le couple la regarda avec un sourire complice et appréciateur. Asahi-dono serait ravi de cette nouvelle recrue.

0000000000

Musique des mots et des instruments, danses amoureuses et guerrières, ombres et couleurs, complaintes et célébrations. Un monde créé dans le monde par quelques artistes et des bouts de tissus. Féérie du spectacle où le talent des acteurs entraîne l'imagination dans une aventure incroyable et poignante. Le silence de la fin rompu par le tonnerre des acclamations.

La représentation était un triomphe. Ambitieux ou blasés, roublards et naïfs, tous n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Les respirations avaient fait halte avant de reprendre une mélopée plus rythmée. Les mains s'étaient crispées, plissant la soie des vêtements, puis détendues, relâchant la victime fragile et précieuse. Même les yeux les plus curieux étaient longtemps restés fixés sur la scène pour en observer tous les détails.

Miyahara avait gagné son pari. Ses invités se souviendraient longtemps de cette après-midi. Sa réputation était assurée pour la Saison. Et il soutirerait plus facilement quelques promesses de certaines relations avantageuses. Il ne serait pas le seul ce soir et beaucoup tenteraient de profiter de cette magie qui reste un peu en vous après une telle narration.

Byakuya ne comptait pas perdre cette occasion lui non plus. Il avait plusieurs pourparlers à mener au nom de son clan et avait décidé d'entamer les discussions ce soir même, lors du buffet qui suivait la fin du spectacle. Cousins à marier, investissement prometteurs à soutenir, alliances à renforcer, il avait de quoi faire. Mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant ses responsabilités de capitaine et il comptait bien déléguer les négociations une fois qu'il se serait assuré de leur bon cheminement.

En un mois, Mumei et lui avaient réuni une quinzaine de noms. Ils étaient sûrs de l'implication de huit d'entre eux et devaient vérifier les sept restants tout en essayant d'en découvrir davantage. Cette affaire prenait des proportions formidables et il ne pouvait empêcher l'étau qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il y pensait.

Kinsada était en pleine discussion avec un Miyahara et une autre Kuchiki. Voir des personnes de son clan tremper jusqu'au cou dans cette trahison lui faisait voir rouge. Il sentait la colère gronder dans son estomac. Non seulement devait-il se préoccuper d'une multitude de détails lors de ces soirées et endosser plusieurs responsabilités, mais il ressentait également, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des émotions très vives. Et il bataillait ferme pour les empêcher de nuire à ses capacités mentales.

Pour l'instant, seule sa famille éloignée semblait impliquée. Aucun de ceux mêlés ou au courant des événements liés à la mort d'Hisana n'avaient osé défier à nouveau son autorité. Même s'il ne comptait pas répéter cette histoire, cela l'arrangeait que sa famille l'en croit encore capable. Lorsque l'honneur, le devoir et le sens de la famille ne suffisaient plus, la peur restait un excellent moyen de contrôle face aux ambitions démesurées.

Réprimant avec difficulté l'amertume qui brûlait sa gorge, il se concentra sur les allées et venues de certaines personnes. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'approche discrète, de groupe en groupe, de dame Tsukuda.

Dame Tsukuda était une femme d'ancienne noblesse, quoique modeste, intelligente et à la conversation appréciable. Elle était la première à connaître les derniers faits et gestes mondains et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour insulter ses ennemis derrière une avalanche de sourires et de politesses. Dame Tsukuda avait également eu la joie, ou le malheur suivant les versions, de mettre au monde des jumelles. Deux jeunes demoiselles pleines de grâce et de charme et qui fêtaient cette année leurs soixante-dix ans.

En bref, deux jeunes filles à marier.

Et leur mère avait déjà trouvé un époux parfait pour l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles, suivant la préférence que manifesterait l'objet de ses pensées.

Pour l'instant, fine mouche, elle était restée à l'écart, laissant le terrain libre aux plus empressées et aux mal élevées. Celles-ci étaient passées à l'attaque dès le tout début de la Saison, telle une première vague d'assaut. Elle savait bien qu'il repousserait la marée en bloc, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à ces demoiselles. Mais après un mois de rebuts constants et de regards froids ou méprisants, les marieuses moins avisées commençaient à chercher ailleurs l'alliance qu'elles n'avaient pu former avec ce personnage imposant.

Les plus sages, et les plus ambitieuses, avaient patienté. Celles que Byakuya redoutait tout particulièrement depuis l'avertissement de Yoruichi le mois dernier. Et elles avaient bien l'intention de se faire connaître prochainement, de peur de voir leur prospect filer sous leur nez.

C'était l'une de ces femmes, suivie de ses deux filles, qui dessinait en ce moment des cercles concentriques autour du capitaine de la sixième.

Il survola les jardins du regard, repérant à nouveau la position et les interlocuteurs de ceux dont il avait la charge. Mais surtout, il cherchait l'auxiliaire qui lui avait promis son aide. Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas homme à s'affoler, certes non. Mais l'ambition et l'intelligence de certaines marieuses étaient redoutables. Il leur suffisait parfois de créer un malentendu ou un léger accident dont la société pourrait faire des montagnes. Alors, pour sauver la face, leur cible, homme ou femme, se trouvait forcée de danser sur leurs airs.

Il avait l'expérience de leurs manipulations et avait échappé à bon nombre de leurs stratagèmes au fil des ans. Son veuvage et sa réputation lui avaient également accordé une tranquillité appréciée. Et connaissant sa personnalité, ses pairs ne goberaient pas n'importe quel 'on-dit' non plus. Non, il ne se serait pas autrement soucié de toute cette histoire en temps ordinaire. Mais le conseil de son clan avait décidé de passer à l'attaque. Et ils avaient discrètement encouragé les familles nobles à présenter leurs demoiselles au chef. Le mot s'étant répandu que Byakuya Kuchiki était de nouveau sur le marché, les opportunistes avaient sauté sur l'occasion.

Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'assez perturbant de se retrouver tel un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant proposé à l'encan.

Il tenta de quitter la conversation dans laquelle il était engagé et dans l'espoir de s'éloigner lorsque…

« Kuchiki-sama, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous non plus n'avez pas résisté à l'attrait de cet événement. Et comment le pourrait-on ? Cette pièce était un chef d'œuvre. Les acteurs se sont dépassés et le réalisateur gagne en finesse d'année en année, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Trop tard.

« Tsukuda-san, je m'en référerai à votre jugement sur ce point. Je n'ai pas assisté à suffisamment de leurs représentations pour pouvoir émettre un avis. »

« Oh, c'est un réel dommage, Kuchiki-sama. Avec votre éducation et votre œil avisé, vous sauriez apprécier toute la saveur de leur répertoire. Mes filles et moi ne manquons pas une seule de leurs pièces. Il y a tant de messages à capter dans chaque tableau pour ceux qui savent les déchiffrer. »

« Mes responsabilités ne me laissent pas ce loisir. »

« Mais vous avez pu les observer ce soir. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ne trouvez-vous pas que l'allégorie de la flûte, de sa poésie et de sa fragilité, dans un univers de guerre et de violence n'est pas sans rappeler la délicatesse si facilement blessée d'une âme plongée dans les tourments d'une société en perpétuel conflit ? » L'interpella l'une des jumelles.

« Et combien cette allégorie était bien servie par la justesse des pas de danse et la posture des différents protagonistes. Tout était utilisé, que ce soit les tissus lourds ou fins, les couleurs vives ou délicates, les musiques aériennes ou martelées, ou les pas légers du danseur et ceux assourdissant du combattant. » Renchérit l'autre qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

La conversation avait été entamée et Byakuya sentit qu'il ne pourrait s'en exfiltrer. C'était la plus élémentaire des courtoisies que de donner une réponse et elles ne manqueraient pas de l'entretenir sur ce sujet et d'autres pendant de nombreuses minutes, sans aucune porte de sortie qui permette de respecter l'honneur de chacun d'entre eux.

« Les pas assourdissants des combattants ? Après avoir côtoyé mes cousins, je peux vous assurer que des guerriers peuvent se mouvoir plus silencieusement que des danseurs lorsqu'ils le veulent. C'est poétique peut-être, mais quant à être réaliste…» Le ton était amical et la voix riante. Les paroles, gentiment moqueuses, relevaient sans trop de mordant l'erreur de la jeune fille. Kyoko Shiba s'était immiscée dans la conversation comme un poisson dans un courant, tout en délicatesse. Et pourtant, elle venait de faire preuve d'une grande impertinence sociale car elle n'avait été présentée à aucun d'entre eux.

Byakuya sentit un grand soulagement l'envahir quoiqu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mumei l'aidait mais elle le faisait généralement de loin. Une soudaine quinte de toux chez une telle, un léger problème de digestion pour une autre. Des interventions qui avaient chaque fois permis à Byakuya de se retirer discrètement. Aujourd'hui, elle avait manifestement décidé d'intervenir en personne.

Sa remarque n'était peut-être pas très charitable, soulignant l'ignorance de la jeune fille qui avait souhaité éblouir son audience. Mais cela permettrait sans aucun doute de refroidir son enthousiasme, au risque cependant d'encourager la jumelle à redoubler d'efforts.

« Kuchiki-sama, permettez-moi de vous présenter Kyoko Shiba-san. » Intervint Momoe Goto avant que quelqu'un puisse s'offusquer de l'interruption. « Vous avez dû souvent l'apercevoir au côté de Shiba-sama depuis le début de cette saison.

Au mot magique « Shiba », certaines remarques cinglantes furent ravalées. Mieux valait réfléchir avant d'attaquer une adversaire pareille. L'une des jumelles cacha soigneusement sa gêne et sa colère tandis que l'autre était partagée entre la compassion pour sa sœur et la joie de compter une rivale de moins dans la course aux honneurs et à la richesse. Byakuya inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer d'un même geste Kyoko et Momoe. La trahison de cette dernière envers son clan ne l'étonnait pas. Les Goto étaient réputés pour leur ambition. Son mari et elle faisaient la paire; Ils n'avaient jamais pu se satisfaire de leur statut de clan annexe, même si Goto-san jouissait d'une certaine liberté dans la direction de sa famille.

« C'est un honneur, Kuchiki-sama. Et plutôt que de vous entretenir d'une pièce que les mots peinent à décrire, avez-vous mené des affaires intéressantes dans le Rukongai récemment ? Je suis toujours à la recherche de partenariats avantageux. »

La conversation avait changé du tout au tout et chacune des personnes présentes dû faire un effort pour prendre le bon embranchement à la patte d'oie mentale. Byakuya interagissait pour la première fois avec Kyoko Shiba et il constatait que Mumei avait interprété la personnalité de ce clan d'une manière toute personnelle. En tout cas, la manœuvre, quoique osée, était un succès éclatant. Les jumelles et leur mère ne s'étaient jamais mêlées des négociations commerciales et seraient bien en peine pour participer à la discussion. Il attrapa à deux bras la perche qu'on lui tendait.

Il se retrouva bientôt à parler affaires avec Kyoko Shiba, Momoe Goto et quelques autres de ses partenaires qui avaient rejoint la conversation. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le départ de dame Tsukuda, déconfite et enragée, avec ses deux filles. Kyoko Shiba ne lui avait pas laissé reprendre le contrôle de la conversation une seule fois. La Shiba avait sur elle un avantage considérable : la bienséance lui était complètement étrangère.

0000000000

 **\- Quelques heures plus tard -**

Les jambes croisées, Kohana méditait près de la rivière. Depuis sa crise de panique suite au premier soir de la Saison, elle revenait fréquemment ici. Le calme et la solitude des environs l'aidait à se retrouver après avoir porté son masque plusieurs heures d'affilées. Là, elle faisait le tri de ses angoisses et de ses doutes et de ce qu'elle avait pu observer ou deviner derrière le visage de la noble experte en négoces. Elle enlevait avec précaution chacun des éléments du déguisement pour tenter de redevenir l'espionne efficace au bagage encombrant.

Le capitaine Kuchiki la rejoignait assez souvent. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait deviné à quoi servait sa méditation mais il ne troublait jamais sa concentration. Il se contentait de s'asseoir à plusieurs mètres et profitait de ces moments de paix pour méditer lui aussi.

C'était étrange. Ils étaient passés du statut de collaborateurs méfiants à celui d'associés respectés après quelques semaines de travail. Et au bout de deux mois d'interactions fréquentes, elle sentait autre chose qui s'installait. Une amitié naissante, toute fragile, née du silence partagé, de la rencontre des intelligences et de l'admiration pour les talents de l'un et de l'autre, découverts lors de leurs rares entraînements dans les fins fonds du domaine.

Ils s'adressaient à chacun par leur grade, n'échangeaient aucune information personnelle à moins d'une nécessité, travaillaient ou méditaient dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Mais tous deux sentaient quelque chose de rare et précieux se développer : la confiance.

Confiance en tant qu'alliés, confiance pour surveiller les arrières de l'autre et intervenir lorsque nécessaire. Confiance pour leur respect du devoir, des promesses et du travail bien fait. Confiance enfin pour taire ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir de l'autre, pour protéger ces secrets, respecter leurs silences.

L'un et l'autre comptaient de telles personnes sur les doigts de la main. Et ils éprouvaient tous deux un sentiment de gratitude pour le partenaire qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Et ce soir encore, contemplant la cavalcade effrénée de la rivière par-dessus les roches et contre les rives, Kohana lança un merci à qui l'entendrait. Elle repéra bientôt les légers bruissements indiquant l'arrivée du chef de clan. Celui-ci s'assit près d'un arbre et déposa son zanpakuto à côté de lui, prêt à savourer un peu du calme de cette soirée d'automne.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que Byakuya se décide à prendre la parole.

« Vous avez ma reconnaissance, l'intervention de tout à l'heure était particulièrement appréciée.»

Kohana eut un léger sourire. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir en amont. Je connais la réputation de cette dame et comme les Goto se proposaient de me présenter à vous, j'en ai profité. »

« Tant qu'il y a d'autres personnes à proximité, elles doivent se contenter de sous-entendus et de compliments cachés. Mais si jamais elles arrivent à me trouver seul, elles pourraient créer des situations qui prêteraient aux malentendus. Et le conseil serait prêt à saisir n'importe quelle occasion. »

Kohana hocha la tête, engrangeant l'information. En vérité, elle n'intervenait même plus pour le bien de la mission, mais seulement parce qu'elle souhaitait lui venir en aide. Et aussi parce que clouer le bec à certains nobles en tant que Kyoko Shiba était un défi épineux et très amusant.

« Je devrais proposer au capitaine Soi Fon une nouvelle forme d'entraînement pour nos espions. Je n'ai jamais tant appris que lors de ces soirées. Et pourtant, j'exerce ce métier depuis plus d'un siècle. »

Un fin sourire, à peine visible, vint relever la commissure des lèvres de Byakuya.

« Ce serait instructif pour eux et divertissant pour leurs juges. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Rétorqua légèrement Kohana, un sourire rieur sur son visage.

Byakuya reprit un air sérieux qu'il avait à peine quitté. « Ces dernières soirées m'ont laissé une impression dérangeante. Auparavant, les personnes agissaient pour leur famille ou pour eux-mêmes. Mais aujourd'hui, des groupes se forment à partir de familles disparates et de clans adverses pour œuvrer vers des buts communs. »

Kohana acquiesça. « J'ai déjà remarqué deux groupes. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Qu'un groupe se forme à partir de toutes les personnes impliquées dans le complot, c'est évident. Mais plusieurs groupes qui pourraient s'affronter ? Sont-ils tous manipulés par la même personne pour obtenir je ne sais quoi ? Est-ce que nous avons manqué tout un pan de l'histoire ? »

« Je suis aussi peu éclairé que vous sur ce sujet. Mais chacun de ces deux groupes ont des membres étroitement liés à la chambre des 46. L'émergence de ces deux groupes, voire plus, a certainement été provoquée par ce « Chef » que vous avez entendu mentionner. Mais à quel point contrôle-t-il les partis en train de se former ? »

« Pour l'instant, la chambre des 46 n'a donné aucun signe d'action en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre des partis. Leurs actions extérieures n'ont pas changées. Mais que se passe-t-il dans les salles et les couloirs du conseil ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais réussi à les infiltrer ? »

« C'est plutôt que nous ne l'avons jamais tenté, bien que nous ayons une partie de leur sécurité à charge. Nous sommes déjà intervenus auprès de personnes cherchant à les influencer, mais nous n'avons jamais surveillé les 46 eux-mêmes. Ce sont les seules personnes de la Soul Society à avoir une immunité auprès de l'Onmitsukido, eux et le capitaine commandant. Commencer à enquêter sur eux reviendrait à refuser leur autorité et à considérer le capitaine Soi Fon comme le chef ultime de la Soul Society.»

Byakuya hocha la tête. En effet, quand on voyait les choses sous cet angle… Il était le premier à prôner l'obéissance aux ordres des supérieurs. Mais depuis l'affaire Aizen, sa confiance envers la chambre des 46 s'était sérieusement érodée. Ils n'étaient pas aussi intouchables qu'ils souhaitaient le faire croire. Son grand-père avait intégré le conseil mais il répugnait à lui demander des informations sur ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de leurs bâtiments. Il aurait eu l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux que l'un des traîtres qu'il surveillait.

Et à ce propos: « J'ai de nouvelles associations et des confirmations pour certaines. Nous devrions les noter maintenant, alors que tout est encore frais. »

Les deux alliés se levèrent donc pour se diriger vers le cabanon. Dans celui-ci, la toile d'araignée se faisait de jour en jour plus précise, sûre et détaillée. Leur manquait deux éléments primordiaux. Le centre de la toile et l'endroit d'où la tueuse guettait l'arrivée de ses proies. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient d'elle, sans toutefois réussir à l'entrapercevoir. Et ils ne pouvaient courir le risque de se précipiter, de peur de se retrouver eux-mêmes empêtrés dans les fils gluants.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 30 Octobre –**

Encerclée par des dossiers débordant de papiers et photos en tout genre, le capitaine de la 2ème division réfléchissait.

Le poisson était ferré.

Des ordres étaient venus de la chambre des 46 elle-même. Oh, ils ne les avaient pas formulés ainsi. On lui avait simplement fait poliment comprendre qu'il était évident que certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas être impliquées dans des histoires aussi absurdes. Bien entendu, un laboratoire non déclaré était strictement interdit. Bien entendu, leurs recherches prouvaient que certaine âmes avaient voyagé librement entre le monde des vivants et la Soul Society ; chose également interdite. Bien entendu, certaines de leurs inventions se révélaient très dangereuses pour l'ordre de ce monde. Elles seraient soigneusement mises sous clé et étudiées par le capitaine de la 12ème.

Mais pourquoi aller chercher midi à quatorze heures ? Le capitaine Unohana n'avait-elle pas déjà appréhendé les coupables : ces chercheurs tentant de fuir lors de l'assaut ? On les punirait sévèrement et l'affaire serait réglée. Et qu'elle ne commence pas à essayer d'inculper certains nobles pour avoir financé les recherches, ou passer commandes, ou ouvert certaines portes. Ils reconnaissaient qu'un chef d'espions pouvait avoir une certaine tendance à la paranoïa. Mais là, ils considéreraient son entêtement comme une volonté évidente de mettre la pagaille et une insubordination révoltante.

Soi Fon avait des envies de meurtre.

Mais dans tout cela, elle avait lu bien plus que ce que leur adversaire n'aurait souhaité. La majorité de la Soul Society s'imagine que tout ordre, ou « demande » dans le cas présent, provenant de la chambre des 46 est une décision unanime de la part de chacun de ses membres.

Le maître espion avait eu le loisir d'observer le fonctionnement de cette chambre au cours de ses années de service. Les 46 ne siégeaient pas tous en permanence et seuls les questions les plus importantes étaient débattues par tous. Autrement, les membres formaient des équipes de quelques personnes qui se dédiaient à une problématique particulière. Ces petites équipes traitaient ainsi indépendamment les problèmes mineurs et tenaient leurs confrères informés de leurs décisions.

Or, la « demande qu'on lui avait fait parvenir ne provenait pas de la chambre elle-même mais seulement d'une petite équipe. Et Soi Fon n'était même pas certaine que les coéquipiers de l'auteur de cette lettre aient été mis au courant.

En gros, la chambre des 46 ne semblait pas encore atteinte à la moelle. Seule une partie de ses membres trempait là-dedans. Et connaissant les ancêtres qui siégeaient, ils ne pourraient être impliqués que de deux manières: soit en subissant l'influence et les manipulations de leurs proches, soit en prenant une part active au complot.

Mais elle devrait agir très vite afin d'éviter que ces brebis galeuses ne commencent à fournir de faux renseignements à leurs collègues afin de contrôler les grandes décisions de la chambre.

Elle avait même quelques idées sur les personnes qui s'étaient laissées détournées du droit chemin. Les observations de Mumei et de Kuchiki avaient permis de mettre à jour les maillons faibles dotés de familles ambitieuses et déloyales.

Seulement… seulement, c'était des 46. Ils représentaient l'autorité suprême, juste en dessous du Roi des Âmes. C'était ses supérieurs et ceux du capitaine commandant. Leur désobéir, les soupçonner, revenait à introduire le chaos dans l'ordre établi. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, le chaos s'était déjà immiscé discrètement çà et là, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour l'instant. Que ces vieilles barbes continuent de se soucier de leurs intérêts personnels plutôt que du monde qu'on avait placé entre leurs mains la mettait en furie.

Si elle voulait résoudre toute cette affaire et arrêter chacun des coupables, elle devrait coller une surveillance à la semelle des 46 et remettre en doute leur autorité. Et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait si jamais ils s'en rendaient compte. La prison à vie ou la mort et un sort identique pour tous ses complices. Ironiquement, elle serait jugée et condamnée pour haute trahison alors même qu'elle essayait de découvrir les coupables de ce crime.

Une grande lassitude l'envahit. Elle avait tant donné, s'était tant battue pour la Soul Society. Et voilà que ce qui devrait être le dernier bastion de l'ordre se retrouvait lui aussi envahi par la pourriture. Elle en venait même à douter d'elle. Prenait-elle les bonnes décisions ? Était-elle sûre d'agir de la bonne manière ? N'avait-elle pas failli dans son devoir à un moment ou à un autre pour en arriver là ?

Ces questions-là taraudaient. Cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits qu'elles voltigeaient sans arrêt dans sa tête sans lui laisser de répit.

Et elle n'était pas encore prête à donner ses ordres. Repoussant l'échéance de quelques heures, même si elle était consciente de céder à la faiblesse, elle décida de s'occuper d'un autre pan de l'affaire: les traîtres chez les nobles et les shinigamis. Des preuves avaient disparues sans laisser de traces, ou bien elles avaient été habilement modifiées. Celles entreposées dans la 2nde division n'avaient pas souffert. Elle avait trop bien su insuffler la paranoïa et les mesures de sécurité pour qu'une telle chose se produise. Quoique, on ne pouvait plus être sûr de rien et elle s'attendait à trouver un jour ou l'autre des revirements de veste même dans l'Onmitsukido. Non, les preuves falsifiées étaient celles confiées à la quatrième et à la douzième pour études approfondies. Le genre de preuves que la 2nde division ne pouvait pas étudier toute seule. Celles qui devaient être manipulées, testées et interprétées par les chercheurs.

Apparemment, ce « Chef » mentionné par certains des scientifiques arrêtés lors de la prise du laboratoire ne savait pas que Soi Fon avait à disposition un chercheur tout aussi doué, voire même plus, que le capitaine de la 12ème.

Un relent acide lui perça l'estomac lorsqu'elle formula cette pensée.

Mais bon, au vu des services rendus, elle pouvait bien reconnaître son génie même s'il lui avait volé sa figure de grande sœur. Il s'avérait de plus en plus utile et cette affaire forçait son ancienne supérieure à venir fréquemment échanger des nouvelles. D'une pierre, deux coups ? Non, pas celui-là. Ha ! Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, voilà le dicton qu'elle recherchait.

Elle avait formé une petite équipe constituée de ses espions les plus fiables. Ceux-ci étaient en train de dénicher qui avait pu avoir accès à quelle preuve quand et où pour recouper tous ces renseignements et trouver les coupables. Une fois ceux-ci identifiés, ils colleraient leur ombre 24h/24 pour détecter d'où leur parvenaient leurs ordres.

Ils avaient maintenant un nouveau moyen de découvrir qui se trouvait à la tête de ce complot. Avec Mumei et Byakuya du côté des nobles et son équipe sur la piste des traîtres shinigamis, leurs chances de succès venaient d'augmenter considérablement. Et c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'Unohana et de ses acolytes imprévus.

00000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 1er Novembre –**

"Re-chaaaaan?"

"Oui, Yachiru?"

"J'me sens pas bieeen."

Retsu releva aussitôt la tête du traité de médecine qu'elle étudiait. Elle observa attentivement l'enfant en face d'elle. Celle-ci était entrée tout à l'heure, clamant qu'elle avait trouvé des nouveaux bonbons. Elle avait décidé que le canapé du bureau d'Unohana serait un endroit parfait pour les déguster tout en discutant avec l'une de ses personnes favorites. La quatrième division s'était vite habituée à voir la lieutenante de la 11ème parcourir les couloirs pour venir visiter leur supérieure. Par contre, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas que la capitaine ait réussi à faire comprendre à la petite fille que les malades avaient besoin de calme et de silence. Incroyable mais vrai, Yachiru ne criait jamais près des salles de soin.

Aujourd'hui comme les autres fois, elle avait couru sans bruit à travers les couloirs, rebondi légèrement contre quelques murs et mordu un ou deux gars de la 11ème qui essayaient de martyriser leur infirmier avant de débarquer dans le bureau d'Unohana avec un grand cri de joie.

Elle avait babillé un moment avec la médecin avant de se taire peu à peu. Unohana avait cru qu'elle s'était assoupie ou qu'elle avait plongé dans un de ses moments de réflexion profonde. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette annonce de la part de Yachiru. La fillette n'était jamais malade. Elle pouvait absorber des montagnes de cochonneries en quelques heures, monter sur des montagnes russes et recommencer, elle avait un estomac en titanium. Unohana avait formé l'hypothèse qu'elle alimentait ainsi son énorme énergie spirituelle afin que celle-ci n'endommage pas son corps si petit. Les sucreries aussitôt avalées étaient brûlées pour lui fournir le fuel dont elle avait besoin.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de documentation concernant les enfants shinigamis dotés d'une énergie spirituelle égale ou supérieure à celle des lieutenants. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, l'ancien capitaine Ichimaru et Yachiru étaient les cas les plus récents mais elle n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit de particulier par rapport à l'alimentation des deux premiers. Cependant, ces deux-là n'avaient pas tardé à grandir et à devenir des adultes. Yachiru restait quant à elle une enfant.

Ce qui faisait naître de nombreuses autres hypothèses dans l'esprit d'Unohana. Il était possible qu'un enfant doté d'un reiatsu très puissant puisse contrôler sa croissance. Plus le reiatsu était puissant, plus l'espérance de vie était allongée, c'était un fait avéré. Mais dans le cas de Yachiru, son physique avait pris à peine deux ans de plus sur une période de 150 ans.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya, quant à lui, était resté jeune adolescent jusqu'à 50 ans auparavant. Il avait alors grandi très rapidement jusqu'à atteindre sa taille adulte. Unohana avait rapidement fait le lien entre son apparence et sa relation avec la jeune Kurosaki. Cette dernière grandissant à la vitesse d'une vivante, il s'était calé sur son rythme de croissance, consciemment ou inconsciemment. Mais Yachiru était parfaitement heureuse en tant que petite fille, gâtée et chérie par son père, et bien plus tard sa mère d'adoption. Elle avait donc quasiment stoppé son développement. Son corps restait tout de même inadapté et minuscule par rapport à son reiatsu, d'où son besoin de sucres rapides qui ne relevait pas seulement de la gourmandise.

C'était le fruit de plusieurs heures d'observation et de réflexion au cours des années précédentes qui avait conduit le capitaine à cette théorie. Mais il en résultait une chose. Yachiru ne tombait tout simplement pas malade. Son reiatsu brûlait tout beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle en ait l'opportunité.

Alors, quand elle entendit la plainte de sa fille de cœur, l'angoisse la saisit. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de l'enfant. Celle-ci était affalée sur le canapé, la tête sur un coussin, le teint un peu vert. Une main était posée sur son estomac, l'autre pendait dans le vide.

"Où as-tu mal, Yachiru? Peux-tu me décrire exactement ce que tu ressens?"

" Ça tourne. J'vais vomiiiiiiir. Ma tête me fait mal. Et j'te vois pas bien. Et j'ai mal làààà." Énonça-t-elle d'une voix faible et gémissante, en pointant vers son ventre.

Retsu vérifia ses pupilles. Elles étaient dilatées. Elle prit son pouls. Il battait de façon désordonnée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre le monstre de la 11ème dans cet état?

"Qu'as-tu mangé au cours des dernières heures?"

"Ch'sais plus. Des bonbons, des gâteaux, du sirop. Et ça."

Les nouveaux bonbons que la lieutenante avait fièrement brandis en entrant dans son bureau!

Unohana se précipita vers le sac. Il était vide. Yachiru avait eu le temps de tout manger avant de tomber malade.

Elle appela Hanataro. L'équipe spéciale qu'elle avait montée au sujet de l'enquête pourrait lui être utile. Et elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que ces bonbons pouvaient avoir un lien avec l'affaire qui les préoccupait depuis des mois. Deux mois seulement qu'elle avait été avertie du complot et elle voyait maintenant des ennemis partout. Mais son intuition était trop prégnante pour qu'elle l'ignore.

Un toc-toc léger résonna contre le bois de la porte.

"Capitaine Unohana?"

"Hanataro-san, prenez ce sac et voyez s'il ne reste pas des résidus de bonbon que vous pourrez analyser. C'est un travail pour l'équipe spéciale. Morceaux au fond du sac, odeurs, particules accrochées au tissu, cherchez le moindre indice. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Faites-moi parvenir les résultats dès que vous en obtiendrez. Et n'utilisez surtout pas les papillons des enfers. Mémorisez l'adresse sur ce papier et venez m'y retrouver lorsque vous aurez quelque chose. Je vais y emmener le lieutenant Yachiru pour la soigner. Personne ne doit être au courant de cette situation."

"Bi… bien, capitaine. A vos ordres!"

Hanataro s'empara du sac avec précaution avant de se diriger avec discrétion vers le petit laboratoire réservé à leur équipe. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais il ferait de son mieux pour aider son capitaine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, presque… affolée. Le capitaine n'avait jamais perdu son calme devant ses équipes. Et le jeune shinigami était terrorisé à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu départir sa supérieure de son sang-froid.

Retsu n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle saisit Yachiru dans ses bras et prononça un sort de dissimulation avant de courir en shunpo jusqu'à leur maison. Elle avait installé là-bas une salle de soin avec toutes sortes d'équipements et des étagères remplies d'herbes médicinales afin de pouvoir étudier tranquillement. Tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour soigner Yachiru à l'écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Quant à son compagnon, elle lui enverrait un message par le moyen habituel. Elle aurait préféré s'occuper de Yachiru au calme, sans avoir à contrôler un Kenpachi enragé à côté. Mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas de le laisser dans l'ignorance alors que Yachiru était directement concernée.

00000000000

 _ **\- 82 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 19 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin -**_

 _Il pleuvait._

 _La gamine ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose._

 _La pluie la cacherait des yeux curieux ou méfiants. La pluie masquerait son odeur. La pluie ferait rentrer les commerçants et la nourriture à l'intérieur. Mêlée à la terre, elle montrerait ses traces de pas aux traqueurs._

 _Et pluie ou pas, elle avait faim._

 _De cette faim qui vous tord les boyaux et vous fait voir trouble. Cette faim qui vous sape et vous galvanise à la fois._

 _A vrai dire, la gamine avait toujours faim. Moins qu'au départ, lorsqu'elle était partie de la pièce sombre._

 _Cette pièce, c'était son premier souvenir. Ce qu'elle avait vécu la bas, comment elle s'était échappé, les regards des autres enfants, les visages et les noms de leurs gardes._

 _Elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre avant. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle serait prête à tout pour ne pas retourner là-bas. Jour après jour après jour, elle se le répétait chaque matin en se levant. « Je retournerai pas là-bas ». Ça et « Je vais manger aujourd'hui ». Si elle avait fidèlement tenu la première promesse, la seconde était plus compliquée._

 _Au départ, malhabile et ignorante, elle n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre. Elle ne voulait pas quémander auprès des adultes, de peur qu'ils la capturent et la ramènent d'où elle était sortie. Elle devait voler. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle avait encore mal rien qu'en pensant aux coups qu'elle s'était ramassée. Elle avait été capturée plus de fois que ses doigts de mains et de pieds mais on ne l'avait jamais ramené dans la pièce._

 _Et elle avait toujours trouvé un moyen de fuir._

 _Et puis, avec l'endurance et la résistance aux coups étaient venues aussi l'expérience et l'observation. Elle avait peu à peu compris qui voler et qui éviter, qui avait de la nourriture, qui avait des pièces et qui avait des lames._

 _Jour après jour, elle s'était endurcie et elle avait appris, seule, au rythme des coups de poings, des insultes et des poursuites effrénées._

 _La gamine était devenue une excellente voleuse. Des enfants lui avaient demandé d'intégrer leurs groupes. Elle avait toujours refusé. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas faire partie d'un autre groupe d'enfants. Elle se souvenait encore des cris d'alerte provoqués par ceux qui avaient cherché à fuir en même temps qu'elle. Ça et les hurlements des gamins se faisant attraper._

 _Pour mieux fuir ses souvenirs, elle avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, volant dès qu'elle croisait un village, cueillant et attrapant ce qu'elle pouvait autrement._

 _Plus jamais._

 _Elle s'était finalement installée après des mois de marche dans un petit coin de campagne avec plusieurs bourgs et villages dans lesquels elle pouvait se ravitailler. Elle se débrouillait si bien qu'elle avait réussi à créer plusieurs coins sûrs. Des petites cachettes dans lesquelles elle stockait un peu de nourriture, une lame, deux-trois piécettes et une couverture posée dans un coin pour dormir quand elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait plus souvent cette faim rongeante, ou alors, elle la calmait rapidement._

 _Mais voilà, elle avait été malade. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps. Elle avait vomi et était restée prostrée des heures durant, nageant entre sommeil troublé et délires éveillés pour enfin s'endormir tout à fait._

 _La pluie l'avait réveillée. Elle avait retrouvé sa tête et un peu d'énergie. Mais la faim avait eu le temps de s'infiltrer et de torturer ses entrailles. Elle régnait désormais en maîtresse du domaine et la gamine n'aurait pas de repos avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour calmer ce tyran impitoyable._

 _Elle avait faim et il pleuvait._

 _Soupirant, elle sortit de son terrier pour se rapprocher du village. Elle pourrait trouver à manger dans une ou deux de ses cachettes si elle n'arrivait pas à voler quelque chose._

 _La pluie redoubla bientôt de violence. Trempée et tremblante, elle se précipita dans son abri le plus proche. Elle n'avait rien trouvé sur le chemin. Tous avaient fui les intempéries. Elle se précipita d'abord sur sa réserve mais ne trouva que des morceaux complètement moisis. Sa maladie avait duré plusieurs jours manifestement. Elle jura. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle devrait attendre. Frissonnante, elle enleva ses haillons dégoulinants pour se recroqueviller en boule dans la couverture, essayant de se réchauffer et de dormir un peu pour oublier l'abîme qu'était son estomac._

 _C'est le silence cette fois-ci qui la réveilla. Le déluge avait enfin cessé. En hâte, elle enfila ses haillons encore trempés avant de se fondre dans le décor du village. Quelques passants commençaient à sortir le bout de leur nez. Des boutiques s'ouvraient, des étals s'installaient. Bien._

 _Elle se coula discrètement le long des murs, arpentant les rues, cherchant ce que son cerveau et son estomac lui hurlaient de trouver. Là, une corbeille de fruits. Elle tendit le bras alors que la voix invisible lui hurlait : « Non, pas celle-là ! »._

 _Trop tard._

 _Un poing la cueillit au vol. Étourdie et le souffle court, elle ne réfléchit pas plus et commença à détaler dans la direction opposée. Des bras essayèrent de l'attraper, en vain. Des passants apeurés ou dégoûtés s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Elle courut jusqu'à laisser les habitations loin derrière elle._

 _C'était le coup de grâce. Elle s'écroula par terre, à bout de force, et perdit connaissance._

 _00000000000_

 _Des éclats de voix la réveillèrent en sursaut. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'apprêtait à courir lorsqu'elle remarqua les murs qui l'entouraient. Une vague de panique lui faucha les jambes et elle se retrouva affalée par terre._

 _Non, non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Pas les murs, pas les enfants, pas les gardes._

 _Elle remarqua d'abord la lumière, puis le fait qu'elle était seule. Enfin, elle vit la pile de couvertures dans un placard et les rires à l'extérieur. Pas des rires d'adultes, moqueurs et impitoyables. Non, des rires d'enfants joyeux et joueurs._

 _Elle regarda encore. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce toute en longueur, bien éclairée et propre quoique un peu délabrée._

 _Elle remarqua qu'elle était sèche, au chaud. Quelqu'un l'avait habillé d'un yukata rapiécé et délavé mais propre. Elle regarda sa peau. Elle était plus claire que d'habitude. Elle renifla son bras, il sentait un peu bizarre, une odeur qu'elle n'aimerait pas manger. Mais quelque chose qui sentait bon quand même. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et remarqua qu'ils avaient été coupés court. Elle n'avait plus de gros nœuds, de boules de saletés ou d'insectes et de larves dedans._

 _Alors elle prit peur. Pas à cause des souvenirs. Non. Elle eut peur parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de ces sensations. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait complètement…_

 _Propre._

 _Elle se sentait propre._

 _Mais qui avait fait cela ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était morte ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était évaporée comme l'une de ces personnes tuées par la faim ou l'acier ?_

 _La porte coulissa avec fracas et un jeune garçon passa la tête dans la pièce._

 _« Je t'ai dit qu'elle dormait ! » Cria une voix de fille._

 _« Nan ! Elle est réveillée ! J'te l'avais bien dit ! » Répliqua le garçon._

 _Une adolescente entra dans la pièce, chassant le garçon tout en continuant de lui crier dessus._

 _La gamine avait complètement perdu ses repères. Abasourdie, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire._

 _L'adolescente lui adressa alors la parole._

 _« J'suis désolée pour Sho, il est incontrôlable. Comment vas-tu ? Es-tu capable de marcher ? Si oui, y a l'ancien qui t'attends dehors avec ton repas. Viens, suis-moi. »_

 _Méfiante et sur ses gardes, la gamine se leva pour suivre son guide. Bizarrement, elle avait un peu moins faim qu'avant. Ils avaient dû lui donner à manger dans son sommeil, en plus de l'avoir nettoyée. La fille la conduisit à travers deux couloirs jusqu'à une pièce qui comportait une table et plusieurs livres. La porte extérieure était ouverte et donnait sur une galerie. Là, surveillant du coin de l'œil la dizaine d'enfants en train de jouer, un vieil homme était assis, adossé à un pilier. Il leva la tête à leur arrivée et les salua d'un sourire._

 _« Merci, Rie. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. Et n'oublie pas de prendre un peu de temps pour toi aussi. »_

 _« Hmph, c'est pas les petits qui pourront garder cette maison en ordre. Et les grands sont partis à la récolte. Je n'ai pas l'temps d'jouer, l'Ancien. Pas avec tous les nouveaux paumés qu'tu nous ramènes. »_

 _« Je te rappelle que tu étais une 'paumée' toi aussi, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un jour, eux aussi accompliront toutes ces tâches pour les nouveaux qui arriveront. Finalement, c'est une belle roue de présents et de dons. »_

 _« Ha non, commence pas avec ta fisofi quèque chose. C'est pas mon truc. Bon, j'y r'tourne. Appelle-moi si t'as besoin d'moi ! »_

 _« Je n'y manquerai pas, Rie. Merci pour tout. Tu portes magnifiquement ton nom. »_

 _L'adolescente haussa les épaules mais elle ne se retourna pas assez vite pour cacher le sourire heureux qu'arborait son visage. La gamine entendit bientôt ses pas qui diminuaient. Elle se retrouva seule face à l'ancien, restant prudemment trois mètres en retrait._

 _Celui-ci se mit à parler lentement, observant discrètement son invitée tout en continuant de profiter du bon air frais._

 _« Viens, n'aie pas peur. Assieds-toi donc ! Non, tu ne veux pas ? A ta guise. As-tu un nom ? Allons, ne me dévisage pas comme un fou furieux. Il ne t'arrivera aucun mal ici. Tu es en sécurité dans cette maison. As-tu faim ? Ha, cette lueur dans ton regard ne trompe pas. Je pensais bien avoir détecté un reiatsu chez toi. Il est assez fort. Ça doit te compliquer la tâche pour survivre. Peut-être l'ignores-tu mais seules les âmes dotées de reiatsu ont ce sentiment de faim si pénible et handicapant. Un prix à payer pour le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent. Tiens, j'ai un repas tout prêt pour toi. Ho, ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste du riz et quelques légumes. Mais ça devrait te caler un peu. Nous ne sommes pas bien riches ici. Mais plusieurs des enfants connaissent la faim, même s'ils n'ont que peu d'énergie, alors nous avons toujours du riz ou de la soupe sur le feu. Ha, c'est sûr que pour pouvoir manger, il va falloir te rapprocher un peu et attraper ce plateau. Je te promets de ne pas bouger.»_

 _L'enfant était méfiante malgré tous ses efforts. Vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, elle avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il faudrait qu'il la rassure peu à peu. Qu'il l'apprivoise comme une bête sauvage. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre que toutes les âmes n'étaient pas des monstres. Ce serait long et ardu, il n'en doutait pas._

 _« Hmm. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas avancer un peu, je vais approcher ce plateau de toi. Ce serait trop bête que tu ne profites pas de ce repas. N'aies pas peur, je le pousse juste un peu vers toi et je reviens à ma place. »_

 _Il fit exactement comme il l'avait dit, avec des gestes très doux et lents. Lorsqu'il se fut rassis, il commença à parler à mi-voix, en faisant de grandes pauses, et sans jamais la regarder._

 _« Je m'appelle Tetsuo. D'après mon nom, je devrais être un sage. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Dans les villages, on m'appelle le fou pour ma tendance à recueillir les abandonnés. On me connait aussi sous le nom de l'ermite ou du vieux. Mais les enfants ici m'appellent l'ancien. J'avoue préférer ce nom-là à tous les autres. S'il n'est pas forcément plus flatteur, il est en tout cas moins insultant. Mais à vrai dire, tous ces noms ont une part de vérité. Cela fait des années que j'accueille ici les enfants perdus, ceux qui, comme toi, n'ont personne sur qui compter. Je leur offre un toit, des vêtements un peu rapiécés, de la nourriture. Et surtout je leur offre une famille, et même une éducation pour les plus astucieux. Une fois qu'ils grandissent, ils rendent de menus services, m'aident à accueillir et soigner de nouveaux enfants, puis ils quittent la maison et vont bâtir leur propre vie. Certains viennent me revoir une fois qu'ils sont établis. Ils apportent toujours des choses pour leurs petits frères et sœurs, prennent de mes nouvelles. Mais je ne les encourage pas à revenir. Cette maison, c'est un lieu pour apprendre à vaincre ses cauchemars. Il ne fait pas bon y revenir une fois l'obstacle franchi. Mieux vaut avancer de l'avant. »_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction. L'enfant avait englouti le contenu du plateau. Maintenant que sa faim était comblée, elle avait reculé encore davantage. Elle ne tarderait pas à fuir, il le pressentait. Et en effet, alors qu'il laissait un peu de silence s'installer, l'ombre contre le mur disparut tout-à-fait et sans un bruit. Le vieil homme soupira. Encore une âme complètement dévastée. Elle devait venir des derniers districts. C'était étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à voyager si loin à cet âge-là._

 _Mais elle était là et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour la sortir de son enfer personnel._


	12. 11 - Je te nomme

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été édité le 07/11/2019**

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 11 – Je te nomme

 _Tous les héros ont un nom. Aussi obscur soit-il, on peut l'invoquer. C'est une identité, un signe de reconnaissance, un drapeau autour duquel se rallier._

 _Un nom, c'est une part de soi. Quelque chose qui nous pousse à dépasser nos limites pour le brandir fièrement et dire : Untel a fait cela._

 _Un nom, c'est un secret que l'on choisit de révéler à ses proches, pour qu'il soit reconnu, remémoré et chéri._

 _Un nom, c'est un pouvoir. Celui que nos ennemis peuvent prendre sur nous en le connaissant, ou celui que nous obtenons, en inspirant terreur ou respect dans leur cœur._

 _Un nom, c'est une promesse. Avec soi et ceux qui nous l'ont donné. Un accord, une vocation. Un espoir pour le futur, ancré dans le passé et qui est toujours présent._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 2 Novembre –**

Assise sur une chaise, dans la chambre multicolore et chaotique de sa fille, Unohana contemplait l'enfant dans son lit. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi petite. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru fragile. Mais là, prise par la fièvre, couverte de sueur, les yeux clos, le teint pâle, inerte et le reiatsu considérablement affaibli, Yachiru devenait, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, un petit être à protéger.

Lentement, elle prit un linge dans la cuvette remplie d'eau fraîche et l'essora soigneusement avant d'essuyer les perles de transpiration sur le front et les joues de l'enfant. Elle avait purgé son estomac mais le métabolisme avait déjà absorbé une grande partie du poison. Elle avait observé les symptômes et tenté plusieurs antidotes. Certains avaient ralenti le processus, d'autres s'étaient révélés totalement inefficaces. Après les maux de ventre et la migraine, la fièvre s'était installée alors que l'organisme de l'enfant luttait pour détruire ce qui le dévorait.

Le médecin en avait eu le cœur net quelques heures auparavant. Ces bonbons, ou plutôt ce qu'ils contenaient, se nourrissaient du reiatsu pour croître et se développer et absorber ainsi toujours plus d'énergie spirituelle.

Contre un shinigami moyen, cela devait assurer la subsistance des molécules. Dans quel but ? Pour quels effets ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais pour une shinigami comme Yachiru, il avait dû y avoir le dépassement d'une limite, l'inversement d'une balance. Les molécules s'étaient emballées et reproduites en des quantités dévastatrices pour un si petit corps. Et l'organisme, n'ayant jamais eu besoin de se battre contre une invasion grâce à la rapidité effarante de son métabolisme, se retrouvait à présent complètement démuni face à un poison aussi dangereux.

En étudiant chaque réaction, le moindre petit signe qui s'offrait à elle, Unohana avait réussi à enrayer le développement des molécules. Elle s'était épuisée à identifier puis isoler chaque îlot de poison. Maintenant, et n'en sachant pas plus, elle devait laisser Yachiru les détruire d'elle-même ou attendre les conclusions des laboratoires.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, profitant du calme de la maison. Elle avait réussi à envoyer Kenpachi au-dehors quelques minutes auparavant, arguant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de prodiguer ses soins à Yachiru si elle ne se nourrissait pas. Or, les placards étaient vides. Un fait qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'un colosse et une petite boule d'énergie concentrée vivaient dans la même maison. Il ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Le bruit d'une porte la sortit de sa réflexion. Quand on parle du loup… Du papier rigide qui se plie et se froisse, un carton arraché, des baguettes cliquetant contre un pot de glaise, des pas dans l'escalier et le bruissement des tissus. L'odeur des nouilles en sauce qui vient danser dans les narines affamées. Il lui tendit sans dire mot le pot en carton d'une main, les baguettes de l'autre. Elle les saisit avec reconnaissance, murmurant un merci avant de savourer le plat à emporter. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, trop occupée à sauver leur enfant.

D'un pas lourd d'inquiétude, il se rapprocha du lit. A son tour, il prit le chiffon qu'Unohana avait lâché peu de temps avant et il commença à rafraîchir la peau brûlante de la malade. Unohana l'avait avertie qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. Qu'ils devaient attendre et espérer pour le mieux. Une attitude complètement étrangère au capitaine de la 11ème. L'une des deux seules personnes auxquelles il tenait vraiment était en danger de mort et il ne pouvait rien faire. Cette impuissance le rongeait de l'intérieur. Des rides barraient son front et, quand il ne tournait pas en rond comme un forcené, il restait étrangement apathique et silencieux.

Il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec la douleur de la séparation, ne s'étant pas attaché à d'autres personnes que sa fille adoptive puis sa femme. Il était comme un enfant découvrant une émotion étrange et incontrôlable. Unohana avait envie de pleurer, elle qui n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis son enfance. Pleurer pour leur enfant gravement malade et pleurer pour son mari, complètement désemparé face à une situation impensable.

Il reposa enfin le chiffon dans la cuvette avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Regardant sa compagne, il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Combien d'chance que ça ait un lien avec tout le bordel qu't'essaye de gérer en c'moment ? » La voix était rauque, étouffée par son chagrin et son appréhension.

« Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je n'ai encore aucune preuve, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse d'une variation de cette herbe étrange qui se propage dans le Rukongai en ce moment.»

« Combien d'chances qu'elle s'en sorte ? »

« Son état est stable. Je peux la maintenir ainsi suffisamment longtemps pour que nous trouvions un moyen de détruire le poison si son organisme n'y arrive pas de lui-même. »

« Aucune idée du bâtard qui a fait ça ? »

« Non, que ce soit le Chef ou celui qui a vendu ces bonbons à Yachiru. »

« Du moment où on les trouve, je m'en occupe personnellement. »

« J'en avertirai Soi-Fon. Mais nous aurons besoin d'extraire quelques renseignements au préalable. »

Kenpachi émit un grognement qui pouvait passer pour une protestation aussi bien qu'un acquiescement.

Tous deux reprirent leur veille en silence, se levant seulement pour rafraîchir la malade et faire baisser sa fièvre lorsque celle-ci devenait trop violente. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un léger reiatsu s'approcha de leur maison.

Un toc-toc hésitant résonna à travers les pièces vides jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles des deux capitaines. Kenpachi se dirigeait vers la porte quand Unohana le stoppa.

« C'est sûrement Hanataro-san. Je lui ai demandé d'apporter les résultats d'analyse ici. »

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était bien Hanataro, tout intimidé, qui se tenait derrière la porte avec un gros dossier dans les bras.

« Ca… Capitaine Unohana ! Voici les résultats. »

« Merci Hanataro-san. Entrez et expliquez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé. »

Le shinigami fit quelques pas dans le salon, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui. Les capitaines avaient droit à des maisons assez spacieuses dans leurs propres baraques. Mais que ce soit le logement de fonction ou ici, il n'était encore jamais entré dans le logis de son capitaine. Il ne tarda pas à détailler les trouvailles de son équipe, ayant bien à l'esprit l'urgence de la situation. « Ce poison se nourrit du reiatsu pour se reproduire. Une fois un certain seuil de développement atteint, les molécules se dirigent vers des zones spécifiques du cerveau pour les attaquer, empêcher l'envoi et la réception de signaux ou la production de certaines hormones. Ces attaques sont similaires à celles de l'herbe qu'on a découverte récemment mais bien plus efficace. Il s'agit en fait d'un concentré de la plante. Quant à la fonction de développement, elle est assurée par d'autres composants qu'on n'a pas encore identifiés. » Récita-t-il à toute vitesse en tendant le dossier.

« Merci Hanataro-san. Vous avez fait du très beau travail. Avertissez-moi si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« A vos ordres, mon capitaine. » Répondit le jeune homme en la saluant.

Il prit son congé et Unohana se retrouva seule dans le salon à feuilleter les papiers qu'elle tenait. Kenpachi la rejoignit. Un regard suffit pour poser sa question.

« Une partie de mes hypothèses est confirmée. Mais j'aurais besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre exactement le fonctionnement du poison. Je ne pense pas que mon équipe soit à même de trouver ce qu'il me faut et je ne fais pas confiance à Kurotsuchi. Il faut que je contacte Urahara. »

« Tu peux rien faire pour Yachiru en attendant ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qui est à l'origine de l'absorption de reiatsu et de la reproduction des cellules infectées. Sans cela, je risque de causer plus de mal que de bien si j'essaie de détruire les îlots de poison. »

Kenpachi hocha la tête. Unohana détestait le voir aussi défait. Lorsqu'elle avait ramené Yachiru à la maison, la veille, il avait été pris d'une rage folle en apprenant ce qu'on avait fait à sa fille et il était allé détruire plusieurs hectares de forêt. A la colère avait succédé l'angoisse. Il s'était mis à marcher dans toute la maison et à demander constamment un rapport à la médecin. Celle-ci lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle devait se concentrer et que le calme était impératif, aussi bien pour la malade que pour elle. Alors, avait commencé la longue veille. Et ces moments d'apathie, d'abord rares et espacés, s'étaient transformés en une attitude permanente. La soif de sang d'Unohana s'était tapie dans l'ombre jusque-là, complètement éclipsée par l'acharnement de la guérisseuse. Mais observer son compagnon dans un état aussi à l'opposé de ce qu'il était la révoltait. Kenpachi avait intérêt à lui en laisser un peu. Elle allait repeindre la terre avec le sang de leurs ennemis.

Un bruit les fit tressaillir tous les deux. Un reiatsu masqué s'approchait. Kenpachi allait dégainer son zanpakuto mais la main d'Unohana l'arrêta dans son geste.

« C'est le capitaine Soi Fon. »

« Qu'est-c'qu'elle vient foutre ici ? »

« Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de le lui demander. »

Et en effet, Soi-Fon toqua à ce moment à leur porte. Leur maison n'avait jamais eu autant de visiteurs en une seule journée. Unohana alla lui ouvrir et le maître-espion s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce, elle-aussi avec un dossier en main.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé et j'ai subtilisé un des résidus de bonbons dans votre laboratoire pour l'envoyer à Yoruichi-sama. Je viens de recevoir les résultats. »

Unohana était stupéfaite par une telle initiative personnelle de la part de sa collègue. Et également très reconnaissante. Elle comprenait que l'espionne avait d'abord vu dans cet évènement un danger considérable pour la Soul Society, puisque ces bonbons semblaient à même d'abattre un haut gradé shinigami en l'espace de quelques heures. Mais sa réactivité battait aujourd'hui tous les records. Et ce jour d'attente en moins ne pouvait être que salutaire pour Yachiru.

« Merci capitaine. J'allais justement contacter moi-même Urahara-san. Vous nous avez fait gagner un temps précieux. »

« Je n'ai pas encore lu tout son rapport et vous comprendrez son charabia mieux que moi. Mais la nature des composants est très inquiétante. A vous de finaliser un antidote. Lorsque le lieutenant Kusajishi sera de nouveau sur pied, nous devrons discuter des implications tous ensembles. »

« J'viendrai aussi. Ça m'concerne personnellement maintenant. »

Soi Fon le jaugea du regard. Unohana intervint avant qu'elle n'oppose un refus catégorique. Une bataille entre les deux capitaines aurait été divertissante mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Nous pourrions tenir notre réunion ici, plutôt qu'au lieu habituel. Le capitaine Zaraki et la lieutenante Kusajishi sauront garder secret ce qu'ils découvriront.»

Soi Fon hésita un instant avant d'hocher brusquement la tête. « C'est entendu. J'avertirai nos alliés. Tenez-moi au courant pour le jour et l'heure.»

Unohana acquiesça et sa collègue prit congé aussitôt après. Le médecin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se plonger dans la lecture des nouveaux papiers. Kenpachi sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les informations nécessaires, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle trouverait un moyen de guérir Yachiru. Et il remonta dans la chambre de l'enfant pour la surveiller en attendant le remède.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 3 Novembre –**

« Hey, Yukiko ! Ça f'sait longtemps ! J'prendrais le menu du chef ! Et avec une portion convenable de MagsCrackers cette fois-ci ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ! Si je devais m'en rapporter à ton échelle de convenable, nous serions en rupture de stock. File dans ta salle, l'affreux. »

« Hé ! Chuis l'un d'tes plus fidèles clients ! »

« Et tu me vide mon garde-manger à chaque fois. C'est bon pour les finances mais pas pour la réputation. On doit refuser du monde, ensuite. »

On aurait pu se demander comment une tenancière pouvait se permettre un ton aussi péremptoire avec l'un de ses clients. Mais les spectateurs remarquaient vite le large sourire et le rire des deux protagonistes. Haussant les épaules ou souriant à leur tour, ils ne prêtaient pas plus attention à l'échange des deux amis.

Yukiko accompagna l'ancien shinigami dans une petite salle à l'étage, celle où il prenait habituellement ses repas. Un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer que les murs de cette salle étaient plus épais que leurs voisins. Un bricoleur tentant de percer la paroi n'y serait pas arrivé avec un clou et un marteau. Et les connaisseurs auraient vite compris qu'aucun son émis dans cette pièce ne pouvait filtrer à l'extérieur.

Sitôt la porte fermée, l'expression jusqu'alors blagueuse et enjouée des deux amis se transforma en mine sombre.

« Quelles nouvelles du Seireitei ? Soi Fon a-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit par rapport à la réception chez les Ishii ? » L'interrogea Yukiko.

« J'ai pas beaucoup d'infos du capitaine. Elle a noté tout c'que t'a rapporté et m'a seulement dit qu'elle allait les ajouter à leur liste de suspects confirmés. Sinon, elle m'a donné des noms à suivre. Ce sont des anciens shinigamis et les personnes qui pourraient être en relation avec eux. »

« Il y en a d'autres ? Je croyais qu'à part les hauts gradés, les shinigamis à la retraite étaient rares. C'est pas interdit ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« C'est pas vraiment qu'c'est interdit. Plutôt que, moins t'as d'reiatsu, plus t'as d'ennemis plus puissants qu'toi et moins tu vis longtemps. Mort de vieillesse ou mort au combat, les deux arrivent plus souvent. M'enfin c'est vrai qu'on évite d'avoir des anciens soldats entraînés en train de rôder dans le Rukongai. Ça évite les coups d'poignard dans l'dos. »

« Hmm. Mais il y en a quand même quelques-uns ? »

« Soi Fon veut retrouver la piste de deux, trois portés disparus. Deux chercheurs et un médecin qui se seraient évanouis dans la nature et qu'on avait cru mort jusque-là. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui leur fait penser qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour de bon ? »

« Elle m'a pas expliqué. Mais de c'que j'ai pu en saisir, c'est pas qu'on a des raisons de croire qu'ils sont pas morts. C'est plutôt que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses si jamais ils étaient finalement vivants. Des sortes de coïncidences qui commencent à faire louche une fois qu'on les réunies toutes ensemble. »

« Je vois… Médecin, chercheur… ça s'rait pas en rapport avec cette drogue qui empoisonne de plus en plus le Rukongai ? »

« Si, justement. Soi Fon a eu vent d'un dérivé de cette herbe. Quelqu'chose de bien plus bâtard et qui s'nourrirait du reiatsu. J'ai pas suivi l'raisonnement pour la bonne raison qu'elle l'a pas exposé mais y s'pourrait que quelqu'un ait récupéré des bouts de recherches menées par Aizen et ses collabs. »

« Rien que ça ? » La voix de l'aubergiste avait haussé de quelques tons, laissant percer sa stupéfaction et sa peur.

Le silence s'installa un moment dans la pièce, les deux collaborateurs ruminant les éléments qu'on leur avait confiés.

« Dis donc ! » S'étonna Yukiko. « Même si y a plein de choses qu'on nous dit pas, c'est quand même la première fois que tu me ramènes autant d'infos. »

« Ouais, ça m'inquiète aussi. J'crois qu'Soi Fon veut qu'on lui ramène des infos beaucoup plus ciblées et c'est pour ça qu'elle nous met dans la boucle. Et puis avant, y avait Ko… Kohana pour faire le tri. » Sa voix s'était enrouée un moment avant de reprendre. « Maintenant qu'elle est plus là, elle est obligé d'nous impliquer un peu plus. »

« Oui, ça tient la route. Alors, quels sont nos ordres. »

Omaeda la dévisagea un moment, réfléchissant à l'évolution de leurs rôles. Yukiko avait commencé à travailler pour eux uniquement sur une base donnant-donnant. On l'aidait à maintenir l'anonymat de son chef cuisinier, on lui garantissait une certaine protection discrète et on lui permettait quelques voyages dans le monde des vivants. En échange, elle payait l'équivalent en informations et acceptait de transformer son auberge en sorte de boîte à lettres pour l'Onmitsukido. C'était Kohana qui avait été à l'origine de la transaction. Les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues et avaient rapidement posé les bases d'une relation de confiance.

Et puis un jour, elle avait décidé que Kohana était décidément beaucoup trop maigre pour son bien. Son cuisinier et elle avaient alors déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour l'engraisser. C'est vrai qu'la p'tite en avait bien besoin à l'époque. Mais Omaeda, en apprenant à les connaître, était persuadé que seul l'ennui, l'esprit de contradiction et leur humour tordu avait fait germer une idée aussi stupide. Allez nourrir une espionne paranoïaque et aux tendances anorexiques !

Kohana, méfiante, avait commencé par refuser tout de bon la nourriture qu'on lui présentait. Puis elle avait prélevé discrètement des morceaux de chacun des plats pour les faire analyser au laboratoire. Ou bien, elle les testait carrément sur les lieux mêmes du non-crime. Elle vérifiait encore plusieurs années après mais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Finalement, c'est Yukiko qui avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. L'espionne avait réussi peu à peu à s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes et à se faire des amis, ou du moins, des personnes avec lesquelles sa paranoïa acceptait de passer en arrière-plan.

Puis l'aubergiste avait décidé que les espions qui passaient chez elle étaient vraiment trop coincés. Elle avait commencé à jouer des tours à sa manière, prenant toujours en compte leurs réflexes de tueur mais essayant de leur faire retrouver un souvenir d'insouciance le temps de quelques secondes. Elle avait fini par prendre à cœur son rôle de plateforme de renseignement et avait formé peu à peu tout un réseau d'indicateurs à l'aide des nombreux amis et connaissances que sa nature extravertie lui avait permis de rencontrer. Kohana l'avait considérablement aidé sur ce projet, avec l'accord de Soi Fon. C'était une véritable aubaine pour elles. Jamais des shinigamis n'auraient réussi à établir une telle toile, la méfiance envers eux étant trop forte dans le Rukongai. Mais avec l'aubergiste de l'Odyssée de Rex, c'était une autre histoire.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Yukiko était prête à suivre les ordres de Soi Fon à la lettre. La mort de Kohana les avait tous les deux rudement touchés. Si Omaeda était devenu beaucoup plus sombre, Yukiko avait fait de toute cette histoire une affaire personnelle. Elle mettrait tout en son pouvoir pour que le fameux Chef dont on parlait dans l'ombre soit neutralisé.

L'ancien shinigami se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole. Patiente, la jeune femme l'avait laissé méditer. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ces moments d'absence de la part du joailler.

« On continue de remonter la piste de l'herbe, depuis le point de distribution jusqu'aux points de stockage, transformation et production si on y arrive. On guette aussi l'moindre produit dérivé. Soi Fon a parlé de bonbons. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce sont des bonbons à croquer, la taille d'un pion d'go, verts et blanchissant un peu sur les bords. On piste les noms qu'elle nous a envoyé et on essaye de ramener l'plus d'infos possibles sur les personnes qu'ils rencontrent, les accords commerciaux qu'ils signent, les marchandises qui passent chez eux et les enseignes qu'ils possèdent. On r'monte le moindre détail qui cloche et l'plus important : on fait du tri chez nos indics et on envoie en mission que ceux qui nous paraissent les plus fiables.

Yukiko ouvrit grand les yeux face à la masse de travail énoncée. « Et bah, ça va nous faire quelques belles nuits blanches ! »

« Une dernière chose. Au moindre signe de danger, on s'tire. On a ordre de pas compromettre ton auberge. On a encore trop besoin d'elle. »

« Oui, ça m'arrangerait aussi. »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 4 Novembre –**

On avait donné beaucoup de surnoms à Byakuya Kuchiki. Moqueries, rumeurs et autres quolibets s'en étaient allégrement chargés. On en avait donné beaucoup mais toujours en évitant soigneusement de les prononcer lorsqu'il était à distance d'écoute. L'instinct de survie était plus fort que la colère, la frustration, la jalousie ou simplement la bête méchanceté que ressentaient les médisants.

Et il y avait, comme qui dirait, une sorte de thème récurrent. La reine des glaces, Balai là où vous savez, l'eunuque, … Sa froideur et son impassibilité en avaient agacé et insulté plus d'un… et surtout plus d'une. Mais malgré un entraînement de plusieurs décennies, à travers des situations diverses et extrêmes, Byakuya Kuchiki éprouvait aujourd'hui des difficultés à ne pas laisser ses sourcils se hausser de plusieurs centimètres et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Il avait sur le canapé en face de lui les capitaines Zaraki et Unohana.

Assis sur le même canapé dans ce qui s'avérait être leur maison.

A tous les deux.

Yachiru se régalait d'un gâteau au chocolat à la table basse, le balancement de la cuillère et son sourire ravi marquant son appréciation. Soi Fon avait pris possession d'un siège à sa droite. Ils attendaient la dernière invitée à cette réunion dans le silence le plus complet, troublé seulement par la dégustation de l'enfant soldat.

Alors, c'était donc vrai. Son esprit essayait de comprendre et d'analyser la situation tout en barricadant soigneusement la porte à son imagination. Zaraki et Unohana. Une brute épaisse et sanguinaire, issue des pires régions du Rukongai et n'aimant rien tant que semer le chaos et l'hémoglobine, face au plus grand médecin que la Soul Society ait jamais connue, une femme redoutablement intelligente, appliquant strictement les règles et sachant se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par les plus récalcitrants.

Byakuya était un homme intelligent. Si la perception qu'il avait d'une situation ne cadrait pas avec la réalité pure et dure, c'est que sa perception était faussée. Il avait apparemment commis une erreur de jugement soit sur Zaraki, soit sur Unohana. Ou sur les deux. Immédiatement, il commença à analyser tout ce qu'il savait d'eux en essayant de ne prendre que les faits et de les dissocier des on-dit et des apparences. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour tenter d'appréhender ce que ses yeux constataient. Les deux capitaines avaient su cacher une relation de longue date alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des figures proéminentes du Seireitei. Ils avaient réussi à déjouer la veille des pires commères du Gotei 13. Tous deux avaient fait preuve d'une discrétion redoutable. Si cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de la guérisseuse, il avait plus de mal à relier ce concept au capitaine de la onzième.

Mais après tout, les capitaines du Gotei ne présentaient-ils pas tous des doubles visages ? Stratégie pour surprendre l'ennemi et l'égarer, ou tout simplement pour avoir la paix avec leurs subordonnés et leurs collègues. Alors pourquoi pas Zaraki ? Et Byakuya commença à ressentir quelque chose de très étrange. Serait-ce une pointe de respect ? Pour la poudre qu'il avait su jeter aux yeux de tous ? Peut-être. La suite des évènements lui confirmerait ou non s'il pouvait vraiment changer son regard sur la masse humaine qui lui faisait face.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Et il vit le lieutenant Mumei tranquillement descendre l'escalier. Elle avait dû voyager par les toits et se faufiler à travers une fenêtre afin de rester inaperçue. La soirée prenait décidemment un tour de plus en plus irréel. Il ne manquait plus que Yachiru se mette à caler et n'arrive pas à finir le gâteau qu'elle avait déjà ingurgité aux deux tiers…

Un instant ! Il repassa les dernières minutes dans sa tête. Comment se faisait-il que le gâteau, de taille assez conséquente d'ailleurs, ait survécu aussi longtemps à l'appétit du mons… de la fillette ? Certes, elle avait été gravement malade. Mais on parlait du lieutenant Kusajishi, tout de même. L'angoisse commença à s'insinuer dans son estomac et à remonter le long de son œsophage. Et soudain, il eut envie de rire. Un rire de gosse, nerveux et incontrôlable qui cherchait à sortir, comme un mécanisme de défense face à l'absurdité de la situation et à l'implosion des certitudes qu'il avait tenu pour intouchables depuis plus de cent ans.

L'ordre tout entier de la Soul Society était menacé par une herbe, de vaines promesses susurrées à l'oreille des ambitieux et un chef invisible. Trois capitaines et un lieutenant formaient le seul rempart contre une armée de mercenaires, des dizaines de chercheurs d'une ingéniosité remarquable, un maître stratège et des traîtres jusque dans la sacro-sainte chambre des 46. Zaraki et Unohana formait un couple marié, solide, et d'une discrétion redoutablement efficace. Ils filaient le parfait amour dans une petite maison de campagne à l'insu de tout le Gotei. Son alliée faisait irruption dans une maison à travers la fenêtre du premier étage comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et personne ne bronchait. Un poison avait failli faire la peau de l'enfant monstre et celle-ci, une fois rétablie, calait face à une pâtisserie alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis quatre jours.

Il avait gardé son masque durant toutes ces années, alors que ses vassaux tentaient de se rebeller, que le conseil du clan lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, que sa femme mourrait d'un empoisonnement criminel, que les marieuses le poursuivaient à chaque saison, que Kusajishi creusait des tunnels sous sa propriété, que sa seule amie se retrouvait exilée et chassée à vue, que sa propre sœur était condamnée par la chambre des 46, que des capitaines du Gotei déclaraient la guerre à la Soul Society en s'alliant avec les ennemis dont ils devaient la protéger, que cette même amie revenait l'embêter et le titiller comme si de rien n'était, qu'une lieutenante agonisante faisait irruption chez lui en pleine nuit pour lui révéler un nouveau complot cherchant la perte de son monde. Il avait tempéré sa colère et son indignation, masqué sa surprise, refoulé ses envies de meurtres, repoussé les avances, ignoré sa douleur et sa solitude, adopté les changements nécessaires, toujours le devoir, l'honneur et la fierté au cœur, sans cesse à placer en premier la Soul Society, en second sa famille, en troisième sa division. Mais là, une limite venait de disparaître en un grand fracas de verre brisé.

Et devant l'accumulation des épreuves, devant l'absurde de la situation toute entière et la leçon que ses préjugés venaient de se prendre en pleine face, Byakuya ne savait plus trop s'il avait envie de rire de folie ou hurler de rage.

« Capitaine ? Capitaine Kuchiki ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix du lieutenant Mumei le tira de la spirale dans laquelle s'était enfermé son esprit. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se dire dans cette pièce lors des dernières minutes. Il observa les regards impassibles, scrutateurs ou désintéressés autour de lui.

« Tout va bien, Lieutenant. » Répondit-il à voix basse.

Le lieutenant hocha lentement la tête, un regard soupçonneux posé sur lui. Elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

« Je vous écoute. » Continua-t-il à l'attention de toute la pièce. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait repris son masque et chassé ses troubles derrière des murs épais et barbelés. Il craquerait lorsqu'il serait seul.

Unohana reprit la parole, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil curieux.

« Nous avons donné un nom à cette herbe, la silâme. Elle a deux fonctions principales. Lorsqu'elle est absorbée telle quelle, c'est un puissant anesthésiant. Vous pourriez avoir le bras coupé et ne rien ressentir. Pour toutes les âmes défavorisées, cette herbe provoque une redoutable addiction, justement parce qu'elle leur permet de ne plus rien ressentir à l'échelle physique. Blessures, faim, saleté, … Et contrairement à d'autres solutions, elle ne provoque pas d'endormissement. Lorsqu'elle est distillée et concentrée, elle rend le sujet hautement influençable par les suggestions extérieures en provoquant une forme d'hypnose. Nous avons déjà constaté ses effets dans le Rukongai. Des émeutes soudaines et inexpliqués, des boutiques et des demeures démolies par une poignée d'âmes en colère. Mais dans ces bonbons, elle n'est pas présente à l'état pur. On retrouve d'autres éléments qui permettent à la drogue d'infecter des cellules et de se nourrir de reiatsu pour se reproduire. Sur un sujet normal avec un faible reiatsu, elle a donc une croissance limitée qui ne met pas en danger immédiat son porteur mais permet la survie de la drogue dans le système pendant plusieurs semaines, voire mois. »

La guérisseuse marqua une pause, s'assurant que tous la suivaient bien. Zaraki avait déjà entendu ces explications et se désintéressait complètement de la situation. Sa fille ayant retrouvé la santé, il n'attendait plus que le moment de se mettre en chasse.

« Yachiru était la pire et la meilleur personne pour tomber sur cette drogue. La pire, car elle possède un reiatsu de très haut niveau mais dans un corps minuscule en terme de proportions. La drogue s'est reproduite à une vitesse folle, absorbant tout ce qu'elle trouvait et envahissant rapidement l'organisme tout entier sans que celui-ci ait le temps de riposter. La meilleure, car elle a un métabolisme anormal du fait de sa condition. Son corps absorbe les composants dont il a besoin à une vitesse folle et brûle tout ce qu'il peut pour fournir le carburant nécessaire à un tel reiatsu. J'ai pu apercevoir les symptômes en l'espace de quelques minutes et réagir immédiatement avant que la drogue ne la tue. De plus, sa résistance lui a permis de rester en vie là où d'autres auraient succombé et de se rétablir très rapidement. Entre mes soins et son propre métabolisme, il ne reste désormais plus aucune trace de la drogue dans son organisme, seulement huit heures après avoir commencé le processus de destruction. »

« Yay ! C'est pas un bonbon qui aura ma peau, na ! » S'exclama fièrement la petite lieutenante en esquissant le signe de la victoire.

Byakuya avait attentivement écouté l'exposé de sa collègue. « Vous n'avez pas parlé de cet élément qui absorbe le reiatsu et assure la reproduction. Qu'est-ce qui permet un tel phénomène ? »

Unohana soupira. « C'est là ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans toute l'histoire. D'après les analyses menées par Urahara, il semblerait qu'une essence de Hollow ait pu être matérialisée. C'est elle qui se nourrit du reiatsu et croît par ce moyen. Or, le procédé rappelle fortement certaines recherches menées par les sbires d'Aizen. »

Byakuya tressaillit. Il sentit Kohana se tendre soudain. Zaraki releva brusquement la tête. Même Yachiru laissa percevoir une lueur intéressée dans son regard. Seule Soi Fon ne semblait pas surprise. Elle avait pris connaissance du résultat des recherches avant de les communiquer à Unohana.

Le capitaine de la seconde division prit la relève du médecin à ce moment. « Au vu de ces nouvelles, j'ai tout de suite lancé mes informateurs sur la piste d'anciens scientifiques ayant travaillé avec Aizen et portés disparus jusque-là. Mais nous devons également lancé une enquête dans le Hueco Mundo. Il est plus que probable que les lieux de culture et de transformation s'y trouvent. Malheureusement, le capitaine Kuchiki et la lieutenante Mumei ont déjà les mains pleines avec les nobles, le capitaine Zaraki n'est pas le mieux placé pour mener une enquête, je suis toujours sur l'affaire du labo que certains traîtres essayent de dissimuler et le capitaine Unohana va se charger de retrouver l'origine de ces bonbons avec le lieutenant Kusajishi. De plus, nous sommes tous trop visibles pour pouvoir disparaître plusieurs jours ou semaines dans le Hueco Mundo sans que notre entourage se pose des questions. Nous allons devoir engager d'autres alliés. »

Son air renfrogné prouvait qu'elle n'était pas confortable avec l'idée.

« Capitaine ? » Intervint Kohana. « Nous avons peut-être des personnes dignes de confiance à disposition. Personne ne s'apercevra de leur absence et elles sauront parfaitement naviguer dans le Hueco Mundo. »

« Oui, j'y ai songé également. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Je prendrai contact avec eux pour le leur demander. »

Byakuya avait lui aussi deviné à qui Kohana faisait référence et il approuvait leur choix. Leur haine contre tout ce qui touchait Aizen serait le meilleur gage de leur fiabilité. Maintenant, un point restait à éclaircir.

« Lieutenant Kusajishi. » Appela-t-il.

Yachiru releva la tête de son plat, curiosité, étonnement et joie de vivre dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être interpellée par Byakuya. Celui-ci se contentait le plus souvent de l'ignorer comme un élément dérangeant du décor.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ces bonbons ? Sont-ils en vente dans le Rukongai ? »

« Bah, j'me souviens plus bien. Y avait plus mes préférés dans ma boutique. Y m'ont dit qu'ils avaient pas encore reçu leur stock. Alors chuis partie chercher c'qui pouvait bien avoir ailleurs. Ç'était près de chez le quartier des confiseurs où j'vais tout l'temps. Ça sentait bon comme tout mais c'était la première fois qu'j'sentais cette odeur. Ils étaient en train de mélanger et cuire la pâte à bonbons. Chuis allée voir dans la cour d'la fabrique et y avait des cuves avec plein de pâtes de toutes les couleurs. Ça m'a donné faim. Après, j'ai vu une carriole qui partait avec des sacs de bonbons. Y en a un qu'est tombé et comme ça allait être écrasé et pas vendu d'toute façon, j'l'ai pris. Et j'crois qu'c'est ceux-là. Parce que j'avais plein d'autres sacs aussi mais eux, j'les avais acheté dans des boutiques. Et les verts, j'l'es avais jamais vu avant.»

Le noble aurait eu pas mal de choses à redire sur les méthodes d'éducation de Zaraki… et Unohana. Mais même lui devait admettre que la petite était un cas et que ça ne le concernait de toute façon absolument pas. Unohana reprit la parole.

« Je vais me mettre en piste avec elle dès demain pour retrouver la fabrique en question. A partir de là, nous chercherons où ces bonbons sont stockés et vendus et d'où proviennent leurs ingrédients. Je fais confiance au nez de Yachiru pour nous guider. »

« Lieutenant Kusajishi. » Intervint Soi Fon. « Je fais confiance au capitaine Unohana pour cette enquête mais je tiens à vous rappeler que nous avons besoin d'une discrétion totale de votre part. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ne rien dire, mais également de passer inaperçue. Je sais que vous ne vous souciez pas autrement des victimes possibles. Mais si vous tenez un tant soit peu à ce monde dans lequel vous vivez, comportez-vous de la même manière que lorsque vous infiltrez la propriété Kuchiki ou que vous épiez les buffets des réceptions. »

Byakuya eut une forte envie de tordre un cou à ce moment-là. Mais il n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer s'il s'agissait de celui de la capitaine ou celui de la lieutenante. Il ignorait combien de tunnels existaient encore sous sa propriété. Après tout, Yachiru avait promis de ne plus en creuser. Pas de ne plus utiliser ceux qu'elle avait déjà créé. Est-ce que Mumei accepterait de… Hm, c'était peut-être une idée. Mais elle lui demanderait sûrement un service en échange. Il faudrait qu'il étudie la question.

Zaraki abordait un large sourire carnassier. Unohana le regardait avec amusement et Kohana avec une lueur d'empathie. Il s'appliqua tout particulièrement à ne rien laisser paraître, ne voulant pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Yachiru avait vigoureusement hoché la tête face à l'exhortation de Soi Fon.

« J'veux pas qu'ces bonbons soient vendus. J'veux des vrais bonbons, des qui rendent heureux et qui remplissent l'estomac. Et puis, les hollows, ça pue. T'inquiète, la guêpe ! Avec Re-chan, on va trouver où c'qu'ils sont et on va leur démolir la face ! »

Ce fut au tour de Soi Fon de gérer son énervement face au surnom dont on venait de l'affubler. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents et de ne pas répliquer. On ne raisonnait pas avec Kusajishi, au risque d'y perdre sa santé mentale. Elle préféra changer le sujet.

« Avec le travail du capitaine Kuchiki, du lieutenant Mumei et de nos sources dans le Rukongai, nous avons maintenant la liste quasi intégrale de tous les nobles impliqués dans l'affaire. Reste à dénicher le reste des commerçants et les membres de la chambre des 46. Il nous faudra ensuite des preuves irréfutables pour tout ce beau monde. Mais nous n'avons encore aucune donnée sur le Chef, si ce n'est cette appellation qu'utilisent ces subordonnés. Mumei. Où en êtes-vous avec les Goto ? »

« Le rendez-vous a été fixé. Je suis invitée à leur résidence dans 3 jours. De là, ils me conduiront au lieu de réunion. Je ne sais pas encore combien nous serons, ni qui nous y rencontreront. »

« Bien. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous poser une filature. Ça pourrait tout faire rater. Vous êtes seule sur ce coup. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, capitaine. »

Face au petit public de la pièce, elles restaient strictement professionnelles. Mais toutes deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer que sa dernière mission en solo s'était bien mal terminée.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 6 Novembre –**

Une fois encore, ils se retrouvaient assis au bord de la rivière, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le regard plongé dans les remous de la rivière.

Kohana appréhendait la réunion du lendemain. Elle allait partir en mission dans le Rukongai pour la première fois depuis son échec. Et cette fois-ci, elle devrait regarder son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Si on en venait aux coups, ils s'apercevraient tout de suite que la Shiba bravache et fière n'avait finalement pas grand-chose dans le ventre. Ils se poseraient des questions, enquêteraient là où l'os jeté avait suffi à détourner leur attention auparavant. Et Kyoko Shiba ne serait plus une recrue potentielle. Ou du moins, pas assez intéressante pour entrer dans les cercles les plus restreints : ceux qui entraient en contact avec le Chef. Elle étudiait toutes les possibilités d'erreur, toutes les bourdes qu'elle pourrait commettre.

Son zanpakuto l'avait invectivé un moment avant de se boucher les oreilles et de grommeler dans son coin, lançant une remarque cinglante ci et là quand l'attitude de sa maîtresse devenait trop ridicule.

« C'est curieux. » Remarqua soudain le capitaine.

Kohana lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. De quoi parlait-il ? Byakuya remarqua son interrogation et entreprit pour une fois d'expliquer sa pensée.

« Cette guerre menace non seulement la Soul Society mais également l'harmonie entre les mondes. Pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'une poignée à nous battre. Les shinigamis qui ont juré de protéger cet ordre restent dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce qui se déroule autour d'eux. Et ceux qui sont au courant sont les traîtres qui œuvrent contre nous. »

Kohana l'observa attentivement. Il était capitaine de la sixième division, habitué à entraîner ses troupes, à les mener au combat contre un adversaire concret et connu, à se battre à leur côté et à les protéger. En tant que shinigami, il avait rarement eu à mener une lutte seul. Il avait toujours su qu'à d'autres endroits, d'autres batailles se déroulaient elles aussi, opposant le Gotei à un ennemi commun, tous dirigés vers le même but.

Alors qu'elle et ses confrères…

« Nous combattons des ombres, des concepts et des papiers. Nous sommes à peine une poignée face à des géants. Mais il y a des ennemis qu'un shinigami ne peut pas affronter avec son zanpakuto. L'ambition, la jalousie, la mégalomanie, l'appât de l'or, la vengeance, … Un soldat peut se battre contre une armée. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre les mouvements politiques ou les accords commerciaux. C'est alors à nous de prendre nos armes, aussi peu reluisantes soient-elles. La justice expéditive, c'est l'assassinat. Le contrôle des informations, ce sont les secrets et les mensonges. La protection, c'est l'impassibilité et l'obéissance aux ordres même dans les circonstances les plus difficiles. L'honneur et le devoir, c'est de se taire jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Rien de bien tentant pour des têtes chaudes rêvant de combats épiques et de hauts fait d'armes, de gloire et de reconnaissance, d'un monde noir et blanc où les chemins forment une belle ligne droite.

Alors nous restons une poignée, et nous nous cachons, pour préserver l'innocence de ce monde qui nous craint. Vous connaissez bien toutes ces armes car vous avez été élevé au milieu des conspirations et des luttes de pouvoir des nobles. Mais étant chef de clan, vous pouviez user de votre autorité là où d'autres auraient dû employer les intrigues. Et vous n'avez encore jamais eu à protéger la Soul Society de cette manière. C'est peut-être bien la première fois que vous vous battez avec nous, comme nous. Ai-je tort ?»

Byakuya garda le silence, méditant ce qu'elle venait de décrire. Ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'il se résolut à répondre. « Non, vous avez bien résumé la situation. »

Puis, après un instant : « J'ajouterai une chose toutefois. Bien plus de personnes que vous ne le soupçonnez sont au courant de la dédication de l'Onmitsukido et de son sacrifice constant. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous des soldats. Et beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas eu à se battre seulement contre des hollows. Les têtes remplies d'étoiles que vous décrivez sont rares, surtout après les événements des dernières décennies. »

Kohana fronça les sourcils avant de se détendre et d'arborer un léger sourire. « C'est vrai. Je me suis peut-être laissée emportée par la mélancolie. »

Byakuya l'observa, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

« Regrettez-vous votre choix ? »

« Mon choix ? Vous voulez dire, d'être entrée à l'Onmitsukido plutôt que dans une division ? De travailler seule et dans l'ombre, plutôt qu'entourée de camarades, à regarder l'ennemi en face ? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête. C'était bien sa question.

Un petit rire nerveux et moqueur résonna. « A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu de choix. Devenir une espionne et un assassin était la seule voie possible. C'était ça, ou finir poignardée, ou pire, dans un recoin sombre du Rukongai, avant de disparaître en milliers de particules. »

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de froncer légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait de révéler. N'aurait-elle pu devenir une simple shinigami? Ha, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait un handicap en combat. Durant leurs entraînements, elle n'avait jamais proposé de duels amicaux. Et dès qu'il adoptait une posture d'attaque, elle déclarait immédiatement forfait. Mais pourquoi devait-elle absolument intégrer le Seireitei ? Etait-elle menacée dans le Rukongai ? Avec ses capacités, elle aurait pu facilement déjouer les poursuites et traverser les districts, même avant de recevoir son entraînement. Le Rukongai était immense. Il permettait de couper facilement toutes attaches avec un quartier pour recommencer sa vie dans un autre, à des centaines de kilomètres, tant qu'on avait les capacités pour voyager sans se faire repérer. Apparemment, quelque chose l'avait obligée à entrer dans le Seireitei. Et, une fois arrivée, sa seule perspective avait été d'intégrer l'On mitsuki.

Kohana avait deviné certaines des questions en train de traverser l'esprit de son voisin. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à en révéler autant sur elle. Elle garda le silence et profita du calme environnant pour se préparer à la mission du lendemain.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre –**

Seule dans la chambre prêtée par Kuukaku, Kohana s'habillait pour sortir. Les Goto l'avaient avertie qu'ils s'aventureraient dans les quartiers du Rukongai. Ils resteraient dans les premiers districts mais ils devaient passer inaperçus. Il fallait donc privilégier des habits sobres et pratiques. Mais comment Kyoko interpréterait-elle cette tenue ? Une Shiba qui a l'habitude de fréquenter les boutiques et d'errer dans des districts à la sécurité incertaine saurait parfaitement quel genre de vêtement permet le plus de mobilité et n'hésiterait pas à porter ce que bon lui semblait. Elle décida d'enfiler un pantalon large qui permettrait de facilement cacher des armes. Quant à la tunique, elle n'oubliait pas qu'on allait la tester et la jauger tout au long de cette entrevue.

Certains choisiraient d'exhiber leur richesse, d'autres, leur raffinement. Mais Kyoko Shiba avait tout à la fois le désir de tracer son propre chemin et d'obtenir plus de pouvoir tout en esquissant de larges pieds de nez à ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Kyoko Shiba avait également une petite idée de l'art de la manipulation et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir lorsque cela lui était utile. Opterait-elle pour une fausse soumission ou pour une fierté assumée ? Elle se souvint de la famille dont elle empruntait le nom et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'évidence de la réponse.

Elle choisit une tunique résistante, dotée de plusieurs poches, aux manches un peu larges, d'un vert vif et froid, de bonne facture mais sans aucun ornement ou broderie superflue. Elégance, sobriété, praticité. Elle ne ploierait pas face à celui qui voulait l'utiliser mais offrirait volontairement des services, pour des bénéfices réciproques. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtiendrait sans courber la nuque.

L'image de son mentor en train de la houspiller lui traversa l'esprit. A sa manière, le lieutenant Omaeda n'avait lui non plus jamais courbé l'échine. Il avait récolté nombre d'insultes, du mépris et du dédain à ne savoir qu'en faire, mais il avait continué d'avancer son bonhomme de chemin sans faire attention aux remarques, si ce n'étaient celles de son capitaine. Tous dans la deuxième division le respectaient même s'ils ne s'empêchaient pas de râler abondamment dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

C'est lui qui lui avait appris à se tenir droite et à quitter sa posture d'animal cerné et prêt à la riposte. C'est lui qui, dès qu'il avait découvert son handicap, avait commencé à l'entraîner au combat personnellement, s'ingéniant à trouver des méthodes pour dépasser son traumatisme. Il avait continuellement échoué, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il y réussirait un jour, obstiné jusqu'au bout. Et même si elle ne pouvait faire face à un ennemi, il avait fini par lui inspirer tellement de confiance qu'elle avait commencé à riposter contre lui. La première fois où elle avait porté un coup, il l'avait dévisagé stupéfait, plié en deux et massant son estomac douloureux, avant d'arborer un sourire si large qu'elle s'était demandé si ses joues n'allaient pas craquer.

Et il pensait qu'elle était morte.

Ses entrailles se tordirent en pensant à la douleur qu'elle avait dû lui causer. Et combien grande serait sa déception et sa colère lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance de sa survie tout ce temps ! Kohana redoutait leurs retrouvailles, tout en les espérant. Son maître lui manquait terriblement, mais il risquait de lui en vouloir pendant un long moment. Secouant sa tête pour tenter de se changer les idées, elle finit rapidement de s'habiller. Elle ne devait pas faire attendre les Goto.

Sans même y penser, sa main se dirigea vers son attirail de lames. Elle l'arrêta brusquement. Le Chef aurait sûrement des yeux entraînés sur place, qui ne manqueraient pas de remarquer les personnes armées. Elle répugnait à aller en mission sans rien d'autre pour la protéger que son kido et son shunpo. Et pourrait-elle même les utiliser ? Kyoko n'était jamais entrée à l'Académie mais sa famille était réputée pour son artillerie qui prenait source dans une utilisation très particulière du kido. Cependant, le secret de leurs sorts était jalousement gardé et Kohana n'était pas capable de reproduire leurs techniques. Par contre, Kyoko était le genre de personne à payer un entraîneur ou à marchander avec ses cousins pour obtenir quelques leçons et entraînements. Elle devrait néanmoins limiter au maximum l'usage des pratiques associées aux shinigamis. Quant à porter des armes…

Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres. Kyoko était une cousine éloignée, usant plus volontiers de manipulation et de finesse que de force brute. Mais c'était une parente de Kuukaku et des Kurosaki. Au risque de se répéter, elle était Shiba depuis la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Restait à trouver où Kuukaku rangeait ses explosifs.

0000000000

Ils étaient trois. Un mois et demi après l'ouverture de la Saison, trois nobles avaient été jugés suffisamment prometteurs, ambitieux et utiles pour recevoir une invitation très spéciale. Kohana n'était pas surprise de la présence des deux autres. Kuchiki et elle avaient remarqué leurs longs entretiens avec certains conspirateurs lors de précédentes soirées. Il y aurait peut-être d'autres recrues avant la fin de la Saison mais pour l'instant, seuls ces trois-là avaient réussi le premier test : l'observation de leur comportement en société, l'étude de leur passé et de leur personnalité.

Cela la rassurait et l'inquiétait tout-à-la fois. Ils recrutaient peu, si bien que, même s'ils avaient commencé plusieurs années plus tôt, le nombre de nobles impliqués restaient gérable. Mais ils privilégiaient la qualité à la quantité. Trouver un maillon faible qui accepterait de trahir s'avérerait tâche ardue.

Kohana observa lentement et délibérément la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les murs étaient en bois, le sol, un tatami. Aucune ornementation. Pas de porte, ni de fenêtre. Ils avaient été guidés jusqu'ici avec les yeux bandés. En enregistrant les odeurs, l'humidité de l'air, la résonance, l'élasticité du terrain, les pas qu'ils avaient parcouru et les virages amorcés, Kohana savait qu'ils avaient emprunté un souterrain. On avait sûrement dû les faire tourner en rond à un ou deux moments du parcours. Néanmoins, elle avait soigneusement mémorisé tout ce qui pouvait servir de repère et retracerait la carte ainsi obtenue dès qu'elle aurait un bout de papier à disposition.

On les laissait attendre, essayant par cette technique vieille comme le monde de faire monter leur angoisse et leur nervosité. De cette manière, ils laisseraient passer certaines réactions ou informations qu'ils auraient préféré cacher derrière leur façade. Kyoko se montrerait-elle inquiète ? Non. Elle avait été habituée à pire avec le caractère de sa famille et de ses relations commerciales. Mais impatiente, ça oui. Une impatience qu'elle tenterait de dissimuler. Une Shiba, aussi fine soit-elle, détestait qu'on la fasse trop attendre. Une légère irritation et un peu d'amusement face à leur tactique aisément déchiffrable pourraient également convenir. Ils la prenaient pour une débutante et elle allait leur montrer qu'elle valait plus que ça.

Le glissement léger d'un panneau coulissant résonna dans son dos. Kohana maîtrisa avec peine son envie de bondir sur le côté pour faire face à la nouvelle addition. Elle dût se faire violence pour se retourner paisiblement et afficher un sourire assuré. L'homme et la femme à côté d'elle n'avaient rien entendu. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui venait de se passer. La tactique avait parfaitement fonctionné sur eux.

« Si vous preniez le thé, il aurait été courtois de nous en offrir. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix douce et rieuse. Elle ne voulait pas non plus les braquer et rater sa chance. Simplement les prévenir qu'elle ne donnerait pas son allégeance à la légère et prouver qu'elle valait la peine d'être recrutée.

« Kyoko Shiba, je présume. » Lui répondit l'homme en face d'elle.

« Vous présumez bien. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il la jaugea du regard un instant avant de se retourner vers les deux autres. « Et vous devez être Inari Shihoin et Saburo Kobayashi. »

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête. Tous les trois faisaient partie d'un des cinq clans majeurs de la Soul Society. Mais tout en portant le nom de leur clan, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'hériter du titre ou même d'obtenir une charge importante, car ils ne faisaient pas partie de la famille principale. Seule Kyoko avait une chance d'accaparer une position intéressante à cause de peu de membres existants chez les Shiba.

« Je vais vous poser quelques questions rapides, avant que nous prenions le thé. » Annonça-t-il en lançant un regard moqueur vers Kyoko. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et lui rendit son sourire tout en laissant paraître un brin d'agacement.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Question abrupte, presque accusatrice. Après un parcours, yeux bandés, dans des souterrains, puis une attente d'une heure, seuls dans cette pièce, les deux autres recrues avaient perdu de leur superbe. D'énervés, ils étaient devenus nerveux, craignant à tout moment de découvrir une supercherie ou de voir débarquer leur famille les accusant à grands cris de trahison. Ils avaient un peu chuchoté entre eux mais n'avaient pas osé adresser la parole à la fière Shiba qui se tenait en retrait. Ils étaient complètement déstabilisés par l'attitude inattendue du nouvel arrivant.

Et Kohana n'avait aucune intention de les aider en prenant la parole la première. Elle s'était positionné de biais par rapport à eux, presque sur la même ligne que leur interlocuteur, et les dévisageait comme si elle aussi allait juger de leur réponse.

Ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil interrogateur avant que Saburo Kobayashi ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

« J'ai été invité par Shibuya-san. Il m'a assuré que je trouverai ici des personnes capables de faire changer les choses. »

« Et ? » Le relança l'inconnu.

Saburo avait évité de trop se mouiller avec sa réponse mais il n'avait plus le choix. Baissant les épaules, il avoua.

« Et quelques retournements de situation et autres changements en ma faveur ne seraient pas pour me déplaire. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer un moment avant de passer à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Il avait compris qu'il ne servirait rien d'attendre une réponse de la Shiba avant que les autres aient déballé leur sac.

« Beaucoup d'incapables se retrouvent avec des charges qu'ils sont incapables d'assumer. D'autres se désintéressent complètement de leurs responsabilités. Et d'autres encore en profitent pour nous tyranniser et nous asservir. Courber la tête face à des idiots, des mous et des brutes, c'est déjà assez dur. Mais il est hors de question que j'en épouse un pour consolider une alliance ou parce que c'est le seul moyen de vivre dans le confort. »

Réponse franche, directe, violente. Kyoko lui tira son chapeau. Kohana se demandait comment une Shihoin pouvait accepter de dévoiler toutes ses cartes avant même d'avoir jaugé la situation. Etait-ce le conditionnement psychologique qui lui avait fait perdre ses faux semblants ? Ou avait-elle un caractère très différent de celui de ses cousins ? Curieux. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

L'inconnu se tourna vers elle. Elle avait réfléchi à toute vitesse à une réponse. Passer la dernière permettait d'analyser les paroles et réactions avant d'avoir à s'engager, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'il fallait se montrer créatif pour se démarquer du lot et ne pas verser dans la redite.

Heureusement, elle avait pas mal côtoyé sa fausse famille ce dernier mois. Son don de la répartie, très modeste jusque-là, s'en était vu grandement amélioré. Par contre, elle ne pourrait pas donner une réponse complètement absurde. Kyoko voulait saisir cette opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et récolter tous les avantages possibles au passage. Répondre qu'elle visitait le lieu avec l'intention de le louer ou bien qu'elle avait suivi le groupe de touriste ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Son zanpakuto éclata de rire à ce moment, imaginant la situation et la trouvant absolument hilarante. Quant à Kohana, elle essayait de se concentrer sur les occupants de la pièce. Le conditionnement avait fonctionné sur elle aussi, elle sentait l'angoisse qui essayait de la mordre. Mais elle refusait de se laisser avoir.

« Trouver un challenge à ma hauteur. » Orgueil, ambition, toupet, confiance en soi, résistance aux influences extérieures, avec tout de même une obéissance aux règles car elle avait répondu à la question sans faire de hors sujet. Beau petit bouquet de six mots.

La curiosité et l'amusement éclairèrent le regard qui la scrutait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas souvent entendu ce genre de réponse et il n'avait pas pris ombrage de son impertinence. Parfait.

« Bien. Je vous remercie de vous être montrés honnêtes avec moi. Je suis Kinnori Oshiro. Et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour l'attente et les façons dont nous avons usé avec vous ces dernières heures. On ne saurait être trop prudent. Nous devions nous assurez que vous n'étiez pas suivi et vérifier votre motivation. J'espère que vous comprendrez la nécessité d'une telle conduite.

Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout, dans une volte-face qui donnait la migraine aux non-habitués. Kohana avait reconnu là une autre stratégie d'interrogatoire. Après avoir été traités de façon très abruptes, ils allaient être maintenant reçus comme des rois avec des belles paroles afin d'endormir leur méfiance et de les rassurer. Généralement, on employait deux personnes différentes et le changement n'était pas aussi violent. Mais Kinnori Oshiro avait un charisme qui lui permettait visiblement d'assumer les deux rôles sans que ses victimes ne sourcillent trop.

Si elle n'avait été que Kohana, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'adapter au changement. Mais en tant que Kyoko, elle n'était pas sûre de la bonne conduite à adopter. Peut-être un haussement de sourcil face au revirement presque maladroit tant il était soudain ? Quoiqu'il advienne, elle ne devait pas abandonner la superbe qu'elle avait si ouvertement affichée. Mais montrer un peu de méfiance ne devrait pas étonner ses observateurs. Car elle était certaine qu'une ou deux autres personnes étudiaient la scène et ses acteurs à travers les fissures, bien à l'abri derrière les parois de bois.

Kinnori ouvrit le panneau coulissant et les invita à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une petite salle agréable et élégamment meublée et leur guide les invita à s'asseoir sur les coussins.

« Le thé ne devrait pas tarder, dame Shiba. »

« Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pu en profiter à la fin de notre longue marche. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin et avec un fin sourire. Il n'avait cessé de déverser des amabilités et d'échanger des banalités pendant leur court trajet, s'excusant encore une fois ou deux sur le traitement précédent. Elle lui rappelait ainsi qu'elle n'oublierait pas les méthodes employées, sans pour autant lui en tenir ouvertement rigueur.

Les deux autres n'étaient pas tout à fait nés de la dernière pluie non plus. Ils lançaient quelques regards méfiants tout en répondant favorablement aux ouvertures de leur hôte.

Les plateaux ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir, thé fumant et léger, petits gâteaux au miel et au sésame, fruits séchés, mochis aromatisés, de quoi amadouer davantage les recrues. Même en tant qu'âmes et sans pression spirituelle particulièrement importante, la nourriture restait un outil psychologique redoutable. Kohana s'était souvent demandé si l'odorat n'était pas le sens à la fois le plus efficace et le plus dangereux. Mais ajoutez à cela le goût des aliments, le phénomène de digestion et celui d'hydratation ainsi que les sensations de réchauffement ou de rafraîchissement et vous aviez un combo dévastateur.

Kohana faisait très attention de ne rien ingérer, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce qu'avait subi Yachiru quelques jours auparavant. Elle vidait discrètement sa tasse sur l'arrière d'un coussin sombre à proximité dès que Kinnori avait le dos tourné.

« Bien, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Chacun de vous a été recommandé par l'un des nôtres. Ils ont remarqué votre sagacité et votre frustration par rapport à la situation actuelle. Une frustration que nous partageons. Avec un petit groupe de personnes de confiance, nous avons décidé de prendre les choses en main au lieu de nous laisser complètement marché sur les pieds. Vous l'avez bien exprimé, des incapables se retrouvent à diriger un monde complexe et plein de promesses. Il est temps que les charges et les honneurs soient distribués aux plus prometteurs et aux plus capables d'entre nous, plutôt qu'aux descendants. Leur oppression est inacceptable et détruit peu à peu ce monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'opulence dans laquelle ils vivent alors que nous devons continuellement trouver des stratagèmes pour vivre dans un confort relatif. Et je ne doute pas, dame Shiba, que nos plans constituent un défi passionnant et compliqué à relever. Vous ne serez pas déçue. » Ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

Il continua aussitôt après en s'adressant à nouveau à ces trois auditeurs. « Mais vous avez tous dû deviner que cette lutte n'est pas chose facile ou sans danger. Nous devons nous assurer de nos alliés afin de ne pas être lâchement trahis par la suite. »

Il avait annoncé ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Les invités ne purent qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

« C'est pourquoi, nous allons procéder à un petit test pour chacun d'entre vous. Oh, trois fois rien ! Mais cela nous permettra de vérifier votre résolution et d'observer vos aptitudes. Nous pourrons alors vous placer à un poste qui conviendra à vos talents. Bien entendu, vous avez encore la possibilité de vous désister maintenant. Si le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, vous pouvez quitter cette pièce immédiatement. On vous guidera à la sortie et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, jusqu'au jour où nous prendrons nos nouvelles places. »

Une sortie proposée afin qu'on puisse leur rappeler par la suite qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes décidé de se retrouver là. Et pour ceux qui seraient tenté de partir, un rappel de ce qu'ils allaient manquer en faisant demi-tour. Kohana se demandait si quelqu'un avait déjà emprunté cette sortie. Et la question suivante, cette personne avait-elle survécu ?

« Alors, votre décision ? »

Les deux autres recrues semblaient fermes dans leur choix. Elles étaient arrivées jusqu'ici été n'avaient pas l'intention de repartir.

« Mon cher Oshiro-san, croyez-vous réellement que je n'étudie pas soigneusement le pour et le contre avant de m'engager dans une voie ? Si nous cessions ces jeux de l'esprit ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » Résonna la voix douce et ferme de Kyoko. Elle laissait percer une certaine impatience dans sa voix, agacée par tous ces délais. Une Shiba ne traînait pas pour conclure ses affaires.

« Mille excuses, dame Shiba. Mais vous comprendrez que nous cherchons des alliés pleinement consentants. Vous avez tous les trois décidé de rester et je vous félicite pour votre intelligence et votre audace. C'est en prenant des risques que l'on obtient des résultats. »

Kohana ne put s'empêcher un petit rire nerveux, bien cachée derrière la façade de Kyoko. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Je vais à présent me retirer dans la pièce à côté et vous appeler un par un pour vous présenter votre mission. Ainsi, seul vous et moi seront au courant de ce que vous devez faire. Nous avons votre sécurité à cœur. »

Sur ce, Kinnori se leva et invita la jeune Shihoin à le suivre, laissant Saburo Kobayashi et Kyoko Shiba seuls dans la pièce avec le plateau de thé et un silence de plomb.

« Ouais, c'est surtout leur tranquillité qui leur tient à cœur. Bon sang, et les deux autres gobent ça comme un caméléon avec des mouches. »

« Tu parles en connaisseur, Mushoku. » Répondit Kohana à son zanpakuto.

« Hmmph ! On parie combien que ce test, c'est une manière d'obtenir un moyen de chantage contre eux ? Ils font un truc pas bien propre, pas bien réglo, p'têtre sans même sans apercevoir, et après on leur ressort les preuves dès qu'ils commencent à vouloir se débiner. »

« Etant donné leurs méthodes, jusque-là, ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas. »

« On la f'ra à la Kohana ou en mode Shiba ? »

« Attendons de recevoir notre mission, puis voyons à quel point ils seront capables de nous observer. On verra ensuite si on n'peut pas tricher un peu. »

« Haaa, la bonne vieille triche ! Ça me manquait. Tu d'viens trop réglo et ça m'énerve. Et j'mennuiiiiie. »

« Nous allons bientôt voir de l'action, Mushoku, et plus que tu ne l'apprécieras. Les évènements s'accélèrent. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois, nous verrons une fin à cette histoire, en bien ou en mal. »

« Mouais, en attendant, on a toujours pas réussi à voir le Chef. »

« Non, mais je pense que celui-ci est l'un de ses adjoints directs. Il a pu paraître abrupt et malhabile mais il nous a soigneusement étudiés, nous et nos réactions, tout du long. Il sait ce qu'il fait et il a suffisamment de charisme pour qu'on écoute ses belles paroles. »

« Tu penses que le Chef se comporte comment avec les sang bleu qu'il recrute ? »

« En les envoûtant. Pour qu'ils écoutent autant leur orgueil blessé et leur ambition, au mépris des plus élémentaires règles de survie, il faut un être extrêmement brillant ou une récompense à rendre fous les plus sages. Soit il emploie quelqu'un pour son baratin, soit il a lui-même cette capacité de vous jeter des paillettes aux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sache plus son propre nom. »

« Mais ce quelqu'un, c'est pas Kinnori. »

« Non, il est très doué pour lire les gens et soutirer toutes les infos dont il a besoin. Moins pour les charmer. Passons le test et montons en grade. Je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à le rencontrer. »

« Oh, arrête d'avoir les chocottes et respire! J'entends le parquet trembler ! »

« Ça va aller, Mushoku, ça va aller, ce n'est rien.» Répondit Kohana en essayant de reprendre son calme tout en se concentrant à nouveau sur son environnement.

« Mon œil, oui ! »

0000000000

 _ **\- 82 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 19 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin -**_

 _Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais l'ancien était déjà debout, observant le ciel nuageux. Ils auraient de la pluie d'ici une heure ou deux. Il faudrait trouver de quoi occuper les plus turbulents. Quelques leçons le matin, une histoire à mettre en scène l'après-midi, quelques tâches ménagères dans la journée, ça devrait le faire. Rie s'était auto proclamée l'intendante de la maison. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de quatorze ans mais elle savait déjà gérer tout son petit monde d'une main de maître. Elle ne pourrait plus rester très longtemps ici. Elle aussi allait devoir grandir, passer outre les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées et se construire une nouvelle vie. Elle leur manquerait terriblement mais elle ne pouvait pas se dévouer indéfiniment pour les « paumés » qu'il rassemblait, comme elle les appelait._

 _Il pourrait peut-être la recommander comme apprentie d'une intendante chez un riche commerçant ou un noble. Mais il devrait bien choisir la maison en question pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans un nouveau cauchemar. Elle était intelligente et débrouillarde et apprendrait vite les ficelles du métier._

 _Il devrait prendre à nouveau les routes pour chercher cela. Ou alors, peut-être qu'en envoyant une lettre à certains de ses anciens enfants, ceux-ci pourraient l'aider ? Il se faisait vieux et les voyages l'épuisaient de plus en plus. Et puis, il n'aimait pas laisser la maison seule. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre des bandits ou des hollows, ça faisait au moins un adulte dans la place._

 _Il repensa à la dernière paumée qu'il avait trouvée. Allons bon, il avait définitivement adopté l'expression de Rie maintenant. Il revenait des courses avec certains des garçons comme porteurs de paniers lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur une petite âme trempée et immobile. Il avait vite compris qu'elle n'était pas encore morte mais que ça ne saurait tarder. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à la maison, aidé de ses garçons. A vrai dire, elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, faible et amaigrie comme elle l'était._

 _Rie s'en était occupée avec dévouement malgré ses marmonnements et ses protestations contre une bouche de plus à nourrir et qui n'allait pas tarder à crever. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, trop heureuse d'avoir été recueillie elle aussi quand elle n'était pas dans un état bien meilleur._

 _La petite, une fois réveillée, n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle était restée courbée, prête à détaler au moindre mouvement, refusant de s'approcher de lui, même pour saisir le plateau de nourriture. Ses yeux méfiants étaient agrandis et écarquillés par la faim qui avait creusé ses joues et ses orbites._

 _Une fois nourrie, elle avait filé sans un bruit. Cela faisait trois jours et il ne l'avait toujours pas revue. Il espérait qu'elle avait un abri quelque part. La pluie durerait de longues heures et elle n'était pas suffisamment remise pour supporter un temps pareil._

 _Alors qu'il tournait les yeux vers la maison, se préparant à lever les enfants, il vit ce même regard hanté qui l'avait si fortement impressionné. La petite était revenue. Dissimulée par un buisson, à quelques mètres de la maison, elle l'observait attentivement, peureusement. Il continua son geste, évitant de lui montrer qu'il l'avait remarquée. Cela risquerait de la faire fuir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et entreprit de réchauffer la soupe avant de couper quelques fruits envoyés par l'un de ses grands, maintenant fermier. Il remplit un bol avec du riz et la soupe bien chaude et saisit de l'autre main l'assiette de fruits coupés._

 _En veillant à bouger très doucement, il posa l'assiette et le bol sur la terrasse avant de se retirer à plusieurs mètres pour contempler le paysage. Un rapide coup d'œil lui avait appris que la petite était toujours là. Parfait. Il s'assit et se mit à chantonner à mi-voix, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement._

 _Une heure plus tard, le bol et l'assiette avaient été mystérieusement et silencieusement vidés, la petite était repartie et la pluie se mit à tomber. L'ancien soupira. Ce serait long._

 _0000000000_

 _Elle est revenue, d'abord tous les quatre à cinq jours, puis plus fréquemment. Elle vient presque un jour sur deux maintenant. Elle arrive avant l'aurore, avant que les enfants ne se réveillent. Elle observe les environs, le surveille, le déchiffre. Dès qu'il la repère, il va dans la cuisine, préparer un petit plateau qu'il dépose ensuite sur la terrasse en bois. Au fil des jours, il s'assied de plus en plus proche du plateau, centimètres par centimètres. Si elle a remarqué son manège, elle ne dit rien. Au lieu des dix mètres du début, il en est maintenant à cinq. De temps en temps, il garde le silence. A d'autres moments, il chantonne des airs à mi-voix. Et souvent, il parle. Il parle dans le vent, dans le vide, pas trop fort pour qu'elle ait besoin de s'approcher pour l'écouter._

 _Il parle de sa vie, des enfants qu'il recueille, de leurs jeux préférés, des histoires qu'ils inventent tous ensemble avant de les mettre en scène avec trois bouts de carton et quelques couvertures en guise de décor. Il parle aussi des épreuves qu'ils ont pu vivre, des douleurs qui les ont déchirés de l'intérieur. Il parle de ceux qui ont guéri et grandi, qui sont maintenant partis et qui ont construit un petit bout de bonheur. Il parle des plantes qui guérissent, de celles qu'il ne faut pas manger, des racines qui nourrissent. Il parle des différents signes de maladie et de comment les traiter. Il parle des différents métiers qui existent et qui sont nécessaires pour faire vivre un village._

 _Il parle de lui aussi, un peu. Qu'il a vécu en côtoyant de grands guerriers, qu'il voulait en devenir un. Et un jour, il s'est retrouvé dans un quartier pauvre du Rukongai. Il ne s'était jamais douté des conditions de vie là-bas. Il était écœuré. Il dit qu'il a essayé de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles pendant un moment. Il a continué son apprentissage de guerrier. Lors d'une expédition, il a été blessé par un Hollow et laissé pour mort. Un enfant l'a découvert et l'a soigné. L'enfant est mort quelques jours plus tard. Alors, il a fait une promesse à cet enfant mort. Qu'il consacrerait sa vie à sauver ses semblables. Il est parti dans un coin éloigné du Rukongai, a rassemblé quelques enfants autour de lui et ils ont construit cette maison, secondé par un ami charpentier. Les enfants ont grandi et sont partis. D'autres ont pris leur place. Il parcourt les chemins, recueillant les paumés, leur donnant un abri, des soins, de la nourriture, du savoir et du rire. Surtout du rire. Les anciens lui envoient les petits qu'ils trouvent et ils aident ceux qui ont grandi à trouver un métier._

 _Il parle de plein d'autres choses encore. Qu'elle a rencontré des adultes mauvais mais que tous ne sont pas comme ça. Que la prudence est une bonne chose mais qu'elle ne doit pas perdre la capacité de faire confiance. A son regard intrigué, il a dû définir ce que c'était. Elle n'a pas bien compris. Il lui pose aussi des questions, parfois. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Depuis quand vit-elle seule ? A-t-elle des amis, des frères et sœurs quelque part ? D'où vient-elle ? Et la plus récurrente : comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _Au départ, elle restait simplement le temps de gober la nourriture offerte avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Et puis elle a commencé à manger plus lentement. Et un jour, elle est restée un peu, même après avoir terminé son repas. Elle a repris du poids, elle ne tressaille plus au moindre de ses gestes, ses yeux prennent moins de place sur son visage. Mais elle ne répond jamais. Jusqu'au jour où elle hausse les épaules alors qu'il lui demande à nouveau son nom. Il comprend alors qu'elle n'en a pas. Personne ne l'a jamais nommée, et elle ne s'est pas donnée la peine d'en trouver un. A quoi bon, quand on a personne pour l'utiliser ?_

 _« Tu n'as pas de nom ? »_

 _Léger hochement de tête._

 _« Alors il faut en trouver un. C'est très important un nom. C'est un moyen de reconnaissance, d'identité. Par ton nom, tu montres que tu es une personne unique. Un nom, c'est toute l'histoire que tu as vécu ou toute celle que tu veux créer avec. C'est ton point de repère, ton fil rouge. Un héros sans nom, ça n'a pas de sens. Tous les héros ont un nom, même s'il est un peu obscur. Le héros à la cape noire a un nom. Il n'y a que lui qui sera appelé le héros à la cape noire. Même si personne ne sait son prénom, ils ont un moyen de l'appeler, de l'invoquer et de le reconnaître. Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'un nom. As-tu une idée de comment tu voudrais être appelée ? »_

 _Elle le regarde un peu curieuse, un peu blasée, un peu méfiante. Elle secoue la tête juste une fois._

 _« Alors dans ce cas, je vais t'en trouver un. N'aie pas peur. Les noms, ça me connaît. C'est moi qui ait nommé Rie. Elle ne voulait plus de son autre nom, ne supportait plus de l'entendre. Alors je lui en ai donné un nouveau. Et il lui va magnifiquement. Elle en est très fière. »_

 _Seule la curiosité et la méfiance demeure dans le regard de l'enfant. Il y a du progrès._

 _« C'est pourquoi, c'est très important de bien réfléchir. Il faut qu'il corresponde à qui tu es et qui tu peux devenir. Il faut aussi qu'il te pousse à aller plus loin, plus haut, à dépasser les limites et à le brandir fièrement. Il faut que tu aies envie d'accomplir de grandes choses avec. Un nom, c'est aussi un secret. Car seules les personnes à qui tu fais le plus confiance sauront pourquoi et comment il te correspond. Et c'est plein d'autres choses encore. Ça peut être très dangereux, car il donne aux méchants un peu de pouvoir sur toi. Mais il peut également provoquer la terreur ou le respect dans le cœur de tes ennemis. Mais avant tout, ton nom, c'est une promesse avec toi-même et celui qui te le donne. Un espoir pour le futur, ancré dans le passé et qui est toujours présent. »_

 _Un moment de silence, puis : « Dans quelques jours, j'aurai trouvé ton nom, je te le promets. »_

 _La petite le regarde un instant. Elle hoche la tête presque imperceptiblement et ce geste réjouit le cœur du vieil homme. Pour la première fois, elle fait confiance à un adulte. Elle lui fait confiance pour lui trouver un nom._

 _0000000000_

 _Quatre jours plus tard, alors qu'elle boit une soupe épaisse, il commence à lui parler des fleurs._

 _« Tu en as vu des grandes fleurs ? Oui, les très belles chez les fleuristes. Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ? Des couleurs riches, des formes délicates. Mais sais-tu le soin qu'il faut pour les faire grandir ? Non ? Une fleur de chez le fleuriste, ça demande beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de peine et beaucoup de savoir. Si quelque chose ne leur convient pas, elles meurent vite. C'est capricieux, ces fleurs. Et on ne les trouve pas en se promenant. Elles doivent pousser dans de la terre spéciale, elles se reproduisent difficilement. Elles ne vivent pas longtemps non plus, même quand tout va bien pour elles. Par contre, elles attirent l'œil et on les apprécie tout de suite._

 _Mais as-tu déjà observé une petite fleur ? Une fleur des champs ou des bois ? Oui ? Tu as vu comme elles sont petites et discrètes ? On ne les remarque pas facilement. Jusqu'au jour où elles recouvrent tout un pan du paysage. Comme ça, sans qu'on l'ait remarqué, elles ont poussé partout. La terre n'est pas forcément bonne, le soleil trop dur, la pluie trop rare. Des gens les piétinent, d'autres les arrachent. Mais elles n'en ont rien à faire. Elles poussent toujours, elles s'entêtent, elles persévèrent. Et on s'arrête un beau jour, le souffle coupé, la larme à l'œil face au lieu qu'elles ont transformé._

 _Ces fleurs-là, quoiqu'on fasse, on n'arrive pas à les arrêter, elles reviennent toujours même dans les endroits les plus improbables. Et elles apportent avec elle un peu de beauté, de joie, d'espoir._

 _Kohana._

 _Tu seras Kohana, une petite fleur. »_


	13. 12 - Soupir

Bonjour à tous! ça y est, je suis de retour!

Il va y avoir une partie "souvenir" assez importante cette fois-ci. Et s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. Ce qui se passe à la fin était prévu depuis le départ et j'avais laissé des indices ci et là...

Pitié?

Sinon, 3 choses importantes:

 **1** \- J'essaye de vous retrouver en Décembre avec le prochain chapitre et la suite de l'histoire. Je vais d'ailleurs me fixer comme but d'achever la première partie de cette histoire (le complot et son dénouement) d'ici l'été 2020. Puis nous nous focaliserons sur Byakuya et Kohana et les combats personnels qu'ils vont avoir à mener avant d'arriver à une fin heureuse. Car elle sera heureuse, soyez en certains! Je déteste les fins tristes et sans espoir.

 **2** \- Autre petite nouvelle, j'ai fait une relecture complète de tout ce que j'avais écrit jusque-là, soit plus de 110.000 mots, ou 206 pages word. Pfiouu! Et j'en ai donc profité pour éditer tous les précédents chapitres. Les seuls changements sont des corrections d'orthographe et de grammaire, des remaniements de phrases et l'ajout des dates précises pour les événements des premiers chapitres.

 **3** \- Enfin, dernière chose parce que je pense que vous serez très curieux à la fin de ce chapitre, voici la signification de Mumei:

_Mumei est le nom que l'on donne aux lames non signées par leur créateur.

On ignore pourquoi certaines lames japonaises étaient signées et d'autres, non. Mais l'une des hypothèses récurrentes est que le maître-forgeron considérait que la lame, forgée par lui-même ou par l'un de ses élèves, ne correspondait pas à ses attentes et qu'il refusait ainsi de la signer.

Cependant, d'excellentes lames ont été retrouvées et attribuées à certains des plus grands maîtres forgerons connus. Considéraient-ils que leur travail était si particulier et excellent qu'il ne nécessitait pas une signature? C'est une autre hypothèse.

En tout cas, ces lames sont considérées comme sans créateur, sans maître, anonymes.

Or, lorsqu'on fait le pendant avec les porteurs de ces lames, les samourais, lorsque l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas ou plus de maître et n'appartenait pas à un clan, il était extrêmement mal considéré. On lui donnait d'ailleurs le nom de Ronin.

C'était la petite parenthèse culturelle! Mais on comprend qu'un tel nom, qui signifie littéralement "pas de nom" ou "sans nom", paraisse bien étrange à nos shinigamis._

Sur ce, plein de bisous et à la revoyure!

Et comme ça faisait longtemps;

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que jouer avec l'univers pour y introduire mes propres idées.

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 12 – Soupir

 _Souffle qu'on exhale, petit ou grand._

 _Joie, surprise ou contentement._

 _Exaspération, énervement et agacement._

 _Nostalgie et mélancolie, tristesse et pleurs camouflés._

 _Ennui, bonheur indicible, attente déçue ou atteinte d'un rêve._

 _Note qui ponctue nos journées, silence des contraires sur la partition de notre vie._

 _Et le plus précieux, le plus redouté, celui qui nous embarque dans le grand voyage et nous fait tourner une page._

 _Séparations et retrouvailles provoquant chez les uns l'angoisse et la terreur, chez les autre l'espoir et la paix._

 _Le dernier._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre – Résidence Shiba – Milieu de journée**

Allongée sur son lit, dans la chambre fournie par les Shiba, Kohana ressassait l'entretien de l'après-midi. Il était évident que ce test d'initiation avait un but bien précis: fournir de la matière pour faire chanter le nouveau, si jamais l'enthousiasme de celui-ci pour la cause se refroidissait. Un moyen sûr et efficace de faire taire les bavards, mater les impétueux, effrayer les peureux et garder avec soi les ambitieux qui ne rechignaient pas à manger à plusieurs râteliers.

Et ils jouaient même d'une pierre deux coups car ces opérations leur procuraient des informations ou financements très bienvenus. La tâche demandée à Kyoko avait été décevante de simplicité. Sachant qu'elle investissait dans plusieurs commerces du Rukongai, on lui avait demandé d'apposer sa signature sur des reconnaissances de dette et des reçus de grosses sommes. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fournir l'argent elle-même. Ils s'en chargeaient eux-mêmes. Non, elle devait simplement apposer son nom, sa signature et son sceau en encre noire et rouge sur papier blanc à côté de la mention d'un versement d'argent pour des ateliers de tanneurs et de teinturiers et des herboristeries.

Elle aurait dû y penser. Quoi de mieux que des tanneries pour camoufler un labo artisanal ? L'odeur y était épouvantable et faisait fuir tous les non habitués, des substances louches pouvaient aisément être camouflées parmi les racines, herbes écorces et autres d'où ils tiraient leurs pigments. Et cette activité était si banale et essentielle que personne n'y regardait à deux fois. Pour développer une drogue clandestine, c'était l'endroit rêvé. Et maintenant, si certains fonctionnaires se montraient curieux sur les patrons et investisseurs de ces nouvelles entreprises, ils trouveraient facilement les documents montrant que Kyoko Shiba était à l'origine des financements et ne poseraient plus de questions.

Et si jamais elle souhaitait faire marche arrière, ils n'auraient aucun problème pour abandonner quelques-uns de leurs ateliers et y laisser des produits compromettants, sans pour autant laisser trace de la drogue qu'ils développaient réellement.

Oh, ils ne seraient pas heureux de devoir déménager leur production ni de mettre la puce à l'oreille des autorités sur de potentielles activités illicites au sein des tanneries. Mais ils pouvaient obtenir beaucoup par la peur et l'appréhension, sans jamais avoir à passer à l'acte. Et ils n'avaient même pas besoin de contacter les shinigamis. Ils n'avaient qu'à transmettre ces documents et quelques autres preuves accablantes à Kuukaku qui s'empresserait de bannir, neutraliser ou surveiller étroitement celle qui avait entaché le blason familial.

Cependant, cette menace ne serait pas suffisante pour faire reculer une Kyoko Shiba si celle-ci était réellement déterminée. Ils devaient savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas la tenir en laisse avec seulement ces documents. Qu'avaient-ils prévu d'autre ?

Elle avait les papiers avec elle en ce moment, et devait les rapporter à un endroit et une heure convenus. Nul doute que la suite des opérations lui serait dévoilée à ce moment-là. Dès qu'elle était rentrée, elle les avait fidèlement recopié pour pouvoir les confier à Soi Fon. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer pour l'instant. Ses mouvements devaient être soigneusement surveillés et même si elle pouvait se débarrasser des mouches sans problème, il ne serait pas avisé que Kyoko Shiba disparaisse de leurs radars en ce moment.

Elle poussa un long soupir, se résignant à attendre jusqu'au soir comme une bonne complice. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur remette les documents soigneusement signés et marqués de son sceau.

Juste à ce moment, un chat noir fit irruption dans sa chambre et elle se redressa subitement.

« Alors ma belle, on a les doigts de pied en éventail ? » La nargua d'un ton goguenard le matou.

« Yoruichi-sama. Vous arrivez à point nommé. »

« Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet-là. » Répliqua le chat avec humour. Mais le trait fut perdu car Kohana avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

« Pourriez-vous transmettre mon rapport et ces papiers au Capitaine Soi Fon ? J'ai eu ma première entrevue avec eux il y a quelques heures et je dois les retrouver à un nouvel endroit ce soir. Ils m'ont mis sous surveillance et se méfieraient d'une disparition subite. »

« Miah, du nouveau ? Parfait. J'aime quand les choses avancent. Alors raconte-moi tout ! Et puisque tu ne pourras pas retrouver Bya-bo ce soir, je m'occuperai de le consoler de ton absence. »

Le chat esquissa un sourire machiavélique face à la lieutenante qui n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre et qui la dévisageait complètement interloquée.

« Yoruichi-sama ? Vous êtes un peu inquiétante par moment. »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre – Hueco Mundo – Milieu de journée**

Des gerbes de sable étaient soulevées en de grandes vagues avant de s'abattre à nouveau sur les dunes d'Hueco Mundo. Les combattants ne prêtaient aucune attention à la vallée qu'ils creusaient un peu plus à chaque échange de coups. Les invectives et les injures coulaient à torrent, c'est à peine s'ils prenaient le temps de respirer entre les assauts verbaux et physiques qu'ils s'assénaient.

Un peu à l'écart, assis à l'ombre d'une formation rocheuse, sept spectateurs contemplaient la scène. Une jeune femme brune à lunettes complètement blasée était concentrée sur son manga. Un homme en survêtement essayait de lire discrètement par-dessus son épaule, ayant fini le tome précédent, mais se faisait taper dès qu'il approchait trop. Un étrange être aux cheveux roses et à la rondeur plus que respectable discutait paisiblement avec une femme joyeuse et énergique qui triturait avec curiosité le brassard qu'il lui avait apporté, tout en jetant des coups d'œil exaspérés sur les deux excités en train de se taper dessus à quelques mètres de là. Pendant ce temps, deux êtres difformes et monstrueux comptaient les points.

Soudain, la jeune femme brune ferma son manga d'un claquement bref avant de le lancer à l'enquiquineur. Elle se leva brusquement pour s'approcher des combattants avant de crier suffisamment fort pour couvrir les diverses explosions, insultes et entrechocs des lames.

« Bon Hiyori, arrête tes simagrées. Et l'andouille, calme ta joie où je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas. On est censé être discrets si vous n'aviez pas encore compris. C'est pas en rameutant tous les hollows du coin qu'on va réussir à enquêter. Alors vous la fermer pour l'instant et vous vous tuerez ensuite. »

Ce à quoi l'enragée aux couettes blondes répondit par une bordée de nouvelles injures qu'ils ne saisirent qu'à moitié à cause de la distance et du Cero envoyé par l'autre taré.

Nelliel décida qu'elle en avait assez et jeta un regard à Lisa qui hocha la tête. Cette dernière attrapa Love par le bras avant de se diriger vers Hiyori tandis que l'Arrancar, faisant signe à ses compagnons de rester en arrière, entreprit d'arrêter un Grimmjow déchaîné.

Les deux fraccions se regardèrent. Les combattants étaient ex aequo. Tous deux avaient évité d'employer les techniques plus brutales et voyantes, ce qui prouvait que, malgré leur furie, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur mission.

« Heu, tu t'rappelles pourquoi ça a commencé au fait ? » Demanda Pesche à son compère.

« Hmmm, c'était pas un truc du genre, il l'a appelé minus et bébé et elle l'a traité de pignouf décérébré et aveugle ? »

« Ha, si, j'crois qu't'as raison. »

« Tiens, ils ont réussi à les séparer. Bon, on va p'têtre pouvoir y aller alors. C'est pas tout mais j'me dégourdirais bien les jambes. » Commenta Dondochakka en s'étirant et en baillant longuement.

Les amabilités continuaient d'être échangées d'un côté et de l'autre de la barrière formée par Lisa, Love et Nelliel mais cette fois-ci, les trois murs s'en prenaient quelques-unes au passage. Finalement Hachigen décida de passer à l'action et lança un sort de kido suffisamment puissant pour bâillonner les deux crétins.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif fut poussé lorsque le silence se rétablit enfin, pour la première fois depuis une heure.

Nelliel avait beau être pacifiste par nature, elle n'était pas contre administrer de belles paires de baffes à son collègue. Le problème, c'est qu'il insisterait pour se battre, qu'elle refuserait, qu'il s'énerverait encore plus et qu'elle finirait par se retrouver forcée de l'éliminer. Même Nnoitra n'avait pas été aussi rageant. Quoique… bon, d'accord, elle exagérait peut-être un peu, mais pas tant que ça.

« Si vous avez fini avec vos enfantillages, on va peut-être pouvoir se remettre en route ? » Lança Love. « Je vous rappelle que cette drogue peut détruire un shinigami en quelques heures. Et qu'elle est fabriquée à partir d'énergie récoltée directement à partir d'hollows. Pas que vous ayez grand-chose à foutre des uns et des autres dans c'monde mais bon, dégager des intrus de votre chaîne alimentaire devrait plutôt vous arranger non ? » Il s'était tourné vers Nelliel et Grimmjow pour la dernière partie de sa tirade.

Nelliel hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Ces âmes n'ont rien à faire chez nous et elles se croient tout permis. Nous comptions justement les anéantir. Mais pour l'instant, même si nous savons qu'elles sont là, nous avons du mal à les repérer. Leur station se déplace constamment et ils arrivent à camoufler leur présence en projetant l'énergie des hollows qu'ils capturent. Avec cette nouvelle invention d'Urahara, ça va être du gâteau. Et pas de problèmes pour vous laisser récolter des infos sur le labo en échange. Grimmjow, je te rappelle qu'on a pris cette décision ensemble. Alors arrête de nous casser les pieds. Et plus vite on règle cette affaire, plus vite on sera débarrassés d'eux. »

L'arrancar ainsi interpellé rejeta les épaules en arrière dans sa colère mais finit par se tenir tranquille.

Lisa réfléchit un moment. « J'hésite. On prend un risque et on demande à Hachigen d'enlever les baillons tout de suite, ou est-ce qu'on préfère avoir la paix pour quelques heures, quitte à en payer le prix plus tard ? »

Hachigen soupira mais choisit judicieusement d'ôter les bâillons de kido. Les deux protagonistes se fusillèrent du regard mais ils étaient maintenant suffisamment calmés pour ne pas se jeter à nouveau sur l'autre.

Hiyori se tourna vers le maître de kido. « Bon, elle est où cette enfumée d'machine ? On va les détecter maintenant ou dans trois siècles ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est Grimmjow et toi qui venez de nous faire perdre une heure en plus de la discrétion. » Répliqua Lisa. « Mieux vaut nous éloigner d'ici avant que d'autres rappliquent, attirés par les montagnes d'énergie que vous avez libéré. On montera la machine une fois qu'on sera dans un coin plus sûr. »

Les huit alliés improbables se mirent en route sans plus tarder. Malgré la récréation qu'ils s'étaient accordés, la situation était préoccupante.

Depuis la défaite d'Aizen, Hueco Mundo avait eu du mal à se remettre des chamboulements apportés. Il y avait eu des luttes de pouvoir pour déterminer qui se trouvait en haut de la pyramide. Les arrancars les plus puissants avaient réussi à rétablir un semblant de calme dans le chaos perpétuel du monde des Hollows. Mais ils étaient incapables de travailler ensemble à cause de la disparité de leurs personnalités et ambitions, et handicapés par leur nature profondément égoïste.

Certains avaient gardé des contacts avec le monde des vivants et la Soul Society. Nelliel et Grimmjow avaient un point commun : Ichigo. La première voulait bavarder et jouer avec lui, l'autre, le provoquer en duel et montrer qui était le plus fort. Ils avaient donc accepté de discuter de temps en temps avec Urahara sur la situation du Hueco Mundo. Une drôle de lieutenante leur avait même demandé si, hypothétiquement parlant, ils accepteraient de fournir des rapports, en échange de quelques heures à jouer ou se massacrer avec Ichigo. Ils l'avaient regardé bizarrement et l'échange n'avait pas abouti. Apparemment, les Arrancars détestaient les rapports et ne supportaient pas que des inconnus se mêlent des affaires du Hueco Mundo. Par ailleurs, une rumeur courait dans la Soul Society qu'on avait vu le dit Ichigo tambouriner à la porte de la 2nde division en hurlant qu'on lui amène le crétin qui avait eu l'idée d'un marché aussi pourri et débile.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls arrancars à traiter avec des personnes extérieures. Et c'est ainsi que deux anciens chercheurs d'Aizen avaient installé une station mobile en plein milieu des hollows, se disant que ce serait une bonne idée d'extraire leur essence et de créer un poison fatal avec. Apparemment, certains arrancars étaient de mèche avec ces savants fous et protégeaient leur station des attaques les plus redoutables. Grimmjow et Nelliel dans un étrange moment d'harmonie s'étaient mutuellement avoué que la situation puait et avaient décidé de collaborer. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à localiser la station avec précision, malgré leur perception très développée. C'est alors qu'Urahara et les Vizards avaient débarqué sur le plateau de jeu.

Les deux arrancars avaient accepté le marché. Cette drogue viserait certainement les shinigamis les plus puissants en premier. Et sans ennemi digne de ce nom, l'éternité du Hueco Mundo serait encore plus barbante et monotone.

Ils allaient atomiser ces morveux qui croyaient pouvoir les priver de leurs jouets.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre – 4ème** **unité de la 2nde** **division – Fin d'après-midi**

Koshiro était euphorique et épuisé, son bureau semblait avoir été dévasté par une tempête de papiers. Il y en avait partout. Des grands rouleaux officiels, des registres en livrets lourds et compacts, des feuilles éparses, rassemblées autrefois par des petites cordelettes et qui gisaient maintenant ça et là dans la pièce.

Seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait reçu un dossier de la part de son capitaine. Elle l'avait briefé en personne, renforcé le dispositif de sécurité de son bureau qui était déjà impénétrable et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait interdiction d'interagir avec qui que ce soit ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour ou merci. Elle livrerait elle-même ses repas et seuls ses déplacements aux archives et bibliothèques étaient autorisés mais pas sans respecter plusieurs règles.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé la lecture des documents, il avait tout de suite compris pourquoi. Soi Fon venait de lui accorder sa pleine et entière confiance, même si elle n'avait pas forcément eu le choix. Et elle lui avait fourni le casse-tête le plus impressionnant et stimulant qu'il lui ait été donné de démêler.

La vie était belle.

Il avait à peine fini de parcourir le dernier papier qu'il partait déjà en courant dans les archives pour sortir tous les paquets dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il avait dû faire plusieurs voyages avec un chariot avant de se juger suffisamment équipé pour tenter de dessiner la trame.

Sur son bureau, les papiers confiés par Soi Fon trônaient tels de trophées.

Des reconnaissances de versement d'argent dans des tanneries et herboristeries, signées par un nom et un sceau qu'il avait lui-même soigneusement fabriqué quelques semaines auparavant.

Une liste de noms de commerçants et de nobles dont certains pour lesquels il avait récemment lancé des enquêtes financières et immobilières.

La composition d'une drogue avec tous les ingrédients impliqués dans le processus et les traitements qu'ils devaient subir.

Une liste de shinigamis morts, disparus, ou encore vivants et en service, mais tous traîtres ou suspects.

Un recensement de toutes ces guildes de mercenaires qui avaient commencé à apparaître de plus en plus nombreuses ces dernières années.

Et les deux documents les plus précieux en plein milieu.

D'un côté, la reconstitution de mémoire d'une carte incomplète de la Soul Society avec des traits et aplats de couleur, des symboles et des chiffres.

De l'autre, 6 noms de code : le Chef, le Renard, le Serpent, le Corbeau, l'Abeille et le Frelon avec la transcription de quelques conversations qui les mentionnaient.

Soi Fon l'avait averti qu'elle pourrait débarquer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour obtenir un rapport de son avancée. Elle lui avait également fait comprendre que sa vie, celle de tous ceux auxquels il pouvait être attaché et l'avenir de la Soul Society dépendaient de son silence. Rien que ça. Mais il n'avait de toute façon pas de famille et peu d'amis. Les surdoués compensent souvent leur niveau intellectuel démesuré par des capacités sociales atrophiées ou décalées. Et Koshiro explosait les compteurs dans ce domaine. Discuter de temps à autre avec son capitaine et sa lieutenante, son chef d'unité et deux ou trois collègues lui suffisait amplement. Et comme ça, pas de risque de se retrouver dans des emmerdes affectives dont il serait incapable de se dépatouiller. Les âmes étaient trop complexes et indéchiffrables pour lui. Les chiffres, eux, restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes et se faisaient si aisément comprendre.

Déjà, il avait fait le lien entre plusieurs commerces qui camouflaient des activités suspectes. Pas seulement des herboristeries et des ateliers de tanneurs, mais aussi des forges et des ateliers de potiers, des confiseries et des teintureries. Tous ces artisans qui ont besoin de grands feux et de substances étranges et méconnues, d'ingrédients variés et multiples, et qui pouvaient aisément cacher à travers leurs livraisons des produits nocifs et inconnus.

Chacun des noms de la liste de commerçants et nobles était lié à plusieurs ateliers de ce genre. Et pourtant, l'argent ne venait que des plus riches. Ceux aux ressources plus modestes ne faisaient que signer le papier mais aucune somme d'argent correspondante ne quittait leurs bourses.

Les noms de certains nobles faisaient également partie de la liste des clients de ce laboratoire clandestin que le capitaine Unohana avait attaqué. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été inquiétés par des arrestations et des jugements. Intrigué, Koshiro avait alors exploré la piste des pots de vins.

Ça avait été une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Il en aurait pour des jours à tout recouper. Ils trempaient tous dans des affaires de corruption. Il avait même rajouté plusieurs noms sur la liste fournie.

Il s'arrêta un moment dans sa danse folle et désarticulée à travers les paperasses qu'il manipulait. La tête lui tournait. Il était entré dans une phase d'hyperactivité trois heures auparavant et son corps commençait à le lâcher. Avec un soupir, il s'assit un moment à même le sol et attrapa les onigiris laissés par le capitaine. Il contempla la pièce qui lui servait de bureau, de chambre et de cuisine tout-à-la fois. Elle paraissait spacieuse d'ordinaire, mais là, ce n'était plus qu'un capharnaüm géant.

Mais chaque feuille, chaque document avait une place soigneusement étudiée. Ce n'était pas un bazar mais un réseau incroyablement complexe, soigneusement dissimulé et brouillé, et tellement, oh, tellement jouissif à décortiquer, noyau par noyau, nom par nom, métier par métier. Si son asociabilité le récompensait avec de tels défis intellectuels, il ne regrettait vraiment rien. Car c'est ce réseau-là qu'il avait mission de reconstituer à lui seul à partir de quelques miettes et bribes d'informations.

Pas question de dormir, son cerveau ne le lui permettrait jamais de toute façon. Onigiris avalés, tête plus solide, il repartit dans la carte géante qu'il était en train de dessiner à travers la pièce à l'aide de contrats, de reçus et de rapports d'espions.

000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre – Maison secondaire des Goto – Début de soirée**

Le lieu de rendez-vous avait été fixé à la résidence secondaire des Goto, une villa discrète dans le 15ème district sud. Beaucoup de nobles avaient des maisons secrètes dans les quartiers moins huppés du Rukongai, ce qui leur permettait de mener les affaires plus délicates à l'abri des regards et langues malveillantes.

Kohana sentait l'appréhension l'envahir de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces infiltrations au vu et su de tous. Même si son personnage de Kyoko lui était devenu naturel et instinctif, elle détestait rencontrer les yeux de ses ennemis. Ils la dévisageaient avec sympathie, intérêt, curiosité, rires et condescendance aussi mais toujours respect. Le jour où elle dévoilerait son jeu, lequel d'entre eux serait le premier à la frapper ? Lequel enverrait ses sbires pour la faire taire ? Lequel sortirait son poignard ou son épée pour lui trancher la gorge ? Kohana n'avait jamais craint la mort jusque-là. Elle avait survécu comme elle pouvait toutes ces années, poussée par un instinct plus fort qu'elle, mais la perspective de disparaître en milliers de petites particules était une perspective plutôt agréable et soulageante.

Elle vivait dans un paradoxe étrange qui lui faisait fuir la mort à tout prix, tout en la concevant avec calme et détachement. Comme un jeu où l'on essaye de rester sur le plateau le plus longtemps possible tout en sachant qu'il n'y a aucune chance de gagner. On essaye juste de faire de son mieux pour ne pas avoir de regrets à la fin. Mais la fin en elle-même n'a pas d'importance. Alors, Kohana ne craignait pas la mort. Non, ce qui la rendait folle, ce qui la terrorisait, c'était la cage et les souffrances continues et gratuites.

Mais aujourd'hui, à l'idée de la mort, quelque chose la pinçait à l'intérieur. Comme si elle éprouverait du regret à disparaître maintenant. Comme si elle avait des choses qu'elle voulait accomplir. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment étrange mais il s'était intensifié ces derniers mois. Bizarre. Et certainement inopportun. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'attarder sur ses états d'âme. Etait-ce son échec en septembre qui la rendait à présent si songeuse ? Ou les nouveaux défis qu'elle affrontait ces dernières semaines, s'adaptant à des rôles inconfortables et jamais endossés parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour s'en charger ?

A sa grande surprise, l'image de la rivière éclairée par la lune lui traversa l'esprit. De ce temps de pause, de méditation, de confiance. Décidément, elle avait dû manger un truc bizarre. Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette ce soir. Et pourtant, elle devait être au meilleur de son jeu. Il n'y aurait aucun allié pour garder un œil sur elle là où elle allait. Seulement des fauves et des rats, prêts à bondir à la moindre suspicion.

Elle arriva devant le portail de la propriété. Les Goto l'avaient prévenu qu'il y aurait une petite réception entre intimes. Elle s'était habillée en conséquence d'un yukata élégamment orné et brodé, refusant de sacrifier sa mobilité pour le luxe d'un kimono. Un serviteur l'arrêta et elle tendit son invitation sans ralentir le pas, s'attendant à ce que les portes s'effacent devant elle. Ce qu'elles firent après un hochement de tête discret de celui qui tenait son invitation. Ce petit tour demandait de calculer soigneusement sa vitesse afin d'arriver aux portes juste au moment où celles-ci s'ouvraient. Mais ça faisait son effet ce qui rendrait Kuukaku fière d'elle. Et Yoruichi également. Les deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inculquer quelques principes de fierté aristocratique et des astuces pour épater la galerie à la lieutenante.

Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par la maîtresse de maison. Celle-ci lui indiqua une porte discrète au bout d'un couloir et la shinigami s'y engagea seule. Se tenaient dans la pièce deux personnes. Elle reconnut la première. Il s'agissait de Kinnori Oshiro. Celui qui lui avait confié sa première « mission » pour être admise au sein de leur petite société. Quant à l'autre, il lui fallut tout son entraînement et son talent pour maîtriser sa réaction. Et quand il parla, elle reconnut cette voix si terrible et joviale à la fois qui l'avait moquée alors qu'elle se retrouvait prise dans la souricière.

« Dame Shiba, je suis ravi de vous revoir. » S'exclama Oshiro. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter Asahi-dono, le fer de lance de notre mouvement. Il a tenu à vous être présenté ce soir même, malgré la courte durée de nos relations. »

Kyoko se tourna vers le Chef et sourit pour montrer qu'elle appréciait le geste. Elle n'était pas encore assez remise pour parler mais le Chef prit les devant.

« Dame Shiba, tout l'honneur est pour moi. » Annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. « Votre venue me comble de joie. Une alliée telle que vous me donne bon espoir pour l'avenir de notre cause. »

Sa voix était claire et nette, enjôleuse et charmante, flatteuse sans être oppressante. Ses yeux la regardait droit, montrant sa satisfaction et lançant eux aussi leur compliments. Il était comme du miel pour des abeilles. Il savait jeter la poudre de façon à ce que les yeux ne soient plus capables de voir. Elle avait beau se souvenir du moment où il avait tenté de la tuer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté et un certain sentiment de reconnaissance face à ses compliments. Et elle n'était même pas Kyoko, Kyoko était un mensonge, une construction.

Kohana avait peur. Elle tremblait devant cet ennemi qu'elle était censée affronter face à face. Quelle blague ! Mais elle était Kyoko depuis 47 longues et épuisantes journées, Onmitsukido depuis 125 harassantes années. Son entraînement tînt bon.

« Vous n'êtes certainement pas avare en compliments, Asahi-Dono. Et à la différence de nombre des nôtres, vous savez les placer habilement. Cependant, je ne suis pas venue pour être flattée, aussi agréable cela soit-il. J'espère que nous saurons travailler ensemble. »

Kohana ne se comprenait plus. Vraiment ! Alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer comme ça, Kyoko n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un défi ? De prétendre qu'ils pouvaient être partenaires mais qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'être son vassal ? Mais elle était devenue complètement tarée !

Un rire nerveux résonna dans sa tête.

« _Depuis l'temps, c'est que maint'nant qu'tu t'en rends compte ? Bon, dégivre un peu. On a besoin qu'tu sois à 100% sur le coup ou c'est fini pour not'pauv' p'tite liquette. »_

L'avertissement de Mushoku lui rendit ses esprits et elle se mit à observer attentivement ses interlocuteurs ainsi que la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

« Droit au but, dame Shiba. Vous ne faites pas défaut aux traditions de votre famille et c'est tout à votre honneur. J'apprécie votre franchise, elle est rafraichissante dans ce monde de faux-semblants. Quant à notre… partenariat, nous verrons en temps et en heure à quel point nos façons de travailler sont compatibles. » Sa voix restait agréable et joyeuse mais la douceur de son ton ne faisait rien pour cacher sa fermeté. «Permettez-moi de montrer la même honnêteté. Vous comprenez bien entendu que nous devons nous assurer de la fiabilité de nos alliés. Avez-vous ramené ces papiers que notre cher Oshiro vous a confiés ? »

« Les voici, Asahi-Dono. Je crois que tout sera à votre satisfaction. » Répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Pas de répartie imprudente cette fois-ci. Même Kyoko savait quand ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Il les parcourut rapidement du regard avant de les confier à son acolyte. « Parfait. Cependant, j'ai pris un très grand risque en me révélant à vous aussi tôt dans notre collaboration. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les quelques précautions supplémentaires qu'il va me falloir déployer. Une fois ces formalités accomplies, nous pourrons rejoindre nos hôtes et vous en apprendrez bien plus sur notre but et nos moyens. »

Il lui montra du doigt de nouveaux documents étalés sur le bureau, à côté d'une pierre à encre et d'un pinceau, ainsi qu'un pot d'encre rouge pour apposer un sceau. Sa voix se fit plus basse et intime, plus sérieuse et pressante, susurrante, alors qu'il continuait à parler.

« Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous, dame Shiba. Intelligents, habitués à gérer leurs affaires et à les faire prospérer, à mettre la main à la pâte lorsque c'est nécessaire, francs et d'une discrétion à toute épreuve à la fois. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'admirer l'habileté de certaines de vos transactions ainsi que la finesse avec laquelle vous avez navigué lors des événements les mieux fréquentés de la Saison. Dame Goto m'a fourni des rapports élogieux. Même l'inapprochable Seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki a daigné converser avec vous pendant une longue demi-heure. Croyez-moi, si dame Kuukaku Shiba n'a pas su employer vos talents, je saurai, moi, vous placer là où ils pourront s'épanouir et se déployer au mieux. Et les récompenses seront à la hauteur de vos succès. »

Alors qu'il parlait, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'impliquaient ces nouveaux papiers. Il s'agissait de proclamations officielles de sa volonté de renverser l'ordre de la Soul Society. Une véritable dénonciation qui pourrait mener Kyoko Shiba à la prison ou à l'exécution immédiate s'ils étaient découverts et jeter son clan dans le déshonneur, une nouvelle fois. Et le tout, sans incriminer un seul de ses alliés ni même l'existence de l'organisation qu'elle cherchait à joindre.

Elle se mit à rire. « Vous parliez d'être honnête et vous vous montrez en effet on ne peut plus clair ! Combien d'alliés avez-vous ainsi recruté ? Je vous croyais habile mais vous avez dû en faire fuir plus d'un avec ces papiers. »

« Ho, je n'utilise pas des mêmes manières avec tous. Mais je savais qu'avec une Shiba, je devrais montrer cartes sur table. Et n'avez-vous pas vous-même proclamé à Oshiro que vous ne vous engagiez jamais dans une voie sans avoir soigneusement étudié vos possibilités ? »

« En effet, toutefois, un papier se perd aisément. Et il est si facile de s'infiltrer dans les maisons de nos jours. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant de tout ce dont les shinigamis sont capables. Moi, si. »

« J'ai quelques connaissances quant aux shinigamis et je ne doute pas que votre propre expérience nous sera très utile. Mais je peux vous assurer que ces papiers ne tomberont dans leurs mains qu'en deux circonstances. Soit vous m'avez trahi et je leur remettrai moi-même ces déclarations. Soit, nous serons déjà perdus. Dans ce cas, je tiens à ce que nous partagions tous le même sort. Pas de possibilité de s'en sortir en vendant la mèche. C'est une précaution certainement inutile avec vous, ma chère. Mais je ne donne pas dans le traitement de faveur et mon système est si bien rodé que je ne voudrais pas y introduire un grain de sable en tentant d'y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Ce qu'elle traduisit en son for intérieur comme : si vous ne signez pas ces papiers, c'est que vous projetez de nous trahir ou de partir dès que le navire coulera. Cependant, Kyoko Shiba était une fine mouche et avait l'habitude de discuter ses contrats.

« Mais cela demande que je vous fasse totalement confiance. Quelles que soient mes convictions et ma volonté de me battre pour notre « cause » commune, je ne vous connais que depuis quelques minutes, vous comprendrez que cela me pose des difficultés. »

Le Chef sourit, donnant l'apparence d'être ravi. « Vous ne cédez pas devant mes insinuations. Décidément, je vous apprécie de plus en plus, très chère. En effet, vous allez devoir me faire confiance, sans aucune garantie de ma part. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse car ni vous ni moi ne sommes prêts à nous jeter aveuglément dans la fournaise. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes.

« Voyons comment je pourrais vous convaincre. Tout d'abord, mes alliés ont tous signé des papiers allant plus ou moins dans ce sens. Plus haut est le poste que je compte leur confier, plus dangereuse la signature. Vous comprendrez donc à quel point j'estime votre potentiel. Aucun d'entre eux n'a regretté à ce jour sa décision et leur confiance grandit au fil de nos interactions. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, à moi, vous pouvez au moins croire à l'instinct de survie d'un groupe de commerçants et de nobles qui ont l'habitude des négociations difficiles. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'observant attentivement. Ses yeux essayaient de la percer à jour tout en gardant une certaine jovialité.

« Et je peux faire un premier pas vers vous, ma chère. Reportons cette signature à la fin de la soirée, une fois que vous en aurez appris un peu plus sur moi et sur nos plans. Il ne me sera pas possible de vous accorder plus de temps après cela, malheureusement. »

En d'autres mots, si elle ne signait pas à la fin de la soirée, elle ne ressortirait pas de cette maison vivante.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans les yeux ou la posture du Chef. Tuer était une chose nécessaire et banale pour assurer sa sécurité. Et il lui dirait adieu de la même voix joviale et aimable qu'il avait employée lors de leur première rencontre, deux mois auparavant.

Kyoko inclina la tête avec un fin sourire. « J'apprécie votre geste et j'accepte votre proposition. Nous nous retrouverons ici à la fin de soirée. Je n'ai pas pris mon sceau avec moi. Cela ne posera pas d'inconvénients ? »

« Votre nom écrit de votre main et l'empreinte de vos doigts suffiront amplement. »

« Parfait. A tout à l'heure donc. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce, fière d'avoir réussi à prendre le contrôle de la conversation à la toute fin. Même s'il ne lui laissait pas de choix, c'est elle qui avait posé le rendez-vous, elle qui était sortie de son propre chef. Kyoko savourait sa petite victoire verbale. Kohana se demandait pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Si son attitude l'amusait et le changeait de l'ordinaire aujourd'hui, il pourrait tout de même vite s'en agacer. Elle devrait faire particulièrement attention à tous les aliments et boissons qu'on lui servirait et à toutes les pièces où on pourrait chercher à l'isoler. Un meurtre est si vite arrivé.

Il était temps d'en découvrir un peu plus sur les motivations qu'il servait à ses alliés et le but qu'il leur donnait. Elle observerait son discours, l'attitude des assistants, puis elle signerait ces fichus papiers en priant pour qu'il ne les utilise pas avant la fin sa mission. Si jamais la chambre des 46 avait vent de cette histoire alors qu'elle avait encore besoin des traits de Kyoko, le clan Shiba, Soi Fon et elle seraient dans un fameux pétrin.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Novembre – Résidence des Kenpachi – Milieu de la nuit**

Retsu n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou plus exactement, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Zaraki, un bras sur son estomac tandis que son mari enlaçait ses épaules.

Lui non plus ne dormait pas.

Silencieux, plongés dans l'obscurité, immobiles dans leur grand lit, ils écoutaient.

Ils écoutaient un souffle tout léger que seules leurs oreilles entraînées arrivaient à percevoir à travers les murs. Ils percevaient la masse de reiatsu en repos qui nimbait le corps de son hôte.

Chaque seconde était une réaffirmation. Que leur enfant était en vie, bien portante, dormant paisiblement dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de rêver à des montagnes de bonbons ou au jardin de Willy Wonka, ce personnage étrange dont elle avait entendu parler par des patrouilleurs du monde des vivants. Ou peut-être en train de donner des ordres à toute sa division, de mordre les récalcitrants et de bastonner ceux qui traînaient la patte.

Un petit rire secoua le corps de la guérisseuse à cette idée. Zaraki resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, sans lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête malgré la lueur intriguée dans son regard. Tous les deux n'avaient que leur fille à l'esprit, savourant ce moment, cette pause dans le temps.

Leurs trois souffles au repos, la maison silencieuse, la paix d'une nuit d'automne avec seulement les bruissements des feuilles balayant la terre et s'envolant dans une valse ultime avant de reposer à jamais. Le calme et le profond bonheur de cet instant semblaient presque irréels après l'incertitude et l'angoisse des derniers jours.

Et demain, ils se lèveraient. Yachiru mangerait ses céréales et ses fruits en décrivant avec des gestes enthousiastes les rêves de la nuit. Zaraki proposerait à sa femme de s'entraîner un peu avec un grand sourire carnassier, entraînement qu'elle refuserait pour ne pas être en retard à l'hôpital. Ils partiraient ensuite, fermant la porte de la maison derrière eux, Yachiru sur les épaules de son père en train de hurler pour qu'ils aillent réveiller la bleusaille et lui mettre la pâté, Zaraki en train d'approuver d'un grognement, alors que Retsu préparerait mentalement les baumes et lotions nécessaires pour secourir les pauvres subordonnés de sa famille, et se demandant s'il n'était pas temps de passer une nouvelle commande de bandages.

Pour une nuit, elle voulait croire à ce bonheur parfait. Pour une nuit, elle voulait se laisser bercer d'illusions. Une nuit seulement. Car demain, ils partiraient en chasse. Demain, la réalité les retrouverait au seuil de la porte, avec le Chef et ses acolytes, la drogue foudroyante, les complots, l'organisation magistrale et surtout, ces soupçons empoisonnés qu'ils devaient arborer envers tous, même leurs collègues de longue date.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son époux. Elle était fatiguée de cette histoire. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte ; qu'ils exterminent les traîtres en les montrant en exemple à tous les ambitieux. Puis, qu'ils reprennent leur quotidien, fait de petites disputes et de grandes réconciliations, de quelques malheurs et de nombreuses joies.

Zaraki tourna la tête vers elle et le regard qu'ils échangèrent disait tout.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 8 Novembre – 2h du matin**

Kohana était dans le brouillard. Tard dans la nuit, elle était rentrée de la réception des Goto, encore sous l'effet du discours d'Asahi-Dono. Comme un automate, elle avait revêtu son uniforme, abandonné l'illusion de Kido qui déformait ses traits et s'était dirigée mécaniquement vers le parc Kuchiki et son lieu habituel de méditation.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'étrangeté de cette habitude, vieille de deux mois à peine, mais déjà si forte.

Les paroles prononcées au cours de la soirée traversaient son esprit mais jamais de manière distincte. Elle se souvenait de sa posture, du ton de sa voix, de sa conviction, des grandes lignes de ses intentions mais les mots précis s'étaient effacés, comme éclipsés par le charisme de celui qui les prononçait.

Il avait été très direct et moins manipulateur lors de leur entretien privé. Comme s'il avait voulu endormir sa méfiance. Face à son public, son charme, son aura, ce je ne sais quoi d'envoûtant, s'était déchaîné afin de captiver son public. Et Kohana s'y était laissé prendre. Malgré son pressentiment, malgré le fait concret qu'il avait déjà cherché à la tuer alors qu'elle avait un nom et un visage différent, malgré toute son attention pour essayer de déchiffrer ses intentions, elle s'était laissée ensorcelée comme les autres.

Il avait évoqué le déséquilibre du pouvoir, cette répartition qui privait les plus doués d'une chance de se prouver à eux-mêmes et aux autres, de recevoir leur juste salaire et d'être un poste à la hauteur de leurs capacités. Il s'était attardé quelque temps sur l'oppression subie par les inférieurs, que ce soit au sein des clans ou dans les rues du Rukongai, sur les injustices constantes et répétées, le manque de reconnaissance, l'absence de respect, les souffrances et les violences perpétrées. Sa voix s'était faite colère et plainte, compatissante et dolente. Il avait réveillé en eux les souvenirs les plus douloureux, les blessures les plus vives, attisé leur colère et leur indignation. Et en des termes si génériques que tous se retrouvaient dans ce qu'il décrivait.

Puis il y avait eu un silence. Il les avait questionnés. Etait-ce normal ? Peut-être. Etait-ce juste ? Non. Et son non avait retenti dans toute la salle, réveillant ceux qui s'étaient embourbés dans leur mémoire pour s'imprimer au fer rouge dans leur crâne.

Il avait parlé de changement, de rétablissement, de guérison et d'harmonie retrouvée. De juste retour des choses, de responsabilités et de libertés correspondant aux capacités de la personne, de répartition du pouvoir et de la richesse par rapport aux services rendus. Sa voix était espérance et volonté, ferme et optimiste, évidente. Il avait soigneusement tendu ses appâts face aux avides et aux orgueilleux, aux victimes et aux ignorés, aux fats imbus et aux doués écartés. Il jouait la carte de la justice et la maniait habilement quelle que soit les règles du jeu pour remporter à chaque fois le pli et la manche.

Et puis il avait donné quelques détails, des arguments, des raisons de croire et d'espérer, des raisons de s'engager. Il leur avait prouvé qu'ils allaient gagner.

Et il parlait des scientifiques qui avaient rallié leur cause, des technologies du monde des vivants qu'ils adaptaient à la Soul Society, du pouvoir qu'ils obtenaient par ces moyens et qui les rendaient forts et menaçants face aux shinigamis avec leur reiatsu. Il décrivait à quel point les puissants qui avaient snobé ce potentiel aussi bien que leurs inférieurs allaient se retrouver démunis et sans défense face aux deux.

Il parlait d'améliorer les conditions de vie de chacun, de rétablir la balance, de sécuriser leurs quartiers, de faire fructifier le commerce, d'établir un âge de prospérité et de paix, d'allonger leur espérance de vie, de provoquer la crainte et l'effroi chez ceux qui les avaient méprisé, de gouverner ceux qui n'avaient pas su les écouter.

Et chacun de ses mots était une incantation, chacune de ses exclamations, un charme, ses phrases : des formules magiques. Il les encerclait soigneusement de son filet avant de refermer les rets un à un sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient happés et ensorcelés, apprivoisés et aveuglés.

A la fin de son discours, la brume avait complètement envahi son esprit. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien si ce n'est de ce dont elle avait pu souffrir tout au long de sa vie. Des doutes l'envahissaient. Et si c'était possible ? Et si l'on pouvait réellement résoudre ainsi tous ces problèmes ? Et si cela permettait à ces milliers d'enfants de ne pas devoir apprendre à survivre ?

Comme dans un brouillard, elle était entrée dans la pièce, avait souri en commentant que sa soirée s'était révélée très instructive et avait signé les papiers, laissé son empreinte. Puis elle avait pris congé.

Et elle se retrouvait maintenant, sans trop savoir comment, près de la rivière. La lune s'était cachée ce soir parmi les nuages qui pesaient sur le ciel. Elle était seule. Seule avec ses souvenirs qui remontaient en surface pour la hanter et la questionner.

0000000000

 _ **\- 81 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 20 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin –**_

 _« Bonjour Kohana, comment vas-tu par ce beau matin frais ? »_

 _L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle hantait la maison des paumés depuis plusieurs mois, mais ni l'ancien ni les enfants n'avaient réussi à lui soutirer une parole. A se demander si elle n'était pas muette. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais laissé percevoir une envie de parler ou une frustration face à l'incapacité de produire un son. Il était probable qu'elle ne ressentait tout simplement pas le besoin d'utiliser des mots ou qu'elle gardait une certaine méfiance. Un mélange des deux très probablement._

 _Alors l'ancien s'évertuait à lui poser des questions pour la faire sortir de son mutisme et lui apprendre à communiquer. C'était un travail de longue haleine mais il ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincu._

 _« Je ne me souviens plus bien. T'ai-je déjà parlé du reiatsu ? »_

 _L'enfant le regarda un moment avant de hausser les épaules. Elle était aussi têtue que lui._

 _« Hmm, que sais-tu dessus ? » Insista-t-il même s'il avait parfaitement compris la signification de son geste. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il lui en ait déjà parlé._

 _Kohana garda le silence et n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle attendait qu'il continue._

 _Tetsuo soupira discrètement. « En fait, il y a deux choses. Le reiatsu et le reiryoku. Le reiryoku est l'énergie spirituelle en nous. Nous en avons tous au moins un peu. Sans elle, nous disparaitrions d'ici. Le reiatsu, c'est la pression ou la force spirituelle que nous émettons à partir de notre reiryoku. Le reiatsu peut être perçu par les autres et il nous permet de manipuler notre environnement. Est-ce que c'est clair pour l'instant ? »_

 _L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle comprenait vite._

 _« Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons plus ou moins de reiryoku. Mais seulement certains d'entre nous ont du reiatsu. Enfin, non, pas tout-à-fait. Nous projetons tous un minimum de reiatsu. Ce qui fait que les personnes habiles à sentir cette pression peuvent repérer toutes les âmes dans un certain rayon. Mais il faut beaucoup de talent pour percevoir quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une quantité minimale de reiatsu. Cette capacité de percevoir le reiatsu, on l'appelle Reikaku. Tu suis toujours ? »_

 _L'enfant hocha la tête. Une lueur d'intérêt se reflétait dans son regard et elle ne pensait pas à partir même si le plateau de son repas avait été soigneusement nettoyé de la moindre parcelle de nourriture._

 _« Bien, bien. Voilà où je voulais en venir. Plus les personnes ont de reiryoku et mieux elles savent le transformer en reiatsu, plus elles vont pouvoir manipuler l'environnement autour d'elles. Jusqu'à se déplacer aussi vite que le vent, attaquer ou défendre des personnes, ou encore matérialiser des formes d'énergie en plein air. Impressionnant, non ? »_

 _Le regard de la fillette était suffisamment expressif pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de réponse supplémentaire._

 _« Et une dernière chose qui va t'intéresser : plus une personne a de reiryoku, plus elle produit de reiatsu, et plus elle utilise celui-ci, plus cette personne a faim. Une faim dévorante. Alors que des âmes avec peu de reiryoku mange très peu, voire même, n'ont pas besoin de manger pendant de longues périodes de temps, une âme avec beaucoup de reiryoku doit manger de grandes quantités de nourriture pour ne pas s'évanouir et pour être capable de fonctionner. Et maintenant, es-tu capable de de faire une déduction ? C'est-à-dire, de deviner un fait, une vérité, à partir de tous les éléments que je t'ai donnés ? Un fait qui te touche de très près. »_

 _Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'enfant avait déjà compris. Stupéfaite, elle avait les yeux fixés sur son plateau vide. Puis, elle regarde ses mains avant de frotter son estomac d'un air songeur. Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains et se concentra intensément sur elle._

 _Tetsuo écarquilla les yeux. Sans même qu'il lui donne de leçons, et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle-même, le reiatsu qui émanait d'elle venait de se concentrer un peu plus sur la paume de ses mains. Elle n'était pas encore capable de lire les reiatsus et ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais Tetsuo avait gardé quelques talents de ses années dans le Seireitei. L'un d'entre eux était la perception des énergies._

 _Un plan commença alors a germé dans son esprit. Un plan fou, stupide, débordant d'espoir et d'optimisme à en dégoûter les rêveurs les plus accros._

 _Mais il n'était pas encore temps. D'abord, il lui apprendrait quelques petites choses. Le Reikaku d'abord, puis la maîtrise du reiatsu et un peu de shunpo. Ensuite, … ensuite on verrait. Mais avant tout, il devrait lui inculquer des principes. Une orpheline, probablement ancienne esclave, encore enfant et qui n'avait connu jusque-là que la loi du plus fort et de la survie ne devrait jamais apprendre à utiliser des armes avant d'être capable de reconnaître quand frapper et quand retenir sa lame. C'était vrai pour toutes les âmes, mais encore plus pour celles-là._

 _0000000000_

 _ **\- 79 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 22 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin –**_

 _« Kohana ! »_

 _L'enfant releva la tête. Elle avait bien grandi ces dernières années et avait maintenant l'apparence d'une enfant de douze ans._

 _« Viens ici, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »_

 _Elle arrêta à contrecœur son exercice de méditation. Elle était fascinée par le Reikaku et cette capacité de percevoir des âmes à distance. Voir sans être vue. Et peu à peu, en apprenant à percevoir les reiatsus, elle apprenait à cacher le sien. Cette appétence pour ces deux talents en particulier n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on avait une petite idée de son passif._

 _Car Kohana parlait. Peu, mais elle parlait. Et après deux ans d'apprivoisement par l'ancien, elle avait même fini par raconter quelques-uns de ses souvenirs avec des mots brefs et tranchants. Ce qui avait particulièrement étonné Tetsuo, c'est que les gardes prenaient la peine de nourrir les captifs et que chacun des enfants avait montré des signes de malnutrition. Ce qui voulait dire que chacun de ces enfants avait un reiryoku suffisant pour provoquer le besoin de nutrition, et donc suffisant pour émettre du reiatsu._

 _C'était la seule fois où il s'était permis de poser des questions sur son passé. Il avait eu besoin de confirmer ses doutes. Lorsqu'on faisait le calcul des probabilités pour que chacun des enfants ait du reiatsu, il devenait évident que les marchands d'esclaves ciblaient une catégorie très particulière. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de ça et cette affaire l'inquiétait au plus haut point._

 _Discrètement, il avait contacté certaines relations pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu aucun retour et il s'inquiétait de ces silences._

 _Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, l'enfant s'était approchée de lui pour s'asseoir sur la petite galerie en bois qui faisait tout le pourtour de la maison. C'était leur routine. Elle venait un jour sur deux récupérer un repas, il l'entraînait un peu puis ils discutaient, ou plutôt, il monologuait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Elle avait refusé d'intégrer leur petite famille. A demi-mot, elle avait confié à Tetsuo que ça lui donnerait trop de cauchemars de se retrouver avec plusieurs enfants dans une même pièce. Il avait compris et lui avait alors proposé une petite cabane à côté de la maison. Mais elle préférait garder son indépendance, précisant qu'elle avait plusieurs planques et autres refuges._

 _« Kohana, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai expliqué sur l'utilisation de ton énergie ? »_

 _Elle hocha la tête. « Contrôle de soi, conscience de sa responsabilité, utilisation raisonnée et la fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. » Récita-t-elle doctement._

 _Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il lui en parlait, discourant longuement sur le Bien et le Mal, l'Ethique, les Principes, la Responsabilité, et tout autant de sujets graves et compliqués. Mais il les ramenait toujours à des notions simples et des exemples concrets, arrivant à toucher l'intelligence et la sensibilité de la fillette qui se nourrissait avidement des bribes de connaissance qu'il lui inculquait._

 _« Tout-à-fait, Kohana. Tu t'en souviens bien. Et tu sembles bien les appliquer aussi, ce qui me rend très fier de toi. Nous avons vu ce qui nous incombe dès que nous possédons un pouvoir ou une capacité en général et tu as compris les raisons d'agir ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais aller encore plus loin. Connais-tu le dicton : « De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités ? »_

 _L'enfant secoua la tête._

 _« A ton avis, quelle est la raison de l'existence de ce dicton ? »_

 _Elle réfléchit longuement, son regard posé sur un vieil arbre tordu, sans faire attention à l'image qu'il évoquait._

 _« Avec un pouvoir ou une capacité en général, on peut faire l'mal ou l'bien avec. Parfois même les deux, parfois même sans l'savoir. Le mal et l'bien par rapport à nous ou à d'autres personnes, tout d'suite ou dans longtemps. »_

 _«Tout-à-fait. » L'encouragea Tetsuo._

 _« Alors, plus on a un grand pouvoir, plus on peut faire du mal ou du bien ? »_

 _« Oui, développe un peu. »_

 _Elle se replongea dans sa méditation, alors que Tetsuo savourait le bonheur d'avoir une élève aussi appliquée et douée._

 _« Y a plus de personnes aussi ? »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » L'invita à continuer l'ancien._

 _« Avec un peu de reiatsu, j'peux faire une petite boule d'énergie qui peut faire mal à une ou deux personnes. Avec beaucoup, j'pourrai en toucher plus ? »_

 _« Tu as complètement raison. Mais ça ne s'applique pas qu'au reiatsu ni seulement aux pouvoirs shinigami. Un homme riche est responsable de la façon dont il emploie sa richesse. Un grand commerçant va être responsable du bien-être des employés de sa boutique tout autant que de ce qu'il achète et vend. Un enseignant est responsable de ses élèves, des connaissances qu'il leur enseigne ainsi que de l'exemple qu'il leur donne. Je suis donc responsable de toi et envers toi, Kohana. T'apprendre à utiliser ton reiatsu sans t'avertir des responsabilités qui vont avec et sans m'assurer que tu en as bien compris les raisons, ce serait une grande faute de ma part. »_

 _L'enfant hocha la tête, songeuse._

 _« Et moi, à part avec mon reiatsu, chuis responsable de quoi ? »_

 _« Une excellente question, Kohana. Tu es responsable de chacun de tes actes et de chacune de tes paroles. Et plus tu as connaissance des conséquences de tes actes et de tes paroles, plus ta responsabilité est engagée. Tu t'en souviens ? Nous en avions déjà parlé au sujet de l'utilisation de ton reiatsu. »_

 _Elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Elle s'en souvenait bien._

 _« Maintenant que nous avons parlé de cela, je vais partir sur un autre sujet. Mais tu verras au final qu'il y a un lien très fort entre les deux. »_

 _Ses yeux le dévisagèrent, attentifs, curieux, impatients, avides d'apprendre toujours plus._

 _« As-tu un rêve, Kohana ? Je ne parle pas juste du rêve d'un bon repas, ou d'une nouvelle couverture bien douillette. As-tu un rêve qui te prendrait des années à réaliser et qui éclaire tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu dis. Un rêve qui te porte, qui te guide et te dirige vers un but bien concret même si tu ne sais pas trop encore par quels moyens y arriver ? »_

 _La fillette le dévisagea, étonnée, comme si la notion même lui était étrangère. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées avant de secouer la tête en geste de dénégation._

 _« Non ? Rien ne te vient à l'esprit ? »_

 _Elle secoua une seconde fois la tête._

 _« Hmm, ce n'est pas grave. Un rêve peut venir tôt comme il peut venir tard. Un jour, tu vas avoir un déclic, comme une réalisation. Tu vas te sentir poussée vers un but que tu vas désirer atteindre de toutes tes forces. Nous n'avons pas un rêve dès le début de notre vie. Et parfois, nous n'avons pas qu'un seul rêve pour une seule et même vie. De temps en temps, nous nous rendons compte que notre rêve n'était pas bon ou juste, que ce que nous considérions comme un rêve était en fait une lubie. Et parfois, plus nous avançons, plus nous recevons la certitude que notre rêve est vrai, bien et beau. »_

 _L'ancien fit une pause, cherchant ses mots, le regard plongé vers l'horizon, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que l'enfant à côté de lui ne pouvait pas percevoir._

 _« Mon rêve, celui qui me guide depuis des décennies et qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici, c'est de changer le cercle vicieux de la misère dans les quartiers du Rukongai. C'est un rêve trop grand pour un seul homme, et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis pas arrivé à grand-chose. J'ai cette maison, cette tribu d'enfants que je protège, que j'éduque et que je soigne comme je peux avant de leur trouver un métier, avec l'aide des leurs aînés. Ho, j'ai un bon petit réseau maintenant. Je dois avoir une centaine de grands qui travaillent dans le Rukongai. Ils ont un métier, une famille, parfois même ils possèdent leur propre atelier ou leur boutique. Ils m'envoient des ressources pour les plus jeunes, leurs cadets. De l'argent, de la nourriture, des vêtements, du matériel. Et ils m'aident à trouver des places chez les employeurs lorsque mes enfants grandissent à leur tour._

 _J'ai réussi à créer un cercle vertueux dans le cercle de la misère. Mais c'est peu, si peu face à l'immensité de la tâche. Il y a tellement de façons de faire à changer, tellement de gens à convaincre, tellement d'esprits à retourner. Et quand je regarde derrière moi aujourd'hui, j'ai peur. Une peur atroce de mourir avec le sentiment d'avoir échoué, avec le sentiment que ce petit cercle que j'ai créé va disparaître au lieu de s'épandre. Il est si fragile, ce petit cercle. Personne pour le protéger. Personne pour le propager. Personne pour le recréer encore et encore, partout dans le Rukongai. Personne pour le défendre contre les mercenaires, les esclavagistes, les coléreux, les ambitieux, les avares, les égoïstes, les politiques. Il ne faudrait pas un titan mais plusieurs. Il me faudrait une armée de miséricorde, de bienveillance et d'altruisme._

 _Et alors que je suis en proie à ces inquiétudes, je me souviens. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai commencé à être changé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment. Alors j'ai commencé à marcher vers un village, suivant une inspiration. Et je me suis retrouvé à m'occuper d'un enfant, laissé pour mort sur la route, comme toi. J'ai construit une petite cabane, j'ai travaillé pour gagner de l'argent et le soigner. Et j'ai recueilli un deuxième enfant. Puis un troisième est arrivé, complètement paumé. Un villageois lui avait indiqué le chemin de ma cabane. J'avais besoin d'argent, de nourriture, de médicaments pour ces trois enfants. J'avais besoin de les soigner, de les éduquer. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de raviver la petite lueur d'espoir en eux._

 _J'ai commencé à parler aux villageois, puis je suis allé à la ville d'à côté. Je demandais des ressources, la charité. Et un jour, un vieil ami m'a croisé. Il a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de ce que je faisais. Il m'apportait son savoir de charpentier et suffisamment de fonds pour construire une maison. Des fermiers ont commencé à m'apporter les légumes et les fruits invendus. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai bâti mon cercle. Avec une étoile pour guide, quelques inspirations, beaucoup d'espoir, des efforts constants et la rencontre inattendue de personnes au détour du chemin._

 _Je crois aujourd'hui que j'ai accompli ce que je devais accomplir. Et que je dois accepter que mon rêve ne sera pas atteint à ma mort, mais bien après. Accepter qu'il me faut passer le flambeau, faire l'abandon de l'orgueil et de la vanité qui m'habitaient encore pour laisser place à la relève et m'effacer. Mais à qui confier cette charge ? A l'un de mes aînés ? Ils ont déjà construit autre chose. Même s'ils m'aident aujourd'hui et continueront d'aider cette maison dans le futur, ils n'en prendront pas la charge. Non, ils sont appelés à d'autres missions. Mais à qui alors ?_

 _Je me suis souvent posé cette question, ces dernières années. Je me la suis posée aussi le jour où je marchais vers le village de l'ouest, juste au moment où mes yeux ont aperçus une petite forme prostrée à même le sol. Une petite fille couverte de bleus et de vermine, malade, éteinte, agonisante. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Tu sais, on peut être lent à la comprenette parfois. Non, c'est seulement quelques mois après notre rencontre que j'ai deviné. Et je sais que ce n'est pas un cadeau que je te fais en posant un tel fardeau sur tes épaules._

 _Car c'est toi, Kohana, petite fleur, qui va me succéder. Pas forcément en reprenant ma mission au geste près. Je te vois mal gérer cette maison pleine d'enfants aussi bagarreurs et braillards qu'ils sont affectueux et serviables. Non, toi, tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué. Avec ton talent, tu pourras entrer au Seireitei et parler à ceux qui régissent ce monde. Alors que j'ai dû me contenter de panser quelques plaies, toi, tu pourras guérir le mal en profondeur. La petite fleur va changer le Rukongai à jamais. »_

 _Les yeux de l'ancien brillaient d'un énorme espoir. Ils regardaient toujours au loin. Et Kohana comprenait maintenant quel était le spectacle qu'il contemplait. C'était la vision d'un Rukongai en paix, prospère et souriant._

 _Quel taré ! Comme si un mythe pareil était réalisable. C'était même tellement pas croyable qu'il fallait être complètement perché pour oser rêver l'idée._

 _« T'es fou. » Annonça-t-elle charitablement._

 _Le regard de l'ancien se tourna vers elle, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Evidemment ! Crois-tu que cette maison aurait vu le jour sans un fou pour la créer ? Seuls les fous peuvent espérer atteindre leur rêve. »_

 _« Bah, moi, chuis pas folle. Ton rêve, c'est pas l'mien. Même si ça l'était, ch'rais incapable de faire tes trucs là, le Seireitei et les autres perchés. »_

 _« Ha, mais est-ce que tu n'en es pas capable ou est-ce que tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? »_

 _Elle l'observa, sourcils froncés, avant de secouer la tête._

 _«Les autres trucs, ch'comprenais. Mais là, c'est trop. Chuis pas capable. »_

 _« Moi aussi, je pensais que je n'en étais pas capable. Et tu sais comment ça a changé ? J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions et j'ai fait un pas. Juste un pas, puis un autre, et un troisième. Et tout d'un coup, je réalisais l'impossible. Le tout, c'est d'arriver à avancer les yeux fermés et d'écouter la voix qui nous guide. C'est pour ça que seuls les fous réussissent. Ça s'appelle l'espoir, la foi, la confiance, la persévérance envers et contre tout. On avance, on y met toute sa volonté, toute son intelligence, toutes ses forces. On recule pour mieux sauter, on esquisse un virage pour mieux avancer. Et sans même qu'on se rende compte, une personne a rejoint notre route, et puis une autre, et une troisième. Et l'on est trois, puis douze, puis soixante-douze et l'on finit trois cent avant de repartir et d'atteindre les extrémités du monde. Nous sommes déjà plus d'une centaine ici, Kohana. J'ai commencé, aidé par les uns, inspiré par les autres, guidé. Et lorsque tu seras un peu plus grande, ce sera ton tour._

 _N'aies pas peur, Kohana. Tu es toute jeune, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et je te donnerai tous les outils possibles pour y arriver. »_

 _Il fit une pause. Elle secouait la tête, énervée et exaspérée._

 _« Kohana, est-ce que tu te souviens du début de notre conversation ? »_

 _Elle tourna la tête vers lui, rassurée de retrouver pied dans la conversation._

 _« Le truc sur l'grand pouvoir et la grande responsabilité ? »_

 _« Tout-à-fait. Tu as ce qu'on appelle un potentiel, Kohana. Un grand potentiel qui te permettra d'accomplir de grandes choses. Mais lesquelles ? Alors, je te le demande. Dans quelques années, une fois que je t'aurais enseigné tout ce que je sais, va à l'école des shinigamis. Deviens l'une des leurs, parle-leur. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont expérimenté par eux-mêmes la misère du Rukongai. Observe, écoute, fais-toi des alliés. Cherche qui détient le pouvoir, qui l'influence, qui le monnaye. Comprend chaque maillage et lorsque le temps viendra, amène à toi les fils, crée ta propre tapisserie, entraîne d'autres tisseurs à ta suite. Kohana, petite fleur, tu transformeras le Rukongai. C'est mon espoir, la promesse que j'ai associé à ton nom. Et si tu échoue, ce n'est pas grave. Trouve un autre moyen, improvise, va là où tu es appelée. Mais n'oublie jamais les principes que je t'ai enseignés pendant que tu fais tout cela. »_

 _L'enfant se leva, excédée et effrayée. « Non, mais tu m'as vu ? Chuis qu'une gamine ! J'ai envie d'vomir dès qu'on fait mine de m'taper. J'me cache, j'cours, j'survis. C'est tout c'que chais faire et j'ai déjà du mal avec ça. Alors pour ton rêve, tu vas prendre quelqu'un d'grand et fort, qu'a pas peur d'la castagne, qu'les autres vont écouter juste parce qu'il fait l'double d'leur taille. Mais une mauviette comme moi, c'est complètement con ! »_

 _« Et sais-tu pourquoi tu mets un tel acharnement à vivre ? Ce qui t'attache autant à notre monde ? T'es-tu déjà posé la question, Kohana ? Alors que tu as été empoisonnée, piétinée, ravagée, emprisonnée, comment se fait-il que tu te tiens aujourd'hui devant moi, florissante, alors que les autres auraient abandonné depuis longtemps. Crois-tu qu'il y en ait beaucoup qui auraient réussi à s'échapper comme tu l'as fait ? Crois-tu qu'il y en aurait beaucoup qui auraient osé laisser une porte de sortie à leurs compagnons d'infortune, au risque de leur propre liberté ? Sais-tu pourquoi tout cela Kohana ? »_

 _Elle avait été stoppée net par ses mots alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Interloquée, elle le regarda. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à chercher une raison à tout cela. Y en avait-il besoin d'une ?_

 _« Je ne prétends pas détenir toutes les réponses, Kohana. Je ne prétends pas te connaître aussi bien que cela. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu es appelée à avoir un grand rêve. Parce que tu as été dotée d'une volonté et d'une résilience que peu possèdent. Aux grands pouvoirs, les grandes responsabilités. Et tu n'es pas de ceux qui se satisferont du médiocre, le jour où ils devront regarder par-dessus leur épaule. Tu ne trouveras pas la réponse avant de nombreuses années, sans doute. Mais ne doute jamais que tu as une grande responsabilité. On peut être coupable de n'avoir rien fait, Kohana. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, elle partit pour de bon._

 _0000000000_

 _ **\- 75 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 26 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin -**_

 _Kohana avait pas mal voyagé dans le Rukongai depuis cette fameuse discussion avec l'ancien. En trois ans, elle avait parcourue une dizaine de districts dans tous les sens, revenant toujours au bout d'un moment à son point d'accroche : Tetsuo et les paumés. Même si elle râlait dès qu'il faisait mine d'aborder à nouveau le sujet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un attachement envers la drôle de maison et sa famille disparate. Un sentiment d'appartenance. Quand elle avait raconté cette impression à Tetsuo, celui-ci lui avait expliqué que c'était le sentiment que l'on ressentait envers son chez soi, sa maison, et qu'elle faisait partie elle-aussi de la tribu même si elle avait un sérieux cas de bougeotte aiguë._

 _Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux jours de distance de son chez elle, ce sentiment se faisait plus vif encore. Il serait bon de les revoir tous, ceux qui étaient encore là, les nouveaux, et puis l'ancien. Les seuls auprès desquels elle ne se cachait pas. Enfin, pas trop._

 _Elle s'était arrêtée dans un village pour la nuit, à l'abri d'un auvent et soigneusement dissimulée par des vêtements amples et sales, afin qu'on ne remarque pas son apparence de quinze ans et le fait qu'elle était une fille. Certains pourraient avoir de mauvaises pensées. Elle était constamment en alerte et pourrait facilement semer des poursuivants, mais c'était la première règle de survie : ne jamais croire qu'on était en sécurité. Alors, elle prenait toutes les précautions possibles. Au moins, dans ce recoin, elle avait peu de chances d'être embêtée pour la bonne raison qu'elle était quasiment invisible, l'obscurité aidant._

 _Elle était déjà bien engagée dans les méandres du sommeil lorsque des chuchotements la réveillèrent en sursaut._

 _« Toi aussi, ils t'ont contacté ? »_

 _« Ouais, ils cherchaient le vieux fou, celui avec l'orphelinat. Apparemment, il posait trop de questions. »_

 _« A s'demander comment il a pu entendre parler d'eux. Niveau discrétion, ils font plutôt fort. Faut dire, ils risquent de s'mettre les shinigamis à dos si ça s'ébruite, alors ça s'comprend. »_

 _« Ouais, m'enfin, c'est eux qu'ont décidé d's'en prendre aux gamins d'la faim. Ils savaient c'qu'ils risquaient. »_

 _« En attendant, ils payent bien. Et puis, ils vont même pouvoir refaire leur stock à l'orphelinat. On pourra p't'être touché une 'tite prime ! »_

 _« N'y compte pas trop. Ch'crois qu'ils vont éliminer tout l'monde cette fois-ci. Histoire de pas accumuler les témoins gênants. »_

 _« Et merde. Bon, on pourra toujours aller piller la maison une fois qu'ils s'ront parti. »_

 _« Compte là-d'ssus et bois d'l'eau ! Tu crois vraiment qu'y a des objets d'valeur dans c'trou à rats ? Et s'il y en a, t'inquiète qu'ils vont les prendre pour s'dédommager d'leur peine. »_

 _« Ouais, t'as raison. Misère ! J'aurais pas dit non à quelques pièces en plus. Bon, faut qu'j'y aille ou j'vais m'faire tanner l'cuir par mon patron. »_

 _« Hmm, à plus. »_

 _Elle attendit plusieurs minutes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien partis. Le souffle court, la tempe battante, elle n'osait pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle devait les prévenir immédiatement. L'ancien lui avait enseigné la théorie du shunpo et elle s'était entraînée par elle-même. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ressentait une faim dévorante dès qu'elle l'utilisait. Mais là, il y avait urgence. Tant pis si elle en crevait. Elle se mit en position et commença à dévaler la distance en priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Apparemment, les attaquants étaient déjà en route. Ils s'étaient arrêté ici juste le temps de prendre quelques renseignements. Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ici aujourd'hui ? Hier ? Avant-hier ? Pourvu qu'elle puisse prévenir l'ancien à temps !_

 _Et elle courait plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La peur lui donnait littéralement des ailes. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle-même. Et c'était tellement, tellement plus atroce, de ressentir cette morsure à l'intérieur, qui vous tient les poumons l'estomac et le cœur sans les lâcher, qui les serre en étau, qui les martèle de son refrain incessant, et tout ça, pour d'autres. Oh, comme elle avait peur ! Son imagination se déchaînait, elle ressassait inlassablement la conversation épiée. Ils allaient tous les tuer, pas de témoins, tous les tuer, tous !_

 _Non, pas eux, non. S'il vous plaît. Pas eux. Pas lui, pas l'ancien, pas Tetsuo. Pas celui qui m'agace et qui me parle, qui m'écoute et qui m'enseigne, pas lui, par pitié, pas lui._

 _Elle revoyait leurs moments sur le porche, les repas qu'il lui servait, tous ses monologues, les leçons qu'il lui donnait, les rires et les discussions philosophiques. Elle se rappelait certaines de ses paroles, certains de ses gestes, le soin qu'il prenait des enfants, la fierté et l'humilité qui passaient tour à tour dans son regard. Tetsuo l'ancien, Tetsuo l'ermite, Tetsuo le sage… Tetsuo le père._

 _Elle sentit soudain de l'eau couler sur son visage en longs traits obliques et remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles à cause du vent de la course. Pourtant, il ne pleuvait pas. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux et la retrouva toute trempée. Etait-ce ça, pleurer ? Un rire rauque et brisé résonna, coupant un moment sa respiration soigneusement mesurée. Elle qui n'avait jamais pleuré pour elle-même, voilà qu'elle versait ses premières larmes pour d'autres. Un autre. Et pas n'importe qui._

 _Elle n'arriverait jamais à courir en shunpo sur toute la longueur, il faudrait qu'elle alterne entre une marche rapide et un shunpo mesuré, bien que ralentir lui creva le cœur. Mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver à destination et garder un peu de souffle pour le prévenir._

 _La marche laissait à son esprit encore plus de liberté pour imaginer mille et un scénarios qu'elle rejetait tous sans aucune pitié. Et le refrain continuait : Pas lui, s'il vous plaît, pas lui. Laissez le moi. Il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que je le prévienne, il faut que j'aille plus vite qu'eux._

 _C'était intolérable et elle reprit sa course folle avec soulagement malgré la sensation de brûlure dans son corps._

 _Au petit matin, elle était presque à destination. Elle voyait l'orée de la forêt auprès de laquelle se dressait la petite maison. Elle vit aussi les lourdes volutes de fumée noire et de cendres monter dans le ciel. Elle eut l'impression d'un claquement sec qui parcourut tout son corps. Celui-ci s'arrêta sans même qu'elle le décide et elle s'affaissa par terre._

 _Non, NON !_

 _Elle se releva, toute tremblante avant de reprendre sa course. Plus elle se rapprochait, moins le doute était possible. Puis, elle sentit de faibles reiatsus et se cacha immédiatement dans les arbres avant de se rapprocher. La troupe de mercenaires était encore sur les lieux._

 _Mais elle arrivait trop tard. Ils avaient terminé leur mission. Les corps gisaient çà et là, épars. Aucun prisonnier en vue. Ils les avaient tous tué. De grandes flammes dévoraient la maison. Les combattants nettoyaient leurs lames sur l'herbe et discutaient en riant. Elle les dévisagea un par un, enregistra le son de leur voix, leur stature, les symboles qu'ils portaient._

 _Ils partirent. Enfin. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus trace d'eux à l'horizon. Alors, elle s'approcha. En trébuchant, maladroite, mécanique. Elle le repéra bientôt à quelques pas de l'entrée. Il gisait, parcouru de multiples blessures dont une, béante, qui avait sûrement volé son dernier souffle._

 _Elle s'agenouilla par terre. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Toutes ces larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais versées. De gros sanglots secouaient son corps adolescent. Des gémissements rauques entrecoupés de prises d'air désespérées résonnaient dans l'air avec le crépitement des flammes et l'effondrement des poutres._

 _Soudain, un hurlement violent déchira l'espace. Elle se mit à frapper le sol de toute la force de ses poings. La colère l'envahissait et la défigurait. Elle expulsait toute sa rage face à cette nouvelle misère, cette nouvelle injustice, ce nouveau vol dont elle était victime. Elle hurla jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir avant de s'écrouler, silencieuse et haletante._

 _Le soir tomba. Les gisants avaient disparus en milliers de particules de reishi pour partir elle ne savait pas où. Elle les avait regardé disparaître une à une, éclairées par les grosses braises rougeoyantes et les premiers rayons de lune._

 _Elle repensait à La Discussion. Celle qui l'avait précipité sur les routes, en colère et effrayée par le rêve de l'ancien. Le lendemain matin, après avoir grignoté pensivement un morceau de pain à moitié carbonisé sauvé de l'incendie la veille, elle se mit en route._

 _0000000000_

 _ **\- 73 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen – 28 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin - Février**_

 _Elle était arrivée dans le premier district une semaine auparavant._

 _Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour trouver où s'adresser. Une semaine pour commencer à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette société étrange qui hantait les districts les plus nantis de la Soul Society._

 _Son voyage avait duré plusieurs mois. Dès que ses fonds commençaient à baisser ou que la fatigue devenait trop grande, elle s'arrêtait dans un village ou une ville, reprenait des forces et travaillait un peu pour obtenir de quoi se nourrir et continuer le voyage._

 _L'hiver ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile avec le froid mordant, la neige, le vent qui vous déchire la peau et vous fait claquer des dents. Mais deux choses la réchauffaient de l'intérieur. La promesse qu'elle avait faite à l'ancien, alors qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus la recevoir. Et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même et qui lui posait un voile rouge devant les yeux dès qu'elle s'en souvenait. La bête avait été trop souvent acculée. Cette fois-ci elle allait mordre. Mais elle prendrait son temps, pas folle, afin de s'assurer d'arriver à ses fins._

 _Avant de se mettre en route vers le centre de ce monde, elle avait suivi la piste encore chaude des mercenaires. Une traque de plusieurs mois qui l'avait fait voyager dans des quartiers où elle s'était jurée, enfant, de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle avait soigneusement mémorisé les noms, à défaut de trouver du papier et de l'encre pour l'écrire de son tracé malhabile que l'ancien qualifiait de pattes de mouches._

 _Puis, une fois qu'elle avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle avait fait ses valises. Ses caches avaient été soigneusement nettoyées et vidées. Elle ne comptait pas revenir avant longtemps. Un ballotin contenait ses maigres possessions. Deux couvertures rapiécées, un jinbei défraîchi de rechange, un peu de nourriture. Dans sa ceinture, quelques piécettes et ses armes : deux petites lames à lancer qu'elle avait soigneusement nettoyées et aiguisées, en plus de son poignard qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait volé à un marchand peu de temps avant de rencontrer l'ancien pour la première fois._

 _Plus elle avançait, plus le monde prenait une autre teinte. Le regard des gens, leur posture, leur ton de voix, leur vocabulaire, leurs tenues, les maisons, les boutiques, les rues, la lumière, les transactions, les objets, la nourriture, les odeurs, … Tout._

 _Cela s'était fait petit à petit. Mais comme elle voyageait souvent deux semaines d'affilé à grande vitesse dans la campagne avant de rejoindre une ville pour se réapprovisionner, elle avait noté les changements qui s'opéraient, étonnée et effrayée face à cet inconnu. Elle avait appris à la dure comment survivre dans l'univers qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui falloir tout réapprendre. C'était une sensation très désagréable quand on savait ce que lui avaient coûté les leçons du monde d'avant._

 _Car elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cet univers-là soit aussi cruel que le précédent._

 _En arrivant face à la muraille blanche qui semblait s'élever jusqu'au ciel, elle eut une sorte de choc face à l'énormité de ce qu'elle tentait d'entreprendre._

 _Elle s'était cachée dans un recoin pendant deux jours, apathique, yeux hagards, perdue dans ses pensées._

 _Puis, elle s'était relevée. Elle avait parcouru la ville à l'affût de l'uniforme que lui avait décrit Tetsuo et qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu plusieurs fois au cours de son périple._

 _Elle avait choisi une personne de petite stature, qui semblait discrète et légèrement timide. S'approchant discrètement d'elle, elle lui avait demandé comment on pouvait devenir l'un des leurs. La jeune fille lui avait souri et avait commencé à parler de l'Académie, des années de formation, des divisions. Un tas d'informations utiles et nécessaires mais le babillage incessant et la voix aigüe de la shinigami l'avaient vite fatiguée, habituée qu'elle était à la solitude et au silence._

 _Elle l'avait remercié après avoir recueilli l'essentiel. Puis elle avait attendu encore quatre autres jours avant de se décider._

 _Et elle se retrouvait maintenant face à une montagne d'homme. Pouvait-on encore seulement appeler cela un homme ?_

 _« Qu'est-c'que tu veux, moustique. »_

 _« L'A… l'Académie des shinigamis. Comment on y va ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pas tout-à-fait rassurée._

 _« Ha tu crois avoir c'qu'il faut pour être l'une des nôtres ? Pff, ch'sens à peine ton reiatsu, ce s'ra peine perdue. Enfin, c'est pas mon boulot d'trier les aspirants. Attends-là. Quelqu'un va v'nir te chercher d'ici une heure ou deux. »_

 _Elle avait attendue, assise dos au mur, jusqu'à ce qu'un shinigami d'une taille bien plus raisonnable s'approche d'elle et l'aborde._

 _« C'est toi qui veut d'venir shinigami ? »_

 _Elle hocha la tête tout en se relevant._

 _« Hmm, suis moi, on va tester ton reiatsu. Tu sais au moins c'que sait ? »_

 _Elle hocha à nouveau la tête._

 _Il la regarda d'un œil songeur._

 _« C'est pas souvent qu'un loustique de ton genre sait à quoi il a affaire. Bon, on verra bien. »_

 _Il la guida à travers la porte monumentale puis à l'intérieur d'un petit bâtiment, jusqu'à une salle pourvue d'une table, de plusieurs chaises et d'étagères bourrées de papiers à en être brisées._

 _Il sortit une drôle de boule qu'il posa sur la table._

 _« Vas-y, pose tes mains sur la boule et concentre toi de toutes tes forces, comme si tu voulais la briser par ta volonté seule. »_

 _C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle comprenait qu'ils essayaient de provoquer de cette manière la manifestation d'un reiatsu chez des personnes qui n'avaient souvent aucune idée de ce que c'était. Libérant l'énergie qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire cachée, elle la dirigea autant qu'elle pouvait vers la boule. Il était hors de question qu'elle échoue._

 _L'objet vira soudain du transparent à une belle teinte bleu foncée entourée d'un halo blanc. Le shinigami haussa un sourcil, surpris._

 _« Hé, pas mal ! Quelqu'un t'a appris à te servir de ton reiatsu ? »_

 _Elle refusait de parler de l'ancien, aussi secoua-t-elle la tête en signe de dénégation._

 _« Hé bé, t'es pas bavarde, toi. Bon, que tu parles ou non, c'est pas mon affaire. En tout cas, tu as un niveau de reiatsu plus que suffisant pour entrer à l'Académie. P'têtre même que tu pourras monter assez haut dans les rangs, avec du travail et de la discipline. »_

 _Il s'assit à la table et sortit une feuille de papier remplie d'écritures ainsi qu'un pinceau._

 _« Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? Va quand même falloir que tu prononces deux ou trois mots pour que j'puisse t'inscrire à l'Académie ! »_

 _Elle se racla discrètement la gorge. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait passer de l'autre côté de la barrière et basculer dans un monde complètement inconnu, encore plus étrange que celui qu'elle venait de quitter, de l'autre côté de la muraille._

 _« Kohana. »_

 _« Kohana, hein ? Et ton nom de famille ? »_

 _Elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés._

 _« Mon… nom d'famille ? »_

 _« T'en a pas ? Tu dois venir de loin. Ton nom de famille, c'est le nom sous lequel est connue toute ta famille, qui vous désigne tous ensemble. Et ensuite, il y a ton nom individuel pour te distinguer des autres membres de ta famille. Le nom de famille plus le nom individuel permettent de t'identifier quand tu es dans une grande ville ou une organisation comme celle des shinigamis._

 _Elle eut une pensée amère pour l'ancien et les paumés. Ils étaient les seuls qu'elle puisse considérer comme sa famille. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Éparpillés en milliers de particules de Reishi, partis vers une autre destinée, une autre vie. Elle n'appartenait plus à personne. Ses seuls buts étaient le rêve d'un mort et la vengeance d'une enfant. Une des histoires racontée le soir à la veillée par l'ancien lui revint alors en tête._

 _« Mumei. Mon nom d'famille, c'est Mumei. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas un nom ça ! T'es sûre de toi ? »_

 _« Oui. Chuis Kohana Mumei. C'est mon nom et j'en ai pas d'autre. »_


	14. 13 - David contre Goliath

Bonjour, bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Voici le chapitre de Décembre, pile poil pour les vacances de Noël (pour les étudiants, lycéens et collégiens, parce que pour les travailleurs, c'est pas le même régime... :'( )

Je demande votre indulgence car ma beta reader n'a pas encore eu le temps de repasser derrière moi pour vérifier toutes les coquilles que j'aurais pu laisser. Si jamais il y a besoin, je ferai une réédition avec le corrigé dès qu'elle me le communique. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé trois erreurs assez grosses dans le chapitre précédent que j'ai corrigé tout en postant ce chapitre. (J'ai oublié d'effacer des adjectifs qui se répétaient après avoir retravaillé sur une phrase)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle et très joyeuse fête de Noël, si possible entourés de votre famille et de vos amis.

Bise et à l'année prochaine! ;p

(Oui, cette blaque est vieille comme le monde. J'ai honte...

Enfin presque.)

P.S: Un énorme merci à Eclipse et Gun d'ange pour leurs commentaires qui non seulement me réjouissent et m'encouragent mais en plus, m'inspirent bien souvent par rapport à l'histoire. Le commentaire d'Eclipse sur le chapitre précédent m'a fait retravaillé tout le début de ce chapitre afin de rendre les choses plus cohérentes et claires! N'hésitez pas à votre tour si vous avez une question, un doute, un passage que vous avez apprécié ou qui vous a laissé mal à l'aise... Toute aide est la bienvenue et les encouragements encore plus!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 13 – David contre Goliath

 _Savez-vous quelle est la faiblesse d'un titan?_

 _C'est qu'il est si dense qu'il ne sent plus le grain de sable s'infiltrant dans ses rouages._

 _Si monstrueux, qu'il ne comprend plus l'incroyable résilience des petits protégeant les leurs._

 _Si large, qu'il ne voit plus la lumière que jette la lampe dans son ombre._

 _Si grand, qu'il n'accepte plus que quelque chose le dépasse._

 _Si seul, qu'il ne sait plus demander de l'aide ni la recevoir._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 8 Novembre – 3h du matin**

Elle resta là, seule, une heure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son pas.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir à quelques mètres.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment accueillir son arrivée. Trop confuse pour réussir à partager ce moment avec quiconque.

Il l'observa un moment. Il ne pouvait que deviner sa forme avec l'absence de lumière. Mais sa posture parlait d'elle-même et exprimait le trouble qu'elle ressentait.

Yoruichi était passée au manoir, lui annoncer que Kohana allait livrer des documents compromettants et assister à une de leurs soirées. La probabilité d'y rencontrer le Chef était élevée. L'ancienne shinigami n'était pas restée longtemps, se contentant de lancer quelques piques et insinuations avant de partir rejoindre Urahara dans le monde des vivants. Il avait compris que, à sa manière, elle se faisait du souci pour la jeune lieutenante.

Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Il avait senti son reiatsu dans le parc, vers trois heures du matin. Pressentant qu'elle viendrait ici tôt ou tard, il avait veillé toute la nuit. De toute façon, avec le nombre de contrats, économiques, nuptiaux et autres, qui abondaient à cette période de l'année, il avait de quoi faire. Et le chef de clan devait approuver chacun d'entre eux dès qu'il concernait un des membres directs de sa famille.

Il ne l'avait pas rejoint tout de suite, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de lui imposer sa compagnie.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir.

 _« Essayez de la faire raconter sa soirée. C'est sûrement un élément de celle-ci qui l'a autant perturbée. »_ Lui conseilla Senbonzakura.

« _Et comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ? Je ne suis pas un proche, encore moins son confident._ »

« _Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'elle en est un? Elle vous fait confiance. Vous êtes l'une des seules personnes à qui elle accepterait de raconter ce genre de choses. »_

« _Et comment en es-tu si sûr ? »_ L'interrogea Byakuya d'un ton plein de suspicions.

Il sentit son zanpakuto essayer d'esquiver la question comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une excuse.

« _A quel point est-ce que les zanpakutos communiquent entre eux ? Non, attends. Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est de savoir ce que tu peux bien raconter sur moi, et à qui. »_

« _Ho, ça dépend des zanpakutos ! Et je ne révèle rien de dangereux ni de compromettant, Byakuya-sama. Je vous le promets. »_

 _« Et je devrais te croire car tu es bien entendu un modèle de discrétion et de discernement. »_ Commenta avec ironie le noble

Senbonzakura se racla abondamment la gorge.

« _Si je peux me permettre, Byakuya-sama, je vous rappelle que je suis une part de vous. »_

Byakuya ferma les yeux. Son esprit marquait un point.

Mais cela ne l'avançait pas pour autant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il se retrouvait complètement démuni face à une situation qu'il n'avait que rarement rencontrée. Hisana s'était toujours facilement confié à lui. Il n'avait jamais été en position de réconforter ses cousines et ses tantes, se méfiant de leurs ambitions et des luttes intestines sévissant dans son clan. Quant à Rukia, on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, aucun besoin de l'encourager à parler. Il suffisait de lui présenter, plus ou moins discrètement, une solution.

« _On peut toujours commencer par un comment s'est déroulé la soirée. »_

Il soupira et décida de se lancer, se sentant étrangement stupide.

« Comment s'est déroulé la soirée ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

Il lança un regard noir mental à son zanpakuto avant de remarquer le mouvement de son alliée.

Celle-ci avait relevé la tête et regardait maintenant au loin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle prit une inspiration.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vraiment répondre. C'était… J'ai eu l'impression de me faire retourner le cerveau. Je me sens comme un papillon face à une lumière, tellement aveuglée que je ne me rends même pas compte que je suis en train de cramer. Il… leur chef, Asahi-dono… Enfin, je doute que ce soit son vrai nom mais, ils l'appellent tous comme ça. Mais il… il a quelque chose. Une sorte d'aura qui éblouit et étourdit. Il vous étudie, repère vos points faibles puis vous retourne comme une crêpe, en tirant les fils qui vont vous faire pencher la tête sur le côté. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Byakuya se tint coi, ne voulant pas la perturber alors qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à rassembler ses pensées. Mais il sentit comme un serpent froid et sinueux lui traverser le corps, une appréhension, un doute. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ce chef avait pu bien dire ou faire pour émouvoir ainsi l'une des meilleures espionnes d'un régiment d'élite ?

« J'ai été accueillie par lui à mon arrivée, dans une petite salle avec celui qui m'a fait passer le premier entretien. Il y eu l'échange d'amabilités et de flatteries auxquelles je m'attendais/ Mais dès le départ, quelque chose m'a frappé. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu et c'est bien lui qui m'a interpellé lors de ma mission échouée. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. J'avais presque l'impression d'être vraiment Kyoko Shiba. Et j'étais heureuse qu'il me sourie et qu'il m'apprécie. Ou en donne l'impression du moins. Je voulais qu'il me reconnaisse comme quelqu'un digne d'intérêt. Je voulais qu'il fasse attention à moi. J'étais étourdie comme si j'avais bu un peu trop d'alcool. »

Elle prit une inspiration. Byakuya en profita pour poser une question qui le turlupinait.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils aient pu vous faire ingérer de la silâme ? Pas dans sa version transformée, comme pour le lieutenant Kusajishi, mais par inhalation ou dans une boisson qu'ils vous auraient servie ? »

« Je ne mange ni ne boit rien en mission. L'empoisonnement est trop facile et courant. Et je n'ai pas remarqué d'odeurs particulières non plus. Il n'y avait pas de lourdeur dans l'atmosphère, pas d'encens ou de fleurs odorantes qui auraient pu masquer la silâme. Celle-ci a une odeur très forte, très reconnaissable. Heureusement pour nous, elle est facile à repérer tant qu'on ne cherche pas à la masquer avec quelque chose d'encore plus fort. L'hypothèse d'un empoisonnement est douteuse. Il n'y a eu aucun contact non plus. Pas de possibilité qu'on m'en ait apposé sous forme de poudre, d'huile ou de crème. Non, j'avais la parfaite maîtrise de mon ouïe, de mon odorat, de ma vue. Seul mon jugement était étourdi et tordu. Il aurait pu parler de la pluie et du beau temps, comparer un plat à un autre ou juste mentionner qu'il détestait le thé et nous aurions été tout aussi captivés.» Elle réalisa soudain ce que ses descriptions pouvaient laisser soupçonner et se récria immédiatement. « Et je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une infatuation ! »

Byakuya esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas dans l'obscurité. « Croyez-moi, l'idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur la suite des événements ? Peut-être arriverons-nous à démêler la situation en la revisitant ? »

Alors elle raconta, les papiers qu'il voulait lui faire signer, la menace à peine voilée, cette certitude qu'il la tuerait aussi facilement qu'il la flattait. Elle raconta les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées et les paroles échangées avant que le Chef ne commence son discours. Elle raconta cette sensation d'un brouillard planant sur ses souvenirs. Sur l'impression générale qu'elle gardait de ce monologue, sans pouvoir se rappeler précisément les mots et phrases prononcées. Elle raconta la lueur éclairant les yeux de l'assemblée, le mouvement général des sentiments, envie, peur, colère, révolte, espoir et satisfaction, au gré de la voix du Chef, tels de l'écume, créée et portée par les vagues avant de disparaître. Ils avaient tous ressenti quelque chose, tous approuvé, tous espéré. Ils étaient prêts à le suivre et à obéir au moindre de ses commandements, comme des serviteurs quêtant l'approbation de leur maître. Ou comme des automates dénués de jugement.

« J'ai déjà entendu pas mal de discours. Certains parlent de sentiments, d'autres réveillent l'intelligence. On va y adhérer parce qu'il y a un écho en nous de ce qui est dit, ou parce que nous comprenons que c'est bon, vrai ou juste, que ce soit par notre sensibilité, notre raison ou même notre volonté. Mais avec le Chef, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter. Il n'y avait aucun choix. Seulement une sorte… d'hypnose, d'endormissement du jugement pour laisser libre cours à des sentiments tordus, déformés, et auxquels on donne le contrôle. » Acheva-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

Byakuya l'avait attentivement écouté. Quelque chose dans ce qu'elle décrivait titillait sa mémoire. Il cherchait à toute vitesse où il avait bien pu entendre parler d'un tel phénomène. Soudain, il se leva.

« Suivez-moi. J'ai souvenir d'un document qui pourrait nous intéresser. »

Elle lui obéit, curieuse. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

Il l'entraîna à travers les arbres jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Rejoignant les grands jardins, ils longèrent des allées détournées, à travers les arbres, les étangs et les buissons formant une savante esthétique. Etonnée, elle essayait de deviner où il l'entraînait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit belvédère. Il lui fit signe d'attendre avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et d'activer un mécanisme. Avec l'obscurité, impossible de deviner où il se trouvait, mais le bruit de panneaux coulissants la renseigna sur ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit un escalier étroit et très raide apparaître sous ce qui se révélait être un pan de pelouse amovible.

Tous deux descendirent alors dans un tunnel sombre et Byakuya invoqua un léger sort de kido pour les éclairer, une fois la trappe refermée.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis le début de leur marche. Mais les yeux écarquillés de Kohana le décidèrent à fournir quelques explications.

« Le lieutenant Kusajishi n'est pas la seule à avoir creusé des tunnels sous cette propriété. Celui-ci nous conduira directement aux archives tenues par mon clan. »

« Je connaissais l'existence de ces archives, mais j'ignorais tout de ce tunnel. »

Le noble arbora un léger sourire satisfait. « Apparemment, nous avons réussi à préserver quelques secrets de la curiosité de l'Onmitsukido. »

Tous deux reprirent leur marche pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à parvenir à un petit panneau qui céda sous une pression de la main de Kuchiki. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une salle de dimension moyenne, contenant un nombre impressionnant d'étagères avec seulement une table et trois chaises au milieu. Une autre porte sur le mur d'en face devait mener à d'autres sections, d'archives ou de tunnels. Mais Kohana préféra ne pas poser de questions. Son allié avait déjà fait une énorme concession en lui révélant cet endroit et elle n'était plus en mission.

Byakuya se retourna vers elle. « Lieutenant. » Etait-ce de l'incertitude dans sa voix ? Venant du chef des Kuchiki, c'était peu probable mais il y avait une très légère note dissonante. « Si cela ne contredit pas directement votre devoir en tant que membre de l'Onmitsukido, je préférerais autant que le capitaine Soi Fon et vos collègues n'apprennent pas l'existence de cette pièce. »

Elle réfléchit un instant à la façon dont elle pourrait honorer sa promesse tout autant que la confiance du capitaine. « Tant qu'un danger imminent demandant notre accès à cette salle ne m'y oblige pas, je ne révélerai rien sans votre permission. »

Byakuya hocha la tête. « Merci lieutenant. »

Il se mit à chercher parmi les étagères avant de sortir des liasses d'archives ci et là. Il en posa au total huit sur la table.

« Puis-je vous aider, capitaine ? »

« Je recherche un événement qui s'est déroulé il y a environ mille ans. L'affaire a été soigneusement étouffée car elle touchait plusieurs membres de la chambre des 46. Les seules traces écrites qui subsistent demeurent dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de vous avertir que seul mon reiatsu et celui d'une poignée d'autres personnes permettent un voyage sans incidents à travers ces tunnels. »

Kohana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est noté, capitaine. J'éviterai de venir fouiller ici sans vous. »

« Oui, vu la façon dont vous avez formulé votre promesse, je jugeais préférable de vous en informer. » Il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans la voix du capitaine mais plutôt une légère trace d'humour. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que sans cet avertissement, Kohana serait revenue ici durant son temps libre. Les tics d'espions peuvent avoir la vie dure.

« Quant à l'événement en question, il est fait mention à un moment donné d'un charmeur de foule. Une sorte d'envoûteur qui arrivait à entraîner son public par son seul discours. Un effet assez comparable à celui que vous m'avez décrit. »

« Un charmeur de foule ? Ça sonne juste. Partageons-nous le travail. » Et reprenant la routine qu'ils avaient installé au cours des deux derniers mois, ils se mirent à parcourir les liasses de papiers posées sur la table.

« Ici. » Annonça Byakuya après une petite demi-heure.

Elle s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Le passage était assez succinct mais décrivait une scène similaire à celle qu'elle avait détaillée une heure plus tôt. « C'est exactement ça. Disent-ils ce qui permet de créer cet effet ? »

« Apparemment, il s'agit d'un talent rare. Pas de kido ou de drogue là-dedans, mais une aptitude exceptionnelle pour accaparer l'attention et rendre les personnes extrêmement influençables. Le cas s'est rencontré à plusieurs reprises dans le monde des vivants. Voyez les notes ajoutées dans la marge. L'une d'entre elle mentionne que les effets de cette aptitude ont été répliqués à moindre échelle avec l'une de leurs technologies. »

« Donc, ce serait de l'hypnose de masse ? »

« C'est cela. Réalisée par une personne talentueuse et qui n'en est pas à son coup d'essai. »

« Pourtant, on nous enseigne à résister aux tentatives d'hypnose. Je n'aurais pas dû rencontrer autant de difficultés ce soir.»

« Peut-être était-ce seulement avec celles provoquées par des techniques de kido ou de zanpakuto, et non par une aptitude psychologique. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. » Son ton était sombre et songeur. Elle s'enferma dans le silence, visage soucieux, traits fermés.

Remarquant son trouble, Byakuya fut traversé d'une intuition soudaine.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'hypnose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Quelque chose dans ce qu'il a dit vous a fait réagir. Et c'est ce qui lui a permis d'avoir cette influence sur vous. Alors qu'au début, vous étiez encore capable d'observer et d'analyser la situation. Du moins, c'est ce que suggère votre récit. »

Elle resta muette un long moment puis ferma les yeux, essayant de se ressaisir. Il lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait. L'aube ne tarderait pas de toute façon. Une nuit blanche de plus ne changerait rien à son état de fatigue. Elle se décida enfin à parler, d'une voix sourde et à peine contenue.

« Je…Il… Il mentionnait tant de choses, mais il revenait constamment au rétablissement de la justice, à la prospérité, à une vie paisible pour tous. Il parlait de changer en profondeur le Rukongai. Je l'aurai considéré comme un rêveur et un idéaliste mais sa conviction et son assurance vous envahissait. Il vous faisait croire que c'était possible. Et aussi, il vous faisait oublier par quelles méthodes il comptait y arriver. Alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il était l'instigateur de meurtres, de chantages, d'esclavage, de la découverte de la silâme, et d'expérimentations sur des âmes. Mais il vous ferait oublier votre propre nom. »

Une pause, à nouveau.

« Et puis… Il a mentionné les technologies du monde des vivants. De les adapter à la Soul Society pour améliorer les conditions de vie. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander : et si c'était possible ? Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était la réponse à tous les maux du Rukongai, comme il l'affirme.»

Byakuya avait deviné depuis un certain temps le genre d'enfance qu'elle avait pu connaître. Les récits d'Hisana hantaient encore sa mémoire, un siècle après sa mort. Lui aussi s'était plu à penser aux possibilités dans ses temps libres. Toutefois, la technologie des vivants constituait une méthode difficilement adaptable à la Soul Society et aux résultats plus que douteux sur le long terme. C'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire comprendre à sa collègue.

« Le laboratoire que le capitaine Unohana a découvert contenait des expérimentations allant dans ce sens. Cependant la quantité d'énergie demandée les rend peu viables. Les risques d'explosion sont nombreux. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi et Kisuke Urahara ont également exploré le sujet. L'un bénéficie de son propre reiatsu et de celui de ses subordonnés ainsi que de l'atmosphère très chargée en énergie du Seireitei pour faire fonctionner ses machines. L'autre demeure dans le monde des vivants et utilise leurs systèmes. »

Il marqua une pause, sachant que ses paroles allaient confirmer une réalité qu'elle n'acceptait pas. Prenant une inspiration, il se lança.

« En l'état, il est peu probable que ces inventions soient adaptables aux conditions du Rukongai. De plus, nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elles apportent un bénéfice réel aux conditions de vie là-bas. Nous avons affaire à des mafias et des réseaux d'esclavage qui contrôlent soigneusement la misère de ces quartiers. Il faudrait une armée permanente sur place pour les surveiller et les éliminer. Le Seireitei ne peut pas assurer cette mission alors que les hollows mènent des attaques constantes contre ce monde et celui des vivants. »

Elle baissa les épaules et la tête, découragée.

« Oui, la situation semble sans issue. »

« Non. »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

« Je doute simplement que cette issue soit celle présentée par le Chef. Vous avez de nombreuses années devant vous, lieutenant. Il serait prématuré de baisser les bras maintenant. »

« Vous… je croyais que vous désapprouviez mon ambition de changer la situation. Du moins, c'est ce que vous laissiez entendre, lorsque le sujet a été évoqué avec les capitaines Soi Fon et Unohana.»

« Je désapprouve les fauteurs de trouble. Mais comme le capitaine Soi Fon l'a fait remarquer, il aurait été peu probable qu'elle vous nomme son lieutenant si vous en aviez été un. Et bien que nous nous connaissions depuis peu, j'ai toute confiance en vous sur ce point. »

Une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots pourtant simples. Même si elle l'avait pressenti, qu'il les prononce avait une valeur incroyable. C'était la quatrième personne qui les lui offrait en un peu plus de cent ans. Il lui faisait confiance.

« Merci capitaine… c'est réciproque. »

Un court silence puis ; « Merci lieutenant. »

Elle n'avait pas vu son sourire, mais son ton de voix le lui fit deviner.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 10 Novembre**

Hiyori traçait des allers et retours impatients, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour surveiller les environs avant de reprendre son manège. Hachigen quant à lui, se concentrait sur les mouvements d'énergie alentours, tout en maintenant une barrière de camouflage autour d'eux. Les deux fraccions de Nelliel se tenaient tranquillement dans un coin, à jouer avec leur bête gigantesque.

Les deux vizards relevèrent en même temps la tête lorsqu'ils sentirent les reiatsus de leurs camarades et de leurs alliés approcher.

« Alors ? » Les questionna Hiyori dès qu'ils furent à proximité.

« C'est encore pire que ce qu'on pensait. » Répondit Love. « Ils ont une base souterraine solidement établie avec une trentaine de chercheurs et une dizaine de cobayes. J'ai reconnu l'un d'entre eux, c'est un ancien shinigami qui servait dans ma division avant les emmerdes. Par contre, ils ont pas de champ de silâme ici. Seulement les herbes fraîches ou séchées qui arrivent directement depuis la Soul Society pour être trafiquées dans leur labo ensuite. »

« Et tout le complexe est protégé par au moins trois arrancars et leurs fraccions. » Poursuivit Nelliel. « Les arrancars ouvrent un portail vers la Soul Society ou le monde des vivants lorsque les chercheurs ont besoin de récupérer ou envoyer des cargaisons. Grimmjow a entendu une de leurs conversations. Apparemment, le Chef, ou son représentant, a conclu un accord avec eux. S'ils les aident avec la protection du labo, la capture d'Hollows pour récupérer leur essence et les transferts d'un monde à l'autre, ils obtiendront toutes les âmes récalcitrantes lorsque le renversement de la Soul Society aura commencé. »

« Tch, ces incapables sont infoutus de s'nourrir eux-mêmes. Ils n'méritent pas d'survivre, encore moins d'se faire passer pour des arrancars. » Commenta Grimmjow. « Par contre, c'est un sacré con ce Chef, à croire qu'les autres vont s'contenter des âmes qu'il va leur envoyer. Dès qu'il aura fait son p'tit coup d'état d'mes deux, ils profiteront de la pagaille pour investir la Soul Society. »

Tous, y compris Hiyori, ne purent que hocher la tête à cette affirmation.

« On a donc ce laboratoire, plus la station mobile qui va chasser les hollows moins puissants pour récupérer leur essence et qui est elle-même accompagnée de trois fraccions et de deux chercheurs. » Résuma Lisa. « Mais c'est sans compter les dispositifs de protection du labo. Heureusement, ceux-ci ont été créés pour repousser des attaques de hollows, pas de shinigami. On a donc une faiblesse à exploiter. »

« Le plus inquiétant, ce sont les armes qu'on a trouvé. » Ajouta Love.

« Quelles armes ? » L'interrogea brusquement Hiyori.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Faut qu'on envoie les photos et les résultats des capteurs à Urahara. Il saura déchiffrer tout ce bordel. »

« Il n'est pas prudent de rester ici, même avec ma barrière. » Les prévint Hachigen. « Mieux vaut envoyer tout de suite les preuves à Urahara et trouver un coin plus discret pour les surveiller. »

Les alliés hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail. Face à ces nouvelles, même Hiyori et Grimmjow n'avaient pas le cœur à se disputer. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : anéantir les traîtres. Et pour certains, montrer ainsi qui étaient les maîtres.

000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 13 Novembre**

« _Il va falloir décidément que j'investisse dans plus de fauteuils. »_ Constatait le capitaine Unohana face au monde envahissant son salon.

En plus des capitaines Kuchiki, Soi Fon et de Kenpachi, il y avait également Yachiru et Kohana ainsi que l'ancien capitaine Shihoin qui s'était décidée à quitter sa forme de chat après que Yachiru ait essayé de l'attraper et de lui lancer des bonbons pendant 10 minutes.

Ho, le chat s'était bien amusé et avait même réussi à attraper quelques bonbons au vol mais la réunion allant bientôt commencer, elle avait accepté de rétablir le calme en abandonnant sa fourrure.

Une décision qui avait été accueillie avec soulagement par tous les spectateurs de la scène. Quoique, une pensée saugrenue et vengeresse était née dans l'esprit de Byakuya, celui-ci se demandant s'il ne fallait pas profiter de la distraction du chat-démon pour lui marcher sur la queue. La pensée était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer avec délectation cette petite revanche. Il restait humain après tout.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous réunis et que l'on pouvait à nouveau s'entendre parler, la discussion démarra au quart de tour sur les dernières découvertes des différentes équipes.

Kohana fut la première à passer, décrivant sa rencontre avec le chef, les papiers qu'il lui avait fait signer, les propos qu'il avait tenu, les personnes assemblées et surtout, l'étrange charisme qui se dégageait de lui pour charmer et hypnotiser tous ceux qui l'entendait. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait apporté la copie des archives mentionnant ce phénomène, afin que tous puisse la consulter.

Puis Unohana, entrecoupée par des exclamations et l'ajout de détails venant de sa fille et appuyée de temps à autre par des acquiescements de Kenpachi, avait présenté les résultats de leur enquête dans le Rukongai. Ils avaient retrouvé la confiserie. Celle-ci vendait une panoplie très large de bonbons mais ceux à la silâme n'étaient pas présents sur les étals, comme on pouvait s'en douter. En arrière-boutique, c'était une autre histoire. Ils faisaient venir la silâme transformée au Hueco Mundo dans des carrioles transportant tous les ingrédients nécessaires à une confiserie. Camouflée parmi d'autres ressources inoffensives, la substance était alors incorporée à de la mélasse dans les grands bacs de productions avant d'être cuites dans les fours. Parmi toutes les odeurs de colorants, d'arômes divers et de sucre, la drogue passait complètement inaperçue.

Ils avaient tenté de remonter la piste des carrioles mais leur nombre et la variété de leur provenance avaient rendu la tâche difficile. Le nez de Yachiru leur avait cependant permis d'identifier un grossiste en herbes médicinales qui se trouvait dans le 35ème district est. La confiserie, elle, faisait partie du 22ème district nord. Les convois étaient protégés par des troupes de mercenaires. Et les charrettes provenant du grossiste pour ravitailler la boutique portaient toutes un sigle discret : deux kanjis, l'un pour l'abeille, Hachi, l'autre pour le corbeau, Karasu. Ce sigle était suffisamment modeste pour qu'un œil non averti l'ignore. Mais ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient facilement le reconnaître.

Soi Fon en avait alors profité pour prendre la parole. L'un de ses meilleurs stratèges avait été mis sur le coup et il avait retracé un réseau d'une étendue et d'une diversité impressionnante. A travers des contrats louches, des noms mêlés à la conspiration et les enquêtes menées depuis trois ans et qui avaient été si fructueuses ces derniers mois, il avait réussi à identifier 5 branches, chacune avec une responsabilité et des méthodes de travail bien spécifiques.

La première branche s'occupait des mercenaires, de leur recrutement, leur entraînement, leur organisation et leur répartition sur toute la carte du Rukongai, ainsi que de leurs missions. Une gigantesque armée civile qui pouvait être convoquée par un seul homme. Point positif, ils étaient étalés sur tout le territoire et auraient du mal à se rassembler rapidement et discrètement en un seul point. Point négatif, ils étaient étalés sur tout le territoire et pendant qu'on neutralisait les uns, les autres pourraient avoir toute liberté pour réagir et prendre leurs précautions. Il faudrait attaquer directement le commandement avant de descendre dans la hiérarchie afin que l'indécision et le manque d'ordre les empêchent de trop nuire.

La seconde branche, c'était celle de la silâme. Cette branche s'occupait de sa culture dans des champs de la Soul Society encore non localisés et du séchage dans différentes boutiques et échoppes d'artisans dont les activités permettaient de masquer l'odeur très prégnante de l'herbe. Ils avaient plus d'une trentaine de boutiques impliquées dans l'affaire et la seconde branche se chargeait également de toute l'organisation des convois, aidés en cela par la première branche pour leur protection. Elle travaillait également en étroites collaboration avec la troisième branche, celle de la recherche, pour la transformation de la silâme à partir d'essence d'Hollows.

En plus du laboratoire dans le Hueco Mundo qui se concentrait sur la silâme, les chercheurs de a troisième branche possédaient également plusieurs laboratoires dans le Rukongai, dont l'un avait été pris d'assaut par Unohana récemment. Ils essayaient d'adapter la technologie du monde des vivants à la Soul Society, se concentrant sur les machines facilitant l'espionnage, la surveillance, la communication et les déplacements, ainsi que sur les armes. Yoruichi-sama aurait d'ailleurs quelques éléments à ajouter là-dessus.

La conquête des nobles, les mises en relation, les propos insidieux, tout cela était du fait de la quatrième branche, beaucoup plus modeste par sa taille. Elle cherchait des cibles potentielles, les approchaient, les retournaient ou non, puis s'assuraient de leur coopération et de leur discrétion avant de leur faire mettre la main à la pâte, que ce soit pour de nouveaux recrutements, des dons d'argents ou de moyens, de l'influence auprès de hauts personnages, ou pire, la subversion des membres de la chambre des 46.

Un haut le corps avait saisi plusieurs des alliés lorsque Soi Fon leur apprit cette nouvelle d'une voix froide et détachée. Les traits s'étaient durcis et les poings, resserrés. Ils avaient beau être déjà au courant, la trahison de la part de leurs juges et gouvernants était amère et révoltante.

Soi Fon toutefois ne se laissa pas troubler. Elle avait eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle et elle préféra passer à la dernière branche, celle qui l'enrageait le plus.

Car il s'agissait de l'infiltration du Seireitei et de la subversion des shinigamis prêts à trahir leurs chefs et leurs camarades pour un gain ou une revanche illusoire. Toutes les divisions devaient être considérées comme étant infectées. Même l'Onmitsukido n'était plus sûr. C'est pourquoi Soi Fon, Kohana et Omaeda, paranoïaques par métier ou par nature, avaient pratiqué très tôt le cloisonnement le plus strict. Quant au corps de Kido, c'était difficile à déterminer.

Ils avaient également des noms de code en leur possession : Le renard, l'abeille, le frelon et le serpent. Plus le corbeau, s'il fallait se fier au sigle aperçu par Unohana, Kenpachi et Kusajishi.

Après recoupements et application d'un raisonnement logique, ils en étaient venus à cette déduction : au frelon, les mercenaires ; à l'abeille, la silâme ; au serpent, la subversion des nobles et des commerçants ; au renard, l'infiltration du Seireitei ; et au corbeau, les travaux de recherche et la direction des scientifiques.

Et au-dessus de ces personnes, le Chef, aussi connu sous le nom de Asahi.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence, voyant pour la première fois depuis deux mois pour certains, trois ans pour les autres, un tableau complet se dessiner sous leurs yeux. Comment un seul homme avait-il réussi à bâtir une telle entreprise ? L'organisation était méticuleuse et méthodique, étudiée dans les moindres détails, soigneusement dissimulée derrière des apparences banales. Les acolytes étaient eux aussi non négligeables pour avoir construit et étendu avec un tel doigté la branche qui leur avait été confiée.

Yoruichi rompit à son tour le silence. « Vous allez râler mais j'ai d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. Le labo du Hueco Mundo ne fait pas seulement mumuse avec la silâme. Ils essayent aussi de mettre au point des armes qui permettraient de neutraliser les shinigamis. »

« Comment cela ? » L'interrogea Byakuya.

« Ils essayent d'attaquer directement le reiatsu, de la même manière qu'avec les bonbons de Yachiru. En utilisant des essences d'Hollows qu'ils distordent et transforment avant d'en faire des armes qui vont contaminer les shinigamis, ou tout possesseur de reiatsu, et bouffer leur énergie jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crèvent, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très affaiblis. Le bon point, c'est qu'ils n'en sont encore qu'à l'étape de prototype et qu'avec un métabolisme normal, ils n'arrivent pas à déclencher la réaction en chaîne qui permet l'absorption et la destruction totale du reiatsu. La gamine est une anomalie et c'est seulement pour cette raison qu'elle a failli y passer. Son métabolisme tourne à 300 à l'heure au lieu de 30. »

« Il va falloir rapidement détruire ce laboratoire avant qu'ils n'obtiennent des résultats concluants. Et il faut également réfléchir à une manière de se protéger contre ce phénomène, au cas où. » Lança Unohana.

« C'est là tout le problème. Même si nous avons remarquablement avancé ces derniers temps, nous ignorons encore qui sont les adjoints. Le Chef ne se laisse rencontrer qu'en de rares occasions et seulement à quelques privilégiés qui sont prévenus au dernier moment. Nous ne savons toujours pas où est cultivé la silâme ni où se trouve leur quartier général. Si nous intervenons sur l'une ou l'autre des branches, toutes les autres seront en alerte et le Chef et ses adjoints seront encore plus insaisissables. Mais si nous n'intervenons pas, les choses risques de progresser jusqu'à un point de non-retour. » Expliqua Kohana.

« Sans compter que certains membres de la chambre des 46 sont, de près ou de loin, dans le coup. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque de leur demander leur autorisation pour lancer nos offensives. Si nous réglons le problème sans les avertir, ils pourraient nous juger pour haute trahison. J'ai l'accord du commandant en chef qui cautionne nos actions et est prêt à en porter la responsabilité. Mais ça ne suffira pas. » Renchérit Soi Fon.

Le silence régna à nouveau en maître. Même Yachiru réfléchissait dur, les sourcils froncés, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

« Et si seulement l'un des 46 donnait son aval, pour ensuite porter la responsabilité face à ses confrères et accuser de trahison les membres impliqués dans le complot ? » Proposa Byakuya.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Mais c'est Yoruichi qui intervint.

« Ce serait envisageable à condition d'être sûr de sa fiabilité. Tu penses à ton grand-père ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant. » S'étonna Byakuya. « En effet, il a intégré la chambre des 46 il y a quelques décennies. Je réponds de lui comme de moi-même. Et je le rencontre de temps à autre. Je suis donc sûr que ses idées n'ont pas changés depuis tout ce temps et personne ne s'étonnera à ce qu'il s'entretienne avec moi pendant plusieurs heures. Ce qui nous laisserait suffisamment de temps pour exposer toute la situation. »

Soi Fon hocha la tête. « C'est la seule solution que j'entrevois pour l'instant vis-à-vis de la chambre des 46. Je connais l'intégrité de votre grand-père et j'accepte de courir le risque avec lui. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de comment et quand agir. »

C'est alors que Kenpachi intervint, à l'étonnement de beaucoup d'entre eux. Non pas parce qu'il s'exprimait maintenant, mais plutôt parce qu'il était resté silencieux tout ce temps. « Y a qu'une façon d'faire. C'est d'frapper partout en même temps. Ou en tout cas, à tous les endroits les plus importants. L'Chef, les adjoints, le labo du Hueco Mundo, le QG des mercenaires. Et faut trouver l'endroit où cette saloperie d'herbe est cultivée pour le détruire. On pourra ensuite s'occuper tranquillement des traîtres, des mercenaires et des labos restants. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur tous les points sauf le dernier. Il serait trop facile pour un chercheur d'emporter avec lui les papiers nécessaires et de fuir pour continuer à sévir ailleurs. Nous devons mettre tous les laboratoires sur la liste des cibles prioritaires. » Intervint Unohana.

Kenpachi se contenta d'un « Hmm » approbateur.

« Il faudrait alors prévoir une équipe pour chacune de ces cibles. Le chef, les cinq adjoints, le QG des mercenaires, où se trouvera probablement le Frelon, le laboratoire du Hueco Mundo plus tous les autres laboratoires existants dans la Soul Society et le lieu de culture de la silâme. Ce qui fait au minimum sept équipes, mais plus vraisemblablement 10 à 15. » Compta Soi Fon.

« Même si nous attaquons en solo, nous n'aurons jamais assez de personnes fiables sur qui compter » Remarqua Kohana.

« Voyons déjà comment nous organiser avec les effectifs disponibles. » Proposa Yoruichi. « Le bon moment pour attaquer dépendra essentiellement de l'opportunité d'assassinat du Chef. C'est lui l'élément le plus compliqué à atteindre. Quant aux autres cibles, nous devrons être prêts à frapper dès que le signal sera donné. »

« Mumei devra se charger du Chef. Elle est la seule qui puisse l'approcher pour le moment. » Décida Soi Fon.

« Capitaine ? Bien que n'ayons pas assez de monde, le Chef est une cible trop importante pour qu'une seule personne s'en charge. » Signala Kohana. « Notre coup ne peut pas rater. Il suffit d'un imprévu pour qu'il arrive à se dérober. Surtout avec sa personnalité. Si vous-même ou Yoruichi-sama pouvaient me seconder, nos chances de succès seront beaucoup plus sûres. »

Soi Fon fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un commentaire, coupée par Yoruichi.

« La petite a raison. Malgré son talent, ce serait insensé de l'envoyer seule. Je me chargerais des imprévus et des idiots pendant qu'elle se concentre sur le Chef. Et je serai prête à le traquer si besoin. »

« Très bien. » Accepta Soi Fon. « Mumei, Yoruichi-sama, nous discuterons des détails juste après. Pour les adjoints, le capitaine Unohana devrait se charger du Corbeau, étant donné qu'elle a déjà investi un de leur laboratoire. »

« C'est une bonne idée mais ne serais-je pas plus nécessaire face à l'Abeille ? Je suis pour l'instant la seule capable de contrer les effets de la silâme. » Souligna Unohana.

Yoruichi intervint à nouveau. « Kisuke voudra certainement être de la partie et pourra lui-même se charger du Corbeau, ce qui laissera tout loisir à Unohana de neutraliser l'Abeille. »

Soi Fon acquiesça à contre-coeur. « Son aide sera précieuse. Nous avons trop peu de gens sur qui compter. » Elle ignora soigneusement le regard curieux de Mumei et celui rigolard de Yoruichi pour continuer la répartition. « Pour s'occuper du Frelon et du QG des mercenaires, le capitaine Zaraki et le lieutenant Kusajishi. »

« Peuh, encore du menu fretin, j'parie. Mais on va s'en occuper. Y aura p't'être quelqu'un d'amusant parmi les faibles. » Grogna Kenpachi.

« Et après, on ira visiter les autres maisons de mercenaires. Ça nous f'ra faire un p'tit tour du Rukongai et j'pourrai trouver des nouveaux bonbons peut-être ! « S'exclama joyeusement Yachiru.

« Yachiru » Intervint Unohana. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les bonbons ? »

« Manger seulement ceux qu'j'achète chez les marchands et t'montrer les autres d'abord. » Récita la petite, docilement.

« Bien. » Approuva le médecin.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient tous complètement blasés par rapport à cette scène, après les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient vécu. Soi Fon reprit sans même hausser un sourcil.

« Quant au Serpent, il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse de Kinnori Oshiro. Auriez-vous moyen de l'approcher, capitaine Kuchiki ? Que ce soit en le rencontrant chez certains de vos pairs ou par un autre biais. »

« Je me renseignerai. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'en charge. » Affirma Byakuya.

« Bien. En ce qui concerne le Renard, je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. » Déclara Soi Fon avec fermeté.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère sympathie envers le pauvre fou qui avait cru pouvoir trahir impunément ses frères d'armes.

« Pour le Hueco Mundo, je compte demander aux Vizards et aux deux Arrancars de rester dans le périmètre et de lancer l'assaut dès que nous en donnerons l'ordre. Reste le lieu de culture de la silâme et les autres labos qui doivent encore exister dans le Rukongai. » Acheva Soi Fon.

« Le lieu de culture est peut-être une cible secondaire seulement. Après tout, cette herbe se trouve déjà dans tout le Rukongai, dans les laboratoires, au sein des convois, chez les complices artisans. Nous devrons fouiller au peigne fin le Rukongai de toute manière, une fois la première vague d'assaut passée. Autant nous charger du ou des lieux de culture à ce moment-là. Le mal est déjà fait et agir plus tard ne changera pas grand-chose. » Observa Kohana.

Tous acquiescèrent et Soi Fon reprit.

« Vous avez raison. Mais je veux connaître les lieux en question avant notre attaque. En plus de cela, il nous faut découvrir les différents repaires des adjoints et du Chef.

Capitaine Unohana et lieutenant Kusajishi. Vous êtes les plus familiers avec la silâme. Je vous charge de retracer tout son réseau.

Yoruichi-sama, pouvez-vous essayez de dépister les autres laboratoires ? La machinerie de l'… Urahara nous sera utile.

Capitaine Kuchiki et lieutenant Kohana, vous êtes en charge des renseignements concernant le Chef, le Serpent, la chambre des 46 et les traîtres de la haute société. Capitaine Kuchiki, en plus de cela, je vous laisse organiser une entrevue avec votre grand-père.

Capitaine Zaraki, cherchez le QG des mercenaires et le lieu de résidence du Frelon mais ne vous faites surtout pas remarquer pour l'instant.

Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper du Renard et de ses acolytes. J'ai également des informateurs qui surveillent les va et vient du Rukongai et qui apporteront des détails utiles sur tous les plans. Si vous vous trouvez dans une situation de détresse dans le Rukongai, ou face à une urgence, cherchez Omaeda dans sa boutique. Mais seulement comme dernier recours et en restant le plus discret possible. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? »

« Tout est clair, capitaine. » La rassura Unohana.

Les autres participants hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient rien à ajouter.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, notre réunion est terminée. Mumei, retrouvez moi au cabanon. Yoruichi-sama, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ? »

Et le capitaine Soi Fon sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la propriété des Kuchiki, suivie de sa lieutenante et de son ancienne supérieure.

0000000000

« Kohana, dois-je te retirer de l'affaire ? » L'interrogea abruptement son capitaine dès que les trois femmes eurent pénétré dans le cabanon des Kuchiki.

Kohana ferma les yeux, réfléchissant attentivement à la question. Se sentait-elle suffisamment forte pour résister aux promesses alléchantes et aux arguments fallacieux du Chef ? Elle avait été confuse, prise sous le charme, mais avait-elle été en danger de trahir Soi Fon ?

Des bribes de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface alors qu'elle essayait faire le tri entre sa raison, ses émotions et les désirs qui la tiraillaient entre les deux grandes promesses qu'elle avait faites, l'une à son capitaine, l'autre à l'ancien.

Elle revit la première image dont elle se souvenait : ses geôliers. Puis, comme si elle remontait le temps, elle se souvint de sa course effrénée dans la campagne pour arriver trop tard malgré tout. Dans sa tête, se dessinaient les traits des mercenaires qui avaient attaqué l'ancien, les grandes flammes dévorant la maison des paumés. Et surtout, résonnaient à nouveau à ses oreilles des bribes de conversations et des paroles tombant comme autant de couperets autour de sa conscience.

 _« Contrôle de soi, conscience de sa responsabilité, utilisation raisonnée et la fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. »_

 _« Un enseignant est responsable de ses élèves, des connaissances qu'il leur enseigne ainsi que de l'éducation et de l'exemple qu'il leur donne. Je suis donc responsable de toi et envers toi, Kohana. »_

 _« Et moi, chuis responsable de quoi ? »_

 _« As-tu un rêve, Kohana ?»_

 _« Tu as ce qu'on appelle un potentiel. Un grand potentiel qui te permettra d'accomplir de grandes choses. Mais lesquelles ? »_

 _« C'est toi qui va me succéder. Alors que je n'ai fait que panser quelques plaies, tu pourras guérir le mal en profondeur. La petite fleur va changer le Rukongai à jamais. »_

 _« Trouve un autre moyen, improvise, va là où tu es appelée. Mais n'oublie jamais les principes que je t'ai enseignés. »_

 _« La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. »_

 _« On peut être coupable de n'avoir rien fait, Kohana. »_

 _« La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens. »_

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, de retour dans le présent. Soi Fon et Yoruichi lui avait laissé le temps dont elle avait besoin et elle pouvait désormais donner sa réponse.

« Non. J'ai été troublée, perturbée par certains de ses arguments et par le pouvoir qu'il arrivait à prendre sur nous. Mais je sais parfaitement à quel genre de personnage j'ai affaire. Il doit être neutralisé, mis en incapacité de nuire. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

« Bien. » Approuva Soi Fon. « Et n'oublie pas non plus la promesse que tu m'as faite. »

« C'est bien mon intention, capitaine. » L'assura Kohana.

« Maintenant, comment pourrions-nous l'atteindre ? » La questionna sa supérieure.

« Il n'y avait pas de gardes dans les salles de réception. Seulement quelques-uns dans les pièces autour et plusieurs dans les cours. Mais il y avait une bonne dizaine d'observateurs tout au long du chemin que j'ai pris pour arriver là-bas. A la moindre alerte, ils peuvent envoyer un signal rapide au Chef pour que celui-ci déguerpisse. Il faudrait essayer de le suivre à l'issue d'une réception, voir si nous arrivons à localiser ses quartiers. Avec le peu que je connais du personnage, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait un entourage dévoué qui ne cesse de guetter les dangers pour lui, où qu'il aille. Et il est peu probable qu'il reste constamment au même endroit. »

Yoruichi intervint. « Si nous lui posons une filature et qu'elle est détectée, il sera automatiquement beaucoup plus prudent. Et quand le moindre passant dans la rue peut être une mouche, demeurer inaperçu tout en restant en mouvement devient quasi impossible. Mais j'ai un avantage : ma forme de chat. Lui ou les siens ne se méfieront jamais de moi, surtout si je me fais aussi discrète que possible. »

Soi Fon acquiesça. « C'est la meilleure et la seule solution que je vois. Cela nous rendra grand service, Yoruichi-sama. Une fois que nous en saurons plus sur ses habitudes et les lieux qu'il fréquente, nous serons à même de former un plan d'attaque. Soit en vous envoyant toutes les deux en infiltration là où il séjourne, soit en utilisant la fausse identité de Kohana pour obtenir un entretien privé. »

« Et on peut toujours sortir les boules quies s'il fait mine de parler. J'ai entendu dire que le persil fonctionnait bien aussi ! » Commenta Yoruichi très sérieusement. « Ça devrait être un élément indispensable de notre panoplie, d'ailleurs. Soi Fon, faudrait penser à acheter du persil pour tout l'Onmitsukido. »

Kohana ne put s'empêcher un petit rire à l'idée tandis que Soi Fon levait discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Yoruichi réprima un signe de victoire. Cette petite avait trop peu l'occasion de rire.

0000000000

 _ **70 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 31 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin**_

 _Omaeda prit une grande inspiration face à la porte fermée._

 _De l'autre côté, l'attendaient les nouvelles recrues de la 2ème_ _unité de l'Onmitsukido. La bleusaille de cette division spéciale suivait un entraînement de deux ans auprès de vétérans du métier avant d'intégrer l'une des cinq unités._

 _Omaeda n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à la tête des espions. Au moins, ce n'était pas les assassins. Mais il n'avait jamais suivi leur entraînement, étant arrivé à la deuxième division en tant que shinigami. Et puis, il n'était vraiment pas taillé pour être un espion. Passer inaperçu n'était pas dans ses cordes, que ce soit du point de vue du physique ou du caractère._

 _Il aurait préféré curer les latrines plutôt que de demander pourquoi à son capitaine, cependant. Alors, il se retrouvait là, à faire un boulot qui ne l'enchantait guère et qui le dépassait souvent. Mais quelques soient ses défauts, malgré sa paresse, sa vanité, sa couardise et sa gourmandise, il était impensable pour lui de trahir la confiance de son capitaine._

 _Prêt à tout, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et entra en tonnant d'une voix forte : « Salut les bleus ! »_

 _Il se retrouva face à quatre uniformes de l'Onmitsukido figés au garde à vous et il prit le temps de les dévisager un par un. Trois garçons et une fille cette année, pas mal. Les recrues étaient rares, la division spéciale préférant la qualité à la quantité._

 _« Chuis Marechiyo Omaeda, lieutenant de la 2nde division et chef du corps des patrouilles. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes sous mes ordres. En gros, vous buvez mes paroles comme de l'eau fraîche au Hueco Mundo, et la seule personne qui peut contrecarrer mes ordres, c'est le cap'taine Soi Fon. Vous m'appelez chef ou lieutenant et le premier qui me désobéit se prend une rouste. Compris ? »_

 _« Oui, chef ! » Répondirent en chœur les recrues._

 _« Bon. Comme on vous l'a déjà dit, le corps des patrouilles est la force de sécurité du Gotei 13. Elle s'occupe du renseignement, de l'espionnage et de la capture des fugitifs. Vous allez toucher un peu à tout au début et vous serez constamment en duo avec un vétéran. Dès qu'vos ainés vous jugeront prêts, on commencera à vous envoyer en solo et vous vous spécialiserez dans c'que vous faites de mieux. »_

 _Marechiyo jeta un coup d'œil sur ses papiers. « J'vais dire vos noms et vous viendrez chercher vos assignations. Avant ça, une dernière chose. L'Onmitsukido a deux points communs avec la deuxième division : son capitaine et son lieutenant. Et ça s'arrête là. Pas de cohabitation, pas de secrets qui passent de l'un à l'autre. Motus et bouche cousue et vous vous mélangez pas, même quand vous hantez les locaux des shinigamis. Compris ? »_

 _« Oui, chef ! »_

 _Omaeda commença aussitôt à appeler les noms et confier les assignations. Arrivant à la dernière fiche, il fronça les sourcils._

 _« Mumei Kohana. »_

 _« Oui, chef. » Répondit la jeune fille en s'avançant. La première pensée du lieutenant fut : «_ Bon sang, mais ça fait combien d'temps qu'elle a pas mangé, la morveuse ? Ils les affament maintenant à l'entraînement ? _» Mais c'est surtout le papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts qui l'intriguait._

 _« Les autres, déguerpissez. Mumei, tu restes là, histoire qu'on discute de ton placement. » Trop habitués à la discipline de l'Onmitsukido, les trois autres recrues ne bronchèrent pas et partir sans demander leur reste._

 _« T'es au courant de c'qu'il y a d'écrit là-d'sus ? »_

 _Mumei garda la tête et les yeux baissés et répondit d'une voix basse. « Non, chef. »_

 _« Mais kèk'chose me dit qu't'en as une idée, non ? »_

 _Elle hocha brièvement la tête._

 _« D'une, petite, tu m'regarde quand j'te parle. De deux, tu m'réponds quand j'te pose une question. Compris ? »_

 _La recrue se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de lancer un « Oui, chef. »_

 _« Pff, à s'demander c'que tu viens foutre ici. Au moins, niveau discrétion, tu d'vrais pas avoir d'problème. Bon, j'peux savoir pourquoi l'capitaine te veux à la fois dans la première et la deuxième unité ? »_

 _Elle le regarda surprise avant de baisser rapidement les yeux et de répondre. « Ch'crois… qu'elle veut me tester avant d'décider si j'me spécialise en espion ou … en assassin. »_

 _« Ça arrive pas souvent mais il y en a quelques-uns comme ça qui font les deux. Ça veut dire qu't'es un p'tit génie d'l'infiltration. Par contre, c'est la première fois qu'je vois un : « ne pas mettre en situation d'combat » marqué en rouge sur la fiche. Tu m'expliques ce canular ? »_

 _Elle garda la tête baissée et secoua la tête._

 _« Ho morveuse ! Tu m'regardes, oui ? Et tu m'réponds ? Ou tu veux que j'te flanque au trou dès ton premier jour ? Tu crois vraiment qu'tu va arriver à espionner ou assassiner qui qu'ce soit avec une attitude pareille ? Tu d'vras inspirer confiance aux gens autour de toi et les mettre dans ta poche, pas les faire se d'mander c'que tu fous dans l'coin et c'que tu peux bien mijoter! »_

 _« Je n'peux pas m'battre, chef. » La voix était sourde et honteuse._

 _« Quoi ? » Omaeda n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce bras cassé qu'on lui avait refilé et qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à l'Onmitsukido ? Ils étaient pas censés faire le tri avant de les entraîner ?_

 _« T'es handicapée ? »_

 _« Non, chef. »_

 _« Mais alors, pourquoi ? »_

 _Silence. Marechiyo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et restait abasourdi face à la situation. Puis:_

 _« Le capitaine Soi Fon est au courant, chef. »_

 _« Encore heureux qu'elle est au courant, patate. C'est elle qui a écrit ton assignation ! Tu m'prends pour une andouille ? Mais pourquoi chuis pas au courant moi ! C'est quoi c'foutoir ? »_

 _Elle gardait résolument la tête baissée vers le sol._

 _« Bon, prends ton papier et dispose. Et t'as intérêt à réussir tes missions ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi !_

 _« Oui, chef. »_

 _Et elle prit rapidement le papier avant de se glisser hors de la pièce, heureuse de fuir cette confrontation avec un chef complètement déboussolé par la situation._

 _Un relent acide de honte et de défaite lui rongeait l'estomac. Elle n'était vraiment bonne à rien. Et pour la énième fois, elle se demanda si elle avait pris la bonne décision._

 _0000000000_

 _ **68 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 33 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin**_

 _Le lieutenant de la 2nde division parcourait les couloirs souterrains de l'Onmitsukido, ayant rassemblé les rapports des espions en retour de mission. Rien de particulier à signaler et il s'en frottait les mains. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour partir plus tôt et travailler sur un nouveau bijou dont il avait eu l'idée récemment._

 _Ses calculs sur le poids des différents métaux à employer furent troublés par un grand bruit. Il résonna en fanfare dans le silence constant qui hantait d'ordinaire ces lieux. Intrigué, il leva la tête, cherchant à déterminer sa provenance. Il les trouva au détour d'un petit couloir secondaire, que personne n'utilisait jamais. Il reconnut cinq membres de la première et deuxième unité, une sixième figure silencieusement recroquevillée sur le sol à leurs pieds._

" _Alors, Mumei, toujours pas capable de riposter?"_

" _Pourtant, même une lame sans nom est censée pouvoir se battre."_

" _Ha, mais pardon, mademoiselle ne tue que dans le dos ou avec ses p'tits poisons."_

" _A cause de toi, Shiki a failli y passer."_

" _T'es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien. La honte de l'Onmitsukido."_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici? T'en as pas marre d'être l'incapable de service?"_

" _Comment ça se fait que Soi Fon t'ait pas encore éliminée? T'es un danger ambulant pour tes coéquipiers. Infoutue d'leur venir en aide quand ils en ont besoin."_

" _Et, vermine, tu réponds quand on t'parle?"_

" _Mademoiselle nous snoberait-elle?"_

" _Si tu parles pas, t'inquiète, on va t'faire hurler."_

" _Pratique, t'es pas capable de rendre un seul des coups qu'on t'donne."_

" _Et si t'essaye de nous empoisonner, Soi Fon aura pas d'autre choix que d'régler ton affaire."_

" _On sera débarrassé de toi définitivement comme ça."_

 _Il en croyait à peine ses yeux. Les membres de l'Onmitsukido recevaient un entraînement strict. Les règles de la division étaient marquées au fer rouge dans leur esprit. Le silence était de rigueur, la mission était toujours la priorité numéro une. Mais jamais, au grand jamais on ne se retournait contre son collègue à moins d'une trahison avérée._

 _Il se souvenait de l'affaire dont ils parlaient. Shiki et la p'tite étaient parti enquêter sur un gang de mafieux. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que certains de leurs membres étaient dotés de reiatsu et savaient s'en servir. Shiki s'était fait prendre pendant que Mumei dérobait les papiers qu'ils étaient venu chercher. Il avait failli laisser sa vie avec tous les coups qu'il s'était reçu et sa coéquipière n'était pas intervenue directement. Elle avait d'abord sécuriser les papiers avant de créer une diversion lointaine pour éloigner les brutes. Ce n'est qu'une fois le danger éloigné et les brutes parties qu'elle avait ramassé son partenaire pour le ramener avec elle._

 _Elle avait agi en suivant les règles, mot pour mot. Mais la vie de Shiki s'était jouée à un cheveu. Tout autre membre de l'Onmitsukido aurait rapidement maîtrisé les brutes avant de partir en courant avec le blessé. Et tous savaient que ce n'était pas par respect des règles que Mumei avait agi ainsi._

 _Apparemment elle était peu appréciée dans les deux unités où elle travaillait. Pas vraiment assassin, pas vraiment espion, elle n'appartenait à aucun des deux groupes. Aucun de ses coéquipiers n'arrivait à lui faire confiance. Parce que tous savaient qu'en cas de confrontation, elle n'interviendrait pas. Et beaucoup remettaient en question la décision de Soi Fon de l'intégrer à leurs rangs._

 _Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter comme ça._

" _Garde à vous!" Claqua la voix d'Omaeda._

 _Les cinq soldats obéirent immédiatement à l'ordre, ayant reconnu la voix de leur supérieur._

" _De un, vous m'avez même pas entendu arriver alors que vous êtes censés être la crème de la crème. De deux, vous êtes en pleine insubordination contre votre capitaine, à douter de ses décisions. De trois, un onmitsukido ne doit jamais se laisser aveuglé par la colère, s'il veut pas crever très rapidement. De quatre…"_

 _Il s'approcha d'eux et les regarda droit dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre._

" _De quatre, un onmitsukido ne se retourne jamais contre son camarade sous peine d'être considéré comme traître à sa division."_

" _Vous venez de vous conduire comme de la chienlit. Pas mieux qu'une de ces brutes épaisses qu'on emploie comme mercenaire dans les pires gangs. J'vous colle au trou pour une semaine. Et vous avez intérêt à vous refroidir la tête pendant ces p'tites vacances improvisées. Si j'vous revois une seule fois vous conduire comme ça, j'demanderai moi-même au capt'aine votre éviction. Et vous savez parfaitement c'que ça implique chez nous, puisque vous l'avez mentionné y a pas deux minutes à vot' collègue."_

 _Il ne voyait aucun remord sur leurs visages. Seulement de la colère contenue._

" _Foutez l'camp avant qu'je double la peine."_

 _Ils partirent aussitôt, sans insister. Le lieutenant Omaeda était un fainéant mais quand on arrivait à l'énerver, on le regrettait amèrement. Malgré les persiflages, il n'avait pas acheté sa promotion avec sa fortune. Ou pas seulement._

 _Il entendit la petiote se relever dans son dos et se retourna pour l'observer._

" _Rien d'cassé?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru._

 _Elle fit un geste de dénégation avant de se rappeler qu'il détestait qu'elle ne réponde pas._

" _Non, chef." Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque._

 _Elle inspira avant de lâcher: "J'sais prendre les coups."_

" _J'vois ça. Ça fait partie d'votre entraînement?"_

" _Chais pas. J'étais pas avec les autres nouveaux. Mais ça f'sait pas partie du mien."_

 _Il préféra ne pas relever. L'entraînement était généralement adapté à chaque recrue tout en gardant une trame générale. Et la résistance à la torture faisait partie de leur cursus. Si on ne lui avait pas fait subir ça, la seule explication, c'était qu'elle avait déjà reçu tout l'entraînement nécessaire là-dessus dans le passé._

" _Ecoute, morveuse. Chais pas si t'as réalisé, mais ce genre d'accident s'arrêtera pas, même si j'te colle au derrière pour les mettre aux arrêts dès qu'ils font mine de t'taper. A l'Onmitsukido, on apprend à faire confiance à personne, à jamais parler, toujours se méfier, rester constamment sur ses gardes. Les seuls sur lesquels ces types puissent compter, c'est leurs part'naires. Et l'problème, c'est qu'ils peuvent pas compter sur toi. Si jamais ils sont en train d'crever dans une mêlée ou face à un ennemi trop puissant, ils savent parfaitement qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de survie s'ils sont avec toi. Même s'ils auraient pas dû t'traiter comme ça, j'peux pas dire qu'ils ont complèt'ment tord."_

" _Je sais, chef."_

" _Hmm. C'est pour ça que tu t'laissais taper? T'as des tendances maso ou quoi?"_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard furibond._

" _Oh, ça va! T'es même pas capable de riposter, même quand c'est ta vie sur le tapis. Y en a qui s'posent des questions. Sur ton dossier, y a marqué blocage psychologique, syndrome post traumatique et ce genre d'ânerie. Mais on peut pas continuer comme ça. Alors tu vas m'faire le plaisir de t'ramener demain à la salle d'entraînement. Les instructeurs ont baissé les bras, mais l'cap'taine a l'air de croire en toi alors chuis sûr qu'on va arriver à kêke chose. Et j'te lâcherai pas les getta tant qu'tu seras pas capable de tenir face à un adversaire. Tu vas voir qu'tu vas finir par te battre juste pour n'plus voir ma tronche."_

 _Il fit mine de s'en aller avant de se retourner. "Au fait, Soi Fon renverra pas un d'ses espions juste pour avoir foutu la colique à des cons. Et ça pourrait les faire réfléchir. J'dis ça, j'dis rien."_

 _Et cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon, laissant sa subordonnée complètement éberluée._

 _0000000000_

 _ **68 ans avant la défaite d'Aizen - 33 ans après la défection de Yoruichi Shihoin**_

" _Ça suffit, on arrête pour ce soir."_

 _C'était leur cinquième séance en trois semaines et Omaeda était franchement découragé. Il avait essayé pas mal de scénarios mais la petite ne faisait pas mine une seule fois de lever le poing ou le pied pour frapper._

" _Pendant ton entraînement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont essayé pour t'apprendre à t'battre?"_

 _L'espionne était assise à même le sol, complètement essouflée et en nage à force d'esquiver les coups. Elle se releva avec peine pour lui répondre._

" _Le capt'aine m'a d'abord appris à m'battre sans adversaire. J'sais manier mon zanpakuto, j'connais plein d'prises pour le combat à mains nues et j'les répète tous les jours. C'est juste que, dès qu'y a quelqu'un face à moi, j'bloque. Elle a essayé plein d'scénarios tordus aussi pour voir comment m'faire riposter, mais j'réagissais toujours pareil."_

 _Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle confiait tout ça à ce gros homme lourdaud et lourdingue qui passait son temps à bouffer des galettes de riz soufflé en laissant des miettes partout, s'évertuait à trouver des excuses pour ne pas s'occuper de la paperasse et se pavanait comme un paon. Mais voilà, il l'avait défendu sans rien attendre en retour, il consacrait plusieurs heures à son entraînement malgré sa paresse légendaire et quand il l'appelait morveuse, patate, ou autre chose du genre, il n'y avait jamais ni colère, ni méchanceté dans ses mots. Un peu de mépris, de l'indifférence, oui, mais seulement ça. Et il lui avait même offert des galettes de riz._

 _Alors, elle avait accepté de coopérer. Parce qu'elle voulait respecter ses deux promesses, voulait leur prouver qu'on pouvait compter sur elle, voulait dépasser cette paralysie qui envahissait tous ces membres dès qu'un danger l'approchait. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'on puisse lui faire confiance et croire en elle._

" _C'est l'capt'aine qu'a suivi elle-même ton entraînement?"_

 _Tirée de ses pensées, elle hocha la tête, l'air surpris._

" _Hé bé!" Il se gratta la tête perplexe. Arriverait-il là où même la capitaine semblait avoir échoué?_

" _Et elle continue encore de t'entraîner?"_

" _Quand elle a un peu d'temps. Elle m'apprend les mouvements, me les fait répéter jusqu'à c'que j'les fasse à la perfection. Elle dit que comme ça, l'jour où j'arriverais à réagir, je saurais comment faire. Sinon, elle essaye de m'mettre en colère pour voir si ça m'aide, mais elle y arrive pas. Mais maintenant, j'arrive à esquiver et à m'barrer parfois, au lieu d'rester planter comme une cloche."_

" _En gros, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de t'battre? Qu'est-c'qui t'bloque, comme ça?"_

 _Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, incertaine. D'une petite voix, elle tenta d'expliquer. "C'est compliqué. J'ai du mal à réfléchir quand ça arrive. J'peux pas dire que c'est parce que j'veux pas m'faire taper, parce que c'est justement c'qui arrive quand j'me bats pas. J'ai… J'ai peur et j'ai mal. C'est tout c'que j'sais." Sa voix s'était faite souffle, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et son corps s'était replié sur lui-même._

 _Elle se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, sa respiration se faisant soudain plus précipitée. "Quand ça arrive, j'me dis juste: Ah, ça recommence. Et j'attends qu'ça s'termine. J'peux rien faire d'autre. Juste attendre que ça s'termine, passer pour morte, déguerpir dès qu'je peux."_

 _Une grande claque résonna à quelques millimètres de son visage, la sortant soudain de sa transe et la faisant détaler à l'autre bout de la salle._

" _Ecoute moi gamine et enregistre bien c'que j'vais t'dire. Tu veux qu'ça s'termine? C'est normal. Personne aime se faire taper. Sauf les pervers mais ça c'est aut'chose. Mais c'est pas en attendant qu'ça va s'terminer. Au contraire, ça va recommencer, encore et encore. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils savent que tu t'défendras jamais et que t'es le parfait p'tit sac de frappe. Alors ils vont se défouler sur toi dès qu'ils le voudront, sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Si t'attends sans rien faire, ça va jamais cesser. Es-ce que tu comprends ça?"_

" _Je...je sais. Mais j'arrive pas."_

" _Bon, et bah on va évoluer par palier. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui va taper et l'autre qui va rien pouvoir faire."_

 _Un silence, puis:_ " _Quoi?" Sa voix avait pris une octave supplémentaire, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait d'énoncer._

" _On va commencer par des mannequins d'entraînements. C'est d'la paille, des fibres, du son et des enveloppes de cuir. Tu vas pouvoir te défouler d'ssus tant qu'tu voudras. Mais va falloir d'abord qu'tu prennes l'habitude de taper quelque chose avant qu'on passe à quelqu'un."_

" _Mais, mais j'vais pas pouvoir passer une heure à taper quelqu'un!" Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu hystérique. "Tuer d'un coup, oui, mais tabasser, c'est pas pareil!"_

" _Non, mais tu pourras passer une heure à essayer. Parce que si tu crois que j'vais m'laisser toucher comme ça, t'as pas fini d'espérer! Par contre, j'risposterai jamais. Mais bon, pas sûre qu't'en sois capable tout d'suite, du coup, on va commencer avec les mannequins. Et ça prendra le nombre d'années qu'ça prendra mais pas question d'baisser les bras. Littéralement."_

 _C'est alors que Kohana eut une grande révélation._

 _Son chef était vraiment complètement taré._


	15. 14 - Mariage

Bonjour, bonjour, et surtout bonne année!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Voici le nouveau chapitre! Par contre, ne vous emballez pas tout de suite au niveau du titre.

D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite anecdote marrante là-dessus: Eclipse a justement mentionné ce sujet dans un commentaire qu'elle m'a envoyé alors que j'avais déjà fini d'écrire le chapitre. La coïncidence m'a fait bien rire! Et comme je le lui ai dit dans ma réponse, oui, le sujet est abordé, mais non… ça va pas être ce que vous pensiez. ^^

Et à ce propos, je réalise que peu de personnes partagent la même vue que moi sur ce sujet. Alors, si cela étonne, vous interroge, n'hésitez pas à venir vers moi avec vos questions en mp et nous pourrons en discuter tranquillement. C'est un sujet dont on parle constamment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais depuis deux cent ans, voire un peu plus, j'ai l'impression que notre société perd la raison en allant d'un extrême à un autre.

En tout cas, je réclame à nouveau votre indulgence. Ma beta reader n'a pas eu le temps de repasser derrière moi à cause de vilains partiels.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, donc, pour toute faute qui pourrait subsister, ainsi que pour des lourdeurs dans le style, des incohérences dans le fil rouge, ou quoi que ce soit. Le chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire et j'ai peur que cela s'en ressente. Je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois et vos remarques m'aideront beaucoup à m'améliorer, donc, n'hésitez pas!

Et sur ce, bonne lectuuuuure! ^^

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 14 – Mariage

 _On parle sans cesse d'amour, de passion, de sentiment._

 _Mais on se souvient rarement de l'importance de la volonté et du respect de la parole donnée._

 _On nous donne des recettes, des méthodes, des « 10 façons de… ». Cependant, les seuls mariages heureux, durables et rayonnants que j'ai pu observer sont ceux basés sur ces fondements :_

 _Confiance, respect de l'autre dans sa différence et sa ressemblance, estime et tendresse, dialogue et franchise, connaissance de l'autre, complémentarité, respect de la parole donnée, sens du devoir et des responsabilités._

 _Ajoutez à cela, le grain de sel, l'épice qui souligne toute la saveur de cette union : que la femme soit source d'émerveillement chez son époux, et l'homme, source d'admiration pour son épouse._

 _Et sur ce terreau, on bâtit une promesse inviolable, un engagement pour la vie, la volonté, renouvelée chaque jour, d'œuvrer pour le bien de l'autre, pour celui de la famille ainsi fondée et des enfants qui adviendront, à travers les changements, les circonstances imprévues, les dissensions qui peuvent naître._

 _Car le mariage implique pour chacune des deux personnes la mort de l'égoïsme._

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 18 Novembre –**

Byakuya patientait devant l'entrée du cabanon. Il avait demandé à son grand-père de le rejoindre à cet endroit, désirant lui fournir les preuves de ce qu'il allait révéler.

Il essayait de maîtriser son impatience en ressassant les événements et les ordonnant dans sa tête. Peu de choses arrivaient à passer au-delà de son armure. Cependant, les événements de ces derniers mois avaient réussi là où les attaques conjuguées d'un chat démon, d'une fillette folle, de collègues bavards, de familles avides et d'un conseil de clan dissident avaient échoués. Il se sentait… nerveux. Il était presque tenté de commencer à faire les cent pas mais sa fierté le retenait encore pour l'instant.

Avec soulagement, il sentit Ginrei s'approcher silencieusement.

« Grand-père. Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« Byakuya. Je vais bien, merci. Et c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas là pour une discussion tranquille autour d'une tasse de thé. »

« Je puis vous offrir du thé à l'intérieur. Quant à la discussion, elle n'aura rien de tranquille en effet. »

Et il l'invita d'un geste à l'intérieur.

Son grand-père regardait avec curiosité ce cabanon qu'il avait cru déserté depuis des siècles. Il remarqua un service à thé complet dans la cuisine, ainsi qu'un sac de riz aux trois quarts vides et plusieurs ustensiles et récipients sans une once de poussière. Mais ce fut la vue de la chambre qui l'intrigua le plus. Une carte géante avait été tracée à l'aide de cordelettes et d'aplats de couleur sur l'un des murs. Au sol, des liasses de papiers étaient méticuleusement disposées comme si elles suivaient une logique bien précise. La fenêtre était close et barricadée de l'intérieur. Des lampes de kido procuraient une lumière douce qui risquait moins d'être aperçue depuis le dehors.

Il commença à lire des noms et des descriptions et le pressentiment qui lui tordait le ventre depuis quelques semaines explosa en une certitude douloureuse et fulgurante.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire tout ce qui trouve ici, il vaut mieux que je vous expose la situation dans ses grandes lignes. Vous pourrez ensuite me poser toutes vos questions. » Lui proposa son petit-fils.

Il soupira, se sentant soudain extrêmement las. « Prépare-nous donc un peu de thé. Je pense que nous aurons le temps d'en déguster quelques théières avant que notre discussion se termine. »

Et il observa avec surprise son successeur préparer avec efficacité le thé demandé. Depuis quand savait-il se débrouiller en cuisine ?

Une fois quelques gorgées savourées en silence, le récit démarra. Et au fur et à mesure que les détails affluaient, les sourcils du membre de la chambre des 46 se fronçaient davantage.

0000000000

« Vous voudriez donc que je prenne sur moi la responsabilité des assauts lancés à travers tout le Rukongai et le Seireitei afin de stopper cette révolte ? »

« Si nous n'obtenons pas l'aval d'au moins l'un d'entre vous, les traîtres pourront facilement nous condamner pour avoir agi sans ordre et les accusations contre eux ne pourront pas être entendues devant la cour des 46. »

« Je comprends votre nécessité. Et votre raisonnement est juste. Mais je ne donnerai pas cet accord sans que plusieurs conditions soient respectées. Il nous faudra un dossier imparable pour remporter le combat face aux traîtres. N'oublie pas qu'un 46 est supposé intouchable. C'est lui qui édicte la loi, prononce le jugement et ordonne la sentence. Seul le roi des âmes a autorité sur lui. »

« J'en ai bien conscience, grand-père. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris toutes ces précautions. Nous avons réparti toutes les preuves récoltées entre le monde des vivants, ce cabanon, des souterrains connus du lieutenant Kusajishi seule, et les coffres forts de l'Onmitusukido. »

« C'est une sage décision. Un lieu lointain et sous bonne garde, un déserté et un peu connu, un autre introuvable et l'un des lieux les plus impénétrables qui existe dans la Soul Society. Je reconnais là la saine paranoïa du capitaine Soi Fon. »

« Son lieutenant ne laisse pas à désirer sur ce point-là. » Répliqua Byakuya avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. » Ginrei observa un instant son petit-fils. « Tu as là l'une des meilleures équipes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir à l'œuvre. Même si la collaboration de certains est plus qu'inattendue. »

« Le mérite en revient au capitaine Soi Fon et à sa lieutenante. Elles ont soigneusement choisi les alliés auxquels elles pouvaient se fier. »

Son grand-père hocha la tête, songeur. Il se tût un instant avant de prendre une inspiration, décision prise.

« Voici mes conditions. Tout d'abord, vous devrez faire comprendre à Kisuke Urahara qu'il doit restituer tous les éléments qu'il pourra rassembler au cours de son assaut. Il pourra en faire des copies mais doit nous confier l'intégralité des originaux. »

« Le cha… » Byakuya se racla la gorge et se corrigea rapidement. « Yoruichi comprendra notre point de vue et nous aidera à le convaincre, si besoin. »

Ginrei laissa échapper un sourire, mais au grand soulagement de son petit-fils, il ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant continuer à dicter ses conditions.

« De même, le capitaine Zaraki devra se rappeler qu'il doit interroger et fouiller et pas seulement éliminer. Le capitaine Unohana pourra t'aider à lui faire entendre raison. » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Byakuya le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Etais-je donc le seul à ne pas être au courant ? »

« Non, non, nous devons être seulement une petite dizaine dans la confidence. A vrai dire, tu l'as confirmé pour moi à l'instant. »

Son grand-père se réjouissait de la mine vexée de son petit-fils. Il avait beau être ravi que celui-ci ait enfin appris à réfréner son caractère passionné, il savourait ces quelques moments où il arrivait à le surprendre et à le sortir de son impassibilité.

« Troisièmement, je veux être prévenu dès que vous lancerez l'attaque. Et il me faudra la majorité des éléments douze heures après. Je ne veux pas que les traîtres aient le temps de préparer leur défense. »

« Ce sera difficile. Nous allons être éparpillés dans tout le Rukongai. Et même avec le Shunpo, tous n'arriveront pas à remplir leur mission puis revenir en seulement douze heures. »

« C'est pourquoi je ne demande pas l'intégralité. Mais vous devrez tous vous tenir à ma disposition, preuves à l'appui, vingt-quatre heures après l'assaut et jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire. J'aurais sûrement besoin de faire intervenir certains d'entre vous devant le tribunal. »

« Le capitaine Zaraki doit s'occuper de tous les noyaux de mercenaires. Avec son sens de l'orientation, je doute qu'il soit là dans les temps. »

« Hmm, je ne pensais pas faire intervenir ce personnage-là. Tant que j'ai toutes les informations qu'il aura pu rassembler, cela me suffit. »

« Je suggérerai au lieutenant Mumei d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa suite pour récupérer ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. »

« Ce serait plus sage en effet. Enfin, je vous donne mon accord oral et cela devra vous suffire. Je ne fais pas confiance à l'écrit. »

« La seule question qui importe à Soi Fon, c'est si nous pouvons compter sur votre aide même si tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. »

« Je vous fais la promesse de prendre la responsabilité des assauts devant la chambre des 46. Mais je suis l'un des leurs et je dois rester impartial, y compris concernant certaines de vos méthodes. De plus, et c'est un ordre, aucun innocent, aucune personne étrangère à ce complot ne devra souffrir de vos interventions. Je veux que vous privilégier la capture à l'élimination. Mis à part le Chef à qui on ne doit laisser aucune chance de s'échapper. Est-ce bien clair. »

« Je le leur rappellerai. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je te laisse transmettre ma réponse au capitaine Soi Fon. Et si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je vais essayer de prendre quelques heures de repos avant le lever du jour. Je ne suis plus un jeune homme et les nuits blanches n'ont jamais rajeuni personne. »

« Merci pour votre confiance, grand-père. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'honorer. »

« J'y compte bien. Ha, et Byakuya ? Une fois que toute cette histoire sera débrouillée, j'aimerais partager une discussion avec mon petit-fils qui ne mentionnera aucun complot, révolte, attaque de la Soul Society ou autre. Ça nous changera. »

« Avec plaisir, grand-père. »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 20 Novembre**

La pluie tombait à verse, se transformant en torrents dans les rues, puis en cascades dans les pentes, rebondissant contre les murs et les roues de chariot, alourdissant les vêtements, nourrissant la terre qui, de poussière légère devenait boue traître et avide, engloutissant les sandales et les pieds qui y étaient rattachés pour entraver leur avancée.

C'était un temps à ne pas mettre un chat dehors, mais dehors, de chat, il y en avait un.

Un matou au poil noir, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de luisant et de soyeux si la pluie ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps plaqué à la peau du malheureux propriétaire. Un matou fort mécontent de voir sa fourrure aussi malmenée et de sentir sur son échine la bise glacée des larmes d'hiver.

Un matou qui, en définitive, n'avait rien à faire ici. Car quel chat sensé restait planté dehors à surveiller les rues sombres et embourbées au lieu de se réfugier à l'intérieur d'un grenier sec ou près de l'âtre craquant et pétillant d'une maisonnée attendrie par son triste sort ?

Toutefois, les passants prenant une minute de leur temps pour s'apitoyer de la mine désabusée et ronchonne du drôle d'animal se trompaient complètement sur les causes de celle-ci.

« Perdu. » Marmonna imperceptiblement le chat. « C'est à croire qu'il arrive à se téléporter. C'est raté pour ce soir, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas toujours aussi facilement mon mignon. »

Et le chat ne parlait pas d'un rat.

Poussant un sifflement de déception, il fit volte-face avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait afin de regagner un lieu plus hospitalier.

0000000000

« Il m'a complètement filé entre les pattes. » Expliquait-il une heure plus tard, près du feu réconfortant d'une petite cuisine, alors qu'une jeune femme le frictionnait vigoureusement avec une serviette et qu'un homme le dévisageait d'un air peu amène.

A vrai dire, ce dernier avait du mal à contrôler son expression à ce moment précis, son cerveau étant tiraillé entre les nouvelles peu réjouissantes qu'il venait d'apprendre et l'apparence du chat lorsqu'il s'était présenté à la porte du cabanon. Il réalisait maintenant tout l'intérêt de cet engin qui prenait des photos.

Le matou en question ronronnait allégrement maintenant qu'il se sentait à peu près sec et au chaud, et recevant un combo séchage-massage-caresses du tonnerre.

« Dois-je t'apporter une souris ? » Lança ironiquement Byakuya en le voyant prendre ses aises dans les bras de Kohana.

« Hmm, je pencherais plutôt pour un bol de lait chaud. Continue ça, petite. »

« Vous êtes complètement séchée, Yoruichi-sama. » Répliqua d'un ton amusé la lieutenante.

« Et alors ? Je me suis tapée cinq heures sous ce déluge, j'ai bien droit de me faire dorloter un peu. »

« Un jour, tu oublieras que tu n'es pas un chat. » Commenta le capitaine en la regardant avec désapprobation.

« Bof, pas sûre de perdre au change. » Répondit la noble d'un ton narquois.

« Comment expliquez-vous sa disparition ? » L'interrogea l'espionne en tentant de revenir sur le sujet qui les préoccupait tous. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincée dans un petit cabanon avec une pluie battante dehors alors que le capitaine Kuchiki et Yoruichi-sama se chamaillaient.

« Hm, il a appris quelques trucs et il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il se méfie de tout ce qui l'entoure, même s'il ne repère aucun danger apparent. Aucune chance qu'il arrive à me détecter mais par contre, il sait se fondre dans la foule et devenir un anonyme parmi les autres. Si ce n'était que ça, je l'aurai filé jusque chez lui sans trop de problème mais il y a un troisième élément, et il de taille. »

« Quel est-il ? » La questionna Byakuya, attentif.

« Il a des gens postés sur toute sa route pour brouiller les pistes et surveiller les quartiers. Des gens qui lui ouvrent des passages insoupçonnés à travers les ruelles. Je l'ai vu entrer dans une maison pour ressortir d'une échoppe cent mètres plus loin dans une autre allée. Si je n'avais pas été sur les toits, je l'aurais complètement perdu de vue. »

« Il faudrait arriver à tracer son reiatsu mais il en a très peu. » Commenta Kohana. « Nous n'avons aucun plan des quartiers, de leurs tunnels et passages, donc nous opérons à l'aveugle sur ce coup-là. Ça va être un jeu de patience pour trouver où il loge. »

« Comment comptez-vous procéder ? » S'enquit Byakuya.

« Dans ce genre de situation, alors qu'on a aucune idée du point d'atterrissage et que le filage est particulièrement complexe, la méthode la plus efficace est de procéder à un quadrillage mobile des quartiers. » Commença Kohana.

« En gros, » reprit Yoruichi, « On poste des agents un peu partout dans le quartier de départ et dans le périmètre des trajets les plus probables. On reste en communication comme on peut et au fur-et-à-mesure que la cible avance, on rameute les points les plus éloignés du quadrillage pour qu'ils aillent se poster en avant de la cible. Ainsi de suite, à déplacer le quadrillage entier, de sorte que même si on la perd à un moment, à cause d'une bousculade, d'un passage dissimulé ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, l'un des agents arrive toujours à reprendre la piste. Le tout dans la discrétion absolue. »

« Et lorsque personne n'arrive à retrouver la cible, on considère que la zone de quadrillage est la zone d'atterrissage de la cible. On peut procéder à de nouveaux filages les jours qui suivent pour affiner la zone, si on a le temps et qu'on doit vraiment ne faire aucune erreur. Une fois qu'on a une zone suffisamment précise, on procède à une fouille méthodique et discrète pour trouver où la cible se terre. » Continua Kohana.

« Le problème, c'est que ça demande entre 10 à 50 personnes expérimentées et invisibles. » Expliqua Yoruichi. A tout instant, on risque de se faire repérer et de faire fuir définitivement la cible qui va alors changer tous les lieux qu'elle fréquente, son apparence, parfois même ses associés, etc,… »

« On ne va donc pas pouvoir utiliser un tel moyen pour Le Chef, surtout avec le risque qu'un de mes subordonnés soit un traître. Ce que Yoruichi-sama peut faire, c'est le filer à plusieurs reprises, dix fois, vingt fois, pour apprendre ses trajets, ses habitudes, ses raccourcis. Elle va ainsi pouvoir le suivre de plus en plus loin jusqu'à trouver sa zone d'atterrissage. Mais si jamais il rejoint un tunnel qui parcourt de longues distances, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de le retrouver à moins d'avoir une veine de cocue. »

Kohana se rappela soudain qu'elle s'adressait à un collègue, certes, mais aussi et surtout à un chef de clan et capitaine.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'expression, capitaine. » Bafouilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

Byakuya fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il ne s'en offusquait pas. Et Yoruichi aurait juré que la commissure de ses lèvres s'était relevée en un sourire, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Il faut donc compter plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, avant d'obtenir des résultats. » Observa-t-il.

« En espérant qu'il ne change pas de résidence. » Remarqua Yoruichi.

« Et qu'il va continuer à organiser des soirées fréquentes où je serai invitée, même une fois la Saison achevée. Ce qui permettra à Yoruichi-sama de trouver facilement ses points de départ. »

Malgré tous leurs progrès, ils n'étaient pas près de lancer l'assaut final. C'est songeurs qu'ils se quittèrent tous les trois afin de rejoindre leurs pénates.

000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 27 Novembre**

Unohana déposa avec un soupir sa sacoche sur le canapé du salon. Elle devait rapidement se changer avant de partir enquêter sur les labos clandestins, et cela, après avoir passé la journée à soigner ses malades, gérer son hôpital et sa division.

Elle tenait ce rythme infernal depuis plusieurs semaines. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule nuit de six heures depuis cet instant où Byakuya lui avait appris qu'une blessée gisait dans ses bois. Mais la cadence de ce dernier mois avait été particulièrement rude pour la médecin qui refusait de négliger ses patients, ses apprentis ou ses subordonnés.

Yachiru et elle avaient réussi à remonter la piste d'un centre de recherche une semaine auparavant. Elles avaient soigneusement évité de donner l'alerte, tout en communiquant son emplacement à Soi Fon qui avait immédiatement établi une surveillance dans le coin. Yoruichi se chargerait de l'explorer dès qu'elle en aurait l'opportunité. Malgré cette réussite, elles n'avaient pas encore vu un seul champ de silâme, et encore moins un bout de l'ombre de l'Abeille. Et aucun d'entre eux ne savaient combien de lieux de culture et de laboratoires existaient au total.

Il y allait avoir un grand ménage dans le Rukongai d'ici les prochains mois.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enfila rapidement le haori poussiéreux et aux fils usés ainsi que l'écharpe sombre qui constituaient son camouflage. Elle s'apprêtait à partir en quête de Yachiru, le nez et l'instinct de la fillette se révélant précieux pour leurs recherches, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net à la sortie de la pièce.

Kenpachi était adossé contre la porte d'entrée, l'air impassible, et sans aucune intention visible de quitter sa position. Yachiru venait de rentrer par la fenêtre avec des cartons de pâtisserie apparemment pleins, puisqu'elle se déplaçait avec un minimum de précautions.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Les interrogea-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

« Re-chan ! J'ai trouvé plein de super gâteaux ! On va pouvoir prendre le thé. Mais pour moi, avec beaucoup de lait et plein d'miel. Et j'te f'rai goûter les pâtisseries qu'j'ai trouvées. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Yachiru, nous devons repartir dans le Rukongai ce soir. Il y a encore beaucoup de districts à explorer. »

« Hmm-hmm. » Fit l'enfant en secouant négativement la tête. « Ce soir, on prend l'thé ! »

« Kenpachi ? » Unohana s'était retournée vers son mari. Il semblait au courant de cette nouvelle lubie de Yachiru, vu son attitude.

« Tu l'as entendue. T'es trop grande pour passer par les f'nêtres et j'compte pas bouger d'ici de toute la soirée. Soit tu t'reposes tranquillement ce soir, tu prends l'thé avec Yachiru et tu vas t'coucher tôt, soit, on s'bat. » Répondit-il. Et c'était la première fois qu'une telle perspective n'amenait pas un grand sourire féroce sur son visage.

Elle avait toujours refusé de le combattre sérieusement. Lorsque, exaspéré, il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait simplement expliqué qu'elle s'était engagée à ne se battre que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de protéger les personnes sous sa responsabilité.

A cette époque, Kenpachi savait déjà le prix qu'elle attachait à ses promesses et il la respectait suffisamment pour ne pas attaquer ses subordonnés dans le seul but de la faire réagir. Ça et son sens de l'honneur, oui, il en avait un, qui lui interdisait de se battre contre les faibles à moins qu'ils ne l'aient bien cherché. Il se contentait donc de lui proposer un combat à la moindre opportunité.

Mais elle lui avait menti. Elle redoutait et désirait ce combat avec lui. Car elle savait pertinemment que jamais elle n'avait affronté un tel adversaire et que ce duel finirait par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Face à la puissance de l'autre, ils ne pourraient plus réfréner leur violence et engageraient toutes leurs ressources pour vaincre. Un engagement entre deux titans tels qu'eux ne pouvait avoir qu'un survivant.

Alors, elle réfrénait sa soif d'un défi à sa hauteur et lui mentait. Au départ, pour ne pas priver la Soul Society d'un de ses capitaines les plus essentiels stratégiquement. Ensuite, parce qu'à force de le croiser, elle avait commencé à percevoir son intelligence, le soin qu'il prenait de la fillette qu'il avait adopté, les responsabilités de capitaine qu'il avait fini par endosser, bon gré, mal gré. Leurs joutes verbales s'étaient transformées en conversation, leurs rencontres en méditation partagée. Ils en étaient arrivés là, sans bien comprendre comment, pourquoi ou quand cela avait commencé. Et elle se refusait à ce qu'il ait la mort de sa femme sur la conscience.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Kenpachi, ignorant de ses raisons, de continuer à proposer fréquemment des duels.

Mais ce soir, cette opportunité-là n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Comme s'il préférait qu'elle choisisse la première option : rester tranquillement à la maison.

Et c'était là une deuxième source d'étonnement pour Retsu.

Durant toutes leurs années de vie conjugale, ils n'avaient jamais empiété pour des raisons personnelles dans les affaires professionnelles de l'autre. En tant que capitaines respectifs de la 4ème et de la 11ème, ils avaient nombre de mots à échanger sur la façon de voir de l'autre. En tant qu'époux, ils avaient également eu des discussions à n'en plus finir sur la vie en commun et certaines habitudes à prendre ou à perdre. Mais ce soir, c'était le mari qui ordonnait à la capitaine d'abandonner ses responsabilités.

Il se retrouva bien vite face à l'un de ces regards glacials dont elle avait le secret. Elle était révoltée qu'il ose lui suggérer de se reposer alors qu'il y avait tant à faire et si peu de personnes pour. Cependant, cet homme-là ressemblait par moment au mur énorme qui séparait le Seireitei du Rukongai : gigantesque et infranchissable.

Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea, indignée par son interférence. Son sens du devoir, et, elle ne se le cachait pas, son orgueil se rebellaient contre cet emprisonnement forcé. Oh, elle pouvait facilement détruire la maison et filer en shunpo si elle le souhaitait et il le savait pertinemment.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la fit réfléchir davantage. Elle se souvint alors de cet épisode, deux jours auparavant, où elle avait laissé tomber une soucoupe. Ses yeux s'étaient brièvement fermés, ses mains avaient tremblé l'espace d'une seconde, et la soucoupe s'était fracassée contre le carrelage de la cuisine.

Elle ne faisait jamais rien tomber. Kenpachi était à deux pas d'elle à ce moment-là et l'avait observée avec surprise et colère. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi et il était parti à la recherche de Yachiru avant qu'elle n'arrive à le questionner.

Cet indice et plusieurs autres commencèrent à prendre sens et une lueur se fit dans son esprit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ! Il avait dû remarquer son état d'épuisement, et puisqu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon de s'arrêter d'elle-même, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains, mettant leur fille dans le coup.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une soirée de repos, non ? Il y avait encore plus des deux tiers du Rukongai à parcourir. Et encore, elles ne passaient pas les quartiers au peigne fin. La tâche aurait été irréalisable dans ce cas.

Elle fit l'état des lieux. Et cela, conjugué à l'inquiétude de sa famille, lui fit comprendre que ce repos n'était pas un luxe mais une nécessité. Elle serait incapable de continuer très longtemps comme ça, et viendrait le jour où sa main tremblerait lors d'une opération délicate.

Cette perspective finit de la décider. Ravalant son orgueil, elle apaisa son regard et décroisa les bras. Elle n'était pas encore capable de le remercier, une certaine amertume demeurant dans son cœur mais elle hocha la tête dans sa direction et se dirigea vers la table de cuisine où Yachiru, confiante, avait commencé à sortir tout le nécessaire pour un thé digne d'un empereur.

Kenpachi n'aimant pas le sucre, il n'y en aurait que pour elles deux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ce serait déjà assez difficile comme ça de chaparder quelques bouchées à sa fille.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 1er Décembre**

Kyoko observa l'entrée de la villa avec curiosité. C'était la huitième fois qu'elle était invitée par le Chef à l'une de ses réceptions, chaque fois dans un lieu différent. Mais il y avait toujours eu entre vingt à quarante personnes. Ce soir, ils n'étaient que trois dans le hall et les maîtres de maison n'étaient pas là pour les accueillir en attendant l'arrivée de leur meneur.

Plusieurs questions et des ébauches de réponses commencèrent à se former dans sa tête, essayant de trouver une issue aux scénarios les moins favorables. Un serviteur s'approcha d'elle, la saluant, avant de prendre son manteau et de lui proposer un rafraîchissement. Elle accepta l'un, refusa l'autre et se dirigea tranquillement vers la pièce qu'il indiquait.

Après trois quarts d'heure d'attente et le départ des deux autres personnes, le serviteur vint la quérir pour la conduire dans un bureau modérément éclairé et parfaitement ordonné.

Une table basse hébergeant tout un matériel d'écriture trônait au milieu de la pièce, quelques bibliothèques bordaient les murs et des coussins plats erraient dans l'espace, de part et d'autre de la table de travail.

Il se tenait debout, près de la fenêtre, à observer la cour et, sans doute, le départ du visiteur qui l'avait précédée. Il ne prononça pas un mot et garda son dos tourné pendant un moment. L'espionne remarqua cependant qu'il restait détendu, ne craignant pas une attaque de sa part puisqu'il pouvait de toute façon l'observer tranquillement à travers le reflet de la vitre.. Au bout de plusieurs instants de silence où elle resta sereine et patiente, par un mystérieux effort de volonté et l'aide bienvenue de son zanpakuto, il daigna enfin se retourner.

Elle savoura cette petite victoire sur lui d'être restée silencieuse jusqu'au bout, l'obligeant à prendre le premier la parole.

« Asseyez-vous donc, ma chère. » L'invita courtoisement Asahi-dono.

Elle obéit à son injonction et attendit calmement qu'il ouvre la conversation.

« Voyons, cela fait quelques semaines que vous nous avez rejoint. Que pensez-vous de la situation actuelle ? »

« J'ai trop peu d'informations sur tous les tenants et aboutissants pour donner un jugement éclairé, Asahi-dono. »

« Mais je suis curieux de le connaître, qu'il soit éclairé ou non. Vous me faites l'effet d'une jeune femme intelligente et surtout, observatrice, Shiba-san. Et s'il est bon de ne pas laisser les autres découvrir ce qui se passe dans votre tête, j'aimerais que nous soyons suffisamment en confiance pour que vous abaissiez un peu vos murs avec moi, ma chère. »

La jeune femme sourit. « J'ai l'habitude d'un prêté pour un rendu, Asahi-dono. Et vous-même prenez bien soin de ne rien révéler. » Elle garda son sourire tandis qu'une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle la traitait d'idiote avant de se replier dans un coin en tremblant.

Le Chef se mit à sourire. Il s'approcha doucement.

Et le sang se glaça dans les veines de Kohana. Il y avait comme un double personnage en face d'elle.

Un pas, et c'était un sourire aimable et amusé, indulgent et gentiment réprobateur.

Un autre pas, et c'est la cruauté d'un prédateur qui savoure la peur et les souffrances qu'il compte provoquer.

Et ses yeux tels deux pans de glace, ne laissant rien filtrer, monstrueux par leur impassibilité. Ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas, qui la fouillaient, la torturaient déjà, cherchaient la craquelure où il pourrait insérer le pied de biche qui ferait écrouler tout l'édifice avec la plus simple des pressions.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, envahissant tout son espace, la dominant de sa taille, lorsqu'une voix de venin aux apparences de miel résonna, déposant chaque mot, lentement, inexorablement au creux de son cerveau.

« Vous avez un toupet qui m'amuse et une intelligence qui excuse votre impertinence. Cependant, veillez à ne pas en abuser. Vous ne voudriez pas me décevoir après tout. Je croyais pouvoir compter pleinement sur vous… »

Il s'approcha davantage jusqu'à chuchoter dans son oreille. « Quel dommage, quel gâchis si cela s'avérait inexact. Mais je suis à la tête de cette organisation, Shiba-san, tandis que vous êtes la nouvelle venue. Votre loyauté, votre motivation, votre utilité même sont encore en question. Ne m'obligez pas à prendre une décision regrettable pour nous deux. »

Il s'éloigna enfin de quelques pas, donnant à sa proie l'impression qu'elle pouvait respirer. Ses yeux et son sourire n'avaient pas changé un seul instant.

Il lui laissa trois temps de silence avant de lui donner son ordre. « Alors, ma chère, votre point de vue. »

Kohana engagea toute sa volonté pour maîtriser le fins tremblement qui menaçait de la parcourir. Puis, Kyoko parvint à répondre, avec moins de superbe qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Vous avez plusieurs alliés solides au sein des nobles mais aucun d'entre eux n'est le chef ou l'héritier en titre de l'un des grands clans. Ils font tous partie de clans subalternes ou de branches cadettes depuis longtemps ignorées. Si vous souhaitez établir un nouvel ordre politique au sein de l'aristocratie, vous n'avez pas encore les cartes en mains pour cela. Surtout si vous persistez dans cette idée de bâtir trois partis au sein de la chambre des 46 que vous manipuleriez par derrière. »

Il la dévisagea d'un air méfiant, se demandant comment elle pouvait être au courant. Sa main droite se replia dans la manche évasée de son vêtement pour agripper la dague qui y était dissimulée. « Même si vous n'en parlez pas, j'ai bien vu ce que vous essayez de créer sur le long terme. Je comprends l'ingéniosité de votre stratagème et le pouvoir que cela vous permettra d'obtenir. Mais il vous faudra beaucoup d'efforts, beaucoup de temps et surtout beaucoup de chance. »

« Fascinant. » Rétorqua d'une voix sarcastique et soupçonneuse le Chef. « Et que pensez-vous avoir deviné exactement, Shiba-san ? Expliquez-moi … précisément. » Indiqua-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Je pense … » Sa voix s'altéra et elle dû se racler la gorge avant de reprendre. « Je pense que vous souhaitez laisser en place la chambre des 46 tout en la rendant aisément manipulable par vous, et vous seul. Conserver les apparences, leur faire croire que rien n'a changé, qu'ils sont les décideurs et les maîtres, alors que vous serez le véritable tisseur de toile. »

« Intéressante comparaison. Continuez, ma chère. »

Kohana prit une inspiration et se lança dans l'explication de la théorie que ses alliés et elles avaient formée.

« J'ai remarqué que nous ne sommes que six personnes à assister à chacune de vos soirées. Les autres sont là toujours avec le même groupe, à peu de choses près. Il y a trois groupes et un quatrième qui regroupe les indécis et les nouveaux venus ; ceux que vous devez encore convaincre ou décider du rôle. Mais nous sommes six à être là à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas combien de soirées vous organisez sans m'inviter, aussi, je ne suis pas sûre de mes estimations.

Voici mon interprétation. Au-delà du renversement des jeux de pouvoir que vous comptez opérer sur le court-terme, vous prévoyez également un fonctionnement sur le long-terme. Pour cela, vous essayez de créer trois partis au sein de l'aristocratie et de la haute bourgeoisie. Et ces groupes, vous les avez formés en fonction des affinités de chacun et surtout, en fonction des liens que certains d'entre eux peuvent avoir avec des 46. Et vous avez un noyau d'indépendants, ces six que nous sommes. Soit, vous comptez nous mettre dans la confidence et nous utiliser comme cartes folles pour faire pencher la balance de manière inattendue lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir, soit, vous avez un autre rôle pour nous que je n'ai pas encore réussi à définir. »

Le chef applaudit trois fois puis se mit à rire. « Splendide ! Tout simplement splendide ! Continuez donc ! »

« Lorsque ces groupes seront suffisamment établis parmi les nobles et les bourgeois, vous allez essayer de les faire déteindre sur les 46, grâce aux connections qu'ont certains de vos alliés et grâce aussi à la course encore plus enragée que vous aurez lancé pour le pouvoir et le prestige. Pour certains des 46, ce sera une question d'honneur. Pour d'autres, d'argent. Pour d'autres encore, de devoir ou de dette à rembourser. Pour certains enfin, ce sera simplement une splendide opportunité. Et de cette manière, vous allez les forcer à sortir de leur isolement et à se retrouver emmêler dans toutes ces intrigues.

Mais voilà. Notre société fonctionne suivant une logique familiale. Nous sommes membres d'un clan et nous servons ce clan jusqu'à notre mort. Pour que le système des trois partis fonctionne, il faudrait briser le système des clans, ce qui est non seulement quasi impossible mais risquerait également de détruire la Soul Society. Ou alors, il faut répartir les clans dans chaque parti de telle manière qu'on obtienne un équilibre instable entre les trois. De cette manière, un parti seul ne pourra jamais gagner. Il faudra constamment l'alliance entre deux d'entre eux pour qu'une véritable majorité se dessine chez les 46. A partir de là, vous demanderez à vos alliés des différents partis de dresser tel accord, proposer telle solution, révéler telle information, pour favoriser un jour une alliance, et une autre le lendemain, gardant ainsi toutes les cartes en main.

Pour arriver à former ces partis et avoir suffisamment d'influence sur chacun d'entre eux, vous n'avez pas le choix que d'avoir l'oreille des personnes les plus influentes au sein des quatre grands clans. Et vous êtes loin du compte. Tous vos alliés font partis de petits clans vassaux ou de branches cadettes. Il vous faudrait des décennies pour arriver à un tel résultat, et des décennies encore pour arriver à toucher les 46, alors que vous nous promettez un dénouement proche dans le temps. A ce propos, une autre chose m'intrigue. Comment comptez-vous faire pour que les 46 se laissent happés dans ces partis, plutôt que de nous obliger à tout arrêter, par la force s'il le faut ? Bref, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur les moyens que vous allez employer. »

Le Chef resta silencieux un long moment avec un large sourire approbateur sur son visage. Mais une lueur inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux et Kyoko se demandait si elle n'en avait pas trop deviné. Allait-il la considérer comme un élément dangereux maintenant qu'elle savait tout cela ?

A vrai dire, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à mener ces déductions par elle-même. C'était suite à plusieurs conversations avec Yoruichi-sama, Kuukaku-sama et les capitaines Kuchiki et Soi Fon qu'ils avaient réussi à déchiffrer peu à peu les étranges mouvements politiques qui s'opéraient en ce moment dans les salles de réception de la Saison.

Mais Kyoko Shiba était une femme attentive à la moindre variation, quelqu'un qui connaissait sur le bout des ongles l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait et les histoires de clans. De plus, pour que le Chef l'estime et la mette dans ses confidences, il fallait qu'il puisse compter non seulement sur son engagement et sa discrétion mais également sur son intelligence. Elle avait donc pris le parti de déballer toutes ces observations. Et elle allait vite savoir si elle avait fait une erreur stratégique ou non.

« Ah, excusez ce long silence. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « J'étais songeur, voilà tout. En lisant les comptes rendus de votre activité de ces dernières années, je savais que j'avais trouvé là une alliée digne de ce nom. Mais vous avez dépassé toutes mes espérances. J'avais parié que vous mettriez au moins six mois pour deviner tout cela. A défaut de me répéter, c'est un réel plaisir que de vous avoir parmi nous.

Comment je compte m'y prendre ? Oh, j'ai des plans tout tracés. Mais mes plans ne sont jamais gravés dans la pierre et je m'adapte au fil des événements et des circonstances pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles sur le long terme.

Voyez-vous, ma chère, il y a quelques mois, j'avais face à moi quatre grands clans, et, comme vous l'avez souligné, personne d'assez haut dans les rangs qui pourrait les travailler pour moi et me permettre de les mener à la baguette. Pas d'héritier en titre, pas de famille directe, pas de conseiller de clan, pas même des intimes et des confidents de ces personnages et encore moins de chef de clan parmi mes alliés.

Si je n'arrivais pas à toucher ces personnes, il fallait alors que j'introduise mes propres émissaires auprès d'eux. Après tout, on peut manipuler quelqu'un soit en ayant directement emprise sur lui, soit en étudiant sa personnalité et en posant devant ses yeux l'exact déclic qui provoquera chez lui la réaction voulue.

J'avais donc quatre grands clans et deux d'entre eux n'allaient pas me poser de problème. Mais les Kuchiki sont redoutables à cause de leur chef de clan qui a fermement repris les rênes du pouvoir il y a cinquante ans et qui se montre imperméable à toute forme d'interférence. D'autre part, les Shihoin sont difficiles à infiltrer en raison de leur paranoïa légendaire et de leurs liens étroits avec l'Onmitsukido et la deuxième division. Et voici qu'à ces deux adversaires s'est ajouté une carte imprévue, un mistigri dont je ne savais que faire. »

« Nous. »

« Eh oui, vous, le clan Shiba qui renaît soudain de ses cendres sans prévenir personne et qui noue immédiatement des liens étroits avec les Kuchiki. Oh, n'esquissez pas ce geste. En dépit de votre discrétion à tous, je n'ignore rien des projets de noces entre Kurosaki Ichigo et la sœur du chef Kuchiki. »

« Kuchiki-sama a posé plusieurs conditions au mariage. Je doute qu'Ichigo, malgré toute son énergie, arrive à les remplir rapidement. Il lui a fallu plusieurs décennies ne serait-ce que pour convaincre Kuukaku-sama. Cette union reste encore incertaine. »

« Mais Kuchiki-sama a promis à sa sœur de ne pas la contraindre à un mariage d'obligation. Il y aura donc bien alliance entre les Kuchiki et les Shiba, tôt ou tard. Et vos deux clans oeuvrent déjà de concert. »

« C'est vrai. » Reconnut Kyoko. « Mais comment savez-vous pour Kuchiki-sama et sa sœur. »

« Oh, les conseillers Kuchiki n'ont pas réussi à changer la décision de leur chef, mais ils n'ont pas manqué d'exprimer leur mécontentement à qui voulait les entendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retrouvais soudain face à cinq grandes familles et non les quatre du départ. Et cette nouvelle carte était d'autant plus terrible que votre chef, Kuukaku Shiba-sama est l'une des personnes les plus imprévisibles et les moins sensibles aux jeux de l'aristocratie. Pouvoir, renommée, argent, cela ne semble avoir aucune emprise sur elle. C'était … désarçonnant.

C'est alors qu'une autre carte est arrivée dans mon jeu. Face au mistigri, j'avais un joker. Et quel joker ! Au départ, je pensais simplement que vous seriez mon contact auprès des Shiba. Confidente de votre chef, cousine proche, vous auriez pu agir pour moi auprès d'elle. J'avais un point d'accroche ! Et avec l'arrivée de la petite Shihoin dans nos rangs en même temps que vous, il ne me restait plus qu'une famille. »

« Les Kuchiki. »

« C'est exact. Et c'est là que vous prenez double valeur à mes yeux, ma chère. Je vous ai observé, demandé des rapports constants de la part des Goto et de quelques autres que vous ne connaissez pas encore. J'ai suivi votre évolution tout au long de la Saison, la manière dont vous approchez chacun comme si vous saviez exactement quels sont les centres d'intérêts. »

« _C'est parce que je les connais réellement_. » Songea Kohana en repensant aux longues heures passées à épier les nobles ou lire des rapports sur eux, pour juger de leur niveau de dangerosité. Elle en avait des frissons d'ennui et d'horreur rien que d'y repenser.

« Notre conversation de ce soir me persuade à vous donner un rôle encore plus important auprès de moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre à qui confier cette mission. Je veux que vous, Kyoko Shiba, deveniez mon relai auprès de Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Elle eut un instant de panique irraisonnée en se demandant s'il l'avait surprise à discuter avec le capitaine sur son domaine. Mais elle n'allait là-bas qu'après avoir enlevé son masque de Kyoko et elle utilisait tout son talent pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ayant bien remarqué les personnes qui surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes de la Shiba.

« Je remarque bien votre lueur de panique dans vos yeux, ma chère. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment cela serait possible. Mais n'avez-vous pas déjà réussi à converser à deux reprises avec lui au cours de la Saison ? Et mes informateurs me disent qu'il participait à la discussion et écoutait attentivement vos interventions. Vous devez vous rapprocher de lui, former une entente, une amitié, devenir une alliée ou même sa confidente. Et si cela peut aller plus loin, le mieux. Après tout, il doit fournir un successeur à son clan et ses conseillers ne le laisseront pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas convoler en justes noces. Il a bien montré qu'il ne voulait pas d'une jeune fille sans cervelle. Et vous sortez si évidemment du lot que vous avez toutes les chances de réussir là où les autres ont échouées. »

Kyoko le regardait éberluée et abasourdie. Son cerveau s'était arrêté au mot « convoler ».

« Vous… vous voulez que j'épouse Byakuya Kuchiki ? »

« Si possible, oui. Je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur d'un échec mais une épouse serait bien plus efficace auprès de lui qu'une confidente. En tout cas, je veux que vous soyez en mesure d'influer sur son jugement le moment venu. »

Devant l'absurdité de la situation, Kohana fut incapable de réagir pendant un moment. Le Chef s'en aperçut et l'observa avec curiosité. « Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai réussi à vous surprendre. C'est vrai que l'entreprise est plus que complexe et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle je pardonnerai un résultat moins qu'optimal pour une fois. Mais de là à vous faire perdre votre langue ! »

« Si vous me permettez, Asahi-dono ? »

Il lui fit signe de parler, curieux.

« De ce que je comprends de Byakuya Kuchiki, celui-ci ne lie pas facilement des amitiés, encore moins des liens plus étroits. Il se méfie de son propre clan et cela fait des décennies qu'il déjoue avec adresse les tentatives de son conseil et des marieuses. Devenir une confidente va déjà me demander plusieurs années et une habileté constante. Si je cherche à atteindre plus haut, il est très probable qu'il devinera mon ambition et me repoussera comme il a repoussé toutes les autres. Mieux vaut miser moins gros peut-être, mais avec plus de chance de remporter le jeu. De plus… »

« De plus, Shiba-san ? » L'interrogea le Chef avec les yeux plissés, songeur.

« Les Shiba n'ont pas l'habitude de se marier par ambition. Kuukaku-sama sera la première à se défier de moi si elle s'aperçoit de mon manège. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, à réfléchir tout en l'observant avant d'arborer un fin sourire. « Est-ce réellement par souci de l'opinion de Kuukaku-sama ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je vous jugeais calculatrice et âpre au gain. Je me demande si, en définitive, vous n'êtes pas plus Shiba que vous ne souhaitez le faire paraître. Seriez-vous dotée d'un esprit romanesque, ma chère ? A souhaiter autre chose qu'un simple gain pécuniaire ou un surcroît d'influence lorsque vous passerez la bague au doigt ? »

« Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt du bon sens ? Lorsque notre vie, notre honneur et notre sécurité sont étroitement liés à ceux d'un autre, il vaut mieux ne pas craindre une dague dans l'ombre ou un thé expéditif, sans parler des décisions regrettables qu'il pourrait prendre. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, indécise, pesant le pour et le contre, jaugeant la situation et préparant la suite de son discours, avant de se lancer. « Cela vous dérangerait-il tant que je souhaite garder un peu de sentiment avec mes ambitions ? Vos discours en sont remplis pourtant. Vous réveillez les peurs et suscitez les passions, parlez de récompenses appropriées, de justice rétablie, vengeance accomplie. Du début à la fin, vous vous adressez à nos émotions parce que vous avez bien compris que ce sont elles qui vont nous pousser à agir. Oh, vous n'avez pas à craindre que je me laisse aveuglée par elles, comme il arrive à certains de mes cousins. Mais bien guidées et contrôlées par ma raison et ma volonté, ces émotions deviennent mes motivations. Et il en va de moi-même comme des autres, que ce soit l'indignation face à une injustice, l'aspiration à une vie confortable ou le désir de protéger les siens. »

« Intéressant. » Se contenta de répondre le Chef. Puis, avec un brin d'ironie, il reprit. « Disons que vos premiers arguments me semblent pour l'instant suffisamment raisonnables. Je n'insisterai donc pas sur ce sujet. Mais vous devez gagner sa confiance et son estime d'ici les prochaines années. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » Promit Kyoko.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 2 Décembre**

Un grand silence régnait dans le cabanon. Trois paires d'yeux qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles dévisageaient l'espionne. La voix de Yoruichi fut un parfait exemple d'incrédulité stupéfaite. « Il voulait que tu le séduises et l'épouse ? »

Évitant soigneusement de regarder le sujet de la conversation, Kohana hocha la tête. « Je ne dirai pas tant séduire plutôt que trouver et proposer un intérêt commun. Il a suffisamment entendu parler du caractère du capitaine pour ne pas se faire d'illusions là-dessus. »

« HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Ils avaient perdu Yoruichi. Celle-ci était secouée par d'énormes saccades de rire qui se faisaient de plus en plus aigües. Elle essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle entre deux, avant de repartir de plus belle, yeux larmoyants et corps plié en deux.

Soi Fon leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle avait cette impression bizarre que l'un des coins de ses lèvres essayait de se relever discrètement.

Byakuya demeurait stoïque, attendant avec flegme que son amie d'enfance se calme un peu. Il avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant quelques siècles. Elle était pire qu'un bull-dog lorsqu'il s'agissait de le titiller.

Kohana, quant à elle, avait prévu cette réaction depuis le moment où le Chef avait émis cette idée. Elle aurait préféré éviter de donner son rapport avec Yoruichi dans la pièce, justement pour cette raison. Mais l'aristocrate hantait de plus en plus fréquemment la cabane. Et ne disait-on pas 'curieux comme un chat' ?

A vrai dire, la situation avait de quoi amuser. Alors qu'ils redoutaient tous la mission qui pourrait lui incomber et la difficulté à l'accomplir sans nuire à des innocents, elle se retrouvait à devoir former une amitié avec l'un de ses alliés. De plus, le Chef, si clairvoyant dès qu'il s'agissait de manipuler les gens, venait de faire une sérieuse erreur de jugement, que ce soit vis-à-vis de Byakuya ou de la personnalité de Kyoko Shiba. Il avait sous-estimé non seulement leur fierté mais également ce qui motivait chacune de leurs actions.

Envahie par le soulagement face à la facilité de sa tâche, la satisfaction et l'espoir engendrés par cette erreur, la fuite de la tension accumulée auprès d'Asahi-dono, et contaminée par l'hilarité incontrôlable de Yoruichi, Kohana fut à son tour frappée par l'absurdité de la situation.

Ce qui commença par un simple tressaillement d'épaules se transforma rapidement en rire audible et abondant.

Soi Fon et Byakuya la regardèrent comme une bête curieuse, la voyant pour la première fois perdre ainsi son contrôle. Son visage, d'habitude si grave et fermé, s'en trouvait transformé. On oubliait que c'était l'une des meilleures espionnes de l'Onmitsukido, et un shinigami s'étant battu bec et ongles pour en arriver là, pour ne plus voir qu'une jeune femme hilare.

Quoique, la légère note d'hystérie dans sa voix rappelait qu'elle n'était pas tout-à-fait normale.

0000000000

 _ **\- 8 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _L'encens se consumait grain après grain, se transformant en fines volutes odorantes qui dansaient autour de l'image de la défunte avant de s'envoler pour d'autres cieux._

 _Presque chaque jour, et encore des décennies après son décès, son époux était venu passer au moins quelques minutes, lorsque ce n'étaient pas quelques heures, face à son portrait._

 _Au début, la tristesse, la colère, le remord qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient d'aligner une seule pensée à peu près claire face à elle. Puis, il s'était enfermé dans ses regrets, ravivés par des souvenirs qui revenaient en écho dans sa tête. Ces moments avec elle étaient les seuls où il se permettait de ne pas être complètement apathique._

 _Les évènements s'étaient chargés de le réveiller de sa transe. Le choc avait été rude. Et, lorsqu'il s'était enfin réveillé, il avait constaté à quel point son clan et sa division avaient pâti de sa fuite intérieure._

 _Depuis quelques années, c'est avec un regard net et songeur qu'il contemplait la jeune femme. Il avait commencé à tenir un dialogue à cœur ouvert avec elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse plus lui répondre. Ils n'avaient vécu que cinq ans ensemble, cinq ans où il avait été occupé par ses doubles responsabilités, cinq ans où il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à communiquer avec sa femme. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à formuler ses doutes et ses inquiétudes, à se reposer sur elle. Et en retour, elle avait gardé bon nombre de faits pour elle. Sa brève vie en tant que Dame Kuchiki avait dû être un enfer mais elle n'avait jamais prononcé une seule plainte._

 _Alors, il parlait, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il apprenait à formuler tout ce qui l'avait traversé durant ces cinq années de bonheur et ces cinquante autres de deuil. Il lui avait demandé pardon autant pour elle que pour lui. Pardon de tout ce qu'il avait échoué à comprendre et à faire, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su écouter et deviner, et pour tout ce qu'il aurait dû éviter._

 _Byakuya avait enfin abandonné toute l'amertume qui avait pesé sur lui comme un lourd manteau gorgé d'eau glaciale. Et peu à peu, il retrouvait une certaine paix._

 _Aujourd'hui, il songeait à une mésaventure de sa sœur. Seul avec lui-même, il pouvait se permettre un sourire face aux bévues qu'elle commettait à intervalles réguliers. Elle s'améliorait avec le temps et assumait avec honneur ses responsabilités de lieutenante et d'héritière présomptive. Mais il lui arrivait encore d'esquisser un faux-pas. Autrefois, elle redoutait le regard froid de ce frère qu'elle connaissait si peu. Maintenant, précautionneusement, une complicité commençait à s'établir entre eux. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur son indulgence, voire même une aide invisible face aux autres membres de leur famille. Ils s'apprivoisaient peu à peu, apprenant ensemble ce qu'une fratrie peut avoir de réconfortant lorsqu'on doit constamment affronter le jugement impitoyable du monde et porter la responsabilité de la vie de ses subordonnées._

 _Un pas interrompit sa réflexion. Son grand-père salua respectueusement le portrait d'Hisana avant d'observer du coin de l'œil son petit-fils._

 _« Je suis heureux pour toi, Byakuya. »_

 _L'interpellé le regarda, légèrement surpris._

 _« Tu redeviens toi-même. Ton regard est plus clair. Tu avais le cerveau embrumé par toute cette histoire, au point de faire de sérieuses erreurs de jugement. Mais tu n'es plus aveuglé par un sens distordu du devoir et tu as repris en main le clan. Voir le conseil se battre sur des décisions comme des chiens errants sur un os me faisait craindre le pire pour l'avenir de notre famille. Tu restais constamment silencieux, attendant leur décision._

 _N'oublie plus jamais que tu es le chef de ce clan. Le conseil est là pour t'épauler, t'apporter de nouvelles perspectives et agir en ton nom. Mais les décisions relèvent de ta responsabilité. C'est à toi de les prendre et de les assumer. »_

 _« Je vous demande pardon, grand-père. Vous me l'avez enseigné alors que j'étais encore jeune, mais j'ai oublié cette leçon en même temps que mon bon sens. »_

 _Ginrei lui adressa un regard approbateur._

 _« Je dois te parler aujourd'hui d'un sujet qui nous tient tous à cœur. »_

 _Byakuya se raidit, devinant de quoi il s'agissait._

 _« Cela fait bientôt soixante ans, Byakuya. Il va te falloir songer à un remariage. »_

 _« Assurer la succession. » Énonça son petit-fils d'un ton froid._

 _« Pour certains peut-être. Cependant, même pour un noble, le mariage n'est pas une simple affaire d'héritiers. Hisana ne connaissait rien à notre monde. Non seulement, elle n'apportait ni fortune, ni terres, ni renommée, ce qui a dû en dégouter plus d'un, mais elle ne savait pas non plus évoluer dans notre société et était incapable d'assumer les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. »_

 _Byakuya eut un geste impatient de la main._

 _Ginrei le rabroua non sans compassion. « Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, Byakuya. Nous devons avoir cette conversation et les opportunités se font de plus en plus rares. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir son rang, mais elle t'a apporté au moins une chose très précieuse. Une certaine forme d'insouciance et une personne à laquelle tu pouvais te fier, auprès de laquelle tu pouvais te reposer. Avec elle, tu pouvais être heureux. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas formellement interdit votre union. Elle était une personne honnête, droite, enjouée et pleine d'empathie. Un véritable vent frais dans notre monde. Grâce à elle, tu étais plus attentif à tes devoirs, tu avais un réel intérêt dans l'avenir. S'il y a une responsabilité qu'elle a su assumer, c'est de te soutenir moralement dans les moments difficiles. Quant aux fonctions de dame du clan, c'est également de notre faute à tous. Nous n'avons jamais pris la peine de lui apprendre son rôle, l'accueillant avec indifférence pour les meilleurs, avec malveillance et une volonté de la faire tomber pour les pires. Nous avons été cruels envers elle, sans même lui laisser une chance de gagner notre respect et notre estime._

 _Je me sens responsable pour cet échec, Byakuya. Tu es loin d'être le seul coupable dans toute cette histoire. Nous le sommes tous à part plus ou moins grande. »_

 _Le capitaine le dévisagea, étonné._

 _« Crois-tu sincèrement que j'étais incapable de deviner la masse de regrets qui t'encombrait ? N'oublie pas que je t'aie élevé. Mais ce n'est pas le seul sujet de cette conversation. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que la force et le succès d'un mariage ne se mesurent pas par rapport au contrat signé. Quant aux enfants, oui, les devoirs et responsabilités face aux enfants qui pourront advenir sont l'un des deux fondements principaux d'une union. Nous devons être leurs éducateurs, leurs protecteurs et leurs pourvoyeurs et ne jamais oublier que notre famille, notre clan, notre société dépendront un jour de la façon dont nous les avons élevé et des principes que nous leurs avons inculqués._

 _Mais le mariage est constitué d'une deuxième base. Une que beaucoup d'entre nous ont tendance à ignorer. Les deux époux se promettent soutien, respect et fidélité, ils s'engagent l'un envers l'autre, totalement. Pour que ces deux fondements soient solides et ne s'écroulent pas, ils doivent apprendre et persévérer à travailler ensemble vers un même but._

 _Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de trouver vos marques avec Hisana, et peut-être votre mariage se serait-il avéré fructueux et bénéfique pour le clan. Nous ne le saurons jamais et s'attarder sur le passé n'a jamais servi à rien. Je ne compte pas non plus t'imposer une épouse, Byakuya. De toute façon, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir. Et tu as un caractère bien trop enflammé pour te contenter de ce genre d'alliance._

 _Ce que je veux, c'est que tu trouves une personne avec laquelle tu pourras travailler vers ce but commun._

 _Tout d'abord, une personne avec laquelle vous pourrez remplir vos devoirs envers vos enfants comme envers votre famille. Une personne qui pourra prendre sa place en tant que dame du clan, saura faire taire les insoumis, diriger ses subordonnés, tisser des liens avec ses pairs, être ton partenaire, ton adjoint à plus d'un titre. Si possible, une personne qui sache provoquer l'admiration et le respect, écouter, partager, inspirer, faire de ce manoir un lieu de vie, de transmission du savoir, d'apprentissage de la sagesse. Car le rôle de dame du clan est primordial pour celui-ci. C'est elle qui régit les liens sociaux, ceux qui font de nous une famille et ceux qui nous rattachent à l'extérieur, avec nos pairs, nos supérieurs et nos subordonnés. Ce sont de lourdes responsabilités et qui demandent toute une vie à apprendre et endosser. Mais qu'elle en aie conscience dès le début, et qu'en retour, toi, tu n'oublies pas tes propres devoirs."_

 _Byakuya baissa la tête, se remémorant tous ses échecs et ses erreurs, vis-à-vis d'Hisana et du clan. Ils étaient nombreux. Son grand-père ne le laissa pas s'attarder sur ces souvenirs mais posa une main sur son épaule et continua d'une voix plus douce._

" _Mais aussi et avant tout, Byakuya, je souhaite que tu trouves une femme que tu puisses profondément respecter et estimer. Nous vivons des siècles, aussi payons-nous très cher une erreur de jugement. Trouve une femme avec laquelle vous pourrez dire à chaque nouvelle aurore : je veux et m'engage aujourd'hui à faire un peu plus notre bonheur. "_


	16. 15 - La dernière pièce du puzzle

Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez-vous?

ça a été la course de mon côté pour terminer ce chapitre à temps. Je viens à peine de l'achever et de le relire et je le poste tout chaud, tout frais (et avec probablement pas mal de fautes encore présentes) sur le site.

Ma beta-reader est surbookée et ne peut malheureusement pas passer derrière moi pour repérer les coquilles. Et j'ai eu également beaucoup de choses à gérer de mon côté qui m'ont empêché d'écrire. J'espère très fort ne pas avoir laissé de grosses fautes et n'hésitez pas à me signaler celles que vous repérées afin que je puisse les corriger par la suite.

Comme vous allez le constater, on approche de la fin de la première partie de ce récit. Whouhou! ça aura été une sacrée aventure! Et j'espère ne pas décevoir au final! Après ce chapitre, il y en aura encore deux autres puis on aborde la deuxième partie. Celle-ci va se concentrer sur le développement personnel de Kohana et la résolution de pas mal de choses vis-à-vis de son passé. Et oui, il y aura de la romance! ^^

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires sur ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a étonné, vos prédictions sur la suite, ou des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer. ça m'encourage et ça m'inspire, vous n'avez pas idée!

Gros bisou et bonne lecture!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 15 – La dernière pièce du puzzle

 _Avez-vous déjà comparé votre vie à un puzzle ?_

 _Un de ces puzzles que l'on met des jours à achever._

 _On commence par tracer le contour, un cadre._

 _Une destination._

 _On choisit soigneusement les pièces maîtresses, celles qui forment l'ossature, faciles à reconnaître, moins simples à situer._

 _Puis l'on trace des nuages d'images flottantes autour d'elles et près des bords._

 _On cherche à voir, on observe, on analyse, on étudie._

 _Dos penché, nuque courbée, on peine, on recule, on persévère._

 _On progresse._

 _Et c'est en relevant la tête qu'on s'aperçoit enfin_

 _qu'il n'y a plus que quelques pièces à poser_

 _Toute cette peine est récompensée._

 _On devine déjà l'œuvre complète, un soupçon de mystère encore voilé._

 _On les savoure ces derniers morceaux, c'est avec lenteur qu'on les saisit, avec soin qu'on les pose._

 _Et l'on contemple l'œuvre achevée._

 _Alors, des détails insoupçonnés jaillissent._

 _La surprise est complète._

 _On découvre tellement plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attendait._

 _Et tout cela grâce à une poignée de clés de voûte qui, en soutenant toutes les autres, en subliment l'ensemble._

 _Quelles seront les nôtres ?_

0o0

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 6 Décembre –**

Soi Fon avait quitté son haori de capitaine, trop voyant, pour reprendre l'uniforme standard de l'Onmitsukido. Cachée par la végétation environnante, son reiatsu parfaitement dissimulé, elle surveillait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle.

Cinq shinigamis parlaient à voix basse. Deux autres étaient postés aux issues du jardin pour surveiller les environs. L'un des cinq écoutait attentivement ce que disaient les autres, ne les interrompant que pour poser une question précise ou un ordre.

Elle avait enfin trouvé le Renard.

L'envie était grande de les tuer silencieusement, l'un après l'autre. Mais elle avait l'intention de les faire regretter amèrement leur trahison. Ils comparaitraient devant un tribunal et paieraient pour leur décision, que ce soit par une exécution rapide ou l'emprisonnement à vie. Avant cela, ils connaîtraient les affres de l'attente, du doute, du jugement de leurs gardes et surtout, celles de l'imagination anxieuse tentant de deviner le futur proche.

Trahir sa parole, faillir à ses devoirs, aux responsabilités que l'on avait librement acceptés, était la pire des ignominies. C'est pourquoi l'exil volontaire de Yoruichi-sama avait été particulièrement amer pour elle. Elle avait cru que la personne qu'elle suivait aveuglément venait de commettre la plus grandes des fautes à ses yeux. Et elle avait vécu avec ce venin et cette rage pendant une centaine d'années avant de découvrir la vérité.

Mais pas d'erreur aujourd'hui. Ces shinigamis se souciaient peu de leurs camarades et de l'avenir de la Soul Society. Ils ne croyaient pas en la mission qu'on leur avait confiée et avaient préféré suivre un autre maître, livrant entre ses mains la vie de leurs collègues aussi bien que celle de centaines de milliers d'innocents.

A la Justice de prononcer la sentence.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour remonter jusqu'au Renard. Elle avait d'abord soigneusement tendu ses pièges, grâce aux trouvailles d'Unohana dans ce labo deux mois plus tôt. Les preuves rapportées servaient d'alléchants appâts à ceux qui voulaient voir disparaître des noms compromettants.

Elle avait posté quelques espions de l'Onmitsukido avec pour ordre de tout surveiller mais de ne rien empêcher. Ils avaient observé attentivement les allées et venues, les éléments qui disparaissaient, les informations qui reparaissaient soudain à un tout autre endroit, les personnes qui semblaient au courant d'affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, Kohana et Kuukaku Shiba lui avaient servi d'yeux et d'oreilles auprès des nobles. Koshiro, dans son bunker, avait retracé toutes les pistes, formé les liens entre les soldats, les nobles, les marchands, les artisans, les mercenaires et les chercheurs. Mais elle s'était occupée personnellement des shinigamis, ne faisant confiance qu'à une poignée de ses subordonnées.

Elle n'était jamais intervenue, ne s'était jamais manifestée, avait prétendu obéir aveuglément aux ordres qu'elle recevait de la chambre des 46. Et grâce à cela, elle avait réussi à remonter, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à la source.

Ses oreilles enregistraient la moindre de leurs paroles, ses yeux détaillaient chacun de leurs traits, de leurs postures, de leurs tics. Ils ne lui échapperaient plus désormais.

Leur conversation s'acheva et ils partirent l'un après l'autre. Le Renard fut le dernier à quitter les lieux, ce qui facilitait la tâche pour Soi Fon. Elle comptait la suivre afin de vérifier les chemins qu'elle prenait et les lieux qu'elle fréquentait. Il est bien plus facile d'appréhender une cible lorsque l'on sait déjà où elle va se réfugier et quelles habitudes son corps a mémorisé.

Malheureusement, elle rentra dans les baraques de la 7ème division après seulement quelques détours destinés à brouiller les pistes. Tant pis. De toute façon, Soi Fon avait bien l'intention de devenir son ombre pendant plusieurs semaines pour identifier les derniers chaînons manquants.

Le 11ème siège de la 7ème division avait désormais une cible indélébile tracée sur elle.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 9 Décembre –**

« Kuchiki-sama, permettez-moi de vous présenter Kinnori Oshiro. Lui et moi avons déjà conclu quelques affaires très avantageuses par le passé. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Kuchiki-sama. Votre réputation n'est certes plus à faire. » Embraya directement le Serpent.

Byakuya hocha légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

« Shiba-san a déjà mentionné votre nom par le passé. Mon clan recherche fréquemment des artisans talentueux à promouvoir. Nous aurons peut-être à compter sur vos connaissances. »

« Ce serait un plaisir, Kuchiki-sama. J'ai moi-même un goût prononcé pour les objets travaillés avec soin et talent. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir informé des perles que je pourrais déceler. »

« Vous avez là un certain avantage sur moi, tous les deux. Le mécénat est une activité encore dangereuse pour une entreprise telle que la mienne. Peut-être, d'ici quelques années, pourrais-je à mon tour vous demander des noms d'artistes. En attendant, je me contente de commerces prometteurs afin de les faire fructifier. » Répliqua avec bonne humeur Kyoko Shiba qui venait de faire les présentations.

« Mais je compte bien sur votre œil en attendant, Shiba-san. » Renchérit Kinnori « Si vous ne pouvez encore les financer, votre sensibilité et votre sens de l'observation sont précieux pour repérer les potentiels. »

Kyoko inclina la tête pour le remercier du compliment et Byakuya commença à interroger cette nouvelle connaissance sur les dernières œuvres d'artisans qu'il avait acquis.

Le Serpent était ferré.

Kohana avait dû d'abord faire semblant de bâtir une relation cordiale entre Byakuya et Kyoko pour que cette dernière puisse se permettre d'introduire d'autres personnes dans leur cercle de conversation. Kinnori avait sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'elle lui avait proposé de le présenter au chef des Kuchiki. L'aubaine était trop alléchante pour refuser. Et le Chef serait ravi des progrès de son alliée.

Le Serpent avait maintenant un accès direct à l'une des personnalités les plus difficilement accessibles de la haute aristocratie. Et vice-versa. Byakuya cultiverait prudemment leur relation, expliquant cette entente soudaine, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi distant que lui, par un intérêt commun et très particulier.

La jeune Shiba avait soufflé le dit intérêt à Oshiro qui s'était rapidement documenté sur la question avant sa présentation, afin d'élargir ses connaissances, heureusement déjà assez approfondies, sur le domaine.

Le moment venu, il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que d'organiser une visite, soit au manoir Kuchiki, soit chez Kinnori, pour apprécier l'une ou l'autre collection.

Quant aux nobles et aux bourgeois qui avaient donné leur allégeance à Asahi-dono, les éléments glanés lors des soirées de la Saison, les visages repérés lors des réunions avec le Chef et les recoupements effectués par l'analyste de l'Onmitsukido avaient permis de dresser une carte relativement complète. Nul doute que les interrogatoires lors de la comparution devant la justice permettraient de capturer les petits poissons restants.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 15 Décembre –**

« Ça schlingue pire que les getas d'Ikkaku ! »

« Et tu le sais parce que ? » Répliqua à mi-voix Unohana, amusée.

Yachiru se contenta de la regarder sérieusement.

« J'ai essayé d'le mordre au pied un jour. Depuis, j'vise que la tête. »

« Ha. »

« En tout cas, pas d'doute, c'est cette foutue herbe. »

« Langage, jeune fille. » La réprima gentiment Unohana.

C'était un combat perdu d'avance mais elle ne désespérait pas d'inculquer quelques notions de savoir-vivre à sa fille. Celle-ci commençait à favoriser la cuillère plutôt que ses mains. Surtout après que sa mère lui ai fait un schéma explicatif et très extensif sur les microbes, sans toutefois lui préciser qu'ils ne sévissaient que dans le monde des vivants, à part de rares exceptions créées par des laborantins pour nuire aux âmes de la Soul Society.

Après des semaines à chercher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin, elles en avaient enfin trouvé une. Dans un complexe de serres destinées à la culture de fruits et légumes rares pour les riches, l'une d'entre elle abritait quelques centaines de plants de silâme. Une dizaine de paysans les arrosaient avec soin, inspectant les feuilles de chacun des plants avant de passer à la suivante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant qu'on les a trouvé ? On n'a pas l'droit d'tout cramer tout d'suite, non ? »

« Non, en effet. Il ne faut pas donner l'alerte. Nous devons rester inaperçues. »

« Hm. »

« L'idéal serait que nous restions posté là pendant plusieurs jours pour repérer les allées et venues, les horaires et les habitudes et voir quel est le chef ici. »

« Mais tu peux pas. »

« Oui, je dois retourner rapidement à la 4ème. Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de revenir fréquemment et à des horaires différents pour les surveiller. Mais nous courons le risque de nous faire repérer avec nos va et vient. »

« Hm. »

Retsu soupira. « C'est déjà une belle victoire pour aujourd'hui. Nous finirons bien par repérer l'Abeille, maintenant que nous avons trouvé l'un des endroits qu'il doit fréquenter. »

« Re-chan ? »

« Oui, Yachiru ? »

« Et si j'restais, moi ? La division s'inquiét'ra pas de pas m'voir pendant quelques jours. Ça m'arrive souvent. Et comme ça, j'pourrais essayer d'repérer l'Abeille et d'le suivre. On pourra même trouver d'autres serres, si y en a. »

« Ce serait… ce serait la meilleure solution et une très grande aide. Mais es-tu prête à faire cela, Yachiru ? Cela veut dire que tu ne peux pas bouger d'ici. Même pour te dégourdir les jambes. Tu ne pourras parler à personne et devras rester soigneusement cachée. Personne ne devra s'apercevoir soudain que son dessert a disparu et commencer à le chercher partout. Si ton sac de bonbons est vide, il devra le rester jusqu'à la fin de ta mission. Et ce n'est pas pour une durée de quelques minutes, c'est pour plusieurs jours. Te sens-tu capable d'un tel sacrifice, d'une telle responsabilité, Yachiru. »

La petite réfléchit très sérieusement. Elle eut l'impression d'une déchirure mentale bizarre se produire. Pour la première fois, elle allait faire passer ses responsabilités avant ses plaisirs. Et bizarrement, elle n'y allait pas à contrecœur. Elle souhaitait sincèrement aider les personnes autour d'elle à capturer les sal… les méchants.

Elle se sentit toute étrange alors qu'elle répondit d'une voix sérieuse : « Oui, j'vais l'faire. Tu peux compter sur moi, Re-chan. »

Retsu avait remarqué la lueur étrange et les mouvements inconfortables de sa fille adoptive. Face au visage sérieux et à la promesse de cette dernière, une très grande joie l'envahit.

« Je suis fière de toi, Yachiru. Je sais à quel point cela va être une épreuve pour toi. Mais je sais également que je peux compter sur ta promesse. »

« Ça m'fait tout chose à l'intérieur, c'est bizarre. » Remarqua d'une petite voix étonnée la fillette.

« Quelque chose de magnifique est en train de se produire. Quelque chose d'exigeant et de très dur, mais avec un tout nouveau champ de possibles et des récompenses à la hauteur des efforts fournis. Tu es en train de grandir Yachiru. Aujourd'hui, tu as consciemment et volontairement esquissé ton premier pas pour devenir une adulte. »

Retsu prit l'enfant dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Et je suis tellement, tellement fière de ma petite fille. »

Yachiru savoura ce moment dans les bras de la seule mère qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et elle savourait encore plus les paroles que celle-ci lui avait offertes. Après un moment, elles se quittèrent, la capitaine donnant ses dernières recommandations.

Et alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de quelques mètres, une petite voix la rattrapa.

« Avant qu't'y ailles, tu veux pas m'apporter des stocks, s'il te plaît ? »

En riant, Retsu hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son hyperactive favorite sans des provisions de bouche pour tenir le coup.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 22 Décembre –**

La pièce était remplie de machines en tout genre qui bipaient, clignotaient, vibraient à vous en laisser complètement étourdi. Leur propriétaire ne semblait pourtant pas gêné par la cacophonie de sons et de lumières autour de lui. Penché sur une grande table, où régnait le désordre dans toute sa splendeur, il traçait des points et de courbes sur trois cartes superposées, se référant de temps à autre aux données régurgitées par ses écrans.

« Regardez-moi ça. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait devant lui toutes les zones ayant subies des pics de reiatsu anormaux dans la Soul Society, le monde des vivants et le Hueco Mundo.

La création d'un portail nécessitait une énergie considérable et celle-ci était d'ordinaire aussitôt repérée par ses capteurs. Mais lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de transits fréquents entre le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society, il n'avait pas retrouvé les données correspondantes sur ses rapports.

Ils avaient réussi, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, à échapper à son système de détection. Il s'était aussitôt mis au travail, un sourire aux lèvres face à ce nouveau défi. Jusqu'alors, son seul véritable adversaire était Kurotsuchi. Il avait considérablement amélioré les portails qu'il ouvrait lui-même dans le seul but de ne pas être repéré par les shinigamis et la 12ème division.

Mais voici qu'un labo clandestin avait réussi à mettre au point un portail qui échappait non seulement aux capteurs de la Soul Society mais également à ses propres inventions. Chapeau bas, messieurs !

Les relevés, photos et autres informations rapportés par les vizards lors de leur expédition dans le Hueco Mundo lui avaient fourni toutes les bases pour se lancer à corps perdu dans ce nouveau projet. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire avec quasi-certitude qu'il avait bien tous les pics causés par des portails tracés en couleur sur ses cartes.

Ces petits malins avaient réutilisé les recherches d'Aizen sur le mélange de reiatsu shinigami et hollows ainsi que quelques données récentes en provenance directe du centre de recherche de Kurotsuchi. La 12ème avait au moins un traître haut placé parmi les siens.

Le principe était enfantin. Pour ne pas atteindre les seuils déclenchant les alarmes, et sachant que chaque type d'énergie avait un capteur et une alarme différente, ils avaient mêlés ensemble trois types d'énergie différents. Celle des shinigamis, celle des hollows… et celle des humains. Et c'est là que la simplicité fuyait par la fenêtre pour s'envoler au loin.

Même Urahara ne s'y était pas risqué. Quoique, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il était encore capitaine de sa propre division. Mais les explosions répétées et les dépenses engendrées, sans compter les récriminations d'une lieutenante folle furax, avaient fini par le décourager.

Les hollows et les âmes avaient cela en commun qu'ils faisaient partie du monde spirituel. Mais essayer d'ajouter l'électricité à ce mix déjà hautement volatile et dangereux était le coup de folie du siècle. Et aussi une inspiration de génie si seulement elle ne risquait pas de tuer toutes les âmes à 10km à la ronde avant que son propriétaire n'ait le temps de dire zut.

Cependant, le Hueco Mundo était un lieu désertique où la mort des uns faisait les repas des autres, littéralement. Créer des portails aussi dangereux à partir de ce monde permettait de lésiner sur les règles de sécurité. Le tout, ensuite, était d'être suffisamment rapide pour traverser le portail et passer dans l'autre monde avec la cargaison avant que l'explosion ne se déclenche.

Une fois qu'il avait compris leur système, cela avait été une affaire de quelques heures pour modifier ses capteurs et commencer à noter soigneusement chacun des portails clandestins qui s'ouvrait ainsi que les lieux de départ et d'arrivée.

Grâce aux informations récoltées et avec quelques jours supplémentaires pour détecter dans quel sens voyageaient les cargaisons et avec quel poids, il avait réussi à en déduire l'emplacement approximatif de deux laboratoires, dont un déjà localisé par Unohana et Yachiru peu de temps auparavant. Il avait même deux, trois emplacements possibles pour la culture de la silâme.

Se redressant, il se mit à siffloter joyeusement, en se frottant les mains. Dans sa tête, il préparait déjà le matériel à emporter avec lui lorsque le signal de l'assaut serait donné. Ça tombait bien, c'était bientôt Noël.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 27 Décembre –**

La nuit était tombée sur le Rukongai. Le vent froid parcourait les rues tel un veilleur patrouillant dans son quartier. La neige semblait bouder la Soul Society cette année et n'avait fait que quelques rares apparitions.

Heureusement pour Kohana et l'Onmitsukido. Il n'y avait pire ennemi que ces grands tapis blancs qui aimaient tant à montrer les traces de ceux qui avaient osé les franchir et qui chassaient l'obscurité grâce aux jeux de reflets qu'ils renvoyaient à la lune, essayant peut-être par-là de la courtiser afin de mieux capturer ses rayons.

La jeune femme ne s'attardait pas à ces élans poétiques. Pragmatique, elle observait attentivement les environs, attendant que sa complice la rejoigne. Elle vérifia discrètement que ses outils coulissaient vite et silencieusement hors de leurs étuis. La discrétion se jouait parfois à pas grand-chose.

Un changement dans l'atmosphère puis un frottement contre sa jambe l'avertirent de l'arrivée de Yoruichi.

« N'aurez-vous pas besoin de mains pour l'exploration de ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle au chat à ses pieds.

« Tu es plus douée que moi pour le crochetage des serrures. Et tu as beau avoir des instincts de bête sauvage, je repérerai mieux les attrapes-couillons avec mon museau et mes oreilles qu'avec nos deux paires d'yeux. »

« Très bien. »

« Je te laisse mener notre petite expédition. Je m'y connais assez en machines bizarres, à force de vivre avec Kisuke, mais c'est toi la plus expérimentée en infiltrations de ce genre. »

« A vos ordres, Yoruichi-sama. »

Et les deux espionnes se dirigèrent telles des ombres vers l'entrée du laboratoire signalé plusieurs semaines auparavant par Unohana.

La Saison s'était achevée quelques jours plus tôt, permettant à Kohana de renouer avec ses activités passées. Kyoko Shiba s'était mise à fréquenter Rukia Kuchiki, future cousine par alliance, avec laquelle elle s'était rapidement nouée d'amitié. C'était une excellente excuse pour interagir fréquemment avec son frère. Elle se rendait assidûment aux invitations du Chef et, comme le reste de sa famille, comptait diminuer le nombre de ses sorties mondaines maintenant que le marathon de la Saison avait cessé. Kohana, quant à elle, avait deux laboratoires, trois emplacements agricoles et une dizaine de repaires de mercenaires à explorer afin de rapporter le plus de preuves possibles à Ginrei Kuchiki et à sa capitaine.

Il allait leur falloir un dossier solide pour excuser les assauts qu'ils comptaient mener. Et il était hors de question de laisser la moindre issue aux nombreuses proies qu'ils comptaient pourchasser. Plus particulièrement ce soir, Yoruichi et elle avaient pour objectif de repérer le nid du Corbeau qui les narguait depuis tout ce temps.

Une fois passé un labyrinthe de petites ruelles sans éveiller l'attention des sentinelles qui se cachaient aux fenêtres et dans les rues, elles s'introduirent dans l'arrière-boutique, se faufilèrent dans la petite cour, furetèrent ci-et-là avant de déplacer silencieusement de grands panneaux de bois, le replacèrent de manière à pouvoir les pousser d'un coup au cas où elles auraient besoin de sortir rapidement et descendirent l'escalier qui se présentait à elles.

Kohana prit la tête, suivit de Yoruichi qui reniflait attentivement l'air et remuait ses oreilles pour mieux entendre.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Soit ils dormaient tous, soit cette partie était désertée la nuit, soit elles avaient déjà été repérées.

 _« Et comme par hasard, tu oublies encore ton partenaire ! J'te rappelle à quoi j'sers tête de pioche ? »_

 _« Ils font des expériences sur le reiatsu, ils ont sûrement des appareils pour le repérer et le mesurer. Je ne pourrais pas recourir à ton aide, ce soir, malheureusement. »_

 _«Ouais, ouais, mais si tu m'avais invoqué avant d'entrer, t'aurais pas eu de problème ! »_

 _« Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls cette fois-ci, Yoruichi aura du mal à communiquer avec nous si elle n'a qu'une vague idée d'où nous nous trouvons. »_

 _« Le travail en équipe, je trouve ça très surfait. Vivement qu'on se fasse une bonne petite mission solo comme on en a l'habitude. »_

 _« Bon, l'asocial de service, tu me laisses me concentrer, oui ? »_

 _« Ha ! Regarde qui cause. Et puis, j'aime pas les gens. Ils comprennent rien, ils sont dangereux et ils nous dévisagent tout l'temps comme une bête curieuse. A chaque fois, faut piger c'qu'ils racontent, arriver à leur expliquer c'qu'on veut, interpréter leurs réactions quand ils ont mal compris pour réexpliquer ensuite… Je HAIS les gens et les migraines qu'ils nous donnent. »_

 _« Moui, en attendant, même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre en autarcie complète, c'est pas tout-à-fait possible, mon coco. Je suis une âme, pas un zanpakuto. Et j'ai beau préférer la solitude, je ne peux pas rester éternellement seule sans parler à personne. Alors arrête de ronchonner et laisse-moi travailler.»_

Vexé, son zanpakuto décida d'aller bouder dans un coin. Kohana s'aperçut que Yoruichi la dévisageait avec une lueur amusée.

« Sacré bavard, on dirait. » Se contenta de lâcher le matou.

« Il a ces jours. » Répondit laconiquement Kohana en espérant très, très fort que Yoruichi n'avait pas, par on ne sait quel moyen, réussi à entendre leur conversation.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à ce qui devait être la zone de résidence, on entendait derrière les portes des ronflements plus ou moins prononcés, quelques voix qui marmonnaient dans leur barbe et une ou deux lumières allumées à travers les portes constellant les couloirs qu'elles traversaient.

A pas de velours, littéralement pour l'une d'entre elles, elles dépassèrent ce coin dangereux pour descendre encore plus profond. Ces labos clandestins avaient toujours des points communs, peu importe la folie ou la malveillance habitant le cerveau de ses créateurs.

Il fallait bloquer les sons, les lumières et les odeurs afin que rien ne filtrât dans les rues et n'éveille l'attention des plus vigilants comme des plus curieux. Aussi, les recherches et expériences se déroulaient-elles immanquablement à plusieurs pieds sous terre, au bout d'un dédale de couloirs souvent interminables et labyrinthiques. Le bonus étant que cela ralentissait aussi les envahisseurs, donnant aux habitants alertés par leurs capteurs le temps de libérer les lieux en vitesse si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Lesdits capteurs variaient beaucoup en termes de créativité et d'ingénuité. Si ce n'avait pas été une question de réussite ou d'échec, et souvent même de vie ou de mort, Kohana aurait pris un réel plaisir à déjouer des tentatives toujours renouvelées et originales pour tenter de détecter son passage. Cette fois-ci, Yoruichi lui avait simplifié la tâche, grâce à ses sens affûtés par son apparence de félin et à l'expérience accumulée après des décennies de vie commune avec le plus fou des génies, ou le plus génial des fous suivant les versions.

En bas d'un deuxième escalier, une porte blindée tentait vaillamment de leur barrer la route. Après avoir reniflé la masse de métal, Yoruichi indiqua deux grandes capsules camouflées parmi les charnières et qui avaient pour fonction d'éjecter un gaz.

Kohana inspecta soigneusement le système puis se pencha sur le boîtier qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte.

Un code. Un simple code à taper.

Pour une telle porte, c'était enfantin. Les chercheurs allaient privilégier un moyen d'accès rapide puisque qu'ils devaient passer cette porte plusieurs fois par jour. Mais dépenser une telle fortune pour cette porte et laisser un boîtier bien en évidence avec un seul code à saisir pour l'ouvrir, cela n'avait aucun sens. Le piège était cousu de fil blanc.

Elle chercha un autre déclencheur et repéra rapidement un panneau habilement dissimulé dans le mur. En tâtonnant un peu, elle réussit à l'ouvrir d'une simple pression de la main.

Yoruichi grimpa dans la cavité et observa ce qui l'entourait.

« Il faut une puce. Carte, jeton, quelque chose de ce genre. » Conclut-elle.

« Toutes les entrées et sorties doivent être enregistrées. » En déduit la lieutenante.

« Ouais, mais à moins d'avoir la puce à l'oreille, et c'est le cas de le dire, ils n'iront pas forcément vérifier. »

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Yoruichi arbora un large sourire plein de dent, ce qui, de la part d'un petit chat noir, était assez perturbant.

« On va leur en piquer une juste sous leur nez. »

Kohana soupira. Elle détestait ça même si c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle après son enfance de chapardeuse.

Retournant sur leurs pas, les deux femmes choisirent rapidement la porte de l'un des plus gros ronfleurs. S'il ne se réveillait pas lui-même avec ce bruit, les chances qu'il les repère étaient inexistantes. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun système de sécurité sur la porte, Kohana crocheta la serrure en un tour de main et elles se mirent à farfouiller partout pour trouver un objet qui pourrait correspondre. Yoruichi fit le tour des surfaces sur lesquelles il aurait pu le poser tandis que Kohana se mit à fouiller les poches de ses vêtements et les tiroirs. Elles prenaient toutes les deux grand soin de ne rien déplacer. Pour peu qu'il soit maniaque ou doté d'une bonne mémoire, le moindre changement de place provoquerait l'étonnement et les soupçons.

Kohana brandit fièrement une sorte de jeton épais. Il était attaché à une cordelette qui devait se passer autour du cou si l'on en croyait sa longueur.

Refermant soigneusement derrière elles, elles revinrent vers la porte sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La chance leur souriait fortement depuis le début. Les rats de laboratoire avaient la fâcheuse tendance de travailler et se balader à des heures tout-à-fait déraisonnables pour les honnêtes gens, et franchement incommodes pour les moins honnêtes.

Lorsque Kohana plaça le jeton dans la cavité, la grande porte blindée s'ouvrit sur une salle immense hantée par des objets biscornus, des matières étranges, des lueurs intermittentes et des odeurs de synthèse.

S'étant assurées que rien n'allait se déclencher sur leur passage, elles firent rapidement le tour de la pièce. A part quelques annexes sur les côtés, il n'y avait aucun autre couloir, aucune autre issue. Elles avaient environ une à deux heures pour tout explorer et trouver des traces du Corbeau avant de devoir tout remettre en place et partir. Et encore, deux heures, c'était si la chance décidait de rester aussi accommodante qu'au début de l'expédition.

Elles se mirent aussitôt au travail, se répartissant les tâches en fonction de leurs connaissances et de leurs capacités. Kohana avait emporté avec elle un appareil photo et capturait cliché après cliché des documents et tables de travail qu'elle trouvait.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elles œuvraient dans un silence et une efficacité impressionnante lorsqu'elles sentirent une présence qui s'approchait. Malgré la porte blindée, Yoruichi avait repéré une odeur et les bras de Kohana avaient pris la chair de poule. Elles se dissimulèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, qui ne manquait heureusement pas de cachettes.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche, baillant tout ce qu'il pouvait, entra sans même jeter un œil autour de lui. Il s'assit machinalement à une table et chercha à se repérer, le regard encore abruti de sommeil. Enfin, il rassembla quelques feuilles, les lut rapidement comme s'il cherchait à se remettre les idées en place, puis se redressa et chercha à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

Ceci fait, il appuya sur un bouton qui alluma un petit écran en face de lui.

« Vous avez cinq minutes de retard. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, j'ai eu un problème avec… »

« Vous savez ce que je fais de vos excuse ? La prochaine fois que vous me faites attendre, je vous envoie au Hueco Mundo. »

« Ça ne se reproduira pas, Monsieur, je vous le jure ! »

« Quels résultats ? »

« Nous avons enfin avancés sur les canons. Nous avons réduit le risque d'explosion sur place à 0,8%. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Face à des shinigamis, on n'aura aucune chance de tenir avec des armes qui nous sautent à la figure. Réduisez le risque à 0,001% au moins. Et ce sera le commencement. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Je vous rappelle que notre échéance est dans un an et 8 mois. »

« Nous ferons notre possible. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je me fiche de vos méthodes tant que vous restez discrets, mais vous allez devoir augmenter votre efficacité de travail si vous voulez arriver à quoi que ce soit. Je viendrai dans une semaine pour vérifier vos processus et mener les recherches pendant quelques temps. »

« Bien Monsieur, nous préparerons ce qu'il faut. »

« Vous avez surtout intérêt à continuer à avancer. C'est tout pour moi. »

« Au revoir, Monsieur. »

La communication fut coupée par le correspondant et l'écran s'éteignit. L'homme posa sa tête sur ses mains, épaules basses, avant de se relever avec lassitude et de s'éponger le front.

« Bon, faut qu'je mette un coup d'cravache à tout l'monde. Mais d'abord, café et p'tit déj. »

Et il partit comme il était venu, pas lourd et traînant, yeux mi-clos, épaules défaites.

Les deux espionnes ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ce laboratoire allait grouiller de chercheurs affolés d'ici vingt minutes. Elles sortirent à la suite du visiteur après avoir vérifié qu'elles n'avaient laissé aucune trace de leur passage. Kohana fit un détour par la chambre du ronfleur qui leur avait si obligeamment prêté son badge pour le remettre là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Puis, elles prirent le couloir en sens inverse et retrouvèrent bientôt avec bonheur l'air frais de la nuit.

Le Corbeau serait dans ce labo dans une semaine et comptait y rester plusieurs jours.

Que l'assaut soit lancé dans ce délai ou qu'elles doivent mettre en place une filature, de toute façon, s'en était fait de lui.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 30 Décembre –**

« Yukiko-san ! J'prendrai l'menu du jour en double portion, avec un supplément de frites de patate douce à côté et votre sauce spéciale! »

« Des frites ? Tu viens ici et tu veux des frites ? Espèce d'ignare, va ! »

« Y a qu'ton cuisinier qui sache les faire à la perfection, que veux-tu ! »

« Hmph ! Va dans ta salle et je t'amène ça. »

Omaeda n'en demandait pas plus et partit s'installer tranquillement dans la petite salle à manger privée du premier étage. Ha, allier plaisir et boulot, il n'en demandait pas plus et il se régalait à l'avance, imaginant les plats savoureux et leurs odeurs alléchantes qu'on allait lui apporter d'ici quelques minutes.

Yukiko le rejoignit avec les plats promis en un temps record et ils s'attablèrent tous les deux avec la familiarité de vieux collègues et amis, se servant abondamment de ces mets qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie le gourmand Lucullus.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » L'interrogea Omaeda entre deux bouchées.

« Tiens, c'est la liste des nouvelles maisons de mercenaires que mes informateurs ont dénichés. Comme convenu, ils ne s'en sont pas trop approchés. Juste assez pour repérer les configurations extérieures. »

Marechiyo parcourut rapidement le papier du regard.

« Je vais transmettre ça à Soi Fon. Ça nous fait combien de maisons en tout ? »

« Une bonne cinquantaine répartie dans tout le Rukongai, à partir du 8ème district, jusqu'au 65ème. Ils osent pas trop s'aventurer au-delà, la chasse est plutôt bien gardée dans les quartiers plus éloignés. On dirait presque des petits baraquements militaires. Ils s'entraînent chaque jour et ont des missions de surveillance et de protection. Ils s'occupent également de faire régner leur loi dans les quartiers qu'ils occupent. Le type qui a mis le système en place doit non seulement avoir une sacrée autorité pour arriver à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par tous ces gus, mais aussi un sens de l'organisation qui ferait pâlir d'envie le capitaine Unohana. »

« Parce que tu la connais personnellement ? »

« Non, mais j'entends parler les shinigamis autour de moi… C'est mon métier de garder les oreilles ouvertes, j'te signale. »

Marechiyo se contenta d'un sourire ironique et amusé.

« Des problèmes en particuliers ? »

« J'ai conseillé à mes mouches d'éviter certains quartiers. J'avais trop de disparitions. Soit la drogue, soit la capture pour l'esclavage et les tests de labo, soit, une élimination parce qu'ils se faisaient repérer. Je sais pas mais en tout cas, j'ai préféré les prévenir pour limiter la casse, même si du coup, on a des zones blanches sans plus aucune visibilité maintenant. »

« Tu les as noté ? »

« Oui, elles sont même dessinées sur cette carte. Tu vois, j'te mâche le travail. »

Yukiko avait pris un ton moqueur et joyeux mais c'est sérieusement que son complice lui répondit.

« Merci Yukiko. Et rappelle-toi. A la moindre alerte, tu t'tires. Ton resto, tu pourras toujours le r'commencer ailleurs. »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'fuir aussi facilement. J'trouverai ceux qui ont fait disparaître Kohana et j'ai bien l'intention de contribuer à régler leurs comptes. »

Omaeda fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui aussi avait bien l'intention d'éclaircir cette histoire.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 31 Décembre –**

« Capitaine Zaraki ? »

« Ouais. »

« J'ai ici une nouvelle liste de camps de mercenaires. Il faut vérifier les informations, faire le décompte des têtes, et repérer si possible le Frelon. Le tout sans vous faire repérer. »

« Hm. On verra. »

Soi Fon soupira intérieurement mais refusa de répondre. Bizarrement, elle faisait confiance à son collègue pour remplir sa mission à peu près comme il fallait. L'empoisonnement de la petite lui avait donné une sacrée motivation pour agir un peu contre sa nature. Et l'ignorance dans laquelle se trouvaient la grande majorité des shinigamis vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Unohana montrait qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une étonnante discrétion.

Celui-ci partit sans rien ajouter. Il avait des proies à traquer, aussi peu amusantes soient-elles. Il soupirait après un combat digne de ce nom. Même la perspective de l'assaut à venir ne suffisait pas à le réjouir. Ces mercenaires ne tiendraient pas une seconde face à lui, même en l'affrontant à plusieurs. Ce serait une boucherie du début à la fin. Et si l'hémoglobine ne le dérangeait jamais, il avait par contre un problème lorsque ces adversaires ne lui demandaient aucun effort. Mais ils avaient creusé leur propre tombeau en s'alliant à cette organisation et ils paieraient de leur vie leur erreur. Et il espérait toujours que le Frelon s'avère un combattant plus à sa mesure.

Celui-ci était constamment en déplacement. Zaraki avait cru l'apercevoir au cours de certains de ses repérages mais le chef des mercenaires ne restait apparemment jamais plus de quelques heures dans un même camp, vérifiant l'entraînement de ses soldats et donnant quelques ordres avant de repartir pour un autre camp. Il faudrait qu'il l'appâte, qu'il crée un gros problème dans l'un des camps afin que le Frelon accoure pour régler la situation. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait d'abord y aller mollo, afin de lui laisser l'illusion qu'il pouvait le vaincre. Sinon, sa cible allait fuir sans demander son reste.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça ! Il n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle. La subtilité était un concept étranger pour lui et il avait l'intention qu'elle le reste. C'était bien pour sa femme et sa fille qu'il faisait ça. Sinon, il aurait simplement détruit tous ceux se dressant sur son passage en espérant que l'une de ses victimes soit le Frelon.

Et jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa barbe, Zaraki partit faire une reconnaissance des nouveaux camps dont on lui avait fourni la position.

0000000000

 **\- 54 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 2 Janvier –**

Le vent lui fouettait les moustaches, les tuiles résonnaient en inaudibles bruits sourds sous ses pattes, ses poils frémissaient sou l'effet de la course alors que ses yeux guettaient chaque obstacle, chaque danger, chaque zone d'ombre et de lumière et chaque mouvement de sa proie. L'air de la nuit emplissait ses narines de cette odeur si particulière d'une ville qui arrête peu à peu son mouvement pour entrer en repos, une odeur de terre froide et gelée, de fumée de bois et charbon sortant des cheminées, de température qui tombe, de bise venue de la campagne pour visiter les toits, s'infiltrer par les interstices et glacer jusqu'aux os ses victimes infortunées.

Yoruichi galopait, bondissait, se cachait, observait. Le cœur battant, le museau frémissant, elle attendait le dénouement de sa course avec une impatience qui lui chauffait le sang.

Il entra et ferma la porte. Peu de temps après, elle le vit fermer les rideaux d'une pièce tout en discutant avec un subordonné.

Elle avait trouvé son gîte.

A force de persévérance, de ténacité, et, ne nous le cachons pas, de talent, l'ancienne espionne avait enfin réussi à suivre le Chef jusqu'à son repère. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il terminait ses allées et venues dans cette même maison. Une espèce d'appartement caché entre plusieurs boutiques, quelques immeubles et des arrière-cours obscures. Difficile d'accès, dissimulé par l'anonymat et la banalité du quartier et avec de multiples issues de secours.

Elle avait observé chacun de ses déplacements, mémorisant les ruelles qu'il empruntait, les précautions qu'il prenait, les personnes qu'il rencontrait, les lieux qu'il fréquentait.

Tout avait été soigneusement reproduit et dessiné sur des cartes et des maquettes que Kohana et Soi Fon avaient mémorisées à leur tour.

Ne restait plus au chat qu'à vérifier tous les chemins qu'il pourrait prendre pour disparaître. Un jeu d'enfant pour une espionne surentraînée empruntant l'apparence d'un matou à la fourrure sombre.

Dans moins de deux semaines, l'assaut serait donné.

 _0000000000_

 _ **\- 3 ans après la défaite d'Aizen –**_

 _« Allez, c'est mou tout ça. T'essaye de m'louper exprès ou quoi ? »_

 _Kohana fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieuse. Ses mains étaient couvertes de scotch rouge à double face. Si elle tapait suffisamment fort sa cible, le scotch s'agrippait au tissu et restait là comme preuve de réussite. Seulement, la cible était légèrement récalcitrante. Le lieutenant Omaeda esquivait chacun des coups qu'elle donnait, ralentie qu'elle était par ses hésitations et sa peur._

 _Quoique, sa vitesse et la force de ses coups augmentaient sensiblement de semaine en semaine, alors qu'elle arrivait à grignoter morceau après morceau de ce grand mur intérieur qui la bloquait. Elle avait déjà réussi à laisser quelques morceaux de scotch à plusieurs reprises sur son adversaire. A chaque fois, il l'avait félicité. Et lors d'entraînements particulièrement réussis, il l'emmenait dans des restaurants ou des bistrots pour fêter les succès de son élève._

 _Ces progrès de fourmi n'avaient pas été suffisamment rapides pour l'Onmitsukido. Toutefois, Soi Fon répugnait à se séparer d'un tel talent pour l'infiltration et avait remarqué la motivation et la loyauté de ce chat errant à qui elle avait donné une seconde chance. C'est pourquoi, exceptionnellement, elle avait gardé ce nœud à problème dans sa division d'élite. Depuis quarante ans, la jeune femme opérait uniquement en solo pour les missions d'espionnage à haut risque et d'assassinats sans affrontement direct._

 _N'étant plus confrontée à l'animosité de ses collègues, Kohana avait gagné en assurance, d'autant plus qu'elle échouait très rarement lors de ses assignations. Elle avait gagné la confiance de ses supérieurs et ce répit émotionnel lui avait permis de travailler sur les blessures qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur._

 _Cette période de paix lui avait également permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec son zanpakuto. Elle avait enfin appris le nom de cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Mushoku. Et voici vingt ans qu'elle avait atteint le Shikai. Lorsque son capitaine avait appris les curieuses facultés de son sabre, elle avait commencé à lui confier les missions les plus complexes, sachant que ce n'était plus simplement une question de talent et d'expérience pour l'espionne, mais que celle-ci avait une sacrée carte joker dans sa manche pour réussir là où les autres échouaient._

 _Suite à ses succès indéniables, et n'étant plus obligés de travailler avec elle, les membres de l'Onmitsukido avaient fini par la tolérer, voire même la respecter. Omaeda l'avait même mise en charge de l'instruction des recrues, se disant que ça lui ferait du bien de devoir parler avec de la bleusaille qui ne connaissait pas son passif et devait tout apprendre du métier. La petite avait besoin d'interagir avec des âmes de temps à autre, elle était déjà assez sauvage comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une dose._

 _Kohana se retrouvait donc avec une mine d'informations ultra confidentielles obtenues au fil de ses enquêtes et à partir de son poste d'observation d'instructeur. Elle entendait les gens parler autour d'elle, analysait les façons de faire autour d'elle. Et depuis quelques temps, pas mal de questions et d'idées commençaient à germer dans sa tête et elle avait décidé d'en parler avec son maître._

 _Suants et soufflants, ils terminèrent leur entraînement avant de se diriger vers de grandes gourdes pour se désaltérer. Omaeda ne pouvait plus se tourner tranquillement les pouces lors de leurs sessions. Il devait maintenant se dépenser autant, voire plus qu'elle. Même si ça le maintenait en forme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grommeler intérieurement face à cet état des choses. Mais la fatigue qui l'accablait n'était rien face à la fierté qu'il ressentait face aux progrès de son disciple._

 _« Chef ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petite ? »_

 _« L'Onmitsukido et la 2nde division, avant Yoruichi-sama, c'était deux entités complètement séparées, c'est bien ça ?_

 _« Ouais, même si la 2ème était plus dans la surveillance dès le départ et qu'il y avait souvent des collaborations, c'est elle qui a les réunit en assumant le poste de capitaine pour chacune. C'est pour ça que les hauts sièges de la 2nde sont également chacun responsable d'une des divisions de l'Onmitsukido depuis. »_

 _« Et pourtant, les deux entités restent assez distinctes, non ? J'ai remarqué que la 2ème division se retrouvait parfois avec des missions assez spéciales et qui conviendraient mieux à l'Onmitsukido pour la seule et bonne raison que c'est un ordre officiel. En fait, l'Onmitsukido s'occupe de tout ce qui doit rester secret et la deuxième division, de tout ce qui est affiché au plus ou moins grand jour. Mais c'est pas pour autant que toutes les missions assignées à l'Onmitsukido pour des raisons de silence conviennent à leur façon de faire et à leur entraînement. Pareil avec la 2ème division. Parfois, on leur confie des missions qui sont bien officielles mais pas forcément adaptées à leurs talents. »_

 _« Où veux-tu en venir, gamine ? »_

 _« La deuxième division reste avant tout une division de soldats. Tandis qu'à l'Onmitsukido, on fonctionne un peu différemment. On est bizarre, voire complètement tarés, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on réussit dans des situations improbables. Du coup, si on arrêtait d'assigner les missions entre les deux entités suivant le niveau de discrétion requis mais plutôt par rapport aux spécialisations nécessaires, est-ce qu'on n'y gagnerait pas ? Ça faciliterait les choses pour tout le monde. L'Onmitsukido gagnerait un peu de notoriété, ce qui ne peut pas faire de mal pour le recrutement, et il faudrait installer plus de protocoles de sécurité et de confidentialité à la 2ème division, ce qui ne leur fera pas de mal non plus. De plus, si on resserre les liens entre les deux et qu'on se côtoie plus souvent entre Onmitsukido et soldats, les premiers auront une meilleure visibilité sur ce qui se passe et se dit dans les rangs du Gotei et ça nous permettra d'interagir plus souvent avec des gens un peu plus normaux et de mieux les comprendre, tandis que les seconds apprendront de nous les réflexes pour rester discrets et les raisons derrière toutes les précautions que nous prenons. D'un côté comme de l'autre, on obtiendrait des agents mieux renseignés et plus efficaces. »_

 _« Et le cloisonnement dans tout ça ? »_

 _« Nous connaissant, c'est pas de travailler plus souvent avec les soldats qui va nous faire déballer not'vie et nos grandes questions sur l'univers. Et il faudrait que ceux-ci apprennent à tenir un peu mieux leur langue, c'est sûr. Il y aurait besoin d'une enquête plus approfondie sur chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'ils intègrent la division, mais de toute façon, ce sont des mesures qui ont déjà commencé à se mettre en place avec le capitaine Soi Fon. »_

 _« Faudrait tester voir comment ça marche. Mais faut pas oublier que le Gotei 13 est plongé jusqu'au cou dans la politique et les jeux de pouvoir, l'Onmitsukido et la 2nde division encore plus que le reste. Faudrait non seulement que l'capitaine approuve l'idée, mais aussi le capitaine commandant. Et m'est avis que pour un réarrangement pareil, même la chambre des 46 pourrait se retrouver impliquée. »_

 _« Ça coûte rien de d'mander au cap'taine, non ? »_

 _Omaeda fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un moment puis haussa les épaules. Fasse au fiasco survenu avec Aizen, et la responsabilité des deux entités pour ne pas avoir repéré tout ça à l'avance, l'idée d'une réorganisation avait déjà effleuré plus d'une fois l'esprit des haut-gradés. Maintenant, restait à savoir si cette vision-là était la bonne. En soupirant, il lui fit signe de le suivre et la conduisit hors des souterrains de l'Onmitsukido, vers les baraques de la 2nde division._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 5 ans après la défaite d'Aizen –_**

 _« Capitaine ? »_

 _Soi Fon releva la tête en direction de la subordonnée qu'elle avait appelée dans son bureau._

 _« Ah, Kohana. J'ai reçu plusieurs rapports sur un lieu suspect dans le 38ème district Nord du Rukongai. Les témoignages parlent de substances hautement addictives et d'interactions entre des couches très différentes de la population, notamment des nobles et des shinigamis. Je veux que vous observiez tout ce qui s'y passe et que vous me fassiez un compte-rendu minutieux de l'endroit et de son niveau de dangerosité. Action subversive, gang, complot, plateforme de drogue, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas plus de détails que ça alors je compte sur vous. »_

 _« Bien Capitaine. »_

 _Kohana prit les documents que lui tendait Soi Fon et partit sans qu'un mot de plus soit échangé._

 _Le voyage se déroula sans histoire et elle trouva rapidement sa destination._

 _Elle contempla la scène pendant quelques minutes, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit._

 _Les ferma à nouveau._

 _Tout au long de sa carrière, et même lors de son enfance, elle avait vu passer toutes sortes d'affaires douteuses, bizarres, burlesques ou clairement perverses. Mais jamais encore elle n'était tombée sur un cas pareil._

 _Une petite gargote coincée entre une boutique de tailleur et une épicerie affichait avec fierté une enseigne plus grande qu'elle aux yeux des passants intrigués._

 _L'Odyssée de Rex._

 _Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce nom biscornu et imprononçable ? Et cette orthographe bizarre ? Rekseu ?_

 _L'auberge avait un air bon enfant, accueillant, généreux. Le genre d'endroit où l'on amène sa famille et ses amis. L'atmosphère toute entière était enjouée et riante. Et elle ne voyait nulle part de personnes droguées ou de comploteurs ou même de gardes, rien qui puisse lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, à elle qui avait remporté la médaille de la paranoïa, décoration non officielle que les onmitsukidos décernaient aux leurs tous les quatre ans avec quelques autres du même genre. Pour l'instant, Soi Fon n'était pas au courant de ce petit jeu. Encore heureux. Car avant que Kohana n'arrive, c'était elle la grande gagnante du titre en question._

 _Méfiante malgré tout, et sachant de par son expérience passée que l'ingéniosité humaine était parfois sans limite, elle observa les environs et l'intérieur de l'auberge depuis son perchoir, soigneusement dissimulée aux regards de tous._

 _Elle y passa trois jours._

 _Cette auberge avait les patrons les plus hétéroclites qui soient. Nobles, marchands, artisans, shinigamis, agriculteurs, employés de maison, tous se pressaient aux portes et acceptaient de côtoyer des gens de classe bien différente. La hiérarchie sociale était accrochée au porte-manteau pour n'être reprise qu'à la sortie. C'était même pire que ça. Les riches eux-mêmes acceptaient de faire la queue. Ils acceptaient d'attendre derrière des inférieurs pour pouvoir entrer et manger à l'intérieur. Même les pouilleux défilaient du côté de l'arrière-cour pour fouiller les poubelles ou quémander quelques morceaux à la porte de service._

 _Elle avait identifié la gérante de l'établissement. Une grande brune et mince qui accueillait tout le monde avec le sourire, quel que soit le poids de sa bourse ou le tissu de ces vêtements. Elle discutait, plaisantait, faisait le service, patrouillait la salle et trouvait toujours un moyen de diffuser les situations tendues qui ne manquaient pas de se créer avec des personnes venant d'horizons aussi divers._

 _Les gens l'appelaient Yukiko-san. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait de son vrai nom. La substance addictive devait se trouver dans la nourriture pour qu'il y ait un tel engouement pour les plats servis. Quoique, les fumets qui s'élevaient jusqu'à ses postes d'observations lui susurraient des promesses alléchantes au creux de ses narines et pouvaient expliquer d'elles-mêmes le succès de l'auberge._

 _Il était hors de question qu'elle entre dans la petite salle au plafond bas et sans aucune issue de secours alors que celle-ci grouillait de monde._

 _La nuit, alors que les lieux étaient déserts, c'était une autre histoire._

 _Par prudence, elle invoqua discrètement son zanpakuto et se dirigea en silence vers la cuisine qui se trouvait en sous-sol. Alors qu'elle pensait y retrouver le silence et l'obscurité, elle fut accueillie par de grandes lumières et deux personnes qui discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé et de glaces à la crème géantes et… alléchantes._

 _Elles papotaient tranquillement à minuit face à du thé et des glaces. Kohana les classa immédiatement dans la catégorie des folles. Restait à déterminer si elles étaient dangereuse._

 _Se remettant avec peine de sa surprise, elle décida d'écouter discrètement leur conversation._

 _Elle écouta et écouta encore jusqu'à trois heures du matin sans se faire repérer. Les deux filles se rendirent alors compte de l'heure et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se reposer un peu._

 _Pendant une semaine, elle continua de visiter clandestinement les cuisines la nuit. Lorsque celle-ci était déserte, elle la fouillait consciencieusement, ainsi que la salle et le bureau de la gérante, à la recherche du moindre élément suspect. Quand il y avait du monde : toujours les deux mêmes tarées qui se faisaient des combos bizarres à des heures incongrues sans se soucier de l'heure tardive, elle écoutait._

 _Puis, après deux semaines d'enquête, elle remit son rapport à Soi Fon._

 _Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, s'inquiéta sur sa santé mentale, les leva deux-trois fois jusqu'au ciel et les roula même une fois. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement au fur et à mesure que sa subordonnée exposait son idée._

 _Eventuellement, elle se mit à réfléchir, à poser des questions, soulevant un détail, discutant une possibilité._

 _Enfin, elle hocha la tête, donna quelques indications et Kohana repartit dans le 38ème district Nord avec un nouvel ordre de mission._

 _La nuit d'après, alors que les deux complices savouraient tranquillement des assiettes de fruit arrosées de sauce au chocolat avec une boisson étrange qu'elles appelaient de la chouffe ou quelque chose du genre, elle entra silencieusement dans la cuisine._

 _En pleine lumière. Sans Mushoku._

 _Les deux femmes sursautèrent et se mirent en garde, l'une avec un couteau de cuisine, l'autre avec un rouleau à pâtisserie._

 _Kohana se présenta. L'une la regarda intriguée, l'autre se replia un peu plus dans l'ombre. Mais Kohana connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts l'identité de la cuisinière et ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure._

 _« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kohana Mumei et je fais partie de l'Onmitsukido. J'ai un marché à vous proposer. »_

 _Elle ne sut pas trop comment, mais deux heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait attablée avec elles, inspectant d'un regard méfiant et à la fois tenté l'assiette posée devant elle, alors qu'elles négociaient toutes les trois les termes de leur alliance._


	17. 16 - L'assaut

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous allez bien malgré le confinement et que vous n'êtes pas en train de tourner en chèvre dans votre studio/appartement/maison.  
Je me suis dépêchée de terminer ce chapitre afin de vous procurer un peu de lecture. Et parce que la date butoir approchait! ^^

Mais ouf, une fois encore, j'ai réussi à terminer à temps et le télétravail a un peu aidé cela mais chuuuuut! Faut pas l'dire à mon manager. Rassurez-vous, tout mon travail a été fait, et fait au maximum de mes capacités. Et s'il me reste un peu de temps sur mes horaires de travail après ça... et bien... voilà voilà...

Hihi! Bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre là. Encore un chapitre en Avril pour conclure la première partie et on entame en Mai la deuxième (et dernière partie) de cette fic.

Un énooooooorme merci à Eclipse et Gun d'Ange pour leurs commentaires qui sont une source de grande joie, d'encouragements et parfois même d'inspiration! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et faites attention à vous!

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 16 – L'assaut

 _Assaut : confrontation entre au moins deux entités, souvent séparées par une surface plane et/ou des murs d'épaisseur plus ou moins fiable, qui nécessitent donc un mouvement ou une succession de mouvements pour être franchis._

 _Ce mouvement est accompagné, si l'on en croit la littérature jeunesse, de grandes exclamations et bruits divers ressemblant à des « aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghs ». Bruits d'ailleurs curieusement répétés, mais sur une tonalité très différente, par la partie adverse lorsque celle-ci comprend qu'elle n'a aucune chance._

 _Etrange paradoxe où, dans une circonstance donnée, un même son signifie à la fois « On va vous écrabouiller ! » et « On l'savait merci au s'coursàl'aidequelqu'unallômamanbobo ! »_

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 4 Janvier –**

4h du matin.

L'heure à laquelle les derniers fêtards rentrent chez eux, tellement imbibés d'alcool et d'autres substances qu'ils sont incapables d'enregistrer ce que leurs sens leur transmettent.

L'heure où les lève-tôts profitent des derniers moments de sommeil avant d'entamer leur journée.

L'heure où les gardes relâchent leur vigilance, où les paupières se font les plus lourdes, où le sommeil menace de remporter le dur combat avec l'épuisante et impardonnable veille, où chaque minute s'étire dans une longueur intransigeante qui se transforme en éclair dès que l'on rend les armes.

L'heure parfaite pour s'éclipser d'une division hautement surveillée pour recevoir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le rapport urgent et hautement confidentiel de l'un de ses subordonnés.

Le capitaine commandant écoutait de toutes ses oreilles les informations que livrait Soi Fon sur les événements des dernières semaines. Le risque de traîtres dans sa propre division et l'attention qu'il attirait au moindre geste l'avaient empêché de se mêler activement à l'affaire. Ce n'est qu'une fois par mois environ qu'il obtenait les résultats du moment, réfléchissait aux décisions prises par Soi Fon et apportait ses propres ordres et expertises.

Celle-ci avait presque terminé son rapport.

« Nous sommes prêts à lancer l'assaut dans trois jours. Nous avons réussi à identifier un moment propice pour l'élimination et l'arrestation du Chef et de tous ses lieutenants. Deux points de vigilance cependant. Ils ont inventé un dispositif les protégeant des pressions de reiatsu trop fortes et des paralysies et évanouissements qu'elles provoquent. Ce dispositif est encore en stade expérimental mais nul doute que les plus haut-gradés en soient munis. De plus, ils ont déjà plusieurs prototypes d'armes anti-reiatsu qui fonctionnent même si elles mettent encore en danger leurs utilisateurs. Là encore, il est probable qu'ils en portent avec eux, à utiliser en dernier recours.

La plus grande difficulté sera de maintenir le silence complet sur toute l'opération afin de ne pas alerter la chambre des 46 avant que Ginrei Kuchiki ne soit prêt à les confronter avec toutes les preuves. Et pour éviter que le menu fretin n'ait le temps de s'éparpiller avant que nous puissions les pourchasser. De plus, nous devons éviter de faire des victimes et privilégier la capture. En plus d'être complètement éparpillés dans le Rukongai et entourés de passants et de badauds, nous serons également extrêmement limités dans les moyens que nous pourrons utiliser. »

« Je me suis toujours dit que les capitaines dépendaient trop de la force brute. Ça leur fera du bien de recourir à la discrétion pour une fois. Mis à part le capitaine Zaraki, je ne me fais pas de souci sur ce sujet. Cependant, votre lieutenante sera-t-elle à même d'assurer son rôle ? »

« J'ai toute confiance en elle, capitaine commandant. »

« J'ai accepté sa nomination car vous m'avez juré qu'elle avait les talents requis pour ce poste et que son handicap était contrôlé. Ne me faites pas regretter ma clémence. »

« Une personne comme le Chef ne sera pas capable de réveiller ce handicap-là. Ce n'est pas un combattant ni même un sanguin. Il utilise son charisme et son intelligence pour tordre la vérité et manipuler les esprits. Mumei sait parfaitement de quoi il est capable et elle ne lui laissera pas une chance. De plus, Yoruichi-sama sera là pour protéger ses arrières et le traquer au cas où il parviendrait à fuir avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. »

Genryusai fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas même si un sérieux doute persistait chez lui.

« Dans ce cas, je vous donne officiellement l'ordre de lancer l'assaut à 14h le 7 janvier. Je rassemblerai les capitaines le matin même. Unohana, et Zaraki ne seront pas tenu d'y assister, au vu de leur mission, mais devront trouver des subordonnés de confiance pour exécuter mes ordres. Même chose pour Kuchiki et vous, puisque vous aurez vos propres objectifs sur lesquels vous concentrer. Contactez nos alliés et assurez-vous que nos conditions seront bien respectées. »

« A vos ordres, capitaine commandant. »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Janvier – 13h50**

Le géant et la pixie. On aurait pu en écrire un conte. Cependant, celui-ci allait prendre une tournure inattendue. Car ils attendaient tous deux, dociles pour une fois, face à l'humble trotteuse d'une montre cabossée. La même adrénaline parcourait leur reiatsu, la même énergie sauvage qui les tenait en arrêt jusqu'à ce que le signal se déclenche. L'armée qu'ils allaient affronter, petit groupe par petit groupe, ne poserait aucun problème. Par contre, ils avaient une vingtaine de points, tous plus éloignés les uns que les autres, à visiter en moins de vingt heures, et sans toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul innocent. Une fois ces maisons plus importantes réduites à néant, ils pourraient tranquillement s'amuser avec le reste. C'était un défi inédit pour eux et ils souriaient de concert face à ce nouveau jeu qu'on leur offrait.

A plusieurs districts de là, leur médecin favori se tenait embusquée dans le recoin d'une ruelle, observant attentivement la préparation d'un convoi. Au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, une femme dirigeait avec efficacité son escouade d'employés.

Dans un manoir alliant grandeur de la richesse et élégance des traditions et de la culture, le maître des lieux donnait ses dernières instructions à son majordome, afin de recevoir son invité avec toutes les mesures requises.

A quelques pas d'une arrière-cour aux apparences désertes, un homme dissimulé dans un manteau sombre bailla un grand coup derrière son éventail avant de tapoter un appareil étrange.

Le 11ème siège de la 7ème division supervisait l'entraînement d'une escouade dans l'un des terrains les plus écartés des baraques. Elle ignorait cependant que ce terrain ne lui avait pas été attribué par hasard. Tout comme elle ignorait qu'une paire d'yeux impassibles suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Ayant travaillé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la matinée, suivant les expressions, le Chef s'était réveillé à peine une heure avant. Il achevait à présent son repas tout en donnant quelques instructions à son adjoint. Un chat noir se prélassait nonchalamment sur le toit d'en face, profitant des rayons de soleil de cette belle journée d'hiver.

Et dans un autre monde, un groupe hétéroclite aux apparences monstrueuses demeurait étrangement silencieux, le regard fixé sur des chiffres défilant dans un long et insupportable compte à rebours.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 7 Janvier – 14h**

« Tajima-san ? Le capitaine a un nouveau projet pour vous. Il veut vous voir dans le labo 34. »

« Le 34 ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout ! Bon, j'y vais avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Et puisque tu es là, surveille un peu ces éprouvettes, veux-tu ? »

« Bien, Tajima-san. »

Ledit Tajima se dirigea tranquillement vers le lieu indiqué par son capitaine. C'était une petite salle éloignée des principaux bâtiments de la division et relativement isolée. Kurotsuchi l'utilisait généralement pour des projets personnels. Il devait avoir une piste à explorer à laquelle il ne pouvait pas accorder le temps nécessaire et songeait sans doute à la lui confier.

Franchissant la porte du labo, il retrouva là quatre autres de ses collègues. Il échangea un regard entendu avec l'un d'entre eux avec lequel il partageait certaines ambitions. La position de 4ème siège ne suffisait pas à ses aspirations et il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir par d'autres moyens ce que le système du Gotei l'empêchait d'acquérir.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du capitaine résonna dans la salle. « Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, commençons. Vous êtes cinq à avoir essayé de me doubler sans me toucher un seul mot de vos petites activités extracurriculaires. Je ne suis pas pour décourager les initiatives personnelles mais je ne supporte pas qu'on révèle mes secrets à d'autres. Vous avez de la chance, le capitaine commandant m'a fait promettre de vous garder en vie et en état de parler. Ce qui me laisse pas mal de possibilités, je dois l'admettre. Et comme je viens de mettre au point cette nouvelle drogue hallucinogène, je pourrai donc faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Essayez de prendre des notes sur vos réactions et états mentaux, ça me sera utile. »

Dès le début du discours du capitaine, un grand clac sonore avait marqué le verrouillage de la porte, seule issue de la pièce. La terreur s'était peu à peu insinuée à travers les membres de chacun des cinq shinigamis. Et une odeur étrange envahissait à présent leurs narines. Tajima eut à peine le temps de regretter son ambition démesurée avant que les premières images ne commencent à hanter son cerveau.

0000000000

Kyoraku était blême. Et pas à cause d'une cuite. La réunion de ce matin rejouait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _« Nous avons à nouveau des traîtres parmi nous. J'ai une liste de noms découverts au fil des derniers mois par une cellule de crise. Je vous confierai les détails plus tard, une fois l'affaire résolue. En attendant, voici mes instructions à respecter à la lettre, sans AUCUNE exception. »_

 _Yamamoto avait alors jeté un regard prononcé vers Kurotsuchi._

 _« A 14h précise, chacun de ces noms doit être appréhendé dans la discrétion la plus complète et mis hors d'état de nuire et de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Chaque capitaine ou remplaçant s'occupera du nettoyage dans sa propre division. Je veux ces personnes en vie et en état de répondre aux questions qu'on leur posera. Leur transfert chez l'Onmitsukido aura lieu à partir de 16h et sera effectué par le capitaine Soi Fon en personne. Vous avez interdiction d'essayer de leur tirer les vers du nez. Laissez faire les professionnels si vous ne voulez pas que l'affaire échoue. Je vous donnerai les détails une fois la situation réglée. »_

Kyoraku fronça les sourcils et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis ce matin. Il éprouvait des difficultés à garder son masque d'insouciance face à une nouvelle traîtrise au sein du Gotei. Et sa colère bouillonnait à l'intérieur, cherchant une cible.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, capitaine ? » Demanda la jeune shinigami qui venait de recevoir l'ordre d'entrer. Il hocha la tête et elle s'approcha du bureau, regardant d'un œil curieux les deux autres shinigamis assemblés face à lui. Ils étaient au complet.

« J'étais en réunion avec les capitaines ce matin. Je songeais à une journée de printemps, paisible, ensoleillée, une belle femme à mes côtés, à savourer une coupe de saké tout en me laissant bercer par une brise légère et le son d'un shamisen. C'est alors que la voix de notre capitaine commandant bien-aimé a interrompu ma rêverie de façon assez brusque. Les ordres qu'il nous a donné ont sonné très désagréablement à mes oreilles et m'ont laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. »

Les subordonnés attendaient, curieux et stoïques, qu'il se serve du premier prétexte venu pour leur déléguer des corvées. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il se redresse soudain dans son siège, s'accoude à son bureau et, se penchant vers eux, qu'il les fixe avec un regard furieux.

Sa voix claqua, lente, articulée, précise et aussi coupante qu'un fouet. « Je ne sais pas encore exactement l'étendue de vos crimes, mais vous êtes en état d'arrestation, effectif maintenant, et sans aucune chance de réintégrer ma division ou le Gotei 13 par la suite. »

Ils cherchèrent une issue, apeurés, mais la lieutenante Ise bloquait la porte après avoir discrètement lancé un sort de kido qui englobait toute la pièce. C'est alors que le capitaine relâcha toute sa pression spirituelle, sachant que le sort invoqué par sa lieutenante n'en laisserait pas filtrer une miette à l'extérieur. Trois bruits sourds résonnèrent dans le bureau, marquant la chute de trois corps évanouis.

« En attendant l'arrivée de Soi Fon, que dirais-tu de partager une bouteille de saké, ma Nanao-chan ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, capitaine. »

Celui-ci soupira, ayant prédit la réponse de sa subordonnée.

« Je crois que j'accepterai peut-être un entraînement avec Zaraki lorsqu'il reviendra. Ça me défoulera. »

Nanao le regarda bizarrement avant de décréter d'un ton calme : « Le comportement suicidaire ne vous convient pas, capitaine. Je préfère encore que vous buviez du saké. Une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec eux. » rajouta-t-elle rapidement alors qu'une lueur joyeuse luisait déjà dans le regard de son supérieur.

0000000000

Karin Kurosaki avait décidé de mener un entraînement spécial. Elle avait choisi elle-même les volontaires et promis à ceux qui soupiraient déjà de soulagement qu'elle penserait à eux pour la prochaine fois. Ce qui avait insufflé en eux le même désespoir que celui qui assombrissait les mines des heureux gagnants. Ceux-ci marchaient désormais à contrecœur, houspillés par leur supérieure car ils n'avançaient pas assez vite à son gré.

Elle s'était battue bec et ongle pour arriver à sa position, imposant par la force brute ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à inspirer par une attitude professionnelle. Yumichika Ayasegawa avait applaudi l'arrivée d'une acolyte intelligente et se comportant avec style. Mais bien qu'il ait lui-même refusé d'être nommé 4ème siège, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser n'importe qui prendre ce poste. Elle avait dû prouver en combat honorable qu'elle le méritait. L'affrontement avait été mémorable et la division tout entière ne cessait de spéculer sur les coups qui avaient été échangés. Oui, spéculer. Le 5ème siège avait interdit les spectateurs et fait jurer à Karin de ne jamais révéler son shikai à qui que ce soit.

Malgré cela, il avait reconnu avec dignité sa défaite, Karin était montée en grade après sa sortie de l'hôpital et les soldats de la 11ème avaient vite appris à la craindre tout autant qu'à la respecter. A l'instar de son frère, elle possédait un formidable reiatsu. Même si elle avait une approche plus stratégique lors de ses combats, ses sessions d'entraînements n'avaient rien à envier à celles d'Ikkaku et Yumichika. Les pauvres victimes devaient alors apprendre très rapidement à utiliser leur cerveau, aussi inhabituel que cela soit pour eux, s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir la honte de leur troupe ou passer plusieurs semaines à la 4ème division.

Kenpachi avait permis cet écart à la routine tant qu'on se battait convenablement, c'est-à-dire avec son sabre et ses poings. Le kido n'avait rien à faire chez lui mais la stratégie n'était pas tout-à-fait interdite, surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter une certaine capitaine.

C'était justement ce genre d'entraînement qu'elle se proposait aujourd'hui de faire suivre à un nombre très réduit et soigneusement choisi de ses subordonnés. Un entraînement auquel allaient participer certains membres de la 6ème dans un souci de collaboration inter-division. Le lieutenant Abarai et ses victimes…, pardon, ses volontaires, devaient les rejoindre à un endroit éloigné de toute civilisation.

En tout, sept shinigamis allaient disparaître sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive avant un ou deux jours.

0000000000

« Dis, tu as vu passer Kinta ? Je le cherche depuis ce matin. »

« Non, mais si personne n'arrive à le trouver, c'est peut-être qu'il est parti en mission spéciale. »

« C'est vrai, en plus, Ume a disparu elle-aussi. Si ça se trouve, ils sont sur la même affaire. »

« On les reverra d'ici quelques jours, alors. Mieux vaut ne pas poser de questions. »

« Tu as raison. Tant pis, ce n'était pas très urgent. Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis debout depuis minuit. »

« Aoutch, les quarts du petit matin sont les pires. Repose-toi bien ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans ce couloir de la 2ème division. Quant à Kinta et Ume, ils avaient quitté la seconde division à sept heures du matin, pour ne plus jamais être revus. Il n'était pas rare que les missions hautement confidentielles fassent des victimes.

0000000000

Surveillant attentivement les mouvements de ses subordonnés, Haya Sakai songeait à agrandir son cercle de connaissances, ou plutôt, à l'améliorer. Maintenant qu'elle avait des mouches dans toutes les divisions, il lui fallait infiltrer les plus hautes sphères du commandement. Quelques sièges à un chiffre seraient les bienvenus, quoique plus difficiles à attirer et contrôler.

L'arrivée d'un papillon des enfers interrompit sa réflexion. Apparemment son capitaine avait besoin d'elle pour une mission urgente et quelqu'un allait la remplacer pour superviser l'entraînement.

Donnant l'ordre à ses soldats de continuer sans elle, elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers les baraques, maudissant l'andouille qui lui avait attribué le terrain le plus éloigné de la division pour ce foutu exercice.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec le Capitaine Soi Fon au détour d'un chemin complètement désert.

« Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? »

Soi Fon la dévisagea un instant, sans rien laisser paraître. Elle ne percevait aucune inquiétude, stress ou même remord chez sa proie. Celle-ci ne se doutait de rien. Bien.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle esquissa un pas de shunpo pour atterrir derrière Sakai et l'assommer de plusieurs coups stratégiquement placés.

Contemplant le corps affaissé à ses pieds, elle remarqua qu'une des mains était à moitié dans une poche. Sakai avait réussi à saisir une de ces armes anti-reiatsu avant de s'écrouler. Ses réflexes étaient aiguisés et elle avait du potentiel. Quel gâchis.

0000000000

« Bon, alors vous avez retrouvé mon sac de bonbons ? Nan, nan, j'veux pas d'ces sacs-là ! J'en avais un spécial avec mon nom d'ssus ! Il est toujours pas là vot'chef ? J'parie qu'c'est vous qui l'avez récupéré. J'vais appeler Ken-chan si vous m'le rendez pas ! Et vos mouvements, c'est d'la merde ! C'est pas comme ça qu'vous allez réussir à vous battre contre lui. Faut donner le coup comme ça ! Et là, faut essayer d'esquiver comme ça pour ensuite taper là. »

Les mercenaires n'en pouvaient plus. Depuis quatre jours, cette peste les asticotait quotidiennement, venant semer la pagaille, mordre leurs bras, casser les objets autour d'elle, réclamant à cor et à cris son sachet de bonbons qu'elle avait perdu dans le coin et en profitant pour donner des conseils non bienvenus sur leurs entraînements. Ils avaient tout essayé. L'autorité d'abord, avant de se prendre une rouste et de se tourner vers la diplomatie. Ils avaient même fini par aller acheter des sachets remplis de sucreries afin de la convaincre de les laisser tranquilles. En vain.

Elle clamait qu'elle voulait parler à leur chef, que c'était inadmissible, que c'était un sac très spécial et que Ken-chan allait leur flanquer la rossée de leur vie s'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils ne savaient pas qui était ce Ken-chan, mais vu l'efficacité du monstre rose pour les terroriser, ils ne doutaient pas de ces capacités.

En désespoir de cause, ils avaient appelé leur chef pour parlementer avec elle et, peut-être, la battre en combat singulier. Après tout, le chef était un sacré guerrier, il ne devrait pas perdre face à cette boule d'énergie infernale, non ?

Il était arrivé la veille au soir, exaspéré par l'incompétence de ses subordonnés qui n'étaient même pas capable de se faire craindre et respecter par une gamine. Ladite gamine avait débarqué deux minutes plus tôt et il avait entièrement révisé son jugement depuis. Que foutait Yachiru Kusajishi chez eux et comment allaient-ils faire pour la persuader de ne PAS appeler son « Ken-chan ».

Ils étaient dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

Prenant une grande inspiration, tant pour calmer ses nerfs que pour se donner du courage, il s'avança dans la cour et interpella Le Problème.

« Lieute… Hm Kusajishi-san ? Je suis le chef de cette troupe. Je vous prie d'accepter toutes nos excuses pour la perte de votre sac. J'ai fait fouiller toute la baraque mais nous ne l'avons malheureusement pas trouvé. Je peux vous assurer que mes hommes ne l'ont pas pris. Cependant, je suis prêt à les envoyer enquêter dans tout le quartier pour le retrouver. Ou alors, nous pourrions vous offrir un sac strictement identique au vôtre pour remplacer votre regrettable perte. Si vous acceptez cet arrangement, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance et gentillesse, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, de ne plus troubler mes hommes ? »

« D'où c'que tu connais mon nom, toi ? »

« Heu, vous êtes célèbre parmi les combattants du Rukongai. Vos prouesses sont un sujet d'admiration pour nous tous. » Et de cauchemars mais il se garda bien d'ajouter ce détail.

Oui, il avait enterré tout son orgueil et sa fierté dans un trou, et il creusait encore plus profondément l'abîme dans lequel ils avaient été jetés. Juste au cas où.

La petite fit la moue, dubitative, puis se retourna vers la grande porte qui donnait sur la rue en agitant les bras et en sautant sur place.

« Kennyyyyy ! C'est boooon ! »

Deux sentiments très distincts surgirent chez le Frelon. Tout d'abord, la terreur pure et dure en songeant que le capitaine de la 11ème était à quelques pas de là. Puis le grand soulagement aux mots bénis annonçant que l'affaire était conclue.

Lorsque le capitaine en question débarqua à travers la porte avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ces dents, ce soulagement disparu tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. La petite sortit dans la rue et ferma soigneusement la porte, se contentant de ces paroles cryptiques :

« Je fais l'guet. Amuse-toi bien ! Et rappelle-toi qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'temps ! »

Ses souvenirs devinrent un peu confus par la suite. Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures après, il se demanda par quel miracle il était encore en vie, quoique couvert de bandages.

Et que faisait-il dans cette cellule ?

0000000000

« Ordre à tout le personnel, rendez-vous dans le laboratoire principal immédiatement. Je répète, ordre à tout le personnel, rendez-vous dans le laboratoire principal immédiatement. »

Les quelques chercheurs qui finissaient leur repas levèrent la tête, intrigués.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

« Non, mais comme le boss est là, il veut peut-être nous faire passer une annonce importante. »

« Mieux vaut se dépêcher si on veut se faire bien voir. »

« T'as raison, tant pis, je finirai mes mochis tout à l'heure. Pff, jamais une minute tranquille, ici. »

« Chut, il y a sûrement des micros partout. »

Son collègue soupira mais n'osa pas lancer une réplique.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers dans le grand labo et y trouvèrent une certaine cohue.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes tous là ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Comment ça une annonce générale ? Nous n'avons rien entendu ici. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

Le Corbeau travaillait dans un bureau adjacent, essayant de se concentrer sur des mathématiques particulièrement complexes. Dérangé par le bruit général, il sortit comme un furieux de sa tanière pour demander la raison du chahut.

Il réagit au quart de tour dès qu'on eut achevé de lui expliquer la situation.

« Que le petit plaisantin qui a joué avec le système de diffusion se dénonce tout de suite s'il ne veut pas mourir lentement mais sûrement une fois que je l'aurai trouvé. »

Il y eut soudain un grand silence. On entendait plus que les bips sonores et les ronronnements des machines.

« Bien, bien, bien. Merci d'avoir été aussi réactifs, ça m'a facilité la tâche. Ha, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite mais les issues de cette pièce ont été bloquées par mes bons soins. Et je crains que vos machines n'arrivent plus à émettre un seul signal en dehors de cette pièce. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'homme en shihakusho vert dont les yeux étaient dissimulés par un drôle de chapeau.

Le Corbeau n'était pas leur chef pour rien. Il sortit immédiatement une manette de sa poche mais fut arrêté juste avant de pouvoir presser sur l'un des boutons qui s'y trouvaient.

« Tut, tut, tut, voyons, vous ne voudriez quand même pas réduire à néant tous les fruits de votre dur labeur. Quel dommage ce serait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention de prendre des notes précises de tout ce qui se trouve ici. J'ai bien l'honneur au Corbeau ? »

Une perle de sueur goutta du front de l'interpellé. Il venait de reconnaître la personne qui lui broyait le poignet tout lui parlant avec la plus grande courtoisie.

« Urahara Kisuke. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

« Mon petit doigt m'a parlé de labos clandestins qui jouaient aux apprentis sorciers. J'avoue avoir une certaine prédilection pour les expériences dangereuses et inattendues. Mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas tout à fait aussi permissif quand il s'agit d'armes destinées à l'annihilation des shinigamis. »

Kisuke s'approcha encore davantage du Corbeau et commença à murmurer tout bas. « Soit vous êtes un idiot et vous n'avez absolument pas conscience des enjeux à grande échelle, soit vous agissez en pleine connaissance de cause, ce qui vous classe parmi les fous dangereux. Dans tous les cas, c'est échec et mat. »

Son petit discours fut interrompu par des tirs en provenance des chercheurs. Apparemment, certains d'entre eux avaient eu assez de jugeotte pour saisir les armes sur lesquelles ils étaient en train de travailler. Mais pas suffisamment de cervelle pour s'abstenir de les utiliser. Urahara esquiva adroitement les coups avant d'atterrir derrière sa cible qui essayait de rejoindre son bureau.

Il le rendit inconscient sans plus tarder, miroitant les gestes d'une de ses anciennes collègues qui venait de neutraliser sa propre cible à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Puis il projeta un bouclier de kido afin de garroter le corps assommé à ses pieds sans craindre de nouveaux tirs. Une explosion l'interrompit dans son travail et il releva la tête pour constater qu'une des armes avait explosé dans les mains de son propriétaire. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de ce dernier et ses collègues décidèrent prudemment les armes qu'ils tenaient encore. Sa première tâche accomplie et ne craignant plus grand-chose de son public, il s'avança vers eux en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une vibration dans sa poche qui cassa son effet. Il saisit le portable avec un soupir amusé et l'activa. La voix de Tessai Tsukabishi résonna dans la pièce.

« Capture terminé au labo numéro 2. Je rassemble les preuves et je pose les pièges. »

Urahara envoya rapidement une confirmation de bonne réception avant de s'adresser à la vingtaine de personnes face à lui.

« Vous l'avez entendu ? Plus de temps à perdre ! A nous, mesdames et messieurs ! »

0000000000

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Oshiro-san. »

Le Serpent hocha la tête et se laissa guider par le serviteur qui l'avait accueilli à l'entrée du domaine. Il apprécia avec une admiration non dissimulée la beauté des jardins qu'ils traversaient, jusqu'à un pavillon éloigné de quelques centaines de mètres de ce qui devait être la résidence principale.

Il remarqua des gardes dissimulés discrètement çà et là à travers l'élégante architecture traditionnelle. Le chef des Kuchiki tenait apparemment à sa collection comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Celui-ci l'attendait justement à l'entrée du pavillon.

« Oshiro-san, merci d'avoir répondu à à mon invitation. » Le salua-t-il simplement.

L'interpellé s'inclina et répondit avec jovialité. « Byakuya-sama. Je ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion de contempler les chefs d'œuvre que vous m'avez vanté. »

« Je vous propose de nous rendre tout de suite dans la galerie dans ce cas. Mes serviteurs ont préparé une cérémonie du thé à l'issue de notre visite. »

Kinnori remercia chaleureusement son hôte qui le précéda jusque dans une salle toute en longueur où étaient exposés certains de ses trésors.

Tableaux, calligraphie, bois sculpté, broderies dignes d'une fée, les œuvres se côtoyaient dans une harmonie soigneusement étudiée, sans nuire à ses voisines mais plutôt en les enrichissant de ses propres merveilles. Tout respirait l'amour du beau et l'incroyable talent que seules de nombreuses années de pratique peuvent produire : cette patience dans le travail qui transparaissait jusque dans l'œuvre, la recherche d'une révélation au sein de chaque courbe du bois et chaque trait du pinceau, l'aspiration à quelque chose qui nous dépasse.

Tout en étant amateur d'art, Oshiro avait largement exagéré son appréciation pour ces choses et avait inventé de toute pièce ses actions de mécène. Cependant, même sans arriver à déchiffrer les incroyables ressources engagées dans la création de chacune de ces pièces, décryptage possible seulement après une longue éducation de l'œil et de l'âme, il ne put empêcher l'émotion qui l'étreignit soudain alors qu'il les contemplait.

L'émotion fut de courte durée toutefois. Car il se retrouva soudain enfermé dans une cage transparente luisant d'une étrange lumière jaune. Il reconnut aussitôt un sort de kido. Se retournant brusquement vers son hôte, il recula face au mépris et à la colère affichés par un visage d'ordinaire impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda-t-il, craignant que sa supercherie ait été découverte. Mais cela ne justifiait tout de même pas une telle réaction, non ?

« Kinnori Oshiro, aussi connu sous l'alias du Serpent. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour actes de haute trahison envers la Soul Society afin de comparaitre face au tribunal de la chambre des 46. »

Son visage se décomposa. Parmi tous les scénarios prévus pour cette visite, celui-ci ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

0000000000

Seule personne immobile au milieu de l'agitation et de la cohue régnant dans la cour ceinte de murs épais, l'Abeille notait les rapports de ses adjoints sur le nombre de caisses et l'état de leur contenu avant de leur attribuer une destination. Cinq charrettes attendaient de recevoir la fin de leur chargement avant de partir le distribuer à travers le Rukongai.

Il devait y avoir une trentaine de personnes courant par-ci, déchargeant par là. Cet arrangement n'allait pas faciliter la capture de l'Abeille et Unohana écartait les solutions les unes après les autres.

Agacée, et décidant que la stratégie de son époux avait décidemment du bon, elle se concentra afin que son reiatsu envahisse toute la cour, sans pour autant en franchir les murs. En tant que médecin, elle avait affiné le contrôle de sa pression spirituelle jusqu'à repousser certaines limites du possible. C'est ainsi qu'elle était capable de la contenir sur des zones bien déterminées, à la grande admiration de nombre de ses collègues qui ne pouvaient en dire autant.

Ayant discrètement propagé son énergie sur l'étendue voulue et pas un centimètre de plus, elle la laissa alors déployer toute sa puissance en un vrombissement assourdissant. Ça et là, des bruits sourds et mous marquèrent la chute des corps autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa cible principale. Seule l'Abeille demeura debout, stupéfaite et un brin paniquée, pointant une arme sur elle.

Le capitaine sourit.

L'Abeille pâlit davantage et appuya sur la détente.

Avant même que le son de la détonation ne se soit éteint, la shinigami avait déjà franchi la trentaine de mètres la séparant de sa cible. La main de l'Abeille trembla et elle ne parvint pas à tirer une seconde fois, désarmée par son adversaire.

« Heureusement pour vous, j'ai reçu des ordres. Autrement, vous auriez regretté avoir osé toucher à ma fille. »

Le coup assené par Unohana la mit K.O. et cette dernière chargea le corps sur son épaule tout en ramassant les papiers tombés à terre. Maintenant que l'Abeille était hors d'état de nuire, elle avait des preuves à rassembler, des champs à détruire et des entrepôts à condamner, le tout dans la plus grande discrétion.

Elle soupira et se mit au boulot. Une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec toute cette histoire, elle s'offrirait une journée au spa des femmes shinigamis. Elle pourrait même proposer à Soi Fon et Kohana de se joindre à elle.

0000000000

Le Hueco Mundo est un lieu gigantesque abritant des monstres qui ne cessent de s'entretuer entre eux et donc de contribuer à leur propre dépeuplement. Le ravitaillement en nouvelles victimes est assez efficace, mais il subsiste néanmoins une certaine tranquillité, nous pourrions même dire un calme plat, dans la grande majorité des territoires.

Je dis bien : la grande majorité.

Ce petit coin de désert était apparemment l'exception confirmant la règle.

Un voyageur s'approchant à moins de 5km de l'endroit en question aurait vite compris que cela sentait le roussi. Littéralement.

Des panaches de flammes s'élevaient dans les airs, comme de lourdes plumes d'autruche se baladant au vent depuis le couvre-chef du général les arborant. Des explosions tentaient de rivaliser avec les plus beaux feux d'artifice, compensant par le bruit et l'ampleur ce qu'elles ne pouvaient espérer atteindre en élégance et esthétique.

A partir d'un kilomètre, on entendait les hurlements et vociférations des protagonistes. La décence ne saurait souffrir que les propos exacts soient retranscrits dans ce récit. Il suffit de savoir que bon nombre d'injures et de menaces en tout genre étaient échangées avec une certaine délectation et une indéniable créativité.

Des petits groupes tentaient de résister avec plus ou moins de vaillance à l'assaut, utilisant leurs capacités personnelles ou des armes étranges qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de poser presque autant de danger au doigt posé sur la gâchette qu'à la cible vers laquelle elles pointaient.

Alors qu'un enragé coiffé d'une tignasse bleue s'égosillait tout en taillant allègrement ça et là, qu'une femme à la longue chevelure verte se démenait tout autant mais avec plus de finesse et que divers âmes à la tête recouverte de masques riaient, insultaient, anéantissaient ou esquivaient les coups sans battre un cil, deux fraccions difformes se tenaient à distance, attribuant un nombre de points correspondant à la beauté de l'attaque physique ou verbale, tout en pariant sur les possibles vainqueurs du concours.

Grimmjow et Hiyori prenaient la tête du classement, au grand désespoir des deux lurons qui encourageaient leur espada favorite à grands renforts d'acclamations et de conseils.

Apparemment, certains profitaient outrageusement de la situation pour passer leurs nerfs sur des victimes qui n'avaient rien d'innocent.

Que voulez-vous ? L'attente et la cohabitation avaient été plus que longues et laborieuses.

0000000000

« Ha, et Tamaki, n'oublie pas les consignes spéciales que je t'avais données il y a quelques mois. »

Son homme à tout faire, acolyte fidèle transformé par le besoin en majordome, le regarda l'air surpris avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne traverse son regard.

« Bien entendu, Isahi-san, je m'en charge. Bonne chance. »

Le Chef sourit avec ironie tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran de surveillance sur lequel une porte venait de bouger imperceptiblement sans qu'un coup de vent en soit la cause. Il avait bardé son refuge des ingénieuses technologies du monde des vivants, adaptées par les bons soins du Corbeau à l'environnement de la Soul Society.

Il ne laissait rien à la chance. Elle était bien trop versatile à son goût.

Sur un autre écran, il vit son majordome en train de bloquer certains accès, d'appuyer sur quelques boutons pour en ouvrir d'autres, avant de se faufiler dans un passage discret qui se referma derrière lui.

Il trouverait quelques mètres plus loin une mallette dans une cache remarquablement dissimulée. Munie de celle-ci, le majordome s'assurerait que le rat qui l'avait dénoncé paye avec le reste. Et pourrait acheter le silence des uns et le soutien des autres pour sortir son maître de la mauvaise passe dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mais il n'était pas dit que le Chef ne tenterait rien de son côté.

Rassemblant rapidement quelques affaires, il actionna à son tour une porte coulissante, basse et étroite, qui s'ouvrait sous son bureau. Il devrait ramper sur quelques mètres puis, le passage s'élargissant, il pourrait prendre ses jambes à son cou et tenter de se noyer dans l'anonymat de la foule.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à ladite porte, il se retrouva quasiment nez-à nez avec Kyoko Shiba et recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la surprise.

Avec tous les lâches, les vénaux et autres ambitieux qui composaient sa clique, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle. La déception l'envahit, tout autant qu'une certaine mesure d'admiration pour celle qui avait si bien cacher son jeu.

Elle avait dû le duper depuis le départ, une femme comme elle ne changeait pas d'avis comme de chemise.

« Kyoko-san, quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas une visite de votre part. »

Le visage de la jeune femme était complètement illisible. Elle allait s'avérer une adversaire retorse.

« Quoi que vous ayez pu prévoir, très chère, je crains que vous ne soyez pas suffisamment habile pour moi. J'avais pris des mesures pour ce genre de possibilité bien avant que vous n'entendiez parler de moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous êtes demeurée invisible, une aide de nos amis shinigamis sans doute ? Dans tous les cas, j'ai fait installer des portes extrêmement sensibles au moindre mouvement. Leurs charnières ne manquent pas de ressorts, si vous m'excusez le mot d'esprit. J'ai donc eu tout loisir de déclencher plusieurs alertes. J'ai suffisamment de preuves contre vous pour faire douter le juge le plus impartial. Et vous savez mon talent oratoire. Il vaudrait bien mieux pour vous, et pour votre clan, que nous restions bons amis. »

Quelque chose lui titillait le cerveau, un souvenir par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire. Rester invisible. Invisible mais bien présente puisque la porte avait bougé. Tout comme… la lieutenante disparue de la 2nde division !

Kohana vit les rouages s'enclencher dans sa tête et sourit légèrement tout en déconstruisant soigneusement les mailles de l'illusion recouvrant son visage. Elle abandonna avec soulagement et pour la dernière fois cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Incroyable. » Souffla le Chef devant cette lente métamorphose. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de l'aristocrate élégante, aux traits fins, quoique déterminés, et au teint délicat. Cernes permanentes, légères cicatrices à peine visibles, comme des mauvais souvenirs d'un cauchemar passé, yeux attentifs au moindre détail et constamment hantés, mâchoire serrée et lèvres pincées.

« Je suis Kohana Mumei, Lieutenant de la 2nde division du Gotei 13. »

Il avait là le chef des renseignements de l'Onmitsukido, mais il comprit immédiatement que c'était un assassin qui se trouvait devant lui, et non un espion. Face à l'urgence de la situation, il adopta rapidement une autre tactique.

« Kyoko Shiba est peut-être inatteignable. Mais avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de personnalités très haut placées et qui pourraient se retrouver impliquées dans cette histoire ? Arrivez-vous à imaginer la pression et les ordres qui vont pleuvoir sur le dos de votre capitaine et sur le vôtre pour sauver leur peau ? »

Son ton s'était fait presque compatissant, il parlait avec l'assurance de la vérité, inébranlable dans ce qu'il savait être inéluctable. Et il observait depuis le tout début les mains crispées et le corps tendu comme un arc par il ne savait quelle appréhension. La peur. Seul son œil aiguisé et son expérience lui avait permis de la reconnaître. Elle était entrée dans cette pièce en même temps que la shinigami. A cause de quoi, pas d'idée encore. Mais cette émotion-là, il pouvait l'exploiter.

« Ils demanderont que l'affaire soit étouffée. Et comme ça ne sera pas possible de tout garder sous silence, il faudra trouver des boucs émissaires. Et savez-vous qui, dans ce genre d'histoire, se retrouve assailli par la horde, attaqué de toute part, à fuir partout jusqu'à se retrouver encerclé, condamné, terrassé ? Celui qui a donné l'alerte, celui qui cherche à rendre justice, qui s'auto-proclame défenseur de la loi.

Oui, ma chère, vous.

Vous serez la victime immolée sur l'autel des intérêts. Ils n'auront que faire de vous. Votre nom même indique que vous venez du Rukongai, et pas de n'importe quel quartier non plus. Pas de clan pour vous couvrir sous son manteau, pas d'empire commercial pour acheter les silences, ni de nom illustre pour détourner les coups. Vous. Serez leur cible.

Et ils n'auront de cesse de vous poursuivre jusqu'à ce que votre dernière goutte de sang soit séchée. Alors, ils s'assiéront avec satisfaction et contentement à la table du dîner, confiants dans leur pouvoir exercé et leur tranquillité achetée par votre vie.

Alors, où sera-t-elle, cette justice que vous tentez d'appliquer en me confrontant aujourd'hui ? Vous serez son échec le plus retentissant, un exemple montré du doigt par tous les puissants afin de faire ployer et pleurer les faibles.

Mais moi, je vous donne un moyen, un espoir ! La possibilité de renverser tous ceux qui ont profité de vous depuis votre naissance, qui vous ont piétinée, insultée, ignorée ou méprisée. Ils ont eux-mêmes prouvés qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de siéger au tribunal de la société. Nous pourrions les y remplacer et rétablir les affronts que nous avons subis, les blessures qu'ils nous ont infligées.

Croyez-vous que je n'apprécie pas votre véritable valeur ? Vous avez été l'acolyte la plus fiable, l'adversaire le plus redoutable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Vous avez réussi à tromper mes sens et mon intuition, à jouer un rôle comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et vous avez été plus noble, intelligente, habile et diplomate que tous ces aristocrates dont vous avez pris le nom, le visage et les vêtements. Même mortellement blessée à la suite de notre première rencontre, vous avez organisé votre disparition, réussi à contacter un médecin, trouver des alliés. Et vous êtes revenue face à moi, bien vivante et sous un autre visage, une autre personnalité. Vous vous êtes infiltrée dans mes rangs, appris les noms de mon public, jusqu'à découvrir mon repère que nul ne connaissait.

Imaginez un peu ce que nous arriverions à accomplir ensemble, si seulement nous le voulions. »

Appréhensions et angoisse, colère et indignation suivi de la révolte et de la douleur de blessures fraîches comme anciennes. Espoirs soufflés jusqu'à sombrer dans la pénombre et que l'abîme sombre l'emporte. Jusqu'à ce qu'une seule petite flamme soit rallumée, une qu'il agitait en appât devant ses yeux avant de faire intervenir reconnaissance, fierté, orgueil, et promesse d'une intelligence capable de répondre à la sienne.

Sa voix et sa posture avaient muées au fil de son discours, berçant ses sens de leurs rythmes afin que ses paroles deviennent vérité intouchable. Ses yeux ne l'avaient jamais quittée, exprimant des émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas, tout en épiant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part.

Kohana aurait voulu fermer ses yeux et ses oreilles, mais elle savait qu'il n'attendait que cela pour fuir. Elle l'avait alors dévisagé sans ciller, incapable d'agir alors qu'il déployait tout son talent pour l'hypnotiser et la convaincre.

Et dans sa tête, les mêmes images repassaient en une boucle inlassable et lancinante, formant un écran sur tout ce qu'il tentait de lui inspirer. Alors, elle ouvrit ses mains jusque-là recroquevillées en poings, lâcha doucement un souffle cherchant à s'affoler et desserra sa mâchoire crispée. Son choix avait été fait de longue date. Et la personne en face d'elle était physiquement bien plus faible et novice qu'elle, quel que soit l'ascendant qu'il essaye de prendre avec ses voiles d'illusion. Elle était la reine sur ce plateau-là, et lui, un roi sans tours ni fous.

« Non. »

Le Chef recula stupéfait, comme claqué par la violence du refus.

« Il y a quelques décennies encore, vous auriez peut-être réussi à me faire hésiter. Mais vous avez commis une erreur grossière. Vous avez reproduit tous les comportements de mes anciens bourreaux. En pire. Pas un seul instant, vous ne vous êtes soucié de toutes ses victimes que vous fouliez au pied. Pas un seul instant, vous n'avez hésité à utiliser le Rukongai comme de la chair à canon et de la main d'œuvre facile.

Vous parliez de notre première rencontre ? Alors même que j'étais en train de crever à cause du poignard planté dans mon dos, j'entendais encore les lamentations et la terreur des esclaves enfermés dans vos entrepôts. Je revois toujours le visage de cet enfant qui a préféré un sachet de Silâme plutôt que l'espoir d'être tiré de ce trou à rat.

Meurtres et tentatives de meurtre, tortures, mensonges, corruption, vols, chantage, extorsion, culture et propagation d'une drogue addictive privant les victimes de leur libre-arbitre, manipulation de masse, haute-trahison envers la Soul Society, tentative de manipulation de la chambre des 46, tentative de renversement du Gotei 13, fabrication illicite d'armes, et j'en passe. Il n'y pas un seul moment où vous avez œuvré pour le bien commun, le sens de la justice, de l'honneur, ou même du simple respect dû à toute personne. Vous avez peut-être réussi à berner votre audience avec de belles paroles. Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'écoute plus les gens comme vous. J'observe ce qu'ils font.

Tout ce que vous avez fait a été pour vous et vous seul, Isahi-san. Les autres n'ont jamais été qu'un moyen d'atteindre vos ambitions personnelles, un moyen que vous avez piétiné dès que cela vous arrangeait. C'est pourquoi, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. »

Le Chef sourit de toutes ces dents, essayant de cacher par son aplomb extérieur la peur qui commençait à l'étreindre.

« Belle liste, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez des preuves solides de ce que vous avancez. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai raison. Plusieurs membres de la chambre des 46 et des 4 grandes maisons sont impliqués dans cette histoire. Si vous commencez à vouloir laver notre linge sale, vous allez avoir les personnages les plus influents de ce monde qui vont vous tomber dessus et vous faire taire par tous les moyens possibles. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont accepter que je comparaisse devant un tribunal ? Vous êtes très naïve, en dépit de votre position. »

« C'est pourquoi, la sentence a été prononcée en huis-clos et en absence du condamné par un représentant de la chambre des 46. »

« Et je vous croyais un vrai petit soldat de la justice ! Vous savez que c'est généralement mal vu comme procédé ? En plus, ça ne suffira pas à vous tirer d'affaires. Même si vous m'éliminez, tout mon réseau continuera de fonctionner et de semer la pagaille. Sauf que je ne serai plus là pour leur dire de stopper. Vous devriez vraiment revoir votre stratégie si vous ne voulez pas voir la Soul Society plongée dans le chaos et l'anarchie. »

« Rassurez-vous, vos acolytes ont eu droit eux-aussi à une petite visite. »

Voir la peur changer de camp eu un effet étrange sur Kohana. C'était la première fois qu'elle donnait le temps à sa cible de répondre. La première fois qu'elle constatait l'effet d'une sentence sur sa victime. Qu'elle entendait avec eux le claquement définitif des issues qui se fermaient une à une.

Alors même qu'elle était soulagée de ne plus être celle en proie à la terreur, un dégoût profond l'envahissait. Elle avait l'impression de devenir le reflet de ceux qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme.

« Isahi-san, vous avez été condamné à mort par la chambre des 46. La sentence est effective immédiatement. »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de sortir son arme, elle dégaina son zanpakuto et lui trancha la gorge, d'un geste perfectionné par les heures d'entraînement.

Lame nettoyée et rangée dans son fourreau, elle s'adossa contre le mur et essaya de maîtriser les tremblements qui la parcourait.

A l'embrasure de la porte, Yoruichi la dévisageait sans rien dire. Kohana leva enfin les yeux vers elle et le chat lui fit signe de la suivre en bas.

Elles retrouvèrent dans la cuisine le majordome soigneusement ligoté et inconscient.

« C'est un sacré combattant. Il a dû avoir un prof à un moment car ses gestes sont précis. Et ça se voit qu'il a engrangé pas mal d'expérience aussi. Mais voilà, il ne s'attendait pas à un chat. »

Et sur son museau, elle arborait un large sourire moqueur et satisfait.

0000000000

 _ **\- 11 ans après la défaite d'Aizen -**_

 _« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Capitaine ? »_

 _Soi Fon et Omaeda arrêtèrent brusquement leur concertation à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Pour une fois, le lieutenant n'avait pas son air de tire-au-flanc fier comme un paon mais observait attentivement sa disciple, comme s'il souhaitait confirmer une décision._

 _Soi Fon ne laissait rien paraître. Elle lui fit simplement signe de la suivre, Omaeda fermant le cortège derrière elles._

 _Kohana n'y comprenait rien, mais elle avait l'habitude de ne pas trop poser de questions, sachant qu'elle finirait par obtenir des réponses tôt ou tard._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent, à sa grande surprise, dans l'une des plus grandes salles d'entraînement de la division. Une surprise doublée de stupéfaction en découvrant les spectateurs qui les y attendaient._

 _Les 4ème, 5ème_ _et 6ème_ _sièges se tenaient côte à côte, immobiles et songeurs, tandis qu'Unohana patientait calmement un peu à l'écart. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sinon eux._

 _Seul le 3ème_ _siège était absent parmi les haut-gradés de la division. Il venait d'être tué au cours de sa dernière mission et Soi Fon n'avait pas encore nommé son successeur, attendant que la période de deuil soit achevée._

 _Kohana essayait d'analyser tant bien que mal la situation sans arriver à des conclusions satisfaisantes. Mais il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'elle allait devoir passer un test. Allaient-ils finalement la radier de l'Onmitsukido si elle échouait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Devait-elle prouver quelque chose ?_

 _Omaeda brisa son fil de pensées en lui balançant à la figure un gros rouleau du scotch rouge qu'ils utilisaient pour leur entraînement. Ça, elle le comprit. Ce scotch servirait autant aux examinateurs pour vérifier qu'Omaeda ne mentait pas en faveur de son élève, qu'à elle-même pour s'auto-persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement comme les autres, et ainsi pouvoir se concentrer sur le combat._

 _Elle se prépara méthodiquement, profitant de ce répit pour bloquer son tumulte intérieur derrière le mur habituel et pour contrôler son souffle. Forçant mentalement son public à rentrer dans le décor de la salle, elle se mit en position._

 _La voix de Soi Fon donna le signal et Omaeda attaqua sans plus attendre. Prise au dépourvu, car il avait l'habitude de la laisser prendre l'offensive, elle perdit pied dans les premiers temps. Cette fois-ci, il rendait les coups et la vieille peur commença à pointer l'affreux bout de son nez. Mais c'était Omaeda. Ils se battaient ensemble depuis des décennies et ce type était non seulement un maître et un supérieur qu'elle respectait mais aussi un gros nounours affectueux sous des abords bourrus et une vanité à rebuter les plus persévérants. Pas après pas, attaque après esquive, elle commença à rendre coup pour coup elle aussi, comptant ses inspirations et ses expirations afin de ne laisser aucune prise à la panique, que ce soit sur son esprit ou son corps._

 _Le lieutenant était sérieusement entraîné au combat, mais face à un adversaire bien plus petit que lui et incroyablement rapide, il avait un certain désavantage. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser ni le kido ni même leur zanpakuto. Toutefois, il connaissait ses habitudes mieux que personne et réussissait à parer, esquiver et riposter tour à tour. Le combat était équitable et des scotchs rouges commencèrent à consteller le shihakusho du shinigami._

 _La voix de Soi Fon retentit à nouveau pour faire cesser le combat. Essoufflé, Omaeda regarda le nombre de points rouges sur lui avant de rire et de flanquer une grande tape dans le dos de sa disciple avec un retentissant « Bien joué, petite ! »._

 _Kohana reprit peu à peu son souffle. L'échange avait duré 10 minutes. Et bien qu'elle ait bâti une sacrée endurance depuis son plus jeune âge, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir._

 _Les gradés entamèrent une discussion après qu'Omaeda les eut rejoints, commentant certainement le combat et cette étrange évaluation qu'ils lui faisaient passer._

 _Elle pensait en avoir terminé lorsqu'elle réalisa avec une horreur non dissimulée que Soi Fon s'était défait de son haori et de son zanpakuto pour s'approcher d'elle puis se mettre en garde._

 _Le capitaine. Elle allait devoir se battre contre le capitaine. Mais ils étaient complètement tarés ! En fait, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait ? C'était bien le genre de tour qu'ils étaient capables de lui jouer._

 _Mais là encore, elle se retrouvait face à une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé et observé depuis des années. Elle avait confiance en son chef plus qu'en toute autre personne, le lieutenant excepté. A moins d'avoir commis une sérieuse erreur, elle n'avait pas à la craindre. Maintenant, il allait falloir réussir à convaincre son corps de ce fait afin de le forcer à se mettre en mouvement._

 _Une seconde fois, elle prit ses appuis, leva ses mains, et entama la longue litanie des souffles à prendre et exhaler. Au signal, Soi Fon bondit et la mit au tapis sans prévenir. Sa vitesse n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Omaeda. Kohana ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher son attention une seule seconde. Elle se releva immédiatement et ses instincts reprirent le dessus, devinant le coup quand ses sens lui faisaient défaut._

 _Mais elle ne devait pas fuir. Esquiver et parer oui, se replier, d'accord, mais fuir, non, ou bien, elle échouerait lamentablement. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle arrive à la vaincre. C'était complètement con. Non, ils voulaient qu'elle affronte quelqu'un qui était désespérément plus forte, rapide, expérimentée et dangereuse qu'elle. Qu'elle essaye quand bien même il n'y ait pas d'espoir de réussite. Ils voulaient la tester sur sa plus grande difficulté._

 _Soi Fon, c'était Soi Fon, la capitaine. Elle pourrait l'envoyer à l'hôpital, oui, mais elle ne la tuerait pas. Elle ne l'abîmerait même pas tellement que ça puisque Unohana était dans la pièce. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Alors, rassemblant tous les débris de son courage, elle tenta vainement de monter une défense._

 _Les cinq spectateurs eurent droit à l'une des plus belles démonstrations de shunpo et de hakudo à laquelle il leur ait jamais été donné d'assister. Les deux femmes enchaînaient coups et esquives, virevoltaient dans la pièce en flashs à peine perceptibles, disparaissaient à un coin pour réapparaître à l'opposé. Et Kohana tombait de moins en moins, se relevait toujours plus vite à chaque coup donné, une drôle d'énergie exhilarante envahissant ses poumons pour venir au secours du souffle qui lui manquait._

 _Elle la voyait. Où qu'elle aille, où qu'elle frappe, elle arrivait à distinguer les mouvements de sa capitaine, à esquiver la plupart d'entre eux et parfois même, à riposter. Elle n'en croyait pas ses propres yeux mais était trop perdue dans la joie et l'intensité du combat pour arriver à analyser quoi que soit à côté._

 _Puis une voix retentit. Soi Fon arrêta immédiatement son coup et Kohana reprit lentement contact avec la réalité. Elle tomba à genoux par terre, complètement épuisée. Mais elle eut le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de son capitaine, ainsi qu'une satisfaction et une approbation non dissimulées dans ses yeux._

 _Elle avait réussi._

 _Et deux petites larmes coulèrent discrètement au coin de ses yeux._

 _Ils la laissèrent en paix pendant dix minutes, le temps qu'elle reprenne quelques forces et s'abreuve. Mais ils n'en avaient pas terminé avec elle, comme elle le comprit en observant l'âpre discussion qui se tenait entre les membres de la 2nde_ _division. Unohana restait dans son coin, lançant seulement un commentaire par moment et l'encourageant d'un sourire quand elle croisait son regard._

 _C'est alors que le 4ème_ _siège s'avança à son tour vers elle._

 _« Ce sera ton dernier test, Mumei. Tu as fait des progrès impressionnants par rapport à tes premières années ici. Mais nous savons que tu as passé des heures à t'entraîner avec le lieutenant et le capitaine. Alors, tu vas maintenant devoir te battre contre une personne que tu n'as jamais affrontée et que tu ne connais pas. Et cette fois-ci, tu dois remporter le combat. Pas seulement réussir à rendre les coups. »_

 _Kohana était éberluée, ayant du mal à croire ce que son intelligence lui soufflait. Est-ce qu'ils ? Non, ce serait complétement tar…_

 _Elle devait définitivement rayer cette phrase de son vocabulaire en ce qui concernait l'Onmitsukido. Depuis quand est-ce que Soi Fon et Omaeda agissaient selon les normes ? Et ils étaient bien capables de lancer une idée aussi saugrenue. Ce qui expliquerait le test, et les témoins choisis : les plus haut-gradés de la 2nde_ _division et de l'Onmitsukido et des gens qui ne la portait pas forcément dans leur cœur. Ainsi qu'un capitaine extérieur pour toute impartialité, et au cas où il y aurait besoin de soigner un mourant._

 _Réussirait-elle ? Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre un inconnu. C'était son supérieur mais elle ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, n'ayant jamais eu affaire à lui. Cette douleur sourde commença à tordre son estomac et la sueur qui coulait sur son front n'était pas due qu'aux efforts précédents. Mais Omaeda, Soi Fon et Unohana étaient là. Ils interviendraient dès que ça partirait en vrille. Et il n'était pas Eux. C'était un collègue. Il la testait mais il ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal ou à la tuer. Il n'y avait aucune colère, violence ou méchanceté en lui. Pas contre elle en tout cas. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, autant pour elle que pour prouver à son capitaine et à son lieutenant qu'ils avaient eu raison de lui faire confiance._

 _Sa lutte mentale fut bien plus âpre cette fois-ci, et ses membres tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle se mettait en garde face à son troisième adversaire. Soi Fon ordonna le début du combat mais son adversaire n'attaqua pas immédiatement. Il avait vu ce dont elle était capable face à ses adversaires précédents et avait opté pour la prudence._

 _C'est ce qui fit pencher la balance en faveur de Kohana. Aurait-il agi tout de suite, elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à prendre le dessus. Mais son attitude précautionneuse lui permit de consolider le mur. Sans trop savoir comment, elle attaqua._

 _Il s'attendait à sa vitesse. Elle fut surprise par sa lenteur. Sortant d'un combat avec Soi Fon, la personne la plus rapide de la Soul Society hormis Yoruichi-sama, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel écart avec le 4ème_ _siège. Et à sa grande stupéfaction, ce fut elle qui prit la main dès le départ. Elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'il peinait à voir tous ses coups. Pris au dépourvu, il se retrouva sur la défensive plutôt que l'attaque et ne projetait aucune aura menaçante qui aurait pu la ralentir et la faire chuter dans le cercle vicieux de la terreur._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une voix mais son propre coup qui marqua la fin du combat. En conditions réelles, elle l'aurait tué._

 _Alors qu'elle reculait, stupéfaite et muette, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait remporté son premier combat. Une drôle de sensation lui tordit le ventre. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou … ou quoi ?_

 _Le 4ème_ _siège s'inclina face à elle et elle lui rendit son salut. Puis, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au jury improvisé._

 _« Je n'ai plus aucune objection, Capitaine. » Annonça-t-il simplement._

 _Soi Fon hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kohana._

 _« Kohana Mumei. »_

 _Celle-ci se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous._

 _« Compte tenu de votre historique de missions, de votre ténacité et de votre loyauté, de vos contributions considérables avec le plan de réorganisation des Forces Spéciales et de la 2ème_ _division, ainsi que l'installation d'un réseau d'informateurs dans le Rukongai, de la qualité de votre enseignement auprès des recrues qui a souligné vos capacités de commandement et de management, compte tenu également des résultats de ces trois combats qui prouvent les progrès accomplis face à un handicap jugé insurmontable, et étant donné que vous remplissez déjà officieusement le rôle d'adjoint auprès du lieutenant Omaeda, ayant ainsi acquis une excellente connaissance de la façon de gérer une division, je vous nomme 3ème_ _siège._

 _Il est d'usage que cet officier dirige également l'unité de détention des Forces Spéciales. Cependant, au vu de vos compétences et de vos faiblesses et après consultation avec le lieutenant Omaeda, j'ai décidé de vous confier les Forces de Sécurité du Seireitei tandis que le lieutenant se chargera de l'Unité de Détention._

 _Pour toutes les raisons énoncées plus haut, je n'admettrai plus aucune objection de la part des membres de ma division et des forces secrètes. Est-ce bien clair ? »_

 _« A vos ordres, mon capitaine. » Répondirent d'une seule et même voix ses subordonnés._

 _3ème_ _siège. Elle était 3ème_ _siège. Elle, la petite gamine maltraitée, bourrée de complexes et rongée par une terreur incessante et invincible. Et en plus de ça, elle devenait le chef des Forces de sécurité._

 _Quelqu'un là-haut était en train de se payer leur tête à tous._


	18. 17 - Nouveaux Départs

Bonjour, bonjour!

Et me voici avec le dernier et le plus long chapitre de cette première partie!

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a demandé d'efforts à écrire! Je voulais le terminer d'ici ce week-end pour pouvoir le poster aussitôt. Mais certaines nouvelles idées me sont passées par la tête. J'y ai passé ma journée toute entière pour ajouter 15 pages word bien remplies aux 15 qui étaient déjà prêtes.

Ouf! Bon, j'ai relu et utiliser les correcteurs d'orthographe et de grammaire de word et du drive (avec beaucoup de prudence parce qu'elles se trompent souvent, surtout drive qui considère que seul le présent est une conjugaison acceptable! ^^ )

Mais s'il reste des fautes, signalez les moi afin que je les corrige! ^^ Et je ne serai pas contre un beta reader fort en grammaire et orthographe et à l'œil aiguisé. Ma précédente beta a beaucoup de pain sur la planche en ce moment et ne peut s'en occuper, malheureusement.

Ce chapitre est plein de surprises, pour vous comme pour moi. Et oui, l'un de mes personnages secondaires de chez secondaire a commencé à s'incruster sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Au départ, ça devait être simplement un figurant dans l'un des premiers chapitres de cette histoire. Mais apparemment, il avait des problèmes à résoudre ici et à décider de s'incruster sur la durée. On a beau être auteur, nos personnages n'en font souvent qu'à leur tête. ^^

Sur une autre tonalité, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ainsi que vos proches et que vous prenez soin de vous.

En espérant que cette lecture vous évite de tracer des ronds sur vos sols pendant une heure ou deux! ^^

Bise et à dans un mois (j'espère) avec le chapitre suivant qui abordera une toute nouvelle partie de cette aventure!

(Et oui, vous l'avez sans doute deviné, il y aura un peu plus d'interactions entre les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire. Enfin, ils étaient censés être les principaux mais les autres ont trouvé à y redire et se sont incrustés avec une efficacité redoutable...)

0

* * *

0

Chapitre 17 – Nouveaux départs

Nouveaux départs, nouvelles résolutions, un cœur gonflé d'espoir : cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne, se dit-on avec fermeté.

Puis surviennent les premiers échecs.

Alors on se décourage, nos illusions brisées.

Et pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire que notre avancée est bloquée, qu'on ne peut plus atteindre la destination.

Seulement qu'on a mal prévu le voyage.

Errare humanum est disaient nos anciens.

Acceptons d'être humain. Simplement, magnifiquement, modestement humain.

Partons en prenant conscience des obstacles et des fossés que l'on rencontrera, prévus et imprévus.

Il faudra contourner, enjamber, fournir par moment trois fois plus d'efforts.

Et par moment, trois fois moins, comme portés par une aide invisible, un souffle qui nous donne des ailes.

Accordons-nous aussi la possibilité de tomber et d'échouer. Car c'est seulement en acceptant la chute qu'on pourra alors envisager de se relever pour continuer.

Et si le but du voyage en vaut la peine, on tombera deux fois, six fois, soixante-dix-sept fois sept fois.

Mais toujours on se relèvera.

Jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

0o0

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 8 Janvier – 8h**

La chambre des 46 était composée, comme son nom l'indiquait, de 46 anciens. Des nobles, des sages, des shinigamis à la retraite, ayant acquis une certaine notoriété pour leur esprit avisé, leur respect de l'ordre ou leur défense de la justice.

Les nominations étaient décidées par les membres de la chambre elle-même afin de combler le siège vide. On approchait discrètement l'élu, sondant ses intentions, ses valeurs morales et sa capacité de raisonnement. Puis, on l'invitait au sein de cette communauté restreinte et inaccessible.

Si la personne en question acceptait, elle devait faire l'abandon de toutes ses responsabilités, que ce soit la charge d'une famille, la direction d'un clan, la gérance d'une entreprise ou le commandement d'une division. Elle quittait tous ses proches et se retirait à l'intérieur de la minuscule cité qui hébergeait les quarante-cinq autres, le tout dans une discrétion absolue. C'est-à-dire que tout le monde finissait par se douter de ce qu'il était advenu du disparu.

Et quoi qu'en disent les légendes, les portes ne se refermaient pas derrière eux à tout jamais. Les anciens avaient droit à des congés, aussi rares soient-ils. Ils étaient alors censés demeurer à l'écart de toute vie sociale, économique et politique mais certains ne se privaient pas pour reprendre contact avec des souvenirs passés.

Cette décision, votée de nombreuses années auparavant par la toute nouvelle chambre formée suite au massacre occasionné par Aizen, avait été le début de la fin. Lorsqu'un membre rejoignait autrefois la chambre, il était seul débutant face à 45 personnes ayant intégré, digéré et accepté les traditions de cette dernière. Ils appliquaient la méthode, en connaissaient les raisons et transmettaient le tout au nouveau venu.

Mais 46 têtes fraîches, en dépit de leur âge vénérable, qui débarquaient dans une institution parce que c'était nécessaire et non parce qu'ils le méritaient, et qui devaient tous apprendre à cohabiter et fonctionner ensemble sans plus connaître ou reconnaître le bon sens des traditions, … Autant dire que les dégâts avaient été nombreux. Dégâts que déplorait aujourd'hui Ginrei Kuchiki face au chaos qui transformait cette salle des sages en foire d'empoigne.

Les congés avaient été la porte ouverte à la corruption et la manipulation par les proches et associés. Aujourd'hui, la probité ne subsistait que dans la réputation de la chambre, et non dans ses actions.

Ginrei comptait bien profiter de cette histoire pour faire le ménage. La responsabilité de son clan vis-à-vis des archives du Seireitei lui avait permis de retrouver la presque totalité des us et coutumes de l'organisation avant qu'elle ne soit anéantie. Il avait vite compris que derrière chaque règle archaïque, chaque détail minutieux et demandant, il y avait une raison bien précise. Après s'être occupé des traîtres, il veillerait à les remettre en place, aidé de quelques autres personnes intègres et soucieuses du bien-être de ce monde.

En attendant, il soupira discrètement avant de repérer qui, dans la cohue provoquée par ses révélations, criait le plus fort et qui restait silencieux. Il avait déjà identifié une dizaine de personnes qui tombaient des nues et cherchaient à deviner les traîtres. Car il avait bien pris soin de ne pas encore les nommer, livrant morceau par morceau le complot et étudiant chaque réaction, mémorisant chaque parole et geste afin de s'en servir plus tard comme nouvelle arme face au tribunal.

Trois de ses confrères n'avaient pas affiché d'air surpris mais s'étaient envoyé des coups d'œil discret avant de laisser les événements suivre leur cours avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée. Ceux-là s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose clochait mais n'avaient pas été à même, ou n'avaient pas jugé bon, d'agir. Il faudrait qu'il les sonde rapidement afin de s'en faire des alliés. Il se renseignerait ensuite discrètement sur ce qui avait pu retenir leur main face à ce complot.

Heureusement il n'était pas seul pour prendre des notes. Ayant été averti du shikai très particulier de la chef des forces de sécurité, il lui avait demandé d'assister à la scène. Si elle courait le moindre risque de se faire repérer, elle avait ordre de disparaître immédiatement et sans traces. Seule Soi Fon était au courant de cette mission illégale. Et ils seraient trois, et trois seulement, à savoir qu'un intrus avait eu accès aux débats de la chambre des 46.

II avait tergiversé un instant sur cette décision. Mais il ne serait jamais capable d'observer 45 personnes à lui seul, d'autant plus qu'il devait intervenir fréquemment. Il avait donc misé sur la loyauté de cette subordonnée qui n'était d'ailleurs affiliée à aucun clan ; un gage de sécurité supplémentaire. Il ne regrettait pas son choix à présent. Les informations discrètes qu'elle lui soufflait grâce à ce drôle d'appareil dans l'oreille lui permettaient de se faire une idée précise des différents acteurs de la scène.

La moitié de la chambre était en train de s'égosiller les uns contre les autres. Certains tonnant qu'une telle histoire était abracadabrante, que l'on cherchait à les manipuler en sortant des informations sans preuve, qu'ils ne joueraient pas le jeu de Ginrei Kuchiki et que Soi Fon avec son Onmitsukido cherchait décidément noise aux nobles pour s'évertuer ainsi à leur trouver des associations frauduleuses. D'autres demandaient des preuves, ordonnaient aux premiers de se taire, et essayaient de rétablir l'ordre avec encore plus de bruits. Les troisièmes lançaient des répliques de temps à autre pour répondre violemment à certaines critiques ou arguments qui ne leur plaisaient pas.

L'autre moitié de la chambre contemplait, aberrée, ce désastre, doutait de tous et écoutait chacun, ne sachant plus à qui ni à quoi se fier face à une machination qu'ils devinaient bien plus complexe que ce que leur en avait laissé voir le patriarche Kuchiki avant qu'on ne lui coupe la parole.

Et Ginrei demeurait silencieux, impassible face aux accusations et injures à son honneur qu'on lui envoyait en pleine face, déplorant encore une fois que la formation hâtive d'une nouvelle chambre suite au massacre les aient réduits à cela. Mais il avait passé trop de temps à gérer un clan, une cour d'ambitieux et une assemblée désorganisée pour se laisser avoir par ces incompétents.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas être la personne qui rétablirait l'ordre. Non, ce rôle devrait être joué par un autre pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant qu'on le croirait alors secondé par certains de ses confrères. Ils pouvaient tempêter ce qu'ils voulaient face à un seul lanceur d'alerte. Lorsqu'ils commenceraient à craindre que la moitié de la chambre soit au courant et œuvre de concert, ils chercheraient à s'esquiver ou tenteraient la manière forte pour entraver l'enquête. Dans tous les cas, ils commettraient des erreurs.

« SILENCE. »

Un ancien capitaine s'était finalement décidé à intervenir. En utilisant son reiatsu, il avait fait retentir sa voix par-dessus toutes les autres, assourdissant ses confrères par la même occasion. Sa stratégie eut l'avantage de calmer les plus effrénés et un grand silence résonna dans la salle.

« Kuchiki-san, avez-vous des preuves de ce financement de commerces illégaux ? »

Droit au but et pas d'histoire. Un homme comme il les appréciait, quoi que ce genre de soldat avait parfois tendance à manquer de subtilité dans les affaires les plus délicates. En attendant, c'était exactement le genre de personnalité qu'il lui fallait pour mener les débats. Il s'occuperait lui-même de leur faire prendre les méandres nécessaires après chaque coup de fouet du shinigami retraité.

« Vous trouverez le capitaine Soi Fon et une délégation de l'Onmitsukido à l'entrée de notre cité avec tout ce qu'ils ont pu rassembler sur cette affaire. »

Et la jeune Mumei préciserait à sa capitaine quel paquet donner par le même système grâce auquel elle communiquait avec lui en toute discrétion. Décidément, ces inventions du monde des vivants étaient on ne peut plus utiles, une fois qu'on savait comment les adapter à la Soul Society. Un savoir jusque là monopolisé par la 12ème division mais Urahara-san avait eu l'amabilité de lui faire parvenir quelques prototypes.

L'intervenant, Sasaki-san, approuva d'un hochement de tête cette prévoyance et envoya chercher le paquet sans plus discuter. Les conversations reprirent mais plus discrètes et chuchotées, chacun préparant sa réponse en fonction des noms qui se retrouveraient impliqués.

Autant vous dire qu'une heure plus tard, après examen des dossiers, l'essaim bourdonnait à nouveau furieusement. Les preuves étaient solides et impliquaient plusieurs membres, modestes certes, de clans et familles réputées. Cependant, quelques anciens étaient soudain beaucoup moins véhéments. S'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas mouillés par les documents fournis, ils étaient prêts à faire tomber quelques têtes, pourvu qu'ils survivent.

Sasaki toutefois ne se laissa pas démonter. Il imposa à nouveau le silence et poursuivit son enquête.

« Kuchiki-san, il est fait mention ici d'une drogue dangereuse. Mais il n'y a pas plus d'informations que ça. Que savez-vous sur cette affaire ? »

« Cela tombe bien que vous posiez la question. Je crois que vous trouverez le capitaine Soi Fon exactement au même endroit avec plus de détails sur ce sujet. »

Cette fois-ci, Sasaki l'observa d'un œil curieux. Se doutait-il du stratagème de son confrère ?

« Comme c'est pratique. » Murmura-t-il à mi-voix tout en donnant l'ordre qu'on aille chercher ces fameux détails.

Tiens, tiens, … l'ancien capitaine s'avérait peut-être plus fin qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Car il avait bien l'intention de dévoiler au compte-goutte, méfait après méfait, en allant du plus bénin au plus dangereux, chaque élément de cette conspiration. Il avait débuté en souplesse avec l'implication de nobles de moindre rang dans des histoires de chantage et de commerce frauduleux. Cette piste-là amenait naturellement à celle de la drogue, qui amènerait aux laboratoires et leurs armes puis aux mercenaires, comme un chemin bien tracé et ordonné. Enfin, il lâcherait plusieurs éléments à la fois. Tout d'abord, l'organisation redoutable conçue par le Chef et ses sbires, afin que même les plus obtus comprennent l'ampleur du désastre, puis cette alliance avec leur plus grand danger : le Hueco Mundo. Enfin, les recrutements lors des Saisons où il en profiterait pour nommer les nobles de plus haut rang.

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille parmi les 46 seraient rassurés par ces faits presque bénins, et surtout sans lien apparent avec eux, qu'il présenterait en premier. Ils convergeraient avec leurs confrères, acceptant les preuves fournies et se montrant peut-être même les plus féroces. Mais lorsqu'on remonterait peu à peu les fils, ils finiraient par sentir le roussi et tenteraient de s'extirper du filet qu'il était en train de jeter sur eux.

Il ne leur laisserait pas le temps de riposter et révélerait alors le clou final : la formation de trois partis, ainsi que les appelait le Chef, et la volonté de ce dernier de manipuler toute la chaîne du pouvoir à partir de ces affrontements soigneusement contrôlés.

Oh, il y avait bien des chances que son plan initial n'aboutisse pas et que l'on arrive à écarter certaines preuves, certains faits. C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il ne leur fournissait pas tous les dossiers au même moment. Suivant la progression de l'enquête dans la chambre et l'atmosphère générale, Mumei indiquerait à Soi Fon, dans son micro et depuis son perchoir, quels éléments fournir pour la suite.

Ils avaient soigneusement répété les différents scénarios avant l'assaut, puis une dernière fois avec toutes les informations mises à jour une fois les arrestations menées à bien. Ils risquaient par contre que quelqu'un se doute que ce n'était pas ses seuls talents de stratège qui permettaient à Soi Fon de fournir exactement les bons dossiers sans rien savoir de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des murs. C'était un sérieux risque à courir mais il avait acquis une solide réputation de tacticien et espérait que celle-ci suffirait à masquer son infraction.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse l'accuser de quoi que ce soit avant que cette affaire soit entièrement résolue. Au moindre petit faux pas, les loups surgiraient pour détruire tout ce que Soi Fon et ses alliés avaient bâti. Et ils seraient suffisamment doués pour réussir à démonter les principaux chefs d'accusation, couvrant de paillettes ou de poussières les dossiers les plus dérangeants.

La journée serait longue, la semaine encore pire.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 12 Janvier –**

Ginrei était épuisé. Pendant cinq jours, il s'était battu avec la chambre des 46, tentant d'appréhender les coupables tout en ne se faisant pas inculpé, lui, ou décrédibiliser pour des raisons fallacieuses qui auraient permis à ses adversaires de s'en tirer. Il avait peu à peu identifié ses alliés. Certains, il les avait contactés directement afin de répondre à leurs questions et leur proposer un plan d'actions. Envers d'autres, plus méfiants, il avait gardé ses distances afin qu'ils ne puissent méprendre son approche comme un essai de manipulation.

Le jugement des traîtres serait la deuxième étape. Elle risquait de prendre du temps, car ils étaient nombreux ceux impliqués dans l'affaire. Nobles, commerçants, mercenaires, artisans, soldats, gueux, … il y en avait de toute sorte. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de ne faire comparaître que les meneurs. Les autres subiraient une sentence dépendant de leur situation sociale et du type de crime commis. Ils en auraient pour des semaines, des mois peut-être afin de tout démêler.

Quant aux 46 qui s'étaient intéressés de trop près aux affaires du Chef, ils avaient désormais interdiction de franchir les murs de leur petite cité. L'Onmitsukido patrouillait autour de l'enceinte et avait ordre de capturer tout fugueur, sans préavis. Leur jugement à eux serait prononcé en dernier afin que leurs confrères aient tous les éléments en main. Ginrei regrettait ce délai qui allait laisser le temps à certains de chercher une issue de secours. Ses alliés et lui avaient tout de même réussi à obtenir que les coupables soient écartés de toutes les affaires de la chambre. Que des 46 comparaissent devant un tribunal était déjà une première dans l'histoire de la Soul Society. Et, leurs responsabilités étant bien plus grandes, leur peine serait à la mesure de leur faute.

Une fois cette étape achevée, il comptait bien trouver de nouvelles additions pour les rejoindre, des additions qu'il filtrerait soigneusement afin de s'assurer qu'elles soient plus honorables que leurs prédécesseurs.

Pour l'instant, il devait encore donner ses ordres à la personne en face de lui avant de pouvoir se retirer dans ses appartements pour prendre un peu de repos. C'est à ces moments-là qu'il ressentait le plus le poids de son âge. Non pas parce qu'il fatiguait plus vite, non. Parce qu'il devenait presque blasé face à l'ambition et le manque de scrupule dont était capable le genre humain. Mais s'ils étaient capables du pire, ils étaient également capables du meilleur. Il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises, y compris ces dernières semaines.

« Lieutenant Mumei. Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour votre contribution. Le Seireitei a une grande dette envers le capitaine Soi Fon et vous, ainsi que tous ceux qui vous ont secondé dans cette lutte. »

Kohana hocha simplement la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remerciée pour son travail et se retrouvait dépourvue dans ce genre de situation.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir transmettre à votre capitaine l'ordre de résidence surveillée pour tous les noms inscrits sur cette liste. Seul l'Onmitsukido en assumera la responsabilité, afin de maintenir la plus grande discrétion. Bien entendu, les personnes visées doivent être informées de leur confinement forcé. Vous pourrez y employer les formes que vous souhaiterez tant que vous ne faites usage d'aucune violence ni ne vous faîtes connaître des autres membres de la maisonnée. Je fais confiance à votre professionnalisme pour cela. »

« J'en informerai le capitaine, Monsieur. »

« Je doute que la chambre des 46 reconnaisse vos efforts d'une manière officielle. Aussi, s'il y a un service que je suis en mesure de vous rendre, présentez-le-moi. »

Un service ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. Elle acceptait celle qu'on lui proposait quand ça l'arrangeait, mais il y avait ce réflexe presque inconscient chez elle de ne jamais quémander. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir par elle-même, elle évitait de le désirer et s'efforçait de l'écarter de son esprit avant même que cette chose ait fini de le traverser. Et quand bien même elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide un jour, quel genre de service pourrait-elle demander à un des 46 qu'elle ne pourrait demander à Soi Fon ? De plus, si elle faisait appel à lui en tant que membre de la chambre et non en tant que Ginrei Kuchiki, cela irait à l'encontre du symbole d'impartialité et de justice que cette institution se devait de représenter. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pourrait facilement accorder sans que l'on mette en doute sa probité.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur. Mais d'autres personnes ont beaucoup sacrifié pour nous venir en aide, et leur collaboration risque de ne pas être reconnue. Pourriez-vous… »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 13 Janvier –**

Omaeda sifflotait un petit air joyeux en revenant d'une matinée dans son atelier de joaillier. Il travaillait en ce moment sur un dessin qui lui plaisait énormément et réfléchissait aux alliages et pierres les plus appropriées pour réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête. Cette histoire de complot l'avait bien occupé ces derniers mois et il n'avait pas eu assez de temps à consacrer à ces ateliers. Heureusement, ses employés savaient faire fonctionner l'entreprise tous seuls, habitués à ses longues absences alors qu'il était encore lieutenant à la 2nde.

A chaque fois qu'il songeait à son ancienne division, le souvenir de son disciple et son étrange disparition lui revenaient en mémoire et un étau serrait un peu sa gorge. Ses sifflotements s'arrêtèrent nets. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de chanter à présent. Le pas un peu plus lourd, il entra dans son bureau. Il y avait de la paperasse qui l'attendait et qui occuperait suffisamment son cerveau pour l'empêcher de ruminer.

Il se laissa tomber sur son imposant et confortable fauteuil pour se relever aussitôt, surpris. Ce n'était pas le moelleux du rembourrage qui l'avait accueilli mais quelque chose de bien plus dur.

Il observa avec incrédulité le gros rouleau de scotch qui semblait se moquer de lui, installé bien confortablement sur son trône.

Du scotch rouge.

A double face.

Qui ? Qui aurait pu déposer ça là ? Qui connaissait la signification de cet objet ? Qui aurait l'incroyable toupet, le temps et l'idée stupide de déposer ça, comme pour le narguer, sans compter qu'il avait mis en place un sérieux dispositif de sécurité avec …

A moins que… à moins que…

Les jambes coupées, il s'assit rapidement dans son fauteuil, scotch tenu précautionneusement entre ces mains.

La voix tremblante, bourrée d'émotions, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Petite ? »

C'est son reiatsu qu'il sentit en premier. Tout discret, tout léger, libéré juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il le repère. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande inspiration. Puis les rouvrit. Là, dans l'ombre, une revenante se tenait face à lui.

« Je n'sais pas encore qui d'toi ou d'Soi Fon a eu cette foutue idée, mais m'est avis que j'vais engueuler l'une de vous deux avant la fin d'la journée. »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 14 Janvier – 2h du matin**

« Mais elles doivent dormir ! »

« J'sais pas pour la cuisto, j'la connais pas. Mais t'es sûre qu'on parle de la même patronne ? »

« On pourrait revenir à un autre moment, non ? Une heure plus raisonnable ? »

« Quand y aura tous les clients ? Ouais, bien sûr ! Histoire qu'elle fasse un infarctus au milieu d'eux. Tu veux vraiment qu'je pousse une deuxième gueulante ou t'as juste décidé d'jouer la froussarde jusqu'au bout ? »

« Je… j'ai peur. »

« _Ça, on s'en était rendu compte !_ » Intervint Mushoku, toujours là quand on avait besoin d'une oreille bienveillante et charitable.

Omaeda souffla.

« Et t'as de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur ! Mais bon, ça devrait pas être plus terrible qu'avec moi, non ? Et tu lui dois ça. »

Kohana était entièrement d'accord avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle rassembla ce qu'elle n'avait pas de courage afin de s'approcher de la porte de service et de toquer discrètement.

Un grand éclat de rire juste derrière elle la fit bondir de deux mètres.

« J'crois … HA HA HA … j'crois bien qu'c'est la première fois que j'te voie toquer à une porte qu'est pas celle d'la capitaine. HA HA HA ! La mort t'as rendu amnésique ou quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que t'attends une permission pour entrer kek'part ? »

Kohana était partagée entre l'envie de rougir de sa conduite, de rire avec son lieutenant ou de se mettre à grogner. Elle opta pour la quatrième solution et crocheta rapidement la serrure pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle prenait autant de précautions. L'hilarité d'Omaeda avait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle s'était introduite dans l'Odyssée de Rex. Ce n'était pas la même bâtisse. La petite maisonnette d'autrefois s'était transformée en imposante auberge à même d'accueillir les foules qui se pressaient à sa porte. Quatre étages et la salle du bas qui pouvait contenir près de 80 couverts. Pour ce district du Rukongai, cet établissement avait été une aubaine incroyable, générant des flux, faisant vivre les commerces à proximité. La distance à parcourir n'était pas petite lorsqu'on venait des premiers districts. Sans shunpo, il y en avait pour deux bonnes semaines de voyage, et encore, pour les bons marcheurs.

Kohana prenait généralement une douzaine d'heures avec très peu de pauses pour un aller. Mais c'était justement cette position centrale dans le Rukongai qui faisait de l'auberge une plateforme de renseignements aussi précieuse. Ça et les strates de la société qui se côtoyaient, oubliant leurs différences pour devenir tous et seulement gourmets. Soi Fon excusait donc volontiers ses absences fréquentes, trop heureuse de la voir revenir avec autant de pistes et de tuyaux.

« Bon, j'passe devant pour la préparer un peu, parce que si ça lui fait la moitié du choc que ça m'a fait à moi, ça secouera quand même pas mal. »

Omaeda la poussa gentiment avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la grande salle de restaurant. Il n'essayait même plus de descendre aux cuisines. Un mur invisible interdisait à toute personne non autorisée d'emprunter l'escalier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on faisait tant de mystère de ce cuistot et en même temps, vu les plats qu'elle cuisinait, elle risquait fort de se faire kidnapper si jamais son identité était révélée. Il envisagea pendant une seconde une guerre des clans essayant de s'octroyer les services de ce miracle de la gastronomie et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Montant à l'étage, il entrevit une lumière allumée sous la porte menant au bureau de la gérante.

« Attends-moi là. J't'appellerai quand ce sera bon. »

Kohana hocha la tête et se retrouva bientôt seule dans le noir, avec ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'organiser sa disparition, elle avait hésité un moment à mettre Omaeda et Yukiko dans le coup. Mais c'était juste après avoir accompli l'une de ses pires erreurs de carrière et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le demander à Soi Fon. Elle ne s'en était pas senti le droit non plus. Leur enquête avait été sérieusement compromise et ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre la moindre erreur ou écart à ce moment-là. Alors elle avait gardé le silence.

Et bien qu'elle ne regrette pas sa décision aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours su qu'elle devrait comparaître devant ces deux-là et qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord avec son choix. Elle s'était juré de tout leur expliquer si jamais ils arrivaient à se sortir sans trop de casse de cette histoire.

Dans son métier, la vérité était une chose incroyablement précieuse et fragile. Il fallait parfois œuvrer des années pour l'obtenir. Et elle pouvait si facilement être étouffée, que ce soit par leurs adversaires, ou par eux-mêmes.

Seule dans le cabanon, alors que sa blessure mettait tant de temps à guérir, elle avait eu pour la première fois l'opportunité de méditer là-dessus. Elle s'apercevait peu à peu à quel point elle avait divergé du chemin que lui avait montré l'Ancien. Ça lui était venu comme un poing dans le ventre, cette question. Comment la regarderait-il, s'il la croisait aujourd'hui ? Et s'imaginant ce visage, elle n'y voyait que tristesse et dégoût, déception aussi profonde qu'était haut l'espoir qu'il avait fondé sur elle.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, trempée de sueur, le souffle court, et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir de la nuit.

A Soi Fon, elle devait la vérité par devoir. Mais c'était pour préserver leur amitié qu'elle dirait tout à Omaeda et Yukiko. A eux trois, quatre en comptant la planquée dans sa cuisine, ils formaient pour elle la famille qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de connaître. Une famille choisie qui s'était constituée tant bien que mal sur les blessures des uns, les aspirations des autres et la bienveillance de tous. Les circonstances pourraient l'amener à mentir à nouveau afin de protéger des vies. Toutefois, elle avait l'intention de leur faire confiance aussi souvent et aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et que les éclats de ces deux voix si chères lui parvinrent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas entendues qu'une vague d'émotion la saisit.

Yukiko profita de cette paralysie momentanée pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Kohana sursauta mais ne chercha pas à se libérer. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les câlins qu'elle avait reçu. Deux à cause de Yachiru, un à cause de Matsumoto et de son insupportable exubérance. A chaque fois, elle les avait envoyées violemment valser au loin par pur instinct, avant même de se rendre compte de la situation. Mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa faire. Elle devait bien ça à son amie.

De toute façon, celle-ci s'écarta rapidement une fois qu'elle eut confirmé que la personne devant elle n'était pas une image projetée.

« Kohanaaaaa ! On te croyait disparue à tout jamais ! Évaporée ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout ! Attends, non ! Il faut qu'elle soit là aussi ! Je vais essayer de la sortir de son antre mais je ne promets rien ! Ne bouge pas d'un cil, tu m'entends ? Je reviens dès que possible ! »

Et elle fila en trombe vers le dernier étage, celui qui était inaccessible au public et que Kohana avait soigneusement piégé et protégé avec le même système que pour la cuisine en sous-sol.

Omaeda regarda son ancienne subordonnée avec des yeux écarquillés. « Attends, là elle parle du cuistot ? »

Kohana hocha faiblement la tête, encore un peu sous le choc.

« Vous allez être la quatrième personne de la Soul Society à savoir qui est la cuisinière de l'Odyssée de Rex. Elle tient à l'anonymat absolu et c'est seulement parce que Yukiko puis moi-même lui en avons fait la promesse qu'elle est toujours là. »

« Compris petite, motus et bouche cousue. »

Et une demi-heure plus tard, après un réveil difficile, des présentations sommaires, un regard éberlué et une avalanche d'exclamations, les quatre compères se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine à déguster une fondue au chocolat alors que Kohana entamait son récit et que Yukiko décapsulait d'un tour de poignet expert d'étranges bouteilles en provenance du monde des vivants.

A la question d'Omaeda sur la façon dont elles s'étaient procuré ces denrées de contrebande, on lui répondit simplement que cela faisait partie du deal avec Soi Fon.

Il en resta muet de stupéfaction pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Kohana jeta un œil sur la scène, but une gorgée de cette délicieuse boisson amère et pétillante et exhala un long soupir de satisfaction. Les choses revenaient enfin à la normale.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 16 Janvier –**

Le clan Shiba était réuni au grand complet dans la salle où trônait d'habitude Kuukaku. Assis en cercle, leur chef sur son piédestal, ils contemplaient éberlués le visage qui venait de se métamorphoser sous leurs yeux.

« Vous saviez déjà que je n'étais pas réellement Kyoko Shiba. Votre discrétion et votre aide ont été un atout précieux pour mener à bien ma mission et je tenais à vous en remercier personnellement. »

La jeune femme s'inclina cérémonieusement face à eux. Par moment, un geste était nécessaire pour manifester ce que les mots ne pouvaient suffisamment exprimer.

« Je suis Kohana Mumei, lieutenant de la 2ème division et chef des forces de sécurité. Avec le capitaine Soi Fon, nous enquêtions depuis plusieurs années sur une machination montée depuis le Rukongai. Nous avons découvert en septembre dernier que celle-ci commençait à toucher les sphères militaires et politiques. Nous n'avions plus d'autre choix que de créer un plan d'attaque en seulement quelques mois afin de découvrir toutes les ramifications de cette organisation pour essayer de la démonter sans faire de victimes. J'ai été gravement blessée lorsque j'ai découvert ces informations. Nous avons donc décidé de me faire officiellement disparaître afin d'endormir la méfiance de nos ennemis, alertés par mon intrusion chez eux. «

« Et comme il fallait qu'ils dénichent tous les rats qui se cachaient parmi les nobles, elle a débarqué ici pour jouer une partie de Saison avec nous. » Poursuivit Kuukaku avec un air goguenard.

« Votre clan était idéal. Nous n'avions aucun doute sur votre loyauté et votre absence de la cour des nobles nous permettait d'introduire un nouveau membre de famille sans susciter trop de questions. »

« Oui, on s'en était un peu douté. Mais je ne pensais pas que cette histoire était à ce point sérieuse. J'ai commencé à comprendre quand nous avons reçu l'ordre d'arrêter certains de nos subordonnés. » Admit Karin.

Kohana hocha la tête. « Il est très rare que le Gotei entende parler de ce que nous faisons à l'Onmitsukido. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'une de nos affaires a eu une telle retombée et notoriété dans le Seireitei, et même dans le Rukongai. Ils étaient implantés partout et de plusieurs manières différentes. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ne nous sommes occupés que de l'état-major. Cela va nous prendre plusieurs années pour boucler le dossier. »

Yuzu était stupéfaite. Elle travaillait à l'Odyssée de Rex et avait entendu pas mal de choses étranges ces derniers mois. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre la raison de tous ces remue-ménages qui avaient touché, à leur manière, chacune des personnes se présentant chez eux.

« Mais c'est pas tout ! » Annonça fièrement Kuukaku. « Ichigo, la prochaine partie va t'intéresser ! »

L'interpellé leva la tête intrigué.

« Nous avions conclu un marché avec Kuukaku. Une manière de la remercier pour le service qu'elle rendait à la Soul Society. »

« La connaissant, il a dû vous falloir de sacrés arguments pour la persuader ! Participer à la Saison… J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. » S'émerveilla Ganju. Il se tût bien vite en sentant le regard de sa sœur se poser sur lui. Courageux, oui, mais pas fou.

« Tout en menant mon enquête, je devais contribuer à la réinsertion de votre clan dans les meilleures sphères de la Saison. Avec l'aide de quelques contacts et grâce à vos propres efforts, j'ai obtenu que vous repreniez votre statut de clan fondateur. Il y aura à nouveau 5 grands clans dans la Soul Society.

Yuzu fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour nous exactement ? Notre vie d'à présent me plaît bien. »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il fallait qu'on soit Grand Clan ou rien. Déjà, parce que c'est notre histoire et quiconque nous confond avec des parvenus d'la dernière heure va s'en prendre une. Ensuite, parce qu'après avoir joué la comédie pendant ces derniers mois, on a trois choix. Claquer la porte et que tout redevienne comme avant, sauf que ça posait problème pour certains d'entre nous. On pouvait aussi devenir des p'tits nobliaux ayant oublié jusqu'à leur propre nom et s'agenouillant bien bas devant ces Messieurs Dââââmes afin de nous faire pardonner nos soi-disant erreurs passées. Ou alors, on leur faisait comprendre que le Clan Shiba reste fidèle à lui-même et a toujours conservé son honneur et accompli son devoir et reprendre pour cela tous nos titres et prérogatives. L'avantage, c'est que personne ne peut aller dire à un Grand clan de se conduire comme ci ou comme ça, ce qui nous permettra de changer le moins possible nos habitudes. » Le ton de Kuukaku était rien moins que satisfait avec cette dernière solution.

« En gros, on va avoir beaucoup plus de flatteurs et d'intéressés aux basques mais je vous fais confiance pour les envoyer paître. On devra aussi participer à la Saison et organiser certains événements. Ça, ce sera une tannée, mais bon… Et puis, j'assisterai au conseil des clans où on s'occupe des affaires générales de la noblesse. Ça par contre, ça me permettra de ramener un peu de bon sens pratique dans ce groupe d'enquiquineurs. Ah, et si vous vous en doutiez pas déjà, peu de personnes refuseront de conclure des accords avec vous tant que vous ne proposerez pas la lune. Ça vaut aussi et surtout pour vos mariages quand la lubie vous prendra. »

Ichigo avait vite compris les enjeux pour sa vie personnelle et un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

« Votre aide dans cette affaire a été mise en valeur auprès de la chambre des 46. Ils ne devraient pas manquer d'ajouter quelques récompenses avec les remerciements qu'ils vous doivent au nom de la Soul Society. » Ajouta Kohana d'un ton amusé. Puis elle se décida enfin à lâcher une dernière précision qu'elle avait soigneusement gardée jusque-là.

« Je sais d'ailleurs de source sûre que le capitaine Kuchiki a commencé a dressé un contrat de mariage pour sa sœur et un membre du clan Shiba. »

« Hé, comment sais-tu ça toi ? On vient à peine de commencer les pourparlers ! » S'exclama Kuukaku, un brin vexée et sans faire aucunement attention au cri de victoire lancé par le futur fiancé.

« C'est mon métier, Shiba-sama. »

« Pff, espèce de fouine ! On peut rien faire sans que vous y fourriez vot' nez ! »

Le ton de Kuukaku n'avait rien d'affectueux, ça non, mais rien de de méchant non plus. Oh, on détectait bien un peu de dégoût sans doute. Cependant, était-ce dû au mépris ou à l'envie ?

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 17 Janvier –**

C'était fini.

Koshiro regardait avec un œil vide et éteint cette piaule où il avait passé plusieurs semaines complètement enfermé avec des monceaux d'archives. La pièce de 20m2 lui apparaissait démesurément grande à présent.

Il poussa un long soupir en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir dormir autant qu'il voudrait, parler à des gens, manger autre chose que les boîtes apportées par la capitaine et retourner travailler sur des affaires simples qu'il pourrait conclure en quelques jours.

Quelle horreur.

Il avait enfin trouvé un défi digne de ce nom, une machination redoutablement complexe, des pistes complètement effacées, des tuyaux erronés, des informations manipulées et déformées, et seulement quelques bribes de vérité sérieusement empoussiérées et malmenées.

Et voilà qu'on lui retirait son jouet !

Il en aurait presque laissé couler une larme. Des idées saugrenues jaillissaient dans sa tête. Et s'il s'amusait à créer un complot de toutes pièces pour pouvoir ensuite le démanteler ? Non, c'était absurde. Ce serait aussi terne et ennuyeux qu'une partie de Go contre soi-même. L'intérêt dans ce genre d'affrontement, c'est justement de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne pense pas comme soi. Et puis, monter un complot tout seul était un peu compliqué, il fallait parler à des gens par moment. Quoique, ça pourrait constituer un défi intéressant. Ça et comment échapper à la vigilante protection de ses supérieures… Hum, oui, il devrait peut-être abandonner cette idée avant qu'elle ne le mène à sa perte.

Et justement, quand on parlait du loup… Un léger toc-toc résonna contre sa porte. Il eut un petit sursaut en l'entendant. Celui-là n'avait pas résonné sur sa porte depuis plusieurs mois et on a beau être introverti et asocial, ça faisait quand même plaisir de revoir des têtes connues.

« Bonjour Koshiro, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensé poser la question ? La disparue tenue pour morte, c'est quand même toi dans l'histoire. »

La lieutenante avait l'habitude de ce surdoué et savait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux avec cette question. Pas de jeu de mots, ou de sens figuré avec lui. Tout était dit tel quel. Même le chef de son unité avait du mal à le comprendre et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir des cas dans son équipe. Mais Kohana se souvenait encore de l'époque où elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'adresser à des êtres humains, faute d'expérience.

« A part quelques très rares cas peut-être, je crois que n'importe qui peut poser cette question au début d'une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu depuis au moins la veille, tant qu'il n'y a pas de moquerie ou de méchanceté dans le ton. »

« Ha, d'accord.

…

Ha, du coup il faut que j'y réponde. Heu, posais-tu cette question par rapport à ma santé physique ? Ou mentale ? Ou par rapport à autre chose ? »

« Ta santé d'abord, les deux. Et si autre chose te passe par la tête, n'hésite pas à me la dire. »

« D'accord. Je ne suis pas malade, je crois par contre que j'ai besoin de faire des exercices de rééducation dorsale car j'ai de plus en plus mal au dos. Je mange bien. Et pour le mental, et bien…je ne suis pas sûr. Tu n'aurais pas un autre cas comme celui-là à me confier ? J'ai peur de m'ennuyer sans. »

« Déjà, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh ? Eh bien, comment expliquer... » Bon, d'accord, même elle s'avouait vite vaincue avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras dès le départ. Elle avait pris une résolution et elle comptait bien s'y tenir.

« Tu es une personne fiable, honnête et intelligente. Tu cherches toujours à te dépasser et à bien faire ton travail, tu ne cherches jamais à blesser qui que ce soit. Pour ces raisons et plusieurs autres, je dirais que tu es une personne que j'apprécie. Et je souhaite que les personnes que j'apprécie aillent bien. Je suis donc heureuse que ce soit le cas pour toi. »

« Et si tu ne les apprécies pas, tu souhaites qu'elles aillent mal ? »

« Ça dépend des personnes. »

Koshiro sentit tout de suite à son ton qu'il valait mieux abandonner cette branche de la conversation. Il avait beau avoir des problèmes avec les interactions sociales, il n'était pas tout-à-fait idiot non plus.

Kohana profita de ce répit pour revenir à son sujet initial.

« Quant à l'ennui, non, je n'ai pas d'autres cas de ce genre. Et heureusement, car ils ont tendance à menacer non seulement la vie de milliers d'âmes mais également cet équilibre fragile que nous essayons de maintenir entre les mondes, de peur que tout ne s'écroule. Par contre, j'ai peut-être quelque chose d'autre à te proposer. Je crois que ce sera un défi encore plus complexe que celui que tu viens de remporter. »

« Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Koshiro s'étaient mis à briller soudainement et un sourire plein d'espoir illuminait son visage.

« Oui, car c'est un défi qui va te demander de faire travailler plus que ton cerveau. Un défi qui pourrait te permettre de te dépasser et de progresser comme tu ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'alors. »

Koshiro commençait à se méfier, un pressentiment lui traversant l'esprit.

« Et ? »

« Si tu le remportes, il est plus que probable que tu deviennes encore plus astucieux à ton travail et que tu comprennes des éléments qui t'échappaient jusque-là. Dès que tu t'ennuierais, cela te permettrait de trouver plus facilement des occupations. Et tu aurais sans cesse des casse-têtes à résoudre sans même les chercher ou les fabriquer toi-même. »

« Je ne sais pas fabriquer des casse-têtes. A chaque fois, vous êtes incapables de trouver la réponse. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas les fabriquer ou parce que nous ne sommes pas assez doués pour les résoudre ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ayant largement tendance à douter de ses propres capacités plutôt que de celles des autres.

« Bon, explique. Tu veux que j'aille voir des gens, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas, je te propose. Ce n'est pas la lieutenante qui te donne un ordre. On va dire que je me fais du souci pour toi …

« Parce que tu m'apprécies. »

« Oui, mais attention, ce mot peut prêter à confusion donc ne le répète pas de cette manière. Je pense que les gens comprendront mieux si on utilise le terme d'amitié. »

« Confusion par rapport à quoi ? »

« Et bien on peut apprécier une personne à différents niveaux. On peut simplement apprécier des qualités chez cette personne qui n'est alors rien d'autre qu'une connaissance. On peut aussi former des liens avec cette personne, une bienveillance réciproque, un souci mutuel de l'autre, partager ce qui se passe dans nos vies, l'entraide, … On parle alors d'amitié. Et puis, on peut avoir tous ces liens-là et aller un cran au-dessus. »

« Comment ça ? »

Kohana soupira. Les conversations avec lui relevaient toujours du parcours d'obstacle. Tenace, elle chercha ses mots.

« Je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure personne pour t'en parler. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le sujet. Mais le cran au-dessus, c'est l'amour. Ce n'est plus simplement un ami mais quelqu'un avec qui tu veux partager ta vie, construire une famille avec, partager une certaine intimité, avoir une relation exclusive avec cet autre, … Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer autrement. »

« Non, non, je vois à peu près. J'ai beau ne pas mettre le nez dehors, je lis quand même pas mal de bouquins. Ils en parlent un peu là-dedans. »

« _OUF !_ » Pensa très fort Mushoku.

« D'accord. Bon, je pense que dans notre cas, nous avons dépassé le simple rang de connaissance et sommes plutôt au niveau de l'amitié. Est-ce que ça te paraît juste ? »

Koshiro réfléchit sérieusement à sa question. Après une longue délibération, il hocha la tête.

« _On y arrive, à pas de fourmis mais on y arrive !_ » Lança Kohana à l'adresse de son zanpakuto. Celui-ci eut un éclat de rire moqueur mais ne répliqua rien.

« Bien, où en étais-je ? »

« Hm, on parlait des différents niveaux par rapport à … l'appréciation. Parce que tu te faisais du souci pour moi. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ça ! Je me fais du souci pour toi parce que tu restes complètement cloisonné ici ! Bon, d'accord, le règlement ne te facilite pas forcément la tâche mais tes collègues arrivent à voir leurs proches, certains ont même une famille. Et même si tu as l'habitude de cette solitude et qu'elle te rassure, nous sommes tous des êtres humains, Koshiro. Nous sommes fait pour interagir les uns avec les autres, discuter, échanger, partager, construire ensemble. Cela fait partie de notre être. »

« Je n'aime pas les autres. » Répliqua Koshiro d'un ton ferme.

« Est-ce que c'est que tu ne les aimes pas ou qu'ils te font peur ? »

« _Hé bé, t'y vas pas de main morte, toi !_ »

« Je ne te demande pas d'affronter seul le monde extérieur et de discuter avec la première personne qui passe. Crois-moi, j'ai connu quelque chose de similaire à ta situation actuelle, quoique très différent. Je ne te demanderai jamais une telle chose. Je sais à quel point c'est terrifiant.

Mais si je te propose de te joindre à moi et quelques autres personnes que j'aurai soigneusement choisies pour aller manger dans une pièce privée de restaurant, au calme, pour pouvoir tranquillement bavarder et déguster ensemble un bon plat ? Nous ne serions pas plus de quatre et tu me connaitrais déjà. Tu ne serais donc pas dans un cadre complètement inconnu. Et je te promets que je t'aiderais à entrer dans la conversation, que j'expliquerai s'il y a besoin d'expliquer, bref, que tu n'auras pas à trouver tout seul ce qu'il faut dire quand et à qui. Et que tu ne seras pas seul non plus pour comprendre ce que les autres n'ont pas ou ont mal compris dans ce que tu as dit ou fait et vice versa.

Un jour, ce sera un restaurant, une autre fois, une soirée jeux de société peut-être, jeux auxquels tu nous battras d'ailleurs complètement, ou alors une randonnée, ou des activités de ce genre. Alors, est-ce que tu serais prêt à relever le défi ? »

Koshiro s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, apeuré et troublé.

« Je… je ne sais pas… c'est… c'est beaucoup. »

« Y aurait-il moyen de rendre ça plus facile ? Sans tricher non plus, car le but, c'est que tu apprennes peu à peu à interagir avec les autres. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis,

« Je… je vais y réfléchir. Je te dirais. »

« D'accord. Je repasserai ici dans quelques jours. Ah, et Soi Fon me fait dire qu'elle ne compte plus t'apporter tes repas, maintenant que ta partie est terminée. Tu devras retourner à la cantine pour manger, ou mieux encore, dehors. Et interdiction de sauter des repas ! »

Koshiro lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Le laissant à ses réflexions, elle quitta la pièce.

Mais juste avant de fermer la porte, elle eut le temps d'entendre :

« Lieutenant ? Merci. »

Rassurée, elle ferma tout-à-fait la porte. Il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

« _Kohana, le bon samaritain !_ » La railla Mushoku.

« _Notre victoire a été obtenue en grande partie grâce à son travail. Seulement, l'Onmitsukido n'est jamais cité pour les services qu'il rend. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait._ »

« _Aide tout ce que tu veux, mais bientôt, je ne te laisserai plus fuir. Tu devras apprendre à t'aider toi-même, ou disparaître pour de bon._ » Mais cela, Mushoku se garda bien de le dire à Kohana. Et celle-ci rejoignit son bureau sans se douter des intentions de son zanpakuto.

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 19 Janvier –**

« Oh, Grimmjow-san, comment allez-vous ? »

L'espada ne daigna pas répondre à Pesche et celui-ci se mit à bouder, vexé par le peu de cas que l'on faisait de lui.

« Tiens, Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ? » Le salua à son tour Nelliel, plongée dans la lecture d'un énorme tome poussiéreux.

Cette fois-ci, le nouvel arrivant daigna répondre.

« Rien d'particulier. Vous foutez quoi en ce moment ? »

« Nous avons créé un tout nouveau jeu ! La course infernale ! Une variante de notre jeu favori. » S'exclama avec fierté Dondochakka.

« Donc, ce n'est pas un nouveau jeu mais une variante. » Répliqua vivement le second fraccion, revenu de sa bouderie.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'était immédiatement désintéressé du débat pour s'adresser à la seule personne à peu près saine d'esprit ici.

« Vous avez rien détecté de bizarre ces derniers jours ? »

« Non, tout est revenu à la normale. » Et un léger soupir de satisfaction ponctua cette observation.

Il y eut un silence.

« Ça te dit de s'battre ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme qui referma son bouquin.

« Urgh, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Nnoitra. Par pitié, ne deviens pas comme lui. »

L'homme panthère se rembrunit et se laissa lourdement choir sur le sable.

Il observa les deux fraccions qui étaient en pleine joute verbale. S'ils en venaient aux mains, ça pourrait l'amuser deux minutes. Mais non, ces andouilles arrivaient enfin à se mettre d'accord. Dommage. L'énorme serpent qui leur servait de monture et de compagnon de jeu était en train de roupiller tout en se dorant la pilule au soleil. Il pourrait peut-être lui envoyer des cailloux pour l'asticoter. Cela mettrait les autres en colère et il pourrait se battre contre eux. Ce serait amusant. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage mais la voix de son ancienne collègue lui fit l'effet d'une douche glaciale.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Elle l'observait, sourcils froncés, intriguée par la raison de sa venue ici. Les espadas, ou ce qu'il en restait, n'étaient pas doués pour les relations de bon voisinage.

Il observa le ciel sans nuage, le désert sans fin, le calme désespérant qui régnait constamment autour des maîtres de la chaîne alimentaire de ce monde.

« J'm'ennuie. »

Nelliel eut un sourire ironique.

« Parce que je ne m'en étais même pas douté ! Hm, c'est vrai que c'est particulièrement paisible en ce moment. Ça fait bizarre. »

« Tu crois que l'autre tarée de shinigami pourrait revenir ? »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Celle qui nous proposait un marché avec Ichigo. »

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas. On l'a pas envoyé paître gentiment la dernière fois. »

« Et si on allait la chercher ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah, vu comme on s'emmerde, on pourrait peut-être discuter à nouveau de sa proposition. On lui envoie trois lignes comme quoi y'a rien à signaler une fois par an et elle nous envoie Ichigo pour qu'on s'amuse en échange. »

Nelliel le regarda, interloquée.

« Heu, c'était pas une fois par an et c'était pas seulement trois lignes qu'elle demandait. Et puis, je sais pas comment elle comptait nous l'amener ici sans son accord. »

« Ça, c'est son affaire. Un marché est un marché ! »

« Et je crois qu'elle stipulait aussi qu'on devait le garder en vie. »

« Bien entendu ! Un adversaire comme ça, ça se bichonne ! L'intérêt du marché, c'est que je puisse me battre à répétition contre lui ! »

« Hmm, mais avant vos combats, tu dois nous laisser du temps pour jouer avec lui. Je pense que la course infernale lui plairait bien. »

« Bon, c'est d'accord alors ? »

« C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée finalement. Mais comment on fait pour lui envoyer un message à cette shinigami ? Tu te souviens de son nom ? »

« Aucune idée. Même pas sûr qu'elle se soit présentée à vrai dire. »

« Oui, et elle avait un drôle d'uniforme, un peu différent de celui des shinigamis habituels. »

« Pas de haori de capitaine en tout cas. »

« Je crois que je ne me souviens même plus de son visage. »

…

« Et bin, on est mal parti… »

0000000000

 **\- 53 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – 20 Janvier –**

Kohana déposa avec soulagement une dernière caisse dans la cave du cabanon. Tout y était à présent. Ginrei leur avait demandé, vivement approuvé par Soi Fon, de créer et conserver des doubles de tous les éléments qui touchaient de près ou de loin à cette affaire. En cas de falsification des preuves, ils auraient toujours une trace des originaux quelque part.

Byakuya avait alors proposé d'utiliser le cabanon comme lieu de stockage, celui-ci contenant déjà une bonne partie des doubles en question à cause de son aménagement en Q.G. depuis Septembre. Il avait eu l'idée de faire appel à Yachiru pour creuser un complexe de caves juste en dessous de la maisonnette, avec seulement deux accès, introuvables par les non-initiés. Elle était déjà dans le secret de toute façon et son expertise en la matière était non négligeable.

Quand Kohana avait eu vent de cette idée, elle avait aussitôt demandé au capitaine la permission d'assister à la scène lorsqu'il expliquerait son idée à la petite fille. Pour rien au monde n'aurait-elle voulu manquer cette scène. La tête de la lieutenante miniature, ses grands yeux brillants et son sourire à illuminer toute une planète en valait la peine. Jamais l'espionne n'avait vu Yachiru aussi heureuse.

Et elle s'était mise aussitôt au travail, interdisant leur présence sur les lieux pendant qu'elle creusait. Dommage. Kohana aurait bien souhaité découvrir par quels moyens la fillette arrivait à de tels exploits. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle avait constaté que le propriétaire des lieux avait essayé de s'approcher discrètement du chantier à deux ou trois reprises, pour se faire aussitôt rabrouer par l'ouvrière.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Le souterrain avait été creusé, Soi Fon et elle avaient posé les systèmes de sécurité les plus sophistiqués qu'elles connaissent, Byakuya avait rajouté une ou deux additions de son propre crû et les preuves étaient enfin toutes rassemblées dans leur lieu de dépôt, au grand soulagement de son dos.

A côté d'elle, le capitaine finissait de répertorier les dernières archives en les ajoutant sur un carnet déjà rempli d'annotations. Sa famille n'était pas en charge de la conservation de l'histoire de la Soul Society pour rien.

Il inscrivit une dernière ligne puis se tourna vers elle, constatant qu'elle avait également terminé son travail. L'invitant du geste à l'accompagner, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur endroit : cette rive si tranquille, au tapis d'herbes moelleuses et aux arbres clairsemés, laissant voir le ciel et ses astres. L'hiver avait un peu diminué le confort du lieu mais elle avait hâte de découvrir à quoi il ressemblerait au printemps.

C'est en s'asseyant à quelques mètres de la rivière qu'elle se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle n'avait plus de raisons pour venir ici. Enfin, si, elle avait des raisons mais pas d'excuses.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais pour une fois, Kohana ne l'apprécia pas à sa juste mesure. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle n'osait pas la poser, ne savait pas comment.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se lança.

« Kuchiki-sama ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, attentif.

« Pourrais-je… c'est-à-dire… Le cabanon… Nous avons terminé notre part dans cette affaire et je n'ai plus à travailler ici mais… j'apprécie cet endroit. J'ai rarement l'occasion de profiter d'un tel calme et d'un lieu aussi beau. Je me demandais… Accepteriez-vous que je revienne de temps à autre ici ? »

Byakuya l'observa un instant mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je passerai juste quelques soirées au calme, juste là, sans jamais me faire voir de vos gens. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez l'habitude de venir ici avant mais je garderai le silence. Ou même, je ferais demi-tour les soirs où vous serez là pour ne pas vous déranger. Je… »

« Mumei-san ? »

« Heu… Oui ? »

Intérieurement, elle s'agonisait d'injures pour tous ces balbutiements et une formulation aussi maladroite de sa demande. Sa timidité et sa gêne dès qu'elle débarquait dans une situation inconnue étaient une plaie !

« Vous pouvez revenir ici autant de fois que vous le voudrez, même quand je suis là. Si votre présence me dérangeait, je vous l'aurais fait savoir ou j'aurais simplement trouvé un autre endroit. Les lieux paisibles ne manquent pas dans mon domaine. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qui suivait sans paraître gauche ou créer un malentendu.

« J'apprécie ces moments de méditation et les conversations que nous avons parfois. N'hésitez pas à me signaler votre présence lorsque vous venez ici. »

Kohana ne savait quoi répondre. Un étrange sentiment de gratitude, de joie et d'autre chose encore l'envahit.

« Merci capitaine, c'est un plaisir partagé. »

Il se mit à l'observer à nouveau. Avait-elle donné une réponse inappropriée ? Passant en revue les différentes options qu'elle aurait pu choisir, elle ne fit pas tout de suite attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Pardon ? »

Heureusement, il n'eut pas l'air de se formaliser de son absence. Elle se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de sourire.

« Il est d'usage que les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms, même parmi les nobles. Accepteriez-vous que nous adoptions cette coutume lorsque nous sommes dans un cadre moins formel, comme celui-ci ? »

Elle resta sans voix un moment. Elle n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer tout ce qui se passait en elle alors elle appliqua la bonne vieille tactique du mur. Celle-ci était toujours aussi efficace après toutes ces années. Observant à son tour son interlocuteur, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus simplement un supérieur ni un chef de clan à ses yeux. Et même si elle ne le traiterait jamais avec autant de familiarité que Yachiru, Yukiko, Koshiro ou encore Makae, la réponse était claire pour elle.

« Avec joie, Byakuya-sama. »

Cette fois-ci, il eut un vrai sourire.

« Merci, Kohana-san. »

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, après avoir rejoué une dizaine de fois cette scène dans sa tête, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était exprimé de manière beaucoup plus formelle que lors de leurs derniers échanges, qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'observer ses réactions et qu'il s'était tenu encore plus droit que d'habitude.

Il avait beau avoir été éduqué aux mondanités, Byakuya Kuchiki était peu à l'aise dès que l'on approchait d'une conversation à cœur ouvert. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte à quel point ils avaient été aussi gauches et gênés l'un que l'autre pour poser les fondations de cette amitié.

0000000000

 ** _\- 16 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Novembre -_**

 _« Ah, capitaine Soi Fon. Soyez la bienvenue. »_

 _« Monsieur le directeur. » Se contenta de répondre le maître espion. « Où se trouve la personne dont vous me parliez ? »_

 _« Sûrement dans la salle Jasmin avec deux ou trois paquets de craies. Elle est toujours vide à cette heure de la journée et c'est l'une de nos salles avec le plus de tableaux. Elle nous sert pour les cours d'écriture. »_

 _« Et qu'a-t-il de spécial, celui-là ? »_

 _« C'est l'un des pires cas que j'ai jamais rencontré. Brillantissime mais à sa manière à lui. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Laissez le seul avec 6 tableaux et un paquet de craie, sans aucune audience et avec un problème en tête. Revenez quelques heures plus tard et vous trouverez tableaux, sols, murs, parfois même plafonds et tables, couverts d'écriture bizarre. Accessoirement, il aura généralement trouvé la réponse au problème donné et à toutes les interrogations qui en résultent. Enfin, ça dépend de la matière et de son niveau d'inspiration et de motivation ce jour-là, c'est vrai. »_

 _« D'accord, mais j'en ai quelques-uns un peu comme ça déjà. Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il l'est à sa manière. »_

 _« Ho, je connais certains des vôtres pour avoir été leur professeur. Brillants mais arrivant quand même à peu près à fonctionner avec leur environnement. »_

 _« Et lui, non ? »_

 _« Il a réussi à décrocher les deuxièmes pires résultats, toutes sections et années confondues depuis le fondement de l'Académie. Je ne prends pas en compte ceux qui faisaient exprès pour être renvoyés de l'Académie bien entendu. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Il bloque dès qu'on l'interroge ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un blocage. Il donne ses réponses de manière assurée. Réponses fort intéressantes d'ailleurs mais toujours complètement à côté de la plaque. On a l'impression de parler un autre langage avec lui. Certains professeurs lui ont même interdit de poser plus de trois pourquoi par jour car leurs nerfs lâchaient. A chaque fois qu'on lui pose une question, il faut passer une demi-heure pour définir précisément chacun des mots puis préciser la connotation que lui prête le contexte dans lequel on se trouve. Vous me connaissez, capitaine. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser démonter, et je me considère comme un enseignant remarquablement patient. J'en ai vu passer des énergumènes qui essayaient de me défier et de me faire craquer. Ils ont tous échoués. Mais lui, c'est humiliant. Il n'essaye même pas et il est le seul à y arriver. »_

 _« Et vous pensez qu'il pourrait servir à la seconde division ? »_

 _« Allons, capitaine, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Il ne survivrait jamais à la 2nde. Il déprimerait au bout de quelques jours, après avoir poussé certains de ses collègues au suicide sans même s'en rendre compte. Non, je pense à votre autre entité, et plus particulièrement à la 4ème unité. »_

 _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait lui être utile, mais s'il y avait une unité dans laquelle ce genre de cas pouvait servir, c'était bien chez les Archivistes. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi écopait-elle des pires cas sociaux se présentant à l'Académie ? Par moment, être le chef des Forces Spéciales s'apparentait plus à un cauchemar qu'autre chose. Mais elle s'était rendue compte avec l'histoire de Kohana que certaines personnes incapables d'obtenir le diplôme de l'Académie pouvaient toutefois révéler des capacités parfaitement adaptées aux diverses branches des Forces Secrètes. Elle avait passé un accord avec le directeur de l'établissement. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un élève doué mais qui ne rentrait pas dans le cadre, il l'appelait. Elle pouvait alors juger elle-même des potentiels et de la possibilité de les intégrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans l'une de ses unités._

 _C'était une tâche rébarbative et complexe. Car avec ce genre de personnage, il fallait bien souvent adapter le système autour d'eux plutôt que d'essayer de les adapter eux. Finalement, Kohana n'avait pas été la pire et avait réussi plus ou moins à rentrer dans le moule, avec quelques sérieux coups de pouce. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que ce ne serait pas aussi simple avec ce garçon-là. Heureusement, le directeur de l'Académie avait changé peu d'années auparavant. La tâche aurait été infernale avec le bouffon qui occupait le poste auparavant. Mais le remplaçant était un ancien professeur, remarquablement intelligent et pédagogue et avec une intuition sans faille pour deviner les caractères. Avec son aide, peut-être trouveraient-ils un moyen._

 _0000000000_

 _« Vous êtes le capitaine Soi-Fon ? »_

 _« Bonjour Honda-san. »_

 _« Ha ! Bonjour Capitaine Soi-Fon. »_

 _Ça commençait bien._

 _« J'ai ici les rapports du directeur de l'Académie et de la psychologue qui vous a vu il y a quelques jours. »_

 _Pas de réponses, pas de réactions, rien._

 _« Savez-vous ce qu'est l'Onmitsukido ? »_

 _« L'Onmitsukido, aussi appelée l'Unité Mobile Secrète, les Forces Spéciales ou Opérations Secrètes est l'une des trois branches militaires principales de la Soul Society. Elle est constituée de 5 unités sous votre commandement et travaille en collaboration étroite avec la deuxième division du Gotei 13, également sous votre commandement. Comme son nom l'indique, ses missions, ses membres, son organisation et même ses recrutements sont gardés secrets. En théorie. Car en pratique, tout shinigami sait à peu près quel est le rôle de chacune des cinq unités mis à part la 4ème qui est moins connue. De plus, on sait pertinemment, même ici à l'Académie, que c'est l'Onmitsukido qui contacte ses candidats et non l'inverse. Depuis quelques années, certaines missions de l'Onmitsukido ont même été mises en valeur et révélées dans les grandes lignes, sans aucun doute pour rallier l'opinion publique. En effet, à cause de la nature secrète de ses missions et de l'utilisation de moyens peu appréciés de la population, l'Onmitsukido n'est pas bien considérée par la grande majorité. Les gens en parlent avec un mélange de peur et de respect, mais surtout en disant beaucoup de bêtises et de faits non prouvés. »_

 _« Cela suffira, Honda-san. Votre réponse est détaillée et dans l'ensemble correcte. »_

 _« Dans l'ensemble correcte ? Cela veut dire que certaines de mes informations sont fausses ? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer lesquelles ? »_

 _Soi Fon eut soudain l'envie de boire une bouteille de saké. Au bout de combien de jours disait-on qu'il poussait les autres au suicide ?_

 _« Non. Quelle que soit l'issue de cet entretien, vous devrez cherchez les réponses par vous-même. »_

 _« Ha. Bien. »_

 _Soi Fon en fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi facilement._

 _« Honda-san, je vais vous demander de prêter serment de ne pas révéler à qui que ce soit ce dont nous allons discuter dans cette pièce, sauf contrordre de ma part. »_

 _Ayant déjà rencontré quelques personnes de cet acabit, quoiqu'aucune n'arrive à sa cheville, et également prévenue par le directeur, elle choisissait avec soin chacun des mots qu'elle employait car elle savait que tout serait interprété au premier degré._

 _« Bien Capitaine. »_

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Alors quoi ? »_

 _« Qu'attendez-vous pour jurer le silence ? »_

 _« Oh, vous avez dit : je vais vous demander. Mais vous ne m'aviez pas demandé, vous m'aviez prévenu. Du coup j'attendais que vous me demandiez. »_

 _Apparemment, elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. Après une grande inspiration, elle reprit._

 _« Jurez moi maintenant que vous ne révélerez rien de notre discussion à qui que ce soit sauf contrordre de ma part. »_

 _« Je le jure, capitaine. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _« Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Ce n'est qu'une parole. Et les gens n'arrêtent pas de comprendre de travers tout ce qu'on dit ou fait. Comment pouvez-vous croire aussi facilement sur une parole ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas faire autrement que ce que j'ai dit. Moi, je sais que je fais ce que je dis, parce que c'est moi. Mais vous, vous ne savez pas._

 _« Honda-san. C'est ce qu'on appelle juger un caractère. Je ne suis pas vous. Mais j'ai étudié qui vous êtes et tous les résultats de cette étude sont pour moi des signes et des preuves que vous respecterez votre serment. »_

 _« Oh ! Je vois. Je suis un très mauvais juge de caractère alors. A chaque fois que je prévois une réaction, il se passe toujours quelque chose de complètement inattendu. C'est très compliqué. »_

 _« Si cela peut vous rassurer, Honda-san, vous êtes autant un mystère pour les autres que les autres sont un mystère pour vous. »_

 _« Oh. Et en quoi est-ce censé me rassurer ? »_

 _« Parce qu'au moins, vous n'êtes pas le seul paumé dans l'histoire. »_

 _« Et c'est rassurant ? »_

 _« Pour certains, oui. Maintenant, revenons à la raison de ma venue ici. »_

 _Elle n'ajouta pas le « si vous voulez bien », sachant très bien que cela déclencherait une nouvelle discussion. La prochaine fois, elle demanderait de la camomille et du tilleul avant une entrevue pareille._

 _« La quatrième unité de l'Onmitsukido est la plus secrète car d'elle dépend le bon fonctionnement de toute l'organisation. C'est elle qui gère les archives, crée, reçoit, trie et fait le lien entre tous les documents qui circulent. Il peut s'agir de preuves rassemblées sur une affaire, d'une fausse identité qui va servir à l'un de nos agents en infiltration, d'établir le lien entre différents établissements et personnes qui préféreraient garder leur implication secrète, d'inventer de fausses histoires plausibles pour couvrir une vérité bien trop dangereuse à révéler, de tout ce genre de casse-têtes et d'énigmes pour trouver et neutraliser les coupables d'un côté, protéger nos agents et la population de l'autre. »_

 _« D'accord. Mais je croyais que je devais trouver les réponses par moi-même ? Alors pourquoi m'expliquez-vous ce que fait la 4ème unité ? »_

 _« Je vous l'explique parce que je vous propose de rejoindre cette unité pour y travailler sous mes ordres. Et vous ne pourriez pas accepter une telle proposition sans savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. »_

 _« Oh. D'accord. »_

 _« D'accord à quoi ? »_

 _« D'accord pour rejoindre la 4ème unité. »_

 _« Je ne vous ai pas encore prévenue des contreparties. Toutes vos sorties seront étroitement surveillées afin de nous assurer qu'aucune information ne pourra filtrer. Vous devrez vivre dans les quartiers de l'unité qui se trouvent pour la plupart en sous-sol. Vous n'aurez que très peu de contacts avec l'extérieur et vous devrez constamment vivre avec vos collègues autour. C'est un métier très dur et peu reluisant, ignoré de tous. Vous ne voulez pas prendre le temps de réfléchir ? »_

 _« J'ai réfléchi. Je ne pourrai pas terminer mon éducation à l'Académie, mes résultats sont trop mauvais pour qu'ils me gardent l'année prochaine. Je n'ai pas trouvé de métier qui me convienne au Rukongai et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai dans une division du Gotei. Je préfère éviter de parler aux gens et je peux passer des jours enfermé dans une pièce tant que j'ai de quoi occuper mon cerveau. Ça me paraît la bonne solution. Et j'ai toujours aimé les casse-têtes et les énigmes. »_

 _Soi Fon eut envie de pousser un gros soupir mais se retint juste à temps. Avait-elle vraiment pris la bonne décision ?_

 _« Très bien. Dans ce cas, l'un de mes subordonnés viendra vous chercher dans deux jours, le temps que vous prépariez vos affaires et que le directeur signe vos papiers de sortie. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Soi Fon allait sortir mais se ravisa soudain lorsqu'elle imagina son quatrième siège en train de se dépatouiller avec cette recrue pour le moins spéciale._

 _« Oh, et Honda-san ? »_

 _« Oui, capitaine ? »_

 _« Le directeur m'a dit que vous n'aviez droit qu'à trois questions par jour avec chacun de vos professeurs. »_

 _« C'est exact. Comme vous n'êtes pas mon professeur, je me suis permis d'en poser plus. »_

 _« Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'appliquer la même règle avec vos futurs collègues et supérieurs. Cela vous facilitera la vie. Et non, je ne vous expliquerai pas pourquoi. »_

 _« Ah. J'essaierai alors, capitaine. »_

 _« Très bien. Koshiro Honda, bienvenue à l'Onmitsukido. »_

 _Ce à quoi l'interpellé ne répondit rien, se contenant de la saluer et de quitter la salle._

 _Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre et elle laissa partir le soupir qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la conversation._

 _« Je fais ça pour la Soul Society, je fais ça pour la Soul Society, je fais ça pour la Soul Society. »_

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 17 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Avril -_**

 _« Je n'en peux plus, Capitaine. J'ai tout essayé. Mais tout ce qui marche avec les autres échoue avec lui. Et pourtant, on en a des cas chez nous. Mais à chaque fois, il comprend tout de travers. J'ai beau me répandre en explications, j'ai l'impression que plus je parle, moins il comprend. Je suis à bout et je n'ose plus le confier à aucun de mes chefs d'équipe. Ils m'ont tous menacé de donner leur démission. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, Soi Fon était parée et commença par avaler une grande tasse de thé relaxant, préparé spécialement par Unohana et sous le sceau du secret une fois qu'elle lui avait expliqué son problème._

 _« Où est-il en ce moment ? »_

 _« Enfermé dans l'une des salles de réunion. Il dit qu'il est incapable de travailler avec autant de gens autour de lui. »_

 _« Bon, je vais le voir et tâcher de trouver une solution. »_

 _« Merci, Capitaine. »_

 _Elle aurait bien voulu lui ordonner d'arrêter ses simagrées mais après avoir interagi avec le personnage, personne ne pouvait blâmer le 4ème siège qui avait dû le gérer pendant 5 mois._

 _Arrivée devant la salle où Il se trouvait, elle ouvrit résolument la porte._

 _« Honda-san. »_

 _Et elle s'arrêta net devant le capharnaüm de cette pièce. Des schémas, symboles et lignes partout sur les murs, tracés à la craie blanche. Des papiers reliés entre eux par des fils de tissu, des cahiers éventrés, des archives laissées ouvertes un peu n'importe où, des tiroirs vidés, …_

 _Et au milieu de tout ça, Koshiro Honda qui regardait avec surprise son capitaine._

 _Contrôlant avec soin son énervement, elle entra dans la salle et ferma la porte._

 _« Y-a-t-il une chaise sur laquelle je puisse m'asseoir ? »_

 _« Oh, heu, celle-là, non. Et certainement pas celle-là. Je peux peut-être bouger celle-ci… ah mais non, elle fait pile poil le lien entre… »_

 _« Je vous donne 10 secondes, Honda-san, pour me libérer une place. »_

 _Celui-ci arrêta ses marmonnements et se précipita en vitesse vers une chaise un peu plus loin qu'il débarrassa avec précaution de son chargement pour le placer avec difficulté juste en-dessous, entre ses quatre pieds de bois._

 _« Voilà, capitaine. »_

 _Elle inclina la tête en guise de merci et prit place._

 _« Le 4ème siège m'a signalé que vous aviez tous les deux des problèmes à vous faire comprendre l'un de l'autre. »_

 _« Ha, c'est exact. »_

 _« Pourriez-vous m'expliquez ce qui vous pose problème et si vous avez des suggestions afin que vous arriviez tous les deux à travailler ensemble malgré vos différences. »_

 _Koshiro réfléchit soigneusement, jouant machinalement un pinceau qui traînait sur la table._

 _« Je ne sais pas, Capitaine. » Répondit-il enfin. « J'ai toujours eu ce problème. Au Rukongai, avec les voisins, à l'Académie avec les étudiants et les professeurs, et ici avec les collègues et les chefs. Je sais que le problème vient de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à le résoudre. »_

 _Soi Fon avait pris le temps de relire les rapports du directeur avant de venir ici. Elle avait relevé un point notamment qui l'avait intrigué._

 _« A l'Académie, vous répondiez toujours de travers aux questions, que ce soit dans les examens oraux ou écrits. Pourtant, vous êtes parfaitement capable de résoudre un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de différent dans les problèmes posés aux examens et ceux que vous résolvez par vous-même ? »_

 _« Oh. Et bien. Mes problèmes que je résous, ce sont mes problèmes, vous voyez. C'est moi qui me pose les questions. Je sais pourquoi je me les pose, je sais ce que je cherche et je sais ce que signifient mes questions. Mais aux examens … Jé bien d'abord, je ne comprends jamais pourquoi ils posent ces questions-là et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent avec elles. Et puis, un examen, tout le monde dit que c'est dur. Mais parfois, souvent, leurs questions sont tellement … bêtes ! Alors je me dis qu'il y a forcément des pièges, que c'est pour nous avoir, et je cherche où est le piège. Et quand je crois l'avoir trouvé, j'y réponds. Sauf que je comprends après qu'il n'y avait pas de piège et que c'était vraiment une question bête. Et le pire, c'est que je recommence à chaque fois. Même quand ça vient de m'arriver, dès qu'il y a une autre question qui arrive, je cherche à nouveau le piège. Mais il n'y en a pas. Et le jour où il y en a, je me dis que le piège est trop bête et que cette fois-ci, il n'y en a vraiment pas. Je réponds alors juste à la question. Mais cette fois-ci, il fallait répondre au piège. »_

 _Soi Fon ferma les yeux. Arriveraient-ils jamais à communiquer avec lui ? Ou alors, justement, la clé était peut-être de ne pas trop chercher à communiquer ? Le 4ème siège n'avait-il pas dit que plus il expliquait, moins Honda comprenait ? Et s'ils lui donnaient le minimum d'indications ? Juste les documents et leur objectif final ? Est-ce qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas mieux comme ça ? Honda pourrait alors étudier ce qu'on lui avait donné en se posant lui-même les questions avec son propre langage. Ça avait peut-être l'air idiot, dit comme ça, mais vu où ils en étaient, ça valait le coup d'essayer._

 _« Honda-san, voici ce que nous allons faire. Et si ça échoue, je serais à court d'idées et je ne pourrai plus vous aider. Vous devrez chercher une solution par vous-même ou trouver un autre métier. »_

 _Koshiro se pencha avidement pour l'écouter, espérant de tout son cœur arriver enfin à quelque chose._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 17 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Juin -_**

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

 _« Un casse-tête, capitaine. Je l'ai conçu moi-même ! »_

 _Soi Fon avait l'étrange impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui posait les questions. Elle essaya de feinter._

 _« Il a l'air complexe. »_

 _« Mais en réalité, il est très simple. »_

 _Bon, quand il fallait, il fallait._

 _« Vous vouliez me le montrer ? Ou que je fasse quelque chose avec ? »_

 _« Oh. Non, c'est un cadeau, en fait. »_

 _« Un cadeau. »_

 _C'était bien la première fois qu'un subordonné était assez fou pour lui faire un cadeau._

 _« Oui. Je tenais à vous remercier capitaine. J'arrive à comprendre ce qu'on me dit. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, le chef est content de mon travail maintenant et il m'a même félicité l'autre jour. Et j'ai droit à une salle pour moi tout seul où je peux étaler tous mes papiers, et je n'ai plus besoin de déranger les autres, et les autres ne me dérangent plus. Alors je me suis souvenu de ce que vous aviez dit le jour de l'entretien. Ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose d'autre que le directeur m'avait dit, et du coup je me suis posé une question. Et ça a donné ça. »_

 _« Ce casse-tête ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« A partir de quelque chose que le directeur et moi vous avons dit. »_

 _« Ha, ce n'était pas tout-à-fait les mêmes choses mais j'ai trouvé un lien entre elles qui m'a fait me poser une question et du coup j'ai fait ce casse-tête. C'est une sorte de test en quelque sorte. »_

 _« Un test. Par rapport à quoi ? »_

 _« Pour obtenir la réponse à ma question. »_

 _Soi Fon prit une grande inspiration._

 _« Concrètement, que suis-je censée faire avec ce casse-tête ? »_

 _« Trouver la solution. »_

 _Avec tout autre, elle les aurait déjà envoyé promener depuis belle lurette. Mais celui-là avait beau être particulièrement fatigant pour ses nerfs, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre mauvaise intention en tête. Prenant son mal en patience, elle décida de gagner du temps. Et à vrai dire, un cerveau pareil, aussi usant qu'il soit pour les nerfs, ça se soignait pour le jour où lui arriverait là où tous les autres avaient échoué à comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
_

 _« J'ai du travail urgent, mais j'essaierai lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps libre. Merci pour le… cadeau, Honda-san. »_

 _Celui-ci se contenta de sourire avant de repartir sans rien ajouter._

 _Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils lui apprennent les réponses basiques que demandait la politesse. Ses départs brusques commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs._

 _00000000_

 ** _\- 17 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Juillet -_**

 _Soi Fon contemplait avec fureur ce drôle d'assemblage de cordes, de billes, d'anneaux et autres pièces biscornues qui la narguait depuis un mois._

 _Elle avait passé elle ne savait combien d'heures dessus. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le défaire. Du moins, soupçonnait-elle qu'il fallait essayer de dissocier l'ensemble, si ses connaissances en matière de casse-tête étaient exactes. Mais chacune des pièces était solidement fixée à d'autres et le tout formait un ensemble compact qui ne laissait aucun jeu nulle part._

 _A ce moment-là, on toqua à sa porte._

 _Ha, ils arrivaient enfin. Elle déposa l'énigme sur un coin de son bureau, de sorte qu'il attire l'attention sans que l'on croie qu'elle l'ait mis là pour qu'il attire l'attention._

 _« Entrez. »_

 _Son lieutenant et son troisième siège débarquèrent dans la pièce pour faire leur rapport sur leurs unités respectives. Au fil de la conversation, leurs regards se posèrent de plus en plus fréquemment sur l'étrange objet qui lui résistait depuis tout ce temps._

 _A la fin de la discussion, n'y tenant plus, Omaeda se lança._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est, capitaine ? De l'art moderne ? »_

 _« Non. Il s'agit d'un casse-tête. »_

 _« Ha. »_

 _Intriguée, Kohana se pencha à son tour sur l'assemblage._

 _« Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Il a l'air particulièrement compliqué. »_

 _« Si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez l'emporter et essayer de le résoudre. Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini avec le partage du budget. Passons aux nouvelles recrues. »_

 _Ils se concentrèrent sur ce nouveau sujet mais Soi Fon savait qu'elle avait fait mouche. Une fois leur réunion achevée, Kohana demanda la permission de l'emporter, que Soi Fon lui accorda. Omaeda était déjà en train de lancer des suggestions sur comment le résoudre. Parfait, ses subordonnés auraient plus de temps pour tenter de le résoudre ou bien, ils iraient demander conseil à des experts. Le capitaine Ukitake était particulièrement doué à ce genre de jeu._

 _Et une fois qu'ils auraient la réponse et rapporteraient cet objet infernal, elle n'aurait plus qu'à les interroger habilement pour obtenir la réponse. Un fin sourire parcourut ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas le commandant de l'Onmitsukido pour rien._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 17 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Septembre -_**

 _« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un casse-tête ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'amusais à ça ! Celui-ci a l'air compliqué en plus. Alors, combien de temps ça t'a pris pour trouver la réponse ? »_

 _Autant, Soi Fon était ravie de la visite de son ancienne capitaine, autant, elle aurait préféré que celle-ci ne remarque pas cette abomination. Ses subordonnés avaient échoués, elle-même avait jeté l'éponge mais elle n'arrivait pas à le brûler. A coup sûr, Honda finirait par lui demander si elle avait trouvé. Et n'avait-il pas mentionné que c'était également un test ? Un test de quoi ? Il n'avait pas fini de l'énerver celui-là, avec ses idées saugrenues !_

 _« Vous pouvez l'emporter pour tenter votre chance si vous voulez. »_

 _Et si elle l'emportait dans le monde des vivants, elle pourrait demander à… l'autre … de le résoudre. Il fallait bien qu'il mérite son appellation de génie à un moment ou à un autre, non ?_

 _« Hm. Alors, tu n'y arrives pas ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »_

 _Et évidemment, même si elle pouvait rouler son lieutenant et son troisième siège sans aucune difficulté… ou presque, c'était une autre paire de manche lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yoruichi-sama._

 _« Quelqu'un m'a proposé de le résoudre. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. »_

 _« Je vois. » Le ton de Yoruichi indiquait qu'elle voyait très bien en effet._

 _L'ancienne capitaine observa attentivement le drôle d'objet. Elle le tâta, le retourna, le secoua, tira par ci et par là sans succès. Au bout de 10 minutes d'une contemplation silencieuse, elle se transforma soudain en chat et commença à le renifler et à le palper avec ses pattes._

 _« Mais pourquoi vous être transformée ? » S'exclama avec surprise Soi Fon._

 _« Oh, je me disais qu'un autre angle de vue pourrait m'aider. Mais non, décidément, aucun indice. Hm, je vais l'emporter avec moi. Ça amusera Urahara. »_

 _Ce qu'elle fit sans plus tarder. Finalement, elle arriverait peut-être à obtenir une réponse dans les prochains jours, si tant est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublient ce jouet dans un coin._

 _0000000000_

 ** _\- 17 ans après la défaite d'Aizen – Octobre -_**

 _« Il a tout essayé. Il a même fait des scanners et des ultrasons pour tracer un schéma de l'intérieur et de toutes les pièces. Mais il n'a aucune idée de comment le défaire. Il dit qu'il faudrait juste un mouvement initial pour que tout se sépare mais il n'arrive pas à trouver lequel. »_

 _Soi Fon écoutait atterrée les explications de Yoruichi._

 _« Bon, ça suffit comme ça, j'en ai marre de ces bêtises. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec cette histoire. »_

 _Elle invoqua un papillon des enfers et quelques minutes plus tard, Kohana entrait dans son bureau._

 _« Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine ? »_

 _« Kohana. J'ai une mission pour toi. »_

 _« Bien, capitaine. »_

 _« Tu vas prendre ce casse-tête, l'amener à Honda-san et dire que je t'ai permis d'essayer de le résoudre mais que tu n'arrives pas à trouver la solution. Je crois que tu t'entends bien avec lui. Il te donnera peut-être la réponse. Yoruichi-sama et moi seront postées dans le couloir et passeront juste au bon moment pour le voir faire. »_

 _« Euh… à vos ordres, mon capitaine. »_

 _La 3ème siège n'y comprenait rien du tout si ce n'est que cette mission n'avait rien d'officiel puisque la capitaine l'avait appelée par son prénom et non par son grade. Omaeda et elle s'étaient posé quelques questions sur l'origine de cet étrange casse-tête. Ils avaient même demandé de l'aide à certaines personnes du Seireitei mais sans succès. Elle commençait enfin à entrevoir une lueur d'explication et se décida à exécuter à la lettre les ordres de sa supérieure._

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à toquer à la porte du bureau de Koshiro, casse-tête en main, alors que Soi Fon et Yoruichi étaient soigneusement dissimulées à plusieurs pas de là._

 _« Mumei-san ? »_

 _« Bonjour Koshiro-san. Dis, j'ai trouvé ce casse-tête chez la capitaine et elle m'a permis d'essayer de le résoudre. Mais j'ai beau y avoir passé des heures dessus, je n'y arrive pas. Accepterais-tu de me donner la réponse et de m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne ? »_

 _« Oh. Et bien en fait c'est très simple. Enfin, non. Parce que si c'est très simple pour moi, et si mon hypothèse est juste, alors ça devrait être très compliqué pour vous. »_

 _« Il va falloir que tu me donnes plus de détails et que tu me racontes depuis le début parce que je n'y comprends rien du tout. »_

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _« Quand j'étais à l'Académie, le directeur me disait toujours que je devais arrêter de chercher une explication compliquée quand on me parlait et que souvent, l'explication la plus simple était la plus probable. De là, j'en ai déduit que ce qui était très simple pour les autres était très compliqué pour moi. Puis, le capitaine Soi Fon m'a dit que j'étais autant un mystère pour les autres que les autres étaient un mystère pour moi. Elle a dit aussi que ça pouvait me rassurer et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce que ça m'a fait l'effet inverse. Mais bon. Du coup, je me suis dit que si ce qui était simple pour les autres était compliqué pour moi et que j'étais autant un mystère pour eux, qu'eux, un mystère pour moi, la conclusion logique, c'est que ce qui était très simple pour moi était très compliqué pour les autres. D'où ce casse-tête. »_

 _« Attends, attends. Donc si je comprends bien, ce casse-tête est extrêmement simple pour toi ? Et tu voulais voir si jamais il était extrêmement compliqué pour nous, ce qui permettrait d'étayer ta théorie ? »_

 _« C'est ça ! » S'exclama Koshiro tout joyeux._

 _Kohana avait une sérieuse migraine en train de marteler son crâne mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant._

 _« Et du coup, comment le résout-on ce casse-tête ? »_

 _« Comme ça. »_

 _Koshiro prit le casse-tête et y appliqua la plus minuscule des pressions. Toutes les pièces se séparèrent les unes des autres pour reposer sagement contre ses paumes._


End file.
